Twisted Threads of Friendship: Indigo League
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Teacher's pet Daniel and carefree Natalie are from Pallet Town and Viridian City, eager to become Pokemon Trainers and battle the eight Gym Leaders across Kanto. Meanwhile, privileged Amy of Celadon City wants to break free of her mother's rule and start a new life with her Pokemon.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE/CHAPTER ONE**

"... we're back, for the final battle in the Indigo League! That's right, folks! Our challenger has battled his way through the Elite Four and won three times! Now, as he steps up to the plate, will he be able to defeat the fourth and final member?"

A burst of applause rose from the crowd, as the crew aimed their cameras and projectors to capture the unfolding spectacle. They took their seats in the larger-than-life stadium, in the center of which was an expanse of land marked with white lines to indicate positions. Everyone's eyes snapped onto the podiums on opposite sides of the stage, raised high to survey the battle and make their presence known to the eager watchers on all sides.

"Our challenger, ladies and gentlemen! Gary Oak!"

The screen showed Gary with a smug expression and a mop of unruly brown hair. As the cameras zoomed in on the podium, viewers could see three Pokeballs in recesses in front of him.

"And the one you've all been waiting for, the best of the Elite Four, our Champion, Lance!"

The applause and cheers were deafening; Gary looked a little nervous. Lance had windswept blonde hair and wore a black cape, with an expression of utter nonchalance.

"Each Trainer has selected three Pokemon for this battle," spoke the announcer, his voice resounding throughout the stadium. "Victory is for the Trainer who can defeat all of their opponent's Pokemon!"

The cameras zoomed in on Gary's face. He gazed at his Pokeballs, choosing the one in the middle. The cameras aimed at Lance showed that he had already chosen his first Pokemon.

"Ready, Trainers? This will be the final battle of the Indigo League! The winner of this match will be titled the Champion!"

The crowd went crazy with anticipation, their yells and cheers like no entertainment event in Kanto could provide. Gary tightened his grip on his Pokeball and threw it into the battlefield. It collided with the ground, opened with a burst of light and rebounded straight back into Gary's hand, where he caught it. The sudden illumination materialized to form a Pokemon that looked to be a bipedal rhinoceros, with a horn on its forehead and sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"Our challenger Gary has begun with Rhydon!"

Gary looked pleased with himself, as the cameras focused on Rhydon's large figure, stomping impatiently and breathing furiously through its nose. Lance threw his Pokeball without hesitation, and as it landed into the fray, releasing a burst of light and returning to its owner's hand, the light materialized to form a large water serpent, taller than the podiums of either Trainer. The crowd gasped in shock as Gyarados bared its fangs.

"Our Champion Lance has chosen to use Gyarados!"

Gyarados slithered its long tail across the field, slamming it in a display of force against the ground, leaving a noticeable imprint. Rhydon curled its hands into fists and tensed, ready to attack.

"Rhydon, Horn Attack!" Gary shouted.

Rhydon set off at a run, heading for Gyarados. Its footprints were visible on the ground as it took speed and headed for the beige underbelly of Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Leer!"

Gyarados focused its gaze at Rhydon and its eyes glared, suddenly blinding Rhydon. Losing speed, Rhydon nearly toppled to the ground but held steady. As it regained posture, Lance called out,

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados seemed to hesitate for a moment, but only as a preamble for the torrent of water which surged out of its mouth and blasted Rhydon off its feet. The force was such that Rhydon was unable to move after Gyarados had finished its attack.

"Rhydon is out!" the announcer shouted, as the crowd erupted into a fresh display of cheers and applause.

The cameras focused on Gary's face as he returned Rhydon to its Pokeball. He looked less confident, but resumed a fixed expression as he picked up his second Pokeball.

"Who will our challenger select to battle Gyarados?" the announcer asked.

Gary tossed his next Pokeball into the field, shouting,

"Go, Pidgeot!"

The burst of light revealed a bird Pokemon, with colourful plumage and powerful wings. It immediately soared into the air upon its release from the Pokeball.

"Gyarados, Bite Attack!" Lance shouted.

As Gyarados ventured forth and snapped at Pidgeot with its fangs, Pidgeot was able to dodge by flapping its wings at the opportune time and avoiding its attacks.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!" Gary shouted.

Pidgeot dived towards Gyarados' underbelly, as Gyarados attempted to move out of harm's way. Pidgeot's wings glowed bright and it sliced Gyarados with its wings. Visibly hurt, Gyarados attempted to bite Pidgeot, but it avoided the attack and flew to a safe distance.

"Gyarados, Tackle!"

Gyarados lunged for Pidgeot, flicking its tail towards Pidgeot. As Pidgeot dodged the attack, Gyarados then reared its head and tackled Pidgeot with its forehead. Pidgeot spun out of control, plummeting towards the ground, but by flapping its wings frantically it managed to hover just before making contact.

"Gyarados, Leer!"

Gyarados fixed Pidgeot with the same intense stare which had made Rhydon dizzy. As Gyarados' eyes glared, Pidgeot made eye contact out of curiosity for the sudden gleam and fell off-kilter, landing on the ground with a thud. It scrabbled to get up, as Lance shouted,

"Gyarados, finish Pidgeot with Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados seemed to hesitate with this attack as its body seemed to tense, gathering a spherical ball of energy which amassed inside its throat.

"Pidgeot, get up!" Gary yelled, as Pidgeot, dazed, attempted to gain its standing.

Gyarados' eyes glowed and its body stayed rigid as it seemed to inhale the energy it was amassing, then it shot forth in a concentrated beam from its mouth.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move, NOW!" Gary shouted.

Pidgeot managed to gain its footing, wide-eyed at the sudden attack and heeded its master's words. It crouched, opened its mouth and a glowing portal appeared to engulf Pidgeot, shining with multicolored rays. The crowd watched, fixated, as Gyarados' Hyper Beam collided with the glowing portal Pidgeot had created, absorbing it in its entirety and then reflecting it back with equal measure.

"Gyarados! Avoid it at all costs!" Lance shouted. The cameras were fixed on his face, which remained maddeningly calm.

Gyarados, rigid from the exertion of using Hyper Beam, was unable to move. Transfixed, the crowd watched as Gyarados received the full brunt of its reflected attack, groaning in agony and flailing its tail about.

"Pidgeot, go! Use Quick Attack!"

Exceeding the speed it had yet demonstrated, Pidgeot took flight and zoomed towards Gyarados, managing a swift tackle to its neck. Pidgeot managed to fly out of the path of Gyarados, who, under the exertion and damage, fell with a resounding thud to the ground, moving no more.

"Gyarados has been defeated!" the announcer yelled, as, after a moment's hesitation, the crowd's cries of victory were suddenly chanting in favour of Gary, the challenger.

Lance looked unperturbed as he returned Gyarados to its Pokeball.

"You're good," Lance said, surprising Gary with this sudden comment. "Let's see how you fare against my next Pokemon. Aerodactyl, go!"

Lance threw his Pokeball into the field, erupting a flash of light which materialized to form a prehistoric flying Pokemon, with a grey body, and sharp fangs and claws.

"Lance has chosen to use Aerodactyl! Both Pokemon are Flying-types. Who will come out the winner?"

The cameras showed that Gary looked worried. He looked down at Pidgeot, who was a little tired but still in the running.

"Let's get this going, shall we?" Lance asked. "Aerodactyl, Agility!"

Aerodactyl disappeared into thin air, to the gasps of the crowd. Gary looked from his podium upon the field but couldn't see where it had gone. Before Pidgeot had barely turned its head, worried at this danger, Lance shouted, "Wing Attack!"

Aerodactyl appeared all of a sudden beside Pidgeot, its wings glowing and tackling Pidgeot with them. Pidgeot rolled several times across the field, stunned.

"Pidgeot, use Gust!" Gary yelled.

Pidgeot righted itself, as Aerodactyl hovered in the middle of the field, flapping its wings ominously. Pidgeot rose into the air, gathering speed as it circled Aerodactyl, creating a whirlwind which caused many in the audience to brace themselves against the sandstorm it was created. The whirlwind covered the field in dust, hiding both Pidgeot and Aerodactyl from view.

"Pidgeot, use Take Down!" Gary shouted.

Pidgeot emerged from its whirlwind, cutting through the dust like a hot knife through butter. As it collided with Aerodactyl's hard body, Pidgeot screeched in pain as the force knocked it backwards.

"Aerodactyl, use Supersonic!"

Aerodactyl opened its mouth wide and emitted a sound wave at Pidgeot as it fell through the sky. Before Pidgeot could recover in time, the wave made contact with Pidgeot, sending it spiralling downward faster and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Finish it! Take Down!" Lance shouted.

Aerodactyl swooped down towards Pidgeot, its wings flapping ominously as it tackled Pidgeot and sending it flying across the field, landing against one of the stadium's walls. It slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Pidgeot has been defeated!"

Cheers rose from the crowd, as Gary morosely returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball and selected his third and final Pokemon. He looked up and saw with surprise that Lance was holding out a Pokeball.

"Aerodactyl, return!"

The Pokeball shot out a beam of light and hit Aerodactyl, capturing it back in its Pokeball.

"This is a surprise, folks! Lance has decided not to use Aerodactyl for this battle!"

Gary looked worried, but remained gripping his Pokeball tightly.

"Go, Arcanine!" shouted Gary.

Gary's Pokeball revealed a four-legged Pokemon that looked like a mix between a canine and a lion. It was orange with black stripes and a confident expression marked its feral facial features. Lance threw his Pokeball into the fray, the light allowing for a much bigger expanse as it materialised to reveal a bipedal, orange dragon, with little wings on its back and a cream, striated underbelly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the challenger's Arcanine against the fearsome Dragonite!" the announcer yelled, as the crowd gasped at Dragonite's appearance.

"Arcanine, Skull Bash!" Gary yelled.

Arcanine lowered its head and sprinted towards Dragonite, becoming a blur as it gained speed.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!" Lance shouted.

Dragonite bristled with electricity and shot out a bolt of lightning which missed Arcanine by inches. Arcanine took the opportunity to leap into the air and hit Dragonite squarely on the chest with its head. Dragonite swatted at Arcanine with its fist to no avail as Arcanine landed on the ground with perfect composure.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

Arcanine leapt back to make space, releasing a fireball from its mouth as its body glowed, alight with fire. The fiery blast landed on Dragonite's chest; but to the crowd's astonishment, Dragonite was barely hurt.

"What?!" Gary shouted.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" called Lance.

"Arcanine, use Agility!" cried Gary, desperately.

Arcanine disappeared into a blur as it sped across the stadium. Dragonite's eyes glowed and its hands balled into fists as it opened its mouth and released a blast of energy which consumed the entire field. The resulting impact was a flash of light which made the crowd gasp and Gary wince. As the light dispersed, Dragonite stood tall and proud, looking down on Arcanine, who lay unconscious upon the ground.

"Arcanine has been defeated!" the announcer yelled. "Lance is the winner!"

The audience was deafening with their applause. Fanfare rang out as Lance was heralded as the still-reigning Champion.

Miles away, in a small town called Pallet, a young boy named Daniel watched the television with fascination as Lance returned his Dragonite to its Pokeball and headed out of sight. The cameras caught sight of Gary, who had returned his Arcanine to its Pokeball and was miserably headed in the direction of the nearest Pokemon Centre.

"Beth," Daniel said, his gaze not moving from the screen as his sister sat down beside him. "I want to be a Pokemon Trainer."

A/N: I have most of the chapters for this story on my computer and will upload more as I continue to edit and redo paragraphs to ensure they are of good quality. Thanks for your patience.


	2. Pokemon Trainer's School

**CHAPTER TWO**

Pallet Town was a small town, tucked away behind the more populated Viridian City. It had a meagre population, but still managed to supply its citizens with all their basic needs as well as a peaceful lifestyle, with the sea to the south.

Daniel lived in one of the nicer homes in Pallet Town, with his mother and younger sister. The house had three bedrooms and a small kitchen, as well as a dining room. The house was surrounded by a white picket fence, with a garden out back which Daniel's Mom tended to from time to time.

He and his sister attended the Pokemon Trainer's School in Viridian City, which was compulsory for anybody who wanted to catch Pokemon.

"Daniel! Beth! Time to get up!"

Daniel roused at the sound of his mother's voice, glancing to his bedside table and turning off his alarm clock before it began its shrill ringing.

"Time to get up, Meowth," Daniel muttered sleepily, as a Pokemon at the foot of his bed stretched and yawned leisurely. Meowth was a quadruped feline Pokemon, with cream-coloured fur, brown paws and on the tip of its tail, and an oval coin embedded in its forehead. "Come on, let's go."

His bedroom had a bed in one corner and a bedside table next to it. There was a desk facing a window with a computer on it, as well as a collection of stuffed PokeDolls on a separate table. Daniel had Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur staring back at him.

After showering and brushing his teeth, he changed into a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt before settling at the breakfast table downstairs, where his mother had set the table with warm toast, freshly baked muffins and a jug of cool orange juice. Meowth trotted on its four legs past the breakfast table and into the open-plan kitchen, where it spotted its food bowl and began eating noisily.

"Finish all your breakfast, OK?" his mother, Mary, asked concernedly.

"Yes, Mom," Daniel said, taking a bite of a toast with butter spread on it. It was warm and delicious.

"Beth! Come down for breakfast, now!"

Beth emerged from upstairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked towards the breakfast table. A Pokemon joined her, trotting on its four legs and jumping up on Beth's chair. It had reddish-brown fur, looking not unlike a small fox with brown feet and a curled, crimson tail.

"Vulpix, no!" Beth said sternly, taking the wriggling Pokemon in her hands and walking into the kitchen. Meowth was now lapping up the milk in its bowl, but upon seeing Vulpix, it immediately began eating the food possessively.

"C'mon, Meowth, don't be selfish," Beth said, putting Vulpix down on the tiled floor. Meowth gave Vulpix a wary look. "You've got to share."

"I'll get Vulpix's bowl. I was just running it through the dishwasher."

As Beth headed back towards the dinner table, her mother opened the dishwasher and took a pink bowl from within its chrome depths. Filling it with food, she placed it on the ground, where Vulpix happily trotted across the tiles to eat its breakfast. Mary bent down and patted both Pokemon, then headed back into the adjoining dining room, where Daniel and Beth were squabbling over the last muffin.

"Stop it!" Mary said, as the two teenagers fought over the baked good. Mary snatched the muffin from their hands. "I'll have it. I haven't yet had the time to have any breakfast myself, thank you very much."

"Mom!" Daniel and Beth whined.

Mary took her seat at the breakfast table and looked at her two, sulking children who stared across from each other with folded arms.

"Have you two done your homework?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes - "

"Well, I don't see why!" Mary said. "I could hear that TV going until midnight! You snuck out of your rooms and watched the Championship, didn't you?"

"We had to, Mom!" Daniel whined, as Beth stayed silent, pouting. "It was the final match - "

"You'll be in terrible shape for school if you keep staying up this late. Your grades will slip. Do you want that?"

"No," said Daniel, muttering under his breath,"But it's not like it matters anyway."

Beth took a sharp intake of breath as Mary rounded on her son. "And why is that, young man?

"Well..." Daniel took a deep breath. "I was thinking that I could be a Pokemon Trainer. I've been studying really hard at the School, and I think I'm ready."

Mary was silent. She knew this day would always come; but had forestalled her son's thoughts by pointing out how dangerous it was and that he was too young to go on such an adventure. But deep down, she knew that he had the same instinct for adventure that his late father did - Daniel had a stubborn, independent spirit and a desire for exploring new avenues No prizes for guessing which side of the family he had inherited it from. Despite her reservations, Daniel was at the same, reckless age that many Pokemon Trainers began their journey. But she couldn't let her child fly the nest too soon.

"Daniel, I need to have a think about this." Mary said.

"But Mom, I'm ready," protested Daniel.

"I know you think you are, but I need to consider it from all angles. After all; you're my only son, and I want to make sure that you'll safe, OK?"

Daniel nodded miserably, heading for the door. "Come on, Meowth; time for school."

Meowth bounded into the living room and headed straight for Daniel's ankles, purring as he snuggled between them. Daniel bent down and scratched Meowth's neck absent-mindedly.

"Have a good day at school today! Both of you." Mary said, watching as Beth collected Vulpix from the kitchen, her bag slung over her shoulders.

"Yes, Mom," they said in unison, exiting the house.

"Why do you think Mom won't let you leave?" Beth asked.

The day was bright and sunny, and Beth relished in the warmth as her Vulpix trotted beside her. The two of them walked past small houses, fenced off with pretty gardens and mailboxes.

"I don't know," Daniel sulked, as Meowth followed loyally beside him. He cast a look to the route ahead which connected Pallet to Viridian. A five-minute walk each day took them to school and back.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Beth said, glancing down at Vulpix. "I don't want Vulpix in a fight. She's my precious baby."

Beth stopped to snuggle Vulpix, but Daniel continued on firmly ahead.

"C'mon, Daniel! Wait up!" Beth said, picking up Vulpix and running after Daniel.

Vulpix audibly sighed. It would be nice to walk, to stretch her legs instead of having to be carried all the time. Vulpix did enjoy being pampered, though.

Beth caught up to Daniel, but not before noticing several Rattata run across the grassy fields. At first, Beth had been scared of the quadruped, purple-coloured rodents, but soon realised that the Rattata were harmless if left undisturbed. They were used to living in a peaceful habitat like Pallet. Beth saw some Pidgey in the trees that lined the route; bird Pokemon that sat nestled amongst leaves and watched all who came and went all day long.

"Do you ever think you'll get another Pokemon?" Beth asked, but Daniel turned around in challenge.

"I'd never replace Meowth!" he shouted furiously.

"Not to replace Meowth," Beth shot back, whose ire could equal Daniel's when challenged. "Another Pokemon! In addition to Meowth?"

Slightly mollified, Daniel replied, "Maybe. Meowth's the only Pokemon I'll ever need."

A light breeze began to blow, giving the groaning apple and orange trees a push to drop their fruit for the hungry Pokemon below.

"I don't know why you'd want to leave Pallet in the first place," Beth said, watching as two Rattata squabbled over a fallen pear and began eating their shared portions hungrily. "It's so beautiful."

Viridan City was a town that was more populated than Pallet Town, but still considered a small town compared to the larger cities in Kanto. Viridian held host to the Viridian Gym, as well as a Pokemon Trainer's School, a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart. Daniel's mother worked at the PokeMart in Viridian City, serving customers, selling Pokeballs and Potions and bagging their groceries.

Daniel and Beth walked through Viridian City, which had taller buildings than Pallet and the quiet, slow-moving thoroughfare common to rural towns.

"Beth," Daniel asked, as they walked up the steps to the Pokemon Trainer's School, as students filed in past them. "What about you? Would you want another Pokemon some day?"

Beth returned his question with a grin. "Of course. I love Pokemon. Especially you, Vulpix." Beth patted Vulpix, who was soon to become fat if her owner didn't allow her some exercise.

"Good morning, class," spoke the teacher, as everyone settled into their seats.

"Good morning," chanted the class in reply.

"I hope you've all completed your homework. It's due in today, so I will be collecting everyone's essays on the eight Gym Leaders. I hope you've all included extra strategies on how you would battle them as well."

Beth rolled her eyes, which Daniel ignored. He had ran out of space on his pad with all the strategies he would implement, if given the chance. Beth, he knew, had brushed Vulpix's fur for an hour instead of focusing on her homework. Their strategies and theories were based around the few live Gym battles that had been televised, where scant information had been provided other than the Pokemon used per battle and who won or lost.

"Today we will be doing a recap on the types of Pokemon that you will encounter on your travels as a Trainer and I will ask you all to call out three different Pokemon of that type. Then, I will pick one of you to stand in front of the class, and students will call out types of Pokemon, and that person will have to respond with both the strengths and the weaknesses relevant to that type. After that, we will be discussing the evolutionary tactics of Pokemon."

Daniel sat up straighter, while Beth slouched in her seat, hoping not to be picked. She took a look around at the other students with their Pokemon. There were a group of five youngsters with straw hats and nets with which to catch Bug-type Pokemon. They had either Caterpie or Weedle with them. Caterpie was not unlike a caterpillar, while Weedle was of a thinner appearance and had a small horn on the top of its head. There were some students with Rattatas, others with Pidgeys and even one with a Mankey. The rest kept theirs safely in their Pokeballs.

"Who can tell me three Normal-type Pokemon?" the teacher asked, as hands flew up. "Yes?" she pointed at one.

"Clefairy," smiled a little girl.

"Yes, very good. Anyone else?"

"Jigglypuff," said the same girl, smiling indulgently.

"Thank you, Clarissa. How about someone's else's turn - "

"Pidgeotto!" shouted another student.

"No need to raise your voice, Derek. But yes, you're right. However..." the class held its breath. "Pidgeotto is a dual-type Pokemon. It is a Normal-type, but it is also a...?"

"Flying-type," spoke up another boy.

"Thank you, Joshua," the teacher said. "Pidgeotto is a Normal-type and a Flying-type. Now, who can tell me three Fire-type Pokemon?"

"Growlithe!" spoke up a student.

"Magmar!" said Joshua.

"Ponyta!" Beth called out.

Daniel turned to Beth, watching her expression. He knew that Ponyta was one of Beth's favorites; a Pokemon not unlike a foal with a fiery mane, golden-coloured body and sharp hooves.

"Very good." the teacher said. "How about Water-types?"

"Squirtle!" spoke up a girl near Beth.

"Yes, Natalie, Squirtle is correct." the teacher smiled. Natalie was smiling, too, for she had a Squirtle by her side. "Anybody else?"

"Goldeen!" Daniel cried out. "And Staryu!"

"Yes, that's right, Daniel." the teacher said. "Now the next type can get tricky. Grass-types are plentiful, but many of them are dual types. Can anyone tell me a pure Grass-type?"

"Oddish!" yelled a young girl, red-faced with the exertion of answering first.

"I'm afraid not, Lily. Oddish is a dual-type: a Grass-type and a Poison-type."

"Tangela!" Daniel and Joshua shouted in unison.

"Yes. Both of you are correct, very good." the teacher added. "Tangela is the only known Pokemon that has the distinction of being the only Grass-type without a dual-type. Who else can name some more dual-type Grass Pokemon?"

"Ivysaur!" Joshua said.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel cried.

"Very good. Now for the next Type, Flying Pokemon. All known Flying Pokemon have a dual-type. Can anyone give me some examples of Flying-types?"

"Doduo!" cried out Beth.

"Pidgeotto!" shouted Derek.

"I'm glad you've taken what I've said in stride, Derek," smiled the teacher. "Anyone else?"

"Spearow!" Joshua said. "Fearow!"

"You're correct, Joshua. The next type is Electric. Who can name some Electric-type Pokemon?"

"Pikachu!" Natalie cried.

"Yes, Natalie - "

"Electabuzz!" Daniel shouted.

"Keep your voice down, please, Daniel." the teacher admonished. "Yes, you're correct. Any more?"

"Voltorb!" Joshua shouted.

"No more shouting, please." the teacher said. "Your next Type is... Bug-types."

"Caterpie! Metapod!"

"Weedle and Kakuna!"

"Beedrill!"

"Butterfree!"

"Thank you," the teacher silenced the group of bug catchers. "I think that's quite enough Bug-types for now. How about Poison-types?"

"Koffing!" said Joshua.

"Arbok!" said Daniel. "Ekans!"

"You're both right." the teacher said. "Now for Rock-types and Ground-types. There is a difference between the two, but what is it?"

Daniel and Joshua's hands shot up.

"Joshua, you go." the teacher said.

"Rock-Types are resistant to Normal-type attacks, while Ground-Types can still be affected by Normal-type attacks. Also, Flying-types are damaged more easily by Rock-type attacks, while Ground-type attacks will have no effect whatsoever on Flying-types." Joshua said.

"Very good, Joshua! That's absolutely correct. Who can also tell me the Type which has no effect on either Rock or Ground-types?"

"Electric-type attacks!" Daniel said, his hand shooting up.

"Very good. Now, Daniel, I want you to name three Rock-types, and Joshua, you can name three Ground-Types. It doesn't matter if they are dual-types. Go!"

"Geodude, Graveler," Daniel said.

"Sandshrew, Sandslash," Joshua recited from memory.

"Onix!" Daniel said.

"Marowak!" Joshua replied.

"Very good. You two know your stuff. So far, we've covered ten out of fifteen types. Whoever can name the five remaining Types will also volunteer to name three Pokemon of that type."

"Ice!" Joshua shouted, standing up. "Dewgong, Jynx..."

"Fighting!" yelled a teenager with no small amount of effort. "There's Hitmonchan and Primeape... and Mankey!"

"Ghost-type!" Daniel said, standing up. "Haunter, Gastly and... um, Gengar!"

"Cloyster!" Joshua shouted.

"All very good. Now who can tell me the final two Types?"

The class was silent.

"I think some of you know, but you don't know three Pokemon to match up with the Type. Come on! Tell me a Type."

"Psychic!" Daniel said.

"Thank you!" the teacher said. "Now, if you can tell me three Psychic-types, you'll receive a lollipop at the end of the class."

"A lollipop?" Daniel frowned.

"Well, uh..." the teacher rifled in her desk, clearly used to only rewarding the younger students. "I'll buy you a chocolate bar after class. How does that sound?"

"Kadabra! Abra!"

"You said it in the wrong order," Joshua rolled his eyes.

"No need to snipe, Joshua," the teacher admonished. "Go on, Daniel. What's another one?"

"Drowzee!"

"Very good! I'll buy you a chocolate bar after class." the teacher said, as Daniel sat back in his seat. Now if you watched the Championship last night, which may explain why some of you haven't yet handed in your homework..."

The teacher looked around the class and saw some guilty faces staring back at her.

"You'll know the last Type we have to discuss. I don't expect anyone to name three of its Type, but I will be glad to hear if anyone - "

"Dragon-type!" Joshua called out.

"Yes, very good, Joshua!"

"And I can name one of the Dragon-types: Dragonite." Joshua said.

"I saw that Pokemon last night as well," the teacher remarked. "It was very powerful."

The students who had been sent to bed too early to watch the final match between Gary and Lance emitted moans of longing and envy.

"Now that we've covered the different Pokemon-types, I will have Joshua come up in front of the class. I will pick people to ask him questions about Type effectiveness regarding both offensive and defensive measures."

Joshua proudly stood in front of the room.

"Natalie, you go first." the teacher said.

"Josh," she asked, "Tell me what Pokemon are weak against Water-type moves."

"Water-Type moves are effective against Rock and Ground Pokemon, and especially against Fire Pokemon."

"Josh!" called out a bug catcher. "Tell me what Bug-types are strong against."

"Bug-Type attacks are effective against Grass-types, but that would only include Tangela. A lot of Grass-types are dual-type Poison-types, and Bug-type attacks are weak against Poison-types."

"So, are you saying my Bug Pokemon isn't strong?" the bug catcher demanded.

"Calm down, Ben," the teacher said. "He was simply answering your question. Next!"

"Joshua, what is the weakness of Ghost-types?" Daniel asked, hoping to stump him.

"That's easy." Joshua patronised him. "Ghost-types are weak to Ghost-type moves. However, since the only known Ghost-type Pokemon are all dual-type Poison-types, they are also weak to Ground-type and Psychic-type attacks."

The class tittered, while Daniel's face flushed red. Joshua studied just as much as Daniel did.

"OK, that's enough," the teacher said. "Go back to seat, Joshua. You did very well."

As Joshua returned to his seat, the teacher produced a flip chart which showed a series of Pokemon.

"As well as each Pokemon having their own Type, or in some cases, two, as well as their own strengths and weaknesses, Pokemon naturally evolve. We may not know all the conditions which cause a Pokemon to evolve, but as time has passed, we have discovered quite a few methods.

The teacher addressed the flip chart, which showed a Pidgey.

"Who can tell me what Pidgey evolves into and at which level?"

"Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18!" Joshua cried.

"Very good, Joshua," the teacher said, flipping the chart over to the next page, showing a picture of Pidgey next to Pidgeotto. "Who can tell me - "

"Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot at level 36!" Daniel shouted.

"No need to raise your voice, Daniel..." the teacher said, flipping the chart over to show a picture of Pidgey next to Pidgeotto next to Pidgeot. "But, you are correct. Now..."

The teacher placed the flip chart on the desk and retrieved another. This one showed a picture of Pikachu.

"Who can tell me what Pikachu evolves into and at what level?"

"That's a trick question," Natalie piped up. "Pikachu evolves when it uses a Thunder Stone."

"Correct! Very good, Natalie. Now, can you tell me what Pikachu evolves into?"

"Yes I can!" beamed Natalie. "Raichu!"

"Excellent!" the teacher exclaimed, regarding her students carefully. "Some Pokemon evolve when exposed to a stone - these include a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone and a Leaf Stone."

"There's also the Moon Stone," Clarissa spoke up. "My mom told me Clefairy and Jigglypuff use it to evolve."

"You're correct, Clarissa," the teacher nodded. "The Moon Stone is the rarest of all stones. It's said only to be found in Mount Moon - "

"Which is east of Pewter City," interjected Daniel.

"Yes, Daniel," the teacher smiled impatiently but indulgently. "You know your geography. Now, although some Pokemon can evolve using a Stone, there is one Pokemon who can evolve into three possible evolutions using one of three stones - "

"Eevee!" cried Beth. "Eevee can evolve into one of three Pokemon using either the Fire, the Water or the Thunder Stone."

"That's right, Beth! I'm glad you spoke up! Could you also tell me what those three evolutions, or 'eeveelutions' as we might call them are?"

"Vaporeon!" Daniel shouted.

"Jolteon!" Joshua shouted.

"Flareon," cried Beth, trying to get word in edgeways.

"I'm happy that you're enthusiastic, but please, it was Beth's turn to answer," the teacher admonished both Daniel and Joshua. "Beth, I'll ask you another question: can you tell me what Type of Pokemon Eevee is?"

"Yes, a Normal-type." Beth replied.

"You're right." the teacher smiled. "Now, seeing as it'll be break time in half an hour, I'll go over what your homework for this week is..."

Half an hour later, Daniel and Beth exited the classroom with Meowth and Vulpix beside them. They walked past the swing set and sandpit that younger students frolicked over and headed for the PokeMart. As they entered, Beth ran towards the PokeDoll shelf - her collection was ever-expanding and the reason she never had spare pocket money - while Daniel picked up some PokeTreats for Meowth, who tried to jump up and claw the box.

"Aw, they're out of stock!" moaned Beth.

"What Doll don't you have, Beth?" Daniel asked, picking up Meowth in his arms and walking over to the display. "Do you need another one?"

"They just sold out of Ponyta," Beth said. "I asked Mom to reserve me one, but she said that 'policy' didn't allow it. I told her I needed it..."

"Daniel, Beth! Come quick!"

Natalie had burst in through the front door, her face windswept and red hair askew.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"It's Joshua! He's challenged another student to a Pokemon battle! Come watch!"

"Let's go!" Beth shrieked, picking up her surprised Vulpix and heading for the door.

Daniel and Beth followed Natalie out ofthe PokeMart with their Pokemon in their hands, spotting a small circle of students crowded round to watch the battle. They saw that Joshua was standing next to his Pokemon, a male Nidoran. The male Nidoran was a purple-hued quadruped with a horn on its forehead.

"Well? Choose your Pokemon!" demanded Joshua. "What's wrong, Derek?"

Derek seemed to hesitate as the crowd began to mutter and whisper amongst itself, then everyone took a step back in surprise as Derek threw his Pokeball into the fray.

"Rattata, go!"

Rattata appeared in a burst of light, standing on its four legs and facing Nidoran with a keen eye. Rattata and Nidoran were small Pokemon and similar to each other in height.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" Derek shouted.

"Nidoran, use Leer!" Joshua shouted.

Rattata avoided Nidoran's heated gaze and managed to tackle it in the side, knocking it over. Gasps came from the crowd as Nidoran got to its feet.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!" ordered Joshua.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!" cried Derek.

Nidoran ran towards Rattata, its head lowered as Rattata swung its tail around. Nidoran avoided the attack, however, jumping over Rattata's tail and landing cleanly behind it. Nidoran struck Rattata with its horn, causing Rattata to squeal in pain and fall upon the ground.

"Finish it, Nidoran! Use Tackle!"

Nidoran took several steps back, but not before Derek yelled,

"Rattata! Avoid his attack!"

However, Rattata was too dazed from Nidoran's previous attack. Nidoran tackled Rattata and sent it flying across the grass, where it was unable to move. Nidoran returned to Joshua's side.

"Rattata," said Derek somberly, who knelt to scoop up his Pokemon in his arms. "I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. Hold on."

"I'll help him," Natalie rushed off to follow Derek. "Hey, wait up!"

Daniel and Beth watched as the crowd dispersed, while Joshua stood solitary, having returned Nidoran to its Pokeball and staring at it unconcernedly.

"Josh," asked Daniel. "That was a cool battle. Are you gonna be a Pokemon Trainer?"

"A Pokemon Trainer?" scoffed Joshua. "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master."

The school day ended relatively quickly. The students were given homework to recap on the different types of Pokemon, as well as to make a flip chart listing the strengths and weaknesses of each Pokemon Type. Daniel considered it a hefty task, but then, who else would beat Josh by a landslide?

Daniel and Beth walked home side-by-side in the late afternoon, with Vulpix enjoying the breeze and avoiding the tall grass, while Meowth followed at Daniel's side, alert for anything that gleamed. Too often he had been slow on the uptake while Spearow swooped down from their perch to nab his find.

"Do you think Mom will find another Pokemon?"

Daniel stayed silent, partly for Meowth's benefit. Mary's first and only Pokemon had been a Persian; a large quadruped feline with sharp claws and a jewel in its forehead the size of a bead. As the evolutionary form of Meowth, Persian had given birth to a litter of five Meowth, four of which were unable to make it through the night. The one that had fought for its life clung onto its mother's breast, but only days after, Persian succumbed to the exertion of the birth and passed away.

Not since the passing of Daniel and Beth's father years before had the mood of the house shifted so dramatically. Each night, Daniel would wake in the middle of the night to hear the baby Meowth crying, and he would bottle-feed it until the Meowth fell asleep. Since that night, Mary hadn't so much as mentioned having another Pokemon again, but she did feel warmth towards her children's Pokemon.

"I don't know." said Daniel, as the familiar path of trees and grass passed them by, waving in the breeze. "I don't know what she's thinking."

They walked up the path that led past the letterbox and opened the front door, heaving their backpacks onto the hat rack stationed nearby. Mary was untying an apron from her figure, having recently baked a plate of steaming hot scones.

"I have some butter if you'd like to put them on your scones," she said, not looking up as they entered and as always, sensing their arrival. "Daniel, I'd like you to sit down for a moment. Beth, you too."

"I'm going to feed Meowth some PokeTreats first," Daniel said, as Meowth's ears perked up and sprinted into the kitchen.

"It won't take a second. Please," Mary said, settling herself down at the table. Daniel and Beth joined her, sitting opposite their mother. Vulpix tried in vain to climb onto the table to grab a scone, while Meowth returned from the kitchen leisurely, as though he hadn't just been trying to nab a tasty treat while everyone's attention was diverted.

"Come here, Meowth," Daniel said, bending down and picking up Meowth in his arms. He noisily opened the packet of PokeTreats noisily took one out, allowing Meowth to eat it greedily before he could hand it out. Beth giggled while Daniel smiled at his favourite Pokemon.

"Daniel, I've been thinking about it a lot today, about what you said... about wanting to be a Pokemon Trainer." Mary seemed to stumble on the words. "I think you're old enough now where you can give serious thought to your Pokemon adventure. There is a lot I want to go over with you before you start, but I have faith in your ability to raise Meowth and any other Pokemon you find on your travels with love and care."

"Do you mean it?" Daniel asked, his face brightening. "You think I'm ready?"

"There's no reason why, after quite a bit of preparation and planning, you shouldn't go on a Pokemon adventure." Mary beamed. "After all, it's your birthday in a couple of months. You'll be the same age your father was when he began his adventure around Kanto."

"I'll be back, Mom, you know that," Daniel was quick to reassure his mother, who smiled sadly. "I won't go off for long periods and never return; not like Dad did. I'll make you and Beth proud; I promise."

"I know you will, Daniel," said Mary, hugging her son.

Beth inhaled furiously. "Wait! I'm not coming with you?"

Mother and son hugged, but Beth's query went unanswered. "Hello? I asked a question!"

Vulpix finally jumped up on the table, grabbed a scone in her mouth and ran upstairs before anyone could catch her.


	3. The SS Anne

**CHAPTER THREE**

The day was bright and sunny in Vermilion City, with flocks of tourists waiting at the dock to board the luxury cruise liner, gleaming in the sunlight. Porters bustled forth with baggage and sailors guarded the entry point, checking each boarding pass as passengers filed through. Amy waited in the line of bustling citizens, holding a parasol in her hand to defend her skin from the harsh rays. She was bored and irritated, but kept her expression neutral as she waited until her turn came in the queue.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne, miss. May I see your ticket?"

Handing over her ticket, the sailor checked it over before returning it to her, his smile broad.

"The first-class cabin, I see. I will have a steward escort you there."

"Thank you." she said, glancing askance at the crowd of tourists who clambered to get on board, despite being told that bookings were to be made months in advance. She pursed her lips and followed the steward up the bridge which connected with the dock.

Amy was filled with blessed relief as she entered the cool, air-conditioned interior of the ship and detached her parasol, tying its band around the base. She followed the steward up a series of staircases which led to the first-class cabin. The corridors were lined with plush velvet settees, tall potted plants in vases and a brass handrail all the way around.

"Is the room set up for my Pokemon?" asked Amy, adjusting her white gloves.

The steward glanced at his escort. She wore her blonde hair in a plait, tied with a blue ribbon and wore a wide brimmed sun hat. She looked distinctly uncomfortable chatting in the corridor and had no Pokeballs to be seen near her immaculate dress.

"How many do you have?" asked the steward.

She sighed impatiently. "I was informed that there would be a separate bed for my Pokemon."

"I'm sure there is, miss," the steward said, sweating despite the cool air. He wasn't in charge of setting up the rooms; only escorting the passengers to their cabins.

The steward unlocked the door with a key card. "Here we are; room 105."

He walked through and held the door open for her. She strode in, cast her gaze across the room and nodded wordlessly.

"This will do." Amy said, curtly. She noticed he had not been dismissed and added, "Thank you."

He felt slightly ridiculous bowing to her as he left, but he had no choice as was his station.

When the door closed with a snap, Amy unclasped her purse, retrieving two Pokeballs. Two bursts of red light shot out from the Pokeballs as two Pokemon materialized; one was a quadruped with a canine appearance and red fur with black stripes, while the other was a small purple-hued quadruped that looked like a mix between a porcupine and a rodent, with a horn on its forehead; the female Nidoran.

"Growlithe, Nidoran." Amy called, walking over to the corner of the room which had been set up for Pokemon. There was a circular bed made with several cushions and pillows, as well as two food and water bowls at the foot of it. "Lunch time."

Amy knelt carefully, pouring bottled spring water into each bowl, then picking up a packet of Pokefood and pouring an equal mix for Growlithe and Nidoran's. When it came to her Pokemon, she took it upon herself to take care of them. She wasn't entirely dependent on servants.

While her Pokemon ate, Amy surveyed the rest of the cabin. There was a queen-sized bed made with ample pillows and flanked by two tables supporting elegant lamps; a lit vanity table set with her hair brushes and cosmetics, overlooking a window view of the ocean; a chest of drawers with her clothing folded neatly inside; a club chair adjacent to a bookcase filled with information and references on Pokemon; and an adjoining bathroom with heated rails, scented soap and soft towels.

Amy knew that anyone else would've felt comforted by such regal surroundings, but she felt oddly distant in such a sterile environment. She had long grown tired of an expensive lifestyle, certainly not for the convenience but for the obligations of coming from a rich family; especially being the only daughter to her parents. She was dictated to by her elegant mother, who instructed Amy to act and speak and dress like a lady. Her mother's reaction came as no surprise when Amy had tentatively announced her decision to become a Pokemon Trainer.

"Amy, I have a headache," her mother had replied, after what had been hours of lecturing. "You will attend next month's débutante ball. Why don't you write a letter to that young man who recently became a vice-president at Silph?"

Vice-president or not, Amy had no interest in the matter whatsoever. She did not want to transfer ownership of her opinions and her decisions from her father to a fiancée, and most certainly did not want to give up her Pokemon. When she'd pitched the idea that the point of becoming Pokemon Champion was glory and riches, Amy had been on the receiving end of her mother's withering stare.

"You don't need money, Amy. Besides, Pokemon are house pets and to be treated as such."

Amy had looked down at the lazy Persian which was their family's house pet and held her tongue. She wasn't unaware of the reality of money. If she was to make her way as a Pokemon Trainer, she'd need plenty to stay in hotels and afford food for herself and her Pokemon.

Most Pokemon Trainers won money by battling, using their Pokemon to win fights so they could afford food and accommodation in the next city they visited. Amy respected this honored tradition of building up a Pokemon's levels and the endurance which would be required of them, but she felt a little unsure of herself. Even now, with all the resolve in her heart telling her to go against her mother's wishes and embark on her journey, her ties to her family were holding her back. It was new territory for her.

Later in the evening, Amy joined the rest of the first-class passengers on the deck, glad to see that many of them were properly attired in resort wear. Her Pokemon were by her side; Growlithe was already at the ship's edge, recoiling slightly from the view of the sea, while Nidoran took in the view of the sea as the ship began to disembark.

Amy ignored the clamour of citizens who waved from the dock, closing her eyes and breathing in and out. As the S.S. Anne picked up speed, leaving Vermilion City behind, Amy gasped as she saw Goldeen and Seel splashing in the ocean alongside the ship.

"Look at them!" Amy's face lit up in a rare smile. The moment was spoiled, however, when she saw that her excited exclamation had caused the adults around her to mutter things like "this is no place for a young lady to be" or "young women should be seen and not heard".

Amy looked down at her feet, her face flaming. She was above criticism from ordinary folk, but certainly not her peers. Unwilling to make a scene, she turned and headed for her room, Growlithe and Nidoran in tow.

She sat on her bed, fiddling with the lace on the pillowcase as she stared out at the view. She could hear Nidoran noisily crunching Pokefood, while Growlithe looked earnestly at her as she turned to her favourite Pokemon.

"Join me, Growlithe," Amy said, patting the spot beside her.

Growlithe was unwilling to break the number one house rule, so instead sat at her feet and wagged his tail. She felt as reclusive as ever. She needed to breathe life into her soul and experience what it was like to be a Pokemon Trainer.

Amy walked over to the phone and dialled room service.

"Are there any events held on board the ship for Pokemon battles?" she asked, fiddling with the cord.

"Yes there are, ma'am, but they're all in economy class. The first-class cabin is holding host to a Pokemon beauty contest. Are you interested in signing up?"

"No, thank you," Amy hung up.

She wanted to feel the thrill of a real fight. Besides the occasional play fight, Growlithe had never been in a serious battle before. Nidoran was used to Pokemon battles, but only because Amy's younger brother, Liam, was a fanatic for battling, and Amy had recently adopted the wild Nidoran from a shelter after becoming convinced she could give it a warm, happy home.

"Growlithe, Nidoran, would you two like to enter a Pokemon battle?" Amy asked.

Nidoran turned from its food bowl and happily jumped straight into her arms, to her delight. Growlithe, who by nature was more restrained, simply wagged its tail.

"It's settled, then," Amy said. "We'll find a Trainer to battle."

The economy class cabin was not at all bad, thought Amy, as she descended the stairs which connected the first-class cabin to the rest of the ship and descended further into the cabins which constituted those who slept four to a room and who likely did not get a good night's sleep.

Amy kept the two Pokeballs which held her Pokemon close, as she had changed from her resort wear into something more casual; a cashmere jumper and a skirt that reached below the knee. Upon entering the deck, she was surprised to find that several of the Trainers were battling already; she could spy a Poliwhirl and a Raticate duking it out in one corner and a Geodude and an Arbok fighting in another. Amy crept by, trying not to grab anyone's attention when she bumped into someone larger than her and stumbled a little.

"Hey, are you a Pokemon Trainer?" asked the male sailor.

Unlike the red-faced, pipe-smoking vulgarians she had been brought up to believe of sailors, this young man was only a few years older than her. He must be a new recruit on board the ship.

"Yes," replied Amy, after a moment's hesitation. "I am a Pokemon Trainer."

"Well, do you wanna battle?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Three Pokemon each?"

"I have two Pokemon with me." replied Amy stiffly.

"Oh." he said, not mollified a bit. "Well, how about two on two, then?"

Amy nodded curtly. "Lead the way."

The sailor led Amy over to an empty space on the deck with enough room for a Pokemon battle. The sailor began to back away from her as Amy realised he was making enough room for the Pokemon to fight. Amy took a few steps back, her Pokeballs held tightly in her hand.

"My name's Jack." he said, selecting two of his Pokeballs.

"I'm Amy." she said, selecting a Pokeball.

"Well, Amy, you're in for a fight! Go, Shellder!"

Jack threw his Pokeball onto the deck, releasing a burst of red light to form a Pokemon. Shellder was a bivalve with a hard purple shell and a set of eyes with a tongue sticking out from inside its shell.

"Go, Nidoran!" Amy called.

The red light which shot out from her Pokeball formed Nidoran, eager to fight and lowering its head in anticipation to use its horn.

"Nidoran, Tackle!" Amy cried.

Nidoran headed off at a pace towards Shellder, lowering its head to charge with its horn.

"Shellder, use Withdraw!" Jack shouted.

Shellder retreated into its shell, hardening it in the process. Nidoran tackled Shellder, but Nidoran was knocked back by the force of Shellder's defence.

"Shellder, Tackle it now!"

"Nidoran, dodge its attack and use Double Kick!"

As Shellder emerged from its shell and launched itself at Nidoran, Nidoran dodged the attack by jumping backwards, then sped forwards to launch two precise kicks at the fleshy innards inside Shellder's shell. Shellder spun on the deck from the force, dazed from the impact.

"Shellder, get up and use Supersonic!" Jack roared.

"Nidoran, finish it! Use Poison Sting!"

Before Shellder could spin back to its normal posture, Nidoran lowered its head and pierced Shellder in the same spot again with its horn. Limp and weak, Shellder ceased to move as Nidoran returned to Amy's side.

"Shellder!" Jack cried. "Get up!"

Shellder remained immobile. Amy felt a thrill of adrenaline new to her. It was one thing to battle her brother - who trained more than she did and won more often than she did - but to battle on an unknown frontier against a stranger, with no way to know what Pokemon he had - it was thrilling.

Amy was surprised to see that a small crowd had gathered to watch, mostly Trainers who had finished their battles.

Furious to be bested by a girl, Jack returned Shellder to its Pokeball.

"Nice fluke," he said, mopping his brow with his hand.

Amy paused, wondering if she should continue using Nidoran. Growlithe had never been in a fight before - was this an opportune time to introduce him to Pokemon battling?

"Wait," Amy said, noticing that Jack was reaching for his second Pokeball. Amy returned Nidoran to its Pokeball with a flash of red light and selected the Pokeball which contained Growlithe.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. He tossed his next Pokeball into the fray. "Go, Machop!"

Machop appeared in a burst of red light, as a bipedal creature with a humanoid build and a tail. The crowd oohed and aahed as they watched. Amy held her Pokeball in her hand as she called,

"Go, Growlithe!"

Growlithe appeared in a burst of red light, happily wagging its tail, its exuberance slightly dampened when it spotted Machop's determined gaze.

For lack of knowing one of Growlithe's moves, Amy cried, "Growlithe, attack Machop!"

Growlithe turned to Amy and wagged its tail, bounding back towards her. The crowd tittered as Amy ignored Growlithe's attempts to bond.

"Growlithe, attack Machop!" she repeated.

As Growlithe turned towards Machop, Jack shouted,

"Machop, Leer Attack!"

Machop's eyes glowed and Growlithe was stunned by the attack, tottering over on its feet and howling as it tried to regain sight.

"Growlithe!" Amy cried, a hand flying to her mouth. "Are you OK?"

"Machop, use Low Kick!" Jack roared.

Machop sprinted towards Growlithe despite Amy's protestations and kicked it right in the chest, sending it flying across the deck, past where Amy stood. Growlithe lay limp at the crowd's feet, to their astonishment and shock.

"Growlithe!" Amy refrained from approaching, unless Machop attacked her. "Growlithe!"

Growlithe lay still, fainted. Amy let out a sob and blinked rapidly to hide her tears. Some of the spectators clapped for Jack's Machop.

"Are you sure you can win this?" Jack taunted. "Your Growlithe is pitiful."

Amy balled her fist in a fit of rage. How dare he mock her? She pointed her Pokeball at Growlithe and the red light engulfed her fallen Pokemon. She turned to Jack with a fierce expression.

"Go, Nidoran!"

Nidoran appeared in a burst of red light, its anger palpable.

"Very well, then." Jack said. "Machop, Karate Chop!"

"Nidoran, Growl Attack!"

Nidoran let out a fierce growl as Machop headed towards it, but it was unfazed by the maneuver.

"Dodge its attack!" Amy cried, as Nidoran managed to leap out of the way just in time. "Use Poison Sting!"

Nidoran landed on its feet to avoid Machop's Karate Chop, then reared its head and launched itself at Machop. Its attack made contact, piercing Machop's shoulder. Nidoran backed off to allow some room, then the crowd gasped as it noticed that Machop began rubbing its eyes and coughing violently.

"It's Poisoned!" shouted one passenger.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

"Machop, Low Kick!"

Nidoran ran towards Machop, avoiding the kick that Machop sent its way, leaping up into the air and landing two kicks straight in Machop's face.

"Finish it, Nidoran! Tackle!" Amy cried.

As Machop fell to the ground, Nidoran landed on the deck, launching at Machop and landing a hit with its head into Machop's midriff. There was a silence, as Machop, groaning, refused to move.

"I win!" Amy screamed, ecstatic in her victory. She jumped up and down like a crazed fan at a rally.

The silence was filled with cheers and applause, all chanting 'Amy! Amy! Amy!'

As Jack slumped off to head inside, Amy called out to him. "Wait!"

The crowd watched as Jack turned morosely towards Amy. Her hand was outstretched.

"I believe it's custom in the aftermath of Pokemon battles for the loser to provide cash to the winner."

Jack paused. "You don't look like you need it," he noted sourly.

You would've done the same thing to me."

Jack noticed that everyone was watching and retrieved a wad of cash from his pocket, stuffing it in her hand and left. Unperturbed by the grime of manhandled cash, Amy viewed it as a symbol of her first win and tucked it inside her purse. It was close to two hundred dollars, spare change at best. But if she was to make it her own, she would need a lot more money than this.


	4. Leaving Pallet Town

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Has anyone seen Joshua lately?" asked the teacher, looking around at her students.

"No," several voices chanted back.

"That's odd... he hasn't been to class in a few days."

"My Mum said she saw him in Pewter City," Ben spoke up. "She saw him coming out of the PokeMart.."

The teacher furrowed her brow, returning to the stack of homework she was marking. "I'll have to call his mother and see what's going on."

Class ended early that day.

"What do you think happened to Josh?" Beth asked, headed down the route from Viridian City to Pallet Town. Daniel walked by her side, as did Natalie, Beth's friend.

"I don't know," Daniel said, as the three of them walked out of the way to avoid two baby Rattata who were play fighting, under the watchful eye of their mother. "He said something to me when he was fighting Derek a couple of days ago."

"What was it?" Natalie asked. Her Squirtle walked beside her, a Pokemon with the majority of its body inside its shell, while its blue head, arms, legs and tail stuck out. It could walk upright and on all fours, and watched the day pass with an enviable unconcern.

"He said that he wanted to be a Pokemon Master."

Silence ensued the group as they reached Pallet Town, heading down the familiar path towards Daniel and Beth's house. Since it was the weekend, Natalie had been invited for a sleepover, whose parents lived in Viridian City.

"Should we go visit Josh at his house and see what's up?" Natalie asked.

"We should head home first." Daniel said, his tummy growling. "I'm hungry."

Mary glanced up to see her two children entering, their backpacks swinging loose from their shoulders as they placed them on the hat rack. Natalie walked up to Mary.

"Hi, Mrs. S. I hope it's alright that I stay over this weekend."

"Of course! Your Mom and I have already discussed it. Here, have a seat. I've made muffins."

The three students sat down at the table and took their pick of a large plate filled with blueberry muffins. After untying her apron and washing her hands, Mary joined the others at the table.

"So, how was your day? What did you learn?"

"The usual," Daniel said. "We went over what status ailments afflicted Pokemon and how to treat them."

"How many can you name?

"Aw, Mom, we already went over this at school," Beth protested.

"Well, then, it'll be fresh in your mind," Mary smiled.

"We learned about paralysis, which can often be dealt by Electric-type or Poison-type attacks. It can prevent the Pokemon from attacking or moving."

"Good. Next?"

Without much enthusiasm, Beth replied, "Poison. This ailment is dealt most frequently by Poison-types. It causes a Pokemon to feel incrementally ill as time goes on."

"A burn will result in a Pokemon feeling constant pain, and will require a Burn Heal to treat." added Daniel. "Fire-type Pokemon use attacks which can often cause a burn."

"Good. Natalie, how about you?" Mary asked kindly.

"Freezing is another status ailment." Natalie grinned. She was glad to be chosen as a participant in this little family ritual. "It's caused by Ice-type attacks and stops the Pokemon from moving or attacking."

"Sleep is a status caused by specific moves, but can also be caused by the Pokemon being afflicted itself." Daniel said.

"Good. And what move is that?"

"Rest!" Natalie piped in. "Snorlax is a Pokemon well known for its tendency to lie down and block passages or routes during its slumber."

"You sure know your status ailments," Mary smiled at Natalie. "Daniel, I'd like to go over the Town Map again."

"Again?" Beth whined.

"It's not as though you'll be going with him, so there's no need to stay if you'd rather go play outside with Natalie."

"It's OK..." Beth said, folding her arms in a sulk.

"Can I watch?" Natalie asked.

"You sure can, Natalie." Mary smiled, retrieving the map from where it was tacked on a cork board. "Now, Daniel, could you tell me about the eight Gyms?"

"Mom, is it necessary?" Daniel sighed. "We went over this last night."

"I want you to be prepared as possible. After all, you want me to buy you some supplies, don't you?"

"Yes..." Daniel said, taking a deep breath. He spun the map around on the table so it faced him.

"We're in Pallet Town," Mary pointed to a point on the map.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yes, we all know that one, Mom."

"Starting in Pallet Town, I'll have to travel across Kanto to reach the eight Gyms." Daniel explained. "There's one in Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Saffron City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, Vermilion City and one on Cinnabar Island."

"Good. Now can you tell me a little about each Gym?"

Daniel sighed. "The Gym in Pewter is the only one which allows new challengers. The Gym in Cerulean demands that you have one Badge, the Gyms in Vermilion and Celadon demand that you have two Badges, the Gym in Fuchsia demands that you have four, the Gyms in Saffron and on Cinnabar Island demand that you have five, and the Viridian Gym demands seven Badges."

"Do you know the Types of Pokemon each Gym uses?" Mary asked.

"Almost every one of them, except for the Viridian Gym. The Gym Leader rarely visits, only when a Trainer makes an appointment to battle him."

"That sounds a bit pretentious," Natalie remarked.

"I assume there can't be too many Trainers out there with seven Badges yet. After all, the Championship's only just ended." Mary said. "Well, Daniel, you seem to know your stuff. Tomorrow at noon we'll head to Viridian City and buy you some supplies."

"Thanks, Mom," Daniel beamed.

"We were asked in class today if anyone's seen Josh." said Natalie, turning to Mary. "Ben's Mom thought she saw him in Pewter City. Have you heard from his Mom lately?"

"No, I haven't..." Mary lapsed into silence. "You don't think...?"

"What? What?" Beth asked, who had sat in silence with Vulpix in her lap. "What's happened?"

Mary turned to her daughter. "I'll have a talk with his mother tomorrow and see what's going on. He's probably just there to look at the Pewter Museum of Science, that's all."

Daniel remained silent. A bit of an optimistic assessment, if you asked him.

The next morning, Daniel was woken by Meowth scratching on the bedpost and endlessly jumping up and down from the bed.

"I'm up," said Daniel, smiling resignedly. "You act as if I didn't give you enough food last night."

After showering and changing into khaki shorts and a white, short-sleeved T-shirt, Daniel followed Meowth downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mary was already pouring out food and milk for the Pokemon, careful to keep greedy Vulpix from claiming Meowth's food bowl, too.

"I should wake your sister." said Mary. "Knowing her, she'll be in bed till late. I think Natalie's outside; why don't you go outside and play?"

"Sure, Mom," Daniel obliged, leaving Meowth and Vulpix to eye each other warily, eating side-by-side.

Daniel exited his house amid a stream of sunlight giving Pallet the rich, homely feel that made Daniel glad to have been born and raised in such a beautiful town. Daniel couldn't see Natalie, but after asking a passerby whether they had seen a young, red headed girl with a Squirtle, he was pointed in the direction of the lake to the south of Pallet.

"Squirtle! Use Bubble!"

Natalie sat at the water's edge, discarding her sandals and dipping her ankles into the cool water, warmed by the sun's rays. Squirtle was happily swimming in the lake, blowing bubbles which popped only seconds after emerging from his mouth.

"Hi, Daniel," Natalie smiled, looking up at him, who joined her at the water's edge. He removed his sandals and dipped feet in the water. "Where's Beth?"

"Sleeping in. I think's she forgotten she has a guest to entertain."

"It's very peaceful here," remarked Natalie, giggling as Squirtle retreated inside its shell and began spinning around in the water. "You must love living here."

Daniel lay on his back, gazing up at the cloudless sky. He winced in the sun's harsh glare and shielded his eyes, the light filtered through his fingertips.

"I do. I love Pallet Town."

Natalie joined him, lying beside him. "You want to leave home, don't you?"

Daniel fixed his gaze on a cloud that came into view. "I want to become a Pokemon Trainer, so I have to."

Natalie turned back to the sky and clasped her hands over her stomach. "Daniel, I'd like to come with you."

Daniel got up with a start. He stared at Natalie, who continued to stare up at the sky.

"You want to be a Pokemon Trainer as well?" he asked, hearing his name being called from far away.

"Sure." Natalie smiled, getting to her feet and putting her sandals on. "Squirtle, it's time to go."

Squirtle got out of the lake and shook the water from its shell, looking up at Natalie.

"Are you seriously considering it?" Daniel asked.

"Wouldn't you want me joining you?"

"O-of course!" Daniel said, beaming all of a sudden. "It would be great to have company on my journey!"

"Our journey," Natalie grinned, reaching down to pat Squirtle.

"There you two are," Mary said, slightly out of breath as Meowth and Vulpix trotted beside her. "Beth's having breakfast now. We should be leaving in about an hour's time."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Great."

"You two can go ahead." said Mary. "Beth and I will meet you outside the Pokemart in Viridian City. How does that sound?"

"Sure, sounds good." Daniel said. "Meowth, care to join?"

Meowth took his owner's word and joined him at his side.

"Let's go!" Natalie said.

Daniel and Natalie walked through the route connecting Pallet to Viridian, watching Pidgey fly through the sky, occasionally catching a glimpse of a Pidgeotto. Pidgeot were rare to be seen; they flew at such intense speeds it was impossible to catch one during its flight. They entered Viridian City, passing the Pokemon Center as they did so.

"About what I said earlier, about becoming a Pokemon Trainer..." began Natalie.

Daniel turned to her. "What about it?"

"We'll need some experience before we head off."

"Really?" Daniel said, ignoring the pit of doubt in his stomach. Truth be told, Meowth had never entered a fight before, let alone know any moves that Daniel was aware of. Beth's Vulpix was the same.

"We could have a Pokemon battle while we wait for your Mom and sister," suggested Natalie.

"Are you guys gonna have a battle?" asked a voice from nearby.

Daniel and Natalie turned to see Derek, one of the many students from the Pokemon School walking towards them. Derek was a few years younger than both of them.

"Hi, Derek," Natalie waved. "We were just about to train our Pokemon."

"Well, how about you battle me? I've been spending all day trying to find someone to train with, but since Josh beat me, nobody wants to waste the time..."

Natalie was touched by Derek's heartbroken expression. "I'll have a Pokemon battle with you, Derek."

"Really?" Derek's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"You're on," Natalie grinned. She turned her head in the direction of an expanse of land, near a route which led west. "There's room for our battle there."

"Cool!" Derek exclaimed, nearly tripping over in his haste to run there before Natalie.

"Boys," Natalie smiled to herself.

Natalie and Derek faced each other, making enough room for the Pokemon battle. Daniel stood to the side. Meowth, sat on the ground and began licking his paws.

"I choose Rattata!" Derek threw his Pokeball onto the ground, releasing Rattata in a burst of red light.

"I choose Squirtle," Natalie said. "Ready, Squirtle?"

Squirtle nodded, walking out onto the field, facing Rattata determinedly.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" Derek shouted.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!" Natalie called, as Rattata disappeared into thin air. "Wait for the right moment!"

Squirtle spun its tail around at just the right time. When Rattata appeared out of thin air and leapt to attack, it received the full brunt of Squirtle's attack and flew over backwards.

Natalie shouted, "Squirtle, use Bubble!"

Squirtle released a stream of countless bubbles from its mouth which popped on Rattata and sent it stumbling back.

"Tackle Attack!" Natalie shouted.

"Rattata!" Derek screamed. "Look out!"

Squirtle took a step back, then lowered its head and tackled Rattata dead-on. Rattata rolled through the grass and stopped at its master's feet, where it lay quite unconscious.

"Natalie is the winner!" Daniel declared, but Natalie remained silent.

"Are you OK?" Natalie asked Derek, as Squirtle returned to her side.

Derek gingerly picked up his Rattata and looked at Natalie with a menacing scowl. "You're a bully."

He ran off, headed in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Natalie remained still, while Squirtle looked up at his Trainer.

"Natalie?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine," Natalie said, her voice strangled. Her cheeks were flaming.

Daniel watched as she exhaled mightily, running a hand through her ginger hair.

"Little boys can be so immature at times," she said, before turning to Daniel and smiling. "Shall we have a battle next?"

"Don't you want to take Squirtle to the Pokemon Center first?" Daniel asked.

Squirtle shook its head, quite pumped from the action.

"He's fine. Barely a scratch, right?"

Squirtle nodded, smiling up at Natalie.

"OK. Meowth, are you ready?" asked Daniel.

Meowth nodded and got to its feet, looking warily at Squirtle. Daniel walked around to face Natalie, with Meowth standing a few steps in front of him. Natalie and Squirtle readied themselves.

"Ready?" Natalie asked.

"Sure am," Daniel smiled. "Go!"

"Squirtle, Tackle Attack!" cried Natalie.

Squirtle ran towards Meowth, its head bowed. Meowth eyes widened in fascination.

"Meowth, uh, dodge it!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth let out a hiss as it avoided Squirtle's attack. Meowth looked at Daniel in curiosity.

"Meowth, it's a Pokemon battle. You've got to fight Squirtle!"

Meowth shook its head, then jumped out of the way as Squirtle attempted to use Tackle again.

"Meowth's very agile," Natalie commented. "Squirtle, Bubble Attack!"

Squirtle shot a stream of bubbles towards Meowth. Meowth attempted to claw them, but instead got hit in the face and stumbled backwards in its haste to escape, hissing madly.

"Meowth, use Scratch Attack!" Daniel said.

Having determined that this was indeed a battle, Meowth faced Squirtle and ran towards him on its four legs. Squirtle was anxious at this display of agility.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!" Natalie called.

"Meowth, leap up and attack Squirtle's face!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth jumped in time to avoid Squirtle's Tail Whip, delivering two quick scratches to Squirtle which sent him reeling backward.

"Meowth, use Bite Attack!"

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

Meowth was faster, managing to grip on to Squirtle and bite its tail. Howling in pain, Squirtle failed to shake Meowth off, until Meowth decided a few more bites for good measure wouldn't hurt.

"I give up!" Natalie exclaimed, to both Daniel and Meowth's surprise.

"Meowth, let go of Squirtle," Daniel added, "Please."

Meowth released Squirtle, watching as Natalie rushed into the fray and held her Pokemon in her arms. Daniel was glad to see that his affectionate, cuddly Meowth had been so quick on his feet in the battle, but he also felt a little guilty. Perhaps he should've gone easier on Squirtle.

"It's not your fault; it's mine," Natalie said, returning Squirtle to its Pokeball. "I can't stand to see Squirtle hurt too badly. I'll take Squirtle to the Pokemon Center - "

"I'll join you," Daniel insisted, as Meowth tagged along. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" Natalie said, surprised by Daniel's apology. "To be honest, I haven't had any competition other than Caterpies and Pidgeys from other Trainers. The only other Pokemon who was able to beat my Squirtle time and again was my sister's Pikachu."

"Well, no surprises there," Daniel remarked dryly. "Water-types are weak to Electric-types."

"I stopped battling as hard after my sister left Viridian City, to collect the Gym badges. I didn't think much of myself as a Trainer. Then, you reminded me."

"Me?" Daniel asked.

Natalie smiled, her red hair glinting in the sunlight. "You were so much happier after your Mom let you become a Pokemon Trainer. I saw that same expression on my sister, once my parents told her she had permission to leave home. I want that, too - in fact, I have it now."

"I can't see it," Daniel teased. "You should smile more. You seem to do it so often; it's almost irregular for you not to."

Natalie bowed her head, a small smile on her lips. "You're right. Although, sometimes it's difficult for me to keep on smiling."

"Natalie!" came a voice from afar.

Daniel and Natalie turned to see Beth running towards them. Vulpix was running beside her, grateful to stretch her legs and run at last.

"What have you guys been doing?" Beth asked, as Vulpix ran about and played.

"We were just having a Pokemon battle," Daniel blurted out.

"Really?" Beth asked, her mouth agape. "Squirtle? And Meowth? Who won?"

"Well, D - " began Natalie.

"We both won." Daniel interrupted quickly. "It was a draw."

"Well, that's no fun," Beth pouted. "I just passed Derek and he looked really mad. He said he'd never be a Pokemon Trainer if he kept losing to bullies. He even asked me for a battle! Can you imagine? My Vulpix?"

Vulpix looked suitably disappointed as Beth laughed over the idea of her precious Pokemon in a scuffle on the grass, biting and scratching and hurting another Pokemon.

"My Vulpix is going to be in beauty contests all around Kanto, especially the one in Celadon City!"

"Celadon City?" Daniel asked. "Is Mom taking you there?"

"No, silly! I'm going with you!" Beth grinned.

There was a second of silence, as Natalie excused herself to heal Squirtle at the Pokemon Center.

"Beth... I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but Natalie asked to come with me on my adventure. I said yes."

"She can't be going on an adventure with you! What about me? Who am I going to talk to at school?" Beth pouted, clearly distressed. "I need her here!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks for thinking of me."

"Did Mom say it was OK?" asked Beth.

"Actually, Beth, it's not Mom's decision as to whether or not Natalie comes on this trip. Besides, Natalie's parents said yes, and that's all that matters. Mom will be glad that I have someone going with me."

"You're so selfish sometimes, only ever thinking about yourself!" Beth shouted. "I have to stay in Pallet Town while you two explore Kanto and get to see all the sights and Pokemon. It's not fair!"

"Beth," came Mary's voice, joining them. "I'm warning you, don't start this all up again."

"But, Mom..." pleaded Beth. "Natalie's going with Daniel on his trip. If she can, why can't I?"

"You're too young." warned Mary.

"I'm the same age as Natalie! That's only a year younger than Daniel!"

"If Natalie's parents have said she can go, that's their decision. Mine is not to have both of my children up and leave me in the space of a week. Do you understand?"

Daniel remained silent, while Beth bowed her head under her mother's furious glare. "Yes..."

"Good." Mary turned to Daniel. "Where's Natalie?"

"She's at the Pokemon Center."

"OK. Well we'll be at the PokeMart, so make sure to pop in and tell her so we can meet you there."

"Yes, Mom," Daniel said, ignoring the sulky glare Beth gave him.

Later, the four of them exited Viridian City's Pokemart with everything they could carry. Mary had bought Daniel some empty Pokeballs in which to catch new Pokemon, as well as some Potions and three each of Antidotes, Paralyz Heal and Awakening. Daniel felt a little guilty as Mary handed over the bill, but his mother leaned over and whispered to Daniel, "I get a twenty percent discount."

If Beth had been near enough to notice how much was being spent on her older brother's trip, she would've packed a tantrum right then and there. As it was, she in the Pokedoll aisle with Natalie.

The group exited and headed south towards Pallet Town. Meowth and Vulpix played with each other while Beth frowned at the number of Pokeballs Daniel was given, asking leading questions which Daniel expertly deferred. Mary offered to buy Natalie something, but she had flatly refused.

"My parents already gave me some money to buy some supplies. I appreciate it, but it's not necessary, Mrs. S."

When they reached Pallet Town, Mary suddenly announced, "I'm going to catch up with Joshua's mother. I'll see what I can find out."

Later that night, everyone crowded into the dining room.

"Here," Mary said, discreetly passing Daniel an envelope as Beth left the table to wash her hands for dinner. "It's some money for your travels. It's all I can afford after today's splurge, so look after it carefully."

Daniel didn't dare look. He knew that his mother's wages were the only source of income she had, and that the savings that his father had amassed for the better part of his life were slowly waning. With one less mouth to feed, Daniel imagined that he'd be less of a burden - but if he so much as voiced that fact to his mother, she might chastise him for thinking such things.

"Mom, we're out of soap," Beth said, wringing her hands dry as Vulpix avoided the minuscule pellets of water being flung at her.

"Did you use the last of it?" Mary asked.

"Well, what do you think I used to wash my hands?" Beth replied sulkily, settling into her seat. Vulpix jumped onto her lap, but Beth waved her away.

"Beth, I know you're angry about not being able to leave, but it's just not the right time." Mary tried to appease her daughter's mood, to no avail. "I'd like you to take into account the fact that Daniel will no longer be around."

"Oh!" Beth's eyes gleamed. She turned to Daniel. "Do I get your bedroom now?"

"Well, let's not be hasty," Mary interrupted. "Daniel will need a place to sleep when he returns."

"It's fine, Mom, really." Daniel took a bite of his dinner, unconcernedly.

"Really?" Mary and Beth asked in unison, with different expressions on their face. Beth looked rapt with excitement, while Mary looked a little worried.

"Well, it's not like I won't visit. But when I do, is there any need to keep all my stuff exactly the same way as it is? Not really. But only on one condition." Daniel turned to Beth. "If I agree to give you my room, you have to stop pestering Mom about leaving home and be a bit more considerate to the fact that she's not going to have me around. It'll be a hard time for her."

"That's very sweet of you, Daniel," Mary smiled.

"After all, I'm her favorite child." joked Daniel.

Everybody erupted into laughter, enjoying the tender moment of joy. It would be missed, thought Mary.

"Hey Mrs. S, did you find out what's going on with Josh?" Natalie asked.

Mary's face was still red with the exertion of laughing so hard. "Now that you mention it, I talked to his mother and she told me something quite interesting."

"What?" asked three voices at once.

"Well," Mary paused to savour the moment. She wasn't sure whether it could be classed as good or bad news. "His mother told me that he left to become a Pokemon Trainer."

"He's left home?" Natalie asked.

"His mother was surprised, too. Naturally, she had her reservations - but you know Joshua, he's as stubborn a young boy as I've ever met - and I suppose that inspires a kind of lust for adventure that he just wasn't getting here. He packed his bags and left without a goodbye."

"Wow..." Beth said.

"Maybe you'll come across him in your travels?" asked Mary, turning to Daniel and Natalie.

"Yeah," Daniel said, remembering the determination on Joshua's face the last time he saw him. "Maybe."


	5. Viridian Forest

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Daniel and Natalie walked through the route which connected Pallet and Viridian, paying no attention to the passing Rattata or nesting Pidgey in their trees. Their footsteps among the tall grass was only punctuated by the sounds of Pokemon all around them.

"Do you think we left too early?" Natalie asked.

The farewell dinner had lasted beyond Daniel and Beth's usual bedtime, but Mary had sent them to bed so they wouldn't be too tired for tomorrow. Natalie had stayed over, occupying a sleeping a bag on the floor of Beth's bedroom. When Daniel had awoken at dawn out of sheer excitement and trepidation for the journey to come, he found it hard to concentrate on not waking anybody up while he read Pokemon manuals, repacked his bag and tried to keep Meowth quiet while brushing his fur.

After breakfast and an awkward, tearful goodbye, Daniel and Natalie set off for Viridian City. Beth had watched sourly, her arms folded, until the two of them were out of sight.

They walked along the sunny streets of Viridian City. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace was stirring, and townspeople were erecting placards and signs, advertising new items and discounts. Daniel saw with a pang that the PokeMart was advertising their 'new in stock' Ponyta Pokedoll.

As they walked past Natalie's parents' house, Daniel stopped but Natalie continued on.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your parents?" he asked.

Natalie shrugged. "Not really."

The fresh sense of adventure had been slightly dampened. Daniel tried to think of happy things, realising he'd miss his mother's baking.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, pressing the matter.

"I'm sure," Natalie insisted, pasting a smile onto her face. "Look!"

In front of the forest was a building which functioned as an entry checkpoint.

"Viridian Forest... I heard it's a maze in there." Daniel said.

"The bug catchers in our class like to visit here. commented Natalie. "Do you think we'll bump into them?"

"Perhaps they'll be interested in a Pokemon battle," Daniel smiled, turning to Natalie. "Now that we're Pokemon Trainers."

Taking one last look at Viridian City, Natalie paused as Daniel turned to enter.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"My parents... they didn't even look up when I told them I'd be leaving."

Discomfited, Daniel asked, "Are you sure they heard you?"

Natalie blocked her eyes from the sun as she peered past the Viridian Gym and to the bustling crowd gathering at the PokeMart, where Daniel's Mom would start work soon.

"We should get a move on. Ready?"

Daniel and Natalie entered the building, packed full with Bug Trainers hoping to get an early start on their training. The Bug Trainers perused wire racks of pamphlets on the dangers of Poison and Paralysis, nodded gravely as they took advice from each other about hotspots to catch wild Pokemon and debated furiously over the never-ending debate: Caterpie or Weedle?

"Welcome!" sighed the receptionist, glad to turn her attention away from the Bug Trainer who clamoured for her opinion on the subject. "You two don't look like Bug Trainers," she noted with some relief.

"Hey!" came several voices at once. "What's wrong with Bug Trainers?"

Pasting a fake smile on her face, she was quick to respond. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Is there always this many Bug Trainers?" asked Natalie.

"Always the same people in the same groups," replied the receptionist, careful to keep her voice to a whisper. "They're wildly protective of their strategies to catch Bug Pokemon. You'd have an easier time becoming the Champion than joining their groups without an explicit invitation."

"That's something to think about," smiled Natalie, catching Daniel's eye.

"As for Viridian Forest," the receptionist resumed her speaking voice. "Keep in mind that several of our visitors tend to get lost easily. Don't panic! Bug catchers are roaming around every inch of the place and will help you if you get stuck."

"Thanks," Natalie smiled gratefully, turning to Daniel. "Let's go."

Once inside the forest, the towering trees create a dense canopy over which sunlight thinly filtered through. Leaves crunched beneath their feet and chirps and rustling from branches and tall grass caused the hairs on the back of Daniel's neck to stand on end. A gentle hoot came from above, startling them both.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know," joked Daniel, glancing around warily.

Alight with fervour, Natalie remarked, "Are you kidding? This place is almost magical!"

They came across a sign which gave warnings as to the status ailments that the majority of the Pokemon in Viridian Forest were known to afflict others with. It was advised that Pokemon Trainers bring lots of Antidotes, Paralyz Heals and Awakenings, just in case.

"Luckily we have them," Daniel said. "Shall we - "

"Wait," Natalie whispered, grabbing his wrist. "Look over there."

Nestled under a tree, Daniel saw two Pokemon staring at each other from a short distance away. They were completely motionless, but then Natalie gasped in surprise when one launched itself at the other.

"Look at that poor Caterpie!" Natalie whispered.

One was a Caterpie, attempting to fight a Weedle, with poor results. The Caterpie managed to Tackle Weedle each time it could manage, but the Weedle counter attacked with its Poison Sting. Caterpie was hurt - as a Bug-type, it was susceptible to Weedle's Poison-type attacks.

"I have to help the Caterpie," said Natalie, looking down at Squirtle.

"Be careful!" Daniel whispered in a hushed tone.

Sensing danger from behind, the Caterpie turned and saw that it had an audience. Ramrod still, Caterpie watched tensely as it saw that the two Trainers were accompanied by a Meowth and a Squirtle, before being tackled in a surprise move by Weedle. Caterpie rolled through the grass and landed underneath the trunk of a tree. It attempted to get up but couldn't manage to move. Weedle took this opportunity to attack.

"Squirtle, use Bubble Attack on Weedle!" Natalie cried.

As Weedle leapt to take Caterpie down, its head lowered and its stinger aimed, Squirtle released a series of bubbles which propelled towards Weedle. Weedle was blasted mid-attack, sending it reeling into the undergrowth.

"Natalie, capture it!" Daniel said, coming across an idea.

"Capture the Caterpie?" Natalie turned to him in surprise.

"The Caterpie's weak and it needs a home. Why don't you take it in?"

Natalie smiled, her shoulders sagging with relief. "That's a great idea."

She unlatched a spare Pokeball from her belt, but Daniel cried, "Watch out!"

Instead of focusing on the weakened Caterpie, the Weedle turned its attention to Natalie. It launched itself into the air, but not before a loud thwack sent Weedle flying. It slammed into a tree opposite and slid down it, breathing heavily with the labor of the sudden attack.

"Squirtle," Natalie bent down to hug the Pokemon. At the last minute, Squirtle had pounded Weedle with its fist. "You saved me. Thank you."

Standing up, Natalie gripped the empty Pokeball in her hand. She could capture the weakened Weedle, but she turned to Caterpie instead and threw the Pokeball at it.

The Pokeball made contact with Caterpie, opening and absorbing Caterpie in a flash of red light. As the Pokeball closed, it wiggled slightly and Natalie held her breath as she waited... waited... ah, blessed silence. The Pokeball was still.

"I caught it!" shouted Natalie ecstatically. She ran up to where the Pokeball lay dormant near the trunk and knelt to pick it up.

Natalie released the injured Caterpie from its Pokeball to check on its health. Wheezing with the effort of remaining conscious, Caterpie's body was tinged with a purple hue.

"It's Poisoned!" Daniel said, kneeling beside Natalie. "Weedle's Poison Sting must've caused it."

Daniel handed her an Antidote he retrieved from his backpack. "Use mine."

Natalie thanked him and sprayed the Antidote onto Caterpie. The Bug Pokemon looked relieved, but was still bruised from the fight. Natalie retrieved a Potion from her backpack and administered it to Caterpie, who roused slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie took the Caterpie in her arms. "Are you OK, little guy?"

"Hey!" called a voice from afar. "Did you catch that Caterpie?"

Daniel and Natalie looked up to see a bug catcher running towards them, net in tow and a belt full of Pokeballs.

"Yeah. Well, kind of," Natalie admitted lamely. "This Caterpie was hurt fighting with a Weedle, so I rescued it."

"That's no good! How will Bug-types ever get strong if they're treated like babies?"

"They are babies!" Natalie held the Caterpie in her arms. "Pokemon need care and love to grow. Isn't that right, Squirtle?"

"Whatever," the bug catcher rolled his eyes. "Hey! How about a battle? Let's test your Bug Pokemon against mine!"

"Can't you see we're a bit busy?" Natalie asked.

"Pokemon Trainers have to battle when their eyes meet. It's the code we all live by." the bug catcher said, folding his arms. "If you won't battle, then I'll battle your friend instead."

The bug catcher turned his attention to Daniel, who nodded.

"Sure, I'll battle you." Daniel glanced at Meowth. "Ready?"

Meowth extended its claws, nodding in assent.

"Great," the bug catcher said, stepping back to make a battlefield. "Are you sure you want to take me on? I'm a very skilled Pokemon Trainer, you know."

"It's not exactly like you gave us a choice… "

Daniel and Meowth stood strong.

"I only have one Pokemon," said Daniel. "Let's have a one-on-one battle."

"Only one Pokemon? Hah!" the bug catcher laughed.

"You didn't give us your name," Natalie said, rocking the Caterpie in her arms gently.

"My name?" he asked.

"It's more polite to demand money from someone who you can address by name," Daniel said, his mouth curving into a smile. "Seeing as I'm about to put you in your place!"

"We'll see about that!" the bug catcher roared in laughter. "And what's your name?"

"My name's Daniel. I choose Meowth!"

Meowth walked forward on its four legs, baring its claws.

"I'm Arnie." Arnie selected a Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the grass. "And I choose you, Weedle!"

Weedle appeared in a burst of red light, its stinger aimed.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!" Arnie shouted.

"Meowth, dodge it!" Daniel shouted.

Weedle leapt at Meowth, its stinger sharp, but Meowth was able to avoid it, landing on its hind legs, with its claws drawn.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

"Weedle, String Shot!"

As Meowth leapt towards Weedle, ready to strike, Weedle shot a stream of white string at Meowth. Meowth was impeded, unable to move as the string tightened and caused Meowth to fall over.

"Now, Weedle! Use Poison Sting!"

Weedle leapt at Meowth, its stinger landing in Meowth's chest as Meowth howled in pain, trying in vain to scratch Weedle, but its limbs were bound. It fell over in its attempt to remain upright.

"Weedle, same again! Aim for the chest!" Arnie ordered.

"Meowth, don't try to use Scratch Attack!" Daniel cried. "Dodge with all your might and use Bite Attack instead!"

As Weedle leapt towards Meowth, Meowth managed to take an uneasy step back and catch Weedle in its mouth. Biting down hard, Weedle let out a screech of pain that echoed through the trees, and Meowth swung Weedle around in its mouth until it dropped, lifeless, to the ground.

"WEEDLE!" Arnie screamed, racing into the field.

Daniel rushed in, taking Meowth in his arms. Covered in Weedle's String Shot, Meowth almost looked mummified.

"Tell me how to get this stuff off," Daniel demanded, trying to pick the string off as Meowth wriggled without abandon, making the process a lot more difficult.

"I'll only tell you if you forfeit the right to collect money from me." Arnie said, as he picked up his injured Weedle.

"That's not fair!" Natalie shouted. Caterpie was now wriggling in her arms with joy and in good health. Squirtle looked angrily at Arnie, clearly understanding the situation. "You lost; you have to give some of your money to Daniel. Your so-called code has some serious flaws!"

Grumbling, Arnie retrieved a wad of cash from his pocket. He tossed it on the ground as though it were defiled. He headed off, muttering to himself.

Daniel picked up the slightly muddy cash, brushing the leaves off his clothes.

"That guy was a jerk," Natalie said, approaching Daniel with Caterpie in her arms and Squirtle by her side. "Wait a second! I have an idea!"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, still frantic in his attempts to rescue Meowth from mummification.

"Stand back; let Squirtle deal with this." Natalie said.

Daniel obliged, feeling a pit of guilt as he left Meowth on the grassy floor, angrily clawing at the sticky strands which encased him.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle hesitated for a second, then released a jet of water from its mouth which drenched Meowth head to toe. Meowth stood in vain against the torrent, which sent him flying through the tall grass, sending Pidgeys who were feeding on fallen berries scattering in all directions.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried, running towards the fallen figure of his Pokemon.

Meowth was cold and shivering, but Daniel took him in his arms nonetheless. He could see that Weedle's String Shot had began to dissipate and Meowth could move again. Meowth jumped out of Daniel's arms and gave him a cautious look as he shook his fur.

"I'm sorry, Meowth. It was the only way to get that sticky string off of you," Daniel said.

Meowth relented slightly, shivering.

"Wrap him in this." Natalie said, pulling a fresh blanket from her backpack. Daniel took it with a thanks and wrapped it around Meowth, drying him.

"How's Caterpie?" Daniel asked.

"I put it back in its Pokeball. For now, I want to keep it safe and away from Pokemon battles." Natalie said, helping Daniel up as he passed her the towel. "Are you OK, Meowth?"

Meowth nodded, snuggling into Daniel's legs.

"Let's continue on," Daniel said.

Daniel and Natalie walked side-by-side with their Pokemon following them dutifully. They passed flocks of Pidgeys, which scattered before they could come close, and they also caught sight of some Kakuna and Metapod hanging in the trees. They could hear more Caterpie rustling in the grass, as well as catching sight of a few Weedle ominously nearby.

"This place is beautiful," Natalie remarked, stepping over a sleeping Caterpie, careful not to disturb its slumber. "What a wonderful walk to Pewter City."

"You know... not all the places we visit may be as beautiful as this one." Daniel said. "We're lucky."

"Yeah, I know."

They came to a small clearing where they stopped for a short break. They sat with their backs to a large oak tree, taking a sip from their water canteens.

"I wonder what time it is," Natalie said, replacing the cap on her bottle. "It's impossible to tell in here."

"We'd know if it was getting dark. It'd be quite scary," Daniel admitted, looking up to where the tree's thick branches filtered dim rays of sunlight.

"You're scared of the dark?" Natalie teased, turning to him with a smile.

"My Dad used to be a hiker. He'd scold me for being afraid of the dark; he'd say it was just part of the excitement of being on an adventure."

Natalie remained silent then noticed something rustle in the undergrowth, "Look!"

Daniel glanced over at to a patch of tall grass, where a Pokemon with a stem-like body, a leaf on either side acting as hands and a yellow, bell-shaped head was trying to catch berries from a nearby tree.

"It's a Bellsprout!" Natalie whispered. "You don't see them in these parts."

The Bellsprout was flailing with its leaf arms, trying to pick up a berry and consuming it hungrily.

"You should catch it, Daniel."

Daniel turned to Meowth. "Do you think I can?"

Meowth shook his head, pointing to himself.

"Ah, I see. You can," Daniel laughed.

Bellsprout looked up at the sudden noise, frozen in place as it noticed a Meowth eyeing it. Sensing danger, Bellsprout took off at a run.

"Meowth, chase after it!"

Daniel followed Meowth as they both ran after the Bellsprout, who fled using its skinny, stem-like legs.

"Wait for me!" Natalie said, getting up from her spot under the tree. "Let's follow them, Squirtle."

However, Daniel and Meowth, were not having much luck. Bellsprout was very agile, jumping over a fallen log with ease in its attempts to escape.

"Weedle's String Shot sure would've been helpful here," Daniel puffed, as he climbed over the fallen log with Meowth at his side.

As they turned a corner, they saw that the Bellsprout had come to a dead end, and had turned to face its pursuers with a defiant look.

"Meowth, you ready?" Daniel asked, looking down to his feline pal. Meowth nodded. "Good. Use Growl Attack!"

Meowth let out a growl at Bellsprout which made it hesitate for a moment, increasing its caution.

"OK, Meowth. Use Scratch Attack on Bellsprout!"

Meowth ran towards Bellsprout, its claws drawn. Bellsprout stood its ground and released long vines from its body which lashed out at Meowth. Meowth was sent flying backwards by the sudden attack, rolling across the ground near Daniel's feet.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel, kneeling to aid his Pokemon

"Daniel, are you OK?" shouted Natalie, disturbing a nest of Pidgey above who took to the skies in alarm.

Natalie and Squirtle arrived on the scene, noticing Meowth injured on the forest floor.

"Yeah. This Pokemon is tough once it's in a pinch." Daniel sighed, looking at Bellsprout's fierce expression.

"I wish I could help you, but Squirtle's weak to Grass-types." Natalie said. "Are you still going to capture it?"

Daniel stood defiantly and helped Meowth to its feet.

"Meowth, I saw how agile you were in your first battle. I want you to dodge Bellsprout's vines at all costs, then use Scratch Attack again, OK?"

Meowth nodded, nervously turning towards Bellsprout, who remained furious.

"Go!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth set off towards Bellsprout, its claws drawn. Bellsprout used Vine Whip again, brandishing its vines at Meowth. Meowth avoided the first one, then the second, then the third as it came closer and closer.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on Bellsprout!" Natalie shouted. "Trust me!"

Squirtle nodded, taking a deep breath and expelling a jet of water directly at Bellsprout. Bellsprout was quite unharmed, but this second of distraction was enough for Meowth leap up at Bellsprout and scratch it several times on the face.

"Bite Attack, Meowth!"

Meowth bit firmly into Bellsprout, causing it to writhe in pain.

"Watch out, Meowth!" Daniel shouted, unlatching an empty Pokeball from his belt and throwing it at Bellsprout.

Meowth jumped out of the Pokeball's trajectory as the Pokeball made contact with Bellsprout, absorbing it in a flash of red light and lay still on the grassy floor, shaking slightly. Daniel and Natalie held their breath. The Pokeball stayed motionless.

"I caught Bellsprout!" Daniel shouted, running towards the inert Pokeball. He picked it up and attached it to his belt. "Thank you, Meowth. And you too, Natalie, and Squirtle. It was a team effort."

Daniel hugged Meowth, as Natalie smiled and watched on. She gave Squirtle an affectionate pat on the head.

"We should go." Natalie said, as Daniel got to his feet. "It'll be getting dark soon."

Not long after they continued through the maze of forestry, there was a clearing of sorts where light streamed abound from above and they raced towards the exit, panting with exertion. They both wanted to visit the Pokemon Center to heal their newly caught Pokemon - Daniel's Bellsprout and Natalie's Caterpie.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

Their ardour slightly dampened, both Daniel and Natalie turned to see a trio of Bug Catchers, all recognisable from the Pokemon Trainer's School. They held nets, wore straw hats and tan shorts, with several Pokeballs buckled on their belts.

"What are you two doing out here?" one asked.

"We're on our Pokemon adventure," replied Daniel, noticing that the three were covered in sweat from the day's activities.

"You've left the Pokemon School?" asked another bug catcher. "To do what?"

"To collect the Gym Badges, of course," smiled Natalie. "Don't you guys want to do that someday?"

They shuffled uncomfortably. "To be honest, we hadn't thought that far ahead. We want to stay and train our Bug Pokemon."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I recently caught a Bug Pokemon - "

"You did?" "Where?" "What Bug Pokemon?"

"A Caterpie," said Natalie proudly, as the bug catchers twittered among themselves.

"What markings does it have?" "What will you feed it?" "What is the consistency of its String Shot?"

"You've set them off," whispered Daniel. "Now we'll never be able to leave."

"Thanks guys, really," Natalie made to move away from their earnest stares, but they began unconsciously following in her direction. "I'll take all of it under consideration - "

"We didn't give you any advice," interrupted one. "You haven't answered our questions yet."

"Um, I'll, uh, let you know," Natalie pasted a fake smile on her face. The exit was right there! If she just -

"Wait!" shouted one of them. "I can't let you leave without some serious training in how to battle with Bug Pokemon. If you'd like, I'll show you."

"Yeah!" cried his Bug-catching buddies. "Battle! Battle!"

Reluctantly, Natalie nodded her assent. She backed off to make room for a battlefield in the small clearing and Daniel joined by her side.

"His name's Charlie, right?" she asked.

"Right," he agreed.

Charlie backed off to a corner of the clearing, too. His buddies watched sideline.

"So you only have one Pokemon?" asked Charlie, drawing one from his belt. "Let's make this a one-on-one fight."

"Sure." Natalie held back Squirtle, who waddled forward. She shook her head. "I want to try out Caterpie."

She threw her Pokeball into the clearing, where it burst in red light. Caterpie materialised, looking up at the Trainers who stood so much taller than him. He shrinked at the sight of the bug catcher's nets and watched them warily.

"Go, Weedle!" shouted Charlie, tossing his Pokeball into the field. Amid a flash of red light, a Weedle stared at Caterpie and wiggled in the undergrowth.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!" Charlie shouted.

"Caterpie, watch out!" cried Natalie.

Caterpie leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding Weedle's poised stinger as it jumped past.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

Weedle collected itself out of a pile of leaves and launched itself again at Caterpie. Caterpie shot binding silk from its mouth, entangling the Weedle mid-flight, but while the stinger missed its mark, Weedle's bound body slammed dully into Caterpie's body and sent it reeling.

"Caterpie!" cried Natalie.

Weedle struggled to get up, while Caterpie limped from the slight injury.

"Weedle!" demanded Charlie. "Get up!"

"Tackle, Caterpie! Try your best!" shouted Natalie.

Caterpie nodded and ran at a decreased pace towards Weedle, rustling through the grass and tackling Weedle's fallen form side on. There were gasps from the bug catchers as Weedle was clearly quite trapped with no way to break free.

"Tackle it again!" cried Natalie.

Again and again Caterpie tackled Weedle, until the rival bug Pokemon lay unconscious in the grass. When Weedle disappeared inside its Trainer's Pokeball in a flash of red light, Natalie ran out to embrace her victorious Caterpie.

"You were great, Caterpie!" she snuggled him gently. "Nice work!"

Standing to brush the dirt from her pants, she noticed Charlie making her way across to her, handing out a wad of cash.

"Thanks," Natalie accepted it and shook his hand. "My Caterpie needed some training."

"It's a shame you're leaving Viridian," Charlie shook his head. "There aren't many girls who want to catch Bug Pokemon."

"They're not so bad once you get to know them." Natalie smiled, cradling her Caterpie in her arms. "Right?"


	6. Disembarking the SS Anne

**CHAPTER SIX**

Amy sat cross-legged on her bed, counting the wads of money in front of her with a serious expression on her face. She would need a lot more than this to begin her journey. This barely covered accommodation in the finest hotels!

Growlithe barked and Amy turned to see that his food bowl was empty. Nidoran had almost finished hers.

"I'll call room service and have them get you some more food," said Amy, reaching for the phone.

Growlithe waited patiently, wagging his tail while Nidoran peeked into Growlithe's food bowl.

"I'd like some pet food for my Pokemon." Amy replied, when the line connected.

"Very good, miss. I'll have some delivered right away."

"Thank you." Amy hung up.

Amy looked around the plush pad in which she resided. Did she really need expensive hotels on her travels? If her knowledge of geography was right, Kanto was more than sprawling towns and cities - she would have to travel through many locales, most of which were difficult to traverse. There was Mount Moon, a cavern which connected Pewter and Cerulean City, rumoured to hold Clefairy and the fabled Moon Stone. Between Celadon and Fuchsia City, there was a biker's route which went south, only accessible for those who owned a bike. Amy had never ridden a bicycle in her life. She hadn't done much outside her pretty, privileged life.

Only recently had she returned from the economy cabin's deck, having won two more battles with more gusto and effort than she had exuded in her life. She was shaken out of her reverie as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The steward nodded to Amy and filled Growlithe and Nidoran's bowls with nutritious Pokefood.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, miss?" he asked.

"No, thank you," replied Amy. The steward closed the door behind him.

She walked over to the window where she saw the sun begin to dip into sunset, casting a crimson glow upon the sea, sparkling in its descent.

"We will now be arriving in Pallet Town." spoke a gentle voice over the intercom. "Those who wish to view the sunset, please make your way to the observation deck. We will be continuing on course in one hour.

Amy put down the book she was reading and glanced out of the window. Pallet Town was a quaint, picturesque town with few buildings and even fewer houses. It was nothing like her home town, Celadon City; with its busy thoroughfare, noisy traffic and cosmopolitan avenues.

If she remembered correctly, the first Gym for beginner Trainers was in Pewter City. If she wanted to start collecting Badges, she would have to travel through Pallet Town. But the small inlet had no dock, let alone space for a cruise liner this size to disembark its passengers.

Amy turned to her Pokemon, watching Growlithe stare back at her and Nidoran curled up on its bed. If she left the S.S. Anne, she would have to tell the captain - which would mean that word would get back to her mother that she had decided to abandon the cruise and leave early. There would be no guarantee if - or when - her mother might even contact her next, let alone continue giving her money. Amy sighed. This was the only way she could do it.

"We're going on our Pokemon adventure," Amy smiled, although she didn't feel it. She felt nervous.

Holding out her Pokeballs, with a flash of red light Growlithe and Nidoran returned inside them.

Passengers aboard the S.S. Anne who crowded around the deck to watch the sunset, came upon a new sight as several sailors secured the rigging to descend a lifeboat into the water.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the captain had asked dourly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

It was against regulations to allow the ship to be without one of its lifeboats, especially not worth the sailor's time to steer her over, so Amy had offered all the money she had won in the past few battles as compensation for his time and effort. She would be lowered by lifeboat from the ship, where the attendant would row her across to Pallet Town. She had given instructions to the stewards in first class to deliver her remaining possessions back to her parents' mansion in Celadon, once its return trip docked in Vermilion City.

Bobbing in the ocean, the S.S. Anne looked gigantic even as a speck in the distance as Amy sat in the tiny rowboat, barely large enough for her and the sailor, who glanced doubtfully at her one suitcase as they paddled closer to Pallet.

"Pardon me for asking. But this is a lot of trouble you're going to, especially since you've prepaid for a trip around Kanto. You won't be able to get any of your money back."

Amy clutched her monogrammed suitcase closer, where she had barely managed to fit three changes of clothes, one pair of flat shoes and a cosmetic bag to keep her feeling normal. There was a small compartment where she had managed to fit in the last bag of Poketreats she had purchased. Growlithe and Nidoran remained in their Pokeballs, clutched tightly to Amy's chest.

"It's not about the money," replied Amy, meaning it. She couldn't turn back now. Pallet was coming into view.

After paying the sailor his fare, she watched him row back towards the gargantuan S.S. Anne. The sunset streaked crimson across the sky, and taking a deep breath, Amy turned towards Pallet Town.

It was quiet and well-paved and every pair of eyes she met stared back. These citizens had nothing but time on their hands and watched her as she strolled past, wheeling her suitcase behind her while Growlithe and Nidoran followed.

The Pokemon Research Laboratory, headed by Professor Oak, as Amy had earlier read in one of the books in her cabin, studied discoveries of current and new Pokemon to better understand their abilities and locations in Kanto. It was closed, to her dismay, and she continued on, past pretty little houses with bay windows and small chimneys.

She consulted a passerby for directions, who pointed her to the path which took her to Viridian City. It was not difficult to find; indeed, if she had spent only a few minutes longer to explore the town she would've found it was simply laid out. It was tranquil at sunset, thought Amy, as Growlithe sniffed the air, fresher than that found in smog-heavy Saffron.

Continuing past Pallet and onto the route which lead to Viridian, Amy let out a "oh!" of surprise, as a Rattata crossed her path, eager to avoid the Pidgey hot on its heels. Minutes passed in which only the gentle hoots and rustling in the tall grass made her acquaintance. There was so little activity here, so little to disturb their rest. No wonder the Pokemon chose this as their home.

Amy reached Viridian just as it was getting dark. She would have to stop by a PokeMart - the provincial equivalent of Celadon's Department Store and pick up a few supplies - but she had no money. She entered a Pokemon Center, consulted the nurse after healing her Pokemon at the terminal and asked if there were any Trainers to battle.

"School's out," announced the kind nurse, consulting a Chansey who held out a check list. "The children will be home by now. Where are you from?"

"Celadon City," replied Amy. She glanced around and saw a bank of pay phones and realised with a twinge of guilt she should probably call her mother…

"That's nice, dear," the nurse replied absently, ticking several items off the check list the Chansey proffered and turned back to Amy. "Perhaps you'd like directions to an inn?"

Amy exited the Pokemon Center, surprised at how quickly the night had descended upon the small town. Viridian was slightly bigger than Pallet, more winding roads and buildings, but essentially still a rural town. Store fronts were closing, families returned home and pulled curtains across their windows, and few residents remained on the streets as Amy rolled her suitcase up to the lone inn, the bell above the door ringing as she entered the warm foyer, with a lit fireplace and colonial-era furnishings spread about.

"Welcome," smiled the landlady, consulting a register from behind the counter. "Are you staying with us or would you like a room?"

"How much are your rooms?" asked Amy, feeling gauche. Her fingers itched for the credit card in her purse. Who said she had to start using her own funds today? Her self-discipline could begin tomorrow.

Amy provided the landlady with the particulars of payment and the length of her stay - one night - and took the stairs to her room, which she unlocked with a brass key. It was spartan, functional; at best, cosy. It was smaller than the cabin she had occupied on board the S.S. Anne. It would do.

She changed for bed, tucked herself in tight and allowed Growlithe and Nidoran to sleep atop the single bed made with scratchy linens. She told herself it didn't matter that her first step to independence was funded by her parents' money, and this kept her from falling asleep. She was still dependent on them.

The next day, sunlight filtered through the gauze curtains and Amy roused blearily from the bed. She had woken several times in the night, unaccustomed to the occasional sound she could hear from neighbouring rooms. Whether it was a creak in the landing or the plumbing flushing, she awoke easily and constantly, missing the air-conditioned, sound proof comfort of her cabin aboard the S.S. Anne.

She slept in long enough until her bad thoughts threatened to overtake her, showering quickly and changing into a sun dress with a silk scarf around her neck. She spritzed the last of her perfume on her wrists before zipping up her suitcase and heading downstairs to pay her bill.

"There's been a problem with your card, dear," explained the landlady, showing her the invoice where the once-paltry sum of a hotel fee now grew menacing. "It won't approve the transaction."

Amy's throat was dry. How could this have happened so quickly?

"May I make a call?" asked Amy, suddenly quite fearful.

"Are you alright? You look a bit peaky, dear."

The landlady permitted Amy to use the phone, to get in contact with the bank in Celadon. Yes, there were enough funds to approve the transaction, came the clipped reply. No, you are not authorised to use the card any more, was the second response.

Suddenly very cold, Amy passed the phone back to the landlady who clucked in concern.

"I-I don't have enough money to settle my bill," managed Amy, feeling like a fraudster.

The landlady stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. "Well, that's a shame."

Never before had she felt so humiliated. In the end, Amy had to resort to calling her parents, neither of whom answered and whose personal secretaries - professionally in her father's case and socially in her mother's - informed Amy that she would have to wait for them to get back to her.

Alone and ashamed, she sat on the couch opposite the reception desk where the landlady eyed her suspiciously over her magazine and sighed in irritation. She felt like a truant sent to detention, waiting outside the principal's office. Amy bet the landlady didn't want to spend her lunch break as a rudimentary bounty hunter for a customer who couldn't pay - worse, a teenage girl who had run from home and waited miserably for her parents. Amy was frozen to her seat, scared to move. If she left, she would be in even bigger trouble.

The guilt came in waves, first heat to her face and a tightness in her gut that warned her never to do this again. She muttered internal mantras over and over to herself, until finally the landlady answered a call during which she beckoned for Amy to come over.

"It's for you," said the landlady, who had long since dropped the 'dear' suffix she added on for all her paying customers and handed over the phone.

The landlady attempted to eavesdrop as Amy muttered half-hearted apologies into the receiver, becoming more red in the face in response to the shrill voice which screamed from the other end. After a few minutes, Amy bowed her head and handed the phone back.

There was definitely no turning back now. Having agreed to pay the hotel bill, her mother had given her a sharp reprimand and ordered her to come home at once. There was no method of transport to hasten this - being stuck in a small town provides precisely this kind of refuge - so Amy had obeyed instructions and agreed to meet her younger brother Liam in Pewter City, who was travelling nearby.

Her adventure was over before it had even started. Dejected, Amy wheeled her suitcase through Viridian, her Pokemon in their Pokeballs. She hadn't wanted them to see her so bleak, barely glancing passersby in the eye who stared at her curiously. She had never done something this crazy before, defying both her parents' wishes and what had seemed like the right thing to do, but there was no denying that before she had been caught red-handed, Amy felt an uplifting in her spirit at the taste of taking on something new and exciting, otherwise forbidden to her. It was scary, but she wanted to test herself.

Glancing around, she was surprised to see how many children were out and about and realised they were filing into class, at a building named Pokemon Trainer's Academy. She felt a stab of envy, for all those young minds shaped by the knowledge of Pokemon, and wished she could've tried her hand in the study of Pokemon instead of how to sit, curtsey and respect one's elders.

"Hey! Give that back!" shouted someone nearby.

Startled, Amy turned to see a boy with a Pokeball in his clutches being pursued by a red-faced girl. The boy glanced over his shoulder and bumped into Amy, who instinctively moved into his path to stop the chase.

"What's going on?" Amy demanded. This boy looked like a rascal, just like her brother.

"He took my Pokemon!" the girl cried. "I put Vulpix in her Pokeball, and he snatched it from me - "

"What's wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?"

The boy was taken aback by Amy's sudden outrage, but sullenly shrugged in the way boys try to stay cool in the face of authority. "I dunno. But if you want it back, you'll have to battle me, Beth."

"You took my only Pokemon, dork!" she shouted in despair.

"I'll battle you, instead," interrupted Amy, stepping forward. "If I win, you give back her Pokemon."

"And if you lose?" sneered the boy. He named a sum that amounted to a week's worth of his pocket-money.

Amy hesitated only for a second, in which she debated the pitfalls of bartering with money. She had none of her own - but she wouldn't let this little twit know it. Her only option was not losing.

"Done." Amy nodded. "Let's battle over there."

"You'll fight him? Really?" Beth's face lit up and Amy felt more guilty. What if she didn't win?

"I'll get your Vulpix back for you." smiled Amy. She summoned up what slivers of pride hadn't been scattered earlier and assembled her formidable stare.

"I have four Pokemon," the boy announced proudly. "If it wasn't such a weakling, I'd use her Vulpix, too."

"My Vulpix isn't weak!" screeched Beth. "She's very pretty!"

"I have two Pokemon," replied Amy, a little anxious.

"Two?" the boy scoffed.

"Only two?" Beth cried. "We've got to beat him!"

Amy gave her a reassuring smile. "I know what I'm doing. Head back to class before you're late. You'll have your Vulpix back before you know it. Trust me."

They watched Beth turn and head for the Pokemon School, when Amy turned to the rascal boy.

"Aren't you worried you'll be in trouble for skipping class, little boy?" she taunted.

"I'm not a little boy! I'm Owen. And you're about to find out what kind of trouble you're in for!" Owen chose one of the four Pokeballs attached to his belt and tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Spearow!"

In a burst of red light, the Pokemon called Spearow appeared. It was a small, brown bird Pokemon with rough plumage and a hooked beak, cawing menacingly at the threat posed by Amy.

Amy selected Growlithe's Pokeball from her purse, throwing it into the field. "Growlithe, you're up!"

Growlithe appeared in a flash of light, pawing the ground and watching Spearow who flew overhead.

"Spearow, Leer Attack!" Owen shouted.

"Growlithe, look away!" cried Amy.

Growlithe put his paw over his eyes and turned away, avoiding the sharp glare from Spearow's eyes.

"Spearow, Peck Attack!"

Spearow let out another caw and swooped down upon Growlithe, small wings flapping and beak poised.

"Growlithe, avoid the attack and use Ember on Spearow!"

Growlithe leapt to the side to dodge Spearow's attack, then opened its mouth and released a volley of flames at Spearow. Critically burned, Spearow dropped to the ground, heaving as it attempted to move.

"Finish it with Bite Attack!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe ran at the fallen Spearow and took the bird in its mouth, biting down hard. Its shriek pierced the eardrums and caused nearby passersby to turn, as Spearow lay unmoving upon the grass.

"Return, Spearow!" Owen pointed his Pokeball at his fallen Pokemon.

"Good boy, Growlithe. You did well," Amy said, as Growlithe bounded over for a quick pat.

"That's it!" Owen yelled. "Go, Rattata!"

His next Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball in a burst of red light. Rattata readied itself to attack, its teeth bared.

"Rattata, Tackle Attack!" he cried.

Rattata set off at a fast pace, headed for Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use Roar!" Amy ordered.

Growlithe let out a menacing growl which surprised Rattata and caused it to stop, eyeing him warily.

"Use Ember, now, Growlithe!" Amy called.

"Rattata! Quick Attack!" Owen ordered.

Shaken, Rattata barely leapt out of the way in time as Growlithe's flames scorched a path close to Owen. Appearing out of thin air, Rattata tackled Growlithe in the side and the two wrestled upon the floor, with Growlithe delivering a hefty bite to Rattata's side.

"Rattata!" cried Owen.

When Rattata managed to break free, Growlithe opened its mouth and consumed its opponent in an Ember attack. Injured from burns, Rattata was too weak to continue.

"Two down, two to go." Amy was revelling in the feeling of victory. "Your next Pokemon, Owen."

"Don't be so cocky!" Owen shouted, returning Rattata to its Pokeball and retrieving another from his belt. "Go, Ekans!"

Ekans appeared in a burst of red light. This Pokemon was serpentine, with a purple body, a yellow underbelly and bands at intervals on its body. It had a rattle at the tip of its tail.

"Ekans, Wrap Attack!" cried Owen.

"Growlithe, use Roar again!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe opened its mouth to roar, but Ekans shot out and wrapped its body around Growlithe, surprising it with its speed as Ekans tightened its body grip on Growlithe. Growlithe howled in pain, trying to wrestle free.

"Growlithe!" cried Amy in dismay.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Owen shouted.

Its body was so contorted around Growlithe that Ekans' head was facing the back of Growlithe's neck. The Poison-type Pokemon opened its mouth and released a series of sharp barbs which impaled Growlithe at close range.

"Growlithe!" Amy was shaken. She had to come up with something, and fast.

"Ekans, tighter! We need to make that Growlithe faint!"

Growlithe's eyes began watering and its breathing became laboured.

"You monster!" Amy screamed. She was on the periphery of giving up, just to stop Growlithe from feeling pain, when her mind clicked and she shouted, "Growlithe! Use Ember!"

Growlithe took a moment to inhale, then expelled a stream of fire which burned Ekans at close range. Wriggling to suddenly get free, Ekans fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A reddish tinge had overcome Ekans' colouring.

"Growlithe, return!" said Amy suddenly.

Wheezing and in pain, Growlithe disappeared into the Pokeball. Amy selected her other Pokeball. "Go, Nidoran!"

Nidoran appeared in a flash of light, lowering its horn and ready to attack.

"Finish it, Nidoran!" cried Amy. "Tackle Attack!"

"Ekans! Fight back!" shouted Owen.

Nidoran ran towards the weakened Ekans, tackling it with its horn and sending it writhing further still, where it lay uncoiled and unmoving.

Amy realised she had held her breath and exhaled. She might actually have a chance of winning.

"Return, Ekans!" Owen held out a Pokeball and Ekans disappeared in a flash of red light. Owen detached his fourth Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Rattata!"

A second Rattata appeared in a flash of red light, fixing Nidoran with an angry stare.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!"

"Nidoran, wait for the right moment to use Double Kick!"

As Rattata disappeared into thin air, Nidoran waited a second before turning around and using Double Kick at nothing in particular. Rattata appeared just as Nidoran's first kick missed, but its second kick landed straight on its chin. As Rattata, a Normal-type was weak to Fighting-Type moves, it sailed backwards across the battlefield as Nidoran charged towards it.

"Finish it with Tackle!" Amy cried.

Nidoran lowered its head as Rattata managed to get up, but it was too late - Nidoran tackled Rattata and it rolled further across the battlefield, landing at Owen's feet. It was unconscious.

"I win!" Amy jumped up and down in ecstasy. "And outnumbered, no less!"

The Trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked over to each other.

"Hand over the stolen Pokemon."

Sulkily, reluctantly, Owen handed over the stolen Pokeball. Amy weighed in her hand, half expecting a prank of some sort, when Owen turned tail and fled -

"OWEN!"

Owen stopped dead in his tracks, as everyone turned to see a middle-aged woman, her cheeks flushed and her expression palpable. Her eyes bulged out of her face and her bracelets jangled on her wrists.

"Mom!" Owen winced, while Amy watched with her arms folded.

"Owen, how many times have I told you not to steal?" Owen's mother grabbed her son's arm and lead him away. "What are you doing outside of school? That's truancy! I will have a talk with your teacher about assigning you extra homework - and you can forget about getting a Great Ball for your birthday!"

"But Mom," he protested. "She - "

"I don't want to hear it! You should be lucky she didn't report you to the police! What will people think? My son, a delinquent!"

"Mom, everyone can hear you," said Owen.

As Owen was led away by his mother, Amy came to her senses and called out, "Excuse me!"

Mother and son turned in surprise and Amy walked up to them.

"I believe Owen owes me some money. I've won a Pokemon battle against him."

Owen's mother looked at her son, horrified. "That'll be coming out of your allowance!"

"Mom!" Owen cried, as his mother took money out of her purse and handed one hundred dollars to Amy.

"I'm sorry it's not the full amount; but you see, Owen isn't supposed to be battling for money… he's only a child!"

"That's quite alright," Amy demurred, remembering her manners. "Thank you."

"Nice job battling!" called out a bystander.

Amy jumped when an elderly woman gripped her wrist.

"It was very good of you to teach that whipper snapper some justice," she intoned. "Very good indeed."

Amy was surprised of their attention, but acknowledged it all the same. As the few bystanders dispersed, Amy realised she finally had some cash of her own. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

When Amy made her way back to the Pokemon School, Amy she that the doors were closed while class was in session. She came upon an idea and headed towards the PokeMart. When she entered, she met the glance of a middle-aged woman behind the counter.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"This is a bit of a strange predicament." Amy began. "I'm returning this Pokemon to its owner, but she's in class now. Do you know a girl named Beth? She attends the Pokemon School."

"Of course!" the woman said. "I'm her mother. My name's Mary. You can give the Pokeball to me and I'll give it to her when she comes out for her break."

"That sounds wonderful. Here you are," Amy said, handing over the Pokeball.

"What happened?"

"A boy took it from her and I had to battle him to win it back."

"What an interesting series of events."

"Boys will be boys," smiled Amy.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." said Mary. "She's very attached to her Vulpix."

"I understand," replied Amy. "I couldn't ever give up my Pokemon."

"If you're staying in Viridian, why don't I buy you lunch?" asked Mary. "I have my break at the same time Beth will be out to play."

"That sounds great." Amy smiled. "When does Beth have her break?"

"Not too long from now," Mary checked her watch. "How about we meet in front of the Pokemon School in a half hour?"

To kill time, Amy took Growlithe and Nidoran to the Pokemon Center where they were healed to full health. She browsed a few shops, but none which took her fancy nor her budget. She had to keep a careful eye on her finances, considering… Amy sighed to herself. Telling her mother would be the hardest part.

Amy heard the bell ring and watched as a swarm of students exited the school, heading for the swings or the see-saw or to play with their Pokemon. Their unrestrained shouts of joy and laughter and sporadic clapping made Amy laugh, watching them bounce and play with enthusiasm.

"Amy!" She turned to see Beth approaching, her dark hair held in a headband.

"Hello, Beth." Amy smiled. "I got your Pokemon back."

"You did? Thank you!" Amy was surprised when Beth hugged her around the waist.

"Where's Vulpix?" asked Beth.

"I met your mother at the PokeMart and I gave the Pokeball to her. She's agreed to meet you here."

Beth sat on the grass beside Amy, looking up at the clouds as students ran past their field of vision.

"Your Growlithe's cute," Beth said, watching as Growlithe and Nidoran fought with each other for play. "Your Nidoran is, too."

"They are, aren't they?" Amy said, not immodestly. She gazed at them in affection, noticing that a figure was walking towards them. She blocked her eyes from the sunlight and saw Mary approaching them.

"Hi, Amy," Mary smiled. "Thank you again for returning Vulpix."

Amy smiled, standing up. "It's quite alright."

"Mom!" Beth whined, as Mary took her time to retrieve the Pokeball. Mary passed it to her daughter.

"Finally," Beth exhaled. She tossed the Pokeball onto the ground. "Come out, Vulpix!"

Having never seen a Vulpix up close, Amy breathlessly reached out and patted the gentle Pokemon.

"She's beautiful," Amy said.

Vulpix darted away to leap into Beth's arms.

"It's OK, Vulpix," comforted Beth, petting her Pokemon. "This girl saved you."

Vulpix looked at Amy, its eyes crinkling in warmth.

"I think she likes you," Beth smiled, nuzzling her face into Vulpix's neck.

"Shall we have lunch?" Mary asked. "I know a good place not too far from here."

The three of them stood and walked together to a café which barely fit three tables inside. The patrons were the friendly sort who had come for years and ordered the same thing every time. When Amy selected a lemon slice and reached for her purse, Mary placed a hand on her arm.

"It's on me," Mary smiled.

When they seated themselves, Amy was surprised to see Beth moving a fourth chair to their little table.

"Vulpix, don't be slow! Come on!"

Astonished, Amy watched as Vulpix leapt up onto the chair. She couldn't think of any restaurant she had been to in which Pokemon were allowed indoors.


	7. Natalie vs Brock, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Grateful to exit the maze of forestry, Daniel and Natalie exited Viridian Forest, where the sunset had caused a shroud of darkness upon their path. Their Pokemon walked at their sides, as they headed up a small path which led towards entering Pewter City.

"Wow."

Pewter City was bigger than Viridian City, with a bustling marketplace and a crowd of Trainers gathering at the Pewter Gym. To the north, there was the Pewter Museum, while the route to Mt. Moon lay east. Natalie spied a Pokemon Center and headed towards it.

"Come on!" she said, dragging Daniel along with her.

They entered the Pokemon Center, where they saw a queue of Trainers lined up, ready to heal their Pokemon. Daniel and Natalie joined the back of the queue.

"Why are there so many Trainers here? It's almost night-time," Natalie wondered aloud.

The guy in front turned to them sneeringly. "It's for the Trainers who battle at night, to adjust their Pokemon for the trek through Mt. Moon. You don't expect all Pokemon to get used to the dark on their first time, do you?"

Daniel and Natalie shook their heads.

"That kind of thinking won't win you many battles," he disapproved. "You have to take a practical approach to Pokemon battling."

He stepped forward to grant his Pokemon for healing and Daniel turned to Natalie.

"You don't think we're putting our Pokemon at a disadvantage, do you?" he asked.

"No!" she replied, after a moment's silence. "Viridian Forest is dark. That counts, right?"

"Will you be taking Caterpie with you?" Daniel asked. He was referring, of course, to the computer system which allowed Pokemon Centers to store and transfer Pokemon between one another. Since each Trainer could only hold six Pokemon at a time, this was a service which Trainers often used.

"I think I'll take him with me. He's lonely at the moment and I don't want to leave him by himself."

"What about Bellsprout?" Natalie asked Daniel.

"Bellsprout can come with me. I'll keep it in its Pokeball for now, though. Meowth, I can trust - but Bellsprout might run away again."

"Yeah..."

"Next, please." spoke the nurse at the counter.

Daniel stepped forward, handing over the Pokeball which contained Bellsprout.

"Will your Meowth be healed today as well?" the nurse asked.

Daniel nodded, holding out Meowth's Pokeball. The Pokeball opened, taking Meowth inside it with a flash of light and closing with a snap.

"Here you are," Daniel said, passing over the Pokeball with Meowth inside. He felt a bit exposed without Meowth; he quietly admitted to himself the attachment he had long since formed with having a Pokemon by his side. Perhaps now that he was on his own, Meowth was the reminder of his family back home.

"Thank you, your Pokemon are fully healed." the nurse smiled, handing back Daniel's two Pokeballs. "Have a nice day!"

"I'll wait outside for you," Daniel said to Natalie, as she stepped forward and he exited the queue to head outside.

The cool night air was a relief from the sterile environment inside the Pokemon Center. Daniel released Meowth from its Pokeball, attaching the Pokeball to its belt. Meowth gratefully snuggled Daniel's legs as Daniel watched small homes close their curtains over lit windows, where conversation flowed in abundance. He felt a pang of melancholia and unsuccessfully tried to stifle it.

"I'm all done," Natalie said, a minute later as she emerged from the Pokemon Center. "Where to next?"

"It's getting late, so I think we should find somewhere to stay."

"You don't want to face the Gym Leader?" Natalie asked.

"I do, but..." Daniel hesitated. "I'd like to train Bellsprout some more before I do."

"I understand." Natalie nodded, then turned and ran towards the Pewter Gym.

"Natalie, where are you going?" Daniel yelled, as he and Meowth followed her.

"The Gym, silly! Where else?" Natalie shouted back.

Daniel reached the Pewter Gym just as Natalie and Squirtle did, only to feel a slight rumbling coming from the Gym.

"Did you feel that?" Natalie asked, turning to Daniel. He nodded. "What was it?"

Natalie approached the door, tentatively knocking on it twice. She waited, but heard nothing.

"Maybe he's not there?" Daniel offered. "Natalie, we should train more before - "

"Shush," she said, pressing her ear to the door. "I'm listening."

Another rumble shook the ground, as Natalie tried to peer through the window. "I can't see anything. Can you?"

Daniel peered through the window, but could only see a flat, rocky field. "Nothing."

The door opened suddenly and Daniel and Natalie guiltily turned around, expecting to see the Gym Leader. Instead, it was a young boy barely younger than them. His face was stained with tears and he was clutching an unconscious Rattata in his arms.

"Are you OK - "

"Brock's a meanie!" More stifled meanderings, before the boy wiped his running nose with his sleeve and ran off towards the Pokemon Center.

Unfazed, Natalie shrugged her shoulders and entered the Gym, with Daniel following behind her.

The Pewter Gym was dominated by a massive battlefield with sharp rocks lining the edges. From where Daniel and Natalie stood, near the entrance, at the opposite side of the battlefield was a man with dark hair and muscular arms.

"I am Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader! Who dares to challenge me next?"

"I challenge you," Natalie said, stepping forward with her Squirtle at her side.

"Natalie, are you sure about this?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I'm sure. It's a Pokemon Trainer's duty to collect all eight Badges and I'll start now!"

"Your spirit is admirable." Brock said.

"Yes. He called you a bully," Natalie said grimly.

"My style of battling could be called that. Strength is overwhelming." Brock said. "This will be a battle with two Pokemon each! Are you ready?"

Natalie thought briefly of Caterpie, of how she hadn't trained with him at all. She would have to rely solely on Squirtle. "Yes."

Daniel and Meowth stepped onto the sidelines, which constituted little space to watch.

"If you'd feel safer, Meowth, you can go back in your Pokeball." Daniel said.

Meowth shook its head vigorously. It wanted to watch the action unfold.

"I choose you, Squirtle!" Natalie called.

Squirtle stepped forward, ready to engage in combat.

"A Water-type... well-chosen." Brock said, unlatching a Pokeball and tossing it into the fray. "Go, Geodude!"

In a flash of red light, the Pokemon called Geodude appeared. It was a boulder which hovered in the air, with eyes and a mouth and a pair of strong arms.

"Your Rock Pokemon is weak to my Water-type!" Natalie smirked. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Geodude, Defense Curl, now!"

Geodude curled into a ball, spinning madly as Squirtle unleashed a jet of water from its mouth. The stream of water merely glanced from Geodude's spinning body.

To Natalie's surprise, Brock shouted, "Geodude, Tackle!"

Still spinning, Geodude zoomed towards Squirtle. It tackled Squirtle and sent it flying across the battlefield, hitting its head on a rock.

"Squirtle!" Natalie cried in terror. "Get up, Squirtle! Show them what we're made of!"

Slightly dazed, Squirtle stood up. It was a little hurt, but its determination was still strong. It returned to its place in the battlefield.

"I can't believe the attack didn't even affect Geodude..." Natalie said.

"You think your puny turtle can take down my powerful Rock Pokemon? Think again! Geodude, Tackle it again!"

"Squirtle, look out of the way!" Natalie cried.

Squirtle managed to avoid Geodude's fierce tackle, but Geodude attempted to tackle Squirtle again, each time coming closer to hitting its target.

"My Geodude is faster than your Squirtle. Your Pokemon will get tired before this battle has reached its climax!"

"What do I do..." Natalie said, doubting herself for a moment, then drawing herself up in defiance. "No! I won't allow you to win! Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle expelled another jet of water from its mouth, but this time Geodude avoided it, heading to Tackle Squirtle from the side.

"Squirtle, use Bubble at the last minute!" Natalie screamed.

Squirtle turned to face Geodude as it approached, took a deep breath and expelled a stream of bubbles at Geodude's face. Pounding the air with its fist to clear its vision, Natalie shouted,

"Now, Squirtle! Water Gun!"

Squirtle expelled a jet of water which hit Geodude straight in the face. Flailing as it fell to the floor, it writhed in agony as the water drenched its form and it lay still, unconscious.

"Nice job, Squirtle!" Natalie congratulated her Pokemon, as Squirtle waddled over to her and she gave him a high-five.

Brock returned Geodude to its Pokeball and detached his second Pokeball from his belt.

"Nice work. I underestimated you..."

"Thanks," Natalie grinned. She looked down at Squirtle. "We're a pretty good team, huh?"

"You're not bad. But you've got a way to go yet!" Brock drew back his arm and tossed the Pokeball onto the battlefield. "Onix, go!"

The red light materialised to form a Pokemon that resembled a chain of grey boulders, not unlike a large, rocky serpent.

"Wow," Daniel said, looking up at Onix. Meowth watched in wonder."That's a _big_ Pokemon."

"Squirtle," Natalie said, not missing a beat. "Water Gun!"

"Onix, avoid the attack and Tackle Squirtle!"

Onix, with a rocky serpent's body, was easily able to avoid the jet of water which erupted from Squirtle's mouth and swing its tail directly into where Squirtle stood.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Natalie screamed.

Squirtle hid inside its shell just as Onix's tail made contact. The shell landed into a pile of rubble and lay still, but Squirtle emerged, unscathed.

"You can't hide forever! Onix, Screech Attack!"

Onix opened its mouth and released a sound wave which deafened Squirtle. It spun on its feet, trying to unblock its ears.

"Onix, Tackle it again!"

Onix lifted its tail up and slammed it into the pile of rubble where Squirtle stood. Squirtle had only just managed to avoid the attack, but the ensuing avalanche of rubble caused Squirtle to trip and get lost in the commotion.

"Squirtle! Are you alright?"

Squirtle emerged from the rubble, a little worse for wear, but still determined.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun again!"

Squirtle's jet of water missed by inches, as Onix swung its tail around for another attack.

"Use Withdraw, Squirtle!"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell just as Onix whacked Squirtle across the battlefield. This time, Squirtle hit the wall and ricocheted, spinning like a top, into the middle of the battlefield. Natalie suddenly got an idea.

"Your Squirtle is pathetic; hiding in its shell to avoid my attacks. All it takes is one carefully timed smash and your Squirtle is toast!"

"Squirtle, follow my lead, OK?" Natalie asked. Squirtle turned to Natalie and nodded.

"Onix, Tackle Attack! Knock it into the rocks!" Brock yelled.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw again!" Natalie cried.

Squirtle withdrew into its shell as Onix swept its tail across the battlefield. Just before Onix's tail made contact, Natalie screamed,

"Squirtle! Use Water Gun while you're mid-air and don't stop!"

As Onix's tail sent Squirtle flying, Squirtle's shell once again hit the wall. As Squirtle spun through the air, Squirtle emerged from its shell, releasing a jet of water which, when combined with the spin that Onix's attack had sent it into, caused Onix to be drenched multiple times over in a whorl of cold.

"Onix!" Brock shouted, as Onix fell to the ground with a crash. Squirtle hid inside its shell, hit a number of rocks and spun several times, eventually coming to a stop. It emerged from its shell, standing on its hind legs and red in the face from the exertion of spinning. It faced Onix.

"Squirtle, finish it! Use Water Gun one more time!"

"Stop!" Brock called.

Natalie and Squirtle stared in surprise. Brock ran over to Onix, petting its face. It was shivering from the cold, and looked substantially weaker with water dripping over it.

"This match is done. You win, challenger." Brock said, unable to meet Natalie's eyes, or perhaps looking nowhere near her. It was hard to tell from this distance.

"I won?" Natalie gasped in disbelief. She turned to Squirtle. "I won!"

Daniel stared, a smile growing over his features for the victory of his friend. He stood and immediately began clapping, with Meowth joining in. Brock returned Onix to its Pokeball, then walked across the battlefield to Natalie. Natalie felt an ominous feeling as Brock reached into his pocket and retrieved something small. He handed it to her.

"A Badge..." Natalie said, taking it from him. Although the victory had given her warmth, seeing the Badge up close had given her goosebumps.

"The Boulder Badge; awarded to Pokemon Trainers who can defeat me in battle. You have proven that even as you begin your journey, you possess the potential to one day reaching the Pokemon League. Go. Be on your way, and don't forget: your Pokemon are your friends. Love them with all your might!"

Still in disbelief, Daniel congratulated Natalie as she clutched her new Badge, finding their way after dark to their new hotel and tucking in separate beds, the delight of the day's antics still fresh on their minds.

"Rise and shine, Daniel!"

Daniel opened his eyes and saw that Meowth was at the end of his bed, freshly woken. Natalie was dressed, with Squirtle at her side. Both looked ready to greet the day.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Natalie asked, as Daniel climbed out of bed in his pyjamas.

"Not bad," he said, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten. Squirtle and I visited the Pewter Museum while you were sleeping."

"You sure like to get things done early, don't you?" Daniel said, as he entered the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" Natalie called. "We've got to train your Bellsprout before you can take on the Pewter Gym Leader!"

Showered, dressed and with his teeth freshly brushed, Daniel emerged from the bathroom to see Meowth trying to wrest open the Pokeball which contained Bellsprout.

"Meowth, no!" Daniel exclaimed, taking the Pokeball from Meowth's grasp. "Not yet. We'll see if Bellsprout likes me when we start training."

Daniel and Meowth exited the hotel, looking both ways for Natalie. They couldn't see her.

"Well, there you two are!"

Natalie and Squirtle walked up to them, licking ice cream cones they had purchased from a nearby vendor. "I was beginning to wonder if you two would be ready before noon."

"We're ready," Daniel replied wearily. He was used to waking up early for school, but he and Natalie had stayed up late after she had won the Boulder Badge, talking about strategies. They had gotten to bed pretty late, but that didn't seem to stop Natalie. She wore no signs of lethargy; her cheeks glowed.

"There's a clearing just between the entrance to the Viridian Forest and Pewter City which looks like a great place to train Bellsprout." Natalie said, marching at a pace that Daniel tried to keep up with. Meowth eyed Squirtle's ice cream hungrily.

"Don't worry, Meowth. I'll buy you one when we get back," Daniel said. Meowth looked up at Daniel and purred contentedly.

The four of them approached the clearing, on the cusp of the Viridan Forest with enough space to spread out for several Pokemon Trainers.

"This is it!" Natalie exclaimed. "This is where we can train Bellsprout."

"How about Caterpie?" Daniel asked. "We could have a Pokemon battle between the two."

"Of course!" Natalie's face lit up. She reached on her belt for Caterpie's Pokeball. "Ready?"

"Sure am," Daniel said grimly, as he and Natalie stepped back to make enough room. Daniel already had one problem that he could foresee - Caterpie, while diminutive, was a Bug-Type; which meant that Bellsprout's Grass-type attacks wouldn't have much effect.

"Go, Caterpie!" Natalie threw the Pokeball into the field. It erupted in a burst of red light to reveal Caterpie, eager to begin the fight and wriggling around in anticipation.

"Bellsprout, go!" Daniel shouted, unlatching Bellsprout's Pokeball from his belt and throwing it onto the field. The red light which erupted from the Pokeball formed Bellsprout, which faced Caterpie defiantly.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout turned its head and looked at Daniel, shaking its head. It folded its little leaf arms in defiance.

"Bellsprout, you need to attack!" Daniel insisted, as Bellsprout once again looked at him in anger.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

Caterpie took a deep breath and released a stream of string, catching onto Bellsprout's thin body and winding its way around the stem. Bellsprout was engulfed in Caterpie's String Shot, suddenly unable to move.

"Bellsprout, do something!" urged Daniel.

"Caterpie, use Tackle!"

Caterpie launched itself at Bellsprout, its small size nothing compared to the tackle which it landed on Bellsprout. Bellsprout's feet held tight on the ground so it stayed immobile, but it remained nothing more than a punching bag now. Daniel realised the danger and retrieved his Pokeball, aiming it at Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, return!"

Bellsprout disappeared in a flash of red light inside the Pokeball. Caterpie stood motionless, unable to believe it won its first battle.

"Caterpie, we won!" Natalie cried. "Well done - "

Natalie gasped as Caterpie began to glow with a bright light.

"What's happening?" Natalie asked.

Caterpie's entire body was engulfed by the bright light, as it changed form and materialised into a different Pokemon.

"It's evolved," Daniel said. "It's a Metapod!"

Metapod was not unlike a chrysalis, its hard body green.

"Oh!" Natalie rushed onto the field and picked up Metapod. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"It's not hurt, Natalie," Daniel laughed. "It's just evolved. I'm sure it's fine."

"I'm going to take you to a Pokemon Center just in case," Natalie said, retrieving a Pokeball and capturing Metapod inside it. "Daniel, wait right here! I'll be right back!"

"I need to heal Bellsprout, remember?" Daniel said.

"Oh! Of course," Natalie said, her features fixed in deep concentration. "Give Bellsprout to me and I'll heal it for you."

Daniel retrieved Bellsprout's Pokeball and tossed it to Natalie, who only just caught it. "Hey!"

Daniel shrugged, watching as Natalie headed in the direction of Pewter City. "Don't take too long!"

A/N: Sorry to take so long to post this new chapter. Thanks for your patience.


	8. Daniel vs Brock, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Amy waved goodbye to Beth and turned to walk in the direction of Viridian Forest. She hadn't expected such a long lunch - Mary and Beth were so grateful for Amy's interference in Beth's problem that they had offered her more and more food, to which she politely declined. If there was one thing she would stick to on this journey, it would be that she would _not_ be getting fat. She was too vain to consider having a second helping at meals. It didn't occur to Amy that weight gain was the least of concerns for enterprising, young Trainers who would gladly get their boots muddy to catch a sighting of a rare Pokemon.

Mary had talked quite a bit about her son, Daniel, who had recently become a Pokemon Trainer and had headed off to Pewter City. Beth was upset by her mother's decision not to let her become a Pokemon Trainer and Amy privately agreed - while she herself was going against her mother's wishes, in the case of Beth, it was clear that Mary loved her daughter with all her heart and Amy found it touching that she wanted to keep her at home as long as possible. Amy's mother, however, wanted to keep her at home _permanently_ \- with no hope for a career as a Pokemon Trainer and certainly not so once she married some rich gentleman who would no doubt do the same things with her that her mother did now; escort her to parties, take her on shopping trips and buy her nice things - all without a Pokemon by her side.

Amy balled her fist and ignored the pit of guilt in her stomach. She shook herself out of her reverie and came upon the building entrance to Viridian City. Upon entering, she saw a nice woman at the reception handing out pamphlets about the Viridian Forest. Amy took one with a nod, then pushed open the door which led to Viridian Forest.

Her immediate thought was that there was an almost scary lack of light, which led Amy to believe that if she didn't turn back now, she might get lost forever. She was startled, however, as she saw a pair of bug catchers racing after each other, attempting to catch a Weedle which was faster than both of them. Amy exhaled in relief and began walking through the forest, with her loyal Growlithe at her side. She was not alone per se.

Ten minutes later, Amy could not have been more convinced that she was lost. She hadn't saw hide nor tail of any Trainers and could swear that she heard the rustling of Bug Pokemon in the undergrowth. She had Growlithe and Nidoran to protect her, but she had fearful visions of being kept in a jungle for days while her hair became greasy and her clothes filthy. Again, her vanity trumped her ability to enjoy her surroundings, quiet and peaceful that they were.

She and Growlithe continued to walk through the forest, occasionally hearing a Pidgey rustling in its nest. They caught sight of Kakuna and Metapod hanging from the trees and Amy shivered.

"Hey!"

Amy's shoulders sagged in relief as she saw someone running towards her. She saw that it was a young kid, holding a net and wearing a straw hat. It was a bug catcher.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" he asked, puffing as though he had been running for some time.

"Yes." Amy said. "Do you know the way out of here?"

"We must have a Pokemon battle! Pokemon Trainers must battle when they meet eyes!"

"But - "

The bug catcher took some steps back to make room. The Pokemon which hid in the trees and tall grass watched them silently from afar.

"My name's Wade. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Amy. Will you tell me the way out of here?"

"If you win!" he squinted his eyes. "Let's battle!"

Amy stepped back to allow enough room for a battlefield. Wade selected a Pokeball on his belt, tossing it into the grass. "I choose you, Weedle!"

Weedle appeared in a flash of red light, its stinger poised.

"Growlithe, you're up." Amy said, as Growlithe stepped forward.

"Weedle, String Shot!"

"Growlithe, use Ember!"

As Weedle expelled a stream of string at Growlithe, Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames, incinerating the incoming stream of string and searing Weedle's body, sending it writhing to the ground. Weedle lay still.

"Ah! Weedle!" Wade returned Weedle to its Pokeball. He threw another from his belt. "Go, Caterpie!"

Caterpie appeared in a flash of red light. Growlithe watched as Caterpie stiffened, ready to attack.

"Growlithe, Ember!"

"Caterpie, avoid his attack and use Tackle!"

Growlithe opened his mouth to release a volley of flames. Caterpie slithered out of harm's way, maneuvering around to Growlithe's side and launching itself at Growlithe. Growlithe turned and grabbed Caterpie in its jaws.

"Bite Attack, Growlithe!"

Caterpie squealed in pain as Growlithe bit hard into Caterpie, tossing it onto the ground. Caterpie was weak and could barely stand.

"Caterpie, use - "

"Your Pokemon is too weak to move. You shouldn't push it," Amy insisted.

"Nonsense! How will Bug Pokemon ever get stronger if you don't push them?" Wade demanded. "Caterpie, get up!"

"Growlithe, use Ember - but not too much!" Amy looked pitifully at Wade.

Growlithe hesitated before releasing another volley of flames, this time engulfing Caterpie wholly as it lay on the ground. As the smoke cleared, there was no doubt about it: Caterpie had fainted.

"Caterpie..." Wade returned Caterpie to its Pokeball and faced Amy. "Well, you won. Here's your prize money."

As Wade walked over to Amy, he handed her fifty dollars in cash.

"Where's the exit to Pewter City?" Amy asked kindly. "You should heal your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center when we get there."

"I'll be fine." Wade said stubbornly. He turned and pointed. "You go left through there, then take two rights. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Amy nodded.

"By the way," Wade said, as Amy turned to leave. "Do you think I'm a good Trainer?"

Amy paused. She didn't want to pretend to be a sage imparting advice. However, he did ask a simple question. Was there a simple answer?

"I think you push your Pokemon too hard. You should respect them a bit more. Know their limits. Then, you can work on how to make them stronger. You can't force a Pokemon to do anything they don't want to do."

Wade smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Amy smiled, heading in the direction Wade pointed. The glow of accomplishment felt better, being acknowledged for something at which she excelled. But wasn't it because Growlithe obliterated Bug-types easily? She could hardly call herself an expert fighting only Pokemon who held a type disadvantage against hers.

It wasn't long before she caught sight of another Bug Catcher, although this one was chatting with another, perhaps a friend. Both of them noticed her and perked up at her arrival, running over.

"Hey!" "You!"

Inwardly she sighed and faced the rambunctious, sweaty-faced boys with their nets and straw hats.

"You're not a bug catcher, are you?" they eyed her immaculate dress, tarred with mud and branch scratches.

"No," huffed Amy. "Well, I better be - "

"You can battle us! Both of us!" they grinned. "Two on one!"

"Two on one?" Amy frowned, then paused at their beatific expressions. She had almost forgotten her trump card. "Well, if you say so."

"Yeah, yeah!" cried one, then another: "You'll regret battling us!"

Reluctantly, she faced opposite the two boys who drew a Pokeball each from their belts, their only Pokemon. "Ready?"

"I choose Caterpie!" cried one, the furry insect materialising in front of his owner.

"And I choose Weedle!" cried the other, his Poison-type horned beetle scurrying in the undergrowth.

"Very well," said Amy, gesturing for her Growlithe to step out the shadows.

The first bug catcher was round-eyed. "Whoa! A Growlithe! But Eric - "

Eric was quick to shake off any perceived disadvantage. "Let's get this battle started! Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

"Growlithe," Amy commanded. "Ember!"

Weedle launched into the air, barb poised for Growlithe's fur as Caterpie let loose a web of sticky string towards the Fire-type. Immediately, Growlithe opened his mouth wide and released a volley of flames, obliterating the incoming String Shot and burning both Weedle and Caterpie into the mud. The two Bug-types writhed in agony as their Trainers fought over where their shared Burn Heal was kept -

"Finish them, Growlithe!" Amy cried.

Growlithe bounded forth, but Eric ran forward to block his path while the other Bug Catcher administered Potions and Burn Heals. "Stop! We surrender!"

Growlithe paused, not concerned either way. At Amy's instruction he bounded back to her side, both watching as the Caterpie and Weedle were administered basic medicine and disappeared with a red flash inside their Trainer's Pokeballs.

"Uh, I guess I owe you some money..." said Eric, shamefaced as he handed over a wad of cash.

"Both of you," said Amy sternly. "I defeated both of you, didn't I?"

Glancing at each other, they nodded their assent and the other Bug Trainer dug deep in his tattered shorts for his wallet. Amy accepted the thick wad of cash, self-satisfied as she disappeared into the forest with her loyal Growlithe by her side.

"You did great, Growlithe," said Amy, proud to have made it this far. Their footsteps were muffled in the undergrowth that blanketed the forest. "You're learning so fast."

Growlithe barked happily, upsetting a flock of Butterfree who took for clearer skies. Amy watched the beautiful Bug Pokemon fly through the canopy of trees and beyond.

It was not long before Amy saw a widening light that indicated the end of Viridian Forest. Her pace quickened alongside Growlithe's bounds as she emerged into bright sunlight, wincing against the glare as she saw two Trainers battling. A boy and girl her age using a Bellsprout and Metapod, respectively. She watched them for a while then moved on, into the vast bulk of Pewter City.

No stranger to large cities, this one certainly held merit for the many residents who called it home. Growlithe looked about, fascinated in the sights and smells that he had missed in the smaller towns and aboard the S.S. Anne. Amy released Nidoran from her Pokeball so she too could explore the city, nose snuffling at unfamiliar people and keeping close to her Trainer.

Passing by the Pewter Museum of Science, in which she had little interest in the subject and exorbitant entry fee, her heartbeat quickened as she saw the sign 'PEWTER CITY GYM' in front of a large building and raced towards it, forgetting in her haste to visit the Pokemon Center first.

* * *

"Metapod, Harden!" cried Natalie.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" urged Daniel. "Please!"

As Bellsprout reluctantly used its vines to whip Metapod, Metapod glowed and hardened. Bellsprout's vines had no effect, as Metapod stayed rigid still, unaffected by the attack.

"Metapod, String Shot!"

Before Bellsprout could react, Metapod shot string at Bellsprout, which gathered and tied it up again. Bellsprout tried in vain to use its Vine Whip, but that too was hindered by the String Shot.

"Metapod, use Tackle!"

Metapod launched itself at Bellsprout, tackling it with its hard shell. Bellsprout was hurt, again and again, until Daniel called, "Stop!"

Daniel retrieved his Pokeball and pointed it at Bellsprout. Bellsprout returned to its Pokeball.

"The same thing happened again..." Daniel said.

"Oh, yeah! I'm on a roll!" Natalie called, jumping up and down.

"We should head back," Daniel said. "I need to heal Bellsprout."

Natalie returned Metapod to its Pokeball and joined Daniel as the two of them headed towards the Pokemon Center. While Natalie and Squirtle waited outside, Daniel emerged a minute later with a fully healed Bellsprout.

"Are you ready for the Pokemon Gym?" Natalie asked anxiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daniel asked, as they walked in the direction of the Pewter Gym.

"Bellsprout is a little bit reluctant to follow your orders... plus, it couldn't even defeat my Metapod!"

"That's only because it's a Bug-type. All of Brock's Pokemon are Rock-Types. Bellsprout's Grass-type attacks will defeat them."

"It's not enough to have the right Pokemon-type, Daniel." Natalie said in all seriousness. "You've got to love your Pokemon."

"It's tough to love Bellsprout when it's so adamant - "

Daniel attempted to open the door of the Pewter Gym but it was locked.

"Huh?" Natalie said, pushing Daniel aside and trying to open it herself. "I have the Boulder Badge! Brock should let me in, at least!"

"I don't think he cares," Daniel said, as they heard voices coming from inside. "There must be a challenger in there about to face him."

* * *

As Amy entered the Pewter Gym, she heard the door lock behind her and faced the large, rocky battlefield before her. A light shone to illuminate the Gym Leader. Growlithe stood closer to Amy.

"My name is Brock! I am the Gym Leader of Pewter City! What is your name, challenger?"

"My name is Amy." Amy said bravely. "I'm here to fight you for the Boulder Badge."

"Very well, then. I hope you have more than one Pokemon to take me on with. I have two Pokemon for this battle."

"Yes." Amy said, as Growlithe stepped forward. "I have two Pokemon ready."

"Prepare to lose!" Brock said, unlatching a Pokeball from his belt and tossing it into the battlefield. "Go, Geodude!"

Geodude appeared in a flash of red light, hovering before the battlefield, its fists clenched.

"I choose Growlithe!" Amy said, as Growlithe growled to taunt the enemy. It slammed its paw down upon the ground.

"Geodude, Tackle Attack!"

"Growlithe, use Ember!"

As Geodude zoomed towards Growlithe, Growlithe opened its mouth and shot a volley of flames at Geodude. Geodude was unimpeded, tackling Growlithe and sending it flying across the battlefield.

"Growlithe!" Amy cried.

"Fire-type attacks are weak against Rock-type Pokemon," Brock remarked, shaking his head. "Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Amy wanted to retort, but held her tongue. She hadn't learned much about Type strengths and weaknesses from her younger brother; only the sour taste of defeat as he won in nearly every battle he had with her, held in secret sessions out of range from their mother's prying eyes.

Growlithe managed to stand up, but not before Geodude launched another Tackle Attack at Growlithe. Growlithe only just managed to jump out of the way.

"Use Roar, Growlithe!" Amy called.

Growlithe roared loudly at Geodude, to which it paused for a moment, carefully eyeing Growlithe. Amy was hesitant; no move she could think of would be effective on Geodude.

"You should give up before it's too late," Brock advised. "Geodude, use Defense Curl and then Tackle Growlithe!"

"Growlithe, use Ember attack, now!" Amy cried.

Growlithe opened its mouth as Geodude began spinning like a top. Growlithe released another volley of flames, but this time, the flames went in several directions as they made contact with Geodude. As Geodude became a blur, it zoomed towards Growlithe and tackled it head on, sending it flying near Amy's feet, unable to move.

"Growlithe!" Amy cried. She knew she couldn't walk onto the battlefield, so she held out Growlithe's Pokeball. "Return, Growlithe."

Growlithe returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Brock asked. "If you're not ready, I'll be here, waiting for you."

Amy paused. She knew Nidoran might have a chance, but her spirit began to plummet. Her first Gym battle and she wasn't adequately prepared; she had not thought this through at all. Did she want to put Nidoran through a painful defeat in her pride not to give up?

"I..." Amy's lip wobbled. "I surrender."

"Fine. You may go. Take your Pokemon to a Pokemon Center. Train harder before you see me next!"

Amy burst out of the Pewter Gym, bumping into two people. One was a boy with blonde hair, fair skin and a Meowth by his side, while the other had her red hair in a ponytail and a Squirtle at her side.

"Excuse me," Amy said, trying to hold back tears and running in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"I'm sure I've seen that girl before..." Natalie pondered. "Yeah, I think I caught a glimpse of her when we were battling earlier. She came out of Viridian Forest."

"She must've lost pretty bad to come out of the Gym looking like that."

"It doesn't look like she's from around here," Natalie said, pushing open the door.

"Ah! It's you two again!" spoke a voice.

As they entered the familiar surroundings of the rocky battlefield, they saw Brock opposite the entrance on a podium. "Come to challenge me again, have you, Natalie?"

"Not today," Natalie poked her tongue out at him. "Today, my friend Daniel will be battling you."

"I see," Brock said, summing him up. "Well, the last challenger I battled barely put a scratch on my Pokemon. I don't even need to go to the Pokemon Center before beginning. Are you ready, Daniel?"

"Yes," Daniel said resolutely. He stepped forward, as Meowth stood by his side.

"Glad to hear it. Let us begin!" Brock said, throwing a Pokeball onto the field. "I choose Geodude!"

Geodude appeared in a flash of red light, pumped for action. Daniel detached a Pokeball from his belt, holding it for a second, praying that Bellsprout would obey.

"Bellsprout, go!" Daniel called, as he threw the Pokeball into the fray. Bellsprout appeared in a flash of red light, waving its leaf arms.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!"

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout stayed still, folding its leaf arms again. Geodude began to spin madly.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel shouted. "I need you to win!"

Bellsprout shook its head, as Brock yelled,

"Geodude, let's secure another win! Tackle Attack!"

Geodude hurtled towards Bellsprout at an intense speed, but Bellsprout managed to avoid the attack just in time.

"Bellsprout, whatever our problems, we can sort them out! But for now, I need you to win against Brock! Can you do that for me?"

Bellsprout turned to Daniel, pausing for a second. It considered Daniel's response.

"Geodude, Tackle it again!"

Geodude attempted to tackle Bellsprout again, but Bellsprout was agile enough to avoid it for a second time.

"Ugh!" Brock shouted. "Even a puny Pokemon like that should fall by my Geodude's hands! Very well, then! Geodude, return!"

Brock held out a Pokeball and Geodude disappeared inside it in a flash of red light.

"Oh, no!" Natalie said in dismay.

"That's right! Go, Onix!" Brock said, throwing a Pokeball onto the field.

Onix appeared in a flash of red light, its rocky serpentine body unfurling and its gaze directed straight at Bellsprout.

"Onix, let's show this puny Bellsprout what we're made of! Tackle Attack!"

Onix swooped its head down to Bellsprout, as Bellsprout's eyes opened wide. Furious at Brock's comment, it jumped at the very last possible moment, landing on Onix's head. Bellsprout then released several vines from its body which secured itself around Onix's face, rendering it unable to see. Onix, angry in its blind fury, began writing on the floor, trying to shake Bellsprout off. Bellsprout hung on with all the finesse of a rodeo master.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout waited for the opportune time, then jumped off Onix as its face came close to the ground. With its vines released, Bellsprout flicked them right into Onix's face, causing it to groan in agony. Onix fell to the floor, but was still conscious.

"Bellsprout, finish it! Use Vine Whip again!"

"Onix, no! Use Screech Attack!" Brock yelled.

Bellsprout's vines reached Onix first; whipping it across the face and all over its body. Groaning in pain, Onix's head slumped to the ground. It had fainted.

"Nice job, Daniel!" Natalie shouted.

Brock morosely returned Onix to its Pokeball. "You're promising, I'll give you that. But you've yet to defeat me! Go, Geodude!"

Geodude appeared in a flash of red light, its fists tightly clenched. It looked at Bellsprout with an expression of aggression.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

"Geodude, Defense Curl!"

As Geodude began to spin around madly, Bellsprout released two vines from its body which whipped Geodude as it did so. The vines bounced off, but Geodude began to slow down.

"Good, Bellsprout! Do it again! It's getting weaker!"

"Geodude, Tackle Bellsprout now!"

Bellsprout avoided Geodude's Tackle and whipped it again. Bellsprout kept this up for a while, avoiding Geodude's attacks and using Vine Whip whenever it had the chance. After a minute, Geodude stopped spinning and began panting. It could take no more.

"Finish it, Bellsprout! Use Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout didn't need telling twice. It launched its vines at Geodude, whipped Geodude around the face and sent it flying across the battlefield. It stopped in front of Brock's feet. It had fainted.

"No way..." Daniel said in disbelief. "I won. I won!"

"You won?" Brock asked, in as much disbelief as Daniel was. "How could I lose?"

"Look at it this way, Brock; you're getting used to losing!" Natalie poked out her tongue.

As Brock walked towards Daniel, Daniel ran onto the battlefield to Bellsprout.

"You did an excellent job, Bellsprout. You're quite a powerful Pokemon," Daniel admitted.

Bellsprout was happy to receive such a compliment and reached up to give Daniel a hug with its leaf arms. Touched by the moment, Natalie stifled a sob.

"Daniel, you deserve this." Brock held out his hand. The Boulder Badge gleamed in his palm.

"Thank you, Brock," Daniel said gratefully, taking the Badge. "You're a good Trainer."

"What are you talking about? I'm a great Gym Leader!" he laughed.

Daniel and Natalie joined in, too. After all, the last thing they had been expecting was a warm reception from defeating a Gym Leader.

"You two are traveling together, am I right?"

"Yes," Daniel said, as Natalie nodded.

"Take this," Brock said. "It's customary for Trainers to give money to whom against those they lose."

Daniel took it and shook Brock's hand. As the two of them exited the Gym, Daniel said,

"I'm curious, Natalie. Did Brock give you the same amount of victory money?"

"Oh, who cares, Daniel?" Natalie said with a mysterious grin. "You got your first Gym badge! Memories are worth more than money!"


	9. Pewter City to Mt Moon

**CHAPTER NINE**

Daniel and Natalie exited the Pewter Gym, feeling relieved. They had both earned the Boulder Badge - an achievement they were both proud of. After they had healed their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Natalie asked, "Do you want to visit the Pewter Museum of Sciene?"

"It'll be there when we get back. We should head for Cerulean City now." Daniel said, reaching into his backpack for his Town Map as they walked west, headed towards the outskirts of Pewter City in the direction of Mt. Moon.

"I wonder when we will come back," mused Natalie. "So, where do we go from here?"

"East of Pewter City, there's a route which leads to Mt. Moon."

"What did the teacher say about Mt. Moon?" asked Natalie.

"Not much. It's a site for infrequent meteor falls, the shards of which become known as Moon Stones. A lot of hikers visit there. It's supposed to be dangerous, without a guide." said Daniel. "It'll be dark and scary."

"Or both," Natalie added.

"Probably."

Daniel and Natalie hesitated for a moment.

"We'll have our Pokemon by our side. That's what most important," said Natalie, and Daniel nodded. "They'll protect us, and we'll protect them."

"Indeed," said Daniel. "We'll need to buy a torch and some batteries before we head out."

After visiting the PokeMart, Daniel and Natalie headed for the outskirts of Pewter City. As they crossed the terminus, Daniel felt uneasy. In all his life, he hadn't been past Pewter City.

Daniel and Natalie walked down the route which abandoned Pewter City's buildings in the distance to the west. Now there were no houses or civilisation, only rocky outcrops and tall grass which quivered with wild Pokemon.

"Look, there's Trainers," Natalie pointed. She could see a number of them either looking for wild Pokemon to catch in the tall grass or other Trainers to battle.

"Do you want to battle one?" Natalie asked.

"Do you think we have time?"

"There's a Pokemon Center at the entrance of Mt. Moon. Besides, these Trainers will provide experience for you and your Pokemon."

Daniel turned to her and smiled. "You're right."

Daniel and Natalie headed towards a lone Pokemon Trainer who was itching for a battle, or perhaps the insect bites on his legs on further inspection.

"Hey!" Daniel called, catching his attention. The boy ran over.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" he asked.

Daniel nodded. "Do you want to battle?"

"Sounds good. Will here do?" he asked.

Daniel and the Trainer made enough room to make space for a makeshift battlefield.

"My name's James. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"I have two Pokemon. How about you?"

"Three. Shall we have a two-on-two battle?"

"Make that a three-on-two battle," Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" James asked. "You get the same amount of prize money if you win."

"I'm sure." Daniel said. "I want the experience. Choose your first Pokemon."

James unlatched a Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the fray. "Go, Nidoran!"

A male Nidoran appeared in a burst of red light.

"I choose Meowth!" Daniel said, as Meowth stepped forward.

"Let's get this battle started!" James said. "Nidoran, Tackle Attack!"

"Meowth, Growl Attack!"

Nidoran headed off towards Meowth, its horn lowered, but Meowth stopped it in its tracks with a piercing growl.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

"Nidoran, avoid the attack!" James shouted.

Nidoran recovered just in time, avoiding Meowth's attack.

"Nidoran, Leer!"

Nidoran stared at Meowth with a sharp glare. Meowth instinctively put its paw over its eyes.

"Good work, Meowth! Now use Bite Attack!"

Meowth ran towards Nidoran before it could react and leapt onto Nidoran, biting into its back hard. Nidoran screeched and shook Meowth off, running a small distance away.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

"Meowth! Avoid its attack and use Scratch Attack!"

Meowth avoided Nidoran's two kicks, then scratched Nidoran across the face. Reeling, Nidoran tried to stand up -

"Nidoran, use Leer again!"

"Meowth, use Bite! Finish Nidoran!"

Nidoran was too slow, as Meowth leapt upon Nidoran and gave it a hefty bite. Nidoran could barely stand and fainted.

"Nidoran, return!" James returned Nidoran to its Pokeball. "You're a good Trainer. I actually thought you'd be easier."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Daniel said. "Meowth, return!"

Meowth returned to Daniel's side, as Daniel retrieved a Pokeball from his belt, tossing it into the fray as James selected his second Pokemon.

"Go, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout appeared in a burst of red light, shaking its leaf arms. James threw a Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey appeared in a flash of red light, flapping its wings and hovering in the air.

"Flying-types are superior to Grass-Types," James said, as Bellsprout anxiously glanced up at Pidgey. "Pidgey, use Gust Attack!"

Pidgey began circling Bellsprout, creating a small tornado within as Bellsprout was lifted into the air.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout attempted to lash out at Pidgey with its vines, but it couldn't see where Pidgey had gone to. The tornado became more intense, lifting Bellsprout high into the air. Pidgey emerged, flapping its wings as the tornado disappeared, leaving Bellsprout to fall from a height and slam painfully onto the ground.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel called, as Bellsprout tried to stand up.

"Finish it, Pidgey! Use Quick Attack!"

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!"

Pidgey disappeared into thin air, appearing at the last second before Bellsprout and tackling it head on. Bellsprout rolled over several times and lay fainted upon the grass.

"How do ya like that?" James taunted. "My Pidgey's the winner!"

"Return, Bellsprout," Daniel said, holding out a Pokeball. Bellsprout returned inside its Pokeball in a flash of red light. "Meowth, you're up!"

Meowth entered the field, its claws drawn. Pidgey eyed its new contender as it flapped its wings to stay in the air.

"Pidgey, use Gust again!"

"Meowth, Growl!"

Meowth growled at Pidgey, but Pidgey had already begun its tornado. Meowth's feet left the ground and Pidgey was nowhere to be seen.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried. He couldn't think of anything to do.

"Pidgey, now! Use Quick Attack!"

"Meowth, use Growl again!"

As Pidgey emerged from the tornado, flying inside it to tackle Meowth, Meowth let out a growl which shocked Pidgey mid-air, wings fluttering madly to avoid Meowth.

"Bite Attack, Meowth, and don't let go!"

Meowth grabbed onto Pidgey despite its frantic flapping and bit hard into its body. Pidgey shrieked, flying up into the air and away from the dispersing tornado, but Meowth clung on for its life. Meowth used Bite Attack several more times, and Pidgey slammed into the ground, while Meowth used Pidgey's fainted body to land on. Pidgey was out.

"Nice work, Daniel!" Natalie called from the sidelines. Daniel gave her a smile.

"Thanks," he said.

James angrily returned Pidgey to its Pokeball.

"You did a good job, Meowth," Daniel said, as Meowth walked over to his owner. Daniel gave him a quick pat on the head.

"Now for my final Pokemon: Ekans!"

Ekans appeared in a flash of red light, baring its fangs at Meowth. The rattle on its tail quivered ominously.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!"

Ekans opened its mouth and released a series of poisonous barbs headed towards Meowth.

"Meowth, look out!" Daniel cried, as Meowth avoided all but one, injured on his arm.

"Ekans, Wrap!"

Meowth glowed a faint purple as Ekans leapt at Meowth and wrapped its long, serpentine body around Meowth, tightening hard.

"Your Meowth's poisoned!" James said gleefully. "You're no match for my Pokemon!"

Meowth went red in the face, his throat too constricted to splutter and cough.

"Meowth! Use Bite Attack and don't let go!"

Meowth feebly attempted to breathe, then took as big a bite as it could out of Ekans' body. Howling in pain, Ekans released Meowth from its grasp, then stared it dead on as Meowth was barely able to stand.

"Meowth, don't give up!" Daniel called out to Meowth.

"Ekans, finish off Meowth with Poison Sting!"

As Ekans opened its mouth, the charm on Meowth's forehead began to glow with a bright light.

James' mouth was agape. "What - "

"Meowth?" Daniel asked, as Meowth opened its eyes suddenly and from the glowing charm burst several white spheres of light which blasted Ekans backwards.

Daniel took the advantage and reached for an antidote in his backpack as Ekans tried to get up. He found an antidote and sprayed it on Meowth. Within a matter of seconds, Meowth was cured from poison.

"What did you just do to my Ekans?" James shouted, watching as the white spheres faded, revealing small golden coins.

Not missing a beat, Daniel cried, "Meowth, finish it with Scratch Attack!"

Meowth ran forward, drawing its claws and scratching Ekans right across the face. Wounded, Ekans fell to the grass, twitching and then finally unmoving. It had fainted.

"We won! We won!" Daniel said, rushing forward to hug Meowth. He handed Meowth a Potion to drink and hugged him. "You did very well, Meowth."

"You win, I guess." James said. He returned Ekans to its Pokeball. "Here you go."

James walked over to Daniel and handed him one hundred and fifty dollars.

"Hey!" Natalie cried out, pointing at James. Daniel noticed as James had been walking away, he was trying to discreetly fill his pockets with the coins which had littered the ground from Meowth's charm.

Squirtle released a jet of water from its mouth which soaked James and tripped him onto the ground, lying face first. Natalie and Squirtle marched over angrily as Daniel and Meowth stood up and joined them.

"You give back those coins right now!"

"They're not his! They came from a Pokemon!"

"I don't care! You stole them! If anyone should have them, it should be Meowth's owner, if not the winner of the battle in which Meowth participated! Give them here or I'll have Squirtle drench you with water until you do!"

"Fine," James sulked, retrieving approximately twenty dollars in coins from its soaked pockets.

Daniel accepted the coins, putting them in his wallet. He was glad Natalie had noticed James' theft. But how had Meowth managed to do that?

"Off you go!" Natalie shouted. "I'll be warning other Trainers about you, James!"

As James ran off, Natalie turned to Daniel. "Are you OK?"

Daniel nodded. "I need to get Bellsprout to a Pokemon Center, though..."

"There's a Pokemon Center at the entrance to Mt. Moon. Just be careful about getting into battles with other Trainers until we get there." said Natalie. "Let's go."

As the two walked up the path, Natalie saw a young girl in the corner of her eye with a Jigglypuff by her side.

"Hey, you! You're a Trainer!" the girl said, bounding over. Do you want to battle with me?"

"You go ahead, Daniel. I'll battle her," Natalie said, as Daniel nodded and walked towards the Pokemon Center.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" the girl repeated, breathless with excitement.

"I sure am," Natalie smiled. "You want to battle me, is that correct?"

"You got it," the girl smiled.

The two girls made space for a makeshift battlefield.

"My name's Robin," said the girl.

"I'm Natalie," Natalie said. "Nice to meet you."

"How about we make this a one-on-one battle? I only have my Jigglypuff." Robin said.

Natalie looked at Robin's Jigglypuff; a spherical shaped pink ball with large eyes and cat-like ears.

"That sounds good to me!" Natalie pulled a Pokemon from her belt and tossed it into the battlefield. "I choose Metapod!"

Metapod appeared in a burst of light, its hard green shell glinting in the sunlight.

"That thing?" Robin scoffed. "My Jigglypuff is much more pretty! Go, Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff walked forward into the battlefield, an expression of intense concentration on its face as though it was about to burst.

"Jigglypuff, use Pound on Metapod!"

"Metapod, Harden!"

As Jigglypuff ran forward towards Metapod, it landed a punch using its fist. Jigglypuff squealed in pain. Metapod had hardened its shell to protect against physical attacks.

"Nice job, Metapod!" Natalie grinned. "Use Tackle Attack!"

Metapod launched itself at Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff avoided the attack.

"Jigglypuff, use Sing!"

Jigglypuff began singing, emitting a tune which made Natalie feel a little light-headed. Shaking her head madly to rid herself of the daze, she said,

"Metapod, Tackle Jigglypuff again!"

Metapod was asleep, however. Natalie let out a cry of dismay.

"Jigglypuff, use Disable!"

Jigglypuff concentrated hard, then released a wave of light which disabled Metapod from attacking.

Shocked by this tactical mastery, Natalie blurted out, "You're good!"

Robin smiled. "Jigglypuff, use Pound!"

Jigglypuff punched Metapod again, squealing again as it hurt its fist. Although Metapod was asleep and couldn't attack, its shell remained hardened. Natalie retrieved an Awakening from her bag and sprayed it on Metapod. Metapod blinked a couple times, suddenly awake and surprised to be in a battle.

"Jigglypuff, use Defense Curl!"

Jigglypuff began spinning around wildly, a blur of pink as it gathered momentum. Metapod, frozen in place, was unable to attack or move.

"Metapod, snap out of it! You're in danger!" Natalie cried.

"Now, Jigglypuff!" Robin shouted, as Jigglypuff reached peak spinning speed. "Tackle Metapod!"

Jigglypuff launched itself at Metapod, hurtling towards it at an amazing speed. Metapod suddenly bounced out of the way in the nick of time, its Disable having worn off.

"Metapod, String Shot!" Natalie cried.

As Jigglypuff's attack missed and it stopped spinning to turn around, Metapod released a stream of string which landed on Jigglypuff and coated it in a sticky, binding mess.

"Jigglypuff! Use Sing!"

Jigglypuff, however, was unable to move, let alone use Sing, and tried to untangle itself with poor results.

"Metapod, finish Jigglypuff! Use Tackle!"

Metapod launched itself at Jigglypuff, landing a sharp hit to its chest. Jigglypuff rolled over, quite exhausted and gave up with a high-pitched squeak.

"Stop!" Robin cried, as Jigglypuff fainted. "You win."

Natalie cheered for Metapod, racing into the battlefield as Robin returned Jigglypuff to its Pokeball.

"You did well, Metapod." Natalie hugged Metapod, then stood up and approached Robin. "I believe you owe me a winner's fee."

Grumpily, Robin handed over two hundred dollars. "I'm off to the Pokemon Center."

As Robin walked away, Natalie reached for her Pokeball. "I'm happy for you, Metapod. You've done so well since - "

Gasping, Natalie watched as Metapod began to glow.

"What - what's happening?" cried Natalie in dismay.

Metapod glowed with a bright light, changing shape and form to evolve into Butterfree, emitting a joyful cry and soaring into the air.

Natalie watched, dumbfounded. "You're beautiful."

Butterfree was not unlike an anthropomorphic butterfly, with large red eyes, antennae on its head and white wings striped with black. Its body was purple, while its nose, hands and feet were blue. Its body was dwarfed by its patterned wings.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center, Butterfree. I want you to enjoy the fresh air before we enter Mt. Moon."

Natalie skipped happily to the Pokemon Center, her new Butterfree drifting alongside her.

* * *

Amy sat in the patch of tall grass on the route between Viridian Forest and Pewter City, with Growlithe and Nidoran by her side. After the humiliating defeat at the Pewter Gym, she had rushed to heal her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and let them run around as she watched them, play fighting with each other while wild Rattata, eager to join in, watched warily from the sidelines. Amy's clothes were a little damp and wrinkled, but she ignored the discomfort. Her mind was stuck on replay, the horror of seeing her Growlithe pounded into submission by Brock's Geodude. How was she to defeat his Rock-type Pokemon?

"Growlithe, Nidoran, come here," Amy said, as Growlithe and Nidoran bounded over. Absently she scratched them behind the ears and fed them the last of the Poketreats from her bag. She looked up at the cloudy sky, with rays of sunlight peeking through and wondered what it'd be like to have a Flying-type Pokemon, to sail through the skies atop -

"Amy!"

Amy turned around in alarm, for she recognised the voice. She saw her brother standing there. His hair was ruffled and his shorts were dirty with mud, while his muscles were faintly visible through the sweat-stained singlet he wore.

"Liam?" Amy managed to collect herself, hiding her gentle nature behind a superior, sneering facade. "What are you doing here?"

"Adventuring," he grimaced, wiping his sweaty brow with his hand and glancing down to where Growlithe and Nidoran were animated upon glimpsing a familiar face.

"They've already been fed - " Amy sighed as Liam fed them an entire packet of Poketreats, ignorant and wasteful as usual. Happily, Growlithe and Nidoran dug into the food.

"Liam, I'm serious - "

"Mum thinks you're on the S.S. Anne!" blurted out Liam, taking delight in his normally well-mannered sister's disobedience. As siblings, they had always fought and largely Liam had won because he held their mother's fancy.

Amy steeled herself. "I've decided to become a Pokemon Trainer, too."

"But you are a Pokemon Trainer already," he pointed out the obvious. "But Mum said you're not allowed to leave home."

His growing delight at her predicament made her nervous. Amy fidgeted, not wanting to lose face. "I've decided to tour Kanto and collect the Gym badges."

"Amy... you're a girl." said Liam, to Amy's revulsion.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Amy. "A girl can't be a Pokemon Trainer?"

"You're not exactly the Pokemon battling type. Remember all those battles we had back home? You never won once."

"I believe I did, once or twice..." Amy said, stung by the comment. Truth be told, their mother never let Amy have the time to train Growlithe or Nidoran on her own, where Liam had all the time in the world with his misfit, pampered Pokemon.

"Did you tell Mum?"

"I don't care about that." Amy retorted. "Once she sees what a good Trainer I am - "

"She doesn't care about that," said Liam. "She only wants you to smile for the right people, not go digging in caves in search of Pokemon."

"Oh, and because I'm a girl - "

"Not because you're a girl," scathed Liam. "Because our mother says so, and you need her money, and you'd never slum it."

"You don't want to get on Mother's bad side, because you're a mummy's boy."

Stung, Liam stomped his foot on the ground in anger. "I am not!"

Amy turned away from him. Her Pokemon, sensing their Trainer's emotions, snuggled up close to her.

"I'm not coming home, Liam."

"You know she'll just blame me for all this. She'll found out we met and that I didn't convince you and she'll blame me because you always have to have your own way."

"I'm staying." Amy said, turning to face Liam. "I don't care what Mother says."

"Fine." Liam looked at her for a long time. "But you're gonna need to call her. I'm not taking the blame for this."

"I will tell her," retorted Amy. "When the time is right."

"She's going to find out sometime."

"You're a Trainer!" Amy stiffened. "What's so different? I wear a skirt so I can't throw a Pokeball!"

"Come on, Amy. You're gonna battle Trainers every day to pay for a hotel room each night? Gimme a break."

"I should be given the choice, at least. Pokemon are everywhere in this world. Why can't I be a Trainer?"

"You can have Pokemon... just do it back in Celadon. I don't want Mum mad at me."

"It's always about you, you, you," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well you're stuck up for putting me out on the hook like this," spat Liam.

Amy's eyes flared. "You know what? I've decided I won't call Mother. Not now, not ever."

"No, Amy, please," Liam leapt for her, his tone pleading.

If anything persuaded her little brother, it was the threat to put him out of favour with his mummy. "You've got to call her. If I do it, she'll march down here herself and drag you home."

"You can tell Mother whatever you like." said Amy. "Nothing will change my mind."

"OK, OK... how about this? If you call Mother, I'll give you a Pokemon in return."

"What?"

"I caught this useless, piddly Cubone back in Diglett's Cave - "

"What's Diglett's Cave?"

Liam pointed to a path through the trees, inbetween Viridian Forest and Pewter City.

"It's a secret route for hikers. It's full of Diglett, so a lot of Trainers who bring Pokemon weak to Ground-types find themselves lost pretty quickly."

"Where does it lead to?"

"Vermilion City. Where you boarded the S.S. Anne - "

"I know."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, will you call Mother?"

Amy stared at Liam for a long time, bristling, "I don't need a Pokemon, though - "

"I'm not stupid, Amy. You've got to take on the Pewter City Gym Leader with these two," Liam indicated the Fire- and Poison-type Pokemon who recoiled from his unnecessary harshness. "I may not have come first in my class, but even I know Brock's Rock-types will bash you."

Amy willed her composure not to break, that she already knew how tough Brock could be. "So?"

Liam revealed four Pokeballs on his belt. "I've got enough Pokemon to train as it is. We're taking on the Pokemon League."

"So that's why you're here," concluded Amy with dawning comprehension. "The Gym?"

Liam snorted, wiping his nose with his arm. "The Pewter Gym? I won that badge ages ago."

Amy had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Oh."

"So?" Liam hawked and spat, to Amy's visible distaste. "Will you do it?"

Amy considered the matter for a moment. She did need a Pokemon to beat Brock, and she was no fool not to know a Ground-type had certain advantages over Rock Pokemon... but for her brother to just give away a Pokemon seemed more than a bit cruel. However, she could give it a better life...

Amy shrugged insouciantly. "I'll call her, I suppose. Let's head to the Pokemon Center."

"Better you than me." added Liam, following in his sister's wake.


	10. Amy vs Brock, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER TEN**

Amy wiped the payphone with her handkerchief before dialing the operator. Downstairs, her brother Liam was healing his Pokemon at reception.

"Calls cost two dollars per minute," intoned the automatic voice. "Please dial the number you wish to call."

With foreboding, Amy dialed her home number from memory. She watched her brother push ahead in queue and frowned, startled when the call connected.

"Uh, yes," Amy stumbled for a moment. "I'd like to speak with my mother. It's her daughter, Amy."

While she waited for the maid to fetch her mother, Amy wondered how her unruly brother had managed to push ahead in the stakes far enough to gain Gym badges. True, he selected Pokemon for their brunt strength and was always a dirty fighter, but where did he find Pokemon who complemented that streak?

The chilly voice jolted her out of her reverie. "Amy?"

"Mother - "

"What do you want, Amy?"

"I-I'm calling to tell you something... it's a bit difficult to say on the phone, but - "

"I know."

"You know?" Amy asked, faltering slightly.

"I received a call from the captain of the S.S. Anne. You see, I had him personally assure me that if something happened to you, he was to contact me the moment he heard any news of you. Naturally, to receive his call was something of a surprise."

"I see... and what did he say?" Amy asked, fearing the answer.

"I expected better of you, Amy. The captain said he heard rumors that you were entering into Pokemon battles in the _economy class_ cabins. What was I to say to this man?"

"I'm sorry, Mother... I just wanted to battle. I'm getting good at it, I - " Amy hated herself for stuttering with her mother.

"You went to private school, Amy. You were brought up better than this."

"There's nothing wrong with Pokemon!" Amy blurted out, startling the gentlemen nearby who glanced up from his newspaper.

"They are filthy, horrid creatures. I don't know why everyone is fascinated with them."

"Liam battles every day in worse conditions with his clothes ripped and stinking like a sewer."

There was a pregnant silence. "Your brother is only doing this... fad, until he can take over the running of your father's company. He certainly didn't win fame for his academic results, I can tell you."

Amy tried to find a weak spot. "You have a Persian yourself, Mum!"

"Persian is an _inside_ pet," replied her mother, as though all other Pokemon were rancid and diseased. "Even then, I have to pay someone to groom, flea-treat and clip her nails. How can you stand living like a hiker?"

"It's not too bad, Mum," Amy pleaded. "I'm earning enough money to sleep in hotels, no they're not fancy but they fit the prescription of what I'm trying to achieve."

"There's no future in it for you. Even your brother's dabble with Pokemon is temporary. If he wins the League, fine - " Amy rolled her eyes, for nothing would ever be good enough for her mother. " - even if the prize money is substantial. But you are not cut out for this sort of nonsense, do you hear me?"

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Amy added, "Liam's here, by the way. He wants to talk to you."

"We're not finished talking, Amy! You will not - "

Liam offered a rude hand gesture to his sister before snatching the receiver from her with ill-disguised contempt. His voice turned sour. "Mum, she made me - "

Amy rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall with her arms folded while she watched her little brother mumble apologies into the phone.

"But - but - "! Liam bowed his head, trying to argue with little merit. "OK. I said, OK!"

Roughly, he hung up the phone and turned to Amy, fury in his eyes.

"She said I'm not to talk to you," he added dourly.

"We're talking right now," Amy tried to maintain her confidence. "I-is that all she said? Nothing about - "

"She's stopping your allowance as of today, and told me if I speak to you again she'll cut me off, too."

Liam didn't allow her a moment's hesitation, for he knew he wouldn't last long without his parents' money even if Amy thought she was above it. Privately he thought she was mad.

"Do what you like, but don't expect me to help you. You should've just stayed at home and did as you were told."

Her eyes glazed over, Amy refused to accept defeat. She wouldn't continue to allow anyone to dictate her future.

* * *

Later that night, Amy was in the patch of grass between Viridian Forest and Pewter City. Cubone was out of its Pokeball, trying to learn some moves, but Amy was having little luck.

"Come on, Cubone." Amy said hopelessly. "There must be _some_ attack moves you know."

Since receiving the news from her mother and confirmed by her brother that she was to be cut off without contact as long as she was a Pokemon Trainer, Amy had become empowered, vowing never to give up on her Pokemon no matter the tribulations they faced together. However, it was starting to wane - Cubone was quite possibly the most stubborn Pokemon she had ever dealt with. Cubone looked not unlike a bipedal theropod, with a mask made out of bone to cover its face and another bone used for attacking. It was nearly the height of Growlithe.

"Look, Cubone, there's a Rattata! Hey, Rattata! Over here!"

The wild Rattata darted for the undergrowth and scattered out of sight.

"Come on, Cubone. We've got to find you a Trainer to battle," Amy said, as Cubone folded its arms in reluctance. Amy retrieved the Pokeball her brother had given her. "You don't want to go in the Pokeball, do you?"

Cubone shook its head.

"So do you want to battle Pokemon and train?"

Cubone shook its head even more insistently. Amy let out a sigh and sat down next to Cubone. Her skirt was wrinkled and dirty, but she had began to get used to the discomfort, used to Growlithe's fur on her clothes from when he was a pup.

"Cubone... are you upset that Liam abandoned you?"

Cubone nodded. Amy felt a little uncomfortable about the situation. Why was she the outcast in her family, to hold all the social obligations, while Liam could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted? Her parents were proud people, who wouldn't go back on their word. Amy was on her own from now on.

"Cubone, I don't know if you want to participate in Pokemon battles or not. But what I do know is - I'll take the very best care of you I can. I promise."

Cubone turned to Amy, its expression hidden underneath its bone mask. Amy's face softened.

"Hey, you!" cried a voice.

Amy turned around to see a girl her age, wearing a school uniform complete with a mini skirt. She had long hair and carried two Pokeballs on her belt.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" she asked, looking at Amy's three Pokemon.

"Yes, I am." Amy said. "Would you like a battle?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" she grinned. "Let's battle!"

Amy and the girl made room for a battlefield, with Growlithe, Nidoran and Cubone staying by Amy's side as the girl silently weighed up in her mind which of her Pokemon to send out first.

"My name's Amy."

"I'm Dana. Nice to meet you!" replied the Trainer.

Amy's mind was already on strategies. Nidoran had proven to be agile and strong, while Growlithe was powerful with its Fire-type attacks.

"Go, Nidoran!" Dana shouted, tossing her Pokeball onto the battlefield.

Dana's Nidoran appeared in a burst of red light, its visage nearly identical to that of Amy's Nidoran.

"Growlithe," Amy said. "Your turn!"

As Growlithe walked forward, Cubone rushed past Growlithe and headed into the battlefield to face Nidoran.

"Cubone!" Amy said in surprise. "You're not ready for battle!"

"Nidoran, Tackle Attack!" cried Dana.

Nidoran set off at a pace towards Cubone, lowering its head and launching itself at Cubone. Cubone dodged out of the way, brandishing the bone in its hand that it wielded as a club.

"Cubone, Growl!" Amy cried.

As Nidoran turned to face Cubone for another Tackle Attack, Cubone let out a growl which caused Nidoran to stop and eye Cubone warily in fear. Cubone ran towards Nidoran at a fast pace, swinging its tail around for a Tail Whip, but Nidoran dodged in the nick of time.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!" Dana shouted.

"Cubone," Amy cried. "Use Bone Club!"

Nidoran attempted to pummel Cubone with its feet, but Cubone jumped out of the way, clubbing Nidoran with its bone as it landed back on the ground. Stunned, Nidoran attempted to stand up but swayed uneasily on its small feet.

"Finish it, Cubone! Tail Whip!"

Cubone swung its tail around and hit Nidoran, sending it flying across the field where it rolled over several times.

"Nidoran!" Dana gasped. Nidoran had fainted.

"Cubone, you won!" Amy said in surprise, but was quick to embrace him, as Cubone blushed modestly.

"Return, Nidoran." Dana said, as Nidoran returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"Cubone, do you want to return to your Pokeball?" Amy asked. Cubone shook its head.

"Do you want to keep battling?" Amy asked. Cubone nodded, to which Amy smiled. "We're ready when you are, Dana."

"Go, Rattata!" Dana cried, throwing her second Pokeball onto the battlefield. Rattata appeared in a burst of red light, ready to fight.

"Cubone, Growl Attack!"

"Rattata, Quick Attack!"

As Cubone let out another growl, Rattata disappeared into thin air. Surprised, Cubone looked around to see where Rattata had gone, but it was too late - Rattata appeared all of a sudden at Cubone's side, tackling it and sending Cubone sprawling onto the grass, winded from the sudden attack.

"Cubone!" cried Amy. "Are you alright?"

Cubone managed to get to its feet, but Rattata had already began running towards Cubone.

"Tackle Attack, Rattata!"

"Cubone, look out!" Amy cried in distress.

Cubone narrowly avoided the attack, bringing its club down upon Rattata's head as it did so. As Rattata slumped to the ground in pain, Cubone finished Rattata with another Bone Club attack. Rattata fainted.

"Cubone, you won! We won!" Amy gasped, surprised at her Pokemon's first victory. "Well done!"

Lana returned Rattata to its Pokeball and walked over to Amy, holding out her hand.

"You're a good Trainer," Lana said.

Amy shook Lana's hand, then withdrew it as Lana reached in her pocket and handed Amy two hundred dollars in cash.

"Thank you, Lana." Amy said, turning to kneel before Cubone. "Cubone, would you like to go back in your Pokeball?"

Cubone stoutly shook its head. Amy smiled, looking up at Lana as though to share a private joke. _Pokemon and their ways_.

"Come on then, Cubone. Let's go to the Pokemon Center. I have a feeling Brock will want to see us again - and this time, he'll eat his words."

* * *

With her Pokemon fully healed and her backpack full of equipment, Amy took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Pewter Gym.

"Enter!" replied a loud voice.

Amy pushed open the door, entering the familiar Gym battleground with rocks and harsh ground spread throughout. The lighting was dim, but individual spotlights shone upon Amy and Brock.

"You again? You dare to challenge me after your defeat?" Brock's voice boomed.

"Yes," Amy said, more confident. "I challenge you, Brock, to claim my right to the first Badge of my Pokemon journey."

"That's more like it!" Brock roared appreciatively. "Choose your first Pokemon, challenger!"

"Yes." Amy said, selecting her first Pokeball.

"I choose Geodude! Go!"

Geodude appeared in a red flash of light, hovering above the battlefield. Amy threw her Pokeball into the fray, erupting with a red light which formed an almost diminutive Pokemon.

"I choose Cubone!"

Cubone materialised from the red light, gripping its bone club tightly, its face hidden by its mask made out of bone. Amy stole a glance at Brock, who looked anxious.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" shouted Brock.

Geodude began spinning wildly in the air, while Cubone remained hesitant.

"Cubone, Bone Club Attack!"

Cubone ran forward, its club raised as it approached Geodude, who was now a spinning blur -

"Geodude, Tackle!"

Geodude zoomed at Cubone, who avoided the Tackle Attack but was too slow to hit Geodude with its club. Geodude slowed down to turn around, then launched itself at Cubone again. This gave Amy an idea.

"Geodude, Tackle Cubone again!"

Geodude launched itself towards Cubone, still spinning madly. As Cubone jumped out of the way, Amy shouted:

"Cubone! Use Bone Club as it slows down to turn!"

Indeed, as Geodude turned, it slowed down - Cubone took advantage of Geodude's momentary loss of speed in order to use its Bone Club attack on Geodude. Stunned from the force of Cubone's bone, Geodude wobbled uneasily as it attempted to regain sanity and balance.

"Finish it, Cubone! Use Bone Club again!"

Cubone lifted its bone club high in the air and brought it down upon Geodude, sending it flailing to the ground in a fit of agony. As it began to twitch and stop moving, Cubone raised its bone in the air in victory. Geodude had fallen unconscious.

"Return, Geodude," Brock said, as Amy whooped in joy. Brock stared across at Amy. "You're certainly a surprise, challenger. But my next Pokemon will be a lot harder! Go, Onix!"

Brock threw a Pokeball into the arena, which burst into red light and materialised to form Onix. Onix, who towered over Cubone, gave a mighty roar and Cubone stared, wide-eyed.

"Be careful, Cubone!" cried Amy.

"Onix, Tackle Attack!"

Onix swung its tail at Cubone in a sweeping motion; Cubone avoided Onix's attack just in time, to watch Onix's tail slam into the side of the battlefield.

"Onix, Screech Attack!"

"Cubone, block your ears!" Amy cried.

Cubone dug its fingers into its ears as Onix opened its mouth and emitted a sound wave at Cubone. Cubone was unaffected, however.

"Onix, Tackle it again!"

This time, Onix reared its head and shot full force towards Cubone. Cubone bent slightly at the knees, then jumped in the air and landed on Onix's head.

"Bone Club, Cubone!"

As Onix's head skidded the ground during its missed attack, Cubone repeatedly bashed Onix on the head with its bone club, as Onix roared in pain and shook its head angrily to buck Cubone off. Cubone sailed through the air, landed straight into a rocky outcrop and rolled several times across the ground, barely able to move.

"Cubone!" Amy shouted, as Cubone lay still. "Cubone!"

Amy looked over at Onix, who was still moving, but had a throbbing head. It looked as though it was weakened - but as she looked at Cubone, Amy confirmed her worst fear: Cubone had no fight left. She retrieved her Pokeball from her bag and pointed it at Cubone, returning it inside its Pokeball with a flash of red light.

"Onix, get up!" Brock shouted, as Onix attempted to get up but failed. It was still conscious, but barely able to move its head. Its tail, however, swished around behind it, fully functional.

Amy made a rash decision and selected her next Pokemon, throwing the Pokeball onto the field.

"Go, Nidoran!"

Nidoran appeared in a burst of red light, a diminutive Pokemon compared to the size and scale of Onix. Brock laughed at Amy's chosen Pokemon.

"You think my Onix is out for the count so you send a weak Pokemon like that? Hah! Onix, Tackle it with your tail!"

Onix, barely moving, swept its tail in a long sweep towards Nidoran. Nidoran, however, was agile enough to jump on Onix at the precise moment Onix swept its tail towards her. Nidoran ran up Onix's serpentine body and to the base of its head.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

"No!" Brock roared.

Nidoran leapt in the air and delivered two sharp kicks to Onix's head. Groaning in pain, Nidoran had the good sense to leap off of Onix as it flailed around in an attempt to attack anything nearby. Onix fell to the ground with an almighty crash, out for the count. Onix was defeated.

"I WIN!" Amy shouted, all ladylike resolve evaporating. She jumped up and down in paroxysms of joy, cheeks flushed.

Brock returned Onix to its Pokeball, walking over to Amy. Amy felt a flash of foreboding upon seeing Brock's hard expression, but she relaxed when he reached in his pocket and handed her the Boulderbadge, as well as a wad of prize money. Smoothing down her skirt, she accepted the cash."

"You have earned the Boulderbadge, challenger. You have faced a trial in battling me and by your victory, I thank you for humbling me."

"It was a welcome battle and a very," - Amy held herself back from saying 'satisfying' - "engaging battle. Thank you, Brock."


	11. Mt Moon - Daniel & Natalie

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Daniel and Natalie exited the Pokemon Center, their Pokemon fully rested. Meowth walked alongside Daniel, while Squirtle and Butterfree accompanied Natalie. Daniel was marvelling at how quickly little Caterpie had ascended its evolutionary forms, while Natalie was just glad that Butterfree loved her back.

"Mt. Moon is a little walk from here." Daniel said, consulting the Town Map. "We should go before it gets dark."

Daniel and Natalie headed up a path north from the Pokemon Center. It was abundant with rocks, while grassy areas were sparse.

"Here we are." Natalie said, as they approached the entrance of the cave. It was gloomy inside, with lanterns attached by cables along the walls. "Ready?"

Daniel nodded. "We have our Pokemon to keep us safe."

"And to keep us company," Natalie smiled.

"That too." Daniel said, smiling.

"Butterfree, return!" Natalie said, holding out a Pokeball. "Let's go."

The interior of Mt. Moon was pitch-black, but illuminated by the lanterns. Even so, Daniel and Natalie often came across caverns so big they weren't sure in which direction to turn.

"Do you have a map of Mt. Moon?"

"They didn't have one at the Pokemon Center. You'd think they'd have one, but apparently not. The place is so big it's difficult to put on a map."

"Aah!" Natalie screamed.

All of a sudden, a number of winged bats flew towards them, quickly recognised as Zubat. They were small creatures with wildly flapping wings and sharp fangs. They couldn't see, so they used supersonic waves to analyse their surroundings.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Natalie cried.

Squirtle released a jet of water at the Zubat, scattering them in different directions. They flew over Daniel and Natalie's heads, headed no doubt for another cavern in which to scare unwary travellers.

"That was close. Let's not get split up," Natalie said.

"Yes, let's not," Daniel replied.

Natalie winced as she passed a dripping stalactite hanging from the cave's ceiling. Daniel walked by her side, his eyes alert for any more Zubat.

"Do you think we're lost?" Natalie whispered.

"We're not lost," Daniel said, more to boost his morale than hers. "We'll find the exit. We've just got to keep searching."

"What do you think Cerulean City is like?" Natalie asked, stepping over a rock that could just as well be a sleeping Geodude. "I've heard that the Gym Trainer uses Water Pokemon."

"Bellsprout's attacks will be super effective, then." Daniel said. "Bellsprout will easily conquer Water-types."

"Hey, hey, now! Don't you go assuming my Squirtle can't defeat your Bellsprout in a Pokemon battle!"

"I'll gladly challenge you," Daniel stopped and turned to her with a smile. "Once we get out of this cave and find somewhere to sleep."

Natalie shivered as she felt droplets of water land on her and into tiny pools of water. "You're right, though. This place gives me the creeps."

Daniel and Natalie rounded a corner and saw a semi-bright light coming from a corner. Upon approaching further, they saw that there was sunlight pouring through and they sighed in relief, breaking into a run.

"I'm getting there first!" Natalie said, her red hair falling from its ponytail in her desperation to escape the cave.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Daniel shouted, heading for the exit at an equal speed.

As Daniel and Natalie ran towards the exit, a figure walked towards them from the darkness, where he could've well been hiding this whole time. As the sunlight from the cave's exit hit the stranger's face, both Daniel and Natalie stopped dead.

"Joshua!" Natalie gasped.

Joshua stayed still, his expression grim. "What are you two doing in a place like this?"

The silence was palpable. Daniel, who instinctively knew that Joshua had begun his journey earlier than Daniel, enviously wondered if he had won any Badges yet. Natalie, however, decided to clear the air, even if her most pressing thought was to get out of the damp cave.

"We're Pokemon Trainers, just like you!"

Joshua regarded Natalie with a cautious eye. "You? You're a Pokemon Trainer?"

Crestfallen, Natalie replied, "Yes - "

Joshua turned to Daniel. "And you're the spitting image of the Pokemon League Champion, are you? Come on, then. Let's have a battle."

"Here?" Daniel asked. "Right now?"

"Are you afraid?" Joshua taunted. "Do you need your girlfriend to defend you?"

"She's not my girlfriend," said Daniel automatically. Natalie stared daggers at Joshua.

"Hey! I'll take you on right now!" Natalie cried, readying her Pokeballs.

"Relax, Natalie. I'll take care of him." Daniel said, his jaw firm. "Ready, Joshua?"

Daniel and Joshua made room for a battlefield, their shoes muddy as they stepped in puddles. Natalie stayed on the sidelines.

"I'm ready." Joshua smirked. "Three Pokemon each suit you?"

Daniel hesitated, faltering for a bit.

"Don't tell me you still have just your Meowth? You're pitiful."

"He can borrow Squirtle for this battle."

Joshua turned to Natalie. "That's not allowed."

"I'll be fine, Natalie. Just make sure he doesn't pull any fast ones."

"As if _I'd_ cheat," Joshua smirked. "Let's go!"

"I choose Meowth!" Daniel said, releasing Meowth from its Pokeball. Meowth appeared in a flash of red light, drawing it claws and facing Joshua ominously.

"You are too attached to that Pokemon." Joshua shook his head. He selected a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Zubat!"

Zubat appeared in a flash of red light, flapping its wings as it hovered above the battlefield.

"You captured a Zubat?" Natalie watched the bat Pokemon in disbelief. "They're so gross!"

"Gross Pokemon make fine fighters," remarked Joshua. "Zubat, Supersonic!"

"Meowth, use your glowing coin attack - Pay Day!"

Meowth nodded, the coin on his forehead emitting a bright light. Zubat emitted a supersonic wave, crippling Meowth and causing him to stumble about as though suddenly blinded.

"Meowth!" Daniel shouted. "Focus!"

Meowth tripped over, blasting its Pay Day attack at Natalie in its confusion. With a gasp of surprise, Natalie ducked for cover as coins scattered about her person.

"Hey, watch it, Meowth!" Natalie cried.

"He can't help it! He's confused!" Daniel cried in distress. Never before now had he wanted to win against Joshua so badly.

"Zubat, Bite Attack!"

Zubat swooped down towards Meowth, fangs bared.

"Meowth, use Scratch Attack on Zubat!"

Meowth rid itself of confusion and lashed out at Zubat with its claws. Zubat screeched in pain and flew about the cavern's ceiling for higher ground.

"Zubat, Leech Life!"

"Meowth, use Pay Day again!"

Zubat swooped down furiously about Meowth, fangs bared. The coin on Meowth's forehead glowed with a bright light until, at the last second, Meowth's Pay Day blasted Zubat just before it sunk its claws into Meowth. Zubat, flapping madly but sinking in its pain, lay flat on the cavern ground. It had fainted.

"Nice job, Meowth! You beat Zubat!" Daniel said, as Meowth smiled indulgently at his Trainer.

Joshua returned Zubat to its Pokeball, thinking for a second. "Not bad. I only just caught this Zubat, so it's not in prime fighting shape anyway."

"Whatever," Natalie poked out her tongue at Joshua. "You lost, whether you cared to train your Pokemon or not. All this proves is it's the latter."

Joshua said nothing, as Daniel continued to whoop and cheer. He selected the second Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the battlefield.

"Go, Mankey!" Joshua shouted.

Mankey appeared in a bright flash of light. Mankey was a bipedal Pokemon with two hands and legs, as well as a tail. Mankey also had a pig's snout for a nose and a body full of white, messy fur.

"Mankey's a Fighting-type Pokemon, Daniel. Meowth is - " Natalie warned.

"Thank you for that, Natalie," Daniel's eyes flashed warning at her.

"Mankey, Leer Attack!" Joshua shouted.

"Meowth, cover your eyes!"

As Meowth covered its eyes against the glare of Mankey's eyes, Joshua said,

"Mankey, Low Kick, now!"

Meowth peeked through its fingers to see Mankey running towards him. Startled, it attempted to use Scratch Attack as Mankey came close, but Mankey dodged the attack as it used Low Kick, kicking Meowth across the ground and sending it rolling several times at the feet of its master.

"Meowth!" Daniel gasped, helping it up.

"Give it up. Meowth is weak to Fighting-types. You haven't got a chance of winning." Joshua said, folding his arms and watching Daniel.

Meowth stood on its two feet, regarding Mankey with an angry stare. It stepped forward, its claws drawn.

"Meowth, I have to agree with him." Daniel sighed, as Meowth turned towards his master. "I'm not allowing you to take on Mankey any further. The Type disadvantage is too great."

Natalie smiled in relief, watching as Meowth reluctantly walked to Daniel's side. She appreciated his concern for his Pokemon.

"You'll have to choose a Pokemon if you want to keep battling..." taunted Joshua. "Unless you surrender?"

"I'll never surrender," replied Daniel defiantly, selecting a Pokeball from his belt and throwing it into the battlefield. "Go, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout appeared in a flash of light; a formidable opponent for Mankey with its dual-type as Grass/Poison. Fighting-type moves weren't very good against Poison-types.

"Interesting choice," remarked Joshua. "Ready?"

"Bellsprout, Wrap Attack!"

"Mankey, Scratch Attack!"

As Mankey charged towards Bellsprout, Bellsprout leapt up and wrapped itself around Mankey, pinning its arms to its side as it extended its body to immobilise Mankey.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout extended long vines from its body and whipped Mankey while it was constricted, lashing at Mankey while it howled in pain.

"Mankey, use Leer on Bellsprout!"

Mankey winced at the pain, but glanced up at Bellsprout, whose face was positioned just near its shoulder due to its Wrap Attack. Bellsprout, unable to shield its eyes, was hit by the full glare of Leer and unraveled itself from Mankey in fear.

"Mankey, use Scratch Attack!"

Mankey scratched Bellsprout wildly, as Bellsprout reeled from the attack. Its vines left inert on the ground, Bellsprout was still stunned by Mankey's Leer Attack and unable to move or act.

"Finish it, Mankey! Low Kick!"

Mankey took a step back, then aimed its foot directly at Bellsprout's face. Despite the Type disadvantage, Bellsprout had taken enough damage and slowly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel gasped.

Joshua returned Mankey to its Pokeball, then Daniel and Meowth ran out to console the fallen Bellsprout.

"It's disgusting how candy sweet you are with your Pokemon."

Daniel looked up to see Joshua standing over him, his three Pokeballs visible on his belt.

"I love my Pokemon. They may need a little more training - "

"They need all the help they can get. They can barely battle," spat Joshua. "You should be ashamed of yourself, holding your Pokemon back so you can feel good inside. Its in their nature to fight. You've only got yourself to blame if they lose so often - "

Natalie ran over and slapped Joshua on the face, who clutched his red weal in surprise.

"How dare you! You are a bully!" Natalie shrieked.

Joshua shook it off like water off a Psyduck's back, turning to Daniel.

"My prize money," Joshua said, clearing his throat. "I'll take it now, not later."

Reluctantly, Daniel handed over three hundred and fifty dollars. Joshua pocketed the cash, then turned to the cave's exit. He saw Natalie standing there, her arms outstretched.

"What are you doing?" Joshua asked, bemused.

"I'm challenging you to a Pokemon battle."

Joshua scoffed. "You?"

"Yes," Natalie nodded. "The Pokemon League rules state that you must enter into a battle when meeting another Pokemon Trainer, unless both Trainers mutually decide not to. I challenge _you_, Joshua!"

Before Joshua could respond, there was a screech and the flapping of wings as a swarm of Zubat headed towards the cave's exit. Natalie screamed and ducked for cover, as Daniel covered Meowth with his arms. The echo of Zubat slowly died down seconds later.

"He's gone!"

Daniel slowly got up from the ground, glancing around the dark cavern. Joshua was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about him," Daniel said, as he approached Natalie. "Let's go."

Daniel and Natalie exited Mt. Moon, with Squirtle by the latter's side. A burst of sunlight hit their eyes and they winced.

"Let's hope we don't run into any Trainers," sulked Daniel, the after effects of his loss bruising his pride.

"When we next find Josh, you'll beat him! Keep your chin up!" Natalie patted him on the shoulder in a friendly sort of way. "I have a Potion, here - "

"No, you keep it," insisted Daniel, but Natalie was more insistent and placed it in his palm.

"We've got to watch each other's backs."

"Thanks," said Daniel.

The two of them stood on a grassy route which stretched for miles. There were trees lining the path in the distance and patches of tall grass where wild Pokemon ran free.

"Cerulean City. We're almost there," Natalie said.

Daniel unlatched Meowth's Pokeball from his belt and threw it onto the ground. The burst of red light which followed materialised to form Meowth, quite unconscious. Forehead creased with worry, Daniel bent over and administered the potion to Meowth. Slowly, but surely, Meowth began to rouse to a healthy degree.

"Are you alright, Meowth?" asked Daniel, surprised as Meowth sprang into action, demonstrating his new energy. "Well alright then. Let's race!"

Meowth had the headstart as Daniel tore after him.

"Hey!" Natalie shouted, running with Squirtle at her side to catch up with Daniel and Meowth.

Daniel jumped across small mounds of dirt and ran under trees in his haste as the tall buildings of Cerulean City came into sight. Meowth caught up to run by Daniel's side as they traversed through another patch of tall grass -

"Aah!" Daniel cried in surprise, as an Ekans shot out from the grass, its fangs bared.

Meowth leapt at the wild Ekans, its claws at the ready to deliver a Scratch Attack to Ekans' neck. Ekans fell to the grass, writhing in its attempt to get back up. Daniel stepped out of the tall grass, as Meowth cautiously watched the flailing Ekans.

"Meowth, Bite Attack!" Daniel cried.

Meowth lunged for Ekans, but Ekans shot out at Meowth all of a sudden, wrapping its serpentine body around Meowth for a Wrap Attack. Squeezing tightly, Meowth was trapped in Ekans' embrace.

"Meowth, use Pay Day! Aim for Ekans' body!"

As Ekans was tightly wound around Meowth, there was no way it could avoid Meowth's attack as the coin on Meowth's forehead glowed with a bright light and blasted Ekans off him. Ekans sunk low into the grass in an attempt to hide and recover. Daniel had a sudden idea and reached for an empty Pokeball in his backpack, but Ekans noticed this and scurried off in the opposite direction.

Meowth leapt on Ekans, delivering a Bite Attack worthy of keeping Ekans sufficiently harmed and in place.

"Thanks, Meowth." Daniel said, throwing the Pokeball at Ekans. The Pokeball opened up, swallowed Ekans in a burst of red light and closed, landing on the ground with a thud. Natalie, out of breath, finally caught up to Daniel with Squirtle at her heels. They all watched as the Pokeball tossed and turned, wriggled and spun in its attempt to escape, but finally, the Pokeball remained inert. Ekans had been captured.

"I caught Ekans!" Daniel whopped, jumping in the air in joy. Natalie and Squirtle clapped while Daniel ran over and collected the Pokeball which contained Ekans. He attached it to his belt, colour returning to his cheeks.

Running over to hug Meowth, Daniel stood up and faced Natalie.

"Cerulean City's not far from here. We should head to the Pokemon Center first, then look for a hotel to stay at. I want to heal Ekans."

"That's a good idea," Natalie nodded, as the two set off in the direction of Cerulean City.


	12. Mt Moon - Amy

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Having defeated Brock at the Pewter City Gym, Amy had taken her Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre, bought some supplies at the PokeMart and checked out of her hotel room. She headed east towards Mt. Moon, as Growlithe, Nidoran and Cubone walked alongside her, happily taking in the fresh air and warm breeze.

Amy reached into her bag for the Town Map and unfurled it. Reading it, she saw that east of Mt. Moon was Cerulean City, where the Cerulean Gym Leader would be her next challenge.

As she walked through a route lined with trees and sparse tall grass, she saw Trainers here and there battling each other. She took initiative, noticed a girl her age standing alone and approached her.

"Excuse me, I'm Amy, a Pokemon Trainer. Would you like to battle?"

The girl turned around and almost jumped in fright.

"Oh, you startled me. A Pokemon battle?"

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"Sure. I'll have a battle!" the girl smiled. "My name's Sally."

"My name's Amy."

The two girls made space for a battlefield, as an elderly couple making their way back from Mt. Moon stopped to watch the battle. Amy kept her attention on the battle.

"Growlithe, I choose you!" cried Amy.

Growlithe stepped forward, as Nidoran and Cubone stayed by Amy's side. Growlithe had up until now been enjoying the outside air, but at the promise of battle, he was ready to show off his skills.

"I choose Pidgey!" Sally threw a Pokeball into the grass, bursting with red light to reveal a wildly flapping Pidgey hovering above the battlefield.

"Growlithe, Roar!"

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

Growlithe opened his mouth and let out a terrifying roar, but Pidgey had already disappeared into thin air. Growlithe looked around for his opponent, but before Amy could spot Pidgey, she cried,

"Growlithe, use Ember!"

Just as Pidgey appeared, Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames which pummelled Pidgey and sent it hurtling to the ground, rolling over several times in succession.

"Pidgey!" cried Sally, as Pidgey lay still and unresponsive. Sally held out a Pokeball to return Pidgey to its Pokeball.

"Growlithe, return," Amy said, as Growlithe returned to Amy's side. "Nidoran, you're up next!"

Nidoran stepped forward, its horn lowered as it watched and waited for Sally's next Pokemon.

Sally selected another Pokeball from her belt and tossed it into the fray. "Go, Caterpie!"

Caterpie appeared in a burst of red light, stiffening as it saw that its opponent was a Poison-type.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

"Nidoran, avoid its attack and use Poison Sting!"

As Caterpie released a stream of string which shot at Nidoran, Nidoran avoided the attack and headed towards Caterpie at a run, its head lowered as it tackled Caterpie with its sharp horn. Rolling over backwards and landing neatly at the feet of its Trainer, Caterpie let out a small cough as it turned a shade of purple. Caterpie had not only been knocked unconscious, but was also poisoned.

"Well done, young miss!" cried the elderly gentlemen nearby, while his matron wife nodded in approval.

Amy noticed that Sally had only two Pokeballs on her belt and that she had won. She felt a little sorry for Sally as she took Caterpie in her arms and walked towards Amy, saddened.

"Here's your prize money. You're a very good Trainer," Sally said, handing Amy one hundred and fifty dollars in cash before heading in the direction of Pewter City and the nearest Pokemon Centre.

Amy returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs the rest of the way, noticing the landscape changing to a harsh, canyon-like feel as she neared the entrance to Mt. Moon and saw a Pokemon Centre out of the way. After healing her Pokemon, she bravely entered the cave.

Ten minutes in, Amy found herself as lost as Daniel and Natalie had been before her. She couldn't make heads nor tail of which areas she had passed through and which had more probability to lead to the exit. Twice, Amy had to duck as Zubat swarmed towards her, their teeth gleaming and sharp. Amy had let Growlithe out of his Pokeball, if only to ward the Zubat off with a Roar attack or, if necessary, an Ember Attack which brilliantly lit up the confines of the cave.

Amy had walked about in the darkness with Growlithe by her side for nearly an hour when she saw a pink Pokemon stumble into view. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like a Clefairy - a Pokemon with a pink body, cat-like ears, small hands and feet and a innocent face.

They caught sight of one another - the Clefairy sensed danger and hurriedly began to hop away.

"Growlithe, Ember Attack!"

Growlithe opened his mouth and released a volley of flames, which engulfed the Clefairy in seconds. Reaching for a Pokeball, Amy tossed it into the area illuminated by Growlithe's fire and prayed the Clefairy would stay still. However, as the flames dispersed, she saw that the Clefairy had escaped before Growlithe's attack could reach it. Morosely, Amy walked over to the spot where her Pokeball had hit damp ground and found something else - a shiny, glowing stone.

"What's this?" Amy gasped, turning it over in her hand. It was as big as her palm and silver in colour, glinting in the lit torches which decorated the cavern's interior.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Amy jumped, startled, as she got to her feet and saw two young men appearing from the darkness. They seemed to be out of breath and both were wearing clothes suited for long treks, like hikers.

"What have you got there?

"That's none of your business." Amy said, who clearly felt as though it was worth something and kept her mouth shut on the matter.

"We've been looking for one for days," said the other, his eyes glinting menacingly. "That's a Moon Stone, isn't it?"

Amy stopped still. She knew what a Moon Stone was - after all, the Department Store in Celadon City sold evolutionary stones and the Moon Stone was of the highest rarity. If Amy could hold onto the stone, she could sell it for a high price and fund the rest of her adventure with the proceeds.

"What if it was?" Amy asked, her tone colder than the air around them. "I've claimed it."

"You're not leaving here until you give us that stone," one of them spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

Amy stiffened. These hooligans were _threatening_ her?

"We'll battle you for it. And if we win, we take that Stone and all the money in your pretty little purse."

"You're thieves! Plunderers!" Amy called. "You won't get away with this!"

Growlithe growled menacingly at the two men, pawing the ground as he stood in front of his Trainer.

The two men stood back, not out of fear but to make room for a battlefield.

"Very well, then." Amy said, summoning her inner resolve. "If I win, I walk away with the Stone and all _your_ money."

"Fine by me," spoke one.

"You'll have to battle us both," spoke the other.

Both men reached for their belts, selecting which Pokeball to use in a moment of silence.

"B-both?" Amy stammered. "Two against one?"

"Of course," one grinned wickedly. "You didn't think we play by the rules, did ya?"

Amy hesitated, as the two men held what seemed to be their chosen Pokemon -

"Stop!"

Amy whipped around to see a guy her age, with dark hair and a menacing scowl run up beside her. He had harsh features, which were directed at the two men looking not unlike they'd been caught shoplifting. He turned to Amy.

"If you're going to take on two Trainers at once, you better have powerful Pokemon."

"I - " Amy was momentarily stunned. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, this is none of your business, kid," shouted the man. "Go bugger off."

This seemed to incense the teenager standing beside Amy. He turned to her.

"You're gonna need some help getting these two off your back. I can help you."

As though she hadn't considered the sheer relief this would provide, Amy regained her composure and replied, "That would be welcome."

"What are you doing, kid? This is our battle!" cried one of the thugs.

"Now it's a fair battle - two versus two. You want to fight dirty? You'll wish you turned back." spoke the boy.

"You've got guts, kid. No brains, but you've got guts.

"I'm Joshua." He turned to Amy. "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"I'm Amy. I have three Pokemon. How about you?" Amy asked.

"Four. They have two each. Ready?" Joshua asked.

Amy nodded, turning to face the burglars. In the absence of their names, she had decided to call them Burglar no. 1 and Burglar no. 2. Both Burglars threw their Pokeballs into the fray.

"Go, Voltorb!" shouted Burglar no. 1

"Grimer, you're up!" shouted Burglar no. 2.

In a flash of red light, two Pokemon materialised; Voltorb was precisely the size, shape and colour of a Pokeball, except with narrowed eyes and a static of electricity traveling around its body. Grimer was a slush of purple; a formless goo which reeked of trash. Amy resisted the urge to pinch her nose. She had to look serious.

"Go, Cubone!" Amy shouted, tossing a Pokeball from her bag into the battlefield. The Pokeball burst open with a flash of red light to reveal Cubone, holding its bone club and looking menacingly towards its two opponents.

Joshua selected a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the ring. "Nidorino, go!"

Nidorino appeared in a flash of red light. Nidorino was the evolved form of a male Nidoran, with a quadriped large body and a sharp horn. It glared fiercely at Voltorb and Grimer.

Both Burglars looked warily at Cubone. As a Ground-type, Cubone was effective against both the Electric-type Voltorb and the Poison-type Grimer.

"Voltorb, use Screech on Cubone!"

"Grimer, Pound Cubone!"

As Voltorb shook in its attempt to release a sound wave and Grimer headed towards Cubone, Joshua shouted,

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack on Grimer!"

"Cubone," Amy shouted. "Block your ears!"

Cubone jammed its fingers into its ears as Voltorb released a sound wave at Cubone, but it was to no effect. Nidorino charged towards Grimer, its horn lowered as its attack landed on Grimer, but its fleshy body resisted most of the attack.

"Cubone, use Bone Club on Grimer!" shouted Amy.

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting on Voltorb!"

"Grimer, use Disable on Cubone!"

Nidorino charged towards Voltorb, tackling it with its horn as it rolled across the damp ground, shaking slightly from the pain. Grimer released a wave of light which blasted Cubone, disabling its ability to move or attack.

"Nidorino, use Double Kick on Voltorb!"

"Grimer, Pound Cubone!"

As Grimer waddled forward and landed a hefty hit to Cubone which sent it sprawled to the ground, Nidorino landed two severe kicks to Voltorb, sending it rolling into a stalagmite and falling unconscious from the impact.

"Return, Voltorb..." mumbled Burglar no. 1, as Voltorb disappeared in a burst of red light inside its Pokeball.

"Nidorino, take care of Grimer! Use Leer!"

Nidorino ran to where Cubone lay injured and shot Grimer a look as its eyes glowed. Grimer stared, transfixed, unable to move. As Cubone got to its feet, it lifted its arm before Amy could issue an order and used Bone Club on Grimer. Sufficiently stunned from the blow, Joshua roared,

"Double Kick, Nidorino!"

"Use Bone Club again, Cubone!"

Nidorino landed two hits on Grimer, which weren't very effective, but were followed up by the hit Cubone delivered with its club. Grimer sank to the floor, unconscious.

"Return," Burglar no. 2 held out his Pokeball and Grimer returned inside it in a flash of red light.

Both Burglars selected their second Pokemon, grumbling and whispering to each other a strategy. They grinned as they threw their Pokeballs into the battlefield.

Burglar no 1's Pokemon was Raticate, the evolved form of Rattata. Unlike Rattata, Raticate was bipedal, with a large body covered in brown fur and huge teeth. Burglar no 2's Pokemon was Zubat, flapping wildly as it hovered above the battlefield.

"Return, Nidorino!" Joshua ordered, as Nidorino returned inside its Pokeball and Joshua threw another one into the battlefield. "Go, Mankey!"

"Return, Cubone," Amy said, holding out her Pokeball for Cubone to disappear inside it in a flash of red light. Amy looked down at Growlithe, who sat at her side. "You're up."

Growlithe wagged his tail as he stepped forward, his face turning angry as he faced his opponents. The Burglars looked worried at this switch in Pokemon.

"You scared?" Joshua taunted. "Let's get this over with - I don't have all day."

"Why, you little - !"

"You'll pay, little boy. Raticate, use Quick Attack on Growlithe!"

"Zubat, use Supersonic on Mankey!"

As Raticate disappeared into thin air, Zubat released a supersonic wave which blasted Mankey and sent it stumbling about the place. In its confusion, it sent a hefty swing towards Growlithe, which narrowly missed and caused Growlithe to bark in caution at Mankey.

Raticate appeared out of nowhere, tackling Growlithe in the side and sending it to the ground.

"Mankey, snap out of it!" Joshua growled angrily. "Use Low Kick on Raticate!"

Mankey, however, was still confused - it was unable to grasp its surroundings and could barely see. Growlithe managed to get up as Raticate stood menacingly over him.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang Attack!"

Raticate leapt at Growlithe, delivering a sharp bite which caused Growlithe to howl in pain. Raticate tossed Growlithe to the ground harshly.

"Growlithe!" Amy cried, despite herself.

"Mankey, attack Raticate, _now_!" Joshua demanded.

As though suddenly out of a trance, Mankey regained its focus, leapt at Raticate and delivered a Low Kick which sent Raticate hurtling across the cavern, smashing straight into a dripping wall and sliding down to the ground, barely able to stand.

"Raticate!" Burglar no. 1 shouted. "Raticate, get up!"

"Zubat, use Bite on Growlithe! Finish it off!"

Zubat zoomed towards Growlithe, its wings flapping madly as it bared its teeth.

"Mankey, Karate Chop!" Joshua shouted.

Mankey's hand glowed with a bright light, then he brought it down upon Zubat at just the right moment, sending Zubat into a frenzy as it flew about the cavern in pain.

"Get a hold of yourself, Zubat! Use Supersonic again!"

As Zubat righted itself, Growlithe opened its mouth of its own volition and released a volley of flames, pelting Zubat until it fell to the ground, quite immobile. Nearby, Raticate had slumped into unconsciousness from the pain.

"We win," Amy said coldly, eyeing the burglars warily.

"Hand over all your money." Joshua said, as he returned Mankey to its Pokeball. "Don't try anyth - "

Joshua walked over to the burglars, who turned tail and ran for the exit, abandoning their injured Pokemon in the process.

"Come back here!" Joshua yelled, unlatching a Pokeball from his belt and throwing it at the departing robbers' backs. "Nidorino, catch them!"

As Nidorino appeared in a bright flash of red light, Joshua and Nidorino headed in the wake of the robbers' escape. Amy returned Growlithe to its Pokeball after giving it a concerned pat, then headed after Joshua.

Amy saw the outline of Joshua as he and Nidorino turned a corner. Amy turned the corner, almost blinded by the sudden light from the exit and followed him through. Amy was met with the glare of the sun, blinking up at it as she saw that Joshua and Nidorino had stopped in front of them. An adult woman wearing a blue uniform stood nearby, arms angrily folded as she looked down at the two burglars, apprehended. As Amy's vision came into focus, she saw that the two burglars were on the ground, handcuffed. The officer's Growlithe turned at the sight of Amy emerging from Mt. Moon.

"I've finally caught you two!" the police officer said to the two burglars, who lay groaning on the grass. "I was tipped off by a hiker that you've been scouting Mt. Moon for travelers, trying to steal their money."

The female officer looked up to where Joshua stood with his Nidorino.

"Are you two traveling together? You've been a great help in securing these robbers."

"We're - " Amy began.

"I saved her in Mt. Moon," Joshua began quickly. "These two thieves were attempting to steal her money by forcing her to a two-versus-one Pokemon battle."

"Well, isn't that nice!" the officer glared at the two captives. "You two have some nerve! We'll be having a long chat down at the station!"

The female officer walked over to Joshua and Amy as Growlithe kept watch on the burglars.

"Did they steal anything from you?"

"No," Amy said, releasing that she had been holding her breath in the aftermath of the chase and exhaling it in a most unladylike manner. She reached into her purse and retrieved the Moon Stone. "They were after this."

Joshua turned to Amy. "A Moon Stone?"

Amy nodded. She put it back in her bag. "These two robbers wanted all my money and my Moon Stone if I lost the battle. I was about to battle them, when Joshua stepped in to even the playing field."

Amy turned to Joshua. It was rather hard to say, "Thank you."

Joshua shrugged it off in the typical unconcerned way men use to retain their pride in the face of chivalry. "It was nothing."

"Well, that's all wrapped up then. I'm afraid I can't give you the money these robbers would've paid you in the event of your victory, as we suspect it may be stolen. But I can offer you a reward if you come down to the station. Mention my name at the desk and I'll sort something out for both of you. I'm Officer Jenny."

"I'm Amy." Amy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Joshua," he nodded, returning Nidorino to its Pokeball. "There's something else. These two left their Pokemon in Mt. Moon."

"Their Pokemon?"

"When they lost the battle, they ran for the exit. They abandoned their Pokemon," Amy said, looking at the burglars.

Officer Jenny gasped. "What Pokemon were they?"

"A Raticate and a Zubat. They're in pretty bad shape." Joshua said.

"I'll send out a search party for them. With any luck, the Cerulean Adoption Centre will take those poor Pokemon in and give them to Trainers who can care for them. Thanks for all your help today."

"You're welcome," Amy smiled modestly.

Officer Jenny and her Growlithe pushed forward the burglars to walk, while Amy and Joshua stayed a few steps behind to make sure they didn't run away. From this distance it was them alone, conscious of one another's presence with little more to say.

"Thanks for rescuing me back there," Amy said, trying to sound casual.

"It was nothing," repeated Joshua, though his eyes strayed to her more than once.

"Where are you headed to from here?" Amy asked, in an attempt to change the trajectory of the conversation. "Are you going to face the Cerulean Gym Leader?"

Joshua shook his head. "I've already got the badge from that Gym. I'm headed to Vermilion City to challenge the Gym Leader there."

"I see." Amy said, thinking yet another challenger was ahead of her in the running for the Pokemon League.

As the two of them walked through the tall grass, ignoring the Rattata which ran about and the Bellsprout looking for berries to eat, Amy saw the tops of the buildings which constituted Cerulean City come into view.

"If you want, I'll give you the name of the hotel I'm staying at and we can go down to the station together." Joshua said, as Amy turned to him with a surprised expression. "To collect our reward, of course.

Awkwardly, Amy nodded. "That would be nice."

Amy followed Joshua to the police station, where they collected their reward for handing in two culprits. They were presented with a thousand dollars each.

"Not bad," Joshua said, as he pocketed the money.

"It's getting late. I should look around for some accommodation." Amy extended her hand to Joshua, who rather awkwardly shook it, clearly unused to such formality. "It was good to meet you, Joshua. Thank you for your help in Mt. Moon."

"No problem," Joshua said, turning to leave.

Amy turned to leave, also, feeling a pit of disappointment in her stomach. She hadn't come close to making a friend since starting her journey. Her Pokemon was all she had. Amy noted that the sun's rays were becoming less and less stronger as she walked through the dazzling city of Cerulean. She hesitated for a moment as she read a poster being pinned up outside a bustling cafe.

"That's the Nugget Bridge challenge, dear," spoke an elderly lady, startling Amy all of a sudden.

"What's the Nugget Bridge challenge?" asked Amy.

"Oh, it's a test for Trainers to fight in five consecutive Pokemon battles. Winner takes home a golden Nugget. It's quite lucrative," the woman added, as an afterthought.

With the winnings she had collected so far, including the prize money for helping to arrest those burglars, Amy had enough money to last her a few days, at the most. Competing in the Nugget Bridge challenge would help her Pokemon gain experience for the next Gym.

"When does this challenge begin?" Amy asked.

The elderly lady sighed, noticing that Amy hadn't read a word in front of her. "It's today, dear. It ends at sunset."

"Sunset?" Amy gasped. That left her only a few hours. "Could you point me in the direction of - "

The woman pointed to the north. "You can't miss it. Don't forget to stock up at the PokeMart, dear."

Amy's mind raced as she ran for the PokeMart amid a bustling avenue. A golden Nugget would keep her head above water. Slowly, surely, the idea of independence wasn't so hard after all.


	13. Nugget Bridge - Daniel & Natalie

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Before Amy had managed to make it safely out of Mt. Moon, Daniel and Natalie entered Cerulean City with Meowth and Squirtle at their respective sides, looking around at the multitude of buildings and crowd of passersby. Cerulean City was connected to Saffron City in the south by way of a connecting passage, so there were many shoppers in view, most notably at the PokeMart or at the Bicycle Store. Daniel could spot the Cerulean Gym tucked away, while Natalie noticed a long bridge to the north which led to a sea inlet.

"I don't know if I have enough money for a hotel room..." Daniel said. "Joshua took a lot of money from me."

"Are there any Pokemon Trainers you can battle?" Natalie asked. "Let's ask when we heal our Pokemon."

Daniel and Natalie entered the Pokemon Center, waiting patiently in line for their turn as they stood in the queue. After passing over Meowth, Bellsprout and Ekans, Daniel asked the nurse at the counter,

"Do you know where any Trainers gather in Cerulean?"

"There's the Nugget Bridge, if you're looking for a challenge. Once a week, they challenge Trainers to a five-in-a-row battle and if you can successfully win all five, you win a Nugget!"

"A Nugget?" Natalie asked. "What are they?"

"Well, they're extremely rare. They're made of pure gold and can be sold for several thousand dollars. Many Trainers attempt the Nugget Bridge challenge, but they often lose on the third or fourth battle. It's a very trying effort," the nurse said. "But it's good practise for taking on our Misty, the Gym Leader!"

"Well, we're Pokemon Trainers and we have the confidence to try it!" Natalie smiled. "When does it start?"

"They'll be on the bridge tomorrow starting early in the morning. Can I offer you directions to some of Cerulean's finest hotels?"

Daniel checked the amount of money in his wallet. Barely enough for one night's stay, let alone the Potions he'd need to stock up on if he were to take on the Nugget Bridge challenge.

"Natalie, I'm not sure I have enough money for a hotel."

Natalie turned to Daniel, glancing down at the cash he was counting.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for your room tonight - "

"But, Natalie - "

"You can pay me back when we conquer the Nugget Bridge. After all, we get a fee for each Trainer we beat, right?" she smiled.

Daniel and Natalie walked through Cerulean City with Meowth and Squirtle by their sides. Having booked their hotel rooms, stocked up on items from the PokeMart and ensuring their Pokemon were fighting fit from the Pokemon Center, their next stop was to cross the Nugget Bridge, which led to a sea inlet full of Water-type Pokemon.

As they approached the Nugget Bridge, a young boy wearing a backwards cap noticed them and waved his hand to indicate his presence. Daniel and Natalie walked over to him.

"Are you taking the Nugget Bridge challenge?" he asked eagerly.

Daniel looked past the young boy to where the bridge lay before him; it was easily big enough for Pokemon battles. He couldn't see any Trainers in the distance.

"Where are the Pokemon Trainers?" Daniel asked.

"They're waiting for a challenger. You don't think they stick around all day, do you? Besides, lots of tourists walk past, especially old people. You don't have to take on the challenge just to walk on the bridge."

"Oh, I see." Daniel said, weighing his options then nodded his assent and shook the boy's hand. "Count me in. I'm ready to battle."

"Super!" cried the boy, turning and yelling to the sparse passersby on the bridge. "Hey! We've got ourselves a challenger!"

The boy turned back to Daniel. "I'll make sure any other Trainers coming by know there's already a challenger, so you won't be holding anyone up. Are you going with him?" the boy looked at Natalie.

"Sure am," she smiled, patting Daniel on the shoulder. "I'm his support!"

"Well, head up the bridge when you're ready. Remember, you must battle the five Trainers consecutively in order to win. No coming back this way to heal your Pokemon unless you've got Potions on you, or else you immediately forfeit the challenge and must start all over again.

"Understood," Daniel said, turning to Natalie. "Let's go."

They thanked the boy and walked up the bridge, noticing the first Trainer almost instantly.

"You're the new challenger, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Daniel."

"I'm Cale. Let's battle!"

Both of them made room for a battlefield on the bridge, then selected their Pokeballs from their belt.

"Seeing as you won't be visiting a Pokemon Center while on the challenge, I don't mind if you have more Pokemon than me. The goal is to win, not to match how many Pokemon the opponent has. Of course, with any Pokemon battle in Kanto, the amount of Pokemon you can carry is six, so that is our limit."

"Sounds good," Daniel said, nodding. He threw his Pokeball into the field. "Go, Ekans!"

Ekans appeared on the field in a flash of red light, hissing as the rattle on its tail quivered.

"Caterpie, go!" shouted Cale, who threw his Pokeball into the field to reveal the Bug-type Pokemon, Caterpie.

"Ekans, Leer!"

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

As Caterpie breathed in to release its String Shot, Ekans' eyes glowed and it fixed Caterpie with a glare. Caterpie watched, mesmerised, as it stumbled from Ekans' attack and was unable to move.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" Daniel shouted.

Ekans opened its mouth and released a series of poison barbs, all of which landed precisely on Caterpie. Stumbling backward, Caterpie was too weakened to move.

"Ekans, finish it with Bite Attack!"

Ekans leapt at Caterpie, taking it in its mouth and biting down hard. With a final squeal, Caterpie lay limp in Ekans' mouth. Ekans tossed Caterpie onto the wooden bridge and slithered closer to Daniel's side of the field.

"Caterpie, you were great." Cale said not without remorse, returning Caterpie to its Pokeball and selecting another from his belt, tossing it onto the bridge. "Weedle, you're up next! Go!"

Weedle appeared on the battlefield in a flash of red quivered with its sharp stinger.

"Ekans, Wrap Attack!"

"Weedle, String Shot!"

As Ekans leapt from where it stood, Weedle opened its mouth and released a stream of string which missed Ekans completely and landed at Daniel's feet. Stomping his shoes to remove himself of the substance, Daniel watched as Ekans wrapped itself around Weedle tightly.

"Bite Attack, Ekans!"

Ekans took a bite out of Weedle, causing it to squeal in pain in addition to the tight grip Ekans had on Weedle. Weedle was suddenly immobile in Ekans' grasp. Weedle had fainted.

"Daniel wins!" cheered Natalie, jumping up and down. "Nice work!"

"Ekans, return!" Daniel said, holding out his Pokeball as Ekans disappearing inside it in a flash of red light.

"Weedle, you did a great job." Cale said, holding Weedle in his arms as he walked over to Daniel and handed him two hundred dollars in cash. "You're a good Trainer. I have no regrets. Continue on to the second Trainer."

As Daniel continued on past Cale, Natalie commented, "That was really easy!"

"It'll probably get tougher. Here we go," Daniel said, as the second Trainer bounded forth.

"My name's Laura. What's yours?"

"I'm Daniel. This is Natalie."

"Hi, Daniel, Natalie. Which of you is challenging me today?"

"I am."

"Are you ready to battle?" Laura asked, making room for a battlefield. "I'm tough!"

Laura selected her Pokeball and tossed it onto the bridge. "Pidgey, go!"

Pidgey appeared in a burst of red light, flapping its wings to stay airborne. Daniel turned to Meowth.

"You ready?" he asked. Meowth nodded, stepping forward. "I choose Meowth!"

Meowth bared its claws, as Laura shouted,

"Pidgey, Sand-Attack!"

"Meowth, block your eyes!" Daniel cried, as Pidgey blew up a sandstorm directed straight at Meowth. Wings flapping madly, Pidgey headed for Meowth for a Tackle Attack.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth attempted to see through the sandstorm, but was unable to spot Pidgey, who appeared out of a sudden and rammed into Meowth, sending him flying across the bridge. As Meowth stood up to gain its balance, Laura called, "Use Quick Attack, Pidgey!"

Pidgey disappeared into thin air, but Daniel was ready. "Meowth, get ready to use Scratch Attack!"

Meowth stayed still and waited for Pidgey to appear. As Pidgey emerged from thin air, beak sharp and wings ready to make contact, Meowth scratched Pidgey wildly as it came close. Pidgey flailed in the air, unable to determine air or land, when suddenly Meowth's forehead glowed with a bright light and blasted Pidgey straight onto the bridge. Coins bounced around Pidgey's fallen figure, who had fallen unconscious.

"Nice work, Meowth!" Daniel said, as Laura gasped and returned Pidgey to its Pokeball. Selecting another Pokeball, Laura tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Nidoran!"

A female Nidoran appeared in a flash of red light, facing Meowth with a fixed stare.

"Nidoran, use Leer!"

"Meowth, block your eyes!"

Meowth covered his eyes with his paw as Nidoran attempted a Leer Attack. It was ineffective, however, and so Laura shouted, "Nidoran, Tackle Attack!"

"Meowth, use Growl!"

Meowth let out a growl which made Nidoran stop mid-run, eyeing Meowth cautiously.

"Meowth, use Bite Attack!"

Meowth leapt at Nidoran to grab it with its paws, but Nidoran dodged out of the way and used Double Kick on Meowth, sending him to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Nidoran, use Tackle Attack!"

"Meowth, look out!" Daniel cried.

Meowth jumped out of the way of Nidoran's Tackle attack, lashing out with its claws for a Scratch Attack. Nidoran stumbled from the pain as Meowth leapt on Nidoran, this time catching hold and delivering a Bite Attack which made Nidoran squeal in pain. Nidoran slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Daniel wins again!" Natalie cried in joy.

Daniel couldn't help but smile as Laura gave him two hundred dollars in cash and pointed him in the direction of the third Trainer. Daniel administered a Potion to Meowth before continuing on.

"Do you think Beth's OK?" Natalie asked, as they neared the third Trainer, a young boy with shorts and wearing a backwards cap. "We should give your Mom a call, too. I should give _my_ Mom a call, now that I think about it... not that she cares, anyway."

Daniel was on the verge of offering sympathy, but his senses were alerted as the third Trainer greeted Daniel and Natalie and informed them that his name was Timmy.

"Ready when you are," he said, with three Pokeballs on his belt.

"I'm ready," Daniel nodded, as space was made for a battlefield. "Let's go!"

Timmy unlatched a Pokeball and threw it into the battlefield. "Go, Zubat!"

Zubat appeared in a flash of red light, flapping above them all with its fangs bared. Daniel looked down at Meowth. "Ready for another battle?"

Meowth nodded, stepping forward, his claws bared.

"Zubat, Leech Life!"

Zubat zoomed down towards Meowth, as Daniel shouted, "Meowth, Bite Attack!"

Meowth tensed as Zubat flew towards him, fangs glinting in the sunlight. As Zubat came within range, Meowth leapt up at Zubat, its teeth bared, but Zubat managed to sink its teeth in first. As it sunk its teeth in Meowth, Zubat seemed to feed off of Meowth's blood, draining its energy and absorbing it in the process to strengthen it.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried, as Meowth fell to the wooden bridge, harmed. Zubat flapped around Meowth triumphantly as Meowth attempted to stand up.

"Zubat, Supersonic!"

Zubat emitted a sound wave at Meowth, making him stumble around the bridge. Daniel felt a sense of foreboding which made his heart sink.

"Zubat, finish it with Bite Attack!"

Zubat swooped down upon Meowth, sinking its teeth into the confused cat Pokemon. Meowth sunk to the floor, unconscious. Daniel merely gaped. Natalie stayed silent. Timmy, who hadn't an idea as to Daniel's love for Meowth, said, "Come on! Choose your next Pokemon, dude!"

Daniel hesitated. Meowth had never been defeated - even battling against Joshua, Daniel had withdrawn him from the battle before he could get too seriously hurt. Now, Meowth was out of the running for the Nugget Bridge challenge.

"Daniel, you've got to choose your next Pokemon." Natalie said insistently. Daniel turned to her. "If there's anything to do right now - it's to continue fighting. Meowth would want you to win. Don't turn back now."

Daniel faced Timmy, his expression resolute. He retrieved Meowth's Pokeball and returned him to his Pokeball in a flash of red light. Attaching the Pokeball to his belt, Daniel detached a separate Pokeball and threw it into the field. "Go, Ekans!"

Ekans appeared in a flash of red light, its fangs bared. Its body quivered like a rattle snake.

"Zubat, Supersonic!"

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

Ekans opened its mouth and released a series of poison barbs straight at Zubat. Zubat released a sound wave at the same time. As Zubat was belted with the barbs to almost no effect, Ekans wriggled in its attempt to shake off the sound wave's effect.

"Zubat, Bite Attack!" Timmy shouted!"

Zubat swooped down upon Ekans, its fangs bared, but all of a sudden, Ekans leapt up and used its own Bite Attack on Zubat.

"It was feigning confusion!" Natalie gasped, as Ekans plunged its teeth deep into Zubat's body. "The Supersonic must have failed!"

As Zubat fell, Daniel shouted, "Ekans, Wrap Attack!"

Ekans wrapped its long body around Zubat, tightly binding Zubat within its embrace. As Zubat squealed in pain, Ekans bit hard into Zubat.

"Zubat!" Timmy cried, as Ekans let go of Zubat and slithered back to its side of the battlefield. Zubat lay quite unconscious on the bridge.

"Are you OK?" Natalie asked Daniel. She hadn't forgotten Meowth's defeat.

"Yeah." Daniel added, unable to prevent the sour tone.

"I choose Rattata! Go!" Timmy shouted, as the Pokeball he threw opened it a burst of light to reveal Rattata.

"Ekans, Wrap Attack!"

"Rattata, Quick Attack!"

Ekans leapt at Rattata just as Rattata disappeared into thin air. As Ekans watched its surroundings, it tensed, coiling itself and hissing to itself. Rattata appeared out of nowhere, headed straight for Ekans - but Ekans was fast. Ekans shot out at Rattata like a gun from a bullet, its fangs sinking deep into Rattata. As Rattata squealed in pain, Daniel shouted, "Use Poison Sting, Ekans!"

Ekans tossed Rattata onto the bridge, opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs, all of which struck Rattata. Rattata, who was now as purple as its colouring, was both poisoned and unconscious.

"You're doing a great job, Daniel." Natalie said.

Timmy returned Rattata to its Pokeball, selecting his next Pokemon and tossing the Pokeball onto the battlefield. "Go, Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew appeared in a burst of red light, a Pokemon not unlike a bipedal armadillo with dry, tough skin.

"You did good, Ekans. Return," Daniel said, holding out a Pokeball as Ekans returned inside it with a flash of red light. Daniel reached for a different Pokeball on his belt. "Go, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout appeared in a flash of red light, waving its leaf arms at its opponent.

"Sandshrew, use Sand-Attack!" Timmy shouted.

Sandshrew dug sand into Bellsprout's face, startling it and knocking it off-kilter.

"Bellsprout, use Poisonpowder!" Daniel shouted.

"Scratch Attack, Sandshrew!" Timmy shouted.

Bellsprout, still blinded by the sand in its eyes, released a cloud of poisonous dust from its mouth which settled upon Sandshrew and caused it to become poisoned. As Sandshrew leapt towards Bellsprout, its fists raised, it began coughing heavily as the poison began affecting it.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout extended long vines from its body and lashed out at Sandshrew with them. The force of Bellsprout's vines slammed Sandshrew face first onto the bridge. With one final cough, Sandshrew fainted, unconscious.

Daniel realised that he had won, but made no sound as Timmy returned Sandshrew to its Pokeball and walked over to Daniel, two hundred and fifty dollars in his outstretched hand.

"You're a good Trainer," he said. "I have no regrets."

Daniel was still silent as he accepted the prize money and pocketed it, returning Bellsprout to its Pokeball.

"Daniel? Are you OK?"

Daniel shook out of his reverie and turned to Natalie, managing a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I just wish I had Meowth with me."

"Hey! Are you the next Trainer?" shouted a girl's voice.

Daniel and Natalie looked to see the fourth Trainer waved them over. Daniel and Natalie approached the girl their age.

"My name's Reli. You ready for a battle?"

Daniel nodded. As they made room for a battlefield, he made an attempt to overcome his monosyllabic despondency. "Sure. Let's get this battle started."

Reli threw a Pokeball onto the bridge and it erupted with a burst of red light. "Go, Oddish!"

Oddish appeared, its body not unlike a bulb except blue in colour with leaves on the top of its head and small, round feet. Daniel selected a Pokeball from his belt and threw it onto the bridge.

"Go, Ekans!" Daniel shouted, as Ekans appeared in a flash of red light.

"Oddish, Poisonpowder!" Reli shouted.

"Ekans, Bite Attack!"

Ekans shot out and leapt at Oddish, as Oddish released a cloud of poisonous dust. Ekans was unaffected, its teeth sinking deep into Oddish who squealed in pain.

"Oddish!" Reli cried. "Use Absorb!"

As Oddish began to glow, small orbs of light began detaching themselves from Ekans and were absorbed by Oddish. Oddish began to glow as it absorbed Ekans' energy. However, as Absorb was a Grass-type move, it wasn't very effective against Ekans, the Poison-type.

"Wrap Attack, Ekans!"

Ekans coiled itself tightly around Oddish, squeezing as Oddish squealed even louder and fell limp in Ekans' embrace. Oddish had fainted.

"Nice job, Ekans," Daniel said, who seemed to have recovered some of the colour to his face. "Well done."

Reli, irritated by how quickly her Oddish had fallen, returned Oddish to its Pokeball and selected another Pokeball from her belt. "Let's see how you like this! Go, Bellsprout!"

Reli's Bellsprout burst forth from its Pokeball in a burst of red light, waving its leaf arms at its opponent. Ekans hissed as it watched Bellsprout dance.

"Ekans, Bite Attack!"

"Bellsprout, Wrap!" Reli shouted.

As Ekans lunged at Bellsprout, Bellsprout avoided the attack as it wrapped itself around Ekans. Ekans' serpentine body was not easy to confine, however. Ekans wriggled out of Bellsprout's tight embrace and lunged again, this time biting deep into Bellsprout's body. Bellsprout let out a cry of pain.

"Bellsprout!" Reli exclaimed. She was close to tears. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Ekans, Leer Attack!"

As Reli's Bellsprout released long vines from its body, Ekans fixed Bellsprout with a piercing glare. Bellsprout's long vines lay limp upon the bridge as Bellsprout stood, frozen to the spot.

"Nice work, Ekans!" Daniel shouted. "Now use Wrap Attack!"

Ekans shot out at Bellsprout and wrapped itself around Bellsprout's thin, stem-like body. As it tightened its grip, Ekans used Bite Attack on Bellsprout, finishing it off. Bellsprout went limp in Ekans' embrace.

"I win!" Daniel said, his cheerful mood breaking through.

Reli returned Bellsprout to its Pokeball as Daniel returned Ekans to its Pokeball. Reli walked over, two hundred and fifty dollars in her hand.

"Here you are. You're a very good Trainer," she said, as Daniel accepted the prize money. "I have no regrets."

"Your fifth battle," Natalie whispered, as she and Daniel walked past Reli and headed for the final Trainer on the Nugget Bridge challenge. "Be strong."

The fifth and final Trainer stood just near the bridge's northern terminus. Beyond him were meadows and fields of green just waiting to be explored, surrounded by Cerulean City's beautiful ocean.

"I'm Ethan, your only obstacle remaining to the prize of the Nugget Bridge." he shook hands with Daniel before making space for a battlefield. "I hope your Pokemon are ready for a battle like none before."

As Daniel made the space required, he noticed than Ethan had only one Pokeball on his belt.

"Ah, don't underestimate me," he grinned, unlatching the Pokeball from his belt. "This one's a feisty Pokemon."

Daniel felt a little anxious, but readied himself by selecting a Pokeball on his belt.

"May the best man win. Go!" Ethan shouted, throwing his Pokeball onto the battlefield.

Ethan's Pokeball burst open in a flash of red light, revealing Mankey, a Fighting-type Pokemon.

"Be careful, Daniel," added Natalie in an undertone. "That Mankey looks manic."

Daniel threw his Pokeball into the battlefield, revealing Bellsprout with a burst of red light.

"Mankey, Scratch Attack!"

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Mankey set off towards Bellsprout at a run as Bellsprout extended long vines from its body, headed straight for Mankey. Before the vines could lash out at Mankey, however, Mankey had reached Bellsprout and scratched Bellsprout right across the face.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel shouted. "Whack him with your vines!"

"Mankey, Karate Chop!" Ethan shouted.

Before Bellsprout could attack, Mankey dealt a severe blow to Bellsprout using its fist, causing Bellsprout to fall onto the bridge, its vines loosely falling with it.

"Finish it, Mankey! Low Kick!"

Mankey took a step back, then, as Bellsprout attempted to get up, Mankey aimed a kick straight at Bellsprout's face. Bellsprout flew across the bridge, landing at Daniel's feet as it looked up at him with blank eyes. It had fallen unconscious.

"No way..." Daniel said, kneeling before Bellsprout's limp body. "Bellsprout, are you OK?"

Bellsprout made no sound as Daniel retrieved Bellsprout's Pokeball and a flash of red light sent Bellsprout back inside its Pokeball. Daniel selected Ekans' Pokeball with a feeling of dread in his stomach. This was his last Pokemon. He couldn't suffer another defeat - not after Joshua.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ethan shouted. Ethan's Mankey looked crazed as it returned to its side of the field.

"Ekans, I'm putting all my trust in you!" Daniel shouted, throwing the Pokeball onto the bridge and revealing Ekans in a flash of red light.

"Mankey, Leer Attack!"

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

Ekans opened its mouth and shot a volley of poison barbs straight at Mankey as Mankey's eyes glowed and it fixed Ekans with a glare. Ekans was frozen to the spot in fear, but the poison barbs hit their target and sent Mankey reeling, rolling over several times and landing on its back. As it stood, Mankey had a purplish tinge to its coloring. It was poisoned.

"Mankey, take charge! Scratch Attack!"

As Mankey headed towards Ekans, its movement impaired by the poison coursing through its veins, Mankey's attack missed by inches as Ekans regained control of its body in the nick of time. Ekans leapt at Mankey, wrapping its long body around it and tightening its embrace.

"Finish it, Ekans! Bite Attack!"

"Mankey, get that Ekans off of you now!" Ethan yelled.

Despite Mankey's struggles, Ekans managed to take a bite out of Mankey, causing it to shriek an ear-splitting scream and fall to the bridge floor. As Ekans uncoiled itself from the unconscious Mankey, it returned to Daniel's side as Ethan, mouth agape, watched Mankey lie still, out for the count.

"I WIN!" Daniel yelled, as Natalie cheered alongside him. Daniel hugged Ekans, albeit not too roughly after seeing how tightly Ekans' Wrap Attack was and gave Natalie a high five.

Ethan, who had returned Mankey to its Pokeball, walked over to Daniel.

"You bested me, fair and square. I have no regrets. Here, take your prize money."

Ethan handed Daniel three hundred dollars in cash.

"I also have a gift for you. Upon completion of the Nugget Bridge, the winning Trainer is to receive a Nugget. However, due to the influx of Trainers recently, we have run out of Nuggets, so we can only offer the monetary value of a Nugget in cash."

Daniel, who had intended to sell the Nugget anyway so he could pay back Natalie for the hotel room, was quick to respond, "I'll take the cash."

Ethan handed over five thousand dollars in cash. Eagerly pocketing it, Daniel shook hands with Ethan. "Thank you for a great battle. The five of you are very keen Trainers."

Daniel turned to Natalie. "I've got to take Meowth and Bellsprout to the Pokemon Centre. We can count all my prize winnings and sort out how much I owe you."

But to Daniel's surprise, Natalie shook her head. "You keep it, Daniel. You've earned it."

"But - "

"If it's not too much trouble, I'm going to go for a small walk now that we've reached the other side of Cerulean City."

"No, that's not any trouble at all."

"You go spend your winnings. Keep some for hotels, though!" Natalie smiled, turning to head north, in the direction of the bridge's north terminus.

"I'll try," Daniel grinned, taking off at a run back the way he came. He had managed to survive the Nugget Bridge challenge. Daniel wondered if he was strong enough to face the Cerulean Gym Leader.


	14. Nugget Bridge - Amy

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Natalie walked along Cerulean's coastline with Squirtle by her side, her sandals in her hand so she could feel the sand between her toes. She could spot Krabby returning to the ocean, their refuge from the hot sun beaming down at them. Natalie watched as Trainers up and down the coast battled with each other; frenzied in their attempts to win. Natalie had seen that same glint in Daniel's eye as he pursued victory on the Nugget Bridge - and he had come out a winner. Natalie was proud of him.

Sitting down on the sand and placing her sandals to the side. Natalie exhaled as the ocean's breeze swept across her face. She reached for the Pokeball on her belt and released Butterfree in a flash of red light. Natalie watched as Butterfree flew about but didn't stray too far, enjoying the warm sun and the chance to spread its wings. Natalie smiled as Squirtle walked closer to the waves, wading knee-deep into the water and jumping up and down, splashing the waves here and there. Natalie lay down on the beach, staring up at the cloudless sky. She had come so far from Viridian City already... she wondered when she'd next see her parents, or her sister, for that matter.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Natalie didn't immediately sit up - she assumed it was a disagreement between two Trainers - but her curiosity got the better of her and as she shook the sand from her hair, what she saw quite frankly surprised her.

A Poliwag, notable for its appearance that was not unlike a blue, spherical tadpole with a feather-like tail, a black swirl around its body and small feet, came running towards Natalie with a look of panic on its face. Natalie, seeing that the Poliwag had multiple grazes on its body, instinctively outstretched her arms. As the Poliwag jumped into Natalie's arms, Natalie stood up to see a Trainer running towards her, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked, clutching the Poliwag protectively as it quivered in her arms.

"That... Poliwag... " the Trainer tried to catch his breath before continuing. "Fast little - "

"What were you doing to it?" Natalie asked. "It's hurt all over!"

"Well, I was training, wasn't I?" he replied, as though speaking to an abysmally stupid preschooler. "It ran off before I was finished with it."

"Finished with it?" Natalie looked scandalised, holding the Poliwag closer to her chest. "It's done nothing wrong!"

"I'm not through with it yet," he said grimly. "Give it here."

"Pokemon are not punching bags! You can't abuse them until you see fit! You have to take care of them!"

"Look, little girl, it's none of your business - "

"It's my business as of now." Natalie said. "You want to pick on Pokemon? You want to be a bully? Well, guess what. I'm your bully now! It's time for a Pokemon battle!"

"What?" the Trainer was perplexed. "You?"

"You're right about that." Natalie said, kneeling to set the Poliwag down at her feet. "Squirtle, take care of this Poliwag while I take care of this lout."

"Heh, you think you can beat me, little girl?" he roared with laughter.

"Pokemon training is not all about strength." Natalie said, standing back to allow space for a battlefield. "I'll teach you a lesson for picking on this poor Poliwag."

Squirtle and Poliwag stood next to Natalie. Squirtle looked at the other Trainer with a furious expression, while the Poliwag next to it tried to stayed conscious.

"Let's go, little miss!" the Trainer roared. "You're about to find out what happens when you mess with Flint! Go, Machop!"

The Pokeball Flint threw into the battlefield burst open with a flash of red light to reveal Machop, its muscles sizeable for its slim form.

"Butterfree!" Natalie called, as Butterfree soared above Natalie's head from where it had been enjoying the afternoon air and faced Machop with a determined expression. "Let's teach this guy a lesson!"

"A Butterfree?" Flint laughed.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Natalie cried.

Butterfree's body glowed and released a telekinetic force which blasted Machop straight off its feet. Astounded, Flint yelled, "You - "

"Butterfree, finish it! Tackle Attack!"

Butterfree swooped down upon the fallen Machop and tackled it head on, sending the Machop hurtling across the beach and landing face first in the sand. As it managed to stand, it was confused from Butterfree's attack, stumbling about uneasily.

"Attack that Butterfree, Machop! What are you thinking!"

Butterfree swooped down upon Machop again and Machop tried to aim its fist at Butterfree, but in its confusion, it punched itself in the head. Out for the count, Machop lay unconscious on the coastline's sandy floor. Butterfree made squeaks of joy as it flew overhead.

"Grr... " Flint returned Machop to its Pokeball. He selected another Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew appeared in a burst of red light, its fists balled as it faced Butterfree.

"Butterfree, come back," Natalie said, as Butterfree fluttered onto Natalie's shoulder, dainty as a feather. "Squirtle - "

But as Squirtle stepped forward to face Sandshrew, the little Poliwag ran forward on its little feet, its rage palpable.

"Poliwag, you're hurt. You can't battle," said Natalie insistently.

Poliwag squeaked furiously, stomping its little foot just like Natalie had done did to Flint. Natalie smiled sadly, then rifled in her bag for a Potion.

"What's the hold up?" Flint shouted. "Are you battling or not?"

Natalie found the Potion, running over to Poliwag to feed it as it had no hands. As Poliwag drank deeply; its bruises were still apparent, but it was now in fighting shape.

"Go, Poliwag!" Natalie said, returning to her correct place on the battlefield. "Show him what we've got!"

"Sandshrew, Scratch Attack!"

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" Natalie cried.

Poliwag emitted hypnotic waves from the swirl on its stomach, which hit Sandshrew and caused it to fall asleep. As Sandshrew slumped, asleep on the coast, Poliwag jumped up and down excitedly.

"Bubble Attack, Poliwag!"

Poliwag released a spurt of bubbles which pounded Sandshrew while it slept. Sandshrew woke up from the pain, but soon fell from the weight of the pain it was experiencing. It fell on its back, unconscious.

"NO!" roared Flint, rushing off to Sandshrew. "Stupid, useless - "

As Flint aimed a kick at his unconscious Sandshrew, Natalie cried out in horror and Squirtle issued a jet of water from his mouth, aimed straight at Flint. Before Flint could hurt Sandshrew, he was bowled over by Squirtle's jet of water and landed painfully on his back, tasting sand.

"WHY, YOU - " Flint roared.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Natalie cried.

Butterfree swooped down on Flint, releasing a telekinetic force which blasted Flint as he attempted to stand up. He writhed around in the sand, unable to tell his hands from his feet. He was confused.

"If that's the way he treats his Pokemon, we're not letting him stay a Pokemon Trainer! Come on, guys!"

Natalie ran over to the confused Flint, with Squirtle and Poliwag backing her up. Natalie knelt before the harmed Sandshrew.

"We're taking you to the Cerulean Adoption Centre. You'll be safe there. Is that OK?"

Sandshrew didn't make a sound, but Natalie took the Sandshrew in her arms and stood up, finding Sandshrew's weight quite challenging. As she rifled through Flint's pockets for the Pokeball which contained Machop, she heard a siren and turned to see a female police officer dismounting her motorbike nearby.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, running towards Natalie. She took in the limp figure of Flint. "What's going on here?"

"Officer, this Trainer challenged me to a battle in which I won, but then he attempted to hurt his own Pokemon for losing." Natalie indicated the unconscious Sandshrew in her arms. "I took it upon myself to take his Pokemon from his custody."

The female officer looked dubious, then turned to the Squirtle, Poliwag and Butterfree. "Is this correct?"

All three Pokemon nodded their assent. The female officer looked grim, but nodded. "OK. I'll take him with me. You'll have to give the Sandshrew to me, however. Thanks - "

"Natalie. My name's Natalie."

"Thanks, Natalie. I'm Officer Jenny. I can't offer any sort of a reward for your actions... we're stretched quite thin on rewarding people lately..."

"That's alright, Officer. As long as this man is relieved of his Pokemon and his ability to do so in the future, I'll be fine. Please make sure they go to good homes."

"I will," Officer Jenny nodded, taking the Sandshrew from Natalie's outstretched arms. "Thank you for your help today."

"You're welcome." Natalie smiled, bending down and smiling at the Poliwag. "Are you OK to go back to your home now?"

Poliwag nodded, but as Natalie turned and walked away, she noticed that the Poliwag was following her.

"Poliwag?" Natalie asked. "Where's your home?"

Poliwag took a running leap straight into a surprised Natalie's arms, snuggling into her chest. Natalie smiled, holding Poliwag close. "Poliwag, do you want to come with Squirtle and I?"

Poliwag looked up at Natalie, squeaking as it nodded its assent, snuggling closer. Natalie continued walking with Squirtle by her side, Butterfree following overhead and Poliwag in her arms.

"It's settled, then," Natalie said soothingly. "I'll look after you."

* * *

While Natalie toured Cerulean's Cape and Daniel busied himself with spending his hard-earned winnings, Amy reached the Nugget Bridge with Growlithe beside her. Looking up at the sky, she could feel the sun's warmth slowly fading.

"Excuse me," she said, to a young boy standing near the bridge. "Is the Nugget Bridge challenge still going?"

"Yes it is. Are you interested in participating?" he asked.

Amy nodded. The young boy smirked and pointed up the bridge. "Head up the bridge to find the five Trainers. You must fight them in order. Some points to remember: you may not leave the bridge until your challenge is complete or you forfeit the challenge - this includes visiting a Pokemon Centre. I advise that you bring Potions. What's your name?"

"My name's Amy."

"I'll let them know you're coming."

"Thank you," Amy nodded to the young boy, walking up the bridge, a feeling of contentment washing over her. She had made it on time. She had healed her Pokemon prior and was ready to battle.

The first Trainer she came across looked to be a bug catcher, with two Pokemon on his belt.

"Hi! I'm Cale." said the boy. Amy noticed he had two Pokeballs on his belt. "You must be the challenger."

"I am." Amy said, making room for a battlefield. She motioned to her Growlithe. "I choose Growlithe!"

Growlithe stepped into the battlefield, wagging his tail excitedly at the prospect of battle. Cale threw his first Pokeball onto the bridge.

"Go, Caterpie!" he shouted.

Caterpie appeared in a burst of red light, its feelers wiggling on top of its head.

"Caterpie, String Shot!" Cale shouted.

"Growlithe, Ember!" Amy shouted.

As Caterpie released a stream of string from its mouth, Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames which incinerated Caterpie's oncoming String Shot attack and blasted Caterpie right off its little feet, sending it rolling to Cale's feet. It had fainted.

"Caterpie!" Cale said, returning it to its Pokeball. He selected another from his belt and tossed it into the fray. "Go, Weedle!"

Weedle appeared in a burst of red light, waggling the stinger on top of its head.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Growlithe, dodge it!"

As Weedle leapt at Growlithe, its stinger aimed, Growlithe jumped out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Bite Attack, Growlithe!" Amy cried.

Growlithe leapt at Weedle, taking Weedle in its mouth and biting down hard. It threw Weedle to its side of the battlefield, where it rolled quite unconscious to its master's feet.

"Nice work, Growlithe," Amy said, as Cale, shocked, returned Weedle to its Pokeball.

"You're a good Trainer," Cale commended, extending his hand. Amy shook it. "Here's your prize money. The next Trainer is up ahead."

Amy felt a thrill go through her. This would be some real experience for Growlithe, Nidoran and Cubone.

* * *

It was not long before she reached the fifth and final Trainer. Panting slightly though she tried to hide it, she approached the boy who looked her up and down and offered his hand, to which she shook it.

"I'm Ethan," he introduced himself.

"Amy." she smiled, though she was tired from the long trek through Mt. Moon. "Let's battle!"

"Go, Mankey!" Ethan shouted, throwing his Pokeball into the fray.

Mankey appeared in a flash of red light, flailing its fight in a show of aggression.

"I choose Growlithe!" Amy commanded, as Growlithe stepped from her side onto the battlefield.

"Mankey, Low Kick!"

"Growlithe, Roar!"

Growlithe let out a fearsome roar at Mankey, but Mankey was unaffected and kicked Growlithe in the face. Growlithe rolled across the battlefield, injured.

"Mankey, Karate Chop!"

As Mankey ran towards Growlithe at an alarming pace, Amy cried, "Growlithe, use Ember!"

Growlithe raised its head and released a stream of flames, catching Mankey in the process and burning it severely.

"Mankey, use Leer!"

"Growlithe, use Bite!"

Growlithe, fatigued from its previous battles and spurred on by desperation, launched itself at a stumbling Mankey and sunk his teeth into it. Mankey squealed in pain, causing Amy's eardrums to ring.

"No!" cried Ethan, as Mankey lay on the ground, out for the count.

"Good job, Growlithe." Amy said, feeding him the last of the Poketreats she had. She looked up at Ethan. "I believe you owe me a reward."

"You're correct. However, we've run out of Nuggets, and the last challenger I fought took the last of the proceeds from our mining excavation. I'm afraid I can't offer you as much money as we promised."

Derek extracted some cash from his pocket and extended his hand, opening his palm to reveal less than two thousand dollars.

Inside, Amy was fuming. She had fought five consecutive battles without being able to heal her Pokemon at a Pokemon Centre to receive less than half of the money she was promised? This was unacceptable! This sense of loss and failure... this had to be how people without money felt all the time, which she was slowly getting used to.

"I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. You'll need to find some way to give me the rest of the money."

"What?" Derek repeated, astonished.

"The young boy at the other end of the bridge informed me I'd be receiving a Nugget. The least you can do is give me the monetary value of one; certainly not less than half of its value."

"B-but, I don't have any more money to give you, miss!" Ethan exclaimed.

Amy fixed him with a frosty stare. "That's not my problem. The way I see it, if I had lost the battle against you, you would've been entitled to a portion of my money."

"Well, if you didn't have any money, I wouldn't expect you to owe me..."

"You'd feel furious and cheated, just like I do right now. I'm sure you have the decency to understand my situation."

"I do, but..." Ethan looked about nervously. "Look, if money's a problem for you - "

"Money's not a problem," Amy stiffened, having never heard the accusation directed at her in her life. "That's no excuse to swindle somebody. I came here expecting a reward, not an apology."

"You don't look like you need money anyway," Ethan said. "You're a rich girl, right?"

Amy was on the verge of shaking the boy, of telling _him_ to try being an outcast from his family with no source of income other than Pokemon battles, but she managed to keep her composure.

She didn't want to seem skinflint, so she huffed and took the money he offered. "You have no idea how much perfume and make up costs these days."

In truth, Amy thought to herself, keeping herself pleasantly attired and expensively fragrant would be out of her budget on what she was earning each day. Hotel rooms, Pokefood and breakfast meals were taking up what little cash remained in her purse. She envied her brother's freedom to use his battle winnings for pocket change compared with the allowance allotted to him by their parents.

After healing her Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre, Amy had booked a room at a hotel with less amenities than the exclusive resorts she usually reserved for herself in Celadon. This one was smaller with a tiny bathroom, but it had enough room for her three Pokemon to run around, although it came without a Pokemon bed.

"Dinner," Amy said, separating some Pokemon food into three separate bowls for her Growlithe, Nidoran and Cubone.

As they ate hungrily, Amy considered her options. Including the eight hundred dollars she had won by defeating the four Nugget Bridge Trainers individually, she had also received fifteen hundred for completing the Nugget Bridge challenge, as well as receiving one thousand dollars as a reward for capturing the Mt. Moon thieves. Taking off four hundred for tonight's stay, she had enough money to cover her expenses for now, but what if she lost a battle? Money was her only means of survival.

Amy fell back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling with abandon. Her Pokemon adventure was supposed to filled with fun and adventure, not spent worrying about little things like how to afford a hot meal and a warm bed. Her mind was full of figures one minute, worrying about her family the next, then taking a turn for the dark as she remembered her brother's warning to stay out of his way. Those who grew up without money clearly found their way to manage, used to the perils and economies.

Amy sighed. This was depressing her too much. She turned off the bedside lamp and tried to get some sleep.


	15. Daniel vs Misty, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Daniel and Natalie met up with each other as Daniel was coming back from the PokeMart and Natalie was coming back from her walk on the Cerulean coast.

"Look at all your shopping!" Natalie exclaimed. "Save some to pay for the cities we're going to visit."

"I will," Daniel grinned. "How was your walk?"

"Well, I was walking along the coast when a Poliwag ran up to me... it had marks over its body and you could tell a Trainer had been hurting it. So, when the Trainer arrived, I challenged him to a battle and won!"

"Nice job!"

"That's not all. He was abusing his Pokemon, so I had him sent to the police station and his Pokemon to the Adoption Centre."

"He sounds like an ass. What happened to the Poliwag?"

"Well," Natalie said tremulously, as Poliwag emerged from behind Squirtle. "Poliwag's coming with me on my journey now, as one of my Pokemon."

"That's excellent news!" Daniel said, watching as Natalie's Poliwag jumped up and down in joy.

"Where are you heading?" Natalie asked.

"I'm off to fight the Cerulean Gym Leader," Daniel grinned. "Meowth's feeling a lot better, so we decided to tackle it today!"

Natalie looked down at Meowth, who looked healthy and ready to go. She worried about Daniel, but held her tongue.

"If you're sure," she smiled. Natalie still hadn't gotten as into battling as Daniel had, but she knew she would have to train a lot harder before she would be ready for the Cerulean Gym. "I think I'll head back to the hotel."

Daniel entered the Cerulean Gym with Meowth at his side. As he glanced around, he saw that there was a large, rectangle-shaped pool dominating the room, with diving boards and ladders dotted about.

The light streaming in from the windows reflected on the water, playing on the walls.

"A new challenger!"

Daniel looked up to see a girl with red hair in ponytails wearing a bathing suit waving him over. She was standing on the opposite side of the pool, next to a ladder which reached to a high diving platform.

"Are you Misty?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader!" Misty called out. "Are you my next challenger?"

"Yes," Daniel said, approaching the poolside.

"Well, come on up!"

"Up?" Daniel said, confused, then looking up at the podium on his side of the pool.

"Go on, climb up! That's how we battle in here."

Daniel reluctantly climbed the ladder, worried that there'd be little to stand on when he reached the top. As it turned out, there was only a diving board to stand on, and he rather awkwardly maintained his posture as he met Misty's gaze. She looked at ease and wasn't wobbling at all.

"I have two Pokemon, Daniel. Are you ready?" Misty asked.

"Where do the Pokemon battle?" Daniel asked, still confused. He wished he had brought board shorts in case he fell in.

"Down there!" Misty pointed, as platforms began emerging from hidden slots in the pool and bobbed on the water as they broke the surface. "There isn't any disqualification penalty if they land in the water, but if they're a Fire-type or a Rock-type, you better hope they stay on regardless!

Daniel didn't have any Water-types, nor did he have any Pokemon who could swim. Meowth, as a feline Pokemon, was particularly averse to taking baths, and while Bellsprout absorbed Water-type attacks, Daniel doubted Bellsprout could swim using its small leaves, nor Ekans as a limbless serpent.

"Ready?" Misty asked, selecting her first Pokeball from her belt.

"Ready." Daniel said grimly, throwing a Pokeball onto one of the podiums drifting in the pool below. "Go, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout appeared in a flash of red light, wiggling its little leaf arms. It was quite surprised to realise it wasn't on steady land and looked at the water below with wary eyes.

"Staryu! I choose you!" Misty called, throwing her Pokeball into the pool. Red light shot from underwater and as the empty Pokeball flew up into Misty's hand, Staryu leapt onto one of the floating platforms.

"That's a pretty Pokemon," Natalie remarked.

Staryu's body was not unlike a five-pronged star shape, with golden-brown colouring on each appendage. At the core of its body was a red jewel, and on Staryu's left leg was a golden ring which held the jewel in place.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" Daniel shouted.

"Staryu, dive underwater!" Misty called out.

Staryu dove underwater just before Bellsprout's vines could whip it, submerging itself and hiding out of view.

"Staryu, Tackle!"

Staryu appeared out of the water so fast there was little time for Bellsprout to react. Staryu, spinning mid-air, tackled Bellsprout in the face and dived back into the water.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel cried out, as Bellsprout shook its head to regain focus.

"Staryu, Tackle Bellsprout again!"

"Bellsprout, watch out!" Daniel called.

Bellsprout was on alert, but this time Staryu burst forth from behind and managed to Tackle Bellsprout again before diving back into the pool.

"You can't hit my Staryu!" Misty said proudly. "She's too fast! Better give up now while you can!"

"Daniel!" Natalie called out from below the podium. "Bellsprout doesn't have to hit Staryu! Think about it!"

Daniel pondered it a second, then his brain clicked. "Of course!"

"Staryu, let's finish this Bellsprout off! Tackle it one more time!"

"Bellsprout, Poisonpowder, now!" Daniel shouted.

Bellsprout released a cloud of poison dust from its mouth which quickly filled the battlefield. As Staryu launched itself at Bellsprout, Daniel cried, "Vine Whip!"

Staryu stopped spinning mid-air as it breathed in the poison, labouring it and causing it to sink onto Bellsprout's podium, heaving with exertion. Bellsprout lifted long veins from its body high into the air and slammed them on Staryu, injuring it heavily.

"Finish it off, Bellsprout!" Daniel cried. "Wrap Attack!"

Bellsprout tied Staryu with its long vines, spun it around twice for good measure, letting go as Staryu slammed into the wall opposite, its core jewel blinking as it slid down to the tiled floor of the Gym. It had fainted.

"Nice job, Bellsprout!" Daniel cheered, as Bellsprout danced by wiggling in victory.

"Staryu, return," Misty said, holding out a Pokeball and engulfing Staryu's limp figure in red light. Misty attached the Pokeball to her belt and selected another.

"Nice job, Daniel!" Natalie called from below. Squirtle echoed her sentiments.

"You're pretty good," Misty said. "You've only one Pokemon of mine to defeat."

"Bring it on!" Daniel said, grinning.

Misty tossed the Pokeball onto an empty, floating podium where it erupted in a flash of red light. "You're gonna have a hard time defeating this one. Go, Starmie!"

Misty caught the Pokeball as it bounced back into her hand and grinned at her Pokemon. Starmie was the evolutionary form of Staryu and looked similar, except it had a second star on its back which spun independently of the first. Whereas Staryu's body was golden-brown, Starmie's was violet, with a larger jewel in the core of its body.

"Whoa," Natalie said. "They keep getting prettier!"

"Natalie!" Daniel scolded. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Hey, I'm just a spectator in this battle!" Natalie called out. "You can't deny Misty's got good taste when it comes to Pokemon!"

"Starmie! Tackle!"

"Bellsprout, dodge the attack and use Poisonpowder!" Daniel cried.

Starmie was so fast that Bellsprout was unable to avoid the attack. Bellsprout went flying into the pool, its little feet unable to hold on for balance on anything other than earth.

"Bellsprout, return!" Daniel cried, holding out a Pokeball. The Pokeball's beam of red light shot into the pool, engulfed Bellsprout's submerged figure and captured it into the Pokeball.

Daniel selected another Pokeball from his belt. His confidence was fading fast. "I choose you, Ekans!"

Ekans burst forth onto a floating podium as Starmie landed on a podium opposite its new challenger. Ekans hissed menacingly as Starmie remained resolute, its core jewel gleaming.

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

"Ekans, Wrap Attack!"

Starmie shot a torrent of water at Ekans as Ekans leapt as Starmie, wrapping itself around its several pointy appendages.

"Starmie, spin your second star!" Misty cried.

As Ekans tightened its hold, Starmie spun the star on its back, gaining enough leverage to do so and injure Ekans in the process. Ekans lay inert at Starmie's feet, quite hurt.

"Starmie, Harden!"

Starmie went very solid just as Ekans, having feigned unconsciousness, leapt to bite Starmie. Ekans reared its head back in pain as Starmie's body was too hard to penetrate, fangs tingling.

"Tackle, Starmie!"

Instantly, Starmie's body spun wildly and tackled Ekans, sending it flying into the water.

"Ekans, return!" Daniel shouted, returning Ekans to its Pokeball.

"That's two of your Pokemon you've lost to my water arena," Misty said. "Are you sure you can handle the challenge of my Water-types?"

"I sure can!" Daniel shouted, not without a great deal of stress. "You'll face my favourite now! Meowth!"

Meowth looked up at his master from beside Natalie and Squirtle.

"You ready?" Daniel shouted from above.

Meowth nodded, jumping from the poolside onto one of the podiums. He felt a little unsteady, but faced Starmie with his claws drawn.

"Very well." Misty said. "Starmie, Water Gun!"

"Meowth, dodge and use Pay Day!"

The coin on Meowth's forehead glowed as he dodged Starmie's jet of water, shooting a ray of light which struck Starmie at its core. Coins spilled out from the impact, scattering at Starmie's feet and bouncing into the depths of the pool.

"Starmie, dive underwater!" Misty ordered.

Starmie leapt into the water, unseen by person or Pokemon.

"Be careful, Daniel!" Natalie warned.

Daniel looked for Starmie in the water but it was well hidden.

"Starmie, Tackle!"

"Meowth, duck!"

Meowth ducked to avoid Starmie's spinning appendages, barely avoiding its attack. Starmie disappeared into the water with a loud splash as Meowth looking up, relieved.

"How are you going to attack Starmie if you can't hit it, let alone see it?" Misty goaded. "My Water Pokemon are superior!"

Daniel thought hard. He couldn't see Starmie while it was underwater and whenever it surfaced, it was too dangerous to get close to without risking getting Tackled. There had to be a way...

"Meowth!" Daniel called down to his Pokemon friend. "Use Pay Day!"

Meowth looked up to his master. He nodded his approval.

"But Daniel!" Natalie shouted. "You can't see Starmie underwater!"

_Exactly_, thought Daniel.

"Starmie, Tackle Attack!" Misty shouted. "Let's go for the win!"

Meowth's coin glowed with a bright light as Starmie burst out of the water, its limbs spinning. Crouching low, Meowth's Pay Day attack blasted Starmie direct in its core as it spun mid-air over the center of the podium, sending it flying into the wall opposite, struggling to stand.

"Meowth, finish it off! Use Bite Attack!"

"Starmie!" Misty shouted in alarm. "Use Water Gun!"

Meowth jumped from floating platform to platform, as agile as ever as Starmie rose and shot a propelled jet of water at Meowth. Dodging the attack, Meowth landed on all fours onto the tiled floor, set off at a run towards Starmie and leapt on it, sinking its teeth in.

"Use Harden!" Misty cried, but it was too late. Starmie had fainted.

"I win!" Daniel yelled, jumping up and down in ecstasy. Suddenly losing his footing, with a great "Ach!" fell off the diving board and plummeted into the pool below with a splash. Water flooded his nostrils and seared his vision.

Above water level, Natalie rushed to the pool side and gasped, "Squirtle, save him!"

Squirtle nodded, diving into the water without a moment's hesitation. A few seconds later, Squirtle surfaced, Daniel's arms around his neck.

"Thank god," Natalie said, placing a hand on her neck. "I thought you had hurt yourself! Do you have any idea how stupid you were up there?"

"Not too stupid," Daniel grinned. "I won the battle, Natalie!"

As Squirtle helped Daniel to the water's edge, Misty and Meowth joined them from the other side of the pool. Daniel ruffled Meowth's fur affectionately. "Thanks, Meowth."

Meowth purred in appreciation as Misty held out her hand to Daniel.

"You've earned it. The Cascadebadge. This too, your prize money."

Daniel took the Badge gleefully and added it to his collection. Two Badges, six to go! The prize money more than supplemented his growing elation.

"You should head to the Pokemon Centre and heal your Pokemon." Misty advised. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Daniel nodded his assent. "Thanks for the battle, Misty."

"Anytime," she grinned, then turned to Natalie. "Will you be my next challenger?"

"I sure will be!" Natalie poked her tongue out. "We'll see who knows the most about Water Pokemon!"

As they exited and headed towards the Pokemon Center, Natalie asked, "Do you want to train before bedtime? I wanted to take a look at the Cape in the moonlight."

"Sure," Daniel agreed, surprised. "You want to battle me?"

Natalie nodded, intuitively knowing what was coming.

"Even though I am now the challenger who has defeated _two_ Gym Badges so far - "

She punched him on the arm. "Mr Challenger, don't hold back your punches for me. I will kick your butt tonight."


	16. Amy vs Misty, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"You sure about this, Natalie?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure. Ready?" Natalie asked.

The dazzling afternoon sun shone across Cerulean City, causing a golden glow on the surface of the ocean. Daniel and Natalie had walked up Nugget Bridge to the coast, where they had decided to battle each other on the beach, as practice for Natalie taking on the Cerulean Gym Leader.

Daniel selected a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Ekans!"

Ekans appeared in a flash of red light, hissing faintly as the Pokeball returned to Daniel's hand. Natalie smiled, throwing her Pokeball into the sand. "Go, Butterfree!"

Butterfree burst forth from its Pokeball and flew up into the air, twittering as it considered its new opponent.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

Ekans opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs at Butterfree, while Butterfree swooped to the side to avoid them and blasted Ekans with a telekinetic force. Ekans writhed on the sand, unable to grasp what had happened.

"Butterfree, Tackle Attack!"

Butterfree ducked and headed for Ekans, its little wings flapping madly.

"Ekans, Bite Attack!" Daniel shouted.

Ekans leapt up and bit its own tail in confusion as Butterfree slammed into Ekans, sending it further into the sand.

"Ekans, get up!" Daniel called.

"Butterfree, finish Ekans! Use Confusion!"

Daniel retrieved Ekans' Pokeball just as Butterfree released another telekinetic wave, returning Ekans to its Pokeball in a flash of red light as Butterfree's Confusion attack blasted grains of sand everywhere.

"That was close!" Natalie remarked. "Nice job, Butterfree."

Butterfree twittered and flew around her master's head.

"Meowth, I choose you!" cried Daniel.

Meowth stepped forward from Daniel's side, unsheathing the claws in its paws.

"Butterfree, Poisonpowder!"

"Meowth, Pay Day!"

As Butterfree released a stream of poison spores at Meowth, Meowth's forehead glowed and blasted Butterfree from the air, causing it to fall onto the sand. Meowth began coughing from the poisonpowder as Butterfree lay, heaving.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!" Daniel called, reaching for an Antidote in his backpack.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Natalie cried.

Butterfree weakly got to its feet, managing to release the telekinetic wave as it caught sight of Meowth; but Meowth avoided the blast and scratched Butterfree on its face. Crying weakly, Butterfree's head hit the sand. It had fainted.

"Come here, Meowth," Daniel said, as Natalie scooped up her unconscious Butterfree in her arms.

Daniel sprayed the antidote on Meowth, who began to feel a lot better. He looked up at Natalie, who had returned Butterfree to its Pokeball and had selected her second Pokemon.

"My next Pokemon will be Squirtle! You're up, little guy!" Natalie said.

Squirtle walked forward, its expression concentrated.

"Meowth, Bite Attack!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Meowth leapt towards Squirtle, receiving a face full of water as Squirtle's jet blasted him off his feet.

"Squirtle, Tackle Attack!" Natalie shouted.

Squirtle raced towards Meowth, but Meowth got onto its feet all of a sudden, its forehead glowing.

"Squirtle, quick! Use Withdraw!"

Squirtle disappeared inside its shell just as Meowth sent a blast of light at Squirtle. Protected inside its shell, Squirtle was hurtled across the beach and into the shallow end of the ocean.

"Squirtle, Bubble Attack!"

"Meowth, dodge and use Bite!"

Squirtle emerged from its shell and released a stream of bubbles towards Meowth. Meowth avoided the attack and leapt at Squirtle, catching him on his tail and biting hard. Squirtle squealed in pain as Meowth then grabbed Squirtle by his tail and sunk his claws in, scratching liberally.

"Squirtle!" Natalie screamed, reaching for her Pokeball. "Return!"

Squirtle disappeared safely inside its Pokeball in a flash of red light. Natalie selected her third Pokemon from her belt.

"Your Meowth's getting better." Natalie said, throwing her Pokeball into the sand. "But here's my newest Pokemon! Go, Poliwag!"

Poliwag appeared from the Pokeball, standing on its little two legs and facing Meowth with alarm.

"It's alright, Poliwag. Go ahead," Natalie encouraged. "You'll do great!"

"Meowth, Growl!"

"Poliwag, Bubble!"

As Poliwag drew in its breath, Meowth released a canny growl which caused Poliwag to hesitate.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

Meowth ran at Poliwag, its claws drawn. Poliwag shook a little in fear, but this was only a precursor to the glowing wave which shot out from its chest and blasted Meowth off its feet.

"Oh no! Hypnosis!" Daniel cried in alarm, while Natalie cheered for the newest addition to her Pokemon team.

"Nice work, Poliwag!" said Natalie.

Meowth had fallen asleep on the sand, its chest heaving with instantaneous slumber.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried out in concern, reaching for an Awakening.

"You shouldn't use all your items, Daniel," Natalie scolded. "This is just a practice battle. Return him if need be."

"I know, but I can't let Meowth lose! He's my no. 1 guy!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Very well! Poliwag, Bubble!"

Poliwag released a stream of bubbles at Meowth, sending it hurtling across the sand to rest at Daniel's feet.

"Here, Meowth," Daniel said, administering Awakening by spraying it on Meowth. He woke with a start.

"Poliwag, use Hypnosis again!" Natalie cried.

"Meowth, dodge and use Bite!"

Poliwag released a wave of hypnosis, but Meowth avoided the attack and leapt at Poliwag, biting hard on Poliwag's body. Poliwag let out a squeal of pain and a red light engulfed Poliwag, causing it to disappear inside Natalie's Pokeball.

"That's enough!" Natalie said, attaching the Pokeball to her belt.

"You did a great job, Meowth." Daniel said, as Meowth bounded up to him, receiving a pat on the head.

"C'mon," Natalie said, adjusting the straps on her backpack. "Let's head to the Pokemon Centre."

"You're not a sore loser, are you?" Daniel taunted, catching up to her.

"I think Poliwag was at a disadvantage, facing Meowth. Poliwag hasn't had any battle experience." Natalie was quick to add.

"Well, why don't you face another Trainer then?" Daniel asked sourly. "If I'm too good for you - "

"You're not, Daniel," Natalie gave him a sardonic smile, turning to face him. "I'll need a bit more time to train my Pokemon, that's all."

"Well, if you say so..."

Together, they headed down the lane, enjoying the sights and smells of Cerulean Cape near midnight, heading back to their hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the next morning in a hotel suite across the block, Amy woke up and bounded out of bed, surprising the three Pokemon who rested at the foot of her bed.

"Did I wake you up?" Amy asked. "We've got a big day ahead of us. A new start."

Amy checked out early and strolled Cerulean City with her three Pokemon beside her, out of their Pokeballs for once. She entered a PokeMart and stocked up on a few items.

"How are you going with your journey, dear?" asked the cashier, ringing up her purchases.

"I'm going to battle the Cerulean Gym Leader today," Amy smiled.

"That's nice, dear. Keep in mind it's a Water-type Gym," the cashier said, eyeing Amy's Growlithe and Cubone.

Amy felt a wave of apprehension as she looked down at her Pokemon. A Water-type Gym? Both Growlithe and Cubone were weak to Water-types.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," the cashier said, handing over Amy's bag of purchases with a smile.

"Thank you."

Amy exited the store, roaming around for a bit more before finally arriving in front of the Cerulean Gym. The placard on the window informed Amy that the Gym Leader was Misty.

"We've got to get that Badge!" Amy told her Pokemon. They made accompanying noises of assent and followed her as she entered the Gym.

"Welcome!" Misty said, towelling herself dry from a lap in the pool. "I'm Misty! I'm the Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"I'm Amy," Amy walked over and shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you like to battle?" Misty asked, shaking the water out of her ear with manic fervour. Amy watched with mild interest.

"I'm here to win!" Amy smiled.

"Well, so am I." Misty grinned. She pointed to the diving board above. "Climb a ladder and let's get started."

Amy took a look at the high ladder. She wasn't properly dressed - a flowy skirt and a tunic top.

"Can I change?"

"Are you going to fall in?" Misty asked, beginning her climb of the ladder. "The last Trainer to face me did!"

Amy steeled her resolve. Discomfort was a small price to pay to fight a Gym Leader.

"I won't fall in!" Amy shouted, a little doubtful. She turned to her Pokemon and returned them into their Pokeballs. "Okay..."

Amy climbed the ladder one rung at a time, feeling anxious as she glanced at the towering height. Finally, she reached the top, unsteadily gaining balance as she stood.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked, unlatching a Pokeball from the belt strapped around her bathing suit. "I'm not easy to defeat!"

"Neither am I, Misty!" Amy smiled encouragingly, selecting her first Pokemon. "Go, Nidoran!"

Amy pointed the Pokeball at one of the many floating platforms in the pool. The beam of light which shot out formed Nidoran, who kicked up her heels and readied herself for the battle.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty cried, tossing her Pokeball into the water.

A flash of red light burst forth and Staryu surfaced from the water, spinning to rest onto an opposing floating platform.

"Staryu, Tackle Attack!"

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

Nidoran opened its mouth and released a volley of poisonous barbs, striking Staryu as it spun towards Nidoran. Staryu stopped mid-air and fell into the water with a resounding splash.

"Staryu!" cried out Misty. "Tackle Attack!"

Staryu would not rouse from the water's depths. Misty glanced over the edge. "Staryu?"

Amy glanced to Nidoran, thinking hard. "Was it poisoned?"

Furrowing her brow, Misty retrieved her Pokeball and pointed it at the pool, where a red light covered the pool's surface and collected Staryu into its Pokeball.

"Well, Misty," Amy smiled. "That was a rather short battle."

"That was a fluke," said Misty, with great dismay. "Clearly I underestimated you - but it won't happen again! Go, Starmie!"

Misty tossed another Pokeball into the water, revealing Starmie in a flash of red light. Starmie stood proudly on the floating platform, facing Nidoran.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

"Starmie, dive underwater!"

Nidoran released a volley of poison barbs at Starmie as Starmie dived underwater to avoid the attack.

"Starmie, rise out of the water and use Water Gun!"

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

Starmie emerged from the water, spinning wildly as one of its appendages released a jet of water in Nidoran's direction. Before Nidoran could release its poison barbs from its mouth, Starmie's jet of water knocked Nidoran back. Starmie's Tackle was the finisher to send Nidoran flying into the pool with a splash.

"No way!" Amy cried, holding out Nidoran's Pokeball. "Nidoran, return!"

Nidoran returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"I told you you'd be in for a challenge!" Misty warned. "My Starmie won't be beaten so easily."

Starmie launched itself out of the water and landed perfectly on the floating podium. Amy glanced down at it, wondering how it was able to see without any eyes. Then again, stranger creatures were called Pokemon.

"I choose Cubone!" Amy cried, throwing the Pokeball below.

Cubone appeared in a flash of red light, balancing precariously on the floating podium. Stoic, Starmie regarded its opponent coldly.

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

"Cubone, use Headbutt on Starmie!"

Cubone took a running leap and jumped over to the floating podium in the middle, dodging Starmie's attack in the process. It took another leap, bowing its head and slammed into Starmie, knocking it back so that the two stood face-to-face.

"Starmie, Harden!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Cubone smashed its club on Starmie's core jewel, but Starmie's hardened body repelled the attack. Cubone staggered back a few paces.

"Tackle Attack, Starmie!"

"Cubone, Tail Whip!"

As Starmie spun towards Cubone, Cubone whipped its tail around to hit Starmie at the same time Starmie tackled into Cubone. The two were knocked backwards by each other's blast, both falling into the water on either side.

"Cubone, return!" Amy cried, the flash of light from her Pokeball capturing Cubone safely in its Pokeball.

As Amy selected her third and final Pokemon, Starmie emerged from the water, a little bruised but no worse for wear.

"You sure are feisty!" Misty commented. "Your Cubone lasted longer than I thought."

_Growlithe, you're my only hope_, Amy thought, throwing the Pokeball onto the podium opposite Starmie.

"A Growlithe?" Misty asked in disbelief, as Growlithe nervously padded the floating podium, regarding its Water-type foe with a growl. "This one will be easy! Let's go, Starmie!"

Starmie spun the second star on its back in a display of pride and stepped forward a few steps to intimidate Growlithe. Growlithe's hackles were raised in response.

"Starmie, let's show this Trainer how powerful we are! Bubblebeam!"

"Growlithe, dodge it and use Roar!"

A stream of bubbles erupted from Starmie's core jewel and just missed Growlithe as he jumped out of the way, landing on an adjacent platform to the left. Growlithe let out a fierce roar which stopped Starmie in its tracks, halting its Bubblebeam attack.

"Growlithe, I trust you! Get Starmie with a Bite Attack!"

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

Starmie shook off its momentary fear of Growlithe and shot of a jet of water at him as Growlithe jumped to the podium in the middle. Growlithe was agile enough to avoid the jet of water, however, and leapt onto Starmie's platform, jumping at Starmie and sinking his teeth in.

"Starmie, Harden!" Misty cried.

"Growlithe, Roar!" Amy shouted.

Growlithe roared fiercely at Starmie, causing Starmie to stiffen before it could Harden. Instinctively, Growlithe leapt into the air as Starmie shot its Water Gun right where Growlithe had been standing. Mid-air, with gasps from Amy and Misty, Amy cried, "Ember!"

Growlithe opened its mouth as it hurtled back down and released a stream of flames at Starmie, pelting it and causing Starmie to trip over in surprise.

"Finish it, Growlithe! Bite Attack!"

Growlithe landed on Starmie, pinning it down and taking a bite out of Starmie's top appendage which it utilised for its Water Gun attack. Starmie writhed to no avail, then lay flat on the platform. It had fainted.

"No way!" Misty cried.

"Yes!" Amy clapped her hands happily, as Growlithe barked enthusiastically, stepping off of Starmie as Misty returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball. "We won!"

As Amy climbed down the ladder, she met Growlithe at its base and patted him on the head.

"You did a great job, Growlithe. You're a winner," she said, snuggling him close.

Misty came up behind her. "You're a good Trainer. I never thought I'd see the day I'd get defeated by a Trainer using a Fire-type."

"Thanks," Amy smiled.

"Here," Misty extended her hand, revealing the Cascadebadge. "You've earned it."

Amy took the badge, a rising sensation of joy in her stomach. "Thanks. I'll take good care of it."


	17. Natalie vs Misty, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

With her prize money from defeating the Cerulean Gym Leader, Amy's heart felt lighter and her purse much heavier as she headed south of Cerulean City, in the direction of Saffron City.

Saffron City was the largest city in Kanto, responsible for the creation and distribution of the different types of Pokeballs, Potions and status-healing medicines, among other economic utilities of which she knew little other than the company at which her father worked.

As she walked along the route connecting Cerulean City to Saffron City, Amy enjoyed the light breeze which tickled her face and caused the trees to swing gently in the wind. There were a few Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying ahead of her, feeding their young in nests hidden in the tops of trees.

"Good afternoon, dear!" called out a voice.

Amy saw a small house up ahead, where an elderly woman was waving to her. Amy returned the greeting with a wave.

"Good day," Amy smiled.

As the elderly woman continued to tend her garden, Amy could see the tops of Bellsprout and Oddish, playing hide-and-seek with one another in the long grass. In another nearby patch of grass, a Meowth attempted to surprise a sleeping Abra by leaping onto it; but silently the Abra teleported behind its playful attacker.

Amy approached the terminus, noticing on the left another small building. She walked up to it, reading the sign, 'Underground Passage to Vermilion City'.

She weighed her options. Her next step was to find a Gym Leader to battle, and with two Badges, her choices were limited to either the Gym in Vermilion City or the one in Celadon City. She stiffened. Celadon City... what if she saw her mother there?

Summoning her reserves of pride, Amy held her head high and walked into the terminus heading south.

"Good afternoon," spoke the receptionist.

The building was small, but well-kept. A Trainer tied his shoelaces with a Jigglypuff who watched animatedly, while in another corner a businessman talked on a payphone.

"Good afternoon," Amy nodded, continuing through into the bright, dizzying heights of Saffron City.

Saffron City was full of loud, honking traffic and pedestrians hurrying across the crossings to avoid the frantic drivers of the day. Businessmen milled past her in dark suits, carrying briefcases and checking their watches, too busy to glance up at the smog-covered sky.

Amy kept her Pokemon inside their Pokeballs for fear they would get lost in the commotion. She found a cafe and ducked inside it, glad to get away from the hustle outside. Glancing up at the sign near the door, she read 'No Pokemon allowed. Thank you for respecting our policy'.

Taking a look around the crowded cafe, she couldn't see anyone who might be a Pokemon Trainer. Middle-aged woman chattered leisurely at one table, harried businessmen were deep in conversation at another. The upper-class crowd Amy was used to, but no longer a part of.

Amy ordered a lemonade and sat at a table in a corner by herself, counting the cash from her purse. She caught a few watchful stares, but ignored them. She was surprised to find something larger than notes in her purse and pulled out the Moon Stone she had found in Mt. Moon.

_This could sell for a lot of money_, Amy thought, turning it over in her hand. _But it would be a waste to sell it. It's so beautiful..._

"Excuse me, miss?"

Amy looked up to see a young man with blonde hair, wearing a blue suit. He had a pompous air about him.

"Yes?" Amy asked, in the tone she reserved for addressing the maid who hung up her dry cleaning.

He smiled a little. "I was having my lunch when I noticed what a rare stone you've managed to procure. May I ask where you bought it?"

"I didn't buy it," Amy pasted a fake smile on her face, trying to hide her guilt. She replaced the Moon Stone and clasped her purse shut, rising. "Excuse me - "

"I was wondering if I could buy it from you?" he asked, suddenly fascinated.

Amy fixed him with a frosty stare. "Buy it from me? Why would I sell it to you? Mr... "

"Garret, miss. I've been looking for a Moon Stone for a long time."

"Well, Mr. Garret, I'm a Pokemon Trainer." smiled Amy, to the silent surprise of the eavesdropping patrons nearby. "I won't sell my Moon Stone, but perhaps you'd like to battle me for it?"

Garret raised an eyebrow and noticed the three Pokeballs at Amy's belt. "Ah. Well. I didn't expect that."

"What didn't you expect, Garret?" Amy arched an eyebrow, daring him to go further.

He gave a self-satisfied smile, shaking his head. "So be it."

"Let's meet at the route which connects Saffron City to Celadon." Amy suggested, turning to leave.

"How about we go together?" Garret smiled, matching her pace.

Amy weakly acquiesced, following Garret out of the cafe. She couldn't afford to lose the rare Moon Stone. But then again, it was a Pokemon battle - and her Pokemon were awesome! How could she lose?

Amy walked through the throngs of passerby, Garret at her side. She felt like she was on one of her mother's arranged dates, nodding her head when it was polite to do so and pretending to be interested in the other person. Now, Amy couldn't care less what other people thought of her. She was beginning to learn that there were many different types of Pokemon Trainers in the world and she was just one of them, battling to raise her Pokemon the best way she knew how. Certainly there were plenty of girls who fit the bohemian, street-smart quality. But she would stick out like a sore thumb pretending to be anyone other than herself.

They walked down several streets, eventually coming to the terminus which separated Saffron from Celadon. They passed through, nodding to the receptionist who greeted them and came out the other side into a sunny, grassy expanse.

The route which connected Saffron to Celadon was cleanly paved. It had a small patch of grass with wild Pokemon in it and a small building nearby, built as an underground route to connect Celadon City to Lavender Town, which was east of Saffron City. There were occasional passerby; Amy spotted an elderly gentlemen who tipped his hat to her and a young girl playing with a Vulpix.

"If I win this battle, you do understand you'll have to give me your Moon Stone, don't you?"

Amy watched as Garret took two Pokeballs from his pockets.

"I understand." Amy nodded. "Let's begin."

Amy and Garret threw their selected Pokeballs into the field, both of them, erupting in a flash of red light.

"Go, Cubone!" Amy cried.

"Meowth, go!" Garret shouted.

Cubone waved its bone menacingly at Meowth, who drew its claws and readied itself to attack.

"Cubone, Growl!"

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

Cubone let out a harsh growl which stopped Meowth in its tracks.

"Bone Club, Cubone!"

"Meowth, dodge it and use Pay Day Attack!" ordered Garret.

Meowth avoided Cubone's attack just in time, its forehead glowing and blasting Cubone off its little feet. Coins fell onto the grass as Meowth landed on all fours, racing towards Cubone at a fast pace.

"Cubone, Tail Whip!" Amy cried.

Cubone swung around in an attempt to hit Meowth with its tail, but Meowth leapt at Cubone, sinking its teeth into Cubone's neck. Flailing around, Cubone managed to bash Meowth on the head with its bone club in pain.

"Meowth! Get up!" Garret ordered.

Meowth was rubbing its head, while Cubone managed to stand and face Meowth angrily.

"Headbutt, Cubone! Let's show this kid we mean business!" Amy said fiercely.

Amused, Garret replied,

"Use Screech, Meowth!"

Meowth opened its mouth and let out a deafening cry. Amy gasped in surprise, as Cubone was staggered by the sound.

"Finish it!" Garret shouted.

Meowth leapt at Cubone, scratching it fiercely on its chest. Cubone fell limp on the grass, unable to move. Amy distinctly heard the young girl with the Vulpix gasp as Garret clapped for his Meowth.

"Return, Cubone," Amy said, holding out its Pokeball. Cubone disappeared in a flash of red light.

"You're no challenge for me," Garret taunted. "You should go home and knit sweaters, like your mother taught you."

"Don't be a meanie!" shouted the young girl, whose Vulpix's ears pricked up at the sound of its master's anguish.

"Garret," Amy said, as the youth turned towards her. "Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of why I never end up going on a second date with guys like you."

"They get bored of your endless clothes shopping?" Garret arched an eyebrow. "Of watching you try lipstick on all day?"

"I wouldn't subject my dates to that," said Amy frostily. "When I'm finished with you, you'll be as insensible as an infant crying for your mother."

"Oh, I'm scared. Real ladylike of you, shrew."

"Idiot," spat Amy, hating herself for losing control.

Garret shook his head, his expression one of distaste. "There you are. Now you're sounding like a sailor."

Amy laughed shrilly. "I've beaten sailors, Garret - and I'll beat you too."

Amy selected her next Pokemon and threw the Pokeball onto the ground. "Go, Nidoran!"

Nidoran appeared in a flash of red light, pawing the ground in anger at Meowth.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

"Meowth, dodge it and use Bite Attack!"

Nidoran opened its mouth and shot a volley of barbs at Meowth. Meowth avoided the attack and headed towards Nidoran, leaping at it with its teeth gleaming, but Nidoran dodged Meowth's Bite Attack, sending a Double Kick straight to its stomach. Meowth was knocked back several paces, clutching its abdomen in agony.

"Tackle!" Amy cried.

Nidoran knocked Meowth a further few paces across the grass as it impaled Meowth with its horn. Garret looked sour as he returned his fainted Meowth to its Pokeball.

"I told you I'm not to be trifled with. I'll defeat any Pokemon you send out - "

Suddenly, Nidoran began glowing and its body was engulfed in a bright light.

"What - " Garret shielded his eyes from the light.

"Nidoran... you're evolving!" Amy gasped in disbelief.

The bright light began to dim, revealing a Pokemon larger than Nidoran except without the forehead horn and whiskers. The poison spikes along its back were larger, and the colouring of its body was turquoise. This new Pokemon was still a quadruped, but its stood on its hind legs as it regarded its Trainer.

"Nidorina," breathed Amy. "You're beautiful."

The newly evolved Nidorina let out a cry and faced Garret with a stern eye. Garret took an almost imperceptible step back.

"We're not done yet, Garret. Choose your last Pokemon." said Amy.

Garret was fuming. He threw his Pokeball onto the field. "Go, my Growlithe!"

Garret's Growlithe appeared onto the field on all fours, its hackles raised and growling at Nidorina. Nidorina made no sound, except to ready herself to charge.

"Growlithe, Ember!" called Garret.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" cried Amy.

Nidorina dodged the incoming volley of flames and shot her own volley of poisonous barbs, landing several hits on Growlithe which caused him to yelp and sink to the grass.

"Double Kick, Nidorina!" Amy called.

Nidorina charged towards Growlithe, who was too weak to stand.

"Get up, Growlithe!" shouted Garret. "NOW!"

Nidorina launched herself at Growlithe, aiming two critical hits on her foe and sending Growlithe flying across the grass. Nidorina let out a cry of victory as Growlithe lay still, unmoving.

"I win!" Amy said, cheering for her Nidorina.

Nidorina bounded over, accepting the loving pat her owner gave her.

"You're an amazing fighter, Nidorina."

Garret sulkily returned Growlithe to his Pokeball, looking up as Amy and Nidorina walked up to him.

"Well?" Amy asked, holding out her hand.

"Well, what?" he responded coolly.

"I believe you owe me some money." Amy said.

Garret regarded Amy for a second, then reached into his wallet and pulled out several one hundred dollar bills. He walked over and handed them to Amy.

"I suppose this is pocket change to you," he added coolly, eyeing her. "Your husband must - "

"I'm not married," quipped Amy, snatching the cash and pocketing it before he could touch her further. "I don't intend to be, not for a long while."

"The life of a Pokemon Trainer, aye?" Garret took one final look at her over his shoulder, but she had already left.

* * *

Daniel and Natalie stood in front of the Cerulean Gym, the afternoon sun shining brightly on their shoulders.

"Ready?" Daniel asked.

Natalie looked at her three Pokemon. Squirtle was clapping his hands excitedly, Poliwag was bouncing from foot to foot and Butterfree was flying above, happily enjoying the warm rays of sunshine.

"Ready." she smiled, opening the door and entering the Gym.

"Welcome!" Misty waved, as Natalie and Daniel walked up to her. "You here for a rematch?"

"I'm here to challenge you, Misty." Natalie said. "Let's battle for the Cascadebadge!"

"You're on!" Misty smiled. "I'll meet you at the top!"

Natalie entered a changing vestibule and emerged wearing her one-piece bathing suit. She climbed the ladder to the diving board, with Squirtle following behind and Butterfree carrying Poliwag to meet their master.

Natalie stood on the diving board, facing Misty who was standing on top of the one opposite. Where's Misty's red hair was in pigtails and was tall, Natalie's streamed to her shoulders and had freckles across her nose, bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready to face a real Water-type Trainer?" Misty asked.

Natalie grinned. "Misty, you're about to lose your place to me!"

Misty's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Let's go!"

Misty threw her first Pokeball into the pool, where in a flash of red light Staryu burst from the water and landed on a floating podium.

"Squirtle, you're up!" Natalie said.

Squirtle nodded and dived head first into the pool, a resounding splash echoing around the tiles of the Gym. Squirtle surfaced, climbing onto a floating podium and regarding his opponent fiercely.

"Staryu, Tackle!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Staryu was a blur as it spun towards Squirtle, but Squirtle hid inside its shell as Staryu injured itself on Squirtle's hard shell, staggering weakly on Squirtle's podium.

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

Squirtle emerged from his shell and tackled Staryu into the water before Staryu could react. Staryu sunk to the bottom where no one could see it.

"Staryu!" Misty called in concern.

"It must be unconscious!" called Daniel from below.

There was a moment of hesitation, then Staryu burst from the water, its appendages spinning as it headed towards Squirtle -

"Look out!" cried Natalie.

Squirtle launched itself at Staryu, disappearing inside its shell as it did so. Squirtle bashed into Staryu, then both of them dropped into the water below.

"Squirtle!" cried Natalie.

"Staryu!" shouted Misty.

The water was still, then Squirtle broke the surface and Natalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Staryu, return," Misty said, holding out her Pokeball. Staryu disappeared into it in a flash of red light. "Not bad, challenger."

"Thank you." Natalie smiled. She gave the thumbs-up to Squirtle.

"Now you'll face my best Pokemon!" Misty said, tossing the Pokeball into the pool. "Go, Starmie!"

Starmie burst from the water in a flash of red light, landing on the floating podium opposite Squirtle and spinning its appendages proudly.

"Starmie, dive underwater!"

Starmie dived underwater with a loud splash.

"Squirtle, don't let your guard down," Natalie warned. "Can you see it?"

Starmie leapt out of the water, its two appendages spinning wildly as it headed towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Natalie shouted.

Starmie was too fast for Squirtle, however. Starmie tackled Squirtle from the podium and into the wall opposite from the force.

"Squirtle!" cried Natalie. "Look out!"

"Starmie, finish it!" Misty yelled.

Squirtle managed to get up, but Starmie tackled it again, sending Squirtle flat on to its back. It had fainted.

"No! Squirtle!" screamed Natalie. She collected Squirtle's Pokeball and returning him to it in a flash of red light.

"You see what went wrong, didn't you?" Misty taunted. "You were using Squirtle for defence. You had no way of attacking my Starmie."

"Squirtle is a good fighter," Natalie said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Squirtle never loses!"

"When it comes to fighting an opposing Pokemon with the same Type, you've got to find other moves to defeat it. In this case, my Starmie's speed and strength trumped your Squirtle's."

Natalie was still shaking her head. She glanced up at Misty. "You know what? You keep your opinions to yourself. I still have a chance - and I choose Butterfree!"

"Can't take the criticism, huh?" laughed Misty. "We're not playing for show here."

Butterfree, who had been flying over her Trainer's head during the battle, flew down towards Starmie and hovered above the water.

"Very well," Misty said grimly. "Starmie, Water Gun!"

"Butterfree, watch out!" Natalie shouted.

Starmie shot a jet of water from one of its appendages, headed for Butterfree. Butterfree was able to evade it, ducking and diving to show off its speed.

"My Butterfree is more than enough to defeat your Starmie! Confusion, Butterfree!"

Butterfree released a telekinetic wave which headed straight for Starmie. Starmie didn't even attempt to move as it made contact and an echo reverberated around the room. Starmie was unharmed.

"What?" Natalie said in disbelief. "I didn't miss! What happened?"

"I thought you knew your Water-types!" Misty said. "Don't you know that Starmie is a dual Water/Psychic Pokemon?"

Natalie stared in disbelief, not noticing Daniel who looked equally taken aback.

"Alright! Time to finish this one! Starmie, Bubblebeam!" Misty shouted.

"Butterfree! Poisonpowder!" Natalie shouted.

Butterfree swooped low over Starmie to release a blanket of poisonous powder, but Starmie dived into the water to avoid it.

"Look out, Butterfree!" cried Natalie.

Starmie burst from the water; a torrent of bubbles surging from its core and blasting Butterfree from the air. Before Butterfree sunk into the water, a red light caught it and Butterfree was returned to its Pokeball.

"Do you know who you're up against? I am the expert on Water Pokemon!" Misty said.

Natalie looked down at the two Pokeballs in her hand containing Squirtle and Butterfree. Her only Pokemon left was Poliwag... and she hadn't been in any serious battles.

"I won't lose, Misty!" Natalie said, kneeling on the diving board precariously to face Poliwag. Poliwag turned to greet her Trainer.

"You think you can handle this one?" Natalie whispered.

Poliwag made no movement, then turned and jumped off the diving board. Natalie let out a little gasp as Poliwag sunk to the bottom of the pool, then smiled in relief as Poliwag jumped onto the floating podium with ease.

"A Poliwag?" Misty taunted. "OK, if you're sure! Starmie, Tackle!"

Starmie launched itself at Poliwag, both of its appendages spinning wildly.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!"

Poliwag stayed still for a moment, then its body shuddered as it released a hypnotic wave which engulfed Starmie and stopped it mid-attack. Starmie sunk into the water with a loud splash.

"Starmie?" Misty called. "Starmie!"

Misty began to retrieve an Awakening from her pocket, then stopped.

"It's not my Water Pokemon that have the disadvantage, Misty; it's your Gym! There's no way to reach Starmie from up here without entering the battle arena! Poliwag, dive underwater and take out Starmie - "

"Wait," Misty held up her hand, shaking her head in disbelief as a smile formed on her lips. "It's OK."

Daniel gasped from down below. "Natalie! You win!"

Natalie's face lit up as Misty nodded, retrieving Starmie's Pokeball. A flash of light returned Starmie to its Pokeball. "He's right. I forfeit the match."

"I win!" Natalie cheered. "Nice going, Poliwag!"

Poliwag jumped up and down on the floating podium in excitement.

"You're better than I thought," Misty conceded. "Come on down and I'll give you your Badge!"

"Wait," Natalie said, hesitating for a moment. Misty looked at her curiously. "Throw it into the pool."

"What?" Daniel and Misty said in unison.

"Are you crazy?" Daniel shouted from below.

"Throw it into the pool. I'll dive in to get it. If I can have the confidence to dive from this height... it'll get me one step closer to exploring the Pokemon who live in the deepest regions of the sea."

Misty smiled. "OK! Here goes!"

Misty held out the Cascadebadge so that Natalie could see it. It glinted in the sun's rays streaming in from the high windows. Misty let go of it and Natalie took a step back, inhaled deeply and jumped off, shouting, "Here I come!"

The freefall plummeting was like nothing she had ever experienced. It lasted for a second before Natalie felt the cool, almost harsh water greet her entry into its depths. Tentatively opening her eyes underwater, she looked around and saw nothing to her dismay. She squinted her eyes from the water rushing around her eyelids and her gaze caught on a small object lying inert nearby. She swam closer and took the Cascadebadge in her hand. Realising she was almost out of breath, she swam up and broke the water's surface, gasping for air and clutching the Cascadebadge high for all to see.

"I did it!" Natalie yelled, her voice echoing around the walls of the Gym.

Her hearing was muffled and her sight was sore from the dive, but she had loved every second of it.

When she had climbed out of the pool, she saw Daniel and Misty clapping. Poliwag bounded over to Natalie, bouncing ecstactically.

"You did great, Poliwag," Natalie smiled, bending to pat Poliwag on its head.

"Thank you for a great battle." Misty offered her hand and Natalie shook it. "I hope to see you again one day for a rematch!"

"You'll have to be on your feet a bit more." Natalie teased.

"You'll have to learn to dive a bit more gracefully," Misty smiled. "Before I forget, here's your winnings."

Misty handed over a sizeable sum of cash and Natalie accepted gratefully.

"I'll get changed and then we'll be off." Natalie excused herself to the changing vestibule, grabbing a towel along the way.

"So both of you have two Badges each?" Misty asked, turning to Daniel. "How does it feel?"

"I never thought I'd get here." Daniel admitted. "I thought I'd always stay in Pallet Town. But now that I'm here... I still want to continue my journey."

"That's a good attitude to take." Misty smiled. "Now that you have two badges, you'll be able to face the Gym Leaders in Vermilion or Celadon City."

"How do we get there?" Daniel asked.

"You can use the Underground Path south of Cerulean City to go straight to Vermilion City. It's a bit dark, but it's quicker than maneuvering through Saffron City. If you're up for a challenge, though..."

Misty glanced towards the privacy vestibule where Natalie was getting changed. "You might be able to convince your friend to come with you."

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

"To the east of Cerulean City is a route which leads to the Rock Tunnel. It's pitch black inside, but there's a Pokemon Centre at the entrance which sells lanterns for a small fee. If you can make your way through it, you might meet some interesting Pokemon - or some interesting Trainers!"

"That sounds fun..." Daniel said, who was thinking of his late father's occupation as a hiker. He could do it, couldn't he? "Where does the Rock Tunnel lead?"

"You'll come out into Lavender Town. It's a small town, a bit bleak but from there you can reach either Gym you'll head for next."

"Thank you, Misty." Daniel said, shaking her hand. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

Natalie exited the changing vestibule, with Poliwag by her side.

"It was nice to meet you too," Misty said, turning to Natalie. "The two of you make a good team."

"Thanks," Daniel and Natalie said in unison, blushing a little as they exited the Gym.

"Where to, next?" Daniel asked. "I was thinking - "

"To the Pokemon Centre!" Natalie interrupted. "I have to heal my Pokemon!"

"Oh, right," Daniel said, following in her wake.

"And you have to call your Mom and sister!" Natalie shouted over her shoulder.

Daniel felt a wave of apprehension settle in his stomach as the two of them entered the Pokemon Centre.


	18. Cerulean City to Rock Tunnel

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Go on," Natalie urged, as she lined up behind the Trainers with weak Pokemon in their arms. "I'll only be a minute."

Daniel nervously approached one of the payphones, paying the service charge and dialing home. As he held the receiver to his ear, he heard it ring and wondered if his Mom would be home...

"Good afternoon, Mary speaking."

"Mom! It's me, Daniel!"

"Daniel! It's been days!" replied Mary in exasperation. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Cerulean City, Mom. Natalie and I have got two Badges already!"

"Really? That's excellent news!"

"How's Beth doing?"

"She misses the both of you. She spends so much time with Vulpix, I'm beginning to think that Pokemon's a little mollycoddled to tell you the truth. How's Meowth doing?"

"He's a much better fighter now. He's learned some great moves."

"And Natalie?" Mary asked, concerned. "Her mother hasn't been the most talkative lately... has she rung her lately?"

"I don't think so," Daniel said, glancing to the line of Trainers at the counter. Natalie was collecting her newly healed Pokemon, safe in their Pokeballs. "Look, Mom, I've gotta go - "

"OK! Don't forget about me!"

"Tell Beth I said hi!"

"Give me a call tomorrow and tell Natalie I'm thinking of her."

"Will do. Bye!"

Daniel disconnected the call and met up with Natalie.

"All done?" he asked.

Natalie nodded. "What did your Mom say?"

The two of them exited the Pokemon Centre, greeting the afternoon sun with a smile.

"She said she's good, Beth's good, and to wish us both luck on our journey!"

"She's a nice woman, your mother." Natalie said. "So, we can head to either Vermilion City or Celadon City for our next Badges. Where should we go first?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Daniel said tentatively.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Misty, the Gym Leader, mentioned that to the east of Cerulean City is a route which leads to the Rock Tunnel. It's a little dark, but it leads to Lavender Town."

"That's not where we're headed." Natalie maintained patience. "Doesn't Rock Tunnel sound a little hazardous?"

"I thought you were interested in adventure!" Daniel said.

"We're not hikers, Daniel! We barely made it out of Mt. Moon alive - and that was with torches guiding our way. Who's to say we won't get lost? Who will find us then?"

"Well, we have our Pokemon," Daniel said, retrieving his three Pokeballs and releasing his Pokemon into the fresh air with separate flashes of red light. Meowth, Bellsprout and Ekans made collective noises of appreciation as they greeted their Trainer.

Natalie watched Daniel hug all his Pokemon, then smiled. "OK. But you better watch my back!"

"You'll have your Pokemon for that, too! Don't forget!" Daniel smiled back.

Natalie released Squirtle, Poliwag and Butterfree from their Pokeballs so that they could walk alongside her. Butterfree flew overhead with a twittering cry of joy.

"Let's go," Natalie smiled, as they walked in the direction of Rock Tunnel.

Daniel and Natalie walked along the route east of Cerulean City, headed for Rock Tunnel. The afternoon was beginning to dim, with the sun's rays slowly disappearing as each minute passed. It was getting colder, now.

"I can see some Trainers battling," remarked Natalie, as Daniel turned to see two Bug Catchers facing each other. "I think I'll ask the next Trainer I see to battle."

Daniel and Natalie turned a corner, bumping almost instantly to a man of large girth with a swarthy beard and a large grin on his face.

"She wants to battle you," Daniel said, surprised at how similar all hikers looked.

Natalie was taken aback; she was expecting someone petite or a youngster.

"You want to battle me, little lady?" asked the man, his voice deep. He laughed loudly, patting his chest. "Well, that just makes my day! A little girl like you?"

"Sure, why not!" Natalie said, choosing not to react to the slight. "Let's battle!"

Natalie and the hiker made room for a battlefield while Daniel watched on the sidelines with his Pokemon at his side.

"You sure you can handle this?" grinned the hiker, pulling a Pokeball from the pocket on his vest.

"You bet!" Natalie said.

"Well, it'll take more than a pretty little girl to beat ol' Alan! Go, Machop!"

Alan threw his Pokeball onto the field, revealing Machop in a burst of red light. It flexed its considerable biceps in a show of pride.

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

Butterfree flew into the battlefield, whizzing over everyone's heads and emitting a cry of delight at being chosen.

"Machop, er, jump up and hit Butterfree!"

Natalie let out a giggle as Machop tried in vain to swat Butterfree. Butterfree was easily able to avoid Machop's lightning-fast punches as it stayed high above the battlefield.

"Butterfree, Poisonpowder!"

Butterfree released a stream of poison spores which settled over the battlefield like dust. Machop coughed violently, turning a shade of purple.

"Can't you hit that puny bug?" Alan exclaimed. "Oh, rats, where's my Antidote - "

"Butterfree, let's finish Machop! Confusion Attack!"

Butterfree stiffened as it released a telekinetic wave at Machop, blasting it off its feet and flat onto its back. It had fainted.

"Nice going, Butterfree!" Natalie cheered, as Daniel clapped from the sidelines. Meowth joined in with the applause, as did Bellsprout with its leaf arms. Ekans hissed in encouragement.

Alan returned his unconscious Machop to its Pokeball with a series of grumblings.

"That was a cheap shot," he said. "You got lucky! You won't get lucky this time!"

Alan selected his next Pokeball, throwing it onto the field. "Go, Onix!"

Onix appeared in a flash of red light, causing Natalie to take a few steps back and look in wonder at the rocky, serpentine beast. Onix faced Butterfree menacingly.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

Onix whipped its long tail around and bashed Butterfree, sending it flying through the air and flat onto the ground. It grabbed hold of a nearby boulder with its tail and sent it flying towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree, return!" Natalie screamed, holding out her Pokeball and returning Butterfree with a flash of red light as Onix's boulder landed where Butterfree lay only seconds before, crashing with a great thud.

"You give up that easily?" Alan taunted. "Just when I was getting started?"

"Oh, I'm only getting started, Alan." Natalie said fiercely. "My Pokemon will stay strong to the very end - you hurt one of them, you hurt them all! Poliwag! Avenge your fallen friend!"

Poliwag bounded forward, a determined expression on its face as it faced Onix.

"That tiny pipsqueak? Hah! You've got no chance against me!" Alan said.

"We'll see! Poliwag, Bubble!"

"Onix, Screech Attack!"

Poliwag released a stream of bubbles at Onix as Onix released a soundwave at Poliwag. Poliwag staggered on its feet unsteadily, dazed; while Onix shook off the minor injury and roared at Poliwag, launching itself at Poliwag in rage.

"Poliwag, watch out!" Natalie warned.

Poliwag stiffened for a moment, then released a hypnotic wave which blasted Onix in the face, causing it to stop mid-attack and land on the ground, skidding to a halt at Poliwag's diminutive figure. It was snoring, having fallen asleep.

"Onix!" cried Alan in despair. "Get up, you lazy brute!"

"Poliwag, finish it! Water Gun!"

Poliwag seemed to suck in its breath, then released a jet of water which blasted Onix in the face. Onix writhed in pain as Poliwag jumped out of the way.

"Careful!" Natalie said, kneeling to collect Poliwag who ran into her arms. They watched as Onix lay inert. They had won the battle.

"Kids! Bah!" Alan said, returning Onix to its Pokeball. "What are you good for, anyway?"

"I believe you owe Natalie some money, Alan," warned Daniel, keeping a close eye on Natalie's opponent.

"Yer, yer..." Alan said, walking over and handing Natalie four hundred dollars. "Good luck to the both of yer."

Alan stomped off in the direction of Cerulean City, as Daniel and Natalie continued walking.

"That was a great battle!" exclaimed Daniel. "Butterfree and Poliwag are getting stronger!"

"You should train, too, Daniel." Natalie said, as they continued walking. "You never know - Meowth might evolve soon!"

Daniel glanced down at Meowth. Evolve? Daniel had loved Meowth since he was a baby. He didn't want Meowth to become a Persian.

"Hey!" cried a voice. "Over here!"

Daniel looked up to see a girl waving from far away. She ran up to him, breathing heavily.

"I can see you have Pokemon. You must be a Pokemon Trainer!" she said.

"I am." Daniel replied. "Would you like to battle?"

"Sure! But, uh, I only have one Pokemon. Is it OK if we only use one Pokemon each?"

Daniel looked down at his three Pokemon. "That's fine with me! My name's Daniel. What's your name?"

"I'm Caitlin! Nice to meet you." she said, as they both stepped back to make room. "Ready?"

"Yes, I am! Go, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout stepped forward, its leaf arms waving gently in the wind. Daniel could see overhead that it was starting to get dark now.

"I choose you!" Caitlin said, throwing her Pokeball into the field as it erupted in red light. "Go, Meowth!"

"Gosh, it looks like your Meowth, Daniel!" Natalie said.

Meowth hissed at Caitlin's Meowth.

"Meowth, it's alright," Daniel said, patting his Meowth's fur. He turned back to the battle.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

"Bellsprout, Wrap!"

As Meowth leapt at Bellsprout, Bellsprout released long vines which held Meowth in place and tightened as Meowth let out a cry of pain.

"Meowth!" cried Caitlin.

Daniel hesitated, watching his opponent's Meowth in agony. He couldn't stand it - it was like watching his own Meowth in pain. Bellsprout glanced at its owner, somehow aware of its master's apprehension.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" Caitlin shouted.

Distracted, Bellsprout was blasted full force by Meowth's attack, releasing its hold of Meowth as it wriggled on the ground. Coins fell everywhere on the grass as Caitlin's Meowth regained its posture and headed towards Bellsprout.

"Daniel!" Natalie chided. "Concentrate!"

Bellsprout had taken the initiative in place of Daniel's silence and used Vine Whip on Caitlin's Meowth. Meowth was able to dodge Bellsprout's vines this time, however, and leapt onto Bellsprout, sinking its teeth in for a Bite Attack.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel cried, as Bellsprout flailed about, unable to release its vines as it writhed in pain.

"Sleep Powder!"

Bellsprout released a cloud of shining dust which settled over the battlefield. Meowth began to get sleepy, then retracted its teeth from Bellsprout as it keeled over, snoring loudly.

"Meowth?" Caitlin asked in concern.

"Bellsprout, are you OK?" Daniel asked, approaching his Pokemon. Bellsprout was heaving; barely able to stand up.

"I lost, didn't I?" Caitlin wailed, picking up her Meowth and rocking it gently.

Daniel felt guilty for his hesitation. If he had been focused on the battle, Bellsprout wouldn't be so near unconsciousness.

"Here, Bellsprout," Daniel said, offering Bellsprout a Potion. He helped Bellsprout to drink it. Bellsprout wobbled a bit on its feet, but found steady balance and it no longer had an unhealthy pallor. Caitlin walked over to Daniel.

"Here's your prize money," she said, handing over two hundred and fifty dollars. "Why'd you hesitate to attack before?"

"I have a Meowth, too." Daniel said. Caitlin's eyes widened; she hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh, I see." she said. "We Trainers forge a special bond with our Pokemon, huh?"

Daniel nodded.

"For me and my Meowth, it's easy for us to focus on one another. But I suppose when you have more than one Pokemon, it's difficult to spread the love around, you know?"

At this, Daniel and Natalie glanced at their Pokemon.

"You're right," Daniel said softly. "It's more than just training them to be strong. It's loving them, too."

Caitlin nodded, smiling, then turned and walked away without saying another word.

Daniel exhaled, bending down to Bellsprout's level. "I'm sorry, Bellsprout."

Bellsprout looked up at its Trainer, then nodded. It waddled closer, extending its leaf arms and Daniel embraced it in a hug, careful not to crush its thin body. Hugging Bellsprout was an awkward experience compared to Meowth's cuddly, feline body.

Standing up, Daniel and Natalie continued walking, their Pokemon by their side. As they travelled further, they began to see more rocky outcrops than flourishing forestry. They walked around a corner and saw a Pokemon Center in sight, near the base to the Rock Tunnel.

"A Pokemon Center!" Natalie exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Thank you for visiting the Pokemon Center! Please come again!"

Daniel and Natalie walked away from the reception counter, their Pokemon fully healed. They pocketed their Pokeballs and looked at each other.

"So, are we ready to take on the Rock Tunnel?" Natalie asked nervously.

Daniel took a deep breath. "I think we're ready. I don't think it makes much difference if we travel by night - it's dark in there anyway; no natural light of any kind."

"How will we light our way?"

"I think I have an idea." Daniel said, releasing Meowth from its Pokeball. Meowth appeared in a flash of red light, looking up at his Trainer. "Meowth, can you provide a source of light for us in the Tunnel?"

Meowth nodded, concentrating hard, then Natalie let out a gasp of surprise as the coin on its forehead began to glow, albeit faintly.

"Meowth! That's amazing!" Natalie said.

"I think he does it when there's shiny objects around, like coins," Daniel explained. "But I've seen him do it when it's just him and me, so I figure this may be our best bet at travelling through the cave!"

"Let's go!" Natalie smiled, releasing Squirtle from its Pokeball in a flash of red light. Squirtle eagerly joined Natalie's side.


	19. Underground Path - Amy

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Amy was back in Celadon City. The vibrant, sophisticated heart of Kanto, Amy had only been gone for a few days but found herself missing the excited rush of people who passed; students on their way to class, businessmen anxiously checking their pagers, housewives clutching grocery bags and chatting to one another. Amy knew Celadon City like the back of her no longer manicured hand.

She was worried about being recognised or seeing someone she knew, but she managed to conceal her worry as she walked down streets with attractive storefronts displaying the latest sales in women's clothing and shoes. Amy lingered only for a moment, remembering a life she would be without for long time to come and came to rest in front of the Celadon Gym. There was a long queue in front of the entrance.

"Are you here to battle the Gym Leader?" she asked a Bug Catcher. "What's the rush?"

"We want to see Erika!" he catcalled, jeering at his friends. "Yeah! Yeah! Erika!"

Amy looked up at the sky. It would be getting dark in an hour or so. If the Gym was this busy, it would close sooner than she would reach the front of the line.

"Let's find a hotel, Growlithe," Amy said, scratching her canine Pokemon between the ears.

The only hotel Amy had stayed at in Celadon City was the Celadon Apartments; a five-star building with a strict no-Pokemon policy. Amy resigned herself to looking for inexpensive accommodation, but almost all of them had 'no vacancy' signs outside their windows.

"Haven't you heard?" asked one receptionist, after Amy had inquired as to their lodgings. "There's a bicycle race on the route to the west. We've been booked out weeks in advance!"

"Is there no other vacancies in town?" Amy asked.

"Well, you could always try Saffron City." suggested the receptionist. "Or if you're looking for somewhere quieter, how about Lavender Town?"

"That still requires a walk through Saffron..."

"No!" the receptionist said, consulting the Town Map pinned to a corkboard. "There's an Underground Path which connects Celadon to Lavender. It's good for commuting or traveling, 'cause Saffron gets busy during the week."

_That could be handy_, thought Amy.

"It's a bit shady at night, though. You'd best be off before it gets dark," said the receptionist.

"Very well," Amy nodded, as she turned to leave. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Amy and Growlithe walked side-by-side as they left Celadon City and traveled the route headed east to Saffron City. Night was falling fast and an anxious worry settled in Amy's gut.

_You'll be fine_, she told herself, though she hated herself for allowing such pangs of doubt.

As Amy reached the checkpoint which divided Celadon and Saffron, she saw a small building in the distance. She walked up to it, reading the sign, 'Underground Path'. She opened the door, finding an empty reception desk with a wilted ficus plant next to it and a flight of stairs heading down.

"Ready, Growlithe?" Amy asked, more for herself than for her Pokemon.

Growlithe barked in approval. He took the lead, heading down the stairs in front of her.

"Growlithe, be careful!" Amy said, a note of concern in her voice as she rushed after him.

As Amy reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Growlithe waiting for her. In front of her was a long, dark hallway, punctuated by glowing lanterns on the walls. She couldn't see the exit from here, only a narrow stretch of dimly lit black-and-white tiles.

"OK," Amy permitted herself a deep breath. "Let's go."

The two of them walked down the long tunnel, the lanterns flickering silently in their sconces. The only sound was that of Amy's shoes and Growlithe's feet padding on the tiled floor.

"Nidorina, Cubone," Amy reached into her purse and released her Pokemon in a flash of red light. "You can come out and join the party."

Nidorina and Cubone flanked Amy on either side of her, understanding at once the need for their Trainer's protection. Now there were four sets of footsteps, making their way down the path.

Amy hesitated. She heard another, unknown pair of footsteps - coming from _behind_.

She whipped around, seeing nothing behind her. A shrill laugh, now coming from the _opposite_ direction. She turned her head again, unable to see anything other than the lanterns on the walls.

"Who's there?" Amy asked, her anxious tone betraying her nerves.

Growlithe began growling, his hackles raised as he backed up, closer to his Trainer. Nidorina and Cubone covered Amy's back; Nidorina trying to see in the darkness and Cubone clenching its bone club tightly.

Amy could hear voices from both sides; they echoed off the walls. She could see shadows darting on the walls, but from which direction they came she couldn't be sure.

"What're you doing in a place like this, missy?"

One of them stepped out of the shadows. He wore a leather jacket, with a silver belt buckle and had a visible mohawk. His muscles bulged through his tank top and he wore the snide, complacent expression of a tomcat who has a young mouse in his sights.

"You should know better than to travel here at night."

Amy whipped around. Another came out of the shadows - now she was trapped on both sides. This man wore similar clothing but had a shaved head. She could see the same glint in his eye.

"I'll tell you only once - get out of my way!" Amy warned.

At this, the two men laughed uproariously.

"Little lady, I lift cereal boxes heavier than you. You think you're a match for me?" asked the guy with the mohawk. "Now hand over your purse and you'll stay out of trouble."

Amy tightened her grip on her purse as her Pokemon backed up closer to her, their faces locked on the bikers.

"If you come near me, my Pokemon will defend me. You won't stand a chance against them," Amy said icily, her confidence gaining measure.

"Well, we'll just have to fight dirty then, won't we?" the biker with a shaved head grinned, revealing two Pokeballs on his belt. "Won't we, Zeke?"

"Looks like it, Dwayne," grinned Zeke, the one with the mohawk. He too, had two Pokeballs on his belt.

"I'll battle both of you if I have to," Amy said resolutely.

Dwayne, the other thug, snickered. "We don't play by your rules, little lady. You'll have to take on all our Pokemon at once!"

Dwayne and Zeke illuminated the hallway with flashes of red light as their Pokemon appeared in front of them. Zeke had a Voltorb and a Raticate; while Dwayne had a Grimer and a Koffing; a round, limbless Pokemon with a skull and crossbones on its purple body.

Amy felt a wave of panic flood her body. Take on four Pokemon at once?

Before she could respond, Dwayne cried, "Take 'em out, Koffing!"

Koffing released a cloud of poison gas which enveloped the area, blinding everyone in its fog. As Amy coughed and retched, she heard Growlithe yelp in pain and heard a sickening thud to the ground.

"G-grow-lithe," Amy coughed. The stench was overpowering, making her eyes water.

Nidorina, unaffected by the poison gas as she was a Poison-type Pokemon, let out a shrill noise as the poison gas began to subside. Amy's eyes were watering, but she could see that Zeke and Dwayne wore bandannas over their nose and mouth to avoid the stench.

Nidorina's hackles were raised, her back to her Trainer as Zeke and Dwayne advanced on Amy with their Pokemon. Growlithe was lying on the floor, weakened and poisoned; Cubone raised its bone club threateningly.

"Don't make us do this the hard way!" warned Zeke. "Voltorb, Sonicboom!"

Voltorb released a sound wave which caused Nidorina to stumble and Cubone to trip over its own feet.

Nidorina opened its mouth and released a volley of poisonous barbs at Voltorb. Voltorb, spherical in shape, rolled over backwards countless times as the barbs pierced its body, quite injured.

"Look out!" Amy cried hoarsely, pain coursing down her throat.

Raticate disappeared into thin air and tackled Nidorina using Quick Attack, sending Nidorina flying into the wall near Amy.

"Hyper Fang, Raticate!" Zeke shouted.

Raticate bit Nidorina hard with its big teeth, causing Nidorina to shriek in pain.

"N-Nidorina!" Amy gasped, her eyes burning.

Nidorina fell slumped, heaving. Cubone ran over to help its fallen comrade, its bone club held high -

"Grimer, Disable!"

Grimer released a sound wave which stopped Cubone in its tracks, followed up by Raticate who took the opportunity to tackle Cubone, sending it flying to its Trainer's feet with a bark of pain.

Amy's eyes welled up from how puffy and sore they were from Koffing's poison gas, weeping for her fallen Pokemon.

"You had to have it the hard way," Zeke said, looking at Amy's barely conscious Pokemon.

Dwayne towered over Amy as he approached, nabbing the purse from her weakened figure and rifling through it greedily -

"Oy! What did I yell you about coming down here?"

Amy recognised the voice but could only see a blurry outline as the figure came closer. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision, but it only helped slightly.

"Mind your own business, kid, or we'll take care of you as well!" Dwayne warned.

"We'll take care of him right now, Dwayne," said Zeke, turning to the newcomer. "Raticate - "

"Charmeleon - Machop - Sandshrew! Take their pitiful Pokemon out!"

The first thing Amy felt was a burst of flame so hot and bright she could roast marshmallows on it. She heard Raticate squeal in pain, then another squeal and a thud as Raticate lay limp upon the floor.

"Swift!" called the stranger, who Amy now recognised as her brother. He had precisely that Pokemon line up.

A dazzling display of stars shot out from somewhere out of Amy's field of vision and caused Grimer and Voltorb to groan in pain.

"Koffing - "

But before Dwayne could speak any further, there was a solid punch and Koffing gave a moan of pain, lying inert before Amy's feet.

"What!" yelled Zeke, his voice panicked. "Return!"

Flashes of red light returned the four unconscious Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"L-let's get out of here!" Dwayne said, his voice shaky as two pairs of footsteps headed in the direction of Lavender Town.

Rough hands dragged her to her feet and Amy blinked into the angry face of her brother, pale skin stretched over harsh cheekbones.

"Liam, what are you doing here?"

"I use this place to find Trainers. The scum of the earth are the best to train my Pokemon on," added Liam sourly.

Liam dug in his backpack for items, handing Amy three Revives and Ultra Potions. Enviously, Amy accepted them and administered them to her Pokemon, watching them rouse into full health as she wished she could afford such premier battle equipment.

Growlithe stood steadily on all fours; Cubone picked up his fallen bone club and shook its head to clear it of nausea; and Nidorina stretched as it acclimated to consciousness.

Amy glanced at Liam's Pokemon: there was a Machop, a Sandshrew, and a Charmeleon; a bipedal reptilian with crimson scales on its body and a tail.

"Your Charmander evolved?" asked Amy in surprise.

"Took long enough," Liam rolled his eyes. "So, what were you thinking coming down here with your weak Pokemon?"

"They're not weak," stiffened Amy.

"Mum calls me every day, you know. She blames me for putting these ideas in your head that you want to raise Pokemon."

"Does she threaten to cut off _your_ allowance?" Amy retorted.

"No," chuckled Liam. "I'm her favourite. Besides, I haven't done anything wrong. "Why don't you just come home, already?"

"Home?" Amy's face was flushed with embarrassment. "I'm not going home!"

"What are you going to do when you're out of money, huh?" Liam challenged.

Amy showed him the two Badges she had won in Pewter and Cerulean City. Grimly, she replied, "I won't be out of money any time soon. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I just want Mum off my back, that's all." replied Liam, unconcerned. "I don't care if you raise Pokemon, but now that you're trying to collect all the Badges - face it, Amy. There's no way you're going to win! Just give it up!

Growlithe and Nidorina, sensing the altercation, raised their hackles in response. Cubone waved his bone club threateningly and rushed in front of his Trainer to defend her.

"Mother doesn't want me anymore and neither do you!" Amy rasped, her voice still hoarse from the poison gas. "I'm not going back where I'm not wanted!"

"Don't be stubborn," Liam's eyes flashed a warning. "I'm not gonna let you traipse around Kanto trying to achieve this stupid dream of independence. _You can't do it_, Amy."

"You have no idea what it's like! None! You have no idea what it's like to face the future ahead of you with uncertainty! I have to battle Trainers for money to pay for lodgings and food and clothing! You get your unlimited allowance for Mother and I have to fight for every cent I earn!"

"You chose to live like this! You turned your backs on us." said Liam.

"No, Liam," Amy shook her head in anger. "You and Mother turned your backs on _me_."

Growlithe's low growls punctuated the silence.

"That's it, then?" Liam shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing I say will convince you?"

Amy shook her head. "No way."

"You're a fool. Especially since that now we've met, custom decrees we should battle."

"What?" Amy was flabbergasted.

"If you're so sure of yourself, you'll beat me," Liam made room for a battlefield, while his Pokemon followed dutifully.

"I'll beat you one way or another," Amy balled her fists. Her Pokemon stayed by her side.

"I play for high stakes. Loser has to give the winner all the money they're carrying," Liam added.

Amy paused. That was all her winnings so far! But Liam would have thousands of dollars on him, more than she could imagine at present...

"You're on!" cried Amy. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina stepped forward, an expression of determination on her face as she pawed the ground and faced Liam and the three Pokemon at his side, dormant as they waited for an order from their Trainer.

"Sandshrew!" Liam barked an order to his Pokemon and it stepped forward.

Sandshrew stepped forward, readying itself for attack.

"Nidorina, Double Kick!"

Nidorina headed towards Sandshrew, its head lowered as it readied to spring on its opponent.

"Sandshrew, Swift!"

Sandshrew opened its mouth and released a volley of shining stars which blasted Nidorina off her feet and caused her to roll over several times.

"Slash Attack!" shouted Liam.

Sandshrew ran to Nidorina at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Nidorina, Tail Whip!" Amy cried, realising the danger she was in.

Nidorina staggered to her feet, crouching in anticipation for Sandshrew who was running towards her. As Sandshrew came close, Nidorina spun around with her tail directed at Sandshrew, but Sandshrew flipped over Nidorina, landed behind her and delivered a hefty hit that sent Nidorina wailing, falling to the ground. She had fainted.

"Nidorina!" Amy cried. She fumbled for its Pokeball and returned Nidorina to it in a flash of red light.

"This is how you battle?" Liam asked in disbelief. "You have no control over your Pokemon. None whatsoever."

Fuming, Amy replied, "My Pokemon are not mindless soldiers for battle. They are my friends. Go, Cubone!"

"Machop, take Sandshrew's place." Liam ordered.

Sandshrew stepped back to his Trainer's side as Machop entered the battlefield. Cubone entered the battlefield, threateningly waving its bone club.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!"

"Cubone, Bone Club Attack!" Amy shouted.

Cubone and Machop ran towards each other, but Machop hit first; delivering a hit to Cubone which stunned it before it could move further. Cubone clutched its head, unable to make heads nor tails of its surroundings as its entire body seemed to be in pain.

"Finish it with Low Kick!" cried Liam.

Machop crouched down and delivered a perfect kick which sent Cubone flying into the wall, causing a lantern to wobble precariously in his bracket. Cubone slid to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm the least of your worries if you can't defeat me!" said Liam. "How you managed to defeat the Gym Leaders is beyond me."

Amy returned Cubone to its Pokeball, choking back a tear. There was no way she could let him win.

"Growlithe, you're up! Let's show him what we're made of!" said Amy.

Growlithe bounded forward, his hackles raised as he identified Amy's brother as an opponent.

"Your Growlithe's smart enough to remember who's defeated him when he was a pup," chuckled Liam.

"He's my most loyal friend," Amy said quietly. "Don't underestimate him."

"Very well. Machop, come back. Charmeleon, take his place."

Amy watched Charmeleon warily as it entered the fray. It looked strong and stubborn, facing Growlithe with determination.

"Growlithe, Roar!" cried Amy.

"Charmeleon, Rage!" said Liam.

Charmeleon's eyes glowed red and the flame on the tip of its tail became fierce as Growlithe let out a roar which echoed off the walls. Charmeleon ran towards Growlithe, a blur as Growlithe leapt on Charmeleon and sunk its teeth in.

"Nice work, Growlithe!" cheered Amy.

Injured by the attack, Charmeleon recovered quickly and delivered a punch to Growlithe which sent it reeling. The fire on Charmeleon's tail grew larger and hotter. Charmeleon sprang again at Growlithe, head lowered as it tackled Growlithe and sent it crumpled to Amy's feet.

"No..." Amy whispered, crouched by Growlithe's inert figure. She gently patted his fur.

Liam walked over to Amy, his hand outstretched. "My winnings, Amy."

Amy reached into her purse, hesitantly handing over her money. Liam pocketed it, watching as Amy returned Growlithe to its Pokeball.

"Now?" Liam asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Now, what?" Amy asked, her eyes red. "You've got what you want. You've defeated me in battle."

"Now will you come home?" Liam demanded.

Amy was silent, rising to her feet and collecting Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone inside their Pokeballs. She nudged Liam as she walked past to the corridor beyond.

"Where will you go?" Liam called after her. "Who will take you, with no money and no Pokemon to fight for you?"

Her lip trembled and tears fell silently down her cheeks, as Amy realised the enormity of her situation. Friendless and without refuge, she still had her pride as she set her back firm and continued down the corridor, towards Lavender Town.

"You'll never last by yourself!" Liam yelled, his voice echoing down the hallway. "Give it up, already!"


	20. Rock Tunnel

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Daniel and Natalie exited the Pokemon Centre, surprised at how quickly the blanket of darkness had covered the sky so quickly. They began to walk south, seeing the mouth of the cave within view. As they approached, they read the sign next to the entrance,

'Rock Tunnel. A naturally formed underground tunnel. Because it has not been developed, a light of some sort is needed to travel through'.

"You ready?" Daniel asked, a little nervous.

Natalie hugged him briefly, then faced him, her eyes shining. "Let's go!"

Daniel and Natalie entered the mouth of the tunnel, the glow of the moon outside casting a faint glow around the entrance. As the two of them proceeded inside the cave, the light slowly disappeared and darkness began to blanket them thickly.

"Where's Meowth?" Natalie whispered.

A faint light began to glow by Daniel's knee. It was Meowth, his coin glowing. His features were visible as he proceeded, determined, in front of Daniel and Natalie.

"Stick by me, Squirtle," Natalie said quietly. She held Squirtle's hand as the two Trainers and their Pokemon ventured further into the cave.

There were no signs, no indication of which direction they should take. The light cast from Meowth's coin on his forehead showed the formation of dripping stalactites on the ceiling on the cave and dewy stalagmites similar to vertical spears rising from the ground.

"Don't touch anything," Daniel warned. "We might not be alone."

Their steps echoed around the walls of the cavern, but soon their steps resounded only within their hearing as the walls of the cave expanded. There was no way to tell which way the cave diverged.

"Trainers!" hooted a sudden voice.

Daniel and Natalie stopped in fear. Meowth hissed in warning as footsteps came towards them.

"It's Meowth's light!" Natalie whispered. "It's given our position away!"

"It's not as though we intended to travel by complete darkness!" hissed Daniel, but it was too late.

Footsteps approached, then a soft voice interrupted, "I thought I'd never find another Trainer in here!"

The speaker came within view. He wore glasses, had his greasy black hair in a ponytail and wore a white coat, not dissimilar to the kind that scientists wear.

"Are you lost?" he asked, adjusting his grimy spectacles in the light that Meowth provided.

"We're traveling to Lavender Town," Daniel said, deciding that this newcomer didn't seem to be a threat. "Where's your Pokemon? How can you see in this darkness?"

"I have a torch," he said, revealing one from his pocket. "But I keep it hidden, in case I disturb the Zubat."

"Zubat?" Natalie asked, voice strangled. "There's Zubat in here?"

"And Geodude," added the man. "There's all sorts of Pokemon in here. But it's the hikers you've got to watch out for. They train all day and night in here!"

"So you're not a Pokemon Trainer?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, I am!" he said, revealing two Pokeballs. "Say - "

The man eyed Daniel and Natalie, noticing that they had a Pokemon each by their sides. "Would one of you like to battle me?"

"Now?" Daniel asked. "Aren't we in a bit of a dangerous place to battle?"

"Not at all!" grinned the man, backing away to make room for a battlefield. "How else will we defend ourselves if not with Pokemon! Besides, if wild Pokemon are watching us battle, they'll know who not to trifle with!"

Natalie shivered at the idea of unseen threats lurking in the shadows, rubbing her bare arms for warmth as she joined Daniel, who stepped back an equal amount of room for space.

"Can we at least have some light for this battle?" Daniel asked. Sure enough, seconds later the man had turned his torch on, placing to the side of the battlefield but pointing it in the direction of where the battlefield would be. The sudden light threw the cavern into sharp relief; Natalie quickly glanced about to spot any wild Pokemon watching them, but there were none to be found, unless they had hidden themselves in time.

"Alright," said the man, taking his first Pokeball from his belt. "I choose you, Cubone!"

Cubone appeared in a flash of red light, testing the weight of its bone club as it regarded Daniel.

"Bellsprout, go!" Daniel cried, throwing a Pokeball onto the battlefield. It burst open with a flash of red light, revealing Bellsprout.

"Nice choice, Daniel! Grass Pokemon are strong against Ground Pokemon!" Natalie said, colour in her cheeks as she realised they weren't in danger any more.

"Ah, but you're not entirely right," chided the man. "Bellsprout is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokemon. Poison Pokemon are susceptible to attacks from Ground Pokemon."

"Oh, you're right," Natalie said, quickly realising her mistake. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Ashton," he said, clearing up any ambiguity. "Let's fight!"

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Cubone ran towards Bellsprout as fast as its little legs would take it, but Bellsprout shot out vines which whipped Cubone across the face, sending its sprawling on its back onto the ground.

"Cubone, get up!" shouted Ashton.

"Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!"

Bellsprout released a cloud of shining dust from its mouth which blanketed the battlefield. As it settled, allowing normal visibility, Cubone was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

"Vine Whip, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout shot out its limbs again and struck Cubone while it slept, sending it writhing to Ashton's feet as it slumped, unconscious.

"Return, Cubone," Ashton muttered, the flash of red light from his Pokeball capturing Cubone and causing it to disappear.

"Nice going!" Natalie cheered loudly.

There was a sudden, distant screech of what sounded like Zubat from far away. Natalie clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Shhh," Daniel implored. "Your next Pokemon, Ashton."

Ashton drew out his second Pokeball and threw it into the fray.

"Your Bellsprout had the advantage before," he said, as red light materialised to form his chosen Pokemon. "But not anymore! Go, Slowpoke!"

Slowpoke was four-legged with pink colouring and a beatific expression on its face.

"Slowpoke's a Water Type!" Daniel said. "That makes it the perfect target for Bellsprout!"

"You clearly need further instruction on dual-types," muttered Ashton.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

"Slowpoke, Confusion!"

As Bellsprout released its long vines from its body to strike Slowpoke, Slowpoke released a telekinetic wave which blasted Bellsprout, stopping it mid-attack and causing it to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh no! It's confused!" Natalie cried in despair.

Bellsprout shook its head, trying to clear its head, as its vines became tangled in a nearby stalagmite.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip on Slowpoke!" Daniel urged.

"Slowpoke, Disable!"

Slowpoke glowed a faint blue colour, then released a wave of energy which blasted Bellsprout and prevented it from moving any further.

"Finish it, Slowpoke! Headbutt!"

Slowpoke ran towards Bellsprout, its head lowered as it leapt at its opponent and tackled Bellsprout, sending it flying backwards, its limp body landing at its Trainer's feet. It was unconscious.

"Bellsprout... I'm sorry." Daniel said, returning it to its Pokeball.

"Slowpoke is a dual-type Water/Psychic Pokemon." Ashton sounded self-satisfied, folding his arms with a smirk.

Daniel couldn't send out Ekans, who was weak to Slowpoke's Confusion attack. He decided on Meowth and to hope for the best.

"Meowth, I choose you!" Daniel said, as Meowth stepped forward. Meowth bared the claws in its paws and hissed menacingly.

"Slowpoke, Headbutt!"

"Meowth, Bite Attack!"

Slowpoke lowered its head and ran at Meowth, which Meowth did the same, the coin on its forehead glinting from the glare of the nearby torch. Slowpoke launched itself at Meowth, but Meowth was agile enough to avoid the attack, biting down hard on Slowpoke's tail.

"Nice going!" said Daniel.

Slowpoke seemed to be unfazed by the attack, not even registering that it had been bitten. It turned its head towards Meowth, its eyes widening as it saw Meowth biting its tail. It glowed blue and used Disable on Meowth, causing Meowth to release its teeth from Slowpoke's tail and stumble backwards.

"Slowpoke, Headbutt!"

Slowpoke launched itself again at Meowth. Meowth tried to dodge, but Slowpoke pinned Meowth down to the ground on all fours.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" called Daniel.

Meowth's forehead glowed and blasted Slowpoke, sending its aggressor flat on its back as Meowth recovered and ran towards Slowpoke at a fast pace. Meowth sunk its teeth into Slowpoke's neck this time, who registered the pain and scrambled to get up, but failing in the process. Slowpoke was out for the count.

"I win!" Daniel shouted, as Meowth ran into his arms. Daniel hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do it, Meowth."

Natalie let out an audible scream as they were plunged into darkness. There was not an inch of illumination.

Ashton cried in horror, "Where's my torch? What's happened?"

"You kids woke up half the Zubat in this place," spoke a deep voice. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were novices."

The torch clicked on to reveal the face of a bearded, swarthy hiker. Natalie gasped from behind her hands and Daniel clutched Meowth tightly, trying to hide his fear.

"What do you want?" Ashton demanded.

"You two have been fighting, I see. I'd like a battle next."

"Well, you can't with me! I've got no usable Pokemon!" said Ashton. "Now hand me back my torch!"

"I'll give it back once one of you losers can find the courage to battle me for it. Now, who's up for a challenge?"

"I will," Natalie said, stepping forward. The dim light of Meowth's forehead displayed a determined expression on her face.

"You?" asked the hiker, scoffing. "Come on! You look like you'd be out of breath walking to school each morning!"

"I've defeated a hiker before and I'll do so again." Natalie said quietly. "Let's battle."

"Well, if you say so! Kid, make room for me." said the hiker.

"Give me back my torch!" Ashton whined.

"You can have it if this girl wins." the hiker laughed. "Although if she doesn't, I'd hate to think what'd happen to the three of you."

The hiker set the torch down at his feet, angled at a position to reveal the majority of the battlefield. Daniel and Natalie's side was fully lit up, while the hiker's side was mostly in darkness. Ashton, who could now see his fainted Slowpoke, quickly returned it to its Pokeball in a flash of red light which briefly illuminated the area.

"I'm Natalie. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Lucas. Let's battle!" he roared, selecting a Pokeball and throwing it into the battlefield. The red light which burst forth materialised to form Geodude, who levitated above the ground with its hands balled into fists.

"Squirtle, you're up!" said Natalie.

Squirtle stepped forward, clenching its little fists, too.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

As Squirtle released a jet of water at Geodude, Geodude moved to the side to grab a lone boulder and chucked it at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Withdraw, quick!" Natalie said in earnest.

Squirtle retreated into its shell as the boulder smashed against Squirtle's shell, breaking into a million shards. Squirtle emerged from its shell, a little dazed but no worse for wear.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!"

"Squirtle, Bubble!"

Squirtle released a stream of bubbles at Geodude, who began spinning so fast it became a blur. The bubbles damaged Geodude upon impact, slightly reducing the speed of its spin.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

Spinning wildly, Geodude headed towards Squirtle at a quick pace.

"Squirtle, Water Gun! Give it all you've got!" Natalie cried.

Squirtle took a deep breath and expelled a jet of water so strong it knocked Geodude out of the air, where it landed flat on its back. It tried to move, but failed.

"Go, Squirtle!" cheered Natalie.

Lucas returned Geodude back to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. The torch illuminated only three quarters of the battlefield, so Lucas' expression was hidden.

"You think you've got me beat, do ya? Well, try this one on for size!" Lucas threw another Pokeball onto the battlefield. It burst open with a flash of red light, forming a bipedal boulder Pokemon with two arms and legs. It stared down at Squirtle.

"Graveler!" Ashton said, who had moved around to Daniel and Natalie's side to watch. "The evolved form of Geodude!"

"You're right, little nerd!" spoke Lucas. "Graveler, Tackle!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Graveler tucked itself into a ball and began rolling towards Squirtle, as Squirtle released a jet of water which struck Graveler's rolling figure and ricocheted in another direction entirely.

"Look out!" cried Natalie.

Graveler picked up speed just as it hit Squirtle, causing it to cry out in pain as it fell against a stalagmite and sunk to the cavern floor, heavily injured. Graveler kept on rolling in a circle around the cavern, then headed for Squirtle again.

"The water bounces off it! How can I damage it?" Natalie said to Daniel.

"It's especially susceptible to Water-type attacks as a dual-type Rock/Ground Pokemon. Try again!" Daniel replied.

Natalie nodded, turning to Squirtle. "We're gonna try that trick we used in the Pewter Gym. Ready?"

Squirtle nodded, facing Graveler with a fierce expression on its face as Graveler rolled ominously in the direction of Squirtle.

"Now!" Natalie shouted, to Lucas' bemusement, as Squirtle withdrew inside its shell as Graveler tackled it. Squirtle was tackled up into the high reaches of the cavern, spinning madly, but Squirtle emerged from its shell, the signature jet of water bursting forth from its mouth. A flying blur, Squirtle became a moving sprinkler as water drenched the battlefield in sporadic patterns. Natalie gasped as an offshoot caught her hair; Ashton received a faceful; and Graveler was hit several times as best as Squirtle could accurately manage. Squirtle withdrew inside its shell as it landed on the cavern floor, emerging as it saw Graveler shivering from the cold, barely able to move. Squirtle opened its mouth for a final Water Gun attack -

"Grr, you damn kid!" Lucas shouted. "Graveler, give 'em your best! Selfdestruct!"

Graveler began to glow with an intense light which covered the entirety of its body.

"Squirtle, look out!" Natalie screamed, as she rushed forward to grab Squirtle.

The explosion's sheer force rumbled the cavern and knocked back Natalie and Squirtle, Daniel and Meowth and Ashton to the hard ground.

"The roof!" Ashton wailed in anguish, as rocks began to fall. "It's caving in!"

Daniel avoided a sharp stalactite which broke off from the ceiling and almost pierced him where he stood. As Lucas turned tail and ran, taking the torch with him, they were plunged into darkness once again.

"Daniel!" cried Natalie, as boulders began to crash from the ceiling. She felt Squirtle pulling on her shirt and she took his hand and ran, their footsteps and screams echoing around the cavern as it collapsed around them.


	21. Lavender Town

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Slowly recovering from the Pokemon battle with her brother, Amy found the stairs at the other end of the Underground Path after walking what seemed to be an eternity and privately wondered how anyone could walk this far each day to commute. Still, it was a wonderful form of exercise if one was wearing the right clothes, which she was not. Her hair was blown into strands and she desperately wished for a long soak in a hot bath.

Amy walked up the stairs, past the deserted reception area and out into the night sky, fresh and full of promise despite her circumstances. West of her current position would take her to Saffron City, while to the east was a route which should take her to Lavender Town not before too long. She hoped nobody would pick a battle with her; she had no usable Pokemon and just wanted to get to the Centre to heal them.

_How am I going to get any money to pay for lodgings?_ Amy asked herself in rising panic.

The moonlit glow cast an eerie haze over the forest as she walked through it. She stilled a few times, hearing the infinitesimal scratching of Pidgeys in their nests and Rattata running across her path, trying to keep up with each other.

"Hey! You, stop right there! What are you doing out this late?" demanded a voice.

Amy saw a police woman running up to her, waving a torch in her direction. A Growlithe bounded up to the policewoman, eyeing Amy warily.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I'm heading to Lavender Town to look for some accommodation," Amy explained.

"Well, you picked a fine time to walk at night! We've just apprehended two thiefs who were coming from the Underground Path!"

"Well, I was just accosted by two thugs in the Underground Path - " Amy started.

"And what were you doing down there this late at night? It's terribly dangerous, you know!" warned the policewoman.

"Thank you," said Amy coldly, smarting from the rebuke. "I have learned my lesson. May I go now?"

"Can you tell us what Pokemon they used?" she asked, almost in an interrogative manner.

Amy felt herself stiffen in defense. First she was asked to justify her travel, now her identity was under question?

_This is what Liam meant_, Amy told herself. _You're just a regular citizen now. Getting into trouble with the law._

Amy regarded the police woman with an icy stare and replied, "One young man was called Zeke, with a mohawk, who had two Pokemon in his possession; a Raticate and a Voltorb. The other young man was called Dwayne, with a shaved head, who also had two Pokemon in his possession; a Grimer and a Koffing."

Scribbling on her notepad, the policewoman asked, "Where are you headed for the night? It's not safe out."

_I have nowhere to stay_, Amy thought to herself.

"Lavender Town," Amy said, summing up what reserves of dignity she had left. "I, uh, have a mind to check into a youth hostel."

"Well, I'll accompany you there. It's best you get your Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre as soon as possible."

Amy nodded. She followed the police woman as she began walking east. The moonlight was all the illumination they had to guide them. Amy noticed the Growlithe walking loyally by the police woman's side.

"I have a Growlithe, too," Amy said, trying to be polite.

"I received mine upon my acceptance to the Kanto police force." the police woman replied. "I've trained him since he was a pup."

Amy felt a surge of warmth, thanking her lucky stars not only for Growlithe, but Nidorina and Cubone, too. Where would she be without her Pokemon by her side?

Lavender Town came slowly into view. There were a few street lights illuminating the Pokemon Centre and several hotels nearby. Despite its apparent size, it had a kind of gloomy pallor about the place, though passers-by didn't seem too affected.

"Thanks for the escort." Amy extended her hand, and the police woman shook it.

"No problem. You keep yourself safe out there!" she replied, walking off.

Amy headed in the direction of the Pokemon Centre, immediately glad for the warmth which surrounded her as she entered through its double doors. She saw a few Pokemon Trainers sitting on chairs with their Pokemon and an old man testing out the spool of his fishing rod as she approached the counter.

"Good evening, you're out late! How may I help you?" asked the nurse.

"I'd like to heal my Pokemon, please," Amy said, retrieving her three Pokeballs. She cast a glance around the room again as she waited for her Pokemon to be healed. She was very glad to be in contained, civilised safety.

"Here you go!" the nurse gave Amy her Pokeballs back. "Enjoy your stay in Lavender Town!"

"How did you know I'm only visiting?" asked Amy.

"Plenty of Trainers are gathering here for the Fishing Competition. All our hotels are so booked out, there are some poor souls sleeping under the stars! They're so determined! Who knew so many people like fish Pokemon! But, of course, as a representative of Pokemon Center I should say all Pokemon are equal and worth care."

Amy's heart sunk.

"All the hotels are booked out?" she repeated. "Even the, uh, hostels?"

"It's a shame, really," tutted the nurse. "The hostels were booked faster than the hotel suites. Seems everyone's cutting down on expenses nowadays."

"I bet," muttered Amy dourly. What could she say? Amy still had her pride. She had taken a beating from tonight's assault, but she would not let anyone feel pity for her.

"I should get back," Amy pasted on a smile she didn't feel. "I've got an early start tomorrow."

"Well, good luck!" beamed the nurse, taken aback by Amy's sudden show of friendliness, nodding perfunctory.

Amy exited the Pokemon Centre, once again plunged into semi-darkness punctuated by the town's street lamps. A chill bit at her and Amy reached into her purse, releasing Growlithe from his Pokeball. He bounded to her and Amy knelt and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about before," Amy said, her words muffled in his fur, but he seemed to understand. He wagged his tail. "I didn't know Liam would be so strong. He was always impatient when training them, but I underestimated that some Pokemon can learn quicker than others..."

_How many Badges would Liam have by now? _Amy wondered to herself, as she walked the streets of Lavender Town. Every hotel or inn she passed had a 'no vacancy' sign displayed in their windows.

How could she have been so stupid to gamble all her money on a battle with her brother? He may be uncouth and disgusting as far as boys go, but he had been training a lot harder and longer than she had done. Besides, if he had lost his money, he would call their parents for more. Amy no longer had that option.

Amy had been walking south, not realising that she was now on the outskirts of Lavender Town. Now she understood what the nurse at the Pokemon Centre meant about Trainers and their determination. All around her were fishermen and their Pokemon huddled together in sleeping bags or tents, extinguished communal camp fires nearby as they drowsed and snored sleepily with the inky blanket of night above them.

_These people and their primitive ways..._

Amy could not contain it any longer. She had lost. She had taken on the most daring decision of her life and she had nowhere to run. Liam had been right; without her money, she was without her sure most, narcissistic identity.

Shamed and exhausted, there was nothing left to do. She found a spare bit of ground, kneeling awkwardly on the ground and kicking her shoes off to one side. She untied her expensive coat, now stained with dirt, as Growlithe came closer, settling down beside his Trainer. Amy covered herself and Growlithe with the coat, utilising it as a blanket, and used her handbag as a pillow. She closed her eyes, weeping silently as her terror pricked at the fringes of her cranium, worry that she would be judged sleeping on the ground. Once the acceptance came, the grief came harder.

Amy gave in to the troubled rhythms of an uneasy sleep, shivering in the cold as she clutched Growlithe for warmth.

* * *

"Daniel?" Natalie whispered.

It was pitch black, with not a sound to be heard. After the ground had shaken and solid objects began falling from the roof of the cavern, Natalie had ran until the rumblings had stopped.

"Oh!" Natalie gasped, as the familiar turtle shell of Squirtle bumped into her. "Squirtle! Are you OK?"

Natalie tried to feel him out, clutching him close as she took hold of him.

"We have no light," Natalie said, her voice fearful. "But don't worry, OK? I'll lead you through this."

Natalie stood, clutching Squirtle's hand tightly with one hand and using the other to blindly feel her way about the cavern. She could feel the stalagmites that had risen from the floor, dewy and rock hard. She inwardly flinched every time her hand hit something firm, but it was only the walls of the cavern.

"Can you hear anything?" Natalie asked Squirtle. She wondered if some Pokemon had better hearing than humans.

Squirtle shook his head, but it was too dark for Natalie to notice it, who continued walking regardless. They had been walking for ages, with no sign of life. Natalie clutched a stitch in her side as she stopped to regain breath.

"Where is everybody?" Natalie gasped, cringing from the pain.

* * *

Daniel had been walking, too, though he had Meowth by his side as a source of illumination. After the dust had settled, Daniel could see that the roof of the cavern had collapsed, leaving a thick wall of boulders blocking the way back. All he could do was follow the one path that wasn't blocked.

"Natalie?" Daniel called, his voice echoing. "Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound that came from far away and the distant flapping of wings. Meowth began hissing, his fur prickling.

"Are those Zubat?" Daniel asked, suddenly immobile.

Meowth nodded repeatedly, drawing his claws. Daniel retrieved a Pokeball from his pocket, releasing Ekans in a flash of red light. Ekans, hearing the screeching, began hissing and coiled itself, preparing to spring.

"Ready?" Daniel asked. Meowth and Ekans nodded in unison.

The screeching became louder and the light from Meowth's forehead illuminated a sudden burst of Zubat headed straight for them, wings flapping like doom -

"ATTACK!" Daniel yelled.

Ekans leapt at the oncoming Zubat, thrashing wildly as it bit several of them in the process. Meowth blasted a group of them with Pay Day, causing them to scatter as coins rained down and disappeared into the dark depths of the cavern. The Zubat turned tail and flew away, their shrieks slowly dying away.

"Are you two OK?" Daniel asked. Ekans reflexively coiled itself, still hissing in alarm. Meowth nodded and compulsively cleaned his unkempt fur.

They continued forward, not seeing anything but dripping stalactites for the next few minutes. The path seemed to go on forever, with no light to guide them. All of a sudden, Ekans stiffened and began to hiss. Meowth drew its claws, arching its back.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, peering into the darkness. He couldn't see anything.

He heard footsteps, then two Machop appeared, walking side-by-side. They didn't look pleased to see him.

"Are they unfriendly?" Daniel whispered to his Pokemon, watching the Machop warily. One of them folded its arms, the other flexed its muscles.

Ekans let out another hiss and Meowth let out a high-pitched wail. Normal-type Pokemon were weak to Fighting-type Pokemon.

"What do you want?" Daniel demanded.

One of the Machop responded by performing a gesture which involved hitting its fist into its open palm. These Machop wanted to fight!

"Very well." Daniel stood his ground. "You'll take us on at your own risk!"

Both Machop ran towards Daniel, one lifting his arm for a Karate Chop, the other readying for a Low Kick.

"Ekans, Poison Sting! Meowth, Pay Day!"

Ekans opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs which sent the first Machop stumbling as it reeled from the sensation of poison flooding its veins. Meowth released a blast of energy at the second Machop, but it missed as Machop ducked and his Low Kick sent Meowth rolling down the cavern, out of sight. Without his light, there was darkness.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried in concern, unable to see. "Ekans, be careful!"

Ekans hissed menacingly, the rattle on its tail making an ominous sound. Daniel heard the familiar wail of Meowth behind him and turned around, ducking to avoid the shining blast of light which came his way, sending the second Machop onto his back from the force.

Meowth ran up to Daniel, the coin on his forehead providing illumination once again. Ekans leapt at the first Machop, who was poisoned, and finished it with a Bite Attack. Meowth leapt on the second Machop and clawed at its face with a Scratch Attack, knocking it unconscious as well.

"Nice work!" Daniel said, getting to his feet and smoothing the dust off his pants.

He patted both Meowth and Ekans, then continued walking. "Let's find Natalie."

They continued walking, with Meowth as their guide to light the way. Daniel was tensed for Zubat in the upper reaches of the cavern.

Daniel stopped as he came to a large recess in the cave, a cavern which expanded to a height slightly similar to the one in which the Graveler had self destructed inside.

"Do you think it's safe?" Daniel whispered to his Pokemon. They advanced inside the cavern.

It looked so similar to the one Daniel had escaped from, but this cavern had two paths which ventured off in different directions on the other side. There were boulders lying around the edge of the cavern this time, instead of stalagmites.

"Which route shall we choose?" Daniel asked Meowth and Ekans.

Suddenly, the cavern began to shake, and Daniel tensed as the boulders which had seemed inanimate came to life, forming one solid line which formed the rocky, serpentine body of a wild Onix.

The Onix reared its head and roared at Daniel, staring down with a flinty gaze.

"Look out!" Daniel cried, as the Onix leapt towards them. Daniel rushed to the side as Onix missed, while Meowth avoided the attack and climbed up its body. Ekans coiled and hissed at Onix.

Daniel knew he was in trouble. Both Meowth and Ekans' attacks - Normal and Poison-type - were weak against Onix' Rock-type defence.

"Ekans, you're going to have to trust me with this! Use Poison Sting on Onix!"

Ekans opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs which hit Onix in the head. Onix was unharmed, however, and dived to Tackle Ekans.

"Meowth, use Pay Day on Onix to distract it! Ekans, evade!"

Ekans leapt out of Onix's way, while Meowth blasted Onix in the side with its Pay Day attack. Coins scattered everywhere as Onix turned to Meowth, still unaffected.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on Onix!"

Ekans released another volley of barbs at Onix. They failed to penetrate Onix's rock hard skin. Ekans turned to Daniel in bewilderment.

"We've got to poison Onix! It's our only chance!" Daniel said. Ekans nodded, opening its mouth for another volley of poison barbs.

Onix flicked its tail suddenly, throwing a boulder from one side of the cavern at Ekans. Ekans, who was busy trying to aim for Onix as the poison barbs landed ineffectually against Onix, was hit by the falling rock and writhed in agony, barely able to move.

"Ekans!" Daniel cried in horror.

As Onix leapt for Ekans, it was blasted by another one of Meowth's Pay Day attacks, timed perfectly for a distraction.

"Nice work, Meowth - but look out!" Daniel said, as he hurried over to Ekans to administer a Potion.

Onix roared as it headed for Meowth, this time landing a direct hit, sending Meowth sprawled against the cavern wall where he slid down, bruised badly.

"Meowth!" Daniel shouted, having administered the Potion to Ekans who was slowly recovering. He made eye contact with the Onix who turned, roared and shot out at Daniel in a bout of anger.

A jet of water sprayed Onix in the face, causing Onix to howl in pain as it attempted to avoid the sudden attack. Daniel saw Natalie and Squirtle standing at the other side of the cavern, emerging from the route on the left side.

"Poliwag, Bubble! Butterfree, help Meowth!"

As Squirtle continued to drench Onix in water, Poliwag waddled forward and released a spray of bubbles at Onix's body, now writhing on the ground in pain. Butterfree flew over to Meowth, protecting him from the front.

Onix gave a final roar, then collapsed, moving no longer. Daniel exhaled a sigh of relief, giving Natalie the thumbs up.

"I thought you were a goner!" Daniel said, as Natalie bounded up to him, followed by Squirtle and Poliwag. "I was worried - "

Natalie embraced Daniel in a tight hug. "I'm OK. It was a bit scary, walking in the dark, but we made it OK. Looks like you got yourself into a bit of a pickle!"

Daniel walked over and administered a Potion to Meowth, patting his back to make him feel better. He turned to Natalie. "Thanks for the help. I couldn't have defeated Onix on my own. Your Water Pokemon came at the right time!"

Natalie's Pokemon gathered around her. "We're all in this together."

"So, you came from the left passage, right?" Daniel asked. Natalie nodded. "Does that mean the passage on the right might be the exit?"

"I hope so, too," Natalie beamed, taking his hand and leading him through the tunnel. "Come on, Meowth! We need your light to guide us!"

Daniel and Natalie continued down the passage, with only the glow from Meowth's forehead to light their way, when suddenly they heard indistinct voices and they picked up their pace.

They began running, with their Pokemon hot on their trail, as they rounded a bend in the passage and were met with sudden, silent moonlight. They emerged from the Rock Tunnel, a little battered but no worse for wear.

"That was an effort," Daniel said, sinking to his knees on the raw ground as Meowth and Ekans watched him quizzically, not without a small about of concern. "I'm glad we never have to do that again."

"There's more than one cave in Kanto, Daniel," Natalie advised. "Let's keep going. It's nearly midnight from the look of it."

Daniel followed Natalie as they walked through patches of grass, a sturdy path beginning to form. They saw several Trainers sleeping on the ground, some who had erected lean-to dwellings with barely a stick propping up a sheet, or a tent here and there.

"This doesn't give me a good feeling about the vacancies at the hotels," Natalie said, her heart sinking.

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center. We can ask the receptionist there," said Daniel.

They made their way into Lavender Town, lit by street lamps with few passersby up and about. There were posters tacked outside buildings advertising a Fishing Competition which would start tomorrow, at the Silence Bridge south of Lavender which was apparently a prime spot for fishing.

"So we are out of luck for a place to stay..." said Natalie, as they entered the Pokemon Center. "I need to rest! My legs are sore."

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! You two are out late!" smiled the pretty receptionist.

"You go first, Natalie." said Daniel. "Could I leave my Pokemon with you? I'll check to see if the hotels have any vacancies."

"Sure thing," Natalie smiled, as Meowth and Ekans joined Natalie and Daniel handed over the Pokeball containing Bellsprout.

Daniel exited the Pokemon Center, browsing the few inns which were spread about Lavender. All were closed, citing no vacancy. Dejected, Daniel returned to the Pokemon Center to find Natalie standing outside.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel exclaimed, noticing she had made a full recovery. "Are you feeling better?"

Bellsprout nodded, waddling over to Daniel for a hug.

"The receptionist told me there were Trainers to the north and south who were camping for the night, for lack of space in the hotels." said Natalie. "Do you reckon we should do that?"

"It couldn't hurt us," shrugged Daniel. "As long as it's safe."

"It's agreed, then. We'll sleep under the stars," smiled Natalie.

Making their way back the northern route out of Lavender Town, Daniel and Natalie found an unoccupied space away from the other, snoring Trainers and laid down on the hard ground. It was uncomfortable at first, but they made it work. Meowth, Bellsprout and Ekans snuggled close to Daniel, while Squirtle, Poliwag and Butterfree slept beside Natalie.

"I can't get to sleep," grumbled Daniel, after an age. "That couple's snoring is keeping me awake!"

"Butterfree," Natalie said, yawning. "Could you use Sleep Powder on Daniel?"

Daniel and Natalie broke into laughter, the Pokemon joining in too, as Butterfree flew into the air, sprinkling them all with shining dust. As Butterfree settled on top of Natalie, its wings fluttering slowly as everyone fell into an instant, dreamless sleep.


	22. Leaving Lavender Town - Amy

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Bright, harsh light was the first thing piercing Amy's eyes when she woke up the next morning. For the first few seconds before anything else had registered, Amy was aware of passers-by and their humdrum conversation about Magikarp and Goldeen, fishing rods and different types of bait, before a new sensation settled in, taking her into the dark spiral of doubt. A new kind of fear.

She felt paralysed, suddenly uncertain and very aware that she was lying on the ground. Her face was itchy and smeared with dirt, as was her hair. She didn't dare to think of her clothes.

She chanced a glance to the passers-by, but they hadn't seen her or had chosen not to take notice of her. It was easy to see why - they were all headed south, clutching fishing rods with their Pokemon at their sides, jabbering away about mundane subjects, the content of which had no cause for her curiosity.

Growlithe nudged at her with his cold, wet nose and Amy stirred, manoeuvring to a more comfortable sitting position. She brushed the dirt from her face as delicately as she could manage, the imprint still causing an itch on her skin that could not be rubbed away. Her heart jumped into her throat as she remembered the events of last night and all of a sudden she wanted to lie back on the ground, hidden and alone, forever.

She knew of one opportunity, one glimmering hope to her survival. She had to enter a Pokemon battle and win. This alone made it worth standing up and facing the world. She had to avoid that shaky abyss she felt she was teetering on the edge of, from which there would be chance of recuperation.

Amy and Growlithe walked through Lavender Town, heading west to the route which led to Saffron City. In the daylight, it looked much more appealing with wild Pokemon running playfully to and fro. The trees were alive with singing Pidgey, waving in the light breeze. The atmosphere was calm, euphoric almost in its serenity, yet inside Amy felt a mass of emotions brewing, threatening to spill over the edge like an overflowing, hot mug of cocoa. Amy felt delirious just thinking about those little luxuries.

"It's just one battle! Don't be so demanding!" shouted a furious voice.

Amy saw a group of Trainers in conversation, not too far off the path. A group of Rattata ran past her, apples in their mouth, having liberated them from a shrub upon hearing loud voices.

"We only battle as a team," spoke one of the Trainers. Amy could see now that the argument was between a girl her age, and two Trainers who looked to be a couple.

"Besides," spoke the male counterpart of the couple. "We have three Pokemon each. You only have one."

Amy looked closer and saw that the girl her age had a Pokemon hiding behind her legs. It was a small, four-legged mammalian with brown fur, long pointed ears and a bushy tail. It was an Eevee!

The girl with the Eevee had a kind of fiery determination to her.

"I'll take both of you on at once!" shouted the girl, who had balled her hands into fists.

"Sorry, sweetie," chided the girl, who wore a school uniform and looked superior. "But beating you two-to-one would _lower_ us."

Amy felt a surge of anger rock her system. Who were they to speak so critically? Amy had seen these types of girls in Celadon; vain, self-conscious girls who looked in the mirror every other minute. The fact that Amy used to be one of those girls was beside the point. She needed a Trainer to fight and here was the perfect opportunity.

"I'll fight you." said Amy quietly.

The three Trainers looked over to see Amy approaching, with her Growlithe at her side.

"What?" asked the girl with the Eevee.

"You?" asked the girl in the school uniform. She appraised Amy with a satisfied smirk. "You look like you've come from the wrong part of town. Did someone get a little too tipsy and fall in the gutter?"

The guy laughed at his girlfriend's remark, while Amy kept her cool.

_Don't rise to them_, Amy told herself with building fury.

Forcing herself to turn a blind eye to the similarities between herself and the pampered school girl, Amy turned to the girl with an Eevee.

"I'm Amy. Shall we show these two what our Pokemon can do?"

"Hey!" shouted the guy. "Don't you think for a second we'll go easy on you! If you want to pair up with a girl with a disadvantage, we'll still take both of your money when we win!"

Amy froze at this. She hadn't considered that she might lose - wait a second! She would not lose! Her pride would not allow to suffer defeat once again.

"Let's get this battle started!" said the girl, as the couple stepped back to make room for a battlefield.

"What's your name?" asked Amy, taking a closer look at the girl who was to be her battle partner. She had greasy ginger ringlets, freckles on her pale face and ripped cargo jeans that looked like they had seen better days. But then again, so had Amy's worn and dirtied attire.

"I'm Zoe. You sure you can handle this?" she asked, not meaning offence as she glanced down at Amy's Growlithe. "How many Pokemon you got?"

"Three. You've only got your Eevee?" asked Amy.

Zoe was quick to defend herself in any altercation, as Amy would later learn. "My Eevee's all I need."

"Come on!" shouted the guy, who wore a backwards baseball cap over his scruffy hair. "Let's battle!"

For lack of their names, Amy decided to call the guy, Lover Boy, and the girl, Lover Girl.

Lover Girl and Lover Boy threw their Pokeballs onto the field, with red light bursting from them to form Nidoran and Rattata, respectively.

"Eevee, it's time to battle!" said Zoe, as Eevee stepped up confidently to face its opponents.

"Growlithe, you're up," Amy said, as Growlithe joined up alongside Eevee. The two Pokemon considered each other, nodding together as they faced their opponents.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting on Eevee!" said Lover Girl.

"Rattata, Hyper Fang on Eevee!" said Lover Boy.

"Eevee, Quick Attack on Nidoran!" Zoe shouted.

"Growlithe, Roar at your opponents!" Amy said.

As Nidoran opened its mouth to release poison barbs and Rattata ran towards Eevee, Eevee evaded into thin air as Growlithe let out a fearsome roar, stopping Nidoran and Rattata in their tracks. Eevee appeared out of nowhere, tackling Nidoran in the side.

"Growlithe, Ember on Nidoran!" cried Amy.

Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames at Nidoran as Zoe shouted, "Eevee, use Sand-Attack on Rattata!"

"Rattata, Quick Attack on Growlithe!" cried Lover Boy.

Eevee pelted sand at Rattata, but it had already disappeared into thin air. Nidoran was pelted with flames from Growlithe, just as Rattata appeared at Growlithe's side and tackled him onto the ground.

"Eevee, Tackle Rattata!" shouted Zoe.

"Growlithe, Bite!" Amy ordered.

Growlithe attempted to sink its teeth into Rattata, but Rattata jumped backwards off of Growlithe to avoid the attack. Eevee, however, was fast enough to anticipate this and tackled Rattata, sending it flying across the field.

"Return, Nidoran," said Lover Girl. Nidoran had fainted and was returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. She selected another Pokeball from her belt and threw it into the battlefield. "Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey burst from the Pokeball, flying in an arc into the sky and heading towards Eevee.

"Gust, Pidgey!" shouted Lover Girl.

Pidgey flew around its opponents, flapping its wings madly to create a whirlwind which sent Eevee and Growlithe into the air.

"Eevee!" shouted Zoe.

Eevee and Growlithe hit the ground, injured from the attack.

"Quick Attack, Rattata!" shouted Lover Boy. "Go for Eevee!"

Rattata disappeared into thin air, then appeared at the last second in front of Eevee and -

Growlithe protectively ran in front of Eevee and sustained the hit as a guard. Lover Boy cried, "What!?"

Winded, Growlithe rolled over several times, quite injured. Pidgey flew over everyone's heads, watching the action unfold.

"Return, Growlithe," Amy said, returning Growlithe to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. "You did an amazing job."

"That damn canine!" Lover Boy cursed.

"Watch your language," warned Amy. "Unless you've forgotten, this is a _double _battle. Pokemon look out for each other."

"If I wanted to hear you talk, I'd put a coin in your cap, alright?" Lover Boy scathed, referring to the act of pan handling by homeless people.

Amy kept the sugar-sweet smile on her face, trying hard not to storm obscenities at the boy.

"You're a jerk!" shouted Zoe, taking the affront on behalf of her battle partner.

"Don't sink to his level," said Amy. "We'll win against them, don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" Zoe was quick to retort.

Amy selected her next Pokeball, throwing it onto the field. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina appeared in a burst of red light, pawing the ground angrily.

"Rattata, Hyper Fang on Nidorina!" said Lover Boy.

"Pidgey, Sand-Attack on Eevee!" said Lover Girl.

As Rattata headed towards Nidorina and Pidgey kicked up a mound of dust, Zoe cried, "Eevee, block your eyes!"

Eevee covered its eyes as Pidgey pelted sand in its direction, to no avail. As Rattata neared Nidorina, its teeth gleaming, Nidorina crouched and dodged the attack, sending a Double Kick directly into Rattata's body which sent it across the field, wailing in pain. Without warning, Nidorina opened its mouth and shot a volley of poison barbs at Pidgey, some missing its airborne target but the rest landing a direct hit.

"Pidgey!" squealed Lover Girl, as the bird Pokemon struggled to maintain flight.

Grumbling, Lover Boy returned Rattata to its Pokeball.

"Your Pokemon's awesome!" Zoe said, amazed.

Amy smiled modestly. "Nidorina's been my friend for years, ever since she was a Nidoran."

"Go, Sandshrew!" said Lover Boy.

Sandshrew appeared in a burst of red light, regarding its opponents with a flinty stare.

"Hah! Your Nidorina's Poison attacks won't work against my Ground-Type Pokemon!" said Lover Boy.

"Then I'll just have to beat your Sandshrew back to the desert it came from!" shouted Zoe. "Eevee, Quick Attack on Sandshrew!"

"Pidgey, use Gust again!" shrieked Lover Girl.

"Nidorina - "

But before Amy could speak, Nidorina had already opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs at Pidgey. Almost all missed, apart from one or two which landed on Pidgey, causing it to cry in pain. It had been poisoned.

"Sandshrew, use Slash on Eevee!" Lover Boy said, enraged that Nidorina had landed a hit on his girlfriend's Pidgey.

Sandshrew nodded, tensing in wait for Eevee to reappear. As Eevee appeared, Sandshrew struck out, causing Eevee to double over in pain. Amy noticed Pidgey falling from the sky, succumbing to the poison and called, "Nidorina, Tackle Sandshrew before it hurts Eevee!"

Nidorina bounded towards Sandshrew as Sandshrew ran over to Eevee, its claws drawn. Seeing Nidorina approach, Sandshrew kicked up a mound of dirt which landed in Nidorina's eyes, causing it to stumble in agony.

"Sandshrew, finish Eevee!" yelled Lover Boy.

Amy felt a wave of foreboding as Nidorina opened its mouth and she shouted, "Get down!"

Eevee ran as best it could towards Zoe as Nidorina blindly fired a volley of poison barbs in random directions, trying to aim for Sandshrew. Lover Boy and Girl ran, shrieking, into one another's arms, while Zoe tackled Amy to the ground in an attempt for safety.

Glancing up, Amy saw that Eevee had made it to safety and nobody was worse for wear, except Sandshrew, who had been pelted with enough of the barbs to be sufficiently enraged. Nidorina still had trouble seeing with the sand in its eyes.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" shouted Zoe.

Lover Boy yelled, "Slash Attack, Sandshrew!"

Eevee disappeared into thin air as Sandshrew leapt at the fumbling Nidorina, causing a scuffle which ended in both Eevee and Sandshrew rolling backwards away from each other on the ground.

Returning her poisoned Pidgey to its Pokeball, Lover Girl pulled her last Pokeball from her purse. "Go, Meowth!"

The Pokeball she threw into the fray burst open, revealing Meowth in a flash of red light, drawing its claws and headed for Nidorina.

"Bite Attack, Meowth! Go for Eevee!" shouted Lover Girl.

Weakened from the scuffle with Sandshrew, Eevee struggled to stand as Meowth came forth, claws drawn and feral gaze intent.

"Nidorina, Double Kick on Meowth!" Amy cried.

Nidorina headed towards Meowth, catching it unawares as it landed two solid kicks to Meowth's chest, sending it across the field. Nidorina stood in front of Eevee protectively.

"You've done it now!" roared Lover Boy. "Sandshrew, attack Nidorina with Slash Attack!"

"Meowth, Pay Day on Nidorina!" cried Lover Girl.

Nidorina held its ground as the coin on Meowth's forehead glowed and Sandshrew headed towards her -

Eevee disappeared into thin air and tackled Meowth just as its Pay Day attack blasted the sky. Coins fell like rain drops as Meowth flew across the field.

"Nice going, Eevee!" said Zoe, proudly raising her fist into the air.

Nidorina avoided the slash Sandshrew dealt and used Tail Whip to sent Sandshrew stumbling backwards.

"Switch opponents," Amy said to Zoe. "Trust me!"

Zoe stared at Amy, then nodded. "Eevee, Quick Attack on Sandshrew!"

"Nidorina, Double Kick on Meowth!"

Eevee disappeared into thin air as Nidorina headed towards Meowth. Nidorina delivered its Double Kick attack to Meowth, finishing it off, as Eevee appeared behind Sandshrew, tackling it as it tried to run away. Both Meowth and Sandshrew had fainted.

"Nice going!" said Amy to Zoe. Lover Girl let out a shriek of dismay.

Lover Girl returned Meowth to its Pokeball, sulkily attaching herself to Lover Boy's arm. "You _need_ to win this! Don't let me down!"

"Your tactics are impressive. I wish I knew how to fight like that," said Zoe doubtfully.

"Your Eevee's held up well in this fight. Don't let your guard down, though; we've still got one more Pokemon from Lover Boy to defeat."

"Lover Boy?" laughed Zoe. "I was thinking of something a bit more like - "

_I don't want to hear your vulgarities_, thought Amy, tuning her out for the moment.

"I'll make you pay! Go, Nidoran!" shouted Lover Boy, throwing the Pokeball into the field.

Nidoran appeared in a flash of red light, pawing the ground and readying to attack.

"You've done an excellent job today, Nidorina. Return," Amy said, holding out Nidorina's Pokeball. Nidorina disappeared inside the Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"You're running scared?" taunted Lover Boy.

Amy ignored him, throwing another Pokeball into the field. "Go, Cubone!"

Cubone appeared in a flash of red light, waving its bone club threateningly.

"Think we can take him?" Amy asked.

Zoe nodded. "Let's take him down!"

"Nidoran, Poison Sting at Eevee!"

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" shouted Zoe.

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Eevee disappeared into thin air, barely dodging the volley of poison barbs from Nidoran's mouth. As Cubone ran up to Nidoran, Eevee appeared out of nowhere, tackling Nidoran and sending it onto its side. Before it could stand up, Cubone had hurried over and struck Nidoran with its Bone Club attack. Nidoran slumped slowly onto the grass.

"We did it!" Zoe shouted, her face red with joy. Amy was silently amused at Zoe's excitement.

"You were supposed to win!" shrieked Lover Girl, hitting Lover Boy with her handbag, who cringed for defence.

Amy returned Cubone to its Pokeball, walking over to the couple. "Our winnings, please."

Lover Girl pouted as she reached into her handbag, drawing out a wad of cash. Lover Boy retrieved his wallet and handed Amy a number of hundred dollar bills, too. In total, there was eight hundred and twenty dollars - split between them, Amy's share was four hundred and ten dollars. It would do _very_ nicely!

As the couple stalked off, fighting with one another, Amy walked over to Zoe, handing her her share of the winnings.

"Thanks," said Zoe. Amy noticed that she counted each note to make sure they added up.

"Are you afraid I duped you?" Amy joked.

"No..." Zoe hesitated."I'm a bit short on cash right now. Well, I always come up short. I try to make each dollar count."

Amy was almost uncomfortable with this tale of woe. It was similar to her own predicament.

"Where are you headed to next?" Amy asked coolly.

"I'm going back to the Pokemon Center to heal Eevee." said Zoe.

"I've got to heal my Pokemon, too. Mind if I join you?" asked Amy.

"Sure," said Zoe, taken aback.

As the two walked together, Amy decided that Zoe was OK. A little down on her luck, clearly a pessimist, but she was still a nice person. As they approached Lavender Town, Zoe returned Eevee to her Pokeball and the two of them entered the Pokemon Center.

"Good morning! How may I help you today?" asked the nurse.

Amy waited behind Zoe in line as Eevee was healed. She thought about the next Gym she was due to visit. It would have to be either the Gym in either Vermilion or Celadon. She knew the Celadon Gym specialised in Grass-type Pokemon, so her Growlithe and Nidorina would be a strength there. But for the time being, Amy wanted to avoid Celadon City.

_Zoe thinks I'm a good Trainer... I'm nothing compared to how Liam battles... then again, Liam pushes his Pokemon too hard, impatiently demanding results before they're ready,_ thought Amy.

Zoe exited the line with a healthy, happy Eevee in her arms. Amy stepped forward, handing over the three Pokeballs containing Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone. Once they had been healed and Amy had been bid a good day from the nurse, Amy headed to the exit.

Zoe was sitting on a bench near the payphones, with Eevee in her arms. She looked dejected, exhausted even, staring at the linoleum floor as though she had been told the worst kind of news.

"Zoe." Amy said, walking up to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Zoe cleared her throat, standing suddenly. "I should go - "

"Is something wrong?" Amy pressed, concerned. Zoe looked nervous.

"I was watching you battle before and it got me thinking. I've got to train my Eevee harder if I want to take on the Gyms one day."

"You haven't - "?

Zoe shook her head, shoulders slumping in defeat as she exhaled.

"I've been saving up for a trip on the S.S. Anne. They depart from Vermilion and go to Pallet Town, which is where I'd find my first Gym. But a ticket costs two thousand dollars..."

Amy knew without asking that Zoe was talking about the price of an economy class ticket. Amy didn't know how much a first-class ticket cost, but she bet it was more than triple the fee.

"So I'm screwed, to say the least." Zoe smiled dejectedly.

"Can't your parents contribute to the cost?" asked Amy, immediately regretting her presumption.

Zoe rolled her eyes, blushing. "My mother spends all her time at the Celadon Game Corner, gambling all her money away. My dad died when I was three."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Reluctantly Zoe stood, embarrassed. "Thanks for battling with me. I've never battled beside somebody before."

Amy shook hands with Zoe, adding, "You'll be fine, trust me. You have a warrior's spirit about you."

Shrugging wordlessly, Zoe turned and exiting the Pokemon Centre with little Eevee on her trail.

Amy stared after her, a jumble of emotions in her mind. She couldn't feel sorry for herself, not when there were others who had it so much harder. She knew what she was inciting her mother's wrath when she became a Pokemon Trainer... and when she lost her money to Liam, all it took was one battle to start her hopes up again.

Amy could do it. She knew that now. Her Pokemon were getting stronger from every battle. It would only be a matter of time before she reached the League.

She smiled, her first real smile since the shock of her defeat and exited the Pokemon Center, headed west towards Saffron City.


	23. Leaving Lavender Town - Daniel & Natalie

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Daniel slowly opened his eyes to the glare of sunlight. He sat up all of a sudden, noticing that Natalie was still snoozing with her Pokemon.

"Natalie," Daniel shook her awake, insistently. "Natalie, wake up!"

Natalie gave a contented smile, then woke up, blinking from tiredness. "What?"

"We've slept in!" said Daniel.

"What?" Natalie asked groggily. "Oh, no!"

All around them, there was the sound of nature and of wild Pokemon trotting about. None of the campers remained; they had already packed and left.

"It's midday!" said Daniel. "We've got to hurry or the day'll be over before we know it!"

Daniel and Natalie woke their Pokemon with urgency. Meowth tried to ignore his Trainer, while Ekans hissed in irritation and Bellsprout uncurled itself with reluctance.

"Squirtle, Poliwag, Butterfree!" Natalie gently roused them from their slumber.

Squirtle tottered on its feet, as did Poliwag, while Butterfree flew over their heads, the only one of them happy to be awake.

Daniel and Natalie, with six Pokemon between them, headed into Lavender Town and noticed that several of the citizens were headed to the south.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a fishing event happening on the Silence Bridge," said Natalie.

"Well, we don't have any fishing rods," Daniel said. "But according to the Town Map, the Silence Bridge leads to a route near Vermilion City. Shall we head there next?"

"Sure," nodded Natalie. "It'll be great to see some Water Pokemon!"

After healing their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center to get them ready and refreshed, Daniel and Natalie walked south to find an increasing number of fishermen preparing their bait and tackle.

"There are Trainers here, too," noted Natalie. "They must be trying to catch some of the Water Pokemon, too."

Daniel and Natalie walked through the short route which connected Lavender Town to the Silence Bridge, walking out onto the pier where lots of fishermen were weighing their catches. Some had caught Goldeen or Horsea, but the main catch of the day was Magikarp, floundering uselessly as the fishermen shook their heads in disappointment.

"You should look out for a Water Pokemon, Natalie," said Daniel. "You can add another one to your party!"

Natalie looked indulgently at Squirtle and Poliwag, but spared a glance for Butterfree soaring overhead. She looked out at the sea, stretching beyond the safety of the pier. One day she hoped to swim with her Pokemon by her side.

As they walked along the long wooden pier, Natalie almost bumped into another fisherman heading her way.

"Hey, watch it!" said Natalie.

It was a young boy, weighed down with the bulk of his fishing equipment with four Pokeballs on his belt.

"I'm sorry, miss," he muttered, trying to heave his load.

"I see you have Pokeballs on your belt. Would you like to battle?" Natalie asked.

The boy saw Natalie's Pokemon at her side and sighed. "Now?"

"Yes!" Natalie said in triumph. "There's nothing but Magikarp being caught today. Unload your gear and let's battle!"

"Alright, then," the boy said sourly, as the two of them moved to an empty space on the pier to make room for a battlefield.

The spot they had chosen had a moderate amount of water in the middle, with the pier on either side supporting the opposing Trainers.

"I have four Pokemon, you have three," the boy pointed out, a grin curling his face as he weighed the possible advantages.

"Don't take them lightly," said Natalie. She turned to Daniel. "This won't take long."

"Give him all you've got!" said Daniel.

Natalie turned to the boy. "I'm Natalie. What's your name?"

"I'm Elliot. You ready?" he asked, setting his gear down beside him.

"I am. Go, Poliwag!" Natalie called.

Poliwag stepped forward, its feather tail waving in the sea breeze. Elliot selected a Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the water which separated the two Trainers from one another.

"Go, Goldeen!"

A red light flashed from underwater, then, as Elliot's Pokeball broke surface to fly back into his hand, Goldeen emerged from the water; a small fish Pokemon with orange markings interspersed on its white body. It had a horn on its forehead and a billowing tail.

"What a pretty Pokemon," Natalie said. Goldeen dived underwater

"I don't catch Pokemon 'cause they're pretty!" Elliot was firm. "I catch them 'cause they're strong! Goldeen, Horn Attack!"

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!"

Poliwag released a hypnotic wave from its stomach as Goldeen surfaced, its horn aimed for Poliwag. Goldeen was stunned by the hypnotic wave and instantly fell asleep, slamming onto the pier at Poliwag's small feet.

"Goldeen!" shouted Elliot. He reached into his pocket for an Awakening, but there was no way to approach his Pokemon without crossing the water. "Return, Goldeen."

Goldeen went back into Elliot's Pokeball in a flash of red light, then Elliot selected another and threw it into the water.

"I was just getting started!" Elliot grinned as the familiar flash of red light slowly disappeared to allow for the outline of a Pokemon to break the surface. It landed on Elliot's side of the pier, glaring at Poliwag.

"It's Shellder!" said Daniel.

"Return for now, Poliwag. You did well," said Natalie, as Poliwag nodded and joined Natalie by her side. "Butterfree, go!"

Butterfree swooped into the vicinity of the battlefield, flapping its beautiful wings softly.

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

"Shellder, Withdraw!"

Shellder withdrew into its shell as Butterfree released a telekinetic wave at Shellder. The telekinetic wave bounced off Shellder's shell and disappeared.

"Shellder, Clamp!"

Shellder launched into the air all of a sudden, grabbing Butterfree by surprise and plummeting into the water below.

"Butterfree!" screamed Natalie.

"Hah! Your butterfly belongs to the ocean, now!" laughed Elliot.

"Return!" Natalie said, pointing her Pokeball into the water. Butterfree disappeared inside it in a flash of red light as Shellder broke surface, landing on Elliot's side with an expression of triumph.

"You got lucky," panted Natalie, a sheen of sweat breaking out at the thought of her precious Butterfree being dragged into a watery grave. "But now you'll meet my strongest Pokemon! Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle stepped forward, fixing Shellder with an angry gaze.

"Shellder, Supersonic!"

"Squirtle, dive underwater!"

As Shellder released a supersonic wave at Squirtle, Squirtle dived underwater and dodged it narrowly. Without preamble, Squirtle surfaced on Elliot's side of the pier, grabbed hold of Shellder and used Bite Attack on the inside of Shellder's shell.

"Withdraw!" shouted Elliot, apoplectic at this sudden intrusion.

Before Shellder could withdraw, Squirtle tackled Shellder, sending it past Elliot and into the water behind him.

"Shellder, come back!" shouted Elliot. There was no response from Shellder.

Elliot grumbled to himself as he returned Shellder to its Pokeball. Squirtle dived back into the water, swimming across to Natalie's side of the pier where she patted him on the head.

"My next Pokemon," said Elliot, this time letting his Pokeball release onto the pier where he stood. "Poliwag!"

Natalie felt a twinge as Poliwag burst forth, waddling on its little legs. Natalie's Poliwag watched it curiously.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" shouted Elliot.

"Squirtle, dive underwater!"

As Squirtle dived underwater to avoid the hypnotic wave, Elliot shouted, "Don't let Squirtle get the upper hand! Doubleslap!"

As Squirtle burst from the water, Poliwag was ready and used its tail to slap Squirtle several times. Stunned, Squirtle stumbled and tripped over on the pier, near the water's edge.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" yelled Elliot.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" cried Natalie.

Squirtle popped into its shell, avoiding the hypnotic wave which bounced off Squirtle's shell and disappeared. Squirtle emerged, leaping on Poliwag and delivering a Bite Attack which caused it to squeal in pain.

"Oh, no..." Natalie said. "I hate seeing Water Pokemon getting hurt."

"Poliwag, Doubleslap!" said Elliot.

"Squirtle, Tackle!" Natalie shouted from her end of the pier.

As Poliwag turned to slap Squirtle with its tail, Squirtle tackled Poliwag, sending it rolling across the pier and stopping at Elliot's feet. It had fainted.

Elliot retrieved a Pokeball, staring at it wistfully. "My dad's a fisherman, you know. I try my best to be like him."

Daniel stayed silent, thinking of his own father.

"I've caught all these Water Pokemon to try and impress him, you know? But fighting you, Natalie," Elliot glanced up at his challenger. "Who was I kidding? Water Pokemon can't beat Water Pokemon. All they do is shoot water at each other."

"Don't be like that," Natalie reprimanded. "Water Pokemon can be strong, like my Squirtle; or tricky, like my Poliwag."

"I don't want to challenge the Pokemon League. I want to fish," Elliot shrugged.

"That's what your Water Pokemon can help with! I'm a fan of Water Pokemon. They're my friends and I believe in them."

"Here," Elliot said, throwing the Pokeball to Natalie, who caught it with a gasp of surprise. "I surrender. You can keep it."

"B-but, it's your Pokemon!" exclaimed Natalie, openly shocked.

"I just caught it," shrugged Elliot, walking over and handing Natalie a wad of cash. "You're a much better Trainer than me. You deserve to raise it, not me."

Natalie accepted the cash in surprise, watching Elliot take his fishing gear and head off in the direction of Lavender Town.

"You better be going to heal your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center!" Daniel called after him. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"I think he's a bit confused about how to do the right thing," said Natalie. "Perhaps his father's demanding. Perhaps his father's absent and Elliot isn't sure what to do in the first place..."

Daniel remained silent. He wished he could open up to Natalie about his father... but his mother had warned him and his sister a long time ago not to offload that burden onto others.

Natalie released Butterfree from its Pokeball, administering a Potion to it. It looked much healthier.

"Squirtle, Poliwag, Butterfree," said Natalie, feeling a little anxious. "This Pokemon is a surprise addition to our party. Abandoned by its owner, we'll treat it with as much care as we can..."

"Even if it's a Magikarp?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," Natalie said confidently. "No matter what Pokemon it is; all Pokemon are to be loved equally."

Natalie threw the Pokeball into the water, where red light flooded the surface and formed a Pokemon underneath.

_What Pokemon could it be?_ Natalie asked herself. _Even if it's a Magikarp, oh God - _

The Pokemon broke surface, nervously looking at Natalie and her Pokemon.

"Horsea!" cried Natalie, running to the surface.

Horsea dived underwater with a wail of panic, only bubbles left to indicate it had broken the water's surface.

"Squirtle, Poliwag, can you dive underwater and explain the situation to Horsea?" asked Natalie.

Squirtle and Poliwag nodded in unison, then both dived underwater a second later.

"Are you sure you want another Pokemon, Natalie?" Daniel asked. "This one, especially - it might feel resentful of Elliot, or of you, for trying to raise it."

"I've got to try," Natalie said, adamant. "This Horsea needs to be looked after. I've space in my heart for more than just the six Pokemon I'm allowed to carry."

Squirtle broke the surface, climbing back onto the pier.

"Is everything alright?" asked Natalie. Squirtle nodded happily.

Horsea broke the surface, with Poliwag joining it a moment later.

"Are you OK, Horsea?" asked Natalie. Horsea nodded. "If you'd like, we can give it a test run. I'll look after you for a few days, and if you're not happy, well... I'll take you back home to the sea."

Horsea bounced from the water onto the pier. Now that it could be viewed properly, Daniel saw that it was a small, light blue seahorse with tiny scales. It had neither arms nor legs, only a fin on its back and a curled tail. Its belly and fin were cream-coloured and it had protrusions on its face not unlike spikes.

"Would you like to walk with us, Horsea? Or would you prefer the privacy of your Pokeball?" Natalie asked.

Horsea considered this for a moment, then sidled up to Natalie. Natalie bent down and picked it up, seeing that Horsea had difficulty hopping about on land.

"Let's go." Natalie smiled.

Daniel and Natalie continued south along the pier, passing by many fishermen who were already packing up their kits.

"Look at those clouds," one grumbled, trying in vain to stuff his fishing rod into his backpack, at least partially. "Just when the fishing was getting good."

A light rain began to shower, sprinkling Daniel and Natalie.

"Meowth!" Daniel said, scooping him up in his arms. Meowth was wriggling in discomfort from the rain.

"We're almost there!" said Natalie, pointing to a junction which led off to the west. "That has to be the route to Vermilion City! Let's run!"

Natalie set off at a run, clutching Horsea in her arms while Squirtle and Poliwag raced to keep up. Butterfree caught up easily, flying lazily in the rain. Daniel, clutching Meowth, ran after Natalie with Bellsprout and Ekans keeping up at a steady pace. They turned into the route leading west, which led through a forested area.

Meowth was desperately trying to climb out of Daniel's embrace. Irritated and arms covered in scratches, Daniel replied, "Meowth, stop struggling!"

Daniel retrieved his Pokeball and pointed it at Meowth, putting him back in his Pokeball with a flash of red light. They continued walking, the light rain not unpleasant, with high trees on either side of them and a narrow path cutting through the woods.

"How's Horsea doing?" asked Daniel.

Natalie smiled, nodding. "She's doing really good!"

They continued walking as the path began to thin and they came out into a vast field, interspersed with patches of tall grass and Trainers.

"Look at all of them!" said Daniel.

In the wide space they had entered, there were several pairs of Trainers testing out their Pokemon in battles with each other. Young and old, male and female, adept and novice. The light rain began to stop and Natalie shook the remaining droplets from her hair.

"I'm going to heal my Pokemon at the Vermilion Pokemon Center. You should stay here and battle!" she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah! I'll be back real soon!" she said, hurrying off with Horsea in her arms and Squirtle and Poliwag running in her wake.

Daniel looked across the field for Trainers with whom to battle. Several were already matched up, and the few he could spot on their own were attempting to catch wild Pokemon. Daniel could see Pidgey and Spearow flying over the treetops, Rattata and Raticate trying to hide from one another in the tall grass, and even a Drowzee or two trying to ward off Trainers with their Hypnosis attack.

"Hey! You're a Trainer!"

Daniel turned to see a young boy running up to him, wearing shorts and carrying a Pokeball in his hand.

"Yes, I am," said Daniel. "Would you like to battle?"

"Sure!" said the boy. "I just caught this Pokemon, though, so would you mind only using one Pokemon each for this battle?"

"I don't mind," said Daniel, looking down to Bellsprout. "Bellsprout, how would you like a turn to battle?"

Bellsprout nodded, stepping forward. The boy looked at Bellsprout doubtfully. "That thing can battle?"

Daniel was unfazed. "Let's see your new Pokemon."

The boy stepped back to make room for a battlefield, then threw the Pokeball into the fray.

"Go, Ekans!" he shouted.

Ekans appeared onto the battlefield, hissing at Bellsprout.

"Oh, man, you are too easy!" the boy said gleefully. "Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!"

Bellsprout released a haze of shining powder onto the battlefield as Ekans opened its mouth and released a volley of poisonous barbs at Bellsprout. The poison barbs mostly missed, but hit their target on Bellsprout, who wobbled unsteadily at they made contact. As the shining dust settled over the battlefield, Ekans was sent into a sudden sleep.

"What?" shouted the boy. "Your Bellsprout is supposed to be weak to Poison!"

"Bellsprout is a dual Grass/Poison type," said Daniel. "Poison-type Pokemon can't be poisoned, either!"

"Aw, man," said the youngster. "Ekans! Hey, Ekans, WAKE UP!"

Ekans snoozed contentedly, oblivious to its Trainer's shouts.

"Bellsprout, Wrap!"

Bellsprout shot its long limbs towards Ekans, tying itself around the serpent Pokemon and entangling it tightly.

"Oh, no!" said the boy. "Ekans, wake up!"

Ekans began to writhe in pain as it woke up, realising with a jolt what a conundrum it was in.

"Bite Attack, Ekans!" shouted the boy.

But Ekans had already fainted from the tight grip of Bellsprout's vines. Bellsprout released Ekans, who fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Oh, no... "

Daniel walked up to the boy. "You've got to train your Pokemon more for its first battle. Try battling wild Pokemon first!"

"Yeah, yeah..." said the boy, reaching into his pocket and giving Daniel fifty bucks. "Oh, man, my mom's gonna kill me when she finds out I lost my pocket money..."

The boy collected the unconscious Ekans in his arms, running off in the same direction Natalie had, presumably to the Pokemon Center.

"How did that battle feel, Bellsprout?" asked Daniel.

Bellsprout nodded, waving its leaf arms around. Daniel smiled, then continued walking with his Pokemon. He found a Pokemon battle that had just finished, and, upon recognising which one was the victor, approached him.

"Hi, my name's Daniel. Would you like a Pokemon battle?"

The man turned around, surprised. He was an elderly man, with two Pokeballs on his belt.

"You?" he asked, guffawing. "I just beat a youngster like you for having no respect for his elders!"

Daniel and the elderly man made room for a battlefield.

"What's your name?" asked Daniel. "I'm Daniel."

"The name's Darian," said the elderly man. "Get ready to face the might of my Pokemon!"

Darian threw a Pokeball into the fray, revealing Growlithe in a burst of red light. It pawed the ground and regarded Daniel with a keen eye.

"Ekans, go!" Daniel said, as Ekans slithered past him and onto the battlefield.

"Growlithe, Ember!" shouted Darian.

"Ekans, dodge it and use Poison Sting!"

As Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames, Ekans leapt to the side to avoid the attack, shooting a volley of poison barbs back at Growlithe. Growlithe was impaled by the barbs, tottering unsteadily on its feet.

"Growlithe! You're poisoned!" exclaimed Darian, reaching in his pocket for an antidote.

"Ekans, Wrap!" cried Daniel.

Ekans shot out from its position and wrapped itself around Growlithe tightly.

"Bite!" shouted Daniel and Darian in unison.

Ekans' attack was first, however - Growlithe was in too much pain . Ekans bit into Growlithe, causing it to howl in misery and slump immobile, onto the ground. Ekans slithered back to Daniel's side of the field as Darian returned Growlithe to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"Well, that's a surprise..." said Darian, retrieving his second Pokeball and throwing it onto the battlefield. "Go, Magnemite!"

Magnemite appeared in a flash of red light. It had a grey, circular metal body with a screw on top of its head and a horseshoe magnet on the left and right side of its body. It levitated in the air and had a single eye, watching Ekans cautiously.

"Ekans, return," Daniel said, as Ekans slithered back to its Trainer's side. "Meowth, you're up next!"

Meowth burst forth from its Pokeball, glad that the weather was drier than before. It unsheathed its claws at the sight of Magnemite.

"Magnemite, Sonicboom!"

"Meowth, Pay Day!"

Magnemite began spinning wildly in the air, producing a shock wave directed at Meowth just as Meowth released its Pay Day attack. The shockwave intercepted Meowth's attack, causing coins to scatter everywhere mid-field and blasted Meowth off its feet.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel. Meowth got to its feet, dazed.

"Thundershock!" shouted Darian.

Magnemite shuddered, surrounding by electricity as it released a bolt of lightning at Meowth.

"Meowth, watch out!" warned Daniel.

Meowth dodged the bolt of lightning narrowly, running towards Magnemite as fast as it could.

"Tackle, Magnemite!" said Darian.

"Meowth, Growl!" said Daniel.

Meowth let out a high-pitched hiss as it neared Magnemite, stopping it in its tracks. Meowth took this moment to leap on Magnemite, scratching it fiercely. Bobbing in the air with Meowth attached to it, Magnemite's body glowed with electricity again.

"Meowth, watch out!" warned Daniel, as Meowth leapt off Magnemite.

"Thundershock!" shouted Darian.

"Meowth, dodge it!"

Magnemite shot a bolt of lightning which hit Meowth before he knew what was happening, sending him into spasms of pain as he writhed on the grass.

"Let's end this, Magnemite! Tackle!"

Magnemite headed towards Meowth with a fury, its single eye widening as Meowth's coin began to glow.

"Pay Day!" shouted Daniel.

Just as Magnemite was face-to-face with Meowth, Meowth blasted Magnemite away, sending coins scattering as Magnemite landed painfully on the ground.

"Bite Attack!" shouted Daniel.

Meowth leapt upon Magnemite before it could respond, sinking its teeth in and causing Magnemite to emit an odd, robotic echo of pain.

"Beaten by a darn cat!" shouted Darian in fury, returning Magnemite to its Pokeball.

Meowth ran over to Daniel, who scratched him behind the ears affectionately.

"You're a great Pokemon, Meowth," Daniel smiled.

"Here you go," said Darian, handing over four hundred dollars. "You're not bad for a kid."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Daniel, as Darian walked off in the direction of Vermilion City.

Daniel decided to walk in the same direction, to check if Natalie was OK. She might get lost walking around Vermilion City.

_What am I thinking? Natalie can handle herself. Natalie's a bright, bubbly person who can befriend anyone._

Daniel walked through the field, passing Trainers battling furiously with cries of "That's not fair!" or "My Pokemon can beat yours easily!" or "That's not enough money! Give me some more!"

After a few more minutes of walking, the thicket of trees had lessened and opened onto a narrow path, where Daniel could see tall buildings and people in view. He had arrived in Vermilion City.


	24. Vermilion City

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

After the two-on two Pokemon battle alongside Zoe, Amy had healed her Pokemon and continued west from Lavender Town, along the route which led to Saffron City.

She felt a renewed vigor about her circumstances, in light of helping Zoe to win against the arrogant duo earlier. She was back to square one with little money and no help from her family, but now she was back on track. She would continue forward and try not to look back.

Amy noticed that there were fewer Trainers about, most likely because some of them had gone to the Fishing Competition. Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone walked beside her, for security and company. Amy approached the checkpoint to Saffron City and entered the building, offering a 'good afternoon' to the receptionist and continuing on through, the vast city of Saffron open to her.

Amid the frenzied honking of traffic and constant construction noise, Amy retrieved her Pokeballs. "I don't want you to get lost. You'll be safe inside your Pokeballs."

Amy returned her three Pokemon to their Pokeballs, then began walking the streets of Saffron City. She passed department stores advertising discounted rates on clothing, supermarkets with fresh produce outside their doors, boutique shops for Pokemon who wanted to be pampered and massaged, and finally, Amy found a PokeTreats store and entered, the bell above the door jingling as she did so.

"Welcome!" exclaimed the kind, elderly lady behind the counter. "Quite packed out there, isn't it!"

"It sure is," Amy demurred. "May I buy three packets of PokeTreats, please?"

"Certainly," smiled the lady, retrieving the stock and pressing some buttons on her till. "That'll be three hundred dollars, please."

_Three hundred dollars?_ Amy asked herself. _Do I have that much money?_

With a twinge of humiliation, Amy retrieved three hundred dollar notes from her purse.

_That's my budget for accommodation... I need to win another Pokemon battle by today. I have no idea how to spend on a budget..._

"Thank you," smiled the lady, wrapping up Amy's purchases and handing it to her in a tote bag. "Have a lovely day!"

"You, too," Amy smiled, exiting the store.

Amy began walking south, in the direction of Vermilion City. She had a difficult time avoiding the onslaught of midday pedestrians, with their constant level of chatter and ignorance of how much space they took up, especially groups of friends.

_How can anyone live in this city? Oh, right. I used to live in Celadon City... less congested, but still oppressive and formidable in size._

Brief images of her glamorous, metropolitan life in Celadon City entered her mind and she forbid herself to think of them again. It would do no good.

Eventually, the streets thinned, with less foot traffic as she crossed a pedestrian crossing and made her way to the checkpoint which led to Vermilion City. She entered the building, checking the sign to make sure she had not got lost. 'Saffron City to Vermilion City', the sign on the receptionist's desk read.

Amy walked through the connecting door, the bright light blinding her for an instant. The view was quite picturesque: there was a neat pathway, interspersed with tall grass, where Oddish and Bellsprout frolicked with Rattata and Mankey. A river not too far off shone in the sun's rays, where she could see Goldeen and Poliwag jumping to and fro in the water, while at the bank Psyduck and Krabby were bonding. Psyduck was bipedal, a cross between a duck and a platypus with a yellow body, while Krabby was a small crab with two strong pincers that scuttled sideways when it moved.

As Amy admired the view, she was startled upon noticing a Bug Catcher was running up to her.

"Hey, you!" he said, clutching the stitch in his side, out of breath.

"Would you like to battle?" Amy finished the sentence for him. The boy nodded, stepping back to make room for a battlefield.

"I have to warn you," he gasped, standing up to full height, which was shorter than Amy. "I'm pretty good!"

Amy smiled indulgently, selecting her first Pokemon.

"Wait!" he said. "I just started out and I only have one Pokemon. Is it OK if we battle with just one Pokemon each?"

Amy hesitated a moment, considered this, then nodded. "Sure. It's OK with me."

"Cool," the boy said, retrieving his Pokeball. "I'm Elijah, by the way."

"I'm Amy."

Elija threw his Pokeball onto the field. "Go! Butterfree!"

Butterfree burst forth, a shimmering array of colours as it dipped and dived under the sunlight.

"Growlithe. I choose you!" Amy said, throwing Growlithe's Pokeball onto the battlefield.

In a flash of red light, Growlithe appeared, stepping forward to face its opponent.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" shouted Elijah.

"Growlithe, Roar!" said Amy.

Growlithe let out a fearsome roar before Butterfree could complete its move, rendering it immobile as it regarded Growlithe cautiously.

"Growlithe, Ember!"

Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames which pelted Butterfree, burning it badly and sending it plummeting to the ground.

"Finish it, Growlithe! Bite Attack!"

Growlithe ran towards Butterfree at a fast pace, its eyes locked onto Butterfree who could barely move for pain of breathing.

"Stop!" screamed Elijah, as a flash of red light shot out and engulfed Butterfree, returning it to the safety of its Pokeball.

Growlithe stopped, regarding Elijah's sudden move and turning to Amy for its next command.

"My Butterfree..." Elijah said tenderly. He looked up at Amy. "You've won. Here, take this."

Elijah walked over and gave Amy two hundred dollars, before running off in the direction of the nearest Pokemon Center.

"Well, that was easy, Growlithe," said Amy, patting him on the head as he bounded over to her. She remembered her time in Viridian Forest, when her Fire-type reigned supreme and thought how lucky she was to gain pivotal experience for Growlithe so early in her journey.

Amy continued walking, letting Nidorina and Cubone out of their Pokeballs to enjoy the sunshine with Growlithe, passing by two Trainers who were battling each other.

"Come on, Rattata!" shrieked the girl, whose Rattata was snarling at the boy's Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Bubble!" shouted the boy.

Amy walked on, ignoring them, as Vermilion City came into view. She ducked as a Pidgey flew close to her head, surprising her, shaking the dust from her clothes when she saw a lone Trainer standing at the entrance to Vermilion City.

"I saw you take on that Bug Catcher," he said, walking up to her. His arms were folded in a cocky manner. "How about you take me on?"

_More money for me,_ thought Amy. _But do you have enough?_

"Sure. I'm Amy."

"I'm Jeff," he said, as the two of them made room for a battlefield.

Noticing Amy and Jeff's unfolding battle, the girl with the Rattata tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve, shrieking, "Ooh, a battle! Let's watch!"

The boyfriend sighed, following in his girlfriend's wake as they watched the unfolding battle.

"You were really good, I saw you before!" said the girl. "You took down his Butterfree no sweat!"

Amy shrugged modestly, enjoying the compliment. "It was a good battle."

"He always gets me with Sleep Powder," pouted the girl. "But my boyfriend's won against him!"

Her boyfriend looked bored and exhausted, slouching with his Squirtle by his side.

Startling Amy out of her conversation, Jeff catcalled, "Are we battling or what?"

He selected a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the fray. "Go, Spearow!"

Spearow appeared in a flash of red light, immediately taking into the air and circling around its Trainer's head.

"I choose Nidorina!" said Amy. Nidorina stepped forward, eyeing Spearow carefully.

"Spearow, Fury Attack!"

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

As Spearow flew at Nidorina, Nidorina opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs at Spearow. Spearow was hit by several of them despite its best efforts to evade the attack, falling to the ground as it became poisoned.

"Tackle, Nidorina!"

"Spearow, don't take that lying down! Attack Nidorina again!" shouted Jeff.

Spearow weakly got up, but before it could fly to safety, Nidorina had tackled it, sending it rolling across the field and resting at its master's feet.

"Wow!" exclaimed the girl who was spectating.

Jeff returned Spearow to its Pokeball, his face puce. "You want a challenge? You've got one! Go, Raticate!"

Raticate appeared in a flash of red light, baring its enormous teeth and readying itself to attack.

"Return, Nidorina," said Amy. "Cubone, you're next!"

Cubone stepped forward, its grip tight on its bone club.

"Raticate, Quick Attack!"

"Cubone - "

But Cubone had already been hit, flying across the field with a yelp of pain.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

Raticate bared its teeth as it ran towards Cubone.

"Cubone, Bone Club!" shouted Amy.

Cubone dodged Raticate's attack and landed a hit on Raticate's head with its bone club. Stunned, Raticate spun, trying to maintain its balance.

"Headbutt, Cubone!"

Cubone launched itself at Raticate, its hard bone armor colliding with Raticate and causing it to screech in pain as it fell to the ground, unconscious.

"She won!" exclaimed the girl.

"She won?" Jeff repeated in disbelief.

Amy walked over to Jeff, her Pokemon by her side. "Thank you for the battle."

Still stunned, Jeff handed over three hundred dollars. "Yeah, thanks..."

Amy accepted the cash and tucked it into her purse. She was startled to see the girl with the Rattata run up to her.

"I can't battle right now." smiled Amy. "I'm heading to the Pokemon Centre."

"Oh, no, I wasn't gonna ask that," said the girl, her eyes wide. "I was wondering if you, like, could show me some tips on battling sometime?"

"Sure," smiled Amy. "I have my afternoon free."

"Super!" said the girl. She turned to her boyfriend. "I'll see you later!"

Her boyfriend shrugged, a sour expression on his face, as Amy and the girl walked towards Vermilion City.

"What's your name?" asked Amy.

"I'm Nancy. What's yours?" she asked.

"Amy," she replied.

The tall buildings of Vermilion City came into view. One of the first buildings that stood out was the Pokemon Center.

"So, where do you live?" Nancy asked. "You're not from Vermilion City, are you?"

"No," Amy shook her head as they approached the Pokemon Center. "I'm from Celadon City."

"Celadon City?" Nancy gasped. "I love that place! I try to bring my boyfriend along to buy stuff for me, but it's all so expensive in that huge department store!"

Amy knew Nancy was referring to the Celadon Department Store, the multi-storied building which sold all kinds of items for every type of Trainer.

The two of them walked into the Pokemon Center, standing in line as Amy returned her three Pokemon into their Pokeballs. Amy noticed that Nancy held two Pokeballs in her hands.

"I saw the Pokemon battle between you and your boyfriend," said Amy. "Your Rattata looked strong."

"Thanks!" said Nancy. "I also have a Pikachu. They're my pals."

"Pikachu are hard to find," said Amy. "I've never seen one before."

"Lt. Surge is the only other person I know who has one." said Nancy.

"Who's Lt. Surge?" asked Amy.

"You're kidding, right?" Nancy blurted out. "He's the Gym Leader of Vermilion City!"

"The Gym Leader?" asked Amy, as they came to their turn in line. Amy allowed Nancy to go first.

"He uses Electric-type Pokemon." said Nancy, handing over her Pokeballs to the nurse. "They say he used to be in the army. He's really tough - and between you and me, he's really good-looking!"

Amy was next to heal her Pokemon, passing her Pokeballs to the nurse and waiting patiently. After her Pokemon were healed, Amy and Nancy exited the Pokemon Centre together.

"It's such a nice day," said Nancy, blinking in the sunlight as she glanced up at the cloudless sky.

"Sure is," nodded Amy. She turned to Nancy. "If it's OK, may I see your Pikachu?"

Nancy released Pikachu from its Pokeball in a flash of red light. Pikachu was a quadruped, short rodent with yellow fur and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. It had long ears with black tips at the top of them and two red circles on its cheeks. It stood on its hind legs and looked at Amy.

"How cute!" gushed Amy, kneeling to pat Pikachu. Pikachu ran to Nancy's leg, clutching it tightly.

"She's so shy..." Nancy apologised, scratching Pikachu behind the ears affectionately.

"Nancy!" called a voice. It was her boyfriend, slouching about. "Can we go home now?"

Nancy rolled her eyes and smiled at Amy. "I'd better go."

"It was nice to meet you," Amy and Nancy shook hands.

"You too," smiled Nancy, turning to leave. "Good luck for the battle with Lt. Surge!"

Amy watched Nancy leave. She wished she had a confidante, someone she could talk to, besides her Pokemon. All of her old friends were back in Celadon City; who knew what they would think of her now. Amy walked around Vermilion City for a while, looking for an inn to stay at.

"Good afternoon, dear," said the proprietress, as Amy entered one at random. "Looking for a room, are you?"

"I'm interested in a room that allows Pokemon," replied Amy carefully.

"Well, of course, we allow Pokemon! We charge two hundred dollars a night."

Amy cast her memory about to remember how much money she had without rifling through her purse. She had enough to cover tonight. After handing over the cash, she received a key to her room in return.

"Have a lovely stay, dear."

"Thank you," Amy said, walking up the stairs to find her room on the first floor.

The room was small, with an even smaller single bed and a Pokebed in a corner for her Pokemon. With a flash of red light, Amy's Pokemon materialised from their Pokeballs and began investigating the room inquisitively. Growlithe settled on the Pokebed, Nidorina drank from the bowl of water and Cubone got onto the bed and looked out of the window at the ships docked in the bay.

"Off the bed, Cubone," said Amy absently, as she entered the bathroom to wash her hands.

She turned off the tap and regarded her reflection in the mirror with shock. Her hair, usually maintained with expensive lotions, had gone from silky to frizzy in a matter of days. Her skin was paler and she had dark circles under her eyes from stress. She tried to adjust her hair into a more flattering position, but there was none to be had. Her hair had become a permanent mess.

Sighing, Amy dried her hands on the towel and entered the bedroom. Growlithe and Nidorina were curled up asleep in the Pokebed, while Cubone ran up to her. Amy picked him up carefully and walked to the window, looking out at the view.

"It's nice, isn't it..." Amy mused, remembering when she had boarded, when all in her life was fine.

She set Cubone down upon the floor, walked over to her bed and set the alarm for an hour. Fully clothed, she slumped onto her bed for a nap.


	25. Natalie vs Lt Surge, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

While Amy took a nap in her hotel suite, Daniel walked around Vermilion City. He spotted Natalie sitting at a deck chair, sipping a water bottle as she watched the yachts in the Vermilion Harbor.

"Natalie!" he called out, running over to her as his Pokemon followed in his wake.

Natalie turned around, beaming. Her Pokemon were with her, too.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted," she said, her cheeks glowing as she turned back to the harbor. "Look at the view!"

The sunlight shimmered off the water in the bay. Several yachts were floating lazily on the water, their inhabitants looking up at the behemoth that was the S.S. Anne.

"What a big ship..." Daniel remarked, trying to count the multitude of windows and peering at those who were on the deck, their figures insubstantial from this distance.

"I'd love to go on it one day..." said Natalie dreamily.

"We will," Daniel said firmly, sitting down beside her. Natalie turned to him. "One day, when we have enough money, we will book rooms for us and our Pokemon and we will tour Kanto!"

"Sounds fun!" Natalie exclaimed, giggling.

They sat and watched the pier in silence, their Pokemon gazing in awe at the splendour laid out before them. People walked past them, wheeling their suitcases or triple-checking their carry-ons, careful not to let their tickets slip out of their sight.

"I had a look around before you arrived and the Vermilion Gym is over there," Natalie pointed to a large building overlooking the pier. "Do you want to battle first or should I go?"

"What type of Pokemon does the Gym Leader use?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know," said Natalie. "You head to the Pokemon Center and heal your Pokemon. I'll meet you at the Gym, OK?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded, getting up and walking off. "Don't wander too far!"

"I won't!" Natalie laughed, picking up Horsea in her arms and walking in the direction of the Vermilion Gym.

Glancing down at her Pokemon, Natalie asked, "Are you guys ready to take on a Gym Leader?"

Squirtle nodded with determination. Poliwag jumped up and down. Butterfree let out a chirrup of affirmation. Horsea made a small, nearly inaudible sound.

"It's OK, Horsea," Natalie reassured. "You haven't had much practice yet, I know. I'll let you battle the next Gym Leader when you're ready, once we've had time to train."

Horsea nodded, settling back into Natalie's arms with a sigh of relief. Smiling to herself, Natalie approached the entrance of the Gym; an imposing set of double doors before her.

"Horsea, did you know? My first Gym battle was against a Rock-type Gym Leader. Squirtle beat him to a pulp, didn't you?"

Squirtle nodded enthusiastically.

"Then my second Gym battle was against a Water-type Gym Leader. That was a little harder, because we were up against Pokemon who were just as proficient in the water as Squirtle and Poliwag were. Butterfree was able to fly, though, so that gave us an advantage."

Butterfree chirped merrily from above, settling down to rest on Natalie's shoulder. Natalie hugged Horsea as Squirtle and Poliwag played with each other. Natalie was lost in her memories.

"Natalie!" said Daniel, appearing from nowhere all of a sudden. Natalie jerked back to reality.

"Hi!" she smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Yep, everything went well," Daniel said. Meowth and Bellsprout emerged from behind him, as well as Ekans, who slithered beside Daniel. "So, which of us should go first?"

"Let's play rock-paper-scissors to decide!" said Natalie, forming her hand into a fist. Daniel copied her.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" said Natalie and Daniel in unison. Daniel kept his fist balled, for 'rock', while Natalie lay her palm flat, for 'paper'.

"Aha! I go first!" Natalie said in triumph. "Let's show this Gym Leader who's boss!"

Natalie pushed open the double doors and entered, with Daniel following behind. The Gym had a battlefield in the centre, with elevated podiums on both sides of the field. Spotlights shone to provide illumination.

"What gives?" Daniel asked, looking around the place. "There's nobody here."

"Brock's Gym was filled with boulders and Misty's was a swimming pool. This Gym doesn't have _anything_ other than a battlefield! Maybe this Gym doesn't have a specialised type?"

"WELCOME!" called a voice, echoing around the room.

Daniel and Natalie glanced around, but couldn't see anybody.

"Where are you?" called Natalie, to which the room plunged into darkness. "Ah!"

There was an odd whirring sound and a spotlight shone in the middle of the battlefield, illuminating both podiums. Upon the podium opposite the entrance, was a muscular man wearing combat fatigues and a tank top. His blonde hair was spiky and he looked rugged, Daniel noted.

"I AM LT. SURGE. WHICH OF YOU WILL BATTLE ME?" he boomed.

"I will!" Natalie called out, approaching the podium. "Is it absolutely necessary to yell? I can hear you just fine - "

"YOU?" Lt. Surge laughed. "YOU WITH THE WATER POKEMON?"

"Yes! I challenge you, Lt. Surge!" Natalie stepped up to the podium, which was elevated just enough to allow her to step onto it. Daniel stood spectator from nearby, barely illuminated by the spotlight that hung from above.

"I'VE SERVED IN THE ARMY, MISSY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY ENEMIES CALLED ME IN BATTLE?"

"I have no idea!" Natalie yelled, trying to match his volume, but to no avail.

Lt. Surge grinned, retrieving a Pokeball from his pocket. He threw it in the air, caught it, then tossed it into the battlefield. "THEY CALL ME - THE LIGHTNING AMERICAN!"

With a flash of red light, Voltorb appeared on Lt. Surge's side of the field. It looked not unlike the Pokeball that it was contained it only moments before.

"Lightning?" Natalie repeated in disbelief. "You - you use Electric-type Pokemon?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, MISSY! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! BRING IT ON!"

"Oh, no..." Natalie whispered, looking down at Horsea. Horsea looked back at Natalie, frail and with fear in its eyes.

"You can do it, Natalie!" called Daniel, almost a shadow from where he stood. "I believe in you!"

Natalie nodded, turning back to the battle. "You want a fight, Surge; I'll give you one. I choose you, Squirtle!"

Squirtle ran onto the battlefield, pumping its fists as it faced Voltorb.

"YOU'VE GOT GUTS, KID." Lt. Surge said. "VOLTORB, SCREECH!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Natalie called out.

Squirtle withdrew into its shell as Voltorb let out a screech which bounced off Squirtle's shell, not harming it. Squirtle emerged from its shell and ran towards Voltorb.

"VOLTORB, TACKLE!" Lt. Surge shouted.

"Squirtle, Bite!" Natalie cried.

Voltorb began rolling towards Squirtle at a fast pace; Squirtle was smart enough not to attempt the attack and dodged instead, avoiding the spherical blur that was Voltorb.

"Water Gun!" cried Natalie.

Squirtle landed on its feet and released a jet of water from its mouth directed at Voltorb. The jet of water was deflected by the speed at which Voltorb was spinning and Voltorb headed towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle, watch out!" Natalie shouted, as Squirtle dodged Voltorb's attack again. An idea occurred to her. "Squirtle, use Water Gun as it turns around!"

Squirtle landed on its feet, facing Voltorb as it released another jet of water from its mouth. True enough, as Voltorb turned around, Squirtle's jet of water blasted Voltorb on its side, toppling its trajectory and confusing it.

"Squirtle, Bite Attack!" shouted Natalie.

"VOLTORB, USE SONICBOOM!"

Voltorb shuddered as Squirtle ran towards it, releasing a shockwave headed for Squirtle. Squirtle only just avoided it, heading to Voltorb at a smart pace and launching upon it, sinking his teeth in. Voltorb let out a shriek of pain, releasing a Screech attack which sent Squirtle staggering backwards.

"VOLTORB, TACKLE!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" cried Natalie.

Squirtle inhaled and released a jet of water as Voltorb launched itself at Squirtle. The jet of water blasted Voltorb into the podium again, knocking it unconscious.

"Nice going, Squirtle!" Natalie cheered, as Squirtle ran back to its side of the field.

Lt. Surge returned Voltorb to its Pokeball, pocketing it.

"YOU'RE NOT BAD, KID. LET'S SEE YOU TAKE ON MY NEXT POKEMON!"

The Pokeball which Lt. Surge threw into the battlefield burst forth to reveal Pikachu, waving its spiky tail and emanating a distinct electrical charge.

"Squirtle, be careful!" warned Natalie. Squirtle nodded, facing Pikachu with grim determination.

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

"Squirtle - "

But before Natalie could finish her sentence, Pikachu had tackled Squirtle, sending it flying across the battlefield and landing painfully in a heap in front of Natalie's podium.

"PIKACHU, THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell as Pikachu released a bolt of lightning which shot out at Squirtle, electrifying him inside his own shell.

"HIDING WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD!" warned Lt. Surge, as Squirtle emerged from its shell, thoroughly beaten and bruised. "I TRACK DOWN ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

Natalie was too choked up with tears to cry out as Pikachu tackled Squirtle again, sending it flying into the shadows where it was unseen.

"I'll look after him, Natalie!" called Daniel, running over to the unlit area, assisted by Meowth who illuminated the area partially.

Natalie turned to Lt. Surge, her eyes wet. "I'll take you down, Surge!"

"THAT'S LIEUTENANT SURGE TO YOU!" he roared. "AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FORGET IT!"

In her sunny optimism, Natalie had tried to overlook the fact that all her Pokemon were susceptible to Electric-type attacks, including Butterfree, who was a dual Bug/Flying type. A pit of disappointment began to form as she realised she should've prepared better.

"CHOOSE YOUR NEXT POKEMON! IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD TO DELAY!"

Natalie regarded Lt. Surge's Pikachu. It packed a hefty punch with its Electric-type attacks and its speed was amazing, especially when using Quick Attack.

"I choose my next Pokemon!" said Natalie. "Butterfree!"

Butterfree swooped into the battlefield, shimmering more than anybody in the spotlight.

"A FLYING-TYPE? MY PIKACHU WILL JOLT YOU BACK TO YOUR SENSES! PIKACHU, THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Butterfree, dodge the attack and head for Pikachu!" Natalie shouted.

Pikachu released a bolt of lightning from its cheeks, headed towards Butterfree. Butterfree swooped sideways to avoid it and the lightning bolt struck the wall of the Gym in the darkness.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" shouted Natalie.

Butterfree released a telekinetic wave which blasted Pikachu backwards, then Butterfree continued flying towards Pikachu and tackled it, sending it sprawled onto its back in front of Lt. Surge's podium. Butterfree flew back to Natalie's side of the field, flapping its wings furiously as Natalie applauded from her podium. Daniel emerged from the shadows, clutching injured Squirtle in his arms, who was quite unconscious.

"Is he OK?" asked Natalie.

"I'll take him to the Pokemon Center - "

"PIKACHU, THUNDER WAVE!"

Pikachu released a charge of electricity which struck Butterfree, entangling it in electricity and paralysing it.

"Butterfree, no!" Natalie screamed, as Butterfree slid to the ground, unable to move.

"THUNDERSHOCK, PIKACHU!"

Pikachu released another bolt of lightning which blasted Butterfree where it lay, sending it writhing in pain near Natalie's podium where it rolled over several times, twitching.

"Butterfree!" Natalie gasped, reaching for a Paralyz Heal from her backpack.

"FINISH IT! QUICK ATTACK!"

Pikachu disappeared and reappeared in a second, tackling Butterfree into Natalie's podium, where it slid down to the ground and lay immobile.

"Butterfree!" called Natalie in concern. She retrieved its Pokeball and returned Butterfree to it in a flash of red light.

"WATER AND FLYING-TYPES ARE NO MATCH FOR MY POKEMON! HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET?"

Natalie was aghast at her foolishness. If she hadn't been distracted, Butterfree could've finished Pikachu off... no! She had been concerned about Squirtle. The wellbeing of her Pokemon was more important than winning a battle. But this wasn't just any battle!

"CONTEMPLATING SURRENDER?" Lt. Surge taunted. "YOU KNOW HOW THEY TREAT COWARDICE IN THE ARMY?"

"No!" Natalie yelled back. "I will defeat you! I choose Poliwag!"

Poliwag stepped forward, waving its feather tail as it faced Pikachu.

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

"Poliwag - "

As Pikachu appeared in front of Poliwag, it was blasted by an unseen force which sent it sprawled in front of Poliwag. Pikachu didn't move.

"WHAT?" Lt. Surge shouted. Upon closer inspection, Pikachu was asleep - Poliwag had used its Hypnosis attack pre emptively, just before Pikachu could land a hit.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!" Natalie screamed, not missing a beat.

Poliwag released a jet of water which blasted Pikachu, sending it across the field where it lay in front of Lt. Surge's podium. It struggled to stand -

"Quickly, Poliwag!" Natalie called from her podium. "Use Water Gun again!"

Pikachu leapt to avoid the jet, but Poliwag redirected the water blast and hit Pikachu full in the face, slamming flat onto the ground.

"PIKACHU!" roared Lt. Surge.

"Good work, Poliwag!" said Natalie. "You've won against an Electric-type Pokemon!"

With a twinge, Natalie remembered Squirtle and Butterfree, her first two Pokemon who were already out of the running. Natalie looked down, noticing Daniel had disappeared. He must've gone to the Pokemon Center to heal Squirtle.

"YOU THINK THAT'S ALL? I'VE GOT ONE FINAL POKEMON TO SHOW YOU WHAT THE REAL POWER OF ELECTRICITY CAN DO..."

Lt. Surge returned Pikachu to its Pokeball, then retrieved another from his pocket.

"GO, RAICHU!" he yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the battlefield where it erupted with a burst of red light and returned to Lt. Surge's hand.

"Raichu?" Natalie was tremulous. "You have a Raichu?"

Raichu was the evolved form of Pikachu. It was a bipedal rodent, with bifurcated ears and a long, thin tail which ended in the shape of a lightning bolt. An electrical charge emanated from its cheeks as Raichu balled its fists and stared down at Poliwag menacingly.

"RAICHU, THUNDERBOLT!" roared Lt. Surge.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" cried Natalie.

Poliwag released a hypnotic wave at Raichu as Raichu released a powerful bolt of lightning directed at Poliwag. Raichu was blasted by the hypnotic wave, keeling over. Raichu's Thunderbolt electrified Poliwag, causing it to emit a high-pitched wail before it fell over, unconscious.

"No..." Natalie whispered, as Poliwag lay still. She realised Raichu had been hit by Poliwag's Hypnosis attack, watching its chest heave in peaceful slumber. "Your Raichu's asleep! It's a draw!"

"YOU THINK A LIEUTENANT DOESN'T HAVE SUPPLIES?"

_Oh, no... he has an Awakening. When Raichu wakes up, he'll be the only Pokemon left_ standing. Natalie concluded, horrified._ I've lost..._

Natalie was startled to see Horsea jump out of her arms and onto the podium's dashboard.

"Horsea?" Natalie blinked in disbelief. "B-but, you can't battle!"

Horsea made an impatient noise, then jumped off the dashboard and into the battlefield below.

"Horsea!" Natalie screamed, gripping the dashboard in horror as she glanced over to see Horsea, slightly injured, having landed on its tail. "I'm coming down to get you - "

"YOU MAY NOT ENTER THE BATTLEFIELD WHILE POKEMON ARE FIGHTING!"

"My Horsea is not going to get hurt! I'd rather - "

"No, Natalie!" shouted Daniel.

Natalie turned around to see Daniel, clutching a wriggling Squirtle in his arms. Squirtle pointed at the battlefield with hand signals.

"Horsea wants to battle?" Natalie asked Squirtle, who nodded. "But - "

"RAICHU!" Lt. Surge shouted, pulling an Awakening from his pocket and aiming the spray bottle at Raichu.

Horsea emitted a high-pitched squeal as it released dark ink from its mouth, covering Raichu and much of the battlefield in the slippery substance. It became immediately unclear where Raichu was, for the ink had obscured Raichu's figure.

"Horsea!" Natalie called, the warmth coming back into her face, realising there was a chance to salvage this battle. "Bubble!"

Horsea took a deep intake of breath, then released a stream of bubbles at Raichu, all of which caused Raichu to irritably shake in its sleep.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T FIND MY POKEMON?" Lt. Surge yelled, aiming the spray bottle for where Raichu had shifted upon getting attacked. He held the trigger, spraying a misty blue liquid which encased Raichu. Raichu did not awaken.

"GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"Horsea's Smokescreen attack has covered Raichu in ink! Your Awakening can't penetrate it!" said Daniel.

"Horsea, use Bubble attack on Raichu!" Natalie said triumphantly.

Horsea took a deep breath, expelling another stream of bubbles which popped on impact onto Raichu, causing more pain.

"RAICHU!" Lt. Surge's voice was agonised; there was nothing he could do. "GRR..."

"Surrender this battle, Lt. Surge!" Natalie called. "Your Raichu will only continue to get hurt if you don't stop!"

"I NEVER SURRENDER, LITTLE GIRL! I AM THE LIGHTNING AMERICAN!"

"Your Pokemon's wellbeing have to be your first priority!" Natalie said, facing Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge was silent, looking down at Raichu, encased in ink. "I agree."

At a normal tone, Lt. Surge's voice was almost inaudible. Natalie gasped. "You mean it?"

"Natalie, you won!" Daniel's voice jolted her back to reality. "You won!"

Colour began rising in her cheeks, then, as Lt. Surge returned Raichu to its Pokeball, Natalie dismounted the podium, rushing to Horsea's side and embracing it into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do something that crazy again!" Natalie warned. "I was so worried!"

Squirtle ran up to Natalie, his arms outstretched. Natalie gathered him up for a hug, too. "I'm so glad you're OK, Squirtle!"

Lt. Surge dismounted his podium and began walking towards Natalie. Natalie wiped her eyes, standing up to meet his gaze as Horsea stayed in Natalie's arms while Squirtle stayed near her side, guarding her determinedly.

"I underestimated you... of all the Trainers I've faced, I've never been defeated by someone who only uses Pokemon with a type disadvantage to Electric Pokemon." Lt. Surge offered his hand. "You've got guts, kid!"

Natalie shook his hand, surprised to find a hard object in his palm. She withdrew her arm and opened her palm - it was the Thunder Badge, an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center.

"You deserve it." Lt. Surge said proudly.

"Thank you," Natalie said, smiling at him. "Lieutenant."

Lt. Surge withdrew a wad of cash and gave it to Natalie. It was roughly twenty two hundred dollars.

Startled, Daniel and Natalie jumped in surprise as Lt. Surge yelled, "DON'T SPEND IT ALL IN ONE PLACE!"

Trying to clear their ears, they laughed together as their Pokemon became irritable from the sudden shock.

"Ah! You must be my next challenger!" said Lt. Surge, rounding on Daniel.

"Yes, I'd like to challenge you - "

"My Gym's closing now. Come back in the morning and I'll battle you then," he said. "Besides, I've got all this ink on my floor to clean up..."

Daniel and Natalie laughed as they exited the Gym, waving a goodbye to Lt. Surge who nodded in return. As they exited, it struck them how late it was.

"We should book a hotel room," said Daniel, worried. "I hope there's a vacancy!"


	26. A Chance Encounter

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Amy opened her eyes, immediately glad for the better lodgings she had been able to purchase than the rough sleep she had the night before. Her eyes strayed to the alarm clock and she let out a gasp. The alarm clock was in pieces on the floor.

"Oh, no!" Amy gasped, as her Pokemon stirred from their sleep. She picked up the broken fragments, looking up as Cubone approached. "How did this happen?"

Cubone pointed to the pet bed, indicating sleep, then mimed hitting the alarm clock with his club.

"Cubone! Did you break the alarm clock because it woke you?"

Cubone nodded frantically, glad that he had been able to communicate effectively.

"I'll have to pay for this!" Amy said in despair, slumping back down on the bed. Noticing the change in tone, Growlithe barked and Cubone glanced up at his Trainer, uncertain how to proceed.

Amy scooped Cubone into her arms, aware that he was still new to having rules enforced.

"We don't own this place, so we..." Amy's voice trembled. "We have to respect property. And I-I don't have that much money, so..."

Amy burst into tears, uncontrollable sobbing that led to weak gasps as she tried to contain herself. Nidorina ran up to face Amy, Growlithe leapt onto the bed to nuzzle her and Cubone wrapped his arms around her, to the extent he could manage. Amy sniffed a couple times and wiped her face with the back of her palm, hating herself for losing control.

Amy tried to focus her thoughts, wishing she could have a nice, long soak in the bath to calm her mind. She swallowed her tears, standing up, her resolve building itself up back again. She glanced out the window.

"It's too late to face the Gym Leader now, so we'll stay inside and have a nice dinner." Amy said, reaching for the phone, before remembering that room service charges were astronomical. Amy headed for the door. "I'll be back soon with dinner, OK?"

Amy locked the room with her key, descending the stairs slowly as she fixed her hair and dabbed at her eyes with her palm.

_I must look horrible, _thought Amy. _At least I won't run into anyone who knows me._

Amy reached the end of the stairs and entered the reception area, where she approached the receptionist.

"Good evening, dear," said the woman, glancing up from her paperwork.

"Good evening. I was wondering if you might know of any, uh, takeout places nearby?"

"Well, certainly! There's a pizza parlour that's open until late. It's just opposite the Pokemon Center. Do you know where that is?"

Amy nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"Keep warm, dear," the receptionist called out after her.

It was freezing outside! As Amy walked towards the Pokemon Center, she noticed that the S.S. Anne had departed and it made her feel a bit lonely.

Upon reaching the Pokemon Center, Amy saw the pizza parlour opposite it, fairly busy with plenty of customers to be seen through its opaque double doors. Intent on heading for the warmth inside, Amy strode towards the building, reaching for the doors and pulling them open -

"Oh!"

Amy collided with a girl the same height, knocking her off-balance and causing her to nearly drop the box of pizza she was holding.

"I'm sorry!" Amy exclaimed, hand to her frantically beating heart. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" the girl beamed, leaning on the open door to steady herself. She peered at Amy. "Have we met before?"

Amy looked closely at the girl. She had red hair that stopped short of her waist, a light dusting of freckles on her face and wore a long-sleeved jumper with shorts and sandals. She did look familiar - but Amy couldn't place her.

From inside, a customer called, "Hey! Don't let all the warmth get out!"

Amy stepped backwards to allow the girl to exit, allowing the door to close automatically shut behind her. The smell of the pizza was delicious. It was then that Amy noticed a Squirtle following the girl.

"You're a Pokemon Trainer?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Natalie nodded, smiling as she patted Squirtle on the head. Squirtle tapped Natalie on the leg, pointing to the pizza, but Natalie shook her head. "Not yet, Squirtle; we're eating back at the hotel."

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Amy asked conversationally.

"The Seaside Inn," said Natalie. Amy's heart took a jump.

"I'm staying there," Amy said.

"How about you join us for some pizza?" Natalie asked, although Amy hesitated.

"I don't want to impose..." Amy said, out of habit.

"Come on!" Natalie grabbed her wrist, tugging her along in an unexpected display of friendship. "We've got enough pizza to go round! Let's go!"

Surprised, Amy followed the girl in the direction of the hotel, her spirits lifted all of a sudden.

Daniel looked up as Natalie unlocked the door, the smell of the pizza wafting in before she entered. As she closed the door, Squirtle leapt up in frantic anticipation and the other Pokemon gathered round to grab a slice.

"Not yet, guys..." Natalie said. "Daniel, could you grab the paper plates for me? We've got an unexpected guest coming over."

"A guest?" Daniel asked, setting the paper plates on the small dining table. Natalie had asked at reception for a double suite, which included two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, a desk overlooking the pier and a small kitchenette-cum-living room. It had cost her almost a thousand dollars, to which Daniel had protested, but Natalie had waived his concerns aside.

"We literally bumped into each other as I was leaving the pizza parlour. She's gone to her room to collect her Pokemon."

"Do we have enough pizza to go around?" Daniel mumbled, concerned there might not be enough left after feeding the guest.

Natalie opened the lid of the pizza box, revealing a cheese-and-ham pizza which could easily feed five.

"We may need some help finishing it all!" said Natalie.

Meowth had climbed onto the kitchen bench, trying to assert superiority and wiggling his behind as he prepared to spring onto Natalie.

"Meowth, get down," Daniel ordered, as Meowth sat still, but not moving from the bench. Sighing, Daniel picked Meowth up and stroked him until he was calm. There was a quiet knock on the door and Natalie called, "Come in!"

Amy entered, having changed into a short-sleeved white shirt and a pair of jeans, unconsciously smoothing her frizzy blonde hair and standing on the periphery of the room. Growlithe appeared from behind her, having run in from the hallway and began barking at the smell of the pizza. Nidorina ran in, too, followed by Cubone, waddling as Amy scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh, a Growlithe!" exclaimed Natalie, holding the pizza out of his reach. "He's really hungry!"

"We haven't had lunch yet," Amy explained. She jumped a little, noticing the inert boy sitting on the floor holding a Meowth. "Oh, I believe we haven't met yet."

Daniel stood, offering his hand and trying to contain Meowth with the other, who was desperately trying to escape his grasp, oblivious to the newcomer.

"I'm Daniel," he said, shaking her hand.

"My name's Amy," she said politely. She turned to Natalie. "I brought my pet bowls for the Pokemon."

"Just set them down in the kitchen," Natalie said, as she cut the pizza into slices and began serving it onto plates. "Daniel, could you get the desk chair for Amy? We've only two chairs."

"Sure," said Daniel. Amy watched him out the corner of her eye as she set down three empty pet bowls for her Pokemon.

_He is very passive_, she noted. _Are these two dating?_

The Pokemon scattered as Natalie walked towards the kitchen, reforming a tight circle around her that made it impossible to navigate to the kitchen without meeting the stares of several dribbling Pokemon faces.

"Growlithe, Nidorina, make room for Natalie," said Amy sternly. Cubone was wriggling in her arms like a newborn baby.

Natalie stepped carefully over Bellsprout, avoided Ekans' wriggling body and filled up each plate separately with a slice of pizza, before turning to Amy and asking, "Could you hold them back for me? They'll maul each other for the first bit of food I put down, no matter who it belongs to."

Amy obliged, gently holding the other Pokemon at bay and giving her a chance to see them up close. All Pokemon eyes were on the food, not her. Bellsprout and Ekans were easy to hold back, though Ekans looked less intimidating with its hungry gaze on something other than herself. Squirtle was waving his arms for food, while Poliwag could do little but watch without any arms to fight through the mass. Meowth was still in Daniel's arms, while Cubone was on the threshold of escaping from Amy's embrace.

"There they go..." said Natalie. Amy had to admit, even served up in pet bowls on the floor, the pizza was delicious. Amy helped Natalie divide the Pokemon so they knew to focus on their individual bowls rather than squabbling with one another for a single pet bowl.

As the Pokemon ate contentedly, Amy let Cubone eat from his as Daniel's Meowth skidded on the kitchen tiles in its anticipation to get to its own food bowl. Amy filled up the water bowls for the Pokemon, while Natalie released two Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

"Oh!" Amy gasped, as Butterfree settled on top of the counter and began eating some of the pizza. Natalie collected Horsea in her arms and fed it by hand.

"Your Butterfree is beautiful," Amy said, realising why Butterfree had to be fed on top of the counter with its fragile body.

"I have to feed Poliwag and Horsea by hand," Natalie said, picking Poliwag up and putting her on the counter. Poliwag and Horsea waddled over and began eating their food noisily. All of the other Pokemon were content to eat from their bowls on the ground.

"So, which of these Pokemon are yours, Daniel?" Amy asked, attempting to make conversation with the shy boy.

"Meowth, Bellsprout and Ekans," said Daniel, regaining some of his fervour. His face became animated as he locked onto the subject of his Pokemon. "Your Pokemon seem very loyal."

Amy glanced to where her Growlithe and Nidorina were eating, much less noisily than the others. Cubone clutched his bone club while he ate.

"Let's eat!" said Natalie enthusiastically.

Daniel took the seat in between Amy and Natalie. Amy hid the fact that she had never eaten anything with her hands and took the plunge, dripping sauce on her fingers as she ate the pizza in small bites.

"So, Amy, are you collecting Gym Badges as well?" Natalie asked, nudging Daniel to make further conversation.

Amy nodded. "I've collected two so far. The Gym Badges from Pewter and Cerulean City."

"So has Daniel," said Natalie, looking at him.

"I'm gonna challenge the Vermilion Gym tomorrow," Daniel said, wiping his mouth, aware of how his table manners were lacking with Amy's.

"Oh, I see." Amy turned to Natalie. "Are you collecting Badges as well?"

"Yep, I've just won the Thunderbadge from Lt. Surge." Natalie replied.

"He uses Electric Pokemon, doesn't he?" Amy asked, as Natalie nodded. "That must've been tough fighting him with Water Pokemon."

"You have _no_ idea! I thought I was a goner! Right, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, his eyes downcast. Perhaps he was just nervous with meeting new people, Amy thought.

Taking the initiative, Amy asked, "Where do you two come from?"

"I used to live in Viridian City," said Natalie, kicking Daniel under the table.

"Ow!" Daniel said, to Amy's surprise and causing her to face him. "I'm from Pallet Town."

"It's a nice town," Amy said, swallowing her food. "Very charming."

Natalie left the table to help Poliwag and Horsea with their food. Daniel and Amy, unsure of what to say, moodily ignored one another.

_I can't imagine sharing a hotel room with a boy. _Amy thought.

Their eyes met and they felt a little guilty, instantly trying to clear the air.

"I'm a little shy," Daniel said, not meeting her eyes. "I should've said that. I can come across a little forward."

Emboldened, Amy said, "I'm unaccustomed to, er, this kind of situation."

"What kind of situation?" asked Daniel.

"I'm really, uh," Amy smoothed her hair, uncomfortable with the sudden foray into an opinion this private. It was the split ends she felt at the end of her fingertips which brought her home. "I don't like to meet new people either. I prefer my solitude, too."

Daniel's expression lightened and he leaned forward. "I was worried I was coming across a bit rude."

Surprised by his frank honesty, Amy smiled. "Not at all."

Interrupting the soliloquy with a smile, Natalie chimed in, "I'm glad you two have stopped ignoring each other!"

Amy smiled at her. She stood up from the chair, wiping her lips with the napkin. "I should head back to my room. I've got to get up early to face the Gym Leader."

"Oh, Daniel's battling the Gym Leader tomorrow, too! Perhaps we'll meet again?" Natalie asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Amy smiled, one hand on the doorknob. "Growlithe, Nidorina, Cubone. Let's go."

Growlithe bounded away from the pet bowl and towards Amy. Nidorina followed with Cubone hot in pursuit.

"If you'd like, we can all go together?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Amy said, glad to find a solution out of the blue. "I'd like that. Room 107."

Amy opened the door and exited, her Pokemon behind her, as she closed the door shut.

"She seems like a nice enough person," Daniel said, taking the plates and cutlery from the table and putting them in the sink.

"She's got really cute Pokemon!" said Natalie, helping to clear the empty pet bowls on top of the kitchen counter, while Daniel cleared the pet bowls underneath. They wiped the kitchen counter down together, as well as the dining table.

"If you wake up before me, knock on my door," said Natalie, as her Pokemon rushed into her bedroom, anticipating a warm and comfortable Pokebed. "Night."

"Goodnight," replied Daniel, heading into his own bedroom, where Meowth was already curled up on his bed, snoozing.

* * *

Amy closed the door of her hotel room behind her, watching as her Pokemon spread themselves about the room. Amy noticed how smaller and more spartan her accommodations were, wondering if Daniel and Natalie came from money. More likely they combined their earnings for accommodation and food, since they were travelling as a couple...

_Are they a couple?_ Amy asked herself. _It's not any of my business..._

Amy lay down on her bed, joined by Cubone who tried in vain to jump onto the bed. Amy helped him up, holding him close as she pondered her night. She welcomed the idea of friends, but tonight had been a shock for her. There were so authentic, so real it was jarring. Amy was only ever used to social doublespeak, mindlessly following a polite script of interminable courtesies. It wouldn't be long before they asked her about her past - there was no way she could divulge to them her situation.

What would they think of her? What would anyone think of her? Again, the clouds of doubt and misery settled when she just thought she had got rid of them, and her narcissistic tendencies struggled to accept that anyone could like her beyond the facade so she carefully crafted to protect her inner fragility.


	27. Amy vs Lt Surge, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

The next morning, Daniel and Natalie exited their hotel room, their bags packed and their Pokemon behind them.

"What room is she in?" Daniel asked, as they walked along the hallway, their footsteps echoing on the wooden floor.

"107. Here we are," said Natalie, knocking on the door.

"In a moment!" replied a familiar voice. A few seconds passed, then the door opened and Amy emerged.

"Hi," Natalie beamed.

"Hello," Amy smiled, then nodded curtly to Daniel.

"Hello," replied Daniel, turning to Natalie. "Shall we go?"

They walked down the stairs together, turning and walking into the reception.

"Good morning!" said the receptionist, upon seeing the three of them. "Checking out, are we?"

"Yes!" Natalie said, retrieving the money from her backpack. "Thank you for a wonderful stay. It was lovely."

Amy saw the wad of cash in Natalie's palm as she handed it over.

_They don't have enough to be rich, but they must be good Trainers, _thought Amy.

"We'll meet you outside," Natalie said, taking Daniel's arm and leading him outside.

"But I have to pay my half - "

"Don't worry, I've covered it," Natalie smiled, as they opened the door and headed outside. "You can pay for the next one!"

As Daniel and Natalie exited the building, Amy walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, dear," the receptionist said, as Amy retrieved the cash from her purse, hesitating a little.

"I broke the alarm clock in my room by mistake. How much will it cost to replace it?"

"Oh, that's no bother. Twenty dollars will be fine, dear."

Amy added a twenty dollar note to the wad of cash she handed over, asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, dear. Accidents happen," smiled the lady. "You have a good day."

"You too," said Amy, turning and heading for the exit.

Bright, early morning sunlight greeted her. She saw Daniel and Natalie not too far away and joined them.

"Hi guys," Amy said, trying for a note of enthusiasm. Her nerves had been shaken all night by facing the ordeal of facing a Gym Leader again.

"Hi," replied Daniel. "So, we were talking, Natalie and I... we were wondering which of us will fight the Gym Leader first?"

Amy hesitated, thinking.

"How about you two battle for it?" Natalie asked. Daniel and Amy stared at her.

"Battle?" Daniel asked.

"Why not?" said Natalie. "It's still early. You've got the whole day to battle the Gym Leader."

"Well, it'll be good for the practise," said Amy, turning to Daniel.

"Do you want to battle?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Amy nodded. "Where shall we battle?"

"There's a route to the east of Vermilion which has more than enough room," said Daniel. "Shall we?"

Amy followed him and Natalie as they walked west out of Vermilion City.

The route had a few Trainers battling and catching Pokemon, with the fresh breeze of another new morning ruffling the treetops. As Daniel and Amy looked for a space to fight, they were interrupted by the appearance of two Trainers running up to them. One was an older man, the other a young boy.

"Hey! Do you two want to battle?" asked the young boy.

Daniel and Amy looked at each other, then Amy turned to the boy. "We're about to battle each other. Sorry."

"Aw, man," said the boy, looking up at the older man.. "I just got the Cascadebadge! I'm really good, aren't I, grandpa?"

The older man, in his seventies, nodded. "He's a good boy. Why don't you take us both on?"

"Both of you?" Daniel asked. "A double battle?"

"Sure!" beamed the young boy.

"Well..." Daniel turned to Amy, who shrugged and nodded. "OK, then."

"Oh, boy! Yippee!" said the young boy, making space for a battlefield as his grandpa followed him.

"This will be good practise, I suppose," said Daniel, as he and Amy stepped back to allocate a certain amount of room for the battlefield. "We are facing a Gym Leader, after all."

"Speak for yourself," said Amy, surprising Daniel with a smile. "Bring it on!"

Daniel and Amy retrieved their first Pokeball, as the youngster and his grandpa opposite them did the same.

"I'm Amy," Amy shouted.

"And I'm Daniel," Daniel added.

"My name's Dillon. This is my grandpa." said the boy, Dillon.

"Heh, but my name is Jasper," chuckled the grandpa, Jasper.

Daniel and Amy nodded. "Ready?"

"Can we make this a two Pokemon max battle?" asked Dillon.

"Sure," said Amy. "We have no problem with that."

"OK!" Dillon said brightly, throwing his Pokeball into the fray. "Go, Sandshrew!"

"Oddish, go!" shouted Jasper.

Sandshrew and Oddish burst forth from their Pokeballs in a flash of red light. Sandshrew waved its claws in the air and Oddish hopped from one foot to the other, the leaves upon its head waving in the breeze.

"Go, Growlithe!" Amy threw her Pokeball into the battlefield, revealing Growlithe in a burst of red light. Growlithe pawed the ground, watching Sandshrew carefully.

"Bellsprout, go!" Daniel shouted, as Bellsprout burst forth from its Pokeball. Bellsprout waved its leaf arms at Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, Sand-Attack on Growlithe!" shouted Jasper.

"Oddish, use Poisonpowder on Growlithe!" shouted Dillon.

"Growlithe, Leer on Oddish!" Amy cried.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip on Sandshrew!" Daniel shouted.

Growlithe fixed Oddish with a gleaming stare which halted its attack, while Sandshrew kicked up a mound of dirt at Growlithe. Growlithe stumbled, yelping as sand got in its eyes, while Bellsprout unleashed its Vine Whip attack at Sandshrew. Sandshrew was painfully whipped by the vines, falling to the ground.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder!" shouted Jasper.

"Bellsprout, Wrap on Sandshrew!" Daniel cried.

"Growlithe, Ember on Oddish!" Amy shouted.

"Sandshrew, Slash Attack on Bellsprout!" Dillon yelled.

As Oddish released a cloud of shining dust into the air, Growlithe was unable to remove the sand from its eyes, whimpering as Bellsprout released vines at Sandshrew, stopping it in its tracks and wrapping firmly around Sandshrew's body. As the shining dust settled and dispersed, both Bellsprout and Growlithe were asleep, but Sandshrew was unconscious.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel cried, reaching for an Awakening. He saw that Amy was shame-faced, not having one in her possession and threw his Awakening to her.

"Me?" Amy asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Daniel said, as Dillon returned the unconscious Sandshrew to its Pokeball. "Quick - "

"Oddish, use Absorb on Growlithe!" Jasper shouted.

Oddish glowed with a green light, blasting Growlithe with a concentrated beam of energy. As Growlithe slept peacefully, its energy was drained by Oddish's attack.

"Here, Growlithe," said Amy, spraying the Awakening on Growlithe. Growlithe began to rouse.

"Go, Zubat!" said Dillon, throwing his second Pokeball into the battlefield. Zubat burst forth, flying above the chaos in random directions. "Zubat, Supersonic on Growlithe!"

Zubat released a supersonic wave at Growlithe as it woke up, causing Growlithe to become confused. Growlithe stumbled about, unsure who to attack, then opening its mouth and aiming a volley of flames at Zubat, which narrowly missed.

"Return, Bellsprout!" Daniel said, holding out his Pokeball. He selected his second Pokeball and threw it into the fray. "Go, Meowth!"

Meowth appeared in a flash of red light, unsheathing its claws and glaring at its opponents.

"Zubat, finish Growlithe! Bite Attack!" shouted Dillon.

"Oddish, use Stun Spore!" Jasper cried.

"Growlithe, Ember Attack on Oddish!" Amy squealed.

"Meowth, use Pay Day on Zubat!" Daniel shouted.

Zubat flew towards Growlithe, its fangs bared, as Oddish released a cloud of shimmering, golden powder. The coin on Meowth's forehead glowed and Meowth released its Pay Day attack at Zubat, while Growlithe shook off its confusion, turned to Oddish and released a volley of flames from its mouth.

Zubat was blasted by Meowth's Pay Day attack, veered off course and landed on the ground in pain; Growlithe's flames incinerated Oddish and gave it a harsh burn; and as the golden dust settled, Meowth was paralysed, but by chance Growlithe was unaffected.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel, reaching in his bag for a Paralyz Heal.

"Growlithe, Roar at Zubat!" cried Amy.

"Zubat, Leech Life on Meowth!"

As Zubat headed towards Meowth, Growlithe let loose a fierce growl which stopped Zubat in its tracks. This gave Daniel leeway to spray a Paralyz Heal on Meowth, freeing him from paralysis.

Oddish had fainted, giving into its burns. Jasper returned it to its Pokeball, throwing his second Pokeball into the fray.

"Go, Bellsprout!" he shouted.

Bellsprout appeared, giving Growlithe a cautious look as it turned to Meowth.

"Bellsprout, Poisonpowder!"

"Zubat, Supersonic on Growlithe!"

"Meowth, Scratch Attack on Bellsprout!"

"Growlithe, Ember on Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout released a cloud of poisonous dust into the air, as Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames at Bellsprout in return. Meowth ran towards Bellsprout, its claws sharp, while Zubat released a supersonic wave at Growlithe, snaring it in its trap and causing Growlithe to become confused.

"Not again!" cried Amy.

Bellsprout was pelted by the flames, injured heavily and finished off by Meowth, who attacked Bellsprout wildly with its claws. As Bellsprout fell to the ground, fainted, Dillon shouted,

"That's my grandpa's Pokemon! You'll pay! Zubat, Leech Life!"

As Zubat flew towards Meowth, its fangs bared, Growlithe opened its mouth and aimed an Ember attack at Zubat. The flames missed, but created an expanse between Zubat and Meowth, allowing both of them to hold their ground.

"Growlithe, return!" Amy said, holding out her Pokeball for Growlithe to return into it. The flash of red light returned Growlithe into its Pokeball.

"Zubat, Supersonic!"

"Meowth, Pay Day!"

Meowth's coin glowed as Zubat sent a Supersonic attack at Meowth, causing Meowth to become confused. Meowth spun on its feet, its Pay Day Attack blasting in a random direction, causing Jasper to duck for cover.

"Zubat, Leech Life!" shouted Dillon, as Amy threw her next Pokeball into the fray.

"Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina appeared in a flash of red light, running towards Zubat without instruction as Zubat bit Meowth, draining its energy and regaining some of its health back. Nidorina leapt at Zubat, tackling it and sending both Zubat and Meowth sprawled to the ground from the hit.

"Zubat!" Dillon shouted, as Zubat flew back into the air. Meowth stirred with difficulty.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" Amy shouted.

"Meowth, are you alright?" Daniel asked. Meowth stood on its feet, hurt, but fell back down again.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" cried Dillon.

Before Zubat could release its Supersonic attack, Nidorina pelted Zubat with a volley of poison barbs. Although resistant to the attack, Zubat's attack was halted for the moment.

"Zubat, Bite Attack!"

"Nidorina, Tail Whip!"

Zubat flew at Nidorina, who stood poised, ready to attack. Zubat struck before Nidorina had a chance, biting Nidorina's neck and causing her to squeal in pain. A sudden bright light out of nowhere blasted Zubat off Nidorina and sent it rolling across the grass, where it lay unconscious.

Everyone turned to see Meowth, standing dazedly, having aimed a Pay Day attack at Zubat to ward it off Nidorina.

"Meowth!" Daniel said. "You're great!"

"Thank you, Meowth!" Amy called, as Dillon returned Zubat to its Pokeball with a grumpy look on his face.

Daniel kneeled and held out his arms as Meowth ran into them. Amy walked into the field, patting Nidorina and cooing to it gently, applauding its success. Dillon and Jasper walked up to Amy and Daniel, wads of cash in their outstretched hands.

"You're good Trainers!" Jasper said, as Daniel and Amy accepted their equal portions of cash.

"It was tough," Daniel admitted, catching Amy's eye. "But we're pretty good, too."

"Yeah," Amy smiled, nodding in Dillon's direction. "Your Zubat is fast!"

"We need some more training before we take on the next Gym Leader, don't we, grandpa?"

"Yes, you're right, Dillon." Jasper said, clapping a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Well, don't let us keep you! We'll see you again someday, I hope."

"You too," said Daniel, as he and Amy watched them walk off towards Vermilion City.

"What an amazing battle!" said Natalie, hugging Amy who stood, startled by the close contact.

"You guys rock as a team!" said Natalie, kneeling down to pat Meowth. "May I pat Nidorina?"

"Sure," smiled Amy, watching as Natalie lent a cautious hand to Nidorina. Nidorina sniffed Natalie's hand, then licked it, causing Natalie to giggle and Amy to laugh indulgently.

"She's really fierce in battle!" Natalie said. "Your Growlithe is strong, too!"

"We got quite a lot of money from that battle," said Daniel, counting his share. "Seven hundred and twenty dollars! Is that how much you have?"

Disconcerted, Amy counted her share and nodded. "Shall we head back to the Pokemon Center?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded, turning to Meowth. "I'm gonna put you in your Pokeball to rest, OK, Meowth?"

Meowth nodded and Daniel returned Meowth to his Pokeball. Nidorina walked beside Amy, proud to have helped won the battle with Meowth's help.

Daniel, Natalie and Amy walked into Vermilion City, its hub already bustling with activity as people grouped around the pier, watching as the S.S. Anne began to depart.

"Do you mind if I sit and watch it disembark?" asked Natalie, distractedly sitting down at a wooden deck table. "I'll wait here for you guys to come back from the Pokemon Center."

"Sure," said Daniel, casting a glance in the direction of the luxury liner. He turned to leave and Amy wished the luxury liner a silent farewell, following Daniel.

Natalie sat alone as the S.S. Anne released steam and began to depart. People waved from onboard the decks to the people who stood on the pier below, shouting goodbyes and waving to their loved ones.

Natalie released her Pokemon from her Pokeballs so they could watch the departure. Squirtle sidled up to Natalie, holding her leg; Poliwag and Horsea gathered into Natalie's arms; and Butterfree flew overhead, enjoying the breeze whip across the bay.

As the S.S. Anne began to pick up speed, Natalie found herself thinking back to her home in Viridian and asking herself when she would return. She was not looking forward to seeing her mother again. She was a harsh, difficult woman; a strict and contrary disciplinarian who sent her husband to his early grave through hard drinking and long debts. Unlike Daniel, whose father had perished in the mountains, Natalie's father had passed from a heart attack, leaving them an inheritance that had been slowly eroded by Natalie's mother's spending habits. The only reason Natalie had been allowed to leave home and escape from the tyranny of her mother was -

"Oh, it's gone!" said Daniel, who was flush from running. Meowth was fresh-faced beside him, joined by Bellsprout and Ekans. "Was it good?"

Natalie turned to him, her face a mask. She nodded quietly. "It was beautiful."

As Daniel sat down beside her, feeding his Pokemon some Poketreats, Natalie was inwardly glad for the silence. Amy returned a minute later, her healed Pokemon by their side.

"So, Daniel. We never decided who gets to face the Gym Leader first," said Amy.

"Why don't you play paper-scissors-rock?" asked Natalie, watching them, putting on a smile that wobbled on its hinges.

Amy noticed Natalie's tremor of emotion but chose to ignore it, resolving to ask her about it later. Daniel, whose back had been to Natalie, was unaware and stood up to face Amy.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" said Daniel.

Amy chose scissors, while Daniel chose paper. Amy had won.

"Aw, man!" said Daniel, who typically did not register Natalie's somber mood. "Let's go. I'll see your Pokemon in battle again!"

As Daniel walked off, entirely unaware of the exchange between Amy and Natalie, his Pokemon followed him dutifully. Amy glanced at Natalie, who rose from the deck table and set Poliwag down to follow on foot, while carrying Horsea.

"Are you OK?" Amy asked, walking beside Natalie as the two of them followed Daniel.

"I-I'm fine," Natalie said, with a watery gaze. "I've been going through a bit of thinking about back home."

"Homesick?" Amy asked, to which Natalie replied with a shake of her head.

"Not exactly..." said Natalie, shrugging hopelessly. "I just get a bit emotional, that's all."

Warmed by her honesty, Amy gave her a hug. Together they rose and reached the Vermilion Gym to see Daniel waiting impatiently near the entrance.

"You took your sweet time!" said Daniel. "Come on, then!"

He pushed open the double doors and walked in, followed by Amy and Natalie. Amy was the only one of the three who hadn't seen the interior. It was pitch-black, save for a spotlight illuminating the battlefield and the battle podiums at either side.

"WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME?" roared a voice.

Amy jumped, noticing Lt. Surge step out of the shadows. He ascended the battle podium, staring down at the three of them.

"I-I will challenge you!" Amy said, stepping up to the podium and ascending it to face Lt. Surge. From what she could see of him across the dark room, she privately agreed with what Nancy had said - he _was_ a little cute. A bit older, rough around the edges and way too loud, but he was kind of endearing.

"SEND OUT YOUR FIRST POKEMON, CHALLENGER!" Lt. Surge yelled.

Amy weighed her options. If Lt. Surge used Electric-type Pokemon, then her best bet would be with Cubone, who was unaffected by Electric-type moves.

"Go, Cubone!" Amy shouted, feeling the need to match his volume as she threw her Pokeball into the battlefield. It burst open with red light to reveal Cubone, who waved his bone club threateningly.

"A GROUND-TYPE? I CAN SEE YOU'VE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH. GO, VOLTORB!"

Lt. Surge threw his Pokeball into the battlefield to reveal Voltorb in a flash of red light, identical to the Pokeball it recently vacated. Voltorb fixed Cubone with a wary stare.

"Cubone, Bone Club!" Amy shouted.

"VOLTORB, SONICBOOM!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Cubone ran towards Voltorb, its bone club raised as Voltorb shuddered, releasing a sound wave which collided with Cubone and caused it to stumble on its feet, tripping over.

"VOLTORB, TACKLE ATTACK!"

Voltorb began rolling towards Cubone, picking up speed as it went.

"Cubone, Growl!"

Cubone growled at Voltorb as it rolled forward, but there was no stopping its pace now.

"Cubone, Bone Club!" shouted Amy.

Cubone raised its bone club, striking just as Voltorb came near. Voltorb was knocked off-balance, injured heavily and spinning on its axis.

"Cubone, use Headbutt!"

Cubone lowered its head and launched itself at Voltorb, tackling it and sending it rolling across the battlefield. As it slowed and stopped, Voltorb had fainted.

"Nice job, Cubone!" Amy cheered. Lt. Surge returned Voltorb to its Pokeball as Cubone raised its bone club in victory.

"YOU'RE NOT BAD, CHALLENGER. PREPARE TO MEET MY NEXT POKEMON!"

Lt. Surge threw his next Pokeball into the battlefield, revealing Pikachu in a flash of red light. Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity as it faced Cubone.

"Your Pikachu can't hurt my Cubone with its electric attacks!" said Amy. "Cubone, Bone Club!"

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

Cubone ran towards Pikachu, its bone club raised as Pikachu disappeared into thin air. Cubone glanced around for Pikachu, but only a second later Pikachu reappeared, tackling Cubone in the side and sending him sprawled onto the ground.

"Cubone, are you alright?" Amy asked, hands gripped tight on the podium as she peered down at Cubone.

"PIKACHU, USE QUICK ATTACK AGAIN!" roared Lt. Surge.

Cubone stood up as Pikachu disappeared from view.

"Be careful, Cubone!" Amy shouted, her voice echoing.

Cubone raised its bone club, poised for attack, but Pikachu was too fast and tackled Cubone in the side again, sending him to the floor in pain.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FASTER THAN MY PIKACHU?" Lt. Surge roared.

Amy looked down at her Cubone, lying in pain. Lt. Surge was right - when it came to speed, Pikachu was clearly the more skilled - but it gave her a thought...

"Cubone, return!" Amy said, holding out her Pokeball. Cubone returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

Spectating from afar, Daniel whispered to Natalie,

"What's Amy doing? Cubone is her best shot against Pikachu!"

"She knows what she's doing," Natalie whispered back. "She's stronger than she looks."

Still moody, Daniel grudgingly conceded the point.

Amy selected her next Pokeball, throwing it into the battlefield. "Go, Growlithe!"

Growlithe appeared in a flash of red light, growling in anticipation of the battle and pawing the ground to get ready.

"NOW YOU'LL BE SHOCKED BY MY PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK ATTACK!"

"Growlithe, dodge the attack and use Roar!" shouted Amy.

Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity, releasing a bolt of lightning directed at Growlithe. Narrowly avoiding the bolt of lightning which struck the ground ineffectually, Growlithe let loose a roar which startled Pikachu and caused it to stare at Growlithe in fear.

"Growlithe, Ember!"

Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames, pelting Pikachu and causing it to fall on the ground from the attack.

"Finish Pikachu, Growlithe! Bite Attack!"

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

Pikachu was too weakened to move as Growlithe leapt on Pikachu, biting hard. Pikachu writhed, trying to escape from Growlithe's grip.

"PIKACHU, RETURN!" shouted Lt. Surge, holding out his Pokeball. Pikachu disappeared inside the Pokeball with a flash of red light.

"You see what I'm capable of, Lt. Surge?" Amy shouted. "With Cubone on the field, your Pikachu couldn't rely on its powerful electric attacks and had to resort to speed to win! But when I switched Cubone out for Growlithe, you thought Electric-attacks were your trump card - but my Growlithe is fast enough to dodge them!"

Lt. Surge was silent. Natalie gasped, whooping for joy.

"She's a genius," said Daniel in disbelief. "How'd she work it out?"

"She didn't read his Pokemon, she read Lt. Surge," smiled Natalie. "She knew she was up against a show-off like Surge. All she had to do was manipulate it to her advantage."

"YOU'VE GOT SOME SKILL, KID!" Lt. Surge roared, throwing his third Pokeball into the battlefield. "LET'S SEE YOU TAKE ON MY STRONGEST POKEMON - RAICHU!"

Raichu appeared in a flash of red light, facing Growlithe as sparks of electricity bounced about its person. Amy tensed; Raichu looked much stronger than Pikachu.

"Growlithe, Roar!"

"RAICHU, THUNDER WAVE!"

Raichu released a charge of electricity at Growlithe as Growlithe let out a roar at Raichu. Raichu stood, startled, as the charge of electricity struck Growlithe, causing paralysis.

"Growlithe!" cried Amy, as Growlithe lay on the floor, unable to move.

"RAICHU, THUNDERBOLT!"

Raichu's cheeks crackled with electricity and it released a powerful bolt of lightning at Growlithe, electrifying him as he yelped and flailed on the floor.

"No!" screamed Amy, reaching into her bag for a Paralyz Heal, but there was none.

"RAICHU, FINISH GROWLITHE OFF! THUNDERBOLT!"

Amy pulled Growlithe's Pokeball from her purse as Raichu released another powerful bolt of lightning from its cheeks. Growlithe disappeared inside his Pokeball in a flash of red light just before Raichu's Thunderbolt attack struck the ground where Growlithe lay only moments before.

Amy selected her third Pokeball, holding it close.

"I WARNED YOU! MY RAICHU WILL FRY YOU WITH ITS ELECTRICITY!"

Amy refused to comment, throwing the Pokeball into the battlefield. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina appeared in a flash of red light, pawing the ground and glaring at Raichu.

"RAICHU, TIME FOR ANOTHER THUNDER WAVE!" shouted Lt. Surge.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" shouted Amy.

Raichu released a charge of electricity which headed towards Nidorina as Nidorina opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs at Raichu.

"RAICHU, AVOID HER ATTACK!" Lt. Surge roared.

Raichu wasn't fast enough to evade the incoming poison barbs and doubled over as it was struck by the attack. Nidorina was hit by Raichu's Thunder wave, instantly paralysed.

"RAICHU!" yelled Lt. Surge, as Raichu tried to stand, poisoned. He reached into his pocket for an Antidote.

Down in the stands, Natalie yelled,

"Amy, don't let him win!"

Amy turned to Natalie, nodding. She held out her Pokeball to return Nidorina to its Pokeball in a flash of red light as Lt. Surge retrieved an Antidote from his pocket. Amy threw her chosen Pokeball into the field as Lt. Surge sprayed the Antidote onto a heaving Raichu.

"Go, Cubone!" Amy shrieked.

Cubone burst from the Pokeball in a burst of red light, running towards Raichu as fast as its little legs could carry it. As Raichu stood, its pallor returning, Cubone ran up to it and slammed its bone club right on Raichu's head.

"RAICHU!" yelled Lt. Surge.

Raichu let out a yowl of pain, clutching its head and stumbling about, tripping over.

"Cubone, let's finish Raichu off! Use Headbutt!" Amy shouted.

Cubone took a step back, lowering its head and launching itself at Raichu. Raichu rolled over several times, hitting the front of Lt. Surge's podium and slumping, unconscious.

"Well done!" shouted Natalie, clapping madly. Daniel joined in with the applause.

Sweat trickled down her forehead and Amy stepped off the podium, running up to a surprised Cubone and holding him in her arms.

"You were great, Cubone!" she said, twirling around with him in her arms like a merry-go round.

Lt. Surge stepped off his podium after returning Raichu to its Pokeball. He walked up to Amy as Daniel and Natalie watched silently from afar.

"You've earned my respect. You're a good Trainer!" he shook her hand, nearly yanking her forward in his strength.

Amy opened her palm and saw the Thunderbadge glinting there. Her third Gym Badge.

"Here's your prize money," Lt. Surge said, handing over a wad of cash. Amy didn't count it, but it looked like roughly two thousand dollars was in there. Two thousand dollars!

"You did it!" Natalie screeched, running up to Amy and hugging her.

"Lt. Surge!" Daniel called after him. "I'm your next challenger."

"YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT, KID!" Lt. Surge yelled, startling the three of them. "I'M OFF TO HEAL MY POKEMON!"

"I should go, too," Amy glanced down to her Cubone. "I still can't believe it."


	28. Daniel vs Lt Surge, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Following Amy's victory over Lt. Surge, the three of them exited the Gym. The afternoon sunlight was bright, the pier still a hive of activity as sailors and porters cleaned up after the departure of the S.S. Anne.

Amy turned to Natalie. "I'm heading to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon."

"Do you want to come back and watch Daniel battle?" Natalie asked.

Amy smoothed the linen of her skirt which was covered in Growlithe's fur. "I should be free."

As Amy walked off, Natalie turned to Daniel.

"So. Whaddaya think of Amy's fighting skills?"

"She's not bad," Daniel replied.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit, she has some skill!"

"She does," Daniel nodded, not caring to elaborate on the matter.

"Are you ready to face Lt. Surge?" Natalie asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way!" said Daniel defensively. "I'm just as good a Trainer as Amy is!"

"Hey!" said Natalie, surprised to find someone nudging her aside. "Watch it!"

"Hey!" the guy replied back. "I'm here to fight the Gym Leader!"

Daniel saw that the guy was a teenager, with three Pokeballs at his belt.

"I'm taking on the Gym Leader next," said Daniel, stiffening.

"Yeah, right! I've been waiting all day! You've been here, what, five minutes?" said the stranger.

"OK, OK, don't fight," said Natalie, pushing the two of them apart. "You want to settle this? You can fight me."

"You?" the guy looked at Natalie in disbelief. "What do you know about Pokemon?"

Daniel stifled a chuckle as Natalie bristled, looking at the guy in irritation. Natalie reached into her backpack, retrieving her badge case and flipping it open.

"I have three Badges, including the one from Lt. Surge, " said Natalie, to the guy's amazement.

"What a joke!" said the guy.

Natalie drew her Pokeballs from her belt. "You and me - let's battle, now."

"Now?" scoffed the guy. "I don't have time for this - "

"If you win, you can take half my money and fight Lt. Surge before Daniel does," Natalie said, jerking her head in Daniel's direction.

"Sweet!" said the guy.

"But if _you_ lose," said Natalie. "Not only do you have to let Daniel battle Lt. Surge first, but you have to give me an apology."

"No money?" asked the guy.

"Oh, you'll give me half of your money for good measure, too." smiled Natalie.

"You bet!" said the guy angrily, stepping back to make room for a battlefield.

Natalie stepped back, walking over to the expanse of land by the Gym which led out into the water. The shallows of the water nipped at their ankles, seeping into their shoes.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" asked the guy, as the salty air whipped around them.

"Four," said Natalie. "Not a problem, is it?"

"Nope," said the guy, retrieving a Pokeball from his belt. "I can beat you with three."

"What's your name?" asked Natalie, retrieving her first Pokeball and holding it ready.

"I'm Paul," he said, throwing his Pokeball into the water. "Go, Raticate!"

Raticate appeared in a burst of red light, snarling as it flexed its claws.

"I'm Natalie," she smiled, tossing her Pokeball into the water. "Poliwag, you're up!"

Poliwag appeared in a burst of red light, happily hopping from foot to foot in the shallow water.

"Raticate, Quick Attack!"

"Poliwag, Water Gun!"

Raticate disappeared into thin air as Poliwag expelled a jet of water, drenching Paul from head to toe from the missed attack.

"Better bring your bathing togs next time!" Natalie poked out her tongue at Paul.

Paul was wet, but a smirk covered his face as Raticate appeared out of nowhere, tackling Poliwag into the water where it disappeared with a splash.

"Your Poliwag's a weakling! My Raticate's speed will - "

Suddenly, a stream of bubbles burst from the water and sent Raticate toppling over its feet, swatting at the insubstantial attack but tripping over.

"Nice work, Poliwag!" said Natalie, as Poliwag surfaced, its feather tail waving in the breeze. "Hypnosis Attack!"

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

As Raticate leapt to its feet and ran at Poliwag, Poliwag released a hypnotic wave which blasted Raticate off its feet. It yawned and began snoring loudly, fallen asleep.

"Grr..." Paul reached in his backpack for an Awakening as quick as he could.

"Poliwag, finish Raticate! Use Water Gun!"

Poliwag released another jet of water at Raticate, drenching it from head to toe and sending it rolling across the ground.

"Raticate, return!" said Paul, holding out his Pokeball in which to safely return Raticate.

"Nice job, Poliwag!" said Natalie, as Poliwag hopped up and down in victory.

Paul selected his next Pokeball, throwing it into the battlefield.

"You think you're tough? Try taking this one on for size!"

The Pokeball burst with red light, revealing Onix, the large, rocky serpent. It roared so loudly that it attracted the stares of some passersby and those far away, on the dock. Poliwag looked meekly up at Onix.

"Poliwag, let's show this Trainer who's boss! Water Gun!" Natalie shouted.

"Onix, dodge it and use Bind!" Paul yelled.

Onix dodged the jet of water sent from Poliwag, whipping its tail around and wrapping it around Poliwag tightly. Poliwag began to squeak and squirm as it failed to escape from Onix's grasp.

"Poliwag!" called Natalie in concern. "Use Hypnosis!"

Poliwag tried to release a hypnotic wave from its body, but it was too injured and squealed louder -

"Onix, finish it! Use Tackle!"

Onix tossed Poliwag with a flick of its tail across the ground and near Natalie's feet. It launched itself at Poliwag to finish it off.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Natalie, holding out her Pokeball. Poliwag returned to the Pokeball in a flash of red light just as Onix struck where Poliwag once lay.

"Hah!" said Paul. "Your puny Pokemon can't stand up to the might of my Onix!"

Natalie selected her next Pokemon. "You want a challenge? You've got one! Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle appeared in a flash of red light, bursting forth from the Pokeball Natalie threw into the battlefield. Squirtle faced its challenge with its fists balled; angry for its fallen comrade Poliwag.

"Onix, Screech!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell as Onix released a sound wave which bounced off of Squirtle's shell and disappeared. Onix roared in fury and launched itself at Squirtle for a Tackle Attack.

"Squirtle, stay in your shell but use Water Gun!"

To keep safe, Squirtle continued to Withdraw but shot a jet of water at Onix, who flailed in agony upon the ground, heavily injured.

"Finish it, Squirtle!" cried Natalie. "Use Bubble Attack!"

"Onix! Bind Attack!" Paul shouted.

Onix groaned and tried to move, but was hit by a stream of bubbles from Squirtle. Onix groaned a final time, moving no more.

"Nice work, Squirtle!" said Natalie, jumping up and down. She retrieved her Pokeball. "I'm going to let someone else battle next, OK?"

Squirtle nodded as Natalie returned Squirtle to its Pokeball, as Paul did the same with Onix.

"You're pretty tough," said Paul warily. "But I've still got one Pokemon left! Go, Drowzee!"

Paul's Pokeball landed on the battlefield and erupted with red light, revealing a Pokemon not unlike a bipedal tapir. The upper half of its body was yellow, while the lower half of its body was brown. It had a snout above its mouth and a round belly.

"Careful, Natalie!" cried Daniel, watching from the sidelines. "Drowzee's a Psychic Pokemon!"

Natalie nodded, throwing a Pokeball into the battlefield. "I choose you, Horsea!"

Horsea appeared in a flash of red light, considering its new opponent and squealing in anticipation.

"You have no idea what you're up against! Drowzee, Disable!"

"Horsea, Smokescreen!"

Horsea took a deep breath, then froze as Drowzee glowed blue. Horsea was held in place by Drowzee's attack, unable to move.

"Horsea!" cried Natalie.

"Drowzee, Confusion!"

Drowzee released a telekinetic force which blasted Horsea and sent it rolling across the ground. Weak, Horsea tried to stand as Drowzee clapped its hands in victory.

"Finish it, Drowzee! Pound Attack!"

Drowzee ran towards Horsea, but Natalie aimed her Pokeball at Horsea, shouting, "Return, Horsea!"

Horsea returned inside the Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"Scared, are you?" taunted Paul. "This is my strongest Pokemon! You have no chance!"

Natalie selected another Pokeball and threw it into the fray. "Go, Butterfree!"

Butterfree burst forth from the Pokeball, flapping its wings and flying above Natalie's head.

"Drowzee, Disable!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree flapped its wings rapidly, releasing a cloud of shining dust as Drowzee glowed blue. Butterfree froze, falling to the ground as the dust settled upon Drowzee, causing it to fall asleep.

"Drowzee!" shouted Paul, reaching into his pocket for an Awakening.

"Butterfree, return!" said Natalie, holding out her Pokeball and returning Butterfree with a flash of red light. "Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle jumped onto the battlefield, running towards Drowzee as Paul sprayed an Awakening on his Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Bite Attack!" shouted Natalie.

As Drowzee began to stir sleepily, Squirtle launched itself at Drowzee and sunk its teeth in. Drowzee let out a yelp of pain, shaking Squirtle off and sending it face first into the dust.

"Drowzee, Confusion!"

"Squirtle, dodge the attack and use Water Gun!"

Squirtle managed to avoid the telekinetic force projected by Drowzee and expelled a jet of water in Drowzee's face, causing it to groan as it tried to regain its view.

"Bite Attack, Squirtle!"

"Drowzee, use Disable!"

Squirtle launched itself on Drowzee before it could respond, sinking its teeth in hard. Drowzee flailed as Squirtle instinctively jumped off before Drowzee hit the ground, unconscious.

"Go Squirtle!" cheered Natalie, clapping her hands. Daniel joined in with the applause as Paul returned Drowzee to its Pokeball.

Paul walked over to Natalie, handing over a large wad of cash equal to half his money. Natalie failed to hide her astonishment - it was over a thousand dollars! As Paul turned to leave, Natalie said,

"Paul. You owe me something else."

Paul slowly turned to Natalie, flinching a little.

"Sorry," he said, meaning it and and heading for the Pokemon Center with a wistful gaze behind his shoulder.

"Nice work, Natalie!" said Daniel, as Natalie ran to Squirtle and swept him up in her arms.

"I've got to get to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon." said Natalie. "Amy still isn't back yet..."

"Did you see her?" asked Daniel, waiting at the entrance to Vermilion Gym.

Natalie walked towards him, her fully healed Pokemon by her side, save for Horsea who she carried in her arms.

"She wasn't there," said Natalie, shaking her head in response. "I asked a few passersby outside if they'd seen a young girl with blonde hair, a Growlithe or Nidorina with her. One said he saw her walking in the direction of Saffron City."

Daniel was silent for a second. "Do you think she's gone to take the next Gym without us?"

Natalie nodded mutely. "I guess so."

Daniel turned to the Gym before him. "I better go fight, then."

"Daniel," Natalie grabbed his wrist as he turned away. "Don't let this get you down, OK?"

Daniel shrugged his arm off, not unkindly. "Well, I kind of expected -

"What?" Natalie challenged. "We're from a small town, OK. Everyone knows each other, we're all friendly. But out in the big cities, perhaps its more common not to make friends as instanteously."

"Yeah, yeah," said Daniel, who accepted her truth but refused to acknowledge it in his pride. "I know."

The Gym was dark as they entered. The spotlight illuminated the battle podiums in the center of the room, raised high above the action.

"WHO CHALLENGES LT. SURGE?" shouted a familiar voice.

"I do, Lt. Surge!" shouted Daniel, striding up to the podium. "I'm here to claim the Thunderbadge!"

"HAH!" Lt. Surge emerged out of the darkness, ascending the battle podium. "GOOD LUCK!"

Daniel ascended the podium, too. Trainer and Gym Leader faced each other across the room.

"CHOOSE YOUR FIRST POKEMON, CHALLENGER!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Daniel selected his first Pokeball, tossing it into the battlefield. "I choose Ekans!"

Ekans burst forth in a flash of red light, hissing as it poised its quivering tail.

"GO, VOLTORB!" Lt. Surge yelled, throwing his Pokeball onto the field. It burst open with red light, revealing the spherical Pokemon Voltorb.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" shouted Daniel.

"VOLTORB, SONICBOOM!" Lt. Surge yelled.

As Ekans opened its mouth and released a volley of poison barbs, Voltorb shuddered and released a sound wave at Ekans. The poison barbs struck Voltorb, but Voltorb wasn't poisoned; while Ekans was blasted backwards from the Sonicboom attack.

"VOLTORB, TACKLE!"

"Ekans, are you OK?" Daniel shouted.

Ekans slithered back to its position, its eyes widening as Voltorb began rolling towards Ekans.

"Ekans, Leer!" shouted Daniel.

Ekans' eyes flashed at Voltorb in an attempt to slow it down, but Voltorb was rolling too fast to make eye contact and suffer the effects. Ekans leapt out of the way with a hiss as Voltorb's Tackle missed, spinning as it headed for Ekans again.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" shouted Daniel.

Ekans opened its mouth and released another volley of poison barbs, pelting Voltorb with them and causing Voltorb to stop mid-roll.

"VOLTORB!" shouted Lt. Surge, reaching for an Antidote. His Voltorb had developed a purple tinge; it was poisoned.

"Bite Attack, Ekans!"

Ekans leapt at Voltorb, sinking its teeth in and causing Voltorb to cry out in pain, an odd static sound.

"Finish it! Wrap Attack!"

Ekans managed to wrap itself around Voltorb, despite its spherical shape, giving it another Bite attack for good measure. Voltorb slumped unconscious in Ekans' embrace.

"Go, Ekans!" cheered Daniel, as Natalie clapped from the sidelines. "You rock!"

Lt. Surge returned Voltorb to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"NOT BAD, KID. HERE'S MY NEXT POKEMON - PIKACHU!"

Pikachu burst forth from Lt. Surge's Pokeball in a flash of red light, its cheeks crackling with electricity as it stared down Ekans, clenching its little fists.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

As Ekans fired a volley of poison barbs at Pikachu, Pikachu disappeared into thin air, evading the attack. Pikachu reappeared a second later, tackling Ekans in the side and sending it sprawled to the ground.

"Ekans, Wrap!"

"PIKACHU, THUNDER WAVE!"

Pikachu released a charge of electricity from its cheeks, stunning Ekans as it attempted to wrap its body around Pikachu. Ekans was paralyzed, unable to move.

"FINISH IT, PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK!"

Pikachu released a bolt of lightning from its cheeks which electrified Ekans, sending it writhing to the ground where it lay quite still.

"Ekans, return!" Daniel ordered, holding out his Pokeball. Ekans returned into it with a flash of red light.

"HAH! I WARNED YOU, KID! ELECTRIC POKEMON ARE MY SPECIALITY!"

Daniel selected his next Pokeball and threw it onto the field. "Go, Meowth!"

Meowth burst forth in a flash of red light, drawing his claws and facing Pikachu.

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!"

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

Pikachu disappeared into thin air as Meowth readied himself to pounce. As Pikachu appeared by Meowth's side, Meowth was quick enough to avoid the attack, scratching Pikachu's face as he did so.

"PIKACHU!" roared Lt. Surge. "USE THUNDER WAVE!"

"Meowth, Pay Day!" called Daniel.

Meowth's forehead glowed as Pikachu released a charge of electricity from its cheeks. Meowth blasted Pikachu off its feet, sending coins scattering, as the charge of electricity paralysed Meowth.

"PIKACHU, GET UP!" Lt. Surge shouted, as Pikachu scrambled to its feet.

Daniel grabbed a Paralyz Heal from his pocket, aiming it at Meowth, who lay inert.

"PIKACHU, THUNDERSHOCK ATTACK!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Pikachu released a bolt of lightning at Meowth as Daniel sprayed the Paralyz Heal onto Meowth. Meowth stood, shaking itself to remedy its stiff joints, but was blasted by Pikachu's Thundershock attack. Meowth tumbled over, landing flat on its back.

"Meowth, look out!" cried Daniel.

"PIKACHU, FINISH MEOWTH OFF! QUICK ATTACK!"

Pikachu disappeared into thin air as Daniel shouted, "Meowth, Bite Attack!"

As Pikachu reappeared next to Meowth, Meowth leapt at Pikachu. The two tussled on the ground, rolling over as Meowth sunk its teeth into Pikachu. Pikachu gave a cry of pain, releasing a Thundershock attack which sent Meowth flying to the ground. Both Pokemon were heaving from the exhaustion.

"Meowth, return!" cried Daniel, holding out his Pokeball.

Meowth returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light, as Pikachu staggered to its feet weakly.

Down in the stands, Natalie whispered to her Pokemon, "Why is Lt. Surge letting Pikachu fight? It's too hurt to battle!"

Squirtle nodded his assent as Daniel threw his final Pokeball into the fray.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Daniel.

Bellsprout emerged from the Pokeball in a flash of bright light, waving its leaf arms and facing Pikachu.

"A GRASS-TYPE, HUH? YOU'VE FINALLY MADE IT A CHALLENGE! PIKACHU, THUNDER WAVE - "

Bellsprout released its long vines before Lt. Surge could speak and whipped Pikachu around the face. Crumpling to the ground with a cry, Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity for a final time, fainted.

"Your Pikachu was too injured to fight, Surge! You shouldn't push your Pokemon so hard!" warned Daniel.

Lt. Surge returned Pikachu to its Pokeball, silently fuming. He selected his final Pokemon.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER SHOCK COMING YOUR WAY! RAICHU, LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Raichu appeared in a flash of red light, bursting forth from the Pokeball Lt. Surge threw onto the field. Raichu stomped its feet on the ground, its cheeks crackling with electricity.

"RAICHU, THUNDER WAVE!"

"Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!"

Raichu released a charge of electricity as Bellsprout released shining powder into the air. Bellsprout was paralysed from Raichu's attack, while Raichu curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

Daniel reached for another Paralyz Heal while Lt. Surge searched for an Awakening in his pockets. Daniel found his first, spraying it on Bellsprout as Lt. Surge found an Awakening. As Lt. Surge sprayed his Awakening on Raichu, who began to stir, Bellsprout was up and ready.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout shot long vines from its body which whipped Raichu in the face. Injured, Raichu shook off the blow now that it was awake and released a Thunderbolt attack directed at Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, watch out!"

Bellsprout waddled away to avoid the powerful bolt of lightning, which struck the ground harmlessly.

"Bellsprout, Wrap Attack!"

"RAICHU, GROWL!"

Raichu growled ominously as Bellsprout shot vines from its body, grasping Raichu and squeezing tightly. Raichu's attack had no effect.

"RAICHU! USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Raichu struggled for a moment, then released another Thunderbolt attack. Grasped by Bellsprout's vines, the electricity traveled through the vines and electrifying Bellsprout. The injury was minimal to Bellsprout, who wasn't susceptible to Electric-attacks, but Bellsprout was surprised enough to release Raichu from its grasp.

"Bellsprout, Poisonpowder!"

"RAICHU, THUNDER WAVE!"

Raichu released another charge of electricity as Bellsprout released poison dust into the air. The charge of electricity paralyzed Bellsprout, but the poison dust caused Raichu to become poisoned.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel cried. He had no more Paralyz Heals left.

Raichu was coughing from the poison, injured heavily. Lt. Surge reached for an Antidote but it was too late - having succumbed to the pain, Raichu keeled over, unconscious.

"WHAT!?" bellowed Lt. Surge, as Daniel descended the podium and rushed towards Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel held Bellsprout in his outstretched arms, holding it close. "I'm so proud of you - "

Bellsprout began to glow with a bright light and Daniel backed away in horror. "What's happening? Bellsprout?"

"Daniel!" cried Natalie. "Bellsprout's evolving!"

The glowing light faded to reveal the evolved form of Bellsprout. It had a yellow, bell shaped body with a gaping mouth and leafy appendages on either side.

"Weepinbell..." Daniel said, approaching the Pokemon carefully as Weepinbell blinked several times, glancing about in surprise.

Weepinbell turned to Daniel, leaping into his arms. Daniel caught Weepinbell, falling over from the impact and holding it close. "Bellsprout! I mean, Weepinbell! You've evolved!"

Weepinbell emitted a high-pitched sound, licking Daniel on the face. It was surprisingly gross, but Daniel patted Weepinbell anyway. Natalie walked up to him, holding Horsea, with Squirtle, Poliwag and Butterfree tagging along.

"You battled great - both of you!" exclaimed Natalie, bending down to give newly evolved Weepinbell a pat.

Lt. Surge approached Daniel, his arms folded over his barrel chest. Daniel slowly stood, allowing Weepinbell to bounce down from his clutch and onto the ground.

"You did good, kid. I was surprised that you won." said Lt. Surge, extending his hand. "Here's the Thunderbadge. You've earned it."


	29. Celadon City

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Amy turned back to look at Vermilion City a final time before heading north for the route which would take her into Saffron City.

She tried not to dwell on her feelings as she enjoyed the afternoon warmth. Trainers of varying age and appearance, Pokemon of all shapes and sizes battling by the trees waving in the light breeze. Amy approached the checkpoint and entered the building, giving a quick nod to the familiar receptionist and exiting into Saffron City.

Saffron City was hot and humid, with the constant civilian chatter that surrounded her as she enveloped herself into the crowd. Growlithe barked and Nidorina yapped as they caught up to Amy and Cubone tried to jump into Amy's arms. Amy was quick to shepherd them into Pokeballs for safety.

Glancing up at the tall skyscrapers, Amy felt in her pocket for her Badge case. Now that she had three Badges, she felt stronger within herself as a Pokemon Trainer. Every battle she had fought ever since departing the S.S. Anne in Pallet Town boosted her confidence and her skill.

Amy approached the checkpoint at the west end of the city, passing through and remembering this was where she had battled Garret, for the prize of her Moon Stone. The route along which she walked put her in between Celadon City to the west and Saffron City to the east.

The day was sunny, with a gentle breeze whistling through the air. Overhead, Pidgeys flew through the air and in a nearby patch of grass, Rattata fought with each other while a Raticate watched with interest. The path from Saffron City to Celadon City was a short one. Amy's heart thumped as the familiar tall buildings came into view... it hadn't been so long that she had been away. Amy took a deep breath as her feet left the path behind and entered the cobblestoned paths of Celadon City.

Amy was a little nervous as she walked through Celadon City, but the excitement of seeing it in all its cosmopolitan glory reminded her of why she loved it. There were chic cafes on corners with parasols over the outdoor tables; tall buildings with glass windows which reflected the blue of the sky; shopping outlets with mannequins displaying the latest clothing, accessories and jewelry on offer.

Amy glanced at a shop display, wondering when she might be able to afford such luxury again, when she noticed her reflection in the window. Her hair hung lank and listless, a dull blonde colour to match the pale tone of her face. Her eyes had circles around them and her skin looked pallid. Her fingernails were chipped and her hands felt greasy without the creams and lotions she could no longer afford. Life as a Pokemon Trainer sure was tough.

Amy sighed and turned away from her reflection. If this was how she looked as a Pokemon Trainer on a low budget... there was nothing else for it but to embrace who she was. She couldn't afford the upkeep of her beauty regimen. She would just have to stop caring about her looks - easier said than done.

All too aware of how suddenly greasy her hair and skin felt, she decided to search around for a hotel to have a nice bath. She avoided the row of five-star hotels; the price of a room would bankrupt her. She walked around to find some cheaper hotels, choosing a small inn at random. The reception was kitschy, with several big vases around the room filled with overbearing flowers. A Meowth was curled up at the foot of the staircase leading to the suites. As Amy approached the reception desk, she noticed an antique clock ticking sedately on a mantelpiece over a roaring fireplace.

"Welcome to the Celadon Inn!" smiled the receptionist, an elderly lady wearing spectacles and her grey hair in a tight bun. "Would you like to book a room?"

"Yes, please." said Amy, as the receptionist retrieved a large reservations book and a ballpoint pen. "Do you accept Pokemon in your rooms?"

"We offer Pokemon and non-Pokemon suites," she smiled, looking down at Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone. "I assume you want the latter?"

Amy nodded. "How much are your rooms?"

"I have a suite with a single bed and three Pokebeds for $450 a night." replied the receptionist.

It was amazing how much Celadon charges for accommodation, even in the cheaper inns, Amy thought.

"I'll take it," said Amy, handing over the cash and receiving a room key in return. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," smiled the receptionist.

Amy was careful not to disturb the sleeping Meowth as she ascended the staircase, walked down the hallway to her room and unlocked the door, entering her suite. It wasn't spacious, but what it lacked in size it made up for in amenities. The bed had a feather duvet with double pillows, the bathroom had a cozy dressing gown hanging up and there was a bowl of fresh fruit on the coffee table. It was all a bit claustrophobic with the furniture so close together, but it maximised the use of space to provide a comfortable suite.

Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone settled in their new Pokebeds, but quickly came running when Amy put some Pokefood in their bowls. As they ate noisily and contentedly, Amy kicked off her shoes and settled on the bed, retrieving her Badge case, looking again at her Badges. Her next Gym battle would be against Erika, the Grass-type Gym Leader of Celadon City.

* * *

After healing his Pokemon, Daniel and Natalie's next goal was to reach Celadon City. The route would take them to Saffron City, where due west was Celadon City.

"Do you think we'll run into Amy?" asked Daniel, after a long silence.

"Leave it, Daniel," warned Natalie, though privately she would've welcomed the addition of a third companion on their travels. "Just let it go, already."

They passed through the checkpoint in silence, past the receptionist who bid them a good day and emerging into Saffron City. Their shared dour silence could not compete with the wonder they shared at seeing such a large city - the bustling crowds, the many shops, the tall buildings - it was an entirely new experience, one which drove the sudden departure of their new friend from their minds.

"Look how tall the buildings are!" exclaimed Natalie, jumping out of the way to avoid collision with an oncoming cyclist. She shielded her brow with her hand to block out the sunlight as she glanced up.

"Careful, Natalie!" said Daniel, pulling her back onto the sidewalk before she got run over. "There's so many vehicles! Pallet Town is a handkerchief compared to this place!"

"We should put our Pokemon in their Pokeballs to make sure we don't lose them," said Natalie, as she searched inside her backpack for her Pokeballs.

"I agree," said Daniel, as their dual flashes of red light returned all their Pokemon inside their Pokeballs.

"So, which way is Celadon City?" asked Natalie.

Daniel retrieved his Town Map and consulted it, as irritated pedestrians walked around him to get to their destination. "Celadon City is to the west, so we should head that way."

"OK. Let's go!" smiled Natalie.

Navigating the traffic and footpaths of Saffron City was no easy feat. Twice they almost got separated and once Daniel misread the light at a pedestrian crossing, almost colliding with a vehicle. Soon enough, they made it to the checkpoint west of Saffron and entered, this time managing to communicate a greeting to the receptionist before exiting onto the route between Saffron and Celadon City.

The route was a wide, straight path to Celadon City, bordered on either side by thick trees and tall grass. On the left, there was a small shack which had a sign reading 'Underground Path - Celadon to Lavender'.

"That seems like a useful path," Natalie noted, as they walked along the route. "Navigating Saffron's traffic is no easy task."

"Tell me about it!" remarked Daniel.

"What do you know about our next Gym in Celadon City?" asked Natalie.

"The Gym Leader is Erika. She uses Grass-type Pokemon," said Daniel.

"Grass-Types... " Natalie pondered, standing still for a moment. "Another Gym at which I have a type disadvantage.

Daniel turned to her. "It's only because you're specialising in one Type. Trust me, there'll be Gyms where you'll have a Type _advantage_!"

Natalie managed a grim smile as she looked up. "You're right. Thanks."

Daniel and Natalie continued on, the tall towers of Celadon City slowly coming into view.

* * *

Amy walked around Celadon City, reacquainting herself with where everything was. She avoided the gated community town where her mother and friends lived, instead veering off to where the Celadon Department Store was. Six stories tall, the Celadon Department Store was one of the main attractions in Celadon City, providing wares for any discerning consumer. Many afternoons Amy had spent shopping here, laden with purchases after an organic lunch at a gourmet establishment.

Amy pushed through the familiar double doors and into the large reception area. Manned by several young women, the help desk assisted customers with directions, lost children and return policies for items. To the left of the desk were a bank of elevators, while to the right was a flight of stairs. Amy opted for the stairs, getting used to the ache of exercise and watched customers pass to and fro, laden with shopping bags and carrying on in hushed, excited conversation as she climbed to the second level.

The second level was called the 'Trainer's Market', featuring aisles of different Pokeballs and Potions and items which healed various status afflictions for Pokemon. Amy restrained herself and bought one each of the status-healing medicines, as well as a few Potions and a Great Ball. That set her back a bit, but she still had enough money for food and another night's accommodation. Amy paid for her purchases and took the stairs up to the third level.

The third level sold electronics, from televisions to video games, and a brief glance of the area informed Amy that nothing on this level would appeal to her as a Pokemon Trainer. Amy moved up to the fourth level.

The fourth level was a gift shop, selling all sorts of Pokemon merchandise with a range of crafts for gift wrapping, such as ribbons. Amy browsed the aisles, stacked with plush PokeDolls of Pikachu and Clefairy the size of her palm for $50, while larger Pokedolls the size of a small child sold for $400.

As Amy neared the counter, where salespeople were handing change to eager young children purchasing their wares, she caught sight of a display case behind the counter, mounted securely on the wall and showcasing several luminous stones.

"Mommy, I want one of those!" pointed a little girl, tugging on the hem of her mother's skirt.

"We'll find you a nice Pokedoll instead, OK, sweetie? How about a Jigglypuff?"

"OK, Mommy," relented the child, allowing her mother to lead her over to the aisle of Pokedolls.

Amy stepped closer to the counter, almost nudging someone else out of the way.

"Sorry," she apologised, noticing the Pokeballs on his belt before recognising his face. "Joshua?"

"Amy," he smiled, cocky assurance written over his harsh features. "What're you doing here?"

Amy showed him her small shopping bag. "Touring the premises."

"Can't decide what to buy?" he asked, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you know. Is this your first time visiting Celadon?" Amy asked, wanting to get off the topic of her finances.

"Big," he grinned. "There's more than I could ever want here."

She noted his confidence at ease, nodding. "And have you occasion to battle the Gym Leader, yet?"

Joshua nodded. "Just won the Rainbowbadge."

"Nice going."

"You going to battle the Celadon Gym Leader, too? You might want to stock up on some Antidotes and Paralyz Heals. She can be tricky."

"Yes, indeed," Amy deferred.

"I saw you looking at those Stones," Joshua indicated the display case behind the counter and Amy followed his gaze. "Thinking of evolving your Growlithe?"

Surprised, Amy blurted out, "Evolving my Growlithe?"

"They're evolutionary stones. Certain Pokemon can only evolve by being exposed to a Stone. Your Growlithe is one of them."

"My Growlithe?" asked Amy. She knew Growlithe evolved, but couldn't imagine _hers_ doing so. She liked Growlithe just the way he was.

"The Fire Stone," Joshua pointed to the large ruby stone. "There's also the Water Stone, the Thunderstone and the Leaf Stone."

"What about the Moon Stone?" Amy asked, all of a sudden.

"You still have that Moon Stone?" asked Joshua, looking about her person as though she wore it for all to see.

Intrigued, Amy nodded. "But it's not mine. I should donate it to a museum or something. It's quite beautiful."

"I wouldn't say that," Joshua bristled. "You could sell it for a lot of money."

Off-kilter, Amy struggled to say, "I don't need the money."

Joshua looked right through her, but nodded anyway. "Well, it was good to see you."

Morosely, Amy nodded and turned back to the display of elemental stones. Sell the Moon Stone? It would certainly fetch a high price. But somehow it didn't feel right. One day, she promised herself, she'd take it to the Pewter Museum of Science. She was a Pokemon Trainer, earning money through battling - not a prospector for profit.


	30. Daniel vs Erika, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Daniel and Natalie walked along the cobblestoned streets, with tall street lamps beside wrought iron chairs at intervals to rest on for the weary passers by. There were two-storied inns with awnings over their entrances and flowerbeds at the windows; tall, faceless buildings with gleaming windows; high-rise apartment complexes with doormen in livery to greet residents; boutique candy stores emitting musical tunes and the jostling crowd of children fighting to get inside; clothing stores displaying fashionably dressed mannequins.

"I'm glad we found a room," said Natalie. "That inn was the only one left that wasn't fully booked."

"How can so many people be traveling at this time of year?" asked Daniel, shaking his head. "It must be good for business, though."

They walked through the streets, asking passersby for directions to the Celadon Gym. It wasn't difficult - the Gym was only a few blocks over from where they were staying. As they came closer, they saw that the path led through a row of trees, separated from civilization.

"The Gym's through here?" asked Natalie, as they walked through the secluded woodland. The path was well paved and the trees waved gently in the wind.

"I guess it suits the Gym Leader, her using Grass-type Pokemon and all." said Daniel. "Look!"

The Celadon Gym was a gigantic, spherical greenhouse with the top layer fashioned in the shape of a Gloom's bud. Daniel and Natalie walked up the set of steps to the entrance, a pair of glass double doors which opened automatically when they approached.

Daniel turned to Natalie. "Ready?"

"Ready," confirmed Natalie, pasting on a smile to hide her anxiety.

They were greeted at the reception desk by a young girl, who introduced herself and directed them down the hallway. As they proceeded, they passed rooms devoted to horticultural pursuits, both scientific and superficial.

"Flower arranging?" Daniel read one of the plaques, gathering a brief glimpse of a room full of ladies at tables, surrounding by bouquets of freshly picked flowers and vases of several sizes and ornate designs. "What a leisurely pursuit."

"Here we go," said Natalie, exhaling slowly. "The Gym."

They came face-to-face with a large set of double doors, fashioned in the shape of a Pokeball. There was an intercom and Natalie pressed the buzzer.

"Welcome to the Celadon Gym. Which of you wishes to challenge our leader?"

"We're both here to battle." replied Natalie.

"Only one challenger may enter at a time, please. Which of you will go first?"

Daniel and Natalie looked at each other.

"You go," they said to each other.

"Would you like for our leader to choose for you?" asked the patient voice.

"Uh, sure," said Daniel awkwardly.

"Our leader would like to challenge the boy first."

"Me?" asked Daniel, surprised. He was sure it would be Natalie.

The doors slid open and the most fragrant scent blew forth into the hallway. Daniel entered, stunned, turning to Natalie.

"I'll be back soon," he said.

"I'll wait here." smiled Natalie, as the doors slid shut, separating them from one another.

On the other side of the door, Daniel walked forward, mouth agape, as he took in his surroundings. He was in a glass domed complex, providing sunlight to all the plants below. As he walked along a pathway and came upon the battlefield, surrounded by flower bushes and arching trees. Everywhere he looked, he could see girls as young as he was sitting amongst the plants, discreetly watering or tending or planting. They averted their eyes when he caught their gaze. He caught sight of a woman walking towards him, a little younger than his mother, a soft smile on her fair features and dark hair cut to her chin. She wore a kimono with intricate patterns upon it, tied with an obi. Her movements were delicate.

"Welcome. My name is Erika."

"I'm Daniel," he replied, uncomfortably with how ungainly he looked in such a beautiful place. He was wearing tan short and a white vest, with his Pokeballs on his belt and his backpack slung around his back.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Erika gestured to a girl, who brought forth a cushion for them each to sit on, while another girl brought a tray of piping hot tea served in a lacquered teapot.

"Thank you," said Daniel, sitting awkwardly on the cushion and accepting the cup and saucer.

"I hope you like green tea. It's my favourite," said Erika, her cheeks brightening.

"I've never tried it," admitted Daniel, as the girl poured tea into his cup with a steady hand.

Daniel took a tentative sip, warmed by the beverage. It was tasty. He felt as though all his senses had taken a stretch and were more in sync with his body.

"It's very good," he said, lifting his cup. "Thanks."

Erika watched him with an amused expression on her face. "You're not from Celadon, are you?"

"I'm from Pallet Town," said Daniel, taking a second sip. "It's an amazing greenhouse you have."

"Oh, it's not my greenhouse. I only own the Gym," said Erika. "But I do instruct a lot of our students."

"Flower arranging?" blurted Daniel.

Erika smiled. "I meant Pokemon battling."

It was very calming, thought Daniel. The air is alive and the plants are green and the flowers smell wonderful.

Once she had finished her green tea, Erika sat in silence and waited for Daniel to do so, watching his every movement. Erika rose as Daniel handed the empty teacup to a girl who stood by his side.

"Do you drink tea with everyone who challenges you?" asked Daniel, as he stood up, facing her. Girls fetched the cushions before they began battle.

"Not everyone," Erika shook her head. "But then I sensed that you were one to appreciate my little ceremony. For that, you have my gratitude."

Daniel inclined his head. "No problem."

"Well." Erika smiled, fetching a Pokeball from inside her kimono. "Shall we begin?"

Daniel and Erika stepped back to allow enough room for the Pokemon to battle. Daniel tightened his grip on his Pokeball; up until this point, Erika had been perfectly charming. But there was no way she was a Gym Leader for being easy to beat.

"Good luck, Daniel." Erika said, throwing her first Pokeball into the field, where it burst open with a dazzling array of light. "Victreebel!"

Victreebel was the evolved form of Weepinbell and looked like an upside down Weepinbell, with larger leaves on its side and a vine which coiled from its back to form a leaf, covering Victreebel's mouth to entice prey. Sharp teeth were visible at Victreebel's mouth.

"A Victreebel..." Daniel selected his first Pokeball, throwing it onto the field. "Go, Meowth!"

Meowth appeared in a flash of red light, drawing its claws and emitting a plaintive meow as it readied itself for battle.

"Victreebel, Wrap!"

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

As Meowth ran towards Victreebel, Victreebel shot long vines from its body which whipped at Meowth as it ran. Meowth dodged several of them, but was grabbed by the last one, hoisted into the air and dangling by its leg as Victreebel let out a high-pitched screech of ecstacy.

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" said Erika.

Victreebel released razor sharp leaves from its body, flinging them at Meowth. They cut into his fur and caused him to cry out in pain, but not before Meowth released a bright light and blasted Victreebel in the chest. Coins scattered as Victreebel released its hold on Meowth, allowing the feline Pokemon to land on its feet and rush to Victreebel at an incredible speed.

"Meowth, Bite Attack!"

Launching itself upon Victreebel, Meowth took a large bite, causing Victreebel to screech in pain.

"Finish it, Meowth! Use Scratch Attack!"

"Victreebel, Poisonpowder!"

As Victreebel managed to release a cloud of poison gas into the air, Meowth scratched Victreebel viciously with its claws. Victreebel keeled over and fell unconscious from the pain.

"Victreebel, return!" said Erika, holding out her Pokeball. Victreebel returned in a flash of red light.

Meowth returned to his side of the field, licking its fur where it had been cut.

"Meowth, are you alright?" asked Daniel. Meowth had turned a deep shade of purple.

"Your Meowth shows a lot of promise," said Erika, as she selected her next Pokemon. "Tangela!"

Tangela appeared in a flash of red light. Tangela was a spherical mass of thick blue vines which obscured its body so well so that only its eyes and little feet were visible.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" Daniel shouted, as Meowth's coin began to glow.

"Tangela, Constrict!" Erika commanded.

As Meowth released his Pay Day attack, Tangela began spinning so fast it became a blur. The Pay Day blast bounced off Tangela as Tangela's spinning form released long vines which shot out and wrapped around Meowth, holding him securely.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel.

As Meowth was held tightly by Tangela's vines, more vines sprouted and began whipping Meowth mercilessly. The poison began to set in as well and Meowth went limp in Tangela's vines. He was unconscious.

"Meowth, return!" shouted Daniel, holding out his Pokeball as Tangela released its hold on Meowth, letting him drop to the ground with a thud. Meowth returned into the Pokeball with a flash of red light.

Daniel weighed which Pokemon to send next. Grass-types were all dual-Poison types... except for Tangela! Aha!

"Ekans!" Daniel threw his next Pokeball onto the field. "I choose you!"

Ekans appeared in a bright flash of light, coiling its serpentine body and hissing at Tangela.

"Tangela, watch out for this one." Erika warned, as Tangela nodded. "Bind!"

"Ekans, Glare!" shouted Daniel.

As Tangela shot out several vines from its body which headed for Ekans, Ekans' eyes glowed purple and blinded Tangela, causing its vines to drop limp upon the ground. It had been paralysed.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

Ekans opened its mouth and shot a volley of poisonous barbs at Tangela, each of them landing a hit and causing Tangela to become poisoned.

"Wow," said Erika, nodding, as she held out her Pokeball. "You're good. Return, Tangela!"

Tangela, paralysed and poisoned and in a lot of pain, returned into the Pokeball with a flash of red light. Ekans flexed its body and fixed its stare on Erika.

"You're a more competent Trainer than I first thought." Erika said, retrieving her final Pokeball. "However, I must show you my final Pokemon."

Daniel's insides tightened. Erika was so calm and collected. Did she have a strong Grass-type up her sleeve?

Erika threw her Pokeball onto the field. "Go, my beauty! Vileplume!"

Vileplume was the evolved form of Gloom, with a blue-coloured bipedal body supporting a massive rafflesia flower on its head. The petals of its flower head were red dotted with white spots.

"Ekans, Wrap Attack!" shouted Daniel.

"Vileplume, Sleep Powder!" Erika commanded.

Vileplume released shining dust from its spores as Ekans leapt at Vileplume, wrapping itself around its body. As it began to tighten its grip, Ekans succumbed to the shining powder, falling asleep and releasing its hold on Vileplume.

"Vileplume, Mega Drain!" Erika commanded.

Vileplume glowed green and shot out a blast of energy which engulfed Ekans, absorbing its energy and giving it to Vileplume. Although the Grass-type attack wasn't very effective against the Poison-type Ekans, it still caused a bit of damage.

Daniel searched in his pocket for his last Awakening and aimed it at Ekans, spraying the medicine -

"Vileplume, Petal Dance!"

Vileplume released pink petals from its body as the Awakening took effect, waking Ekans up. The petals spun around Vileplume like a vicious tornado, whipping and cutting into Ekans. The petals continued to whirl as Ekans reared back its head, launching itself at Vileplume; but the petals struck again, sending Ekans hissing angrily to the ground.

"Ekans!" cried Daniel. "Glare!"

Ekans lifted his head and its eyes glowed purple, stopping Vileplume in its tracks. Paralysed, Vileplume's pink petals ceased their onslaught and dropped inert to the ground as Vileplume was unable to move.

"Wrap Attack, Ekans!"

Ekans launched itself at Vileplume, wrapping its long body around and tightly squeezing.

"Finish it!" Daniel cried, as Erika let out a small gasp, "Bite!"

Ekans bit Vileplume so viciously that Erika held out her Pokeball.

"Stop!" she shouted. "This battle is over. I concede."

Erika returned Vileplume to its Pokeball in a flash of red light as Ekans returned to Daniel's side, bowing its head so Daniel could give it a pat.

"You were amazing, Ekans! You did a great job - "

Daniel took a step back in confusion as Ekans glowed with a bright light.

"What - what's happening?" cried Daniel, as Ekans evolved into something bigger and fearsome.

Calmly, Erika explained, "Your Ekans is evolving. Isn't it a beautiful sight to watch a Pokemon evolve?"

The bright light dissipated and Arbok reared its powerful body and hissed in triumph. Arbok's ribs were spread out into a hood, with a terrifying pattern shown to prey. Its eyes and teeth were bigger and it lost the rattle that Ekans once had on its tail. It had a more predatory presence than Ekans.

"Arbok..." said Daniel, approaching the large serpent Pokemon. He patted it cautiously and Arbok acquiesced, bowing its head to show it still considered Daniel its Trainer.

"You are a fine Trainer, Daniel. Do come visit me sometime." Erika said, walking up to Daniel. She extended her palm, revealing the Rainbowbadge. It was cut in a myriad of colours, shining from the glare of the sunlight.

"Thanks!" Daniel said, adding it to his Badge case.

"Don't forget your prize money." Erika said, handing him a wad of cash from inside the folds of her kimono. Glancing at it, Daniel saw that it was almost three thousand dollars.

Ill at ease in Erika's mannered grace, he stuck out his hand to which she shook it. "It was nice to meet you, Erika. You're a great Gym Leader."

"Will your friend battle me next?"

Daniel nodded. "I'll send her in."


	31. Natalie vs Erika, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Natalie paced nervously outside the Gym's doors for what seemed like an eternity. It had only been ten minutes or so when Daniel emerged, struggling to contain the grin that was threatening to emerge.

"So?" asked Natalie anxiously. "How did it go?"

Daniel showed her the Rainbowbadge in his Badge case and Natalie squealed excitedly.

"Great job!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "I knew you could do it!"

"And another thing... Ekans evolved into Arbok!"

"Really?" Natalie asked in a hushed tone. "Wow! First Bellsprout, then Ekans! Your Meowth will be next!"

"I hope not," replied Daniel. "My Meowth's the best. I don't want him to change one bit."

"Well, I should go in." said Natalie, pressing the buzzer as the door slid open. She turned to Daniel. "If you want, I'll meet you back at the hotel. You can spend some quality time with your Pokemon."

"Sure," Daniel assented, nodding. "I'll see you soon. And Natalie - good luck."

Natalie smiled, turning and entering the Gym as the doors slid shut behind her. Natalie looked at her surroundings as she walked down the smooth path, enjoying the sights and smells of the scenery around her. She noticed a young woman kneeling near a rose bush, dressed in an intricate kimono with fair skin and short dark hair.

"Welcome," the woman said, smiling. "My name is Erika. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you, too," smiled Natalie, joining Erika at the rose bush. "May I help?"

Erika shook her head, rising. "I'm still waiting for more roses to bloom. Patience is a virtue."

Natalie glanced about the open space, glorying in the sight and smells of nature.

"I can tell you're nervous." Erika said, leaning in a little. "Don't be. You're safe here."

"Am I?" asked Natalie, a little dazed. "We're about to battle. It's going to get feisty."

"Indeed," Erika smiled, inclining her head. She stepped back to make room for a battlefield, as Natalie did the same. "I must warn you, I won't give you my Rainbowbadge without a good fight."

"Alright," said Natalie. "I'm ready."

"I hope you are." Erika said, retrieving her first Pokeball and throwing it onto the field. "Go, Victreebel!"

Victreebel appeared in a burst of red light, waving its leaf arms and thrashing its teeth.

"Victreebel... the evolved form of Weepinbell!" said Natalie. It looked very vicious.

Grass-type Pokemon were effective against Water-types, which formed the bulk of Natalie's Pokemon party. She had to be _very_ careful here... of course, there was one tiny advantage she _did_ have.

"I choose you! Butterfree!" Natalie shouted, throwing her Pokeball into the field.

Butterfree burst forth from the Pokeball in a flash of red light, fluttering its little wings as it chirruped and flew above the battlefield.

"What a beautiful Pokemon," Erika remarked. "Truly splendid. Victreebel, Poisonpowder!"

"Butterfree, Confusion!" shouted Natalie.

Butterfree released a telekinetic force as Victreebel shot a cloud of poisonous dust into the air. The telekinetic force blasted Victreebel to the ground, causing it great harm. Butterfree coughed and turned a shade of purple, having been exposed to poison.

"Butterfree, come here!" said Natalie, retrieving her Antidote.

"Victreebel, Wrap!" Erika commanded, as Natalie sprayed Butterfree with the Antidote.

Victreebel, however, was afflicted with confusion and unable to obey. It swayed unsteadily from side to side, its gleaming teeth gnashing together in agony.

Natalie administered the Antidote to Butterfree. Newly healed, Butterfree swooped above the field, glowing and releasing another Confusion attack which blasted Victreebel onto the ground again.

"Finish it, Butterfree! Tackle attack!" cried Natalie.

Butterfree swooped down upon Victreebel, tackling it in the centre of its body. Victreebel rolled over several times, moaning as it fainted.

"Nice going, Butterfree!" said Natalie, giving her Butterfree a high five as Erika returned the fainted Victreebel to its Pokeball.

"Your Butterfree has a strong spirit," Erika said, selecting her next Pokeball. "Not a bad starting point. Go, Tangela!"

Tangela burst forth from the Pokeball, a spherical mass of wriggling blue vines with eyes that stared at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Natalie shouted.

"Tangela, Constrict!" Erika commanded.

Tangela became a blur as vines shot from its body towards Butterfree. Butterfree's Confusion attack rebounded off Tangela's spinning form and blasted the ground harmlessly, while Tangela's vines whipped and slammed Butterfree into the ground.

"Butterfree!" cried Natalie, hand to her heart.

"Tangela, Bind!" Erika commanded.

Tangela wrapped its vines around Butterfree, squeezing tightly. Butterfree wriggled fruitlessly in Tangela's grip, squealing madly.

"Stop!" Natalie shouted, holding out her Pokeball. "Butterfree, return!"

Butterfree was rescued from Tangela's hold, disappearing inside the Pokeball in a flash of red light.

Natalie was worried now. She only had her Water-type Pokemon left... all of which were susceptible to Grass-type attacks. Who could she rely on most?

"Who will you select next, Natalie?" Erika asked, a kind smile on her face.

Natalie pulled a Pokeball from her pocket. It suddenly felt very heavy with the weight of her expectation.

"I choose you," shouted Natalie, the Pokeball spinning as it landed on the ground, bursting open with red light. "Poliwag!"

Poliwag waddled forward on its little legs, looking up at Tangela from across the field.

"Tangela, Constrict!" Erika commanded.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" Natalie shouted.

As Tangela became a blur, its vines shooting out towards Poliwg, Poliwag shuddered as it released a hypnotic wave at Tangela. The hypnotic wave blasted into Tangela, causing its vines to fall limp as Tangela fell asleep on the ground.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!" Natalie shouted, as Erika reached into her kimono and retrieved an Awakening.

Poliwag released a jet of water from its mouth and shot Tangela in the mass of vines which covered its body. It wasn't very effective.

"Poliwag, return!" Natalie shouted, holding out her Pokeball and returning Poliwag inside it with a flash of red light.

As Erika sprayed the Awakening onto Tangela, Natalie threw another of her Pokeballs onto the field. "Go, Horsea!" Natalie cried.

Horsea burst forth in a flash of red light as Tangela stirred, getting back onto its feet.

"Tangela, Bind!"

"Horsea, Smokescreen!"

Horsea released a stream of ink into Tangela's eyes, blinding it and causing it to writhe its vines, one of them lashing out and whipping Horsea around the face.

"Horsea!" cried Natalie, but Horsea bounced back onto its tail in defiance, shooting a stream of bubbles from its mouth. The bubbles popped into Tangela's eyes and caused slight damage.

"Your tactics are a surprise." Erika said, holding out her Pokeball. "Tangela, return."

Tangela disappeared inside the Pokeball in a flash of red light. Calmly, Erika selected her third and final Pokeball.

"I think you'll find my last Pokemon a difficult contender." Erika said, throwing the Pokeball onto the battlefield. "I'll battle with my beautiful Vileplume!"

Vileplume appeared in a flash of red light, the big petal on its head unsteady with proportion to the rest of its body. Natalie felt immediately anxious - this Grass-type Pokemon looked formidable.

"Horsea, Smokescreen!" Natalie shouted.

"Vileplume, Mega Drain!" Erika commanded.

Vileplume glowed green and shot out a burst of energy which engulfed Horsea, while Horsea shot ink into Vileplume's face. Vileplume bowed its head so that its petal head shielded its face from the ink, while the burst of energy absorbed Horsea's energy and gave it to Vileplume. The ink disappeared from Vileplume's flower, while Horsea lay panting on the ground.

"Horsea, return!" Natalie shouted, holding out her Pokeball. Horsea returned into it in a flash of red light. Natalie carefully selected her next Pokeball, throwing it onto the battlefield. "Squirtle, I choose you!"

Squirtle appeared in a bright flash of red light, rolling its palms into fists as it faced Vileplume. Natalie came upon a sudden idea.

"Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Erika commanded.

"Squirtle, run to Vileplume while using Withdraw!" Natalie shouted.

Squirtle nodded, running as fast as he could over to Vileplume. Vileplume released pink petals from its body which spun in the air like a tornado. As the petals shot out at Squirtle, Squirtle took a running leap and withdrew into his shell, spinning madly as the petals missed their mark and Squirtle, still in his shell, skidded across to Vileplume.

"Now, Squirtle!" Natalie screamed, as Squirtle withdrew from his shell. "Bite attack!"

Squirtle leapt onto Vileplume and sunk his teeth in, causing Vileplume to thrash about angrily as it tried to shake Squirtle off. Weighed down by its flower head, Vileplume fell over.

"Tackle Attack, Squirtle!" cried Natalie.

"Vileplume! Stand up!" Erika commanded, as Vileplume tried in vain to get up.

Squirtle took a step back, launching himself and tackling Vileplume in the side. Wriggling about on the floor, Squirtle took a final leap onto Vileplume, delivering another Bite attack which caused Erika to gasp out loud.

"Stop!" Erika held out her Pokeball, returning Vileplume in a flash of red light. "I concede. You win."

"We won? We won!" Natalie cried, running out onto the battlefield, her arms open to receive Squirtle. Squirtle ran into his Trainer's arms, hugging Natalie tightly.

"You have a strong bond with your Pokemon. I can feel it." Erika watched the exchange with an admiring smile on her face. "Here you go. The Rainbowbadge, as promised."

Natalie accepted the Badge with a smile, holding it securely in her palm. It was beautiful. "Thank you, Erika. You're a great Gym Leader."

"Here's your prize money, too." Erika said, handing over a wad of cash she retrieved from inside the folds of her kimono.

Natalie accepted it, vowing not to count it in front of Erika. She was so serene, so collected... Natalie admired her zen.

"I think you'll go far, Natalie," Erika smiled, patting Natalie's hand affectionately. "You have a great love for your Pokemon."


	32. Amy vs Erika, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Amy walked through the streets of Celadon City, admiring the clean streets and polite passers by as she headed for the Celadon Gym. Her Pokemon had been healed at the Pokemon Center and were raring to go, walking on foot beside her. Growlithe was happy, his reddish-brown fur waving in the breeze. Nidorina trotted confidently on all fours, sniffing the air at intervals and peering inquisitively at any pedestrian who glanced at her. Cubone waddled on two feet, testing the weight of his bone club as he caught up with his Trainer.

Amy had been a bundle of nerves all throughout her walk - she was convinced she'd run into her mother. So far, she had stuck to frequenting places her mother wouldn't be seen dead in, but Amy's anxiety hadn't yet abated.

Rounding the corner, Amy caught sight of the familiar path bordered on either side by trees which lead to the Celadon Gym. Her mother had signed her up for flower arranging classes from an early age and it was here that Amy had first caught a glimpse of Erika. Polite and well-mannered, Amy had watched as a young boy asked to see Erika's Pokemon. She obliged, releasing an Oddish from its Pokeball, to whom the young boy immediately bonded with.

"Disgusting," her mother had whispered, for only Amy's ears to hear. "Plants should be kept in the greenhouse, not leaving their dirty footprints all over the place."

"Mom, it's a Pokemon. It can't stay in a greenhouse all day!" Amy had said, watching the tender exchange between boy and Pokemon. "Besides, you let Liam have Pokemon. Why not me?"

"Your father thinks it's harmless for Liam to have a Pokemon," her mother had snapped. "You know me. I'm not a confrontational sort of person."

But Amy had wanted a Pokemon, if nothing more than to rebel against her mother. So one day, when she had overheard her father and brother discussing 'a gentile traveler from overseas, visiting for a few days with a newborn litter of Growlithe', Amy had pleaded with her father to buy her one.

The Growlithe pup grew to be her very best friend. Her mother had been apoplectic, but her father's word was law - Amy was to keep the Growlithe if she raised it herself. Soon after that, Liam had helped Amy catch a female Nidoran and raise that Pokemon, too.

"Amy!"

Amy was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a familar voice. With a sudden rush of heat that caused an immediate headache, Amy saw that it was Natalie, running towards her and almost out of breath.

"Natalie!" said Amy, caught unaware. "You... you just came from the Celadon Gym?"

"I just battled Erika!" said Natalie, her cheeks flushed. "I won the Rainbowbadge!"

"Good for you," Amy nodded on autopilot. Her cheeks flushed with shame. "Look, I - "

"I can't talk right now; I've got to heal my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. It was nice to see you!"

"You too," said Amy to Natalie's departing back. Her fear subsided but her headache remained.

Did that really just happen? What about her sudden departure? Didn't Natalie feel awkward at all?

Amy continued down the path, lined with trees which helped form a barrier to collect her thoughts. Away from the bustle of people and traffic, Amy tried to sort out her thoughts. Did she feel guilty? Absolutely. But she had to leave! She was a mess, leaving home and abandoning her family. Amy didn't want to inflict any damage on two people she had only just met...

_But you did hurt them_, said a tiny voice in her head. _They're acting like it doesn't affect them. You know what you did._

Amy kneeled and hugged her Growlithe tight, crying silently into his fur. Nidorina and Cubone bounded up to their Trainer, concerned for her wellbeing. After a moment or two, Amy stood, wiped her eyes and continued on.

_No more guilt_, she told herself. _If there's one thing my mother taught me, it's how to put on a mask for people whose opinions I shouldn't care about in the first place._

Emerging from the woods, Amy came across the gigantic greenhouse which held the Celadon Gym. She walked up the steps, her Pokemon following her, and entered through the glass doors which slid open automatically as she approached. She walked up to the reception desk and introduced herself.

"The Celadon Gym is down the hallway to your right, at the very end," smiled the receptionist.

"Thank you," Amy nodded, her shoes echoing on the tiled floor as she proceeded down the hallway. She caught sight of the flower arranging class, glancing inside briefly. Multitudes of young girls sat in groups, wreaths of flowers spread in front of them of varying shape and colour and size.

Forcing herself to move on, Amy came upon the door in the shape of a Pokeball and pressed the intercom nearby.

"Good afternoon," spoke a pleasant voice. "Welcome to the Celadon Gym. May I have your name?"

"My name is Amy. I'm here to challenge Erika."

"Very well," replied the voice. "Please come in."

The door slid open and Amy entered, nearly overcome by the strong scent of flowers. Amy felt a twinge of anxiety as the doors slid shut behind her, but shrugged it off. As she walked down the path which led to the battlefield, Amy spied several pairs of eyes watching her from discreet parts of the garden. As she approached the battlefield, she saw a young woman standing opposite. It was Erika.

"Welcome, Amy," Erika smiled. " I am the Gym Leader, Erika. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," said Amy. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer and I wish to challenge you for the Rainbowbadge."

"Very well," Erika inclined her head, retrieving a Pokeball from inside the folds of her kimono. "Let's begin!"

Erika threw her Pokeball onto the battlefield, where it burst open in a flash of bright light. Victreebel appeared, thrashing and gnashing its sharp teeth. Amy recoiled a little from how vicious it looked.

"I choose Growlithe!" said Amy, as Growlithe bounded past her and entered the battlefield.

"Victreebel, Sleep Powder!" Erika commanded.

"Growlithe, Ember!" Amy shouted.

Growlithe opened its mouth and released a volley of flames as Victreebel released shining powder into the air. The flames pelted Victreebel, causing it to shriek in pain as it developed a burn. As the shining dust settled, Growlithe lay snoring on the ground, having fallen susceptible to the attack.

"Victreebel, Wrap!" Erika commanded, as Victreebel struggled with the burn.

Amy reached inside her backpack for an Awakening, as Victreebel shot out long vines which wrapped around Growlithe and squeezed it tightly. Erika retrieved a Burn Heal from her kimono and sprayed it on Victreebel, as Amy did the same to Growlithe with her Awakening.

"C'mon, Growlithe," Amy pleaded, as Victreebel squeezed tightly on Growlithe's sleeping figure. "Wake up!"

Rousing, Growlithe barked in pain and let out a fearsome Roar attack at Victreebel, causing it to drop Growlithe in surprise. Landing on his feet, Growlithe launched himself at Victreebel, sinking his teeth in. Victreebel flailed and fell to the ground.

"Finish it, Growlithe! Ember!" cried Amy.

Growlithe released a volley of flames from its mouth, taking Victreebel out for the count.

"Return, Victreebel," said Erika, holding out her Pokeball.

Growlithe bounded over to Amy for a pat as Victreebel disappeared in a flash of red light and Erika selected her next Pokemon.

"Go, Tangela!" said Erika, throwing her Pokeball onto the battlefield. The Pokeball burst open to reveal Tangela, its blue vines wriggling to obscure its face.

"Growlithe, Roar!"

"Tangela, Constrict!"

Growlithe let out a fearsome roar, unnoticed by Tangela as it spun into a frenzy, its long vines lashing out at Growlithe and whipping it around the face. Howling in pain, Growlithe dived for cover and released a volley of flames from its mouth. Tangela was pelted by the flames, spinning to the ground where it lay quite injured.

"Finish it, Growlithe! Bite Attack!"

"Tangela, Bind!"

Tangela weakly whipped out vines to ensnare Growlithe, but Growlithe was agile enough to dodge them, launching upon Tangela and delivering it a severe bite. Tangela emitted a moan of pain and lay unconscious upon the ground.

"Nice going, Growlithe!" Amy exclaimed, cheering for her Pokemon friend. Erika returned Tangela into its Pokeball.

"You're a competent Trainer," said Erika, retrieving her third and final Pokeball from within her kimono. "I underestimated you at first. But let's see you try and beat my beautiful Vileplume!"

Vileplume burst forth in a flash of red light, walking unsteadily with its heavy flower head.

"Vileplume, Sleep Powder!"

"Growlithe, Roar!"

Growlithe let loose a fearsome roar as Vileplume sprayed shining dust into the air, which began to settle on the field. Vileplume looked cautiously at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use Ember!" shouted Amy.

But the dust had already settled, causing Growlithe to yawn loudly as it fell asleep upon the ground.

"Vileplume, Mega Drain!" Erika commanded.

Vileplume glowed green and absorbed energy from Growlithe, smiling as it replenished health. Amy felt inside her backpack for an Awakening, but remembered with horror that she had used her only Awakening during Growlithe's fight with Victreebel.

"Growlithe, return!" Amy shouted, holding out Growlithe's Pokeball as the red light engulfed him. Amy selected another Pokeball from her pocket. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina stepped forward in a flash of red light, pawing the ground and eyeing Vileplume angrily. Amy was limited here - she couldn't rely on Nidorina's Double Kick or Poison Sting against Vileplume, who was a dual Grass/Poison type.

"Nidorina, Tackle!" cried Amy.

"Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Erika called.

Vileplume released pink petals from its body which hovered in the air for the second it took Nidorina to run towards Vileplume. The pink petals descended upon Nidorina, cutting her hide with little effect as they did so. Nidorina launched into the air, knocking Vileplume over and pinning her to the ground in fury.

"Vileplume, Sleep Powder!"

"Nidorina, Double Kick!"

Nidorina launched two strong kicks to Vileplume's abdomen, but not before the familiar cloud of shining dust sprayed into the air. Vileplume wriggled in mild discomfort to Nidorina's attacks, while Nidorina rolled off Vileplume in a slump, having fallen asleep due to the shining dust.

Amy bit her lip, holding out Nidorina's Pokeball. "Return, Nidorina!"

Nidorina disappeared inside the Pokeball with a flash of red light. Amy was worried. Cubone was susceptible to Grass-type attacks.

"Who will you choose to battle my Vileplume next, Amy?" Erika asked, calmly regal.

Amy snapped back to attention, picking her final Pokeball out of her pocket. "A trusted friend... I rely on him now more than ever. Go, Cubone!"

The thrown Pokeball revealed Cubone in a flash of red light, waving his bone club menacingly. At the sight of Vileplume, he steadied his stance and braced himself.

"A Cubone?" Erika was surprised. "You must have a lot of confidence to battle me with a Ground-type."

_You don't know me very well, Erika, _Amy thought to herself. _Feigning confidence is what I'm good at._

Vileplume steadied itself upon its little feet and faced Cubone across the battlefield, a smile crossing its features. Cubone balled its fists.

"Vileplume, let's finish this battle! Petal Dance!"

"Cubone, run as fast as you can and use Bone Club on Vileplume!"

Vileplume released pink petals from its body, allowing them to hover in the air as Cubone crossed the middle of the battlefield, its little legs carrying it as fast it could carry. Its bone club raised, Cubone tensed as the pink petals began to descend, landing like daggers into the battleground as Cubone evaded each one, jumping into the air and landing a direct hit into Vileplume's face with its bone club. Staggering on its feet and falling from the pain, Vileplume tripped over its feet and fell over.

"Nice job, Cubone!" screamed Amy, rapt with joy. Cubone's Ground-type attack was super effective against a Poison-type like Vileplume. "Finish it! Headbutt!"

Cubone jumped back, then reared its head as it launched itself at Vileplume. Vileplume let out a cry of pain as Cubone tackled it.

"Stop!" cried Erika, clutching her obi in grief. Holding out her Pokeball, she said, "Vileplume, return."

Vileplume returned in a flash of red light, as Cubone turned to Amy, who was speechless.

"I concede. You win, Amy," said Erika softly.

"WE DID IT!" screamed Amy, running towards Cubone and scooping him up in her arms, swinging him around excitedly.

Unnoticed, Erika approached Amy, watching her with amusement. She retrieved something from inside her kimono. Startled, Amy watched with a tense expression as Erika opened her palm, revealing the Rainbowbadge amidst a wad of cash.

"You deserve the Rainbowbadge. Your prize money, too."

As Amy took her winnings with a smile, she realised something she forced herself to keep private: deep inside her, she was secretly more pleased to receive the money than she was the Badge.

"Ugh," Amy was ashamed of how filthy her mind had become for chasing lucre over achievement.

"Are you alright?" Erika asked, concerned.

"I am," Amy nodded, pasting a smile as plastic as she felt. "I'm just... so proud of myself."

"Are you?" Erika was kind, enough to make Amy's lip quiver. "Your journey is just beginning, Amy. Don't fret."

It was difficult for Amy to concede Erika was genuine. "Thank you, Erika."


	33. Dinner in Celadon City

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

Natalie exited the Pokemon Center, her four Pokemon following by her side. Squirtle and Poliwag flanked Natalie, while Butterfree held Horsea securely in its little arms, allowing it a view of the city. Natalie was concerned, but Horsea was twittering, having such a good time, that she relented.

She walked around the city, taking her time to collect her thoughts before she returned to the hotel. Natalie approached the Celadon Department Store, marveling at its size.

"Time to go back into your Pokeballs," said Natalie, sighing a little. Her Pokemon nodded as the familiar flashes of red light returned them into their Pokeballs. "Sorry, guys."

Natalie entered the lobby through the glass revolving door, pushing through a crowd of shoppers. She came upon an idea, moving towards the payphones and inserting a coin as she lifted the receiver, dialing the number of the inn they were staying at.

"Good afternoon," answered the receptionist. "Little Prairie Inn. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to put through to room 205, please."

"One moment," replied the receptionist, as she placed Natalie on hold. A moment later, Daniel answered, "Hello?"

"It's Natalie calling!" she grinned.

"Oh, hi," Daniel said, with a moment's hesitation. "Well? How did it go?"

"I won the Badge!" she squealed, as Daniel gasped.

"Nice work!" he said. "That's great news."

"Can you believe how much the prize money is?" Natalie said, still astounded. "Hey, I'm at the Celadon Department Store now. Do you want to come out?"

"I think I'll stay in and spend some time with my Pokemon," said Daniel. "Could you pick up some things for me, though? I'll pay you back when you get back."

"OK. What do you need?" Natalie asked.

"Four Potions and three each of Antidotes, Awakenings and Paralyz Heals."

"OK... I think I'll get about the same. I'll see you soon!"

"OK," said Daniel, hanging up.

Natalie replaced the receiver and headed upstairs, walking side by side with bustling crowds of shoppers clutching new purchases. Natalie looked around, amazed, at the aisles of goods for sale on the first floor. She selected six Potions, six Awakenings, six Antidotes and six Paralyz Heals.

"That'll be $2,600, please," the receptionist said, happy to service such an avid customer.

"Here you are," said Natalie, handing over the cash. She felt a squeeze of anxiety - it was almost all of what she had earned from defeating Erika - but she reminded herself that Daniel would pay his half and besides, she had enough left over for a few days' worth of accommodation and food.

Natalie scanned the aisles a bit longer before taking the staircase up to the next level. The second floor featured TVs, video games and other forms of home entertainment. She walked up to the next floor, which was a gift shop, delighting Natalie with the array of Pokedolls on sale. With a cry of delight, Natalie found a Ponyta Pokedoll and instantly thought of Beth. She could give it to her when she came home. She took the Pokedoll in her arms and approached the counter.

"That'll be $600, please."

Natalie handed the money over, thinking that for this price, she'd better keep it safe. Natalie refused the offer of gift wrap for an extra charge, stuffing the Pokedoll in her backpack.

"Thanks," said Natalie, turning for the elevator. As she entered the vestibule with four others, her finger hovered over the display as she selected 'Rooftop Square'.

The elevator smoothly ascended, its doors sliding apart to allow a gust of fresh air inside. Natalie stepped onto the deck with a grateful sigh, walking over to the balcony and glancing at the view.

Celadon City was beautiful, especially with the haze of the setting sun. Streaks of sunlight shot out over the sky, casting a luminous glow over the balcony. Around her, couples sat opposite each other on tiny tables, their hands interlocked as they shared an ice cream or whispered to each other.

Natalie reached for her Pokeballs, noticing with annoyance the 'No Pokemon on this floor' sign.

Turning back to the view, gripping the balcony with her palms, Natalie spotted the roof of the inn she was staying at. She wondered how many places she'd see on this adventure... and if she'd be able to find a new home by the end of it all.

* * *

Daniel looked up as he heard the key turn in the lock, helping Natalie with her grocery bags as she entered.

"Thanks," she panted, as Butterfree flew into the room, depositing Horsea onto the couch. Squirtle and Poliwag followed inside as Natalie shut the door behind them. "I got a bit more food than I needed to, I think."

"That's OK," said Daniel, putting the milk in the fridge and the loaf of bread in the cupboard.

"I bought some pasta for tonight and I've bought a bag of Pokefood."

Natalie surreptitiously handed Daniel a large grocery bag, which he put on the highest shelf in the cupboard. Reminded of this trick, Meowth took a running leap into Daniel's arms as a plea for food.

"Not now, Meowth," said Daniel, as Natalie's Pokemon watched in bewilderment. "After Natalie and I make the pasta. For now, let's not rile the other Pokemon up."

Nodding in assent, Meowth jumped down out of Daniel's hands as Natalie moved into the kitchen, retrieving a pan from under the sink and utensils from a drawer.

"Thanks for that," Natalie said. "I'll handle the pasta for now."

"No, let me do it," Daniel insisted. "Go put your feet up and sit with the Pokemon. You deserve it."

Natalie accepted, gratefully sitting on the couch with a suppressed sigh of satisfaction. Instantly, Squirtle and Poliwag jumped up to join her and Horsea snuggled onto Natalie's lap. Butterfree perched on the arm of the sofa, letting out a cry.

"Your dinner's coming soon," Natalie soothed, patting Butterfree carefully, for its figure was so delicate. She reached for the remote, turning on the TV.

While Daniel prepared hot water in the pot, Natalie flicked through the channels: a romance film featured a handsome man in a tuxedo embracing a gorgeous woman in a silk dress; a news broadcast showed a smartly dressed woman sitting at a desk advising viewers to take caution when traveling at night; a weather forecast predicted heavy rain for tomorrow.

"Rain?" Daniel pulled a face, as he stirred the pot of pasta. "The weather's been good to us so far."

"Which city are we headed to next, by the way?" Natalie asked, pressing the mute button on the remote. The Pokemon relaxed a little.

"We head to Fuchsia City next," said Daniel. "There's two ways we can get there - we can go west and take the Cycling Road, or we can head back to Lavender Town and take the southern route."

"I'm guessing the Cycling Road will be quicker?" asked Natalie.

Daniel nodded, as he divided the pasta into separate portions onto two plates and placed them onto the table. Steam and scent rose into the air as Natalie stood up from the couch, reaching for the bag of Pokefood.

"Time for dinner!" she called.

As Natalie set up the Pokebowls, her and Daniel's Pokemon crowded round, ready for food. Once they had started devouring their dinner, Natalie collected cutlery from the kitchen drawer and handed Daniel a fork and knife.

"Thanks," said Daniel, placing a paper napkin by his side.

"It smells yummy!" said Natalie, taking a bite. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste. "Mmm."

"I'm glad you like it," Daniel smiled, taking a bite. It was OK, but nothing special; he appreciated Natalie's enthusiasm all the same, anyway.

* * *

Amy arrived back in her hotel room carrying an armful of groceries. She deposited the plastic bags on the counter, her arms sore from the weight of lugging them so far.

"C'mon, Growlithe," said Amy, as Growlithe bounded into the kitchen, headed for his pet bowl. Nidorina and Cubone were close behind as Amy poured Pokefood into their bowls.

Amy stood up, wiping a sheen of perspiration from her brow as she retrieved a recipe book she had bought at a second-hand book store. The pages were a little creased and torn here and there, but she could still read the instructions clearly enough.

"Mince stew," Amy began, fumbling in the kitchen drawer for the utensils. "Let's see..."

An hour and a half later, Amy stood over the sink, scouring the burned remnants of her would-be dinner from the bottom of the pot. Her face shone with perspiration as she scrubbed, her arm aching from the effort. She let out a furious groan.

"Come on!" she urged, the pot clanging against the sink in a ringing echo that caused her Pokemon to look up in surprise. "Aah!"

Amy's hand slipped and she scraped the back of her palm against the hard metal of the pot. A dribble of blood mixed with hot water and dishwashing liquid and Amy wrenched her hand free, clutching it in agony. Amy turned off the tap and looked wildly around for some sort of bandage. She ran into the bathroom and tightly wrapped a towel around her hand.

"Ooh... "

Cubone ran into the room, flailing his arms in concern as Growlithe and Nidorina bumped into each other as they both tried to enter the bathroom at the same time.

"Come here," said Amy, kneeling as her Pokemon crowded around here. "I'm sorry about my outburst."

She held them close for a moment, then stood and appraised her hand. The skin was rough with dried blood. It looked and felt terrible. She felt a wave of disappointment crash over her to collide with her rising throb of hunger. She had never felt such a failure at anything. How was she supposed to go on a Pokemon adventure if she couldn't cook her own dinner, let alone clean a pot without injuring herself?

Amy walked out of the bathroom and past the kitchen to where the bed stood beside a window. She drew the curtains, turned out the light and curled up in bed, sighing in relief. The blankets were soft and warm and she could feel her eyes grow heavy... but the weight on her shoulders remained. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in the pillow.

Nidorina gave a sharp bark and jumped onto the bed, surprising Amy as she snuggled in with her Trainer. Growlithe followed suit and Cubone just managed to jump up as Amy made room for them all.

"Thanks, you guys," Amy croaked, lying back on the pillow with a satisfying thud.

* * *

The light rain that poured overnight turned into a downpour as morning arrived. The sun could scarce be seen behind the grey clouds blanketing the sky above. Rain poured like a lonely mist throughout the streets, showering on passersby with the good sense to carry big umbrellas. Porticos spilled excess water onto storefronts. Puddles of water became sources of consternation for civilians without adequate footwear.

Amy shivered, pulling the blankets over her head to conserve warmth. Her skin had goosebumps from the cold. The only source of warmth she could think of was a nice, hot shower. She gasped as she pulled back the duvet and stood up. The cold pinched her exposed flesh as she tiptoed across the floor, careful not to wake her sleeping Pokemon and silently closed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she took a quick look in the mirror as she waited for it to heat up. Shivering, she glanced back at her reflection in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was pale, bearing the marks of a bad sleep. Her dreams had been fitful: she tossed and turned as the faces of her mother and brother and father spun in her mind, their words full of disdainful mirth.

Amy undressed and gratefully stepped into the shower. She screamed as the ice-cold water sprayed at her and she jumped right back out, gripping the sink for balance as she teetered unsteadily on the tiles.

Growlithe began barking from the other side of the door, with Nidorina joining in immediately.

"I'm OK!" Amy shouted, turning to the faucet. The temperature dial was set to the hottest setting - why wasn't it heating up?

Her bare feet were freezing on the cold tiles; she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door, moving past Growlithe and Nidorina to where the phone sat at her bedside table. Snatching it up, she dialed reception and shivered as her wet hair clung to her back.

"Good morning, how may I - "

"I just turned on my shower and it's freezing!" Amy shouted, her teeth chattering. Some deep impulse tried to restrain her from speaking any further, but enough was enough. "What's the problem - "

"Oh, dear. That'll be the weather," clucked the receptionist sympathetically. "The pipes are prone to freezing when it gets this cold."

"What about warmth?" Amy exploded, all her manners evaporating as her skin clammed up from the cold. "I need a shower! How am I supposed to keep warm?"

"I'm sorry, dear," replied the woman. "We've called in a plumber to sort out the situation - "

"That's not good enough!" Amy screamed, as Growlithe began to howl in misery. "I'm standing here barefoot in a towel, cold enough to make a Dewgong shiver and you want me to wait?"

"Try going back to bed, dear. Nobody's getting work done today."

Amy hung up the phone without another word, jumping into the bed and wriggling with discomfort as her Pokemon bounded onto her bed.

"I've never been so freezing in my life - Growlithe, come under the covers."

Cuddling with Growlithe was uncomfortable at first, but despite his fur covering the sheets he held a lot of warmth in his body. He was a Fire-type Pokemon, after all, Amy thought to herself.

She tried to clamp out the darkness pressing on her mind. A headache began to form around the corners of her mind and she pulled the covers closer.

She hated being poor. She _hated_ it.

* * *

The phone rang beside Amy's bed. Teeth chattering, she answered a miserable, "Hello?"

"Good morning," trilled the happy receptionist, who was probably standing next to a heater to have such a positive disposition. "The plumber has fixed the pipes and you'll be able to have a hot shower now."

"Good," said Amy, her lips too frozen to talk any more.

She slammed the phone down and darted from the bed into the bathroom. Goosebumps prickling her body, she turned on the faucet and waited an agonising ten seconds before she tentatively tested the shower water with her hand. Blessed be, it was hot!

Amy removed her clothes and jumped in with a sigh of pleasure, rinsing her hair and soaping her body in warm bliss. Once she was done, she dried herself and dressed in the warmest clothes she had - a cashmere jacket with a fur collar and a long skirt with a pair of boots. She would have to buy some warmer clothing if the temperature dropped this low again on her travels.

She packed her belongings as quick as possible, returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and headed for the door. Giving the room a last, final look - the kitchen still bore the stains of her bad cooking, the bed was messy from her struggle and the bathroom seeped still-hot steam from the shower - she promised herself she would win more Pokemon battles to sleep in warmer, nicer hotel rooms.

She shut the door and marched down to reception, the room keys in her hand. With a shock, she saw that the receptionist did indeed have a heater warming her by the desk.

"Good morning, dear," said the receptionist a little warily, eyeing Amy's pale skin. "I hope that the heating didn't cause you too much - "

"Save it," spat Amy, placing the keys on the counter. "I paid hundreds of my own dollars to stay here and you can't even fix the heating. In my house, we always had a fireplace going in every room and heating surged through the vents every hour of the day. This place is a joke for a hotel."

Turning and heading for the door, Amy wrenched it open and stepped outside, almost instantly drenched by rain. Gasping from the cold, Amy could turn back - but she was beyond that sort of frippery now. She had to progress. She bundled her clothing against her body as best as she could and ran in search of the nearest clothing shop. Amy couldn't care less if they didn't sell clothes she liked. She just wanted to be warm.

_Great. Now I'm thinking like a homeless person. All I do is flit from place to place for the free heating!_

Amy ran through the rain, soaked to the skin as she looked in vain for a clothing store, but nothing was open today. Frozen to the bone, she retreated under the canopy of a cafe, packed with chairs stacked on top of wooden tables.

"Miss!" called a voice, all of a sudden.

Amy turned to see an elderly gentleman in a suit, holding an umbrella, marched over to her.

"What are you doing outside on a horrible day like this?" he asked, his moustache quivering in the cold.

"I'm trying to find a clothing store. I need some warmer clothes," shivered Amy.

"There's nothing open today! You'd be best going to a shelter for food and warmth."

"A... shelter?" Amy repeated, aghast. "You don't mean..."

"Come now, miss. It's plainly obvious. There's no need to be ashamed!"

"I - " Amy stuttered, trying to force herself to move. "You think I'm homeless?"

"There's no shame in asking for help!" the elderly man looked affronted. "There's a building just round the block, called the Celadon Youth Refuge Shelter."

Amy watched as the man strode away, headed for the corporate offices of some important company. She let out a little sigh as she realised she had to give in. There was no way she could travel to Fuchsia City today. She gasped as she ran out from under the awning, the cold rain hitting her and splashing the pavement. Amy turned on her heel as she reached the end of the block, catching sight of the building almost instantly. It was built of ugly concrete, in one of the few 'bad parts' of Celadon.

Amy strode to the entrance, pulled open the black wrought-iron gate and walked down an alleyway, water from dirty rain gutters spilling onto her hair and face. To her left, a set of steps led to a door with chipped wood around the frame and cracks in the glass panes. A worn sign above the door read 'Celadon Youth Refuge Shelter'. Amy took a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside.

A chill ran through her body as she walked down an empty hallway and into the room. It was large, with a high ceiling and no warmth to speak of. Sleeping bags and soiled mattresses dotted the floor, where young boys and girls huddled for heat with their Pokemon. Amy could see a small kitchen in one corner, with a serving counter where a kindly, elderly woman spooned broth and hot soup into bowls with a ladle. The queue held trays to accept their food, their shoulders slumped in dejection.

It was nowhere near as bad as she thought. Amy felt cold and hungry and alone; just like all these boys and girls. They had only one or two Pokemon to comfort them: a young girl with her hair askew wept silently into her Jigglypuff; a boy turned in his sleep, a pained expression on his face.

Amy moved past the rows of sleeping children, taking a tray by the counter and waiting in the queue. She was shivering on the outside, her hairs prickling and her teeth chattering; but amongst the crowd of rejected and lonely youth, Amy felt warmed on the inside. She blended in and tried to be inconspicuous.

Dinner was a thin slice of bread with an apple served on a tray and a plastic cup of water. Amy knelt beside a sleeping bag, balancing the tray on her knees as she tried not to grimace at the brown bits in her apple and the stale rigidity of her bread. She took a grateful sip of the water, which tasted clean enough and returned her tray to the stack of stained and worn ones by the kitchen counter.

Returning to her sleeping bag and tucking herself inside, she had allowed her Growlithe to sleep beside her while Nidorina and Cubone remained in their Pokeballs. Due to her sopping wet clothes, the serving lady had taken pity on her and give her a patchwork jumper with a slight smell and a few holes along with a pair of stretchy waistband pants and a pair of mismatched socks. Amy was also given a cheap elastic band for her hair, which she tied into an expert bun which, in all her tattered clothing, would look like nothing more than a cheap attempt. Amy led her hair loose as she wriggled in her sleeping bag, a little warmer and her hunger satisfied. She felt Growlithe's wet nose on her cheek and gave him a pat on the head. After all she had been through, she had her Pokemon to rely on the most.


	34. Underground Path - Daniel & Natalie

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

"Brr! It's freezing!" said Natalie.

Swaddled in a dressing gown with a towel around her hair, Natalie emerged from the bathroom as steam from the shower blew past her through the open door.

"Better go in quick before it gets cold in there," said Natalie, as Daniel rose from the couch.

"Thanks," said Daniel, heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

Towelling her hair dry as the sound of the shower started again, Natalie changed into a pair of fleece pants with a chunky jumper and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She put on woollen socks and a beanie with a bobble-head on top.

"Aren't you guys cold?" asked Natalie, looking to the Pokemon.

Most shook their head. Squirtle, Poliwag and Horsea were used to the cold, being Water-types; Meowth had fur and Weepinbell absorbed water as a Grass-type, but Arbok and Cubone were shivering a little.

"Come sit by the heater," said Natalie. She walked over and flicked the switch on the unit to increase its heat setting. Arbok and Cubone immediately gathered round, with Meowth joining in soon after.

Smiling, Natalie turned and took a look out of the window. It was a gloomy day - grey clouds suffocated the sun and rain poured on the streets and buildings of Celadon City. It would be a difficult trip to get to Fuchsia City in this weather.

Luckily, both she and Daniel had bought raincoats and Daniel's mom had packed him an umbrella which they intended to share. They would be putting all their Pokemon in their Pokeballs to keep them warm during the journey. The Water-types could travel outside of them if they wanted, seeing as they didn't mind the rainy weather too much.

Ten minutes later, Daniel emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a woolen jumper and pants with thick socks, his face red from the heat of the shower.

"What would we do without hot showers?" Daniel grinned, as Meowth ran up to him and he hugged him deeply. "Let's get packing and we can leave for the Cycling Road."

* * *

Daniel and Natalie set out through Celadon City, wearing large raincoats and sharing an umbrella between them while Squirtle ran to their side. The other Pokemon were safe and warm in their Pokeballs.

"Do you see it?" asked Natalie, wincing as a rain gutter spilled onto the umbrella and caused droplets to seep down around their bodies.

"Not yet," said Daniel, his teeth chattering. They took steady steps as they crossed the pavement, being careful not to step in puddles.

They neared the Celadon Department Store and saw a large 'CLOSED' sign across its doors.

"Where can we ask for directions?" asked Natalie, looking around. There were few civilians to be seen; most were in their homes, bundled up in layers of clothing in front of a fireplace.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center and ask," said Daniel, his teeth chattering.

Daniel and Natalie entered the Pokemon Centre, glad at the warmth which surged through the vents. Everyone was a little happier with heat in the building.

Natalie joined the queue of Trainers healing their Pokemon, while Daniel approached the pay phone, deciding to call his Mum. He inserted a coin, dialing the Pallet Town prefix and his home number.

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Beth?" Daniel asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Are you kidding? Nobody's going to school! It hasn't rained so hard in ages!"

"Where's Mom?"

"She's in bed with a cold." replied Beth. "Where are you and Natalie at now?"

"We're in Celadon City. It's raining really hard here, too. How's Vulpix doing?"

"She's curled up in bed, asleep. We've all missed you and Natalie at school. Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"We're getting directions to go to Fuchsia City." said Daniel, looking over his shoulder. Natalie was talking with the nurse, nodding and leaving the queue. "I have to go. I'll call when we get to Fuchsia, OK? Tell Mum hi for me!"

"I will. You tell Natalie hi for me! Good luck!"

Daniel hung up the phone and headed over to Natalie. "What did the nurse say?"

"She said the Cycling Road's closed today," Natalie sighed. "The rain's made the bicycle track too slippery. They're not letting anyone past the checkpoint."

"That puts a dent in our plans... looks like we'll have to take the long route."

"How will we get there?" asked Natalie, as Daniel retrieved his Town Map from his backpack.

"We go east from Celadon and take the Underground Path to Lavender Town. From there, we go south, down the same route that we took when we headed to Vermilion, except we keep going south until we reach Fuchsia City."

"Do you reckon we'll get there in a day?" Natalie asked.

"I think it's safe to stay in an inn at Lavender Town and head off early tomorrow morning. That way, we've got the entire day to travel."

"And hopefully better weather!" Natalie joked. "Let's head off."

"Beth says hi, by the way," said Daniel, as they exited onto the pouring rain.

"Oh, she's sweet," smiled Natalie, pulling the hood of her raincoat over her head.

The two of them ran through the rain, with Squirtle close behind, splashing in the puddles as he did so. They headed west, retracing their steps back to the edge of the city, where they passed through a checkpoint and emerged onto the path connecting Celadon to Saffron. They made their way down the path, wet mud squelching beneath their shoes. The rain had drenched the pine trees, making them look like sodden skeletons. Pidgey and Pidgeotto huddled together under trees, hiding their nests from view. Oddish frolicked together in the grass, their leaves absorbing the rainwater.

Daniel caught sight of the building housing the Underground Path, motioning for Natalie to follow.

"Let's go!"

They ran over a puddle and reached the building, opening the door and rushing inside. Their footprints left wet, muddy footprints over the cracked tiled floor as they passed the deserted reception desk and proceeded to walk downstairs.

"This place is so cold and dark," said Natalie, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The path ahead was weakly illuminated by sconces installed along the walls. "How long do you think it'll take us to reach the other side?"

"Saffron City's pretty big... I'd say about half an hour or so."

"Alright," Natalie said determinedly, removing the hood of her raincoat and shaking her damp hair like a dog. "Let's go."

They walked side by side, their eyes darting about at the poor condition of the walls and floors. Halfway down the path was a public bathroom, where Daniel excused himself and left Natalie to wait outside with Squirtle.

"How are you doing, Squirtle?" Natalie knelt and embraced the little turtle in a hug. "Not too tired from the walk?"

Squirtle shook his head.

"That's good," Natalie stood, patting him on the head affectionately.

"You picked a bad time to travel, little lady."

Natalie turned around in shock to see a man dressed in combat fatigues, wearing a black leather jacket. His hair was slicked back with gel and he wore a menacing expression on his face.

"W-what do you want?" Natalie demanded.

"I want your Squirtle," spoke the man, retrieving three Pokeballs from his belt. "In fact, I'll take all your Pokemon."

"No way! DANIEL, HELP!" Natalie shouted.

The man walked over to the bathroom door and hooked his umbrella through the handle.

"Natalie?" Daniel's voice came faintly through the door. "I can't open the door! It's stuck!"

"Now that we're alone..." the man moved back into the hallway, throwing his Pokeballs upon the floor. "Go, Pokemon!"

Sudden flashes of red light dazed Natalie in the poorly lit space as three Pokemon materialised. A Drowzee, waving its hands mesmerically; a Koffing, levitating above the tiled floor and emitting poisonous gas from the orifices on its body; and a Raticate, baring its large teeth at Squirtle.

"You won't take me so easily!" Natalie retrieved her Pokeballs, releasing all of them with a flash of red light. "Go, Butterfree, Poliwag and Horsea!"

Butterfree zoomed above the action as Poliwag stood on its little feet, glaring at the opponent's Pokemon and Horsea quivered a little, unsure of how to proceed.

"Let's go!" shouted the man. "Raticate, Quick Attack!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" shouted Natalie.

"Koffing, Smog!" yelled the man.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!" yelled Natalie.

"Drowzee, Disable!" roared the man.

"Horsea, Smokescreen! Squirtle - "

As Raticate disappeared into thin air, poison gas filled the room at the same time Horsea released a spurt of ink from its mouth. Twin jets of water burst from the mouths of Squirtle and Poliwag.

Coughing, Natalie blinked back watery eyes from the poison gas and tried to see what was happening, but the hall was filled with choking, blinding poison gas. She gasped as Squirtle let out a cry of pain and hit the floor with a thud. Natalie felt something touch her and jumped; she saw that it was Butterfree, glowing with a blue light and unable to move. Drowzee had Disabled Butterfree.

As the poison gas began to clear, she saw Squirtle getting up on his feet, coughing, making his way back to where the fighting was. Poliwag, Horsea and Butterfree had turned a shade of purple, all coughing violently. Butterfree opened its wings weakly, while Poliwag cried and Horsea lay struggling on the ground. The man's Raticate stood loyally by his side, its teeth bared; Drowzee continued to wave its arms in a hypnotic fashion and Koffing levitated, having ensured that none of the man's Pokemon were affected by the poison gas. There was a large amount of ink on the floor and walls, but little had landed on the man's Pokemon. Horsea had been too scared to aim accurately.

"S-squirtle," Natalie choked, closing her eyes against the tears and scrabbling in her backpack for an Antidote. "Here - "

"Raticate, Quick Attack on Squirtle! Koffing, Sludge on Butterfree! Drowzee, Headbutt on Poliwag!"

"No!" Natalie croaked.

She watched helplessly as Raticate tackled Squirtle into the wall; Butterfree rose into the air but was unable to dodge the ball of sludge which covered its body and sent it writhing to the ground; Drowzee lowered its head and launched itself at Poliwag, sending it rolling across the ground with a cry of pain.

Only Horsea remained, lying on the ground and unable to stand, coughing as its eyelids fluttered weakly.

"Your Pokemon are so weak, there's no point in taking them!" shouted the man, guffawing loudly. "Except your Squirtle... he'll sell for a nice price, that one. Rare, too."

"N-not my... SQUIRTLE!" Natalie screamed, her throat burning and raw. She collapsed in tears, clutching at her neck.

The bathroom door burst open and Daniel ran out, shouting, "NOW!"

Arbok leapt at Drowzee, fixing it with an intense Glare which paralysed it and bit deeply into Drowzee's neck; Meowth shot a Pay Day attack at Raticate which narrowly missed and exploded against the wall, sending coins bouncing upon the tiled floor; Weepinbell released an orange mist which blew through the hallway.

"Koffing, Smog! Raticate, Quick Attack!"

Raticate disappeared into thin air again, as the orange dust settled upon the man's Pokemon. Koffing became paralysed, unable to move; while Drowzee, succumbing to Arbok's attacks, fell unconscious in its grip. Raticate tackled Meowth, sending it sprawled to the floor, but it succumbed to the paralysis powder, too, and lay inert on the ground.

"Arbok, use Bite on Koffing! Weepinbell, Vine Whip on Raticate!"

Arbok leapt at Koffing, sinking its teeth deeply in, while Weepinbell whipped the paralysed Raticate with long vines.

"What? No!" shouted the man, scrabbling in his backpack for a Paralyz Heal.

"Not so fast!" shouted Daniel, as Meowth recovered on its feet. "Meowth, use Screech on that man!"

Meowth emitted a high cry, deafening the man and causing him to fall on the ground, clutching his ears. Koffing and Raticate had fainted, in the clutches of Arbok and Weepinbell, respectively.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" roared Daniel, standing over the man. "What a cheap trick to attack Natalie! Weepinbell, secure this man with your vines! Arbok, keep an eye on him and use Glare if he does anything suspicious!"

Nodding, Arbok slithered over to the man to keep a watchful eye as Weepinbell released long vines from its body and bound the man from head to toe. Daniel searched through his bag for an Antidote, but realised with horror that Horsea, Poliwag and Butterfree had fainted from the pain. Only Squirtle remained, just strong enough to drag himself across to Natalie's panting form.

"Here, Squirtle," said Daniel, spraying his Antidote onto the turtle Pokemon. He then administered a Potion to Squirtle, who regained his colour and health.

Meowth looked after Squirtle and checked that he was OK, while Daniel knelt beside Natalie.

"Do you think Pokemon medication works on humans?" he asked, stroking her forehead, sodden with sweat.

"I need some water," gasped Natalie.

Daniel picked Natalie up in his arms, taking her into the bathroom. He helped her drink water from the tap and splashed water on her face to cool her down. Glancing weakly into the mirror above the sink, Natalie caught sight of her pale complexion and retched. She tore out of Daniel's embrace as she dry retched into the toilet.

"Are you alright?" asked Daniel, awkwardly.

Natalie wiped her mouth with a shaking hand and turned to him. "I feel so weak..."

"Here, I'll help." Daniel allowed Natalie to lean on him, as the two of them walked back into the hallway. Arbok was still guarding and the man remained conscious on the ground, unharmed but restrained by Weepinbell's vines.

"I'll get you back for this, kid!" he shouted, but Weepinbell wrapped one of its vines around his mouth, forcing him to be silent.

"You'll be coming with us to the police station in Lavender Town," said Daniel. Meowth bounded up to him, happy to help. "Natalie, I'm going to return your fainted Pokemon into their Pokeballs."

Daniel retrieved three Pokeballs from Natalie's backpack, returning Poliwag, Butterfree and Horsea's unconscious bodies with flashes of red light. Supporting Natalie and helping her to walk, Meowth and Squirtle followed behind as they approached the man.

"You don't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer, but I'm returning them to their Pokeballs so I can give them to the Adoption Center. Hand over your Pokeballs."

The man complied hesitantly, as flashes of red light illuminated the hallway and the fainted Drowzee, Koffing and Raticate were returned into their Pokeballs.

"Weepinbell, release your vines so that the man can walk but bind his hands and mouth. Arbok, keep a close eye on him. We're going to travel as one big party until the exit, making sure he doesn't escape. OK?"

All Pokemon nodded as they set off down the hallway. They met flickering lights and cracks in the walls and little else as, after ten minutes, they reached the end of the hallway. They ascended the staircase a little awkwardly as a party, then Daniel held open the door and kept a close eye on the man as he walked through it, still bound by Weepinbell's vines.

The five of them emerged into a wet, muddy grassland, but the rain had stopped pounding as hard. A light drizzle sprinkled the treetops and caused only mild discomfort to the wild Pokemon who watched warily as they walked down the route; Daniel supporting Natalie and Weepinbell binding the man. Arbok, Meowth and Squirtle kept an eye out, but nobody was to be seen.

"We should be there soon," Daniel said, as Natalie nodded weakly.

They crossed the route without too much trouble. Their shoes left muddy footprints in the ground and their raincoats were wet, but the man was soaked wet.

As they approached Lavender Town, they came upon a few civilians who were securing their awnings and outdoor furniture, their eyes wide at the spectacle before them.

"Could one of you please help me get the police?" asked Daniel, as Natalie coughed weakly beside him. "We're taking this man into custody after attempting to rob us."

"T-that way!" stuttered an old man, pointing to where a blue-and-white building stood, its large window panes splattered with mud.

"Thanks," Daniel nodded, trying to stay calm. He hadn't taken such initiative since embarking on his Pokemon journey.

They entered the police station, where at a curved reception counter sat a receptionist. Several police officers looked up at the sight of visitors; one nearly dropped their can of lemonade from the vending machine, while the others just stared.

"What's happened?" gasped the receptionist.

"This man," Daniel spat. "He attacked us in the Underground Path, using his Koffing's Smog to harm Natalie and her Pokemon. She and her Pokemon need medical treatment."

"Very well," a police officer strode over to the man, securing a pair of handcuffs on him as Weepinbell slowly released its vines. "I'll take over from here. This man will go into a cell and his Pokemon will be put up for adoption. Are you alright to make your way to the Pokemon Center?"

"I'll be fine," Daniel nodded. "Thanks."

Daniel turned to leave, supporting Natalie on his shoulder as his Pokemon and Squirtle followed behind, but the receptionist called out, "Wait a minute! What about a small reward for the boy?"

"I don't have time for a reward," said Daniel. "I need to help my friend."


	35. Silence Bridge

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

The morning sun shone brightly through the gaps in the curtains of the hotel room where Daniel and Natalie stayed overnight. Their reward from the police station had been a free night's stay in one of the cheaper inns, where Natalie rested to heal her throat and her Pokemon, healed from their trip to the Pokemon Centre, crowded round on her bed while she dozed.

Daniel was up already, watching outside as the citizens of Lavender Town helped one another to sweep their doorways of fallen leaves during the night and repair anything that had fallen in the storm. The rain had stopped and while everything dripped water and there were puddles everywhere, the sun would soak it up and make everything dry by the afternoon.

Daniel fixed himself a coffee from the percolator, fumbling with the machine but managing to produce a decent beverage. It had a strong taste, but it helped revitalise him.

Now, as he glanced about the hotel room, which had two bedrooms, a small kitchenette and a bathroom - nothing spectacularly different than the hotel rooms they had been booking of late - Daniel felt a pang of anxiety for Natalie. What kind of evils would they come across in their travels which required them to be alert and have strong Pokemon to defend them? Trainers whose only goal was money, at the expense of hurting other Trainers, were a problem in Kanto and a reality Daniel was having trouble coming to grips with. Was he expected to learn self-defence?

_That's silly_, said a voice in his head. _The Trainers fight with their Pokemon, not with their fists._

Daniel resolved to train his Pokemon harder, to engage them in more battles. He had to rely on them for protection now, too. In return, Daniel would give his Pokemon what these evil Trainers apparently had no concern for - love and care.

The bedroom door opened and Natalie emerged, clad in her pyjamas and followed by her loyal Pokemon.

"How was your sleep?" Daniel asked.

"It was good," Natalie smiled, her voice back to normal. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water from the sink, drinking thirstily. "Thanks for looking after me."

"That's alright," said Daniel, going a bit red. "I'll make breakfast. What would you like?"

"Some toast would be lovely, with a glass of orange juice, if you have it?" Natalie joked, reaching for the ingredients herself. "You sit down. I owe you after yesterday."

"OK," Daniel hesitated, sitting on the couch. Meowth, Weepinbell and Arbok joined him as Daniel checked his backpack to see what items he had left.

"We're going to need to battle some more Trainers along the way to Fuchsia," said Natalie, popping a couple slices of bread into the toaster and pressing the lever down. They began to toast as Natalie poured a glass of juice for herself and Daniel.

"Yeah. I know. We're getting low on money." he replied.

"Isn't it amazing how expensive it is to travel? I'm glad we can split costs on food and accommodation," said Natalie, passing Daniel a glass of juice and returning to the kitchen to find plates.

"As we become stronger Trainers, so will our opponents. They'll have more prize money to offer us when we defeat them," said Daniel. "I'm looking forward to that."

Natalie grabbed butter and marmalade from the fridge for herself, and a pot of jam for Daniel. A minute later, the toast was ready and Natalie began spreading the condiments onto the bread with a knife.

"Daniel..." Natalie passed him his plate of toast, as the two of them sat at the tiny dining table. "Do you think I'm a weak Trainer?"

"No!" Daniel insisted all of a sudden. "If this is about - "

"I worry that I'm not raising my Pokemon right..." Natalie stared at the steam rising from the freshly toasted bread. "I mean, it was my four Pokemon against that horrible man's three and I lost almost immediately!"

"That wasn't a Pokemon battle. That was an ambush," said Daniel, spittle flying onto the table in his anger. "You would've kicked his butt if he hadn't neutralized you."

"I don't know..." Natalie made circular patterns on the plate with her fingernail. "I think I need to train more, that's all. We need to focus on that."

"You're right," Daniel smiled, placing his hand on her wrist. He began eating his breakfast, enjoying the taste of the jam. "We'll get there in the end. You'll see. We'll have Pokemon so strong not a criminal in the world will dare to oppose us!"

* * *

Daniel and Natalie set off for Silence Bridge, having healed their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and stocked up on a few items at the PokeMart. The Silence Bridge was damp and its wooden hinges creaked as Daniel and Natalie walked on it, passing fisherman who had no luck so far in snagging anything other than Magikarp. The day felt damp but warm with promise, as though the sun would shine above all and make everyone warm and happy again.

Glancing to the end of the pier, Daniel saw a girl holding out her hand in expectation, as the boy opposite her handed over some prize money.

"Hey!" Daniel shouted, running forward to the girl's alarm. "You're a Pokemon Trainer!"

"You're right about that," she smirked, as the boy sullenly walked away. "Did you see how easily I won?"

"Well, no I didn't," Daniel admitted. "But how about you show me your battling prowess?"

"You're on," said the girl, making room for a battlefield. There was enough room for the Pokemon to battle both on the pier and in the water. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Daniel retrieved a Pokeball from his pocket. "What's your name? I'm Daniel."

"I'm Kylie." she said, throwing a Pokeball onto the pier. "Go, Exeggcute!"

Exeggcute burst from the Pokeball in a flash of red light. Exeggcute was a group of six eggs, all with little faces and most with cracks in their shells and one with their yolk exposed.

"An Exeggcute?" Natalie gasped. "I thought you had Water Pokemon!"

"Water Pokemon?" sneered Kylie. "Why would I come to a fisherman's wharf and try to fight Water with Water?"

"I choose you! Meowth!" Daniel shouted, as Meowth walked from his owner's side into the battlefield.

"A Meowth, eh?" grinned the girl. "So you're not all fisherman from here. Exeggcute, use Leech Seed!"

"Meowth, Pay Day attack!"

Exeggcute launched a tiny seed from within its cluster of eggs as Meowth's coin glowed and it blasted Exeggcute backwards. Exeggcute's seed landed on Meowth and sprouted vines, attaching itself around Meowth's body. Meowth's movement was not restrained, but as the vines glowed, they began to absorb Meowth's energy and give it back to Exegcute.

"Meowth, quick! Scratch Attack on Exeggcute!" Daniel shouted.

"Exeggcute, use Reflect!" shouted Kylie.

Exeggcute glowed blue and a shining barrier formed in front of it, much like a glass wall. As Meowth ran towards Exeggcute, the barrier flung him back and Meowth landed on his back, hissing as he got back on his feet.

"What's that move?" asked Daniel.

"Don't you know Exeggcute's a dual Grass/Psychic type?" scoffed Kylie. "You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?"

The Leech Seed continued to sap Meowth's energy and give it back to Exeggcute, strengthening it. Meowth began to feel a little weak.

"Reflect is a move which protects against physical attacks." Natalie said quietly. "You'll need a strong attack to break it."

Daniel nodded. "Meowth, use Pay Day again!"

"Exeggcute, Barrage!"

As the coin on Meowth's forehead glowed, Exeggcute launched an egg from its pack at Meowth. The Pay Day attack merely glanced off the barrier and spilled coins into the water through the wooden slats of the pier, but the egg Exeggcute hurled at Meowth shattered into his face, causing him to stumble and fall over.

"Meowth, return!" said Daniel, holding out his Pokeball. Meowth returned safely inside with a flash of red light.

"I warned you, didn't I?" said Kylie.

Daniel was worried. Since Exeggcute was a Psychic-type, both Arbok and Weepinbell were susceptible to Psychic attacks, being Poison-types themselves. But it was also a Grass-type...

"Well?" taunted Kylie. "Are you going to pick a Pokemon yet?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded, throwing a Pokeball onto the pier. "Go, Arbok!"

Arbok reared its head as it emerged in a flash of red light, hissing and slamming its long tail in a display of force. Exeggcute watched Arbok warily.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Exeggcute, Hypnosis!"

Exeggcute released a hypnotic wave as Arbok shot poisonous barbs at Exeggcute. Arbok was able to dodge the hypnotic wave in time, but Exeggcute was injured by the poison barbs, as it was susceptible to Poison-type attacks. It became a shade of purple as it began coughing - it was poisoned.

"My Exeggcute!" squealed Kylie, reaching for an Antidote.

"Arbok, use Glare!" shouted Daniel.

Arbok fixed Exeggcute with an intense glare, which caused it to become paralysed.

"No!" shouted Kylie, reaching for her Pokeball instead."Exeggcute, return!"

Exeggcute returned to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"That's the only Pokemon you have?" asked Natalie.

Kylie gave her a mean look. "Of course it is! Don't tell me you're one of those Trainers who collects all kinds of Pokemon to spread the love around?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Natalie said, standing her ground. "The more Pokemon I have, the more love I can give them."

"I don't know about that..." said Kylie sourly, clutching the Pokeball which held Exeggcute. "I only want to share my love with just one Pokemon."

Kylie walked over and handed Daniel six hundred dollars. Daniel thanked her as she turned and headed in the direction of Lavender Town.

"I'll give Meowth a Potion," said Daniel, releasing the injured feline Pokemon from his Pokeball with a flash of red light. "Then we can continue on."

As Daniel retrieved a Potion from his backpack and administered it to Meowth, Natalie glanced about the pier, noticing a few Trainers battling and a few fisherman trying to hook some fish Pokemon.

"Alright," said Daniel, standing up as Meowth returned to full health. "Let's go."

They continued down the pier for some time, keeping an eye out for Trainers to battle, but all they had encountered were either already battling or out or usable Pokemon and heading for the Pokemon Center to heal them. The breeze tickled Natalie's skin as she surveyed the still water. This far south, fisherman had given up for the afternoon and Goldeen and Seaking frolicked in the water, now that their territory was no longer in danger.

"Why don't you capture a Goldeen?" asked Daniel. "It's another Water-type you can add to your party."

Natalie watched the Goldeen and Seaking play together. Seaking was the evolved form of Goldeen, with orange and black stripes across a body which was larger than Goldeen's, as well as a sharper and bigger horn on its forehead.

"I don't know..." Natalie faltered, as they walked along the wooden deck. "I think I have enough Pokemon for now, I mean - "

Natalie stopped, dead in her tracks. Daniel turned to her, concerned. Following her gaze, he saw a Pokemon at the edge of the pier, readying to dive in.

"I can't believe it!" Natalie gasped. "It's a Seel!"

Seel had a white furry body with two flippers and an arcing tail. It had a tan coloured muzzle with small tusks and a sharp horn on its forehead.

"It's adorable!" gushed Daniel, reaching for his backpack. "I want it!"

"What?" Natalie moaned. "I saw it first!"

Sensing disruption, Seel took one look at the two Trainers and took a deep breath, diving into the water seamlessly and causing a small splash in return.

"Go, Weepinbell!" Daniel shouted, throwing the Pokeball onto the pier. Weepinbell burst forth from the Pokeball, its vines already ready to fight.

"Squirtle, dive into the water and catch Seel!" Natalie pointing to the ocean, as Squirtle took a running leap into the water.

The water had ripples on its surface from Seel, followed by Squirtle's dive.

"Can you see it, Weepinbell?" asked Daniel, as Weepinbell hovered its vines over the surface of the water, ready to grab Seel.

Seel emerged from the ocean all of a sudden and expelled a jet of water straight into Daniel's face. Dripping wet, Daniel barely had time to respond before Seel dived underwater again. Weepinbell's vines whipped the ripples of the water where Seel dove but it was to no avail.

"Seel doesn't like you!" said Natalie, clutching her stomach in laughter.

Daniel shook his head from side to side. "Weepinbell, find that Seel!"

Nodding, Weepinbell searched the sea with beady eyes. Squirtle emerged from the water, shaking his head.

"You can't find Seel?" asked Natalie. "Where could he be - "

Seel emerged from the water again, but this time, Weepinbell was able to lash out with its vines and hold Seel in a tight embrace.

"Nice going, Weepinbell!" said Daniel, as Seel struggled in vain to escape Weepinbell's hold.

"Come back, Squirtle," sighed Natalie, as Squirtle complied, climbing back up onto the pier. "I guess you can catch Seel, if you can manage it!"

Daniel turned to Weepinbell. "Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder!"

Still holding Seel tight, Weepinbell released shining powder from its mouth into the air, where it settled upon the ocean. Seel succumbed to the powder, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Nice work!" he said, retrieving a Great Ball from his backpack and throwing it at Seel. "Go, Pokeball!"

The Pokeball spun as it flew through the air, landing on Seel and enveloping him in a red light. The Pokeball escaped Weepinbell's clutches and dropped into the water with a splash, floating in the ocean as it wriggled and struggled to contain the Pokemon within.

"Come on, come on..." Daniel gritted his teeth. Natalie was silently hoping, too.

After a few moments, the Pokeball was still. Weepinbell waved its leaf arms in victory while Natalie clapped her hands in applause.

"I DID IT!" yelled Daniel, removing his backpack with one fluid movement and diving into the water headfirst.

Natalie gasped as Daniel swam towards the Pokeball, scooping it up in one hand and holding it high above the water.

"Did you see me, Natalie?" Daniel gasped, his joy much like a child. "I caught Seel!"

"Your first Water Pokemon," said Natalie, a smile tinged with sadness upon her features. "I'm proud of you."


	36. Cycling Road

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

Amy awoke with a yawn, not immediately remembering where she was. The scratchy fabric of her clothes and the cushy interior of her sleeping bag and the feel of Growlithe licking her face brought it all searing back - a white-hot knife which began to recede as she realised the throb of people around her. Young boys and girls rose from their mattresses and sleeping bags, hair askew and mouth dry and bodies unwashed, collecting into a queue like sleep-deprived, starving zombies in front of the kitchen counter. The same elderly lady with her hair scraped back into a bun was serving a meagre breakfast onto trays while Pokemon bit at fleas on their tattered fur or picked at food scraps on the ground.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes! She was at the lowest ebb of her life - sleeping in a communal facility where the most hope these youth had for themselves was to be fed, to sleep all day and to avoid the harsh realities of life. They were outcasts, down on their luck with not a penny to their name. All the while, Amy felt a kindred relation to these poor people - she was now one of them._  
_

She rose from her sleeping bag, tying her hair into an elastic band and putting her backpack on. She didn't want to remain poor. She understood why Celadon needed a place out of the way, to feed and clothe and house the city's youth while maintaining its consumerist sparkle, but Amy wanted no more of it. Today, she decided, she would continue her journey and no longer would she allow the unexpected troubles of her journey to bring her down and grind her progress to a complete halt.

Amy exited into the alleyway, glancing up at the sky. It was much fairer, though droplets of water still dripped onto the pavement. The day looked a lot better - a sign that she was getting better, too. As she walked down the alleyway and passed through the wrought iron door, she followed the instructions she had been given last night to find a laundromat. She held a plastic bag containing the sodden clothes she had been wearing in the rain last night and had been told that a laundromat was a public service offering washing machines and dryers for those who could not afford to have them installed in their own home... or were without a home.

Once upon a time, Amy's expensive clothes would've been sent to a professional dry cleaner after each use, but now she would rely on the industrial machines set up for convenience, not quality. She caught sight of the laundromat easily enough - it was a faded, worn building with a broken sign advertising 'Discount Laundromat' and grimy window panes showing a bank of washers and dryers inside, with only a few people entering and leaving. Amy moved past them, found a washing machine and pulled upon the lid, dumping her clothes into the machine.

"You'll need washing powder, dear," spoke an elderly lady, with liver spots dotting her sparse grey hair and quivering hands fetching her dry laundry from the machine. "Here, you can use some of mine."

"Thanks," said Amy gratefully.

She took a scoop of detergent from the elderly lady and poured it into the machine. She closed the lid, inserted a coin and looked at the display, unsure of which dials or buttons to press. She sat on a chair as the machine began its spin cycle. Sighing, she pulled at the patchwork sweater that itched her skin and glanced down past her elastic waistband pants to where she wore the only expensive thing she had left, a pair of stylish leather boots which cost a cool $1,300.

She was wondering if there were any designer resale shops in Celadon to make a few extra hundred dollars once her clothes were washed when she looked up and saw one of the most frightened faces of her life. It was Louise, one of the maids at her parents' mansion, wearing a grey uniform and her dark hair scraped back into a bun.

"Miss... Miss Amy?" she gasped, nearly dropping the bag of clothes she was carrying.

"Louise?" Amy asked, realising that for the maid to be here, in a laundromat, she would have to be on her day off, washing her own clothes.

Louise turned tail and fled, leaving the store as fast as her pudgy ankles would take her. Amy leaned back onto the chair, her head on the cool metal of a washing machine. She didn't want her mother to see her like this. In fact, she didn't want to see her mother at all. As if in a daze, Amy stood up and walked out of the laundromat, leaving her expensive clothes spinning in the wash to be picked up by whoever person came upon them.

_Let them have it_, Amy thought grimly, as she emerged into a slight breeze and walked along the pavement. _I'm not waiting around to come across my mother._

Walking along the street, past boarded-up apartment blocks and tiny shops with the smell of incense coming from their windows, Amy came across a discount supermarket and entered through the door. The supermarket utilised a large space, but it was dimly lit with flickering lights and the concrete floor did little to provide her feet with warmth. Amy picked a trolley at random and searched the aisles, picking up items here and there which she would need. Most of all, she would have to let her hair go back to its natural colour. She wasn't naturally a blonde.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly, removing the last drops of water from the sides of the road and on store front windows. Shopkeepers milled about as they began moving their outdoor furniture back into the open, while the first customers walked about avidly, wondering if any discounts had been announced during the bad weather.

Amy walked past the store fronts, past bakeries and greengrocers and antique stores, past the imposing façade of the Celadon Department Store and out onto the route west which led to the Cycling Road. The tall buildings and cobblestoned paths were soon a memory as tall trees bordered Amy on either side and wet grass dotted the route.

With what spare money she had left, Amy had invested in a new wardrobe to be packed away in the backpack she bought. Now she wore a parka over a long-sleeved sweater, warm leggings underneath athletic track pants and a beaten pair of sneakers worn over woollen socks. She had never looked so outdoor casual in her life.

As she walked down the route, she caught sight of a young boy and girl heading her way, both steering bicycles with their hands as they trudged through the wet grass.

"Hey, look!" the girl cried, pointing to Amy. "A Trainer!"

"Let's go ask her to battle!" cried the boy.

Amy stood her ground as the boy and girl ran up to her.

"Hey!" shouted the girl. "Do you want to battle?"

Amy paused a moment. This would be a good time to train her Pokemon for the next Gym.

"OK," Amy nodded, too sullen for small talk. She wanted to get this over with.

The boy stood out of the way as the girl stepped back to make room for a battlefield. She had two Pokeballs on her belt.

"What's your name?" asked the girl. "I'm Lea."

"I'm Amy."

_Amy? Who is that? Who am I now, really? I don't even recognise myself in the mirror._

"Go, Ponyta!" shouted Lea, throwing her Pokeball onto the field. In a burst of red light, Ponyta materialised. Ponyta was a cream-coloured horse, with flames billowing on its mane, body and tail, with sharp hooves which it stomped into the ground in a display of force.

"Cubone!" said Amy, as Cubone walked past her and raised his bone club in a show of solidarity. "Let's get this over with."

"If you think my Ponyta is a pushover, you better watch out!" cried Lea. "Ponyta, Ember!"

"Cubone, use Bone Club!" shouted Amy.

Cubone ran towards Ponyta, dodging the volley of flames which burst from Ponyta's mouth and weakly lit the wet grass on fire. Stamping it out with her sneakers, Amy watched as Cubone leapt into the air and laid a hit on Ponyta's head with its bone club.

"Ponyta!" cried the girl, as Ponyta nearly tripped over, dazed.

"Finish it, Cubone!" Amy shouted. "Headbutt!"

Cubone launched itself at Ponyta, lowering its head as it did so. Ponyta cried in pain as Cubone bashed it with its skull, tripping over its own hooves and falling unconscious to the ground.

"Nice work, Cubone," said Amy.

Lea returned Ponyta to its Pokeball with a flash of red light. She selected her next Pokeball with caution.

"Careful, Lea!" cried the boy. "This girl's tough!"

"I know," Lea shot back. She watched Amy warily, throwing her Pokeball into the field. "Go, Vulpix!"

Vulpix appeared in a flash of red light, wiggling its tails as it faced Cubone down.

"Vulpix, Quick Attack!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Vulpix disappeared into thin air as Cubone looked around wildly to see where it had gone. All of a sudden, Vulpix tackled Cubone in the side and sent it rolling into the grass.

"OK, Vulpix!" Lea had regained some of her confidence. "Roar!"

"Cubone, Headbutt!" shouted Amy.

Vulpix let loose a terrifying roar which stopped Cubone in its tracks.

"Nice work! Ember!" shouted Lea.

Vulpix opened its mouth and released a volley of flames, burning Cubone as he took the full brunt of the attack.

"Hah!" shouted Lea, spinning around on one foot. "Your Cubone's no match!"

As the flames began to die down, Cubone suddenly leapt at Vulpix, its body barely burned and bashed it on the head with a single whack of its bone club. With a cry of pain, Vulpix fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

"No, wait!" Lea cried, holding out her Pokeball. Vulpix returned in a flash of red light.

"Do you concede?" Amy asked, as Cubone fixed an eye on Lea.

"Yes, yes... I concede." Lea cried, clutching her Pokeball. "Oh, my poor Vulpix..."

"Hey! I'm Jed!" the boy stepped forward. "I'll battle you next!"

"Tough luck, kid. I'm on my way to Fuchsia City," said Amy, moving past him. She accepted her prize money from Lea.

"Hey! You have to battle me!" shouted Jed, as Amy turned to face him.

"I don't have to do anything," said Amy, an edge in her tone as she walked away from him, heading for the Cycling Road.

As she walked down the path, Amy came across a clearing in which a tall building held precedence. The sign in front of it read 'Cycling Road - rent or buy your bicycle here!'. Amy entered the checkpoint.

A receptionist at a desk was signing in entrants, while another presided over a display rack of bicycles. Amy approached the receptionist first, signing her name and ticking the 'rent' box'. She paid a fee of two hundred dollars and moved over to the range of bicycles, noting that the new ones were shiny and polished, while the ones for rent were worn and a little battered.

"Are these safe to use?" asked Amy, gesturing to the bicycles available for rent.

Surprised, the attendant replied, "We test them regularly, ma'am. Which colour would you like?"

"The purple one, please," replied Amy, as the attendant removed the bicycle from its stand.

Taking hold of her bicycle, Amy was handed a helmet and a pair of arm- and knee-pads.

"Is this your first time riding?" asked the attendant kindly.

"No," said Amy, lying through her teeth as a pair of cyclists walked past her, lost in their conversation as they wheeled their brand-new bicycles into the open doors to where the track began.

"Are you sure?" repeated the attendant.

"Yes." said Amy. There'd be no way she'd have someone show her how to ride - or attach training wheels - in front of her peers. She'd be laughed at the whole ride down. "Thank you."

Amy took her bicycle through the double doors and out into the sunshine, where several cyclists were strapping on their helmet and protective pads. Amy copied their action and got onto her bike unsteadily. It was harder than she first thought. She wobbled a little, her face reddening as she narrowly missed putting her foot through the pedal and slipped over into the mud.

"Damnit," she gritted her teeth. Blessedly, nobody had noticed. Amy stood, shaking the mud off her clothes and gripped the bike handles tightly as she tried again. Her feet were straining against the pedals, but she had to pedal if she wanted to stay upright. The ground was slightly muddy, but the bike relented against the pressure and Amy began to ride.

She rode slowly through the throng of cyclists sharing last-minute suggestions and compliments and found herself a space of her own. She took her first look at the track before her and paled.

It was a long stretch of land, with bumpy hills and patches of tall grass interspersed between. There were dips and recesses in the earth which led Amy to believe she was insane for even trying.

"Excuse me!" shouted the attendant, once the conversation had died down. "Please remember! There are wild Pokemon in the tall grass! Please do not ride through it or you risk an unwelcome encounter!"

_Wild Pokemon?_ thought Amy. _What sort of Pokemon?_

"On your mark! Get ready - "

Amy saw that the other cyclists had their feet firmly on their pedals, their hands clamped over the brake lever. Amy hurriedly mimicked their action.

"Get set - "

Amy forced herself to stare at the valley below. There was no way to get out of this now. Her heart was hammering like a Spearow's Fury Attack -

The attendant blew her whistle sharply, startling Amy. Cyclists blurred past her and she released her hand off the brake lever, her wheels in motion as she began pedaling. The air began to whip past her as she took flight, her bike slamming onto the ground as it landed from a mild jump.

Amy couldn't help a smile painting her features as she wove down through the valley, riding past patches of tall grass where Oddish and Gloom peered curiously at her and Ponyta with fiery manes ran alongside her, keeping their distance from the other riders. Amy laughed as she watched them, turning to face the track and veered a little to the right to avoid a patch of tall grass in her view -

She felt a hard thud right before her body left her bike and she was flying through the air, her vision a blur before she crashed into the undergrowth, pain lancing through her body as she rolled several times down a hill and fell face first into a puddle of wet mud. Paralysed from shock, she lay for what seemed like minutes. Pain seared through every inch of her body, weakening her further.

She glanced up when she could manage it, spitting mud onto the wet grass and blinking several times to clear her vision. She couldn't hear any cyclists passing her by, not that she had the strength to call out. Her mouth felt dry and hoarse. Half-obscured by scrub, Amy shook as she tried to raise herself from the ground, but collapsed back onto the ground, fatigued. If only she could reach her Pokeballs... but one of her arms refused to move and the other was twisted out in front of her, set at an odd angle. She realised with a jolt of horror that it was bent to suggest the bone was broken.

Tears formed in her eyes as she lay there, completely immobile as the wind gently nipped at her. The sounds of the trees waving in the wind did little to comfort her. She was all alone.

From what little she could move her head, Amy managed to rest herself awkwardly on her outstretched arm, trying to soothe her conscience. She should never have rented the bicycle. She should've traveled to Fuchsia by foot, by way of Vermilion City. She should've stayed with friends, should never have deserted the offer of companionship.

She opened her eyes as she heard the sounds of wheels on mud and realised it must be a straggling cyclist, one who perhaps was a beginner just like her but hadn't yet succumbed to disaster.

"Help!" she croaked weakly, as the bike zoomed past her without a change in speed.

She could hear the bike continuing to descend, riding further and further away from her, but now she could hear an additional two bicycles riding towards her position.

"Help!" she shouted, hurting her throat in the process. "Help me!"

She heard the bikes skid to a stop and a pair of footsteps approach where she lay.

"I'm over here!" said Amy, trying to lift her head.

Then, a set of familiar voices met her ears:

"Look who it is, Zeke!" guffawed a harsh voice.

"Very good, Dwayne." said Zeke. "It's her. Just like he said."

Amy's eyes snapped open to attention. She tried to move but her body screamed out in pain and she lay rigidly immobile on the grass. The horrors of the Underground Path came back to her in a flood.

"Is that her purse?" asked Zeke, his shadow blanketed on the grass before Amy's eyes. She watched as the other shadow belonging to Dwayne made a movement. "It doesn't have much money in it..."

"I thought she was rich!" exclaimed Dwayne.

"It doesn't matter. What's this?" asked Zeke.

"I've never seen anything like that!" said Dwayne, amazed. "Is that a Moon Stone?"

A screech of tyres alarmed her senses. She heard footsteps, then a loud voice:

"Hey, you two! Drop the purse!"

"Get lost, kid!" shouted Dwayne. "Before you get hurt!"

Amy tensed even more. What if it was Liam? To see her on the ground, battered and bruised -

A flash of red light flashed on the edge of her eyesight and she heard another pair of feet join the party.

"Get away from her. We'll have a Pokemon battle." said the newcomer. It was a male voice.

"Are you crazy, kid? We'll tear you to pieces!" shouted Dwayne.

"Let's indulge the kid, Dwayne. You want a battle? Let's go!"

"Nidorino, support her on your back." said the boy.

Amy heard footsteps rush towards her and flinched. A Nidorino came into view, its quadruped body nudging Amy into a more comfortable position so she could climb onto its back.

"T-thank you," said Amy, running her hand over Nidorino's purple back and noticing it had a sharp horn on its forehead. She gingerly lifted her head and with a shock of horror, felt her broken arm swing uselessly against her side.

"You alright?" asked the boy.

Her vision was blurry, but there was no mistaking the features.

"Joshua?" Amy croaked.

Now Amy could see the landscape that had been behind her after the crash. Alongside a series of tyre tracks caused by the others, hers ended right where a small boulder sat. She had been thrown several feet upon impact. Her bike was nowhere to be seen.

"Go, Weezing!" shouted Dwayne, throwing his Pokeball.

"Raticate, let's go!" said Zeke, joining in with his Pokeball.

Weezing and Raticate burst forth from their Pokeballs in flashes of red light. Amy recognised the Raticate as the same one that had attacked her in the Underground Path. Weezing was the evolved form of Koffing, hovering above the battlefield and breathing noxious gas. It had two heads and was larger than a solitary Koffing.

"Watch out!" Amy croaked, as Zeke turned around in irritation.

"Quiet, little girl!" he retorted. He turned back to Josh. "You'll have to take on both of us if you think you're man enough!"

Joshua reached under his belt. Alongside Nidorino's empty Pokeball, there were two others.

_Two Pokemon_? Amy looked at Zeke and Dwayne's belts. They had a reserve Pokemon each. _He's outnumbered!_

Joshua threw his two Pokeballs into the muddy grass, where they burst open with bright light, revealing Golbat and Primeape. Golbat flew into the air upon materialising, flapping its large wings and baring its sharp teeth. Larger and more deadly than a Zubat, it watched the opposing Raticate and Weezing with a malevolent glare. Primeape had a round body with messy white fur and black shackles on its wrists and ankles which served to enhance its strength rather than hinder it. Primeape punched a large fist into its outstretched palm in a show of aggression.

"Weezing, Smog!" shouted Dwayne.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!" shouted Josh.

"Raticate, Quick Attack!" yelled Zeke.

"Primeape, Focus Energy!" shouted Josh.

Weezing expelled toxic fumes from its mouth as Golbat blasted it with a psionic wave, Raticate disappeared into thin air as Primeape pumped itself, readying itself for battle. Blasted by the Confuse Ray, Weezing shuddered in the air and dropped to the ground, unable to expel its fumes any more. As Raticate appeared out of nowhere next to Primeape, Primeape delivered a Karate Chop directly into Raticate's shoulder, sending it to the ground, instantly unconscious.

"Raticate!" shouted Zeke in distress. "Get up!"

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" shouted Josh.

Golbat flew at Weezing, delivering a sharp hit with its glowing wing. Weezing expelled a final breath of poisonous fumes and fainted, unable to move.

"No way!" shouted Dwayne, as he and Zeke returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"I'm just getting started," said Josh, rolling up his sleeves. "You want another dose?"

"Let's get this kid, Zeke!" roared Dwayne, throwing his reserve Pokemon into the fray as Zeke copied his action.

Both Pokeballs burst open with bright light, revealing Zeke's Electrode and Dwayne's Graveler. Electrode was a larger, spherical version of Voltorb with sharply defined facial features, while Graveler readied itself to attack by jumping up and down to gather its adrenaline.

"Golbat, Leech Life!" shouted Josh.

"Go on the defensive, Electrode! Light Screen!" yelled Zeke.

"Primeape, Low Kick!" shouted Josh.

"Graveler! Harden!" shouted Dwayne.

As Golbat and Primeape headed for their enemies, Graveler curled into a ball and hardened its body, while Electrode conjured a shining, golden barrier in front of its body. Golbat managed to avoid flying into the Light Screen just in time, while Primeape delivered a damaging kick to Graveler that sent it rolling down the hill and out of sight.

"Graveler!" shouted Dwayne, spotting his Graveler lying unconscious, having collapsed into a tree.

"Grr! You little runt!" shouted Zeke, as Electrode's Light Screen disappeared. "This battle is over!"

Amy's eyes widened as Electrode began to tremble and emit millions of tiny pinpricks of light.

"Nidorino, take her and run!" shouted Josh, as the light began to blind Amy.

Amy held on as tight as she could manage as Nidorino began to run down the hill, jumping over rocky outcrops and avoiding patches of tall grass as Electrode used Selfdestruct, causing an ear-splitting explosion which caused nests of Spearow to take flight and startled Ponyta to join Nidorino in its haste to escape. Amy closed her eyes and held on tightly as she heard the rumblings of a minor avalanche coming her way. She could hear the hurried gallop of hooves and the shouts of wild Pokemon as Nidorino stopped all of a sudden. Her palms hurt from clenching onto Nidorino so tightly and she worried that she had hurt him, but he was unhurt, glancing up at where his Trainer had been only seconds before.

"Nidorino, are you OK?" asked Amy, stroking his neck.

Amy glanced up to see a figure speeding towards her in a blur. It was Joshua, pedaling his bike down the hills and skidding to a stop in front of Nidorino.

"Joshua," Amy gasped, noticing his torn shirt and blackened face. "You're hurt - "

"I'll be fine," he said, waving the injury off. "How about you? What's wrong with your arm?"

Amy glanced down to her arm, which swung uselessly from side to side like a pendulum.

"I don't have any feeling in it. I can't move it at all!"

Joshua regarded her with a blank stare. "Fuchsia City's not far off. Nidorino can take you on his back. I'll meet you there on bike."

Nodding, Amy put her good arm around Nidorino's neck. As Joshua put his feet to the pedals and began to ride, Nidorino followed beside his Trainer, taking off at a canter, taking special care to keep Amy on his back.

It took them a few minutes to reach the southern end of the Cycling Road. The road became a lot more stable as it veered east, towards a building which had a mechanism feeding used bikes on a gondola up to the northern end of the Cycling Road. As they reached the entrance of the building, Joshua dismounted his bike and walked the rest of the way, steering his bike by its handles. Amy uneasily dismounted Nidorino, gave him a quick pat on the head and ambled along, following Joshua into the building.

The receptionist took one look at them and gasped, drawing a crowd of passersby to their presence.

"What happened?" she gasped, glancing at Amy's mud-splattered figure and Joshua's burned clothes.

"We were attacked... " Amy took a deep breath, steadying herself on a nearby display of magazines for sale. "Two bikers took us by surprise."

"An Electrode exploded," Joshua indicated his ripped shorts. "Took out a chunk of the mountainside."

"I'll have to inform the police and fire departments," said the receptionist, picking up the phone. "You two need to go to the clinic in Fuchsia City. I'll call the ambulance to send a van to pick you up - "

"We'll be fine," Joshua held up a hand. "It's a short walk."

Amy looked up at Joshua, who offered his shoulder to lean on as they headed for the exit.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

Joshua nodded, but said nothing in return. Amy didn't notice that her purse was considerably lighter.


	37. Silence Bridge to Fuchsia City

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

Daniel and Natalie continued their walk along Silence Bridge, their Pokemon beside them. The sun had come out during the afternoon and shone down on them proudly, basking them in its warmth.

"How's Seel doing?" asked Natalie, holding Horsea in her arms as Squirtle and Poliwag walked beside her, with Butterfree flying overhead.

"He's enjoying himself, I think."

Daniel looked over to where Meowth was darting about in the bushes, always running a step ahead of Seel as he tried to traverse the ground and catch up. Weepinbell was relaxing in its natural environment, uttering incomprehensible Pokemon speak to the wild Oddish and Bellsprout hiding in the tall grass, while Arbok slithered on the ground, hissing lightly as it detected each new wild Pokemon within its range.

"Look! There's a sign over there." pointed Daniel, as Natalie ran over to read it.

"It says that this is one of the most popular spots for training Pokemon," said Natalie. "Since Trainers will usually have their fourth Badge by now, Trainers who are spotted here tend to be less of the beginner variety and have achieved moderate ability with their Pokemon."

"We're done with beginners, eh?" asked Daniel, as they continued along the path. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. I hope we get to see some - do you hear that?"

Natalie strained her ears. There was the unmistakeable sound of Pokemon battling.

"We're close! Let's go see!" Natalie shrieked, running ahead.

They turned a corner and entered a clearing, where a Pokemon battle was already underway.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" cried a teenage girl with curly blonde hair and denim shorts.

"Spearow, dodge it!" shouted a teenage boy, wearing fashionably ripped jeans and a white shirt.

The Pikachu's Thundershock jolted through the air, landing a direct hit on Spearow, who was unable to dodge the attack. It plummeted to the ground, quite unconscious from the pain.

"That's two down, one to go!" shouted the girl, her curls bouncing as she jumped up and down. "You're toast, Robert, and so is your Spearow!"

"I'll take down that puny rodent if it's the last thing I do!" shouted Robert, returning Spearow back into its Pokeball.

"Look at her hair, it's so shiny!" Natalie commented, enviously noting the girl's fair features and thin body. "How does she manage to do it?"

"Who cares about her hair!" Daniel exclaimed. "I wanna see if he can take down her Pikachu!"

Unsurprised to find a sudden audience within their midst, Robert ignored them, while the girl laughed and tossed back her hair flirtatiously.

"Well, aren't you two a cute little couple spying on us!"

Daniel reddened and Natalie blushed furiously.

"We're not a couple!" Daniel retorted.

All of a sudden, the bright red light which announced the arrival of a Pokemon burst forth and Robert shouted, "Prepare for my ultimate Pokemon! Go, Fearow!"

Fearow flew into the sky, a mammoth bird with huge wings and a sharp beak. It had sharp talons on its feet and easily dwarfed the diminutive Pikachu in comparison.

"Don't you know Flying-type Pokemon are weak to Electric attacks?" the girl sighed. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Fearow, Mirror Move!"

As Pikachu released a powerful bolt of lightning from its cheeks, Fearow shuddered as it released a shining orb of energy from its beak which grew large enough to create a protective shield. As the Thunderbolt blasted the shield, it reflected the attack back at Pikachu, surprising it, as it was shocked by its own attack.

"Fearow, go! Fury Attack!"

Natalie gasped as Fearow dived for Pikachu, faster than she could ever imagine as Fearow ferociously pecked and clawed at Pikachu.

"Oh no!" shrieked the girl, as Pikachu fell to the ground, unable to move. "PIKACHU!"

Fearow flew back over to Robert as the girl ran onto the field, clutching her unconscious Pikachu.

"He won?" Natalie gasped, as Daniel applauded beside her. "But Pikachu - "

"Fearow was the faster Pokemon. And bigger, and stronger..."

They watched as the girl collected her injured Pikachu, heading for the Pokemon Center. Before they had a chance to call out, the boy named Robert had disappeared through the trees as well.

"What do you know about the next Gym Leader?" asked Natalie, hugging Horsea to her chest protectively.

"His name's Koga," explained Daniel. "He specialises in Poison-type Pokemon."

"Poison-types, huh..." Natalie looked around at her Pokemon. Being Water-types, none of them had a type advantage or disadvantage, besides Butterfree, who as a Bug-type was weak to Poison Pokemon. "Maybe... maybe Pokemon battling isn't necessarily about fighting with Pokemon types. Maybe it's about the Pokemon's individual strengths, too."

Daniel mused on this for a moment. "I think you're right."

Kneeling down to pat Weepinbell, Arbok slithered close and Meowth ran forward to embrace his Trainer. Upon seeing a bag of Pokefood, Seel waddled closer and Daniel fed them each one treat.

"Can I give my Pokemon some?" asked Natalie, reaching in her backpack. "I think I've run out."

"Sure," said Daniel, handing Natalie the packet.

Butterfree swooped down onto Natalie's shoulder as Squirtle and Poliwag gathered round, with Horsea eagerly trying to snatch a treat or two from the embrace of her arms.

* * *

Daniel and Natalie continued on through the forest, their sneakers treading on the damp grass as they glanced around at the treetops, the clear blue sky, the bright shining sun and down to the patches of tall grass where wild Pokemon frolicked.

Natalie gave a little gasp as they came into a clearing which dwarfed the one they had encountered earlier. There was easily enough space for many Pokemon battles to fit comfortably in the area; there were pairs of Trainers shouting commands to their Pokemon and yelling in triumph or shrieking in dismay. Daniel and Natalie walked past them, watching a Pidgeotto battle a Spearow mid-flight in one battle and two Rattata bare their fangs and leap at each other in another.

"Aw, yeah! I win!" shouted a voice nearby.

Daniel and Natalie turned to see a guy wearing low-hanging jeans supported by a chain belt pumping his fist in victory. He walked over to a young girl, wearing green dungarees and a cap over her short brown hair.

"Hand over my prize money," he demanded, holding out his hand. Crying, the girl handed him five hundred dollars. She was surrounded by her fainted Pokemon: a Meowth, Rattata and a Pidgey.

"Hey!" Natalie shouted. "I'll battle you next!"

The guy turned to Natalie, appraising her with scorn. "You?"

"Yeah, me! I think you're a bully for making that girl cry. I'll take you on right now!"

"Fine with me," shrugged the guy, grinning. "More money for me when I win!"

Natalie and the guy made room for a battlefield, while Daniel sat down on the grass, his Pokemon pooled around him. The guy opposite Natalie pulled one Pokeball from his belt, tossing it in the air and catching it with ease.

"Is that your only Pokemon?" Natalie asked in disbelief. "And you beat three Pokemon in a row?

"You bet! My Tauros is all I need to win."

"Tauros? I've never heard of that Pokemon." Natalie frowned, turning to Daniel. "Have you?"

Daniel shook his head. Natalie turned back to the guy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jared! What's your name?"

"I'm Natalie," she replied, her Pokemon standing strong behind her. "Are you sure you want to battle all four of my Pokemon against only one of yours?"

"You're on!" said Jared, throwing his Pokeball onto the battlefield. "Tauros, GO!"

The flash of red light materialised into Tauros, a quadruped bovine covered in light brown fur with a mane of darker brown fur. It sported a pair of deadly horns atop its forehead and stomped its powerful hooves upon the ground, snorting heavily from its nostrils.

"That's Tauros?" Natalie exclaimed. "It's huge!"

Tauros gave Natalie's Pokemon an intimidating glare, startling them.

"Go on, then!" Jared shouted. "Who'll you choose first to battle my mighty Tauros?"

Natalie hesitated, then turned to Butterfree. "Well, Butterfree, you've got the best chance against this beast. Ready to fight?"

Butterfree was trembling a little, but flew into the air obediently, hovering above the battlefield.

"Your flimsy bug won't hassle my Tauros!" said Jared. "Tauros, Leer!"

"Butterfree, Confusion!" shouted Natalie.

Before Butterfree could react, Tauros shot it a sharp glare with its murderous eyes. Dazed, Butterfree fluttered to the ground and Tauros took off at a run, snorting as it headed for Butterfree.

"Butterfree, look out!" shrieked Natalie.

Butterfree flew up just in time to avoid Tauros' attack, but Tauros leapt into the air at the same time, tackling Butterfree and sending it across the ground in front of Natalie's feet. It lay unconscious.

"No way!" cried Natalie. She knelt and clutched Butterfree.

"You're in the big leagues now," said Jared. "I got my Tauros from the Safari Zone in Fuchsia. It's powerful!"

"He's right about that," said Daniel, worriedly glancing towards Natalie. "You OK?"

Nodding glumly, Natalie returned Butterfree to its Pokeball and raised an accusing hand to point at Tauros. "Poliwag, go!"

Poliwag waddled forward, its little nose snuffling in fear.

"Tauros, Fury Attack!" shouted Jared.

"Poliwag!" cried Natalie, as Tauros ran forward with the speed of a bull. "Hypnosis!"

Poliwag released a hypnotic wave from its centre which blasted Tauros full in the front. Tauros slunk slowly to its hindquarters, snoring loudly.

"Doubleslap!" cried Natalie.

Poliwag leapt up and whacked Tauros twice on the face with its tail.

"Water Gun!"

Poliwag shot a jet of water straight into Tauros' face. Drenched, Tauros opened one eye and roared loudly, leaping up and tackling Poliwag. Poliwag spun backwards towards Natalie, barely able to move.

Poliwag stirred weakly, returning back to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. Grimly, Natalie glanced up at Jared.

Jared grinned back. "Scared, are ya?"

Natalie shook her head. She sent Squirtle forward. "I'll take down your Tauros and wipe that silly smirk off your face before all is done! Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle ventured forward, pumping his little arms and readying for battle. Tauros pawed the ground, tail whipping against hindquarters, hooves pounding into mud.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Tauros, Rage!"

The jet of water Squirtle expelled merely glanced off Tauros as it ran for Squirtle, head lowered and furious intent in its eyes.

"Withdraw!" cried Natalie.

Barely a second before impact, Squirtle retreated inside its shell. Spinning wildly through the air, Squirtle poked its head through and drenched Tauros with several jets of water, aided by its sudden spinning. Tauros was soaking wet, while Squirtle hit a tree and rebounded into the fray near Daniel, standing on two feet after emerging from his shell.

"Tauros, Leer!"

Squirtle covered its eyes with its hand, but this was the wrong thing to do - Tauros took charge and headed towards Squirtle, slamming him through the bush and beyond sight.

"Squirtle!" shrieked Natalie.

There was a moment's pause of trepidation and horror, then Squirtle launched himself from out of nowhere, tackling Tauros in the head and stunning it momentarily.

"Where did that come from?" Natalie said, shocked.

Squirtle landed on the ground and expelled a jet of water straight into Tauros' face. Mildly irritated, Tauros shook its head and launched at Squirtle again, but Squirtle jumped straight over Tauros, grabbing onto its mane as it boarded the irascible Pokemon.

Natalie let out a gasp of surprise as Tauros tried to buck Squirtle off, but Squirtle held on tight and expelled another jet of water into Tauros' face. Despite the attack only mildly irritating Tauros, it was beginning to cause damage.

Tauros finally managed to buck Squirtle off, and Squirtle released its grip and landed on its two feet with perfect balance. Facing off at each other, Squirtle bent on its knee and clenched its fists tight while Tauros leapt at Squirtle again. Squirtle rushed forward in a sudden burst of energy, tackling Tauros just under the chin with the butt of its head. Tauros groaned in agony and sunk slowly to the floor, as gasps from all sides resounded and Squirtle delivered a final Water Gun attack to finish off the Tauros.

"No way!" shouted Jared. "Tauros, get up!"

Tauros refused to rouse. It had fallen unconscious.

"You won!" cried Daniel, hugging Natalie, but she ran forward to embrace Squirtle, who while aglow in his victory was covered in beads of sweat from the duration of the fight.

"Congrats, Squirtle!" Natalie swung him around and into her arms, kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best!"

Jared returned Tauros to its Pokeball and walked forward, his hand outstretched with seven hundred and twenty dollars within.

"Thanks, Jared," smiled Natalie, accepting the cash. "It was a good battle."

"Your Squirtle's a tough fella," he replied. "Good luck with your Pokemon travels."

After healing her Pokemon with Potions, Natalie and Daniel continued down the path, enveloped by trees on either side.

"That Tauros was tough, huh?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah," said Natalie. "But my Squirtle was tough enough for it!"

Daniel was worried. If the other Trainers they were to encounter had Pokemon just as tough as Jared's…

* * *

Daniel and Natalie continued down the path and were surprised to see a large maze of fences, where Pokemon battles were taking place in every avenue. Pidgeotto soared above, Raticate clashed with one another and even a Victreebel was wrestling with its lesser evolved form Weepinbell in an opposing battle.

The sounds of battle could be heard from a distance as Daniel and Natalie made their carefully through, jumping out of the way to avoid a Charmander's Ember attack which scorched the grass neat between them, creating a fiery divide which soon crumpled to ashes.

"Wow!" uttered Natalie. "These Pokemon have guts!"

They came upon a fenced passage where they caught sight of a girl not too older than they were, with a brilliant mane of blonde hair and slim legs encased in tight fitting denim. When they matched gazes, she uttered "aha!" and ran forth to challenge them to a battle.

"You!" she pointed to Daniel. "I want you to battle me!"

Taking steps back to make room for a battlefield, Natalie watched quietly as Daniel appraised his Pokemon nearby. Meowth, Seel, Weepinbell and Arbok.

"Come on!" said the beauty, introducing herself as Lola. "I choose Clefairy!"

Clefairy burst forth in a flash of red light, taunting Daniel's Pokemon by waving its fingers in a show of mockery. Arbok hissed menacingly and Meowth readied its claws.

"Seel! Let's do this!" said Daniel, as Seel waddled forth, muttering its name under its breath as it considered its challenger before him.

"Clefairy!" shouted Lola. "Pound!"

"Seel, Water Gun!" cried Daniel.

Seel launched a jet of water at Clefairy which hit it straight in the face, sending the small pink Pokemon reeling. No less emboldened, Clefairy got to its feet as Seel ran forth to Headbutt Clefairy.

Singing in a high-pitched voice, Clefairy danced along to the tune as Seel slumped, suddenly drowsy and falling asleep on the grass.

"Seel! Wake up!" shouted Daniel, reaching in his bag for an Awakening.

"Clefairy! Double Slap!" cried Lola.

Clefairy snapped to attention, its song ceasing immediately as it launched a double hit on Seel, who awoke with a sudden cry, quite confused as to what had just happened.

"Headbutt!" shouted Daniel.

"Pound Seel again, Clefairy!" cried Lola.

Clefairy was faster on its feet, as Seel managed to regain its clarity while Clefairy dealt another hit to the sleep-dazed Seel. Crying out in pain, Seel let loose a defensive Growl which stopped Clefairy in its tracks. Regaining the upper hand, Seel launched itself at Clefairy, only narrowly missing the small pink Pokemon.

"Go, Seel! Go, Seel!" chanted Natalie from the sidelines, as her Pokemon waved in unison.

Lola cried, "Clefairy, Metronome!"

As Seel ran to Clefairy with its head bowed and horn ready, Clefairy wiggled its fingers and exhaled a stream of fire which Seel narrowly avoided.

"What?" Daniel shouted. "Clefairy's not a Fire-type!"

"Metronome allows the Pokemon to interpret a random move," Lola smiled. "It's what makes my Clefairy so special - aah!"

In her vanity, Seel had taken the advantage to tackle Clefairy and send it flying, fainted to its Trainer's feet.

"Oh, no! My Clefairy!" Lola's brow creased in worry as Daniel cheered for Seel, who clapped in victory.

"You're a brat!" Lola shouted, returning Clefairy to its Pokeball. "I choose you, my lithe rodent! Pikachu!"

Pikachu burst forth, cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Careful, Daniel!" cried Natalie.

"Seel, return - " Angrily, Seel shook its head. "But, Seel - "!

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Seel, Water Gun!"

The jet of water narrowly missed Pikachu who disappeared into thin air. Seel tensed, then launched himself forward with intuition as Pikachu reappeared, but both missed their strikes. They turned to face each other.

"Thunderbolt!" cried Lola.

"Water Gun!" shouted Daniel.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt shot out as Seel's jet of water connected, the electricity conducting and thoroughly shocking Seel. Out for the count, Seel lay dazed.

"Return!" Daniel held out Seel's Pokeball, sweat matting his forehead. "I choose Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell came next, staring down Pikachu who stared back intently.

"Oh, you think a Grass-type is your winner? Puh-leese! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" cried Daniel.

Pikachu disappeared into thin air as Weepinbell exhaled golden dust upon the battlefield. Tackling Weepinbell in the side, the plant Pokemon rolled over several times, vines flailing as it tried to regain its balance.

"Daniel, quick!" cried Natalie, pointing to Lola, who was fishing in her purse to heal Pikachu, paralyzed in place.

"I can see that, thanks!" Daniel shot back, pent up with battle fever. "Weepinbell, Vine Whip!"

Long vines shot out from Weepinbell, whacking Pikachu across the face and sending it sprawling to Lola's feet. Hurriedly, Lola sprayed the Paralyz Heal.

"Wrap, Weepinbell!" cried Daniel.

Vines shot out and secured Pikachu in place, now just as immobile as before as it writhed, trying to escape the Grass Pokemon's embrace. Weepinbell threw Pikachu up into the air and slammed in on the ground forcefully.

"No!" shrieked Lola, running up to her fainted Pikachu. "You jerk!"

Daniel walked over, hand outstretched. "Thanks for a great battle."

"Yeah, right," huffed Lola, handing him a sizeable wad of cash. "I'll be back, mister. You better watch out."


	38. Fuchsia City - Amy

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

Amy emerged from the Pokemon Center with her Pokemon fully healed, but her arm in a sling. It wasn't broken as feared, only dislocated, but the nurses had advised her to take it easy for the next week and not strain herself too much. She had looked for Joshua to thank him, but he was gone.

_I owe him some money, that much at least_, thought Amy, checking her purse. There was only a hundred dollars left, not enough for one night's accommodation -

Her heartbeat increased as she realised with growing dread something was missing. The Moon Stone! Rifling through the used lipsticks and worn makeup case, there was no doubt about it. The Moon Stone must've fallen out when she was thrown from the bicycle - or the thugs stole it when they searched through her purse. She felt stupid for taking on the Cycling Road by herself. She had endangered herself, her Pokemon and her possessions in her foolish pride.

Morosely, she released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs and they crowded round, concerned for their Trainer's injury and upset. Amy hugged them all, the soft fur of Growlithe, tough hide of Nidorina and bone mask of Cubone. Together they walked around the town, due north where a sign announced 'Pokemon Zoo'. There were all sorts of Pokemon in large enclosures, with explanations of each. There was a spherical Voltorb similar to a Pokeball and pink-hued Slowpoke lapping gently at its bowl of water, more commonly found in Kanto; but then there were rarer sorts, too.

"Lapras," Amy read, glancing up at the large, Water Pokemon swimming in its pool. It was blue with a cream underbelly, gentle temperament and turtle shell covering its back. It mooned softly and little girls watching nearby clutching the bars in fascination.

"I want one, Mummy!" cried the daughter.

"They're not for sale," admonished the mother.

"Kangaskhan," Amy read. Kangaskhan was huge, bipedal with brown scales over its body, nurturing its young in a pouch on its cream-coloured belly. It looked vicious, but had a gentler nature to its brood.

The next Pokemon Amy came across was one she recognised, because they were notable in Pokemon Centers. Chansey's rotund shape was pink-hued, carrying an egg in the pouch on its chest. It smiled at every passer by who came near, full of sunny optimism against Amy's tangible shroud of doubt. Amy waved to Chansey with her uninjured hand, feeling self-conscious.

Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone followed Amy as the four of them stopped in front of a large building functioning as a checkpoint, with an engraved plaque beside the door reading 'Safari Zone'. Intrigued, Amy knocked and entered, into a reception area with cashiers manning the counters on either side. There were a number of rest chairs and a vending machine, mostly occupied by young Trainers who were discussing tactics in a low voice and readying their equipment. On first glance they looked like bug catchers, but it was only that they were dressed for outdoor travel. They eyed Amy as she passed, hunched closer as though discussing trade secrets.

"Welcome!" greeted the receptionist, carefully arranging a display of pamphlets that were nearly empty. "Is this your first time at the Safari Zone?"

"Yes," replied Amy. "What is the Safari Zone?"

"It's a place to catch wild Pokemon, but using bait and traps instead of the traditional method of battling. The Pokemon you'll find in the Safari Zone are a lot tougher here, but they're rarer, too."

Amy glanced over to the group of Trainers who, upon noticing her interest, stared back defiantly and huddled over their equipment and maps.

"Trainers must be adept and agile, most of all able to escape danger if the Pokemon decides to attack. They don't have their Pokemon to defend them, so caution is required."

"The Pokemon must be on their guard, if they're used to Trainers staking out their territory," noted Amy dryly. "I can see why it would be dangerous."

Amy noticed the receptionist's gaze upon the sling in which her arm was healing. "I tripped on my bike down Cycling Road."

"Ouch," winced the receptionist, grimacing. "It's not an easy trek. Many beginners think it's a piece of cake."

Amy went red but kept silent. "How much is entry to the Safari Zone?"

"Five hundred dollars. It's pretty steep," added the receptionist, as Amy blanched. "But we've got to cover costs for upkeep on the grounds."

"I would," Amy hesitated, motioning her arm. "I'm not in any fit state to creep through long grass at the moment."

_Never mind being close to broke on funds..._

"That's OK," the receptionist beamed. "We offer free tours once a day if you're interested. Entrants sign a waiver, we climb onboard the jeep and from a distance, show potential enthusiasts where they would be allowed to range if they decide to pay the entry fee."

"What kind of waiver?" asked Amy.

"Well, though we only drive around the outside, there is always the chance that wild Pokemon come out of their territory and might be alarmed. We also don't want to interrupt the paying customers who spend a lot of time and effort carefully planning routes to catch the rare Pokemon."

"I understand," Amy nodded. "When's the next tour?"

"It begins in just under an hour," smiled the receptionist. "Shall I put your name down? We're almost booked to capacity."

"Sure."

* * *

Amy exited the Safari Zone reception, out into the broad expanse of the Pokemon Zoo, children running about licking ice creams and exhausted parents trying to catch up. She walked alongside her Pokemon through the town and found a PokeMart, browsing the aisles but unable to afford anything. She envied the children their free spirit, but then even as a child she had been strictly reprimanded for carefree behaviour, always told to sit or stand or smile, always to smile, her jaw aching from the effort.

Now Amy headed south, towards the glittering ocean that beckoned many local citizens to spend their lazy Sundays napping in the sand. Towels were laid, sunblock applied and picnic baskets crowded around as families congregated on gingham mats and ate fruit or drank iced lemonade. Amy heard a buzzing from above and shielded her eyes from the sun as she glanced up to see some Beedrill flying about, their bodies striped black and yellow with sharp pincers at the ready.

"Let's sit down here, guys," said Amy, wincing in pain as she bumped her arm trying to lie on the ground. She arranged herself into a more comfortable position, kicking off her sneakers with difficulty while Growlithe took one in his mouth and tried to pull it off for her.

"No! No - Growlithe, I'll do it," Amy smiled, fearing her ankle would be pulled out of its socket. Mollified, Growlithe gave a bark as Amy pulled off her woollen socks and wriggled her toes in the sand, such indulgence. Her toes were frightfully unpedicured but the same could be said for the rest of her. Scratches and bruises on her face and body, covered up by the chunky jumper and track pants she now wore, her hair coarse but returning to its natural colour. She was back to being a brunette, the softer colour suiting her high cheekbones and pale face that she did not trouble to conceal her vulnerable state.

She wore a tank top underneath her sweater, tossing it aside so she could feel the sun warm her shoulders. Amy ruffled Growlithe's fur, gave Nidorina a pat and played fetch with Cubone's bone, more often than not Growlithe grabbing it before Cubone's waddling little feet could reach it first. Stoic, Nidorina settled back on her hindquarters and opted to watch, above such play, wanting to defend her Trainer from further harm.

Watching the children play and the adults discuss grown-up matters concerning play dates for their charges, Amy glanced up as she saw a lithe girl her age emerge from the beach, water dripping off her pink bikini as she came close. She was trim and in shape, curly blonde hair bouncing in the wind as she beckoned her Staryu to come forth. With a splash, the spinning star Pokemon followed the girl who stopped near Amy, where her towel and supplies were located.

"It's so hot, isn't it?" beamed the girl.

"Sure is," replied Amy, feeling dour and homely compared to this swimmer. She had never worn a two-piece bathing suit in her life, never even learned how to swim.

Unconsciously, Amy ran a hand through her light brown hair, trying not to cringe as the split ends as she glimpsed the beauty drinking thirstily from a water bottle, back arched so that the flat lines of her stomach were visible. Married men tried furtively to watch, caught out by their stern wives, while catcalls and jeers came from younger men who carried surf boards, had tousled blonde hair and walked barefoot in the sand with their shirts off. Amy felt invisible and realised she had now become second-best, no longer a butterfly but a moth by comparison. True, in polite company Amy never met the sort of boy who catcalled, but the narcissist that Amy was, she was jealous, something she hadn't gotten used to before.

"I'm Connie."

Amy shuffled a bit to adjust her injury and shook hands with her good arm. "I'm Amy. Nice to meet you."

Connie settled on the sand beside Amy, either oblivious to the stares or too used to them to care. She was panting frantically as though she had run a marathon, which Amy guessed she must be a good swimmer.

"Do you come here often?" Amy asked.

Connie shielded her gaze from the sun, not at all self-conscious. "Me? Yeah, I love it! My Staryu and I come whenever it's nice and sunny."

"That's cool." Amy watched as Connie's Staryu effortlessly performed cartwheels in the sand, while Growlithe and Cubone watched with interest.

Sensing her Trainer's unease, Nidorina refused to acknowledge Connie or Staryu, sniffing the wind for better prospects.

"Are you here on holiday?" asked Connie.

"I'm collecting Gym Badges," replied Amy. "I've just won my fourth Badge from Celadon City."

"Oh, how exciting!" Connie's face lit up, tanned and glowing with sweat, like a prized mare. She radiated confidence and summer freedom. "I still haven't decided whether or not to compete. I'd like to visit Cerulean City, though - I heard the Gym Leader uses Water-types."

Amy nodded. "That's correct. Do you know anything about the Gym Leader here?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. He keeps to himself mainly, but from the Trainers who pass through I gather that he uses Poison-type Pokemon."

_My Nidorina's a Poison-type, she should be able to handle herself,_ Amy thought. _Wait. Aren't Poison-types weak to Ground-type moves?_

"I should go," said Connie, all of a sudden. When she stood, she attracted many sets of eyes as she shook the sand off her towel and waved Staryu over to follow. "It was really nice to meet you!"

"You too, Connie," Amy attempted a smile, wincing at the pain in her arm. She watched the girl run off and turned back to the glittering vista of ocean beyond.

* * *

Amy enjoyed the sun a little while longer before standing up with difficulty and heading towards the Safari Zone. Before entering, however, she realised that she would have to find a Pokemon Trainer first. She wanted to go on the tour, but priority to earn money came first. Regretfully, she headed east of Fuchsia City, towards a route where some Trainers seemed to pass through. It was hard having to hold back the allure of instant gratification when real world problems came first.

Through the checkpoint Amy passed, then out onto a sun-drenched path bordered on either side with forestry where Trainers were dime a dozen. Her eyes snapped to a boy and girl halfway through a battle, three Trainers trying in unison to catch an Abra before it teleported out of their Great Ball's trajectory, wild Rattata trying to catch airbone Pidgey and Bellsprout playing with Oddish in the tall grass.

Further on she walked, passing the furiously battling Trainers and wild Pokemon, hot sun beating down upon her neck until she noticed a girl slightly older than her, Pokeballs on her belt counting the wads of cash in her hand. Amy walked closer and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you interested in a Pokemon battle?"

Amy was taken aback as the girl turned round, red curls and freckles on her nose. Heart racing, Amy had thought it was Natalie.

"Could be. What's it to you?"

Amy hesitated. "Well - "

"How much money you got?" demanded the rough girl, eyeing Amy like a carcass.

"Enough," replied Amy, rather stiffly. "The question is, how much money do _you_ have, seeing as I'll win?"

"Whoa. You're a feisty one, aren't you!" The rough girl's face broke into a wide grin, spitting out the gum she was chewing onto the path.

Appalled, Amy was quick to judge, "That's disgusting!"

Shrugging, the girl stepped back to make room for a battlefield. She wore denim shorts over her bronzed legs and a white peasant shirt to reveal the hint of cleavage. Sassy, brazen and uncouth, Amy thought that this girl was definitely the opposite of Natalie.

"I'm Amy, by the way." Growlithe, Nidorina and Cubone lined up, ready for battle.

"Uh huh. I'm Alesha." she selected the first Pokeball of three from her belt. "Go, Doduo!"

Doduo appeared in a flash of red light, as lone Trainers from nearby gathered to watch. Doduo was a Flying-type, with dual heads sprouting from a shared body, with long, thin legs. It was covered in brown fur and the heads had long beaks.

"I choose Nidorina!" called Amy, as Nidorina stepped forth.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

"Doduo, use Fury Attack!"

Doduo leapt into the air, high enough to cause awe from the crowd and avoid the poison barbs. Nidorina jumped out of the way just as Doduo's clawed feet grasped hard dirt, but cried in pain as Doduo's beak pecked madly at Nidorina's hide.

"Nidorina!" cried Amy, as Doduo jumped back to safety's side near Alesha. "Tackle!"

Nidorina recovered and ran towards Doduo, narrowly missing as Doduo sidestepped and delivered a Peck attack that Nidorina fell prey to. Greatly injured, Nidorina struggled to stand.

"Boy, that Doduo's fast!" cried a watching Trainer.

"Finish it, Doduo! Fury Attack!" shouted Alesha triumphantly.

"Nidorina, Tail Whip!" cried Amy.

Doduo was faster, finishing off Nidorina with well-timed pecks into Nidorina's hide. Nidorina slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Nidorina, return," Amy held out her Pokeball, the familiar flash of red light shooting out.

"Come on, Amy," taunted Alesha. "I don't have all day!"

Amy turned to Growlithe. "Ready to take this bird Pokemon down?"

Growlithe nodded, turning to the battlefield with ferocity.

"A Growlithe? Not bad," conceded Alesha. "Doduo, Peck!"

"Growlithe, Roar!" cried Amy.

Doduo ran forth at a blinding speed, halting suddenly as Growlithe let out a fearsome roar. Growlithe took the opportunity to pounce on the rigid Doduo, delivering a Bite attack that made it squeal loud enough to hurt everyone's eardrums. Doduo kicked Growlithe off with its foot, stumbling in the dirt as it flailed to stand upright.

"Ember, Growlithe! Finish it!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe released a volley of flames which incinerated Doduo, leaving both heads quite immobile as it lay insensible. Alesha swore loudly and held out her Pokeball for Doduo to return inside.

"Nice going, Growlithe," Amy bent down, wincing to pat Growlithe as he barked happily. "I'm going to let Cubone have a turn now, OK?"

Unfazed, Alesha watched little Cubone waddle forth. Smirking, she tossed her second Pokeball into the fray. "Go, Paras!"

Paras was an insect, with an orange body, scuttling pincers and mushrooms growing atop its back.

"That's a bad choice, Alesha," Amy smiled. "Cubone, Bone Attack!"

"Paras, Scratch!"

Cubone waddled forward and Paras scuttled closer, each intent until Paras was caught off balance and Cubone's Bone Attack hit first. Paras merely shrugged it off and stabbed a pincer into Cubone, making him yowl in pain and clutch his injury.

Alesha cracked up in laughter. "What were you thinking? Ground-type moves are weak against Grass-types!"

"But I thought - " Amy remembered the Grass-types she had encountered at Celadon Gym. "Paras isn't a dual Grass/Poison type?"

"Paras, Spore!" cried Alesha.

Paras released an indistinct powder from the mushrooms on its back, coating upon Cubone and causing him to feel drowsy.

"Cubone!" Amy panicked, searching her purse for an Awakening. "This is not a good time to fall asleep!"

"Finish it, Paras! Leech Life!"

Paras leapt upon the sleeping Cubone, bit deep into his neck and restored energy to itself while taking it from Cubone. Delivering the finisher, Paras dealt a Scratch Attack that left Cubone out for the count.

"No! Cubone!" cried Amy, rushing forth to embrace him in his arms.

Alesha rolled her eyes. "Can you hurry it along? I've got to order some pizza before the shop closes."

Amy turned to her with fury in her eyes. "I will not hurry it along! I don't treat my injured Pokemon like unsatisfactory machine parts on a conveyor belt, to be thrown away!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alesha replied, impatient. "Just get it over with."

Controlling her breathing, Amy returned Cubone to its Pokeball and turned to Growlithe, interpreting his Trainer's rage.

"Let's show this wench some tricks. Go, Growlithe!"

Growlithe bounded into the arena, reddish fur waving in the wind. Alesha smirked. "Now here's a challenge!"

"Growlithe, Ember!"

"Paras, Stun Spore!"

On the move, Paras released shimmering dust from the mushrooms on its back as it scuttled to avoid Growlithe's fiery onslaught. Caught in the blaze, Paras rolled over several times, quite weakened.

"Get up, Paras!" shouted Alesha. "Now!"

Amy rifled in her purse for a Paralyz Heal, as Growlithe lay paralysed upon the dirt. She noticed Paras struggling to get to its feet, burned by Growlithe's attack. Amy administered the Paralyz Heal and Growlithe roused into action.

"Bite, Growlithe!" called Amy.

Growlithe ran forth and sharply bit the burned Paras, where it squealed and rolled over on its back, moving no longer.

Amy gave Growlithe an affectionate pat as Alesha returned Paras to its Pokeball.

"Only one Pokemon left, Alesha," said Amy, tense. She needed that prize money.

"Same goes for you," replied Alesha, more serious now. "Time to end this battle! My trusted Pikachu!"

Pikachu burst forth in bright red light, electricity crackling around its person. It looked more feral than cuddly, certainly battle worn.

"Growlithe, Bite!" cried Amy.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu!" shouted Alesha.

Growlithe ran forth to chase Pikachu, but the Electric Pokemon disappeared into thin air. Glancing around uncertainly, Growlithe was tackled in its side as Pikachu charged into him with its head lowered.

"Growlithe!" shouted Amy.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Pikachu charged up electricity in its cheeks and released it at Growlithe, who dodged the bolt in the nick of time and tackled into Pikachu. Together, they rolled around in a fury upon the dirt, Growlithe delivering its Bite attack to Pikachu's squeal in reply, then everyone shielded their eyes as Pikachu loosed a Thundershock that blasted Growlithe backwards.

Both injured, Growlithe and Pikachu stared daggers at each other.

"Ember!" cried Amy.

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Alesha.

Again, the crackle of electricity erupted from Pikachu's cheeks as Growlithe let fire rain down upon the Electric-type. Jolted by lightning, Growlithe yelped and quivered in pain upon the dirt. Pikachu struggled with the burns from Growlithe's attack.

Both Pokemon seemed unable to stand. Growlithe was paralysed, while Pikachu suffered burns. To gasps of astonishment, both Pokemon fell flat, unconscious.

"Growlithe!" Amy clapped her hands to her mouth.

"What!?" Alesha raged, reddening. She marched over to her fainted Pikachu. "Are you serious?"

"It's a draw!" called out somebody from the audience. There was relief, then applause as everyone congratulated the equal contenders.

"Stop clapping!" Alesha rounded on them. "You idiots!"

Amy gently stroked Growlithe's fur, returning him to his Pokeball. She glanced over at Alesha, who took the injured Pikachu in her arms.

"Well, this is it, I suppose," Alesha began walking.

"Wait a second - what about prize money?" Amy called after her, unable to catch up with her arm in a sling.

Alesha called over her shoulder, "Yeah right! It was a draw! I'm not giving you anything."

Amy watched Alesha march off in the direction of Fuchsia City. Slowly, the crowd began to disperse.


	39. Another Chance Encounter

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Having battled their way past Silence Bridge and through the route that led to Fuchsia City, Daniel and Natalie were exhausted and hungry as they passed rows of trees, blankets of tall grass and followed the paved path where just beyond they could spot civilisation.

"That must be Fuchsia City," Natalie rubbed a stitch in her side. "I'm so tired."

They jumped out of the way to avoid a Pidgeotto who swooped low over a Weedle, scurrying into the undergrowth. Further still, they came upon an audience of Trainers grouped around a clearing where red flashes of light indicated a Pokemon battle going on.

"If we hurry, we can check it out!" Daniel said.

"You go ahead," panted Natalie.

Scooping up Meowth in his arms, Daniel rushed for the ensuing battle and heard gasps as electricity and fire kept them back. Nudging his way through, he saw a robust red-haired girl speak harshly to her Pikachu and a Growlithe, unconscious in the arms of his Trainer, a brunette in baggy clothing with her arm in a sling.

"No way!" Daniel breathed. He turned back, heading towards Natalie who was being drenched with water from Squirtle's Water Gun. She shook her hair and massaged her scalp, face sunburnt. "Natalie - "

Blinking reddened eyes, Natalie replied, "What's made you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Amy! I saw Amy!"

"What?" Natalie asked.

They walked closer, easily moving through the crowd who began to separate and saw the girl returning Growlithe to her Pokeball in a flash of red light. "Oh!"

Getting to her feet, Amy noticed Daniel and Natalie approaching and glanced around as though wishing to escape. The silence was broken by the loud chatter of Spearow in the trees, Rattata running across the fields and two male Nidoran competing for the attention of a female Nidoran.

Awkwardly, Amy began, "Did you watch the battle?"

"Just as it ended," blurted out Daniel, before Natalie could speak. "Who won?"

"It was a draw," shrugged Amy.

Natalie softened as she saw Amy's arm in a sling. "What happened, Amy?"

Amy looked away. "I decided to travel to Fuchsia City by bike."

"Bike?" Daniel and Natalie added in unison.

"There's a Cycling Road which runs south from Celadon City to Fuchsia City. Anyway, I guess I thought I'd give it a try - "

"It's not a serious injury, is it?" asked Daniel.

Amy's lip wobbled, but kept the resk of her face glacial. "It's OK. I mean, it's a bit silly..."

Daniel was taken aback as Amy erupted into mirthful laughter. Natalie joined in, but Daniel was bamboozled.

"What - "

Amy wiped her eyes. "It's just so stupid of me! Who am I, thinking I can ride a bike?"

Timidly, Daniel joined in the laughter though he took things too literally to share in other people's humour.

"Come on," Natalie beckoned to Amy. "We're heading to the Pokemon Center. Let's travel together and we can catch up."

Thinking they needed 'girl time', Daniel stayed a few steps behind but Natalie beckoned him forth. "Come on, Daniel! You're lagging behind like a Slowpoke."

* * *

Once they reached Fuchsia City, Amy helped them locate the Pokemon Centre. While they waited in queue with their Pokemon, Daniel and Natalie recounted to Amy their battle with Gym Leader Erika and how they had reached Fuchsia by taking the route south of Lavender Town. Although she was still getting to know them, Amy opened up about her trouble on the Cycling Road and how thugs had made off with her Moon Stone.

"How did you manage to get back to Fuchsia?" asked Natalie, handing her tray of four Pokeballs to the nurse.

"That was a bit of luck. Someone on the track must've saw what was happening and came to the rescue," Amy mused. "I met him in Mt. Moon for the first time, and he saved me there, too."

"Sounds like you have a secret admirer," Natalie smiled.

"It's strange," Amy paused. "He doesn't seem to be overtly interested in me. But he's there at the right time. I guess I should count my lucky Staryus."

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know. I like the idea of a strong guy chasing me around Kanto."

Amy blushed and stepped next in line, handing over her tray of three Pokemon.

Once they had healed their Pokemon, they emerged out into Fuchsia City. The sun began to dip behind the hills, atmosphere growing colder.

"Brr," Natalie rubbed her arms. "We should find a hotel. Do you know of any, Amy?"

Amy shook her head, not wanting to elaborate. "I haven't had occasion to check in, yet."

Daniel checked his wallet. "I need to stock up on a lot of items... those battles took a lot. Can I borrow some money?"

"Sure," Natalie reached for her bag. Amy watched this free exchange enviously. "How much do you need?"

They exchanged cash and Amy glanced up at the waning afternoon. "I should get going - "

"No way!" Natalie said. "There's no way you're getting away this time!"

"But - "

"Amy, you are determined to go it alone." Natalie noted. "But sometimes, having friends isn't a bad thing, you know?"

Stiffly, Amy relented. "OK."

"I'll head to the Pokemart," said Daniel, heading off. "Why don't you guys find a hotel?"

"Sure. I'll come get you from the Pokemart when we do," Natalie called to him over her shoulder. "Don't spend too much!"

Amy and Natalie set off through the town, searching for the hotels. They found a row of them, entering each only to find that the available rooms were priced out of their budget.

"There is no way I'm paying that much for one room," said Natalie, as they exited the third hotel in a row. "Here's a hostel. We could try here."

Amy paused before following Natalie inside. It was shabby but functional, cluttered reception desk on one side and crowded with Trainers mingling in the communal lounge, talking of their catches in the Safari Zone or tactics on how to defeat Koga, the Fuchsia Gym Leader.

"Excuse me," Natalie glanced at the postadolescent boy with acne who gawked back. "How much are rooms here?"

"They're all shared rooms," he spoke at a louder volume than normal. "How many people you got staying?"

Natalie glanced at Amy. "We can share a room, if you like. The three of us?"

Amy stiffened at the idea of sharing a room with a boy, let alone anyone, but had long ago cast off dispersions of grandeur. "I suppose that would be frugal."

"Three people staying," said Natalie. The boy consulted a ledger while Amy glanced around at the packed lounge, nervous boys who noticed her arm in a sling.

"That'll be one hundred fifty dollars for one night," the boy accepted Natalie's cash and handed her a room key.

"I have my share," Amy retrieved her battered purse, finding what paltry twenty-dollar notes she had left. She found a fifty and handed it to Natalie.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled, turning to the boy who manned reception. "Does the room allow Pokemon?"

Surly, he raised an eyebrow. "We've had more Trainers than regular guests. Yeah, you can have your Pokemon. But don't break anything!"

Amy followed Natalie up the stairs and to their shared room, which she unlocked with her key. Inside, the space was minimal, with wire-framed single beds and a desk with a chair.

"Where's the bathroom? And the kitchen?" Amy's panic began to rise, but she kept her face a mask.

"Um, I think we share the bathroom, it's down the hall," Natalie peeked out the corridor, where at the far end a loud flushing reverberated through the walls. "The kitchen must be communal, too."

Amy tried her hardest not to have a panic attack, that she would be spied on in the shower, or have to use the toilet while a queue of people waited outside. Miserable, Amy collected herself and tried not to fret.

Natalie heaved her bag from her shoulders and collapsed on her bed with a groan. "I forgot. Daniel. I'll go grab him."

* * *

Daniel emerged from the PokeMart, carrying bags of Potions and status ailment supplies when he bumped into Natalie.

"That much?" Natalie eyed the bag. "We do go through them, don't we?"

"Did you find a hotel?" asked Daniel, as they walked through the town together, goosebumps prickling their skin from the cold.

"There was none within our price range, so I booked us in at a hostel. We share a room, the three of us."

"Three?" Daniel blurted out. "Do you mean Amy?"

"Yes," Natalie was quick to retort. "She's decides to stay."

"Does that mean she's sorry for abandoning us?" asked Daniel sourly.

"She didn't abandon us," Natalie chided. "The point is, it'll be cheaper to split the bill three ways. Whether or not Amy wants to come with us on our journey, that's another story."

"It's more than a little inconvenient to get our hopes up that she will come with us," said Daniel.

"Then don't put your hopes up," said Natalie. "Not everyone sticks around, as you well know."

Awkwardly, they moved off the topic of implied family and reached the hostel, where animated youth congregated outside. Together they entered the hostel.

Amy glanced up from where she sat on her bed as the door unlocked and Natalie and Daniel entered. Natalie began pouring Pokefood for the Pokemon, while Daniel avoided eye contact and Amy tried to make herself comfortable.

"So, Daniel," Amy began to break the ice, watching Daniel's Seel waddle across the floor. "Tell me about Seel."

* * *

The next day, the three of them left the hostel in search of the Fuchsia Gym. They asked for directions at reception and found it just outside of town, along a path which led to a building designed with Japanese architecture. Taking off their shoes and putting on the clogs provided, they pulled open the sliding door and entered.

"Wow," said Amy.

The chamber was spacious, with wooden floorings and muted light from the windows illuminating the dark room. Amy smacked into something hard, unseen while beside her, Daniel and Natalie did the same.

Swearing loudly, Daniel said, "What is this?"

It became clear that at odd intervals, invisible walls formed a cordon like a labyrinth around the room. Thinking quick, Natalie released Butterfree from its Pokeball.

"Butterfree! See if you can fly overhead!" Natalie called.

But the invisible barriers reached as high as the ceiling. Sadly, Butterfree fluttered down onto Natalie's shoulder and they all took different paths, trying to work out the mystery of the invisible maze. In the centre of the room was the dais, elevated above the floor.

"Where's the Gym Leader?" Daniel asked, bumping into another invisible barrier. "Ouch!"

"Move slowly," Natalie insisted, eyes closed and hands dreamily outstretched.

"As slow as you?" Daniel retorted, noticing Amy move with the grace of a dancer balancing books on her head.

Amy could see the dais in sight, but she bumped into another wall. Her arm was throbbing horribly. Cautiously, she turned right, relieved as she stepped up onto the dais.

"I've done it!" cried Amy.

"Now tell us how to get there!" shouted Daniel, his voice reverberating around the chamber.

Natalie squealed as they were plunged into sudden darkness. Amy tried to feel around, but there was nothing to grab onto. Illumination filled the room, but this time Amy was alone upon the dais. Daniel and Natalie were nowhere to be seen.

"Daniel? Where are you? Natalie?" Amy called.

The dais in the centre of the room atop which Amy stood began to descend neatly into the ground, its outline forming a Pokeball shape. Podiums rose from either side and a high cackling filled the room.

"Who's there?"

Amy jumped, startled as a man jumped out of the shadows, wearing black and a stern expression on his face.

"I am Koga, the Fuschia Gym Leader. Congratulations on making it to middle."

"Where are my friends?" Amy demanded, surprised she had blurted that out.

"They're safe. I can't have them watching our battle, else they may learn my secrets," Koga mused. "Choose a podium and we will commence battle!"

Amy walked round to the podium, climbing the few steps up to where she could see Koga do the same. Amy placed her three Pokeballs in the holder.

"I see you still fight, even though you have sustained an injury." Koga noted.

Amy nodded. "I'm growing to accept a few scars in battle is worth the fight to keep my Pokemon."

"Indeed," Koga nodded. "Well, let us begin!"


	40. Amy vs Koga, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Nervously, Amy selected her first Pokemon as Koga did the same.

"Go, Growlithe!"

Growlithe burst forth from the Pokeball, pawing the ground and barking in anticipation.

"Venonat!" Koga tossed his Pokeball onto the field, erupting in red light.

Venonat was a ball of purple fur, close to Growlithe's height.

"Your Venonat is a dual-type Bug/Poison Pokemon! It's weak to fire!" Amy said triumphantly. "Growlithe, Ember!"

Growlithe shot a volley of flames at Venonat, but the bug Pokemon moved fast to avoid the furnace.

"Venonat, Toxic!"

Venonat expelled poisonous liquid from its mouth at Growlithe, who fell over from the impact. Slowly, the ooze set into Growlithe's fur as he barked wildly in confusion.

"Oh, no! He's poisoned!" cried Amy, reaching for an Antidote in her purse. There were none left. In her haste to secure inexpensive accommodation, restocking items had come far lower on the priority list.

"Venonat, Tackle!"

Growlithe leapt out of the way to avoid the fast attack, but it was clear the poison was draining his energy, quicker than normal. Growlithe began to sway on his feet.

"Growlithe, Ember!"

"Venonat, Psychic!"

Venonat's antennae quivered as its eyes glowed blue. Growlithe delivered a burst of flame with its mouth, just as Venonat released the field of psychic energy and blasted Growlithe flat off its feet. Venonat was pelted with the remainder of the flames, wheezing in pain.

"Growlithe!" cried Amy, retrieving her Pokeball. Growlithe could barely stand, still hampered by the poison. "Return!"

In a flash of red light, Growlithe returned to the safety of his Pokeball. Caught off-kilter by the tactics of Venonat and Koga, Amy selected her next Pokeball and tossed it into the fray.

"Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina pawed the ground and angrily regarded Venonat.

"Your Poison attacks won't hurt my Venonat! It's a dual Bug/Poison type, just as you say!" declared Koga.

"I won't need poison," Amy gritted her teeth. "Nidorina, Tackle!"

Nidorina ran to Venonat, who pulsed with a familiar blue light -

"Venonat," cried Koga. "Psychic!"

Venonat quivered, then released another wave of psychic energy. Nidorina leapt spectacularly to avoid it, landing cleanly and tackling Venonat in the centre. The bug Pokemon rolled over several times, desperately trying to regain its footing.

"Venonat! Sleep Powder!"

"Nidorina, finish it off! Bite Attack!"

Venonat released golden dust into the battlefield just as Nidorina leapt on top of it, biting hard and delivering the final hit to take Venonat out.

"Return, Nidorina!" Amy held out her Pokeball, before the sleeping powder could take effect on Nidorina.

Koga returned Venonat to its Pokeball, selecting his next Pokeball. "You're a worthy contender. Here comes my next Pokemon - Muk!"

Muk was a large, sticky glob oozing of purple sludge with visible facial features and arms. It moaned as it moved across the battlefield, the stench quite horrible.

"Go, Cubone!" cried Amy.

Cubone waddled forth, waving its bone club threateningly. As a Ground-type, its attacks were strong against the Poison-type Muk.

"Muk, Poison Gas!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Muk exhaled a plume of poisonous gas which quickly covered the battlefield. Cubone leapt high into the air and slammed down his bone club upon Muk, but he had inhaled much of the poison gas, coughing wildly as Muk flailed in pain.

"Muk, Sludge!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Quite incapacitated, Cubone nevertheless raised its bone club and struck Muk on the head once more. Flailing in agony, features distorted, Cubone could not foresee the sea of sludge propelled from within Muk's innards which sent it reeling backwards, unconscious.

"Oh, no! Cubone!" cried Amy, holding out her Pokeball.

_Only one Pokemon left, _Amy thought in despair. _I hope Nidorina's up to it._

"My Pokemon are never to be underestimated! I am a master of tricks and disguises!" laughed Koga.

"Go, Nidorina!" Amy tossed the Pokeball into the ring. "Let's finish this!"

Nidorina burst forth, growling angrily. Muk, severely injured, readied itself for a dirty brawl.

"Muk, Disable!" Koga shouted.

"Nidorina, Tackle!" cried Amy.

Nidorina sped towards Muk, head lowered even as Muk glowed blue and began quivering. Suddenly, Nidorina froze and was unable to move.

"No!" cried Amy. "Nidorina!"

"Muk, Sludge!" cried Koga.

Muk took a deep breath, expelling foul waste at Nidorina, who remained frozen but for the final second. Leaping out of the way in the nick of time, Nidorina fired poison barbs from her mouth as she landed, impaling Muk to almost no effect but finishing with a Tackle Attack.

"WELL DONE, NIDORINA!" Amy screamed, clutching her heart for fear it would burst. Now she understood the adrenaline excitement of a sports match.

Sinking into sludge, Koga returned Muk to its Pokeball as Amy collected herself, exertion flushing her cheeks red.

Koga held up his last Pokeball. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? I still have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Nidorina raced back to Amy's side of the battlefield as Koga tossed the Pokeball into the ring.

"Go, Venomoth!"

Venomoth was the evolved form of Venonat, a purple insect with wings that flew above the battlefield.

"Nidorina, be careful!" cried Amy. "Use Poison Sting!"

"Venomoth, Double Team!"

As Nidorina launched poisonous barbs from its body, Venomoth shuddered infinitesimally and split into five, each as identical as the other. The poison barbs hit three of the copies, disappearing without effect.

"Which one is the real one?" demanded Amy. "Use Poison Sting again, Nidorina!"

"Venomoth, Psychic!"

Nidorina aimed its volley of poisonous barbs at the Venomoth on the left, but to no avail, as the copy on the right glowed purple and released a wave of psychic energy, blasting Nidorina off its feet. Nidorina was particularly susceptible to Psychic-type attacks.

"Nidorina, get up!" Amy's knuckles were tight on the podium. "Hurry!"

"Finish it, Venomoth! Psychic!"

Nidorina struggled to get to its feet, blasted by the Psychic attack it rolled over several times and landed at the base of Amy's podium.

"Nidorina!" Amy cried. Nidorina did not rouse.

"That was a very good effort!" called Koga, as Amy raced down from her podium to the unconscious Nidorina.

Returning her Nidorina into its Pokeball, Amy was pale as she glanced up to Koga. "I will come back, Koga. I will defeat you."

"The exit is behind you. Once I have finished with your friends, then they can leave, too."

Amy emerged out onto bright sunlight, heading towards the Pokemon Centre. She felt terribly disheartened. She hadn't lost against a Gym Leader since Brock. Her Pokemon had some good Type advantages, but perhaps Koga was right, she needed to train some more... perking up, she headed for the beach to find someone to battle.


	41. Natalie vs Koga, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

Blinking suddenly in the light, Natalie saw that she was in the same chamber as before, but Amy and Daniel were nowhere to be seen. At each end of the room rose podiums that faced each other.

"Daniel?" Natalie whispered. "Where are you guys?"

Leaping down from the rafters, Koga made his appearance, landing smoothly without a hitch.

"Ah! You startled me," Natalie held her beating chest. "Where are my friends?"

"You will see them after the battle," Koga stood up, stretching. "Let us begin."

Natalie walked over to a podium, while Koga ascended the one opposite.

"I hope you're prepared," Koga held up his first Pokeball. "The last challenger wasn't so lucky. Go, Muk!"

Muk appeared in a flash of red light, oozing slime amid its faceless features. Natalie pinched her nose against the stench.

"Go, Poliwag!" Natalie threw her chosen Pokeball into the fray. Poliwag waddled forth, feather tail erect with caution.

"Muk, Disable!" cried Koga.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!" shouted Natalie.

Muk glowed blue and stayed very still, while Poliwag emitted a hypnotic wave from the swirl on its belly. Poliwag froze in place, Disabled, but the spell broke as Muk fell victim to Poliwag's Hypnosis attack. Koga was quick to administer his Awakening.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!"

Poliwag shot a jet of water at Muk, washing away the effects of the spray bottle Koga squirted on Muk, to his surprise. Muk yawned and remained asleep.

"Poliwag, Doubleslap!"

Rushing forth to Muk, Poliwag leapt up and slapped it twice with its tail. By now, Muk began to rouse, only slightly injured so far.

"Muk! Poison Gas!"

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!"

As Muk deeply inhaled, Poliwag was close enough to ensure its Hypnosis hit its target before Muk could finish its attack. Muk began snoring again.

"Water Gun!" cried Natalie.

Poliwag shot another jet of water at Muk, injuring it again. The damage was beginning to show.

"This is ridiculous!" cried Koga. "Your water attacks are rendering my status potions useless!"

"Finish off Muk! Bubble!" cried Natalie.

With great effort, Poliwag released a stream of bubbles that popped on Muk. Slumping slowly to the ground, Koga let out a cry of dismay.

"Nice work, Poliwag!" Natalie jumped up and down. Poliwag glowed with a bright light and began to change shape.

"Ah! It's evolving!" Koga announced.

Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl, bipedal with hands and legs, slightly larger. It flexed its new limbs and glanced up at Natalie.

"Oh, Poliwhirl! Well done!" Natalie clapped.

Koga returned Muk to its Pokeball as Natalie did the same with Poliwhirl.

"You surprised me, I admit," Koga nodded. "It must be old age."

"Perhaps I'm a better Trainer?" Natalie joked.

Completely serious, Koga replied, "No."

Slightly dismayed, Natalie regained her composure regardless. "Choose your next Pokemon, Koga!"

"Same to you!" Koga selected his next Pokemon. "Venonat!"

Venonat blinked up at Natalie with big eyes, antennae quivering in anticipation.

"I choose Squirtle!" Natalie tossed her Pokeball onto the field.

Squirtle pumped its fists, ready for action.

"Venonat, Sleep Powder!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle hid in its shell as Venonat sneezed shimmering, golden-hued powder across the battlefield. Though hidden from harm, Squirtle inhaled the dust from within his shell and popped his limbs out, relaxed and at sleep.

"Squirtle!" Natalie had expected that to work. She fetched her Awakening from her bag.

"Venonat, Psychic!" Koga called.

Venonat quivered in anticipation, antennae glowing as Natalie reached from her podium to spray the Awakening. All of a sudden, Venonat released the psychic energy and it blasted Squirtle into the wall, away from where he could be healed.

"Excellent work, Venonat! Tackle!"

"Squirtle!" Natalie called. "Wake up!"

Squirtle was indifferent, though hurt from the Psychic attack. Venonat ran faster than Natalie thought possible, tackling Squirtle and knocking it further out of reach. Reluctantly, Squirtle began to rouse from sleep.

"Squirtle! Use Bite!" Natalie shouted.

"Venonat, Tackle!" cried Koga.

Squirtle was unable to evade the fast Venonat, crippled in pain as it tried to stand. Though he couldn't move, he used a Water Gun that blasted Venonat back in surprise.

"Finish it, Venonat! Psychic!"

"Squirtle, look out!" cried Natalie.

But Squirtle was too injured. Venonat released another wave of psychic energy, blasting Squirtle off his feet. He had fainted.

"Oh, no," moaned Natalie. She held out her Pokeball and Squirtle disappeared in a flash of red light. Venonat ran back to Koga's side of the field.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Koga turned on Natalie. "My Pokemon are full of surprises!"

"I choose you," Natalie tossed the Pokeball into the field. "Horsea!"

Horsea stood awkwardly upright, regarding Venonat with stout confidence despite its smaller size.

"Venonat, Toxic!"

"Horsea, Smokescreen!"

Venonat expelled a pungent poison liquid from its mouth at Horsea, while Horsea shot ink from its own mouth at Venonat. By chance, Venonat's attack missed while Horsea's hit dead centre, blinding Venonat as it stumbled about, the ink sticking to its fur.

"Bubble, Horsea!"

Horsea took in a deep breath and expelled bubbles upon Venonat, causing little damage except for Venonat to fall over.

"Venonat! Use your other senses! Psychic!"

Rising at the sound of his master's voice, Venonat's antennae tinged and it released a wave of psychic energy. Disadvantaged on land and moving slowly for its size, Horsea was knocked back the force and moderately damaged.

"Excellent, Venonat! Use Sleep Powder!" Koga ordered.

"Horsea, Bubble!" cried Natalie.

Horsea released another stream of bubbles at Venonat, as the bug Pokemon released shining golden powder into the air once more. Venonat was more than impeded; its speed had become affected. As the dust settled on the battlefield, Horsea fell asleep.

"Here, Horsea," Natalie could just reach Horsea with the Awakening, spraying it on from a distance. Horsea turned over in its sleep and yawned. Venonat had managed to gain some semblance of sight, though the inky smokescreen still clung to its fur.

"Venonat, Psychic!"

"Horsea, Water Gun!"

As Horsea roused, Venonat quivered and released another bout of psychic energy, blasting the Water-type back several paces. Horsea just managed to get up, firing a jet of water that hit its target. Venonat groaned and fell to the ground. Both Pokemon were heavily weakened.

"Bah!" Koga held out his Pokeball to return Venonat.

Natalie did the same. "Thanks, Horsea. You were great."

"Only one Pokemon left?" asked Koga, holding up his third and final Pokeball.

Natalie nodded. "This is my most beautiful Pokemon."

"I must disagree with you!" Koga threw his Pokeball upon the field. "No Pokemon can compete with the grace of my Venomoth!"

Venomoth burst from the Pokeball, glittery purple wings allowing it to soar high. Natalie threw her Pokeball, bursting open in red light.

"Butterfree, let's end this!" cried Natalie, as the diminutive Butterfly Pokemon rose high to match Venomoth.

"Venomoth, Double Team!" Koga commanded.

"Butterfree, Gust!" cried Natalie.

As Venomoth split into five copies, Butterfree flapped its wings furiously and produced a cyclone that caused Natalie to wince against. Koga watched in mute admiration as all copies of Venomoth were swept up into the gust and caused harm; the real Venomoth among them took damage while the other four disappeared into thin air.

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

"Venomoth, Toxic!"

Butterfree released a wave of telekinetic energy just as Venomoth's poisonous deluge sent Butterfree squealing to the ground, damaged severely. Venomoth was caught in the radius of Butterfree's attack, becoming confused.

"No!" shouted Koga. "Venomoth, regain control of your senses and use Leech Life!"

Butterfree, badly injured and greatly poisoned, struggled to stand upright.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" Natalie implored, voice high-pitched with worry.

Venomoth bared its little fangs and flew towards Butterfree, but midway it became confused and struck itself, nearly falling out of the air. The cyclone Butterfree produced by flapping its wings with as much strength as it could manage, picked up the fallen Venomoth and sucked it into the twister, damaging it greatly and slamming it against Koga's podium. It slumped to the floor, quite unconscious.

"I win!" Natalie ran from her podium, to clutch her poisoned Butterfree in her arms. She hugged it before returning it to its Pokeball.

"That was unexpected," Natalie glanced up to see Koga walking towards her. In his palm, he showed her the Soul Badge. "I underestimated you."

"Wow," Natalie accepted the Soul Badge, alongside the hefty sum of prize money. "My fifth Badge."

"Congratulations to you," Koga nodded. "You have the spirit of the warrior inside you!"

"Well," Natalie blushed, "I never thought of it like that. I just love my Pokemon and - "

But Koga was already walking away, adding over his shoulder, "Your friend should be waiting outside. Don't let me keep you! And good luck on your travels!"


	42. Daniel vs Koga, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

Natalie exited the Pokemon Centre, her Pokemon healed after their furious bout with Koga's Poison-types. Glancing around, she couldn't see Amy anywhere.

"Where do you think she's gone, Squirtle?"

Squirtle waddled forward, followed by Poliwhirl and Butterfree overhead. Natalie held Horsea in her arms as she glanced out towards the beach, where the ocean glittered invitingly. Perhaps she'd wait there while Daniel had his battle. Together, the Trainer and her four Pokemon walked south through Fuchsia City, taking in the sights.

Children played and ran amok as Natalie walked barefoot onto the sandy beach, picking a spot near the water. Immediately, Squirtle dived into the shallows to race Poliwhirl. Horsea eagerly wriggled out of Natalie's grip, but Natalie was quick to scoop her up and guide her over the hot sand and into the shallow end. Horsea sighed contentedly, diving under the water and blowing bubbles up at the sky, much quicker in water than on land.

"Wow," cried some kids, watching Natalie's Butterfly float gently on the breeze. Natalie noticed Amy sitting in the shade and made her way over to see if she was alright.

"Hi, Natalie," Amy glanced up. "I'm sorry for running off again. You must think me terribly unreliable."

"Not at all. What happened, Amy?" Natalie sat down beside her.

Amy exhaled miserably. "I lost the match. I almost scored a victory, but that damn Venomoth took out my Nidorina."

"That's OK," smiled Natalie reassuringly, patting Amy on the shoulder. Amy seemed to recoil from the touch. "What is it?"

"I'll be fine," Amy shot back, discomfited. "I need to be alone for a little while."

"OK," replied Natalie, nonplussed since she was an outgoing extrovert. "I'll leave you be."

* * *

Still stuck in the Fuchsia Gym, Daniel's eyes adjusted to the bright light as he stepped off the dais and looked around for his friends. Two podiums rose on either side to face the battlefield.

"Gym Leader of Fuchsia City? I challenge you - aah!"

Daniel took a step back as Koga appeared out of nowhere, lithe and wearing black all over.

"You challenge me? Hah!" Koga turned his back on Daniel, headed for the podium. "We will see if you are worth the effort."

Daniel stepped up to his podium, placing his four Pokeballs on the holder. "Where are my friends? We came here together - "

"Your friends have already battled me," Koga said disdainfully. "One was fortunate, the other not."

_Was it Natalie or Amy who lost?_

Selecting his first Pokeball, Daniel tossed it into the fray. "I choose Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell appeared in a bright flash of light, waving its vines about. Koga spun his Pokeball threw the air.

"Venonat!" Koga shouted. The furry purple insect stared down Weepinbell, unafraid.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" cried Daniel.

"Venonat, Psychic!" Koga declared.

Venonat quivered with anticipation, releasing a psychic wave of energy. Weepinbell released shimmering golden dust into the air, blasted backwards by the Psychic attack and reeling in agony, greatly injured. Venonat succumbed to the paralysis dust, unable to move.

"Weepinbell!" Daniel called down from his podium, as Weepinbell weakly managed to stand. "Wrap!"

As Koga reached for his Paralyz Heal, Weepinbell shot out long vines which held Venonat in a tight embrace and squeezed. Koga could not get a clear avenue in which to administer his status potion. Soundlessly, Venonat suffered damage.

"Return, Weepinbell!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, selecting another. "Go, Meowth!"

Freed from Weepinbell's vines, Venonat was in the clear and began to move as Koga sprayed on the Paralyz Heal.

"Meowth, Pay Day!"

"Venonat, Sleep Powder!"

The coin on Meowth's forehead glowed as Venonat sprinkled sleeping dust upon the battlefield. Venonat was blasted backwards by Meowth's Pay Day, feet in the air struggling to get up as Meowth yawned loudly, succumbing to sweet dreams.

Glad he had restocked his items, Daniel fetched the Awakening from his bag and sprayed it on Meowth. Venonat jumped back to its feet.

"Venonat, Toxic!"

Stiffening as though to sneeze loudly, Venonat shot a stinking deluge of toxic waste towards Meowth, who roused in the nick of time!"

"Watch out!" cried Daniel, as Meowth leapt to avoid the spurt of sewage and landed cleanly, racing towards Venonat with its claws drawn.

"Venonat, Psychic!" cried Koga.

Meowth pre-emptively released a Screech attack that caused everyone to block their ears, stunning Venonat on the spot. As Venonat recovered and shivered with telekinetic energies, Meowth delivered a Scratch attack that sent it reeling.

"Finish it! Bite, Meowth!" called Daniel, clutching the podium in terror.

"Venonat, Tackle!" cried Koga.

But Meowth was quicker, sinking his teeth deep into Venonat's fur and grimacing as it jumped off. Venonat struggled, falling unconscious a moment later.

"Nice going, Meowth!" Daniel cheered, as Koga returned Venonat into its Pokeball.

"You are only a novice!" cried Koga, selecting his next Pokeball and tossing it into the battlefield. "And I am a master! Go, Muk!"

Muk appeared in a bright flash of light, its foul stink causing Meowth to hiss and its hair to stand up on end in alarm.

"Meowth, don't be afraid! Pay Day Attack!" shouted Daniel.

"Muk, Disable!"

Muk's shapeless form glowed blue as Meowth directed a blast of golden coins into Muk, barely damaging it. Meowth froze on the spot, Disabled by Muk.

"Muk, Poison Gas!"

"Meowth, look out!" cried Daniel.

Muk exhaled poisonous fumes from its mouth, surrounding the battlefield as Meowth inhaled, coughing and choking. Reaching for an Antidote to heal Meowth, Koga cried,

"Muk, Sludge!"

Incapacitated with poison fumes, Meowth was unable to dodge the discharge of waste sent by Muk, coated in the grimy liquid and trying unsuccessfully to clean its fur. Injured by the poison, Meowth began to grow weak. Daniel pocketed the Antidote and held out Meowth's Pokeball.

"Meowth, return!"

Koga watched fearlessly as Muk waved its goo-like arms in triumph. Daniel was torn between his remaining three Pokemon, selecting one and tossing it into the ring.

"Go, Seel! Let's show Muk what we're made of!"

Seel waddled forth, clapping its fins excitedly.

"Muk, Poison Gas!"

"Seel, Water Gun!"

Muk exhaled plumes of poisonous gas as Seel directed a jet of water straight at Muk's shifting form. Slightly injured, Muk wavered.

"Take this!" Daniel called down to Seel, wheezing and eyes watering from Muk's Poison Gas. He sprayed the Antidote onto Seel.

"Sludge, Muk!" demanded Koga.

Seel bounced to avoid the foul projectile, shooting another Water Gun at Muk. Hampered, Muk swayed uncertainly as Seel raced forth.

"Muk! Disable!" Koga shouted.

"Seel, Headbutt!" cried Daniel.

Horn lowered, Seel tackled Muk first, knocking it senseless. Its shapeless body began to shift as Seel retreated to safe ground, groaning as it collapsed upon the ground.

"Go, Seel!" Daniel jumped up and down.

Mirthless, Koga laughed as he returned Muk to its Pokeball. "I shouldn't go easy on a novice Trainer like you."

"I'm not a novice!" Daniel shot back. "I'm taking out your Pokemon one by one!"

Stretching his back, Koga selected his third and final Pokeball, spinning it through the air.

"A mistake I won't allow myself to make again! Go, Venomoth!"

Venomoth burst forth, glittering wings indicative of its dangerous beauty.

"Seel, Water Gun!"

"Venomoth, you know what to do!" shouted Koga.

Immediately, Venomoth split into five copies, one disappearing fruitlessly as Seel's jet of water blasted it. The remaining four flew towards Seel.

"Which one, Seel?" Daniel panted, heart racing. Venomoth was flying too fast to discern any differences; indeed, if there were any to be found.

Unsure, Seel opened his mouth and directed another jet of water at random, eliminating another copy as the remaining three flew forth.

"Psychic!" Koga called.

Glowing with a bright light, the Venomoth in the centre of the trio blasted Seel backwards several feet, greatly injuring it.

"Finish it off! Leech Life!"

"Seel, Headbutt!"

Seel wailed as Venomoth clamped its teeth onto his body, absorbing the remainder of his energy and flying back over to Koga. Seel had fainted.

"No, Seel!" shouted Daniel, concerned for his newest Pokemon. He held out his Pokeball. "Return, Seel. You did a good job."

Daniel tossed his second-to-last Pokeball through the air. "Go, Arbok!"

Arbok uncoiled with a fury and challenged Venomoth with a menacing hiss.

"Venomoth, Psychic!"

"Arbok, Glare!"

Arbok fixed Venomoth with a sharp glare as Venomoth trembled with psychic energies, dropping out of the air.

"Bite, Arbok!"

"Venomoth, Double Team!" cried Koga.

But Venomoth was paralysed, unable to move as Arbok sprang towards Venomoth and delivered a hefty bite with its fangs. Squealing in pain, Venomoth wriggled to no avail as Arbok defiantly tossed the injured Venomoth to the ground. Reaching for a Paralyz Heal, Koga aimed it at Venomoth.

"Arbok, Wrap!" shouted Daniel, fraught with anticipation.

Arbok sprang out and coiled its powerful body around the fallen Venomoth, squeezing tight. There was no avenue in which Koga could spray his status potion.

"No!" cried Koga, realisation dawning on his face.

"Bite, Arbok! Finish Venomoth off!"

Arbok plunged its fangs deep into Venomoth, who wriggled with a final agony before slumping insensible within Arbok's embrace. It moved no more.

"I win!" cried Daniel, jumping up and down. "Arbok, you did great!"

Arbok was reluctant to let its prey out of its embrace, but at Daniel's insistence allowed Koga to return his Venomoth to its Pokeball. Striding across the room, Daniel thought for one mad second he was about to fall prey to a samurai.

"Quite unanticipated," Koga shook his head, reaching inside his pocket. He drew out the Soul Badge. "Your victory merits this badge."

"No longer a novice, am I?" Daniel blurted out.

"You are no longer a novice, but there is some way to go before you earn my respect, young man. See that your friend is as prepared as you when she returns."

"Who?" Daniel couldn't help himself, but Koga shook his head and was gone.

Daniel turned for the exit, Arbok slithering by his side as he exited out into Fuchsia City.


	43. Rematch vs Koga, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

Natalie bumped into Daniel just as he exited the Pokemon Centre, followed by his four Pokemon. Meowth licked its fur, Seel lazed around on the grass, Arbok hissed at passers by and Weepinbell enjoyed the afternoon breeze, eyes closed in blissful surrender.

"Daniel! Did you just battle Koga?"

His grin told her all she needed to know. "Yeah! I won the Soul Badge!"

Natalie peered at his Badge case, which held as many Badges as hers. "Nice work. Now we have five Badges each."

"Wait, does that mean - did Amy not win?" Daniel considerately rephrased what he was thinking. "Where is she?"

Natalie pointed to the sandy beach to the south of Fuchsia, looking out onto the great ocean beyond. "She wants some time alone."

"That's fair enough, I suppose," added Daniel, as Natalie fidgeted. "What do you think?"

"We could help her, if she'd let us," said Natalie, irritated. "We're her friends."

"Maybe she doesn't think the same. You said it yourself earlier, city folk are different."

"Perhaps," Natalie chewed her fingernails.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Daniel offered, still pumped from his win with Koga. "I want to check out the Pokemon Zoo."

"Sure," Natalie smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Slowly, Amy stretched her aching limbs and shook sand off her clothes as she headed back towards Fuchsia City. Her Growlithe trotted faithfully by her side and she gave him a quick pat, heading west to where the Cycling Road stretched uphill.

Nearby, the path veered towards a small clearing where a patch of grass grew wild. Amy wandered closer, Growlithe sniffing the ground and barking as they came across a Trainer, dressed in overalls and carrying a cage as he shouted orders to two bird Pokemon who pecked each other in friendly rivalry.

"Hey - wait - you!" cried the Trainer. "I see you have Pokemon! I want a battle!"

Settling upon the ground, Amy saw that the two bird Pokemon were a Spearow and its evolved form, Fearow. They clicked their beaks and cawed loudly, causing Rattata in the wild grass to scatter for safety.

"I don't know," shrugged Amy, deadpan. "I'm not really - "

_Wait a second! Don't turn this Trainer away, you need money!_

"What?" paused the Trainer.

"Sure, I'll battle," Amy managed a grim smile. "I could use the experience. I'm Amy."

"My name is Jacob."

They made room for a battlefield, while the breeze tickled the treetops and wild Pokemon fled for higher ground to watch in refuge. Growlithe stood by Amy, while her other Pokemon remained inside their Pokeballs.

"Spearow, you're up first!" cried Jacob. Spearow was a small, ferocious little bird with a canny glint in its eye.

"Growlithe, are you ready?" asked Amy anxiously. Growlithe nodded and stepped forward.

"Spearow, Fury Attack!" shouted Jacob.

"Growlithe, use Ember!" cried Amy.

Spearow flew towards Growlithe, avoiding the volley of flames by a close inch and pecking Growlithe repeatedly on its side. Howling, Growlithe ran to safe ground as Spearow rose high in the air.

"Growlithe, Roar!"

"Spearow, use Fury Attack!"

Mid-flight, Spearow was stopped in fright by the fearsome roar that Growlithe embellished. Running forth, Growlithe tackled the Spearow clean out of the air and delivered a hefty Bite that caused the Spearow to caw in pain.

"No! My beautiful Spearow!" Jacob jumped up and down like a spoilt brat denied his fifth chocolate bar. "You'll pay, you'll pay!"

"Beauty is subjective," Amy glanced at Spearow in confusion. "Growlithe, Ember!"

Growlithe yelped as Spearow delivered a Peck attack and flew into the air, pelted by flames from Growlithe's mouth and sinking to the grass, insensible.

"You're doing good, Growlithe!" Amy patted him on the head, as Jacob returned Spearow to its Pokeball. Beside him, Fearow flapped its wings ominously.

"Fearow, avenge your fallen friend! Go!" cried Jacob. Beating large wings, Fearow soared above the battlefield.

"Growlithe, come back!" Amy selected a Pokeball on her belt, tossing it into the grass as Growlithe ran back to her side. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina ran forth, growling at Fearow who was fearless in the face of danger.

"Fearow, Fury Attack!"

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

Fearow dived on Nidorina before she could retaliate, the two locked in a vicious struggle as Nidorina managed to kick the bird Pokemon off. Flying into the air, Fearow was a large sight to behold. Nidorina opened its mouth and shot its volley of poison barbs.

"Mirror Move, Fearow!" cried Jacob.

As Fearow conjured a glowing portal that covered its airbone body, Nidorina's poison barbs disappeared into it and shot back with equal force. Quick to avoid them, Nidorina was impaled by a few but to almost no effect.

"You can't outsmart me!" cried Jacob, punching his fist into the air.

"Don't count on it!" shouted Amy.

"Fearow, Fury Attack!"

"Nidorina - "

But Nidorina had pre emptively shot a volley of poison barbs at Fearow who dived, impaled and cawing in pain.

"Bite, Nidorina!" cried Amy.

Nidorina leapt upon the falling Fearow and delivered a hefty bite to its neck, knocked off-balance as Fearow swiped its wing in frustrated retaliation. Nidorina crashed into a tree, stunned while Fearow fell into the tall grass, crumpling.

"Fearow, get up!" shouted Jacob, surprised to see his large Pokemon out of action.

"Tackle, Nidorina!" shouted Amy.

Fearow flapped its great wings as it rose from the undergrowth, tackled in the side by Nidorina who leapt from her perch and knocked the bird Pokemon over. Cawing loud enough to cause ear damage, Fearow groaned and collapsed into the tall grass.

"My Fearow!" Jacob ran forth. "How could I let this happen to you?"

Relief flooded through her face as Amy walked over to Jacob, holding out her hand. "It was a good battle, Jacob."

He shook her hand and returned Fearow to its Pokeball. From within his wallet, he produced five hundred dollars. Amy had to restrain herself from jumping in glee.

She raced back to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon, then headed to the Pokemart to buy some supplies. She bought an Antidote and an Awakening, with just over one hundred dollars remaining. As she exited the Pokemart, she saw Daniel and Natalie from afar, checking out the Pokemon Zoo.

"Hi," Amy smiled and walked over. "How are you two doing?"

Glancing at each other, Daniel and Natalie nodded their assent.

"We're good, thanks. How are you doing?"

Hesitantly, Amy replied, "Better. So, shouldn't you two be off? I hear there's a ferry that takes passengers from Fuchsia City to Cinnabar Island once a day."

"Where?" asked Daniel.

"There's a pier near the beach. It costs, though," added Amy, envying the pair their shared finances.

"We were - " Natalie hesitated, glancing towards Daniel. "We were thinking we might stay, to help you train for the Gym Leader."

There was silence, broken by the insistent, tearful cries of a young child: "But I want a Chansey!"

Ignoring the interference, Amy replied, "Why would you do that? I'll only stagger your journey."

"Not at all," Daniel piped up, going red. "We enjoy your company. We should go it together."

Amy fixed him with a curious gaze. Daniel, misinterpreting her look as disapproval, glanced away. Musing, Amy ran a hand over the sling that held her injured arm.

"It would be a terrible inconvenience, you know - another night's stay and meals..."

"The prize money more than covers our share," Natalie added. "We all need help from time to time, we've all lost Pokemon battles. The point is, friends stick together and help each other out."

Tears welled in Amy's eyes but she blinked them away, hating her foreign feelings.

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience," replied Amy tentatively. "It would - oh!"

Natalie leapt forward and hugged Amy, who winced as her injured arm pressed into her chest.

"Sorry!" Natalie clapped her hands to her mouth, cautiously stepping back to make room.

"It's OK," smiled Amy. She turned to Daniel. "Thanks."

"No problem," smiled Daniel, glad to have Amy back again.

Together they walked south, to the beach where the afternoon sun began to wane. They all took off their shoes and luxuriated in the feel of sand beneath their feet.

"That's better," Natalie lay on a towel spread out on the sand, while her Water Pokemon ran for the ocean.

Amy tucked her legs in as she settled, wincing at the pain in her arm. The nurse had said it would take a few days to heal, and to take it easy.

They stayed for a few hours, watching the sunset dip below the hills. At last, they rose and shook the sand from their towels.

"We should find a place to stay," Natalie suggested.

* * *

The next day, Amy made her way by herself to the Fuchsia Gym. She had insisted on going by her own, to help her gain confidence for the coming battle. Daniel and Natalie decided to visit the Safari Zone and take the free tour offered by the reserve.

Amy walked up the path and slid open the door to the Gym, taking in a deep breath. Inside, the light shone through latticed windows and at the far end, Koga ascended his podium.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, placing his three Pokeballs in the holder.

"How?" Amy was astounded. "How did you know?"

"I watched you come from the window," Koga shrugged, to which Amy rolled her eyes. "Not that many Trainers visit often, you know."

Amy ascended her podium, readying her Pokeballs. She took another deep breath and faced Koga.

"It was good of you to come back," said Koga, selecting his first Pokeball. "Perseverance is paramount in a Pokemon journey."

"I'm not going to give up," said Amy, surprised.

"Hold onto that spirit, young one. Now," Koga threw his Pokeball into the battlefield. "Let us begin! Muk!"

Muk's stench filled the battlefield before it had materialised from the red light. Selecting carefully, Amy threw her chosen Pokeball into the fray.

"Go, Cubone!"

Spinning his bone club through his hands, Cubone faced Muk with a feral gaze.

"Muk, Disable!"

"Cubone - wait!"

Oblivious, Cubone ran forth as Muk glowed an eerie blue, arching his arm back and tossing his bone club towards Muk. Cubone became Disabled, but his bone club spun through the air and bashed into Muk, causing great agony to the Poison-type who relinquished his hold. Cubone was on his feet and sprinting, catching the bone club which soared back into his hands and leaping into the air, bringing it down with a crash upon Muk.

"Cubone!" cried Amy, colour returning to her cheeks.

"What's happened?" paled Koga. "Muk, get up!"

Muk sank to the floor, out for the count. Exhausted from the burst of speed, Cubone waddled over to Amy's side of the field, who whooped in joy.

"That's right! Cubone, you're great!"

Speechless, Koga returned Muk to its Pokeball.

"Your Cubone has the warrior's spirit," Koga mused, selecting his second Pokemon. "But so does my Venonat!"

Venonat burst forth, bug eyes intent upon Cubone.

"Cubone, Bone Club!" cried Amy.

"Venonat, Sleep Powder!" shouted Koga.

Venonat quivered, releasing shining dust upon the battlefield. It evaded Cubone's Bone Club, but not the second strike and toppled over in pain. The shining dust settled upon the battlefield and Cubone promptly fell asleep. Amy was glad she had bought an Awakening, but as she retrieved it from her purse, she dropped it at her feet.

"Venonat, Toxic!" cried Koga.

Venonat spewed forth toxic sludge which coated Cubone, steadily poisoning him over time.

"Cubone!" Amy held the Awakening but now needed the Antidote. She reached out to spray it -

"Venonat, Psychic!" Koga commanded. Venonat blasted Cubone off its feet where it landed at the base of Amy's podium, quite unconscious.

"Cubone..." Amy felt dread fill her veins. She returned him into his Pokeball and selected her second. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina pawed the ground, facing Venonat who quivered with telekinetic energies.

"Psychic!" Koga shouted.

"Nidorina, Bite!" Amy cried.

Narrowly avoiding Venonat's Psychic attack, Nidorina ran towards Venonat and leapt on top, biting hard so Venonat squealed in agony.

"Venonat, Sleep Powder!"

"Nidorina, Tackle!"

Nidorina leapt back as Venonat released shimmering dust into the air, only for Nidorina to tackle Venonat flat on its back, crumpled.

"Nice job, Nidorina!" Amy jumped up and down, as Nidorina turned to Amy. "Nice - "

All of a sudden, Venonat released a blast of psychic energy that knocked Nidorina clear off its feet, reeling backwards. Gasping a final breath, Venonat fainted.

"Nidorina! Are you OK?" Amy shouted, glancing over her podium. Nidorina managed to stand, while Koga returned Venonat to its Pokeball.

"My Pokemon fight to their last breath!" Koga threw his final Pokeball upon the field. "Go, my Venomoth!"

Wings fluttering, Venomoth whizzed about the field while Nidorina tensed, cautious.

"Nidorina, return!" Amy held out her Pokeball, emitting the flash of red light. "Growlithe, you're up!"

Growlithe appeared, breathing fire and staring down Venomoth.

"Ember, Growlithe!" cried Amy.

"Venomoth, Double Team!" shouted Koga.

"Oh, not again!" shouted Amy, as Venomoth split into five copies. Miraculously, Growlithe's volley of flames burned the real Venomoth, who fell from the air in great agony.

"No! Venomoth, Psychic!" cried Koga.

"Growlithe, Take Down!" screamed Amy.

Growlithe rushed towards the falling Venomoth, tackling it mid-air and sending it rolling across the floor, barely breathing. Growlithe felt a bit of recoil demonstrating such a burst of energy, while Venomoth collapsed under the pain of the burns, unconscious.

"We did it, Growlithe!" Amy was close to tears, so happy she could burst with pride. Growlithe ran to greet her at the base of the podium and the two embraced, Amy unafraid to weep into his fur. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Unnoticed, Koga walked up to Amy who stood, composing herself but her cheeks continue to glow.

"I have been bested, and I acknowledge your skill," Koga handed her the Soul Badge, shaped like a pink heart. "It is yours for the journey ahead."

Though she tried to conceal her outward joy, Amy accepted it along with the several thousand dollars in prize money.

"Thank you, Koga," Amy said, meaning it. "I understand now what you mean about perserverance. Working your way towards a goal is more satisfying than the momentary thrill of instant gratification."

But her words were on lost ears, as Koga had disappeared. Alone, but not lonely, Amy and her Growlithe headed towards the exit.


	44. Fuchsia City to Cinnabar Island

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

After healing her Pokemon, Amy made her way north of Fuschia to where the Safari Zone was. Outside were Daniel and Natalie, discussing all the wild Pokemon they had glimpsed in the reserve.

"How did it go?" asked Amy, as they looked up.

"How did it go?" repeated Daniel, dumbfounded. "Tell us about your match first!"

"Well," Amy showed them the Soul Badge. "I got even with Koga!"

"Nice work!" said Daniel, as Natalie whooped in joy.

"We're happy for you," Natalie rose and brushed the dirt off her pants. "Now we can leave for the next Gym!"

"Which one should we challenge?" asked Daniel. "The Gym in Saffron City or across the sea for Cinnabar Island?"

"Amy, you mentioned there was a ferry that transported passengers across to Cinnabar, is that right?"

Amy nodded. "It would be easiest to go there first."

"I agree," Natalie nodded. "Daniel, what about you?"

"Yeah. I hear the Cinnabar Gym Leader uses Fire-types. You'll defeat him easily with your Water-types, Natalie!"

As they began walking south towards the beach, Natalie added, "I don't know. Battling Koga has made me realise Pokemon are more than just type advantages and disadvantages. I've seen some Pokemon win with pure skill."

"Or luck," Amy added dryly, nodding. "But I know what you mean."

"Ultimately, the driving force behind any successful battle is the Pokemon and their relationship to its Trainer," said Natalie.

They reached the beach, walking along the coast until the pier came into sight. Daniel and Natalie released their Water-type Pokemon from their Pokeballs, so they could swim within sight and enjoy the cool water, shimmering in the afternoon sun's glow. Once they reached the pier, they saw a small ferry designed to carry ten passengers max on board.

"You looking for a trip to Cinnabar?" asked the aged, wrinkled sailor who puffed on a pipe. He regarded the three of them suspiciously. "You. The girl with the cast. You can't come onboard."

"What?" they shouted in unison. "Why not?"

"We've got enough troubles trying to navigate harsh seas and delinquent Tentacool without someone going overboard," the sailor cast a baleful eye to Amy. "Best be you wait until you're recovered."

"He's got a point," muttered Amy, dolefully. "I haven't learned how to swim and would drown with this cast on. You two should go ahead."

"What? Really?" asked Daniel.

Amy shrugged. "I'll go to Saffron City and challenge the Gym Leader there. We might see each other another time."

"Hopefully," Daniel insisted rudely, and Amy glanced away. "We friends stick together, Amy."

He held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Goodbye, Daniel. Natalie," Amy inclined her head and set off, back towards Fuchsia City.

"Well, that's ridiculous," Natalie muttered, watching Amy go. "There's nothing for it, I suppose..."

Daniel turned to the sailor. "How much does it cost to go on the ferry?"

"A thousand bucks," he grinned, and they blanched. "I've got to cover my insurance premiums. Fact of the matter is, I can't have you lot falling off and blaming my little ship of it, can I?"

Struggling to remain calm, Daniel turned to Natalie. "We can't just swim to Cinnabar with our Water Pokemon, can we?"

"Swim?" the sailor grunted, incredulous. "Boy, you have no idea how dangerous it is out there. If you knew half the troubles me and my ship have been through - well, not that your Pokemon could save you from that."

He cast a derisive look to the four Water Pokemon who eagerly dived and played - Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Horsea and Seel.

"My Water Pokemon are very reliable!" replied Natalie, stung.

"You'll need bigger Pokemon than that to get you through the sea," the sailor removed his pipe and jabbed it in the direction of Fuchsia. "You been to the Pokemon Zoo? Seen that Lapras? That's a worthy vessel for your seafaring ideals."

"He has a point," said Natalie. "I suppose if we want to get to Cinnabar, we'll have to pay. The prize money from Koga covers us nicely for a few days."

Nodding his agreement, Daniel turned to the sailor. "When do you leave?"

"In a couple hours," the sailor measured the time by the sun. "I've got a few other passengers who'll be travelling with us. I'll need that money up front, by the way."

"If you shirk us or try to sell us out..." Daniel grumbled, as he and Natalie handed over the money.

"I may be a old sailor trying to make a living, but don't make the mistake of thinking you can take me on, laddie," the sailor's eyes lit up at his pay check, licking his finger to count the individual notes in the wad of cash. "Now get going. You're scaring the Magikarp away."

* * *

Lost in thought, Amy walked west through Fuchsia City until she reached the building which served as the entry onto Cycling Road. It was here that riders dropped off their bicycles, to be placed on a rail lift that took them all the way back up to the top. She approached the desk, nursing her sore arm.

"Good afternoon," smiled the receptionist.

"Could I take a ride on the gondola, please?" asked Amy.

"That'll be twenty dollars, thank you." Amy handed over the cash, feeling good that she had so much spare cash left.

The receptionist rose and directed her to another room. "Please keep your arms inside the seat at all times and keep your Pokemon in their Pokeballs."

Amy seated herself inside the gondola, pulling down the metal barrier and strapping herself in. A loud buzzer went off and a mechanical whirr, as the seat began to move and Amy watched as she pulled away from the tiled interior, the seat ascending on the rail out into bright sunlight.

"Oh!" Amy gripped the rail tightly as she glanced around at her surroundings. High above ground, she felt queasy as she watched Fuchsia City become smaller until it was a speck in the distance, while all around her forestry grew tall. The seat faced the south, so she had to crane her neck to watch her progress as the gondola rose towards the top.

_I wish my Pokemon could see this view_, Amy mused.

She glanced right and saw the long, winding trail of Cycling Road, where she had fallen and injured her arm. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and thought of what her money could buy. She could enter Celadon Department Store and buy up a storm!

_No,_ Amy forced herself to think. _Don't forget how miserable you are when you're poor._

Opening her eyes, she realised the truth of the matter. She would always be budgeting, now that she knew the value of a dollar. The rail began to whirr as it reeled in the seat, and she glimpsed the interior as the rail stopped inside the building. Amy pulled up the rail and climbed out, feeling a little dizzy and thanking the receptionist.

Amy walked out of the building, away from Cycling Road and towards the route which led to Celadon City. She passed two Trainers returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, one handing over prize money but she forced herself to walk on. She wanted to stock up on items first. The cobblestone paths and tall buildings of her home town beckoned and she headed straight for Celadon Department Store.

The familiar sights and smells alleviated her anxiety. She browsed the floors and aisles, selecting Potions, Antidotes, Paralyz Heals and Awakenings. There were people milling around, waiting in the queue with their children or fighting for the limited edition Pokedolls marked up to exorbitant value. Amy found occasion to buy some more clothes, warm jumpers and long skirts, denim jeans and fleece jackets. She had spend half of her money so far, the rest earmarked for food and accommodation.

Emerging out into the packed streets and avenues, Amy released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. It felt good to have Growlithe by her side again, especially with Nidorina and Cubone, too. With her arm in a sling, Amy could not carry him but Cubone was intent to waddle close to her side, gaping up at such tall buildings and proliferation of passers by.

It was late evening by the time she reached Saffron City. The few hotels that were within her price range were half an hour's walk away from the Saffron Gym, but at least she could afford it. Handing over three hundred dollars cash, her purse suddenly lighter, she took her room key and walked upstairs to her room. Leaving her Pokemon to munch dinner in the kitchenette, she drew a hot bath and luxuriated in the peaceful solitude, until Growlithe scratched at the door minutes later, lonely.

* * *

Daniel and Natalie watched the sun go down, noticing the sailor wave impatiently to them from a distance.

"We should go," Daniel shook the sand from his pants and waved Seel over. Obediently, the Water Pokemon bounded forth, followed by Natalie's Water Pokemon in tow.

As they approached the pier, the sailor shouted, "You took your sweet time! Hurry aboard, then. Don't forget your life jackets!"

Daniel and Natalie returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, hurrying across the pier and climbing into the boat. Five Trainers made space for them, three girls and two guys with Pokeballs on their belts. The sailor started the engine, veering the boat towards the ocean. Picking up speed, Fuchsia slowly disappeared from view as the ferry moved faster across the water.

"Did you guys just win the Soul Badge as well?" asked one of the girls, raven-black hair plaited down one shoulder.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "He's pretty tough."

"I didn't find him difficult at all," spoke one of the guys, leaning back with his arms spread out on the railing behind him. "My Hypno took his Poison-types out easily."

"Wow, you have a Hypno?" asked the ingénue raven-haired girl, agog at his brash confidence. "I have a Pidgeotto. Flying-type moves are effective against Koga's Bug-types, Venonat and Venomoth."

"You have a Pidgeotto?" he barked at her, dismantling her sudden interest. "Why don't you just fly over to Cinnabar?"

"My Pidgeotto is not a carrier pigeon!" squealed the girl, huffing. "Besides, I prefer the trip by sea."

Natalie leaned over to the sailor. "Is it OK if I let my Water Pokemon out?"

"Don't bother," grumbled the sailor. "We'll be there in an hour. Besides, when the water's rough I can only save us or your Pokemon. If you haven't noticed, this vessel's not designed for emergencies."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked the guy, not so cocksure now. "What if we get stranded?"

The raven-haired girl nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "That's where you harden up and apologise to my Pidgeotto, to get us help."

Initially everyone shared interests and Gym strategy during conversation, but there was silence as the waves began to pound harder. The skyline grew dark with the approaching night and with some anxiety, Daniel noticed the sailor's hands fidgeting and shaking on the wheel as he turned.

"Are you OK?" asked Daniel.

"I'm bloody well alright, thank you!" rebuked the man, glaring with red-rimmed eyes. "We'll be there soon..."

"OK..." Daniel stretched his limbs and tried to get comfortable. Some of the others had laid down to rest, but a few looked out at the murky ocean, forever blue in all directions. It wasn't difficult to see why swimming over to Cinnabar Island was a project for extremists. Daniel yawned and glanced down at his belt, holding his four Pokemon. If the Cinnabar Gym used Fire Pokemon, then his Seel -

"We're under attack! Tentacool!" shouted the sailor, bucking the vessel wildly as he tried to turn, knocking everyone into each other.

Alert, Daniel glanced in horror at the bobbing lifeforms which emerged from within the water's depths. One, two, then more began to surface, Pokemon with hard blue shells and gleaming red orbs, whipping at the pounding waves with long, black tentacles. They looked like alien sea creatures.

"Tentacool?" cried the raven-haired girl, gripping the edge as she glanced over at the threat. "Why are there so many of them?"

The sailor turned the boat to avoid crashing right over top of one, the waves deadly as the Tentacool watched from afar. "How am I supposed to dang well know? I've never had more than a few on my trips - "

Suddenly, the water's surface broke and a larger, ominous jellyfish broke the surface, easily three times the size of its surrounding brethren.

"Tentacruel!" cried Natalie. "The evolved form of Tentacool!"

"Ach!" cried the sailor, veering sharply as the vessel crashed into one of Tentacruel's limbs.

Silence, but for the washing waves and the eerie Tentacool gazes and the shocked faces of those onboard as the eminent Tentacruel's massive red orbs glowed in fury and it lifted a tentacle high into the air -

"Go, Pidgeotto!" cried the raven-haired girl, holding out her Pokeball and pointing it at Tentacruel. In a flash of red light, Pidgeotto materialised and burst forth as the Tentacruel's tentacle came crashing down, and everyone screamed.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" cried the girl.

Pidgeotto flapped its wings so that the ocean swirled and the boat keeled off-course. Halted, the Tentacruel withdrew its tentacle and shifted uneasily, impeded. The Tentacool began to close in, their red orbs glowing like those of their evolved leader.

"We can't attack them all!" cried the sailor, red-faced and gripping the wheel like death.

"We can sure try!" shouted Daniel, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "Seel, help us out!"

Natalie unlatched all four Pokeballs from her belt. "Squirtle - Horsea - Poliwhirl! Reclaim the seas! Butterfree, defend from above!"

Flashes of red light illuminated the water as Seel dived for the ocean, followed shortly by Squirtle, Poliwhirl and Horsea. Butterfree flew alongside Pidgeotto, a mutual understanding between them as they faced the watery predators.

"I only have a Raticate and a Sandshrew," said one boy, shame faced with fear.

"Me too," squeaked another girl. "My Pokemon can't swim or fly."

"I'm not giving up!" shouted the confident boy. "Hypno, take these denizens out!"

There was even less room now with Hypno in the centre, as everyone scrambled for equal footing. The boat careened awkwardly.

"There's not enough room!" squealed one of the girls.

"Shut up! You don't even have Pokemon to help," he shouted back. "Hypno, Psychic!"

Trembling with mystical energies, Daniel and Natalie hit the deck as Hypno released a burst of psychic energy which nearly knocked them off the boat and scattered the surrounding Tentacool, many of whom emitted echoing cries of pain. Everyone onboard gasped as their eardrums seemed to burst at the great roar from the Tentacruel, furious that his brethren had been attacked. It spoke low, indecipherable rumblings and the Tentacool turned their attention to their boat.

"You fool!" shouted the sailor. "Now they're really - "

But the sailor's expletive was drowned out as he turned the boat to narrowly avoid the Tentacruel's tentacle, splashing down so that water washed into the boat. Spluttering and grasping for something to hold, they ducked as hundreds of Poison Stings shot out from the many Tentacool and impaled Hypno, so that the Psychic-type collapsed to his knees, Poisoned.

"No! Hypno, return!" cried the boy, holding out his Pokeball. There was enough for everyone to grip hands tightly.

"Right!" Natalie stormed. "Everyone, attack!"

"Seel!" cried Daniel.

"Pidgeotto!" shouted the raven-haired girl.

Furiously, Pidgeotto flapped a whirlwind to stave off some of the attackers while Butterfree glowed and blasted another group of Tentacool with its Confusion attack. Together, Seel and Squirtle tackled while Horsea drenched others in Smokescreen ink and Poliwhirl beat off incoming Tentacool with its fists. Slowly but surely, the Tentacool began to thin.

The large Tentacruel rumbled and released a Supersonic wave that swept through the water and caught the boat in its entirety. Pidgeotto and Butterfree reeled, dropping out of the sky and the Water Pokemon halted, giving the Tentacool enough time to overcome them with Wrap and Acid.

"No! Butterfree!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, returning the confused bug Pokemon to its Pokeball before it hit the water.

"Seel!" cried Daniel, whose Pokemon had managed to shake off the effects.

Pidgeotto flew into the air, diving for the Tentacruel, wing glowing. It narrowly dodged getting swiped at by one of the creature's tentacles and cut a wing scythe into its underbelly, causing it to writhe in pain.

"Focus on the Tentacruel!" shouted the sailor. "He's the ringleader!"

"Squirtle, Bite! Horsea, Smokescreen! Poliwhirl, Doubleslap!" cried Natalie.

"Seel, Headbutt!" Daniel screamed.

Together, the four Water Pokemon surged forth towards the Tentacruel, though Horsea was knocked backwards by a flailing tentacle and Seel yelped in pain as a nearby Tentacool's Poison Sting made contact.

"Return!" cried Daniel, holding out his Pokeball to Seel, returning it in a flash of red light.

The Tentacruel groaned, but the Tentacool surged forth, surrounding those who threatened their leader.

"Look out!" cried the sailor, as another tentacle slammed down in the water, nearly toppling the boat with the sudden wave. Water splashed on board as Daniel leapt for Natalie's hand, feeling empty air.

"Natalie?" Daniel blinked through watery eyes, stumbling in his sneakers and gasping for air.

"Help!" Natalie was thrown off-balance and tumbled overboard, red hair flashing out of sight as the other Trainers reached for her, to no avail.

She grasped for the boat but it tumbled out of sight, as she was dragged underwater by a wave that soared over her. Breaking surface, cold and fear clogged her insides as she saw she was surrounded by Tentacool, while the current took the boat out of reach.

"Natalie!" cried Daniel. "Squirtle - Poliwhirl - "

But they were entangled with the Tentacruel, who groaned in a final agony from their repeated attacks. Swarmed by retaliating Tentacool, they could not escape.

"Ugh - ungh - Squirtle!" Natalie swallowed saltwater and flailed for help as she saw lights pop in front of her eyes, and everything went black.


	45. The Fighting Dojo - Amy

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

Amy checked out of her hotel, glad to have spent the night in proper accommodation. Being broke and sleeping badly came hand in hand, something she would never get used to, whatever her background. She frowned at the fur Growlithe had left on her woollen jumper, emerging out onto the side walk and wincing as she was nearly mowed down by a group of bankers, tight in discussion. Walking around with her arm in a sling in heavy pedestrian traffic proved worse for the wear, as idle civilians knocked into her.

Walking through the streets, Amy saw the Gym cramped between a PokeMart and a tea shop, surprised it had been given so little space. Was real estate here that expensive? Surely the Gym would get priority. Walking closer, her heart sunk as she read the sign 'Fighting Dojo'. It was for martial artists!

Amy was on the periphery of leaving, when the entrance door slid open and out stepped a man her age, veins pulsing in his forehead though his face remained stoic. He carried two Pokeballs on his belt.

"You're not going in, are you?" he glanced down at her. "There's no way _you'll_ win if he defeated me."

"Wait, this is a Gym? A Pokemon Gym?" Amy retorted, ignoring his remark in surprise.

"Yeah," his eyes widened in surprise. "You're a Pokemon Trainer? You're in no condition to fight."

"You're in no condition to tell me anything, seeing as you lost," spoke Amy icily. "Excuse me."

She passed him by as she entered, closing the door shut behind her. Around the wooden floor stood muscled men with bulging biceps, white robes pulled tight with a cord over their firm bodies. All had at least one Pokeball on their belt. Glancing up, Amy could see a dais at the far end of the room where a remarkably tall man stood, adjusting an orchid vase below a tapestry.

"Is this a Gym?" asked Amy, her voice eerily echoing in the vast space.

"Heh!" spoke one of the black belts. "What business do you have here, girl?"

"If you fight with Pokemon, then I am a worthy challenger," Amy spoke haughtily, taken aback by the laughter which ricocheted around the room. Notably, the tall man upon the dais did not laugh. He glanced to Amy.

"If she wishes to fight, then we shall demonstrate our talents," the tall man flicked his wrist irritably in the direction of his black belts, and they moved to make room for a battlefield. "I am the Karate Master of this Gym."

"This isn't the Saffron Gym, is it?"

Many noises of dissent echoed around the room. Amy felt worried.

"No. This is definitely not the _Saffron Gym,_" mused the Karate Master. "We challenged them for the right for our Gym to feature in the Pokemon League. In my first defeat ever, she won."

"She?" asked Amy. "The Saffron Gym Leader?"

"Pfft," the Karate Master shook his head. "Her magic tricks. Smoke and mirrors. Of course, her Pokemon are quite another force to be reckoned with."

The Karate Master picked up two Pokeballs from a concealed niche in the wall, turning back on the dais to Amy.

"I will warn you. This Dojo has seen its fair share of defeats. Here, we train our Pokemon to their limits."

"I don't push my Pokemon to their limits," said Amy, selecting a Pokeball. "I help them achieve their potential."

A smile spread over the Karate Master's face as he nodded. "Let us see if your Pokemon have mettle to succeed. Go, Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan resembled a humanoid appearance, wearing red boxing gloves and shifting from side to side on the battlefield, getting pumped. Cautiously, Amy threw her Pokeball into the fray.

"Go, Cubone!"

Cubone readied its stance, holding the bone club aloft and swinging it in both hands. The watching black belts laughed at the size comparison.

"Cubone, Bone Club!" cried Amy.

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!" shouted the Karate Master.

Cubone ran with its bone club raised, but Hitmonchan swerved out of Cubone's path, delivering several punches and knocking Cubone flat on its back with the final hit, as the black belts cheered for Hitmonchan. Struggling to stand, Cubone managed to get to its feet while Hitmonchan bounced from side to side.

"Cubone, Focus Energy!"

"Hitmonchan, Mega Punch!"

Cubone pumped its fists and collected stamina, but Hitmonchan ran forth and delivered an uppercut that sent Cubone flying across the field, sprawled at Amy's feet. Cubone was out.

"Oh!" Amy ran to her Ground-type Pokemon, who lay unresponsive. She returned him to his Pokeball and watched the Hitmonchan, like a blur on two feet.

"I warned you, my Pokemon are trained to their peak," spoke the Karate Master. "There is only victory for the black belts and myself."

"I will change that," said Amy, furiously. She had underestimated the humanoid Hitmonchan. Selecting her second Pokeball, she cried, "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina ran forth from the burst of red light, pawing the ground and looking Hitmonchan firmly in the eye. Hitmonchan was not intimidated.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

"Hitmonchan, Agility!"

Hitmonchan disappeared into thin air as Nidorina fired her volley of poisonous barbs. Shifting into focus seconds at a time, Nidorina struggled to keep track of where Hitmonchan was -

"Fire Punch!" declared the Karate Master.

The blur that was Hitmonchan materialised as one of his flaming fists headed for Nidorina, who only just avoided the attack by leaping out of harm's way.

"Bite, Nidorina!"

Nidorina leapt upon Hitmonchan but missed, and in response Hitmonchan delivered a Mega Punch that sent her sprawling back several paces.

"Good work, Hitmonchan!" cried the Karate Master, as Nidorina got to her feet, growling angrily despite the injury.

"Nidorina, Double Kick!"

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!"

Nidorina tensed on her hindquarters, as Hitmonchan came near and launched herself at him, kicking at him with her back feet. Hitmonchan swerved to avoid the worst of it, but fell over under the weight of Nidorina's bulk and the two collapsed together.

"Bite, Nidorina!" cried Amy, hope flooding her face.

"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!" demanded the Karate Master.

Nidorina managed to pin down Hitmonchan and deliver a Bite that made the black belts silent with fury. Hitmonchan wriggled out of Nidorina's grasp, but not before she released Poison Sting upon him, impaling the Fighting-type with several little barbs that poisoned him.

"Hitmonchan!" the Karate Master rallied his Pokemon, who winced as he suffered the effects of poison, watching Nidorina uneasily. "You've suffered worse than this! Finish this Nidorina off! Mega Punch!"

"Nidorina, Tackle!" shouted Amy, desperate.

Nidorina ran forth as Hitmonchan met her in the middle, drawing back his powerful fist only for the poison to cripple his movement and throw him off-guard, as Nidorina crashed on top of him and sent him flying to the ground.

"Hitmonchan! Stop this nonsense! Return to your fighting stance!"

Weakly, Hitmonchan closed his eyes and did not get up. The black belts stifled their gasp of surprise.

"Nice going, Nidorina!" cried Amy, as the Poison-type Pokemon ran into her arms, thick hide bruised with the impact of a punch.

Eyes closed as though to honour Hitmonchan's fallen spirit, the Karate Master held out his Pokeball and in a flash of red light, returned Hitmonchan inside.

"Your Nidorina has some strength," he managed, looking Amy in the eye. "I did not expect that."

"My Nidorina is strong," repeated Amy. "And she will continue to grow stronger, especially defeating a Pokemon as challenging as Hitmonchan."

Surprised at the compliment, the Karate Master merely grunted. He held out his second and final Pokeball, tossing it into the ring.

"Hitmonlee, avenge your fallen fighter!"

Hitmonlee appeared to be humanoid like Hitmonchan, though only eyes peered through its brown skin and its long legs were its powerful assets where Hitmonchan relied on its fists. Hitmonlee flexed its powerful legs while the black belts cheered on the sidelines. Nidorina eyed Hitmonlee warily.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" demanded the Karate Master.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" shouted Amy.

Hitmonlee ran forth and leapt to avoid the poison missiles launched by Nidorina, landing cleanly and delivered a powerful kick that sent Nidorina reeling backwards.

"Nidorina, are you OK?" Amy hesitated to leave her place, watching as Nidorina struggled to stand.

"Hitmonlee, Meditate!" shouted the Karate Master. Hitmonlee stopped moving, eyes closed and a faint glow surrounding its body as it drew inner strength.

Gritting her teeth, Nidorina managed to stand though both the Mega Punch and Kick had injured her greatly. Taking off at a run, she bowed her head for a Tackle -

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!"

Hitmonlee's eyes snapped open and darted to avoid Nidorina's leap, striking at her hide with a kick that spun her mid-air so that she collapsed on the wooden floor. Though resistant to the Fighting-type move, Nidorina had suffered enough injury to fall into unconsciousness.

"No!" shouted Amy, as the black belts on all sides cheered, and the Karate Master looked on grimly. "Nidorina, return!"

Pausing to contemplate her next move, Amy held her remaining Pokeball as she looked the Karate Master in the eyes.

"I can see why you would be a Gym Leader. Your Pokemon are fast and very powerful."

Hesitantly, the Karate Master inclined his head, unused to flattery devoid of sycophancy. Slowly, Amy collected her fears and tossed them aside, as she did with the Pokeball she threw into the ring.

"Growlithe, let's win this fight once and for all!"

Materialising in the flash of red light, Growlithe barked at the agile Hitmonlee who stared back at the Fire-type, unafraid.

"Hitmonlee, Double Kick!" shouted the Karate Master.

"Growlithe, Roar!" cried Amy.

Growlithe let out a fearsome roar as Hitmonlee bounced forth, hesitating mid-leap with enough infinitesimal pause for Growlithe to leap upon the Fighting-type Pokemon.

"Bite!" shouted Amy.

"Hitmonlee!" cried the watching black belts.

Growlithe bit into the Hitmonlee, causing it to struggle and lash out with one of its powerful legs, delivering a Mega Kick that sent Growlithe reeling, several paces backwards. Hitmonlee danced off the injury, furious that it had been taken advantage of, while Growlithe whined and recovered from the fall.

"Growlithe, Take Down!" shouted Amy.

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!" declared the Karate Master.

Growlithe ran forth in a speedy bout of energy, as Hitmonlee raised his leg to perform a powerful kick, but they both missed and Growlithe skidded to the ground, injured slightly by the recoil. Both turned to face each other, pumped with adrenaline from the near miss.

"Growlithe, Ember!"

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

Growlithe released a volley of flames, not all of which was evaded by Hitmonlee as he leapt down to deliver the Mega Kick and was subsequently burned.

"Now, Growlithe! Take Down!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe tackled the Hitmonlee full on, staggering it off balance as the two went tumbling down together, but only Growlithe landed on his feet, suffering slight recoil. The Hitmonlee managed to get to his feet, but the burns began to wear on his stamina. The Fighting-type grew dizzy trying to remain standing, to the black belts' shock.

"Hitmonlee! You will fight on," demanded the Karate Master, as Growlithe turned to face the Hitmonlee. "You will not give up!"

Growlithe released another volley of flames, but this time many of them made contact as Hitmonlee was too weakened to evade. Blasted backwards, Hitmonlee succumbed to his injuries and lay still, fainted.

"No way? I win!" cried Amy, rushing forth to hug Growlithe, nursing his fur where the Mega Kick had made contact.

Silently, the black belts watched as the Karate Master returned Hitmonlee to its Pokeball and slowly made his way down towards Amy. He eyed her balefully, watching the affection shared between Trainer and Pokemon.

"In front of my men, you have humbled me," spoke the Karate Master, defying Amy's willpower with the rigidity of his hurt pride. "I accept the defeat I have suffered today. You may have this prize money."

With a thrill, Amy released it was just under a thousand dollars. Pocketing it, she smiled up at the Karate Master and shook his hand, however reluctantly.

"I hope that one day you get your own Gym, so that we can meet again and I can battle you for a Badge." said Amy.

Grimly, the Karate Master nodded his assent. "Clearly there is a bond between you and your Pokemon. I will take that into consideration when I next train mine."

Amy exited the Fighting Dojo, feeling relieved. She crossed several blocks to get to the Pokemon Centre, waiting in the queue to heal her Pokemon. She cast her mind back to battling the Karate Master, how close she had come to losing when it wasn't too distant a memory that she had been defeated at the hands of Fuchsia Gym Leader, Koga.

_I'll need to train my Pokemon hard,_ Amy thought to herself, handing over her tray of three Pokeballs to the nurse as she moved up in the queue. _If the Karate Master is second-best, how powerful will the real Gym Leader be?_


	46. Seafoam Islands

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

Blinking uncertainly, Natalie glanced around at the dark cavern in which she had awoken, lying in a shallow pool of water which reached no further than her knees. Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself onto the hard, rocky surface of the cavern and glanced up towards the only source of illumination, a thin fissure which wound down a slimy path into the shallow path where she lay. She tried to wrack her brain, but nothing immediately resulted. Then she remembered the battle with the Tentacool.

"Squirtle? Poliwhirl?" Natalie glanced about, suddenly fearful as she saw the dripping stalactites and cavern walls glossy with slime and mildew. "Horsea?"

She was alone, but for the faint echoes of her words and the moon light flickering through the crevasse above. Try as she might, Natalie could not climb the slimy path, her clothes soaked wet and stinking faintly. She unhooked her backpack to rifle through it, Potions and Antidotes and Awakenings, to the sodden Town Map which she unrolled and tried to make sense of in the flickering light. It was no use. She was definitely somewhere between Cinnabar Island and Fuchsia City, but where she had no clue.

Natalie warmed her hands and blew on them with hot breath, noticing with a thrill of realisation that she still had her Pokeballs on her belt. Three would be empty - she remembered the Water-types fighting the leader Tentacruel - but she had returned Butterfree part way through the battle! Hurriedly, Natalie unhooked the Pokeball and pointed it into the air, red light flashing to briefly illuminate the cavern.

"Butterfree, I'm glad to see you!" cried Natalie, as the bug Pokemon twittered and flew uncertainly, unsure of the new surroundings. Settling on Natalie's shoulders, Butterfree shivered in the abject cold. "We're stuck in this cavern. The ship was knocked and I went overboard, and when I awoke I was here..."

Whether this made sense or not, Butterfree fluttered its wings and darted off towards the fissure, trying to fit through. At length, Butterfree disappeared from sight and Natalie felt a pit of gloom, suddenly vulnerable without her only Pokemon. Where were the others? What happened to the ship?

After a minute, still waiting, Natalie tried to scope out the cavern while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was a small cave, slime on every surface as Natalie crawled on her hands and knees, scared she would bump into something and trip over, hurt herself. She heard an almost inaudible flutter of wings as Butterfree returned, and gratefully Natalie glanced up.

"What's up there, Butterfree? Can you see the others?" asked Natalie.

Hurriedly, Butterfree shook its head. Natalie tried to phrase her questions designed with simple responses.

"Can you see land? Anyone we might locate for help?" Again, Butterfree shook its head.

Disappointment filling a pit in her stomach, Natalie realised she was trapped. There was no way Butterfree could lift her out of the cavern, and the longer she spent here without food she would be sapped of her stamina, which she needed to stay alert. Darkness pervaded every corner.

"Is there a way you can provide a source of light?" asked Natalie hopefully. But instead, Butterfree shook its head and quivered, releasing a Supersonic wave that heightened Butterfree's senses and tingled the hair on the back of Natalie's neck.

Comprehension dawned on Natalie. "I see! The supersonic waves allow you to interpret physical structure and impediments. I'll have to rely on your lead, Butterfree."

Nodding, Butterfree emitted a low humming and Natalie followed by sound, awkwardly grasping nothing but thin air as she rose and careful not to trip in her waterlogged sneakers. Blindly she walked ahead, with only Butterfree's whisper-quiet twitterings to follow as a guide, bumping into more than her fair share of stalagmites and slimy outcrops.

Twice Butterfree had to stop as Natalie stepped into tiny pools of water, teeth chattering and shivering in the cold as her footsteps were the main source of sound. Ominously she thought she was being watched, but cursed her paranoia as Butterfree emitted sound waves to detect presence. Of course, the denizens of the dark didn't need illumination to spot predators and Natalie felt the walls close in as her fear deepened.

Slowly, they heard the sound of rushing water and Natalie stepped into it, knee-high and sinking so that she gasped in fright. Her arms flailed for grip as she felt the current pull her, remembering the submersion during the ship battle and succumbing to shock, rigid as she swallowed water, tugged along without restraint.

"B-butterfree," she spat, unable to see in the darkness as the fast-moving current took her along, in what felt like a death spiral. "Help!"

Her head went underwater again, feeling the powerful surge of the current take her along as she tried to resurface, taking a deep breath and hearing the faint, far-off twitterings of her Butterfree.

"Over - over here!" Natalie yelled, salt water searing her throat as she went under again, her stomach dropping as she felt the ground disappear below her and plummeted, unseeing in the darkness and body slamming the water with such force she was winded, swallowing a great deal of water as her insides painfully choked for oxygen. Her arm gripped the slimy outcrop of a stalagmite and blindly she pulled herself onto it, feeling her legs taken by the current but keeping herself aloft as she spluttered and breathed short, sharp breaths to clear her lungs.

Panic filled her brain as she gasped for life, almost kissing the stalagmite as relief not to have drowned, but her brain told her the slime was gross, and she smiled that her internal functions still worked. The pungent smell of her sweat, feel of her sodden clothes and damp hair were nothing compared to the thrill of escaping near death.

She made every move count, careful to the point of Slowpoke speed to ensure that she would not trip or fall. More cautious than before, now she double- and triple-checked each manuever as she traversed the rocky cavern, hearing the faint rushing of the powerful current below, her fear keeping her senses alive.

"Butterfree?" Natalie croaked.

She heard the flapping of wings, but they did not belong to Butterfree. Instead, a sharp shriek filled her eardrums and she felt the hairs on her body lift before she was beating her attackers off, Zubat whose supersonic waves detected her but she could only kick out and thrash wildly, lying on the ground with her hands covering her head and using her backpack as a further shield. She lashed out at one, two, feeling them get close but not close enough, until finally their screech stopped and she lay prone, not moving for a full ten minutes as she waited for the blood pulsing in her ears to subside.

Carefully, she made her way across the cavern floor, getting used to the slime she often grasped, finding it preferable to the fast-moving current below and again thanked her lucky Staryus she had escaped that particular trap alive. Limbs aching, she continued in this way for some time, having to backtrack at every instance where she could not longer feel rocky ground, her heart skipping a beat and her mind glimpsing endless descent in her fear. She was hungry, cold and panting with fear - where was Butterfree, and was she OK?

Still crawling, Natalie glimpsed something glitter inbetween two thin stalagmites that stood erect and pulled herself further along the slimy ground, hearing the water current come close to one side. Avoiding that particular ledge, the illumination was faint but as she grew closer, she saw that moon light flickered on the water's surface, from a narrow fissure above. If she moved closer, there might be a way to climb up the rocky walls.

Her sneakers filled with water again as she stepped into shallows, this time just a pool of water where no current flowed into, yet offshoots filled regardless. Goosebumps covered her ankles, up to her legs and she began shivering violently as she navigated the small pool, blinking up at the moon light which cast its glow inside the cave. Her knees bumped into something hard, a rocky outcrop, and she held tightly on it and pulled herself onto another source of land, quite surprised to find she was not alone.

Shivering in fear, though the icy cold wracked her still, Natalie glimpsed the wide, blue wings and fearsome feral nature that comprised the huge bird Pokemon that rose from its nest. Shards of ice dripped from its wings spread wide in irritation at having been disturbed from its slumber, blue like sapphires and fixing its baleful gaze upon Natalie, who froze metaphorically at the apparition before her.

"Oh," trembled Natalie, her lips feeling blue as the Pokemon haughtily tossed its neck, plumage glittering bright amid the shaft of moonlight. "P-please - I didn't mean to - "

The bird Pokemon cawed loudly, so that its chant echoed throughout the vast cavern. Beyond, Natalie could hear the flapping of Zubat wings and scuttling of Shellder and Krabby as they made for safe haven. Looking down on Natalie with its haughty features, wings spread wide and razor sharp talons gripping the ground, it was truly a sight for sore eyes whatever tendrils of fear crawled up Natalie's skin.

"I-I'm just looking for a way out - " Natalie clapped her hands to her mouth and cringed as the Articuno surged forward, hands over her head but no attack was forthcoming. Instead, the majestic bird bent down on its hindquarters and splayed its wings flat so Natalie could see the shimmering, sapphire-blue feathers. "What - do you want me to climb on you?"

Nodding, the Pokemon sank lower as Natalie carefully rose, unsure of this Pokemon's true intent as she ran a hand over the feathers, doubting it could hold her weight. When the Pokemon cawed in its musical chant impatiently, Natalie secured her arms around the majestic bird's back, feeling the weight of her carrier shift easily, and she realised she must be feather light to a bird this gigantic.

"So soft," Natalie mumbled, more to herself as she stroked the beast's glittering feathers, careful with her touch. She glanced above to the fissure, which looked scarcely big enough for them to both fit. "Are you sure - "

Blinking in the sudden light, Natalie turned to face the glowing orb which scattered its beam of light upon the cavern. Cawing loudly at this disruption, Natalie was definitely not in control of this mount as the bird Pokemon stamped the icy ground beneath it with sharp talons and regarded the approaching figure.

"Hey - what - what are you doing? I was here first!" shouted the silhouette, now visible enough to be seen carrying a torch.

Briefly illuminated, the man was lined and aged from the shadows cast on his face but couldn't be older than thirty. He wore full explorer's kit and stared accusingly at Natalie, who relinquished her grip on the bird while astride it, but quickly learned it was better to stay on as the glittering beast moved, discomfited at this surprise. Natalie wanted to shout out, but to surprise this skittish Pokemon with a sudden shout might earn her a sharp bucking off.

"I've claimed this Pokemon! Articuno's mine!" shouted the man, his voice reverberating around the cavern. "Go, Electabuzz!"

In a flash of red light that illuminated the cavern, the Pokemon called Electabuzz stepped forward, crackling with electricity. Its yellow fur was striped with black, distinctly humanoid and standing on two feet. Noticeably, Articuno stiffened underneath Natalie and she concluded that it must be because her mount was definitely a Flying-type, probably a dual Ice/Flying type, and would be greatly harmed by Electric attacks.

"This is our chance, Electabuzz!" shouted the man. "Thunder Wave!"

Natalie held on for dear life as the Articuno took a step back only as a preamble to release an icy blast, forming as an frosty barrier against the wave of electricity Electabuzz shot forth. With a crack like a gunshot, the electricity struck the icy impediment and shattered it to pieces, leaving the Articuno defenseless. Furiously, the Articuno began to flap its wings.

"You're not getting away!" cried the man, as Natalie felt her mount buck and become airborne. "Electabuzz, Thunder!"

Glowing static, Natalie watched as the Electabuzz gathered power as Articuno soared the length of the cavern to gain speed and headed for the fissure above. Pain coursed through her as she felt her insides seize up and her heart give out for a second as the electricity coursed through her veins, suffering the same fate as the Articuno who collaped upon the cavern floor, heaving its great chest in pain. Natalie was thrown against the rocky wall, gasping as her shoulders and back throbbed in pain.

Beside her, the Articuno began to rouse, fury in its eyes as icicles gathered into shards from the air around it and solidified into a swirling blizzard, directed towards the man and his Electabuzz. Buffeted and blown over, the man tried to stand up though the Electabuzz remained standing, suffering the brunt of the attack as icy shards cut into its fur. Crackling with electricity, Electabuzz fell to one knee though it glanced back at Articuno, who panted in pain.

"Finish it! Thunder Wave!" shouted the man, clothes covered with ice.

On its last leg, Articuno puffed up its chest in stoicism, blasting another beam of ice from its beak that glowed and illuminated the cavern, but not before the current of static electricity entangled Articuno, paralysing it as it lay unmoving upon the cavern floor. Startled, Natalie got to her feet but tripped on the slime, tasting blood in her mouth as her chin hit the hard ground.

"Electabuzz - Electabuzz, oh never mind - " the man got to his feet, only a stretch of water separating him from the nest where Natalie and the fallen Articuno lay. He fetched an Ultra Ball from his belt and with what seemed like practised movement, threw it at the glittering bird who lay prone. "Articuno, you're mine!"

Glimpsing the fallen Articuno's gaze, Natalie watched in horror as the Ultra Ball made contact, dematerialising the Articuno into bright red light that flashed the empty patch of ground as the Ultra Ball settled onto the ground, shaking and quivering with the Articuno restrained inside.

"I got it!" shouted the man, jumping up and down in what seemed like fifty years in the making. "I caught the legendary bird - "

Natalie gasped as the Ultra Ball bounced back, spilling forth the fallen Articuno in exactly the same position it lay prone as though it had never been captured. Discarded, the Ultra Ball toppled into the divide of water below.

"No - no - I thought I had it!" cried the man, who turned to his Electabuzz. "What's wrong with you? You haven't paralyzed it good enough!"

Looking into the injured Articuno's eyes, Natalie reached for her backpack and in her struggle to find a Paralyz Heal, her hands closed on the spherical Great Ball she had bought back in Fuchsia. She hesitated for only a moment, then took the Paralyz Heal and sprayed it on the Articuno, who closed its eyes and winced.

"What are you doing?" yelled the man. "You're ruining everything!"

"You electrocuted me, you bastard!" Natalie screamed, her high-pitched voice a comparison to the loud, whinging tones of the man.

Slowly, the Articuno began to rouse, stretching its wings that ached from paralysis, turning on the Electabuzz with cold fury. Natalie ran forth, almost slipping in her haste understanding the brevity of time and leapt for Articuno's back, who knelt at the right time to help her onboard.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" screamed the man. "Don't let her leave!"

Breathing and panting, Natalie fastened her arms around the bird Pokemon's neck in what she hoped wasn't too tight as the Articuno took flight, expelling an icy mist that obscured the cavern interior as Electabuzz's Thunder attack narrowly missed, cracking like a gunshot over Natalie's shoulder against the rocky wall which crumbled. She held on tight and kept her eyes closed through the icy mist as Articuno flapped its wings, at once a surge of speed going upwards and Natalie felt her stomach drop as this time she was zooming up, up, up...

The night sky greeted her and she saw the dark blanket of stars amid the crescent moon, flying high with great fear in her throat as she held onto Articuno for dear life, glancing down at the cave that became only a speck in the stretch of ocean which spread for miles. Satisfied it had escaped danger, the Articuno swooped down and flew atop the water, so fast that it startled wandering Magikarp and Goldeen who swam, mouths gaping up at the glittering blue that lasted only seconds.

"A-articuno," Natalie whispered, thrill in her veins as the bird swooped low and high, a tremor running through it and cawing as the aftershocks of the electricity ran through it. "M-my Butterfree - my Butterfree is stuck in the cave..."

Turning abruptly, the Articuno flew close to the cave, not inside one of the fissures in the ceiling but slowing down upon a sparse grassland, digging its talons in tight as it almost crumpled, visibly shaken from the Electabuzz's Thunder attack. Natalie climbed off in case her weight was hindering upon the Articuno's labors.

Glimpsed in the moonlight, Articuno was a majestic spectacle as it reared its head and chanted, lilting its tone so that it seemed to reverberate in the very fibres of the earth. Coming upon an idea, Natalie reached for her backpack but the Articuno stiffened, fearing another attempt at capture.

"No - no - I have a Potion," Natalie dug out the Potion, paltry as it was likely to help Articuno, and slowly held it out in her hand for the bird to see. Hesitantly, the Articuno stayed still as Natalie administered the potion, which seemed to revive a bit of stamina to the poor creature, though it remained in pain.

Suddenly, Natalie heard the familiar twittering and turned to see her Butterfree, emerging from a fissure in the rock, never a greater sight to see.

"Butterfree, I've been so worried - I've missed you - "

In great delight, Butterfree flew into arms and Natalie embraced her close, careful as always not to squash the butterfly Pokemon. Holding Butterfree in her arms, Natalie turned to watch as Articuno flapped its wings, impatient to leave and search for a safe haven in which to recover.

"Thank you, Articuno," said Natalie, meaning it. "Please know how grateful I am. I will think of you always as my saviour."

Nodding an imperious assent, the Articuno took a few steps back and rushed forth, taking flight into the starry sky. Natalie and Butterfree watched as the brilliant blue bird became but a sapphire speck in the sky. Feeling disheartened, Natalie hoped the Articuno would find somewhere safe to recover. Dark blue ocean spread for miles in every direction, no land visible beside the outside of the cavern on which she stood, when she noticed that one of the Articuno's feathers was stuck to her backside.

"Wow," Natalie turned the feather over in her hands, individual strands glittering with brilliant blue. It was tender to the touch and yet quite inflexible, like a shard of ice.

Butterfree twittered and flew lazily about the night sky, flying overheard to search for help.

"You will come back, won't you?" Natalie smiled, as Butterfree flapped its little wings and soon headed out of sight.

Natalie settled against the rocky cavern exterior, sand and dirt clinging to her clothes as she breathed in the night air. She held the icy feather close, hoping that she would be rescued.


	47. Cinnabar Island

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Inside the small fishing shack off the coast of Cinnabar Island, Daniel paced up and down while the others sat nearby, shivering cold with blankets wrapped around them. The sailor in charge of his vessel, quite damaged from the Tentacool's assault, refused to back down from Daniel's insistence.

"Are you crazy?" Daniel shouted, restraint lost in the face of grief. "She's still out there! My friend is lost out to sea and - "

The red-faced sailor stared back, equally vehement and astonished at this youngster's lack of respect. "You listen here, young man! We escaped from those Tentacruel - Tentacool - things, with barely our lives! I warned you all that the seas were rough and you were to be on your guard!"

"Yes, but you can't just abandon her!" Daniel raged, voice hoarse from repeated use.

"Take a look!" the sailor grabbed Daniel by the scruff of his shirt, ignoring his protestations and showed him the half-wrecked boat. "Take a damn good look at my boat! There isn't a chance in Kanto we can get out to sea in that. Your Water Pokemon fought bravely, but they too were overwhelmed by those... things."

"We need to find another sailor, another ship. We can't just - "

The sailor turned puce. "There isn't another option without endangering yourself and your Pokemon! I don't like the idea of leaving your friend out there any more than you do - but it was either our lives or hers!"

Bitterly, Daniel kicked a chair in frustration and stubbed his toe through his waterlogged sneakers. Stumbling about though he tried to hide his pain, Daniel collapsed with his back against the wall, face in his hands. Seel waddled forth to comfort Daniel, but he was in no mood, so he kept his distance. Getting to his feet, Daniel headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk," said Daniel, hands deep in his pockets.

"I'll come, too," said the raven-haired girl, whose name was Hannah. "Wait for me."

Together, the two of them exited the shack and walked along the coastline. Brooding, Daniel said little while Hannah watched the skies for her Pidgeotto. So far, no luck.

"She still has her Butterfree, right?" asked Hannah, shivering in the night cold, watching Krabby scuttle in the shallows.

"Yeah," Daniel lightened, dawning with comprehension. "But then - Butterfree can't exactly hold people, can she - "

"No," Hannah added, regretting the idea at once. "You're right. I'm stupid - "

"You're not stupid," said Daniel, on autopilot. "We're all stressed. I didn't think it would get this bad. I thought our Water Pokemon would - "

"It's not the Pokemon's fault, either," spoke Hannah harshly, as Daniel kicked at the sand, while the waves sighed alongside. "They tried their best."

Nodding to cover his guilt, Daniel replied "I know. I just hate that I can't do anything. I had to put Squirtle and the others into Pokeballs; they were so insistent on swimming back. But I mean, she could be anywhere! The ocean stretches for miles!"

Hannah tried not to roll her eyes at this absolutely obvious conclusion and walked silently by Daniel's side. Hearing the flapping of wings, she glanced up.

"Wait!" she placed a hand on his arm. "Look!"

Soaring through the sky towards them was Pidgeotto, tired but determined.

"Pidgeotto, over here!" Hannah waved her arms wildly. Pidgeotto settled on Hannah's arm, breathing rapidly having flown so fast.

"Did you see Natalie?" asked Hannah. Pidgeotto shook its head. "Well... wait, did you see Butterfree?" A nod. "Where are they - I mean, are they safe?" A nod. "Are they in the ocean?" A shake of the head. "On land?" A nod. "Fuchsia City?" A shake of the head.

Hannah turned to Daniel. "Is there an island between Cinnabar and Fuchsia City?"

Hurriedly, he unrolled the Town Map and spread it out, trying to catch the angle of moonlight to read better. He pointed a coarse fingernail to the small grouping of islands that were labelled 'Seafoam Islands'.

"The Seafoam Islands!" cried Daniel, glancing up to Pidgeotto who rested on Hannah's shoulders, claws tight with exertion. "Can you rescue Natalie from there?"

Pidgeotto shook its head.

"What - " Daniel began to get furious. "What do you mean - "

"Hey, hey, calm down!" shouted Hannah, backing off from Daniel as Pidgeotto flapped its wings uneasily on her shoulder, wincing as the talons dug in deep. "Pidgeotto isn't used to carrying people. If she failed, they'd both be in the deep blue and we wouldn't know it."

"She's a bird, isn't she?" Daniel glanced at Pidgeotto. "Can't all bird Pokemon carry humans?"

"Certainly not with your tone!" Hannah shot back. "If Pidgeotto took the time to search out Natalie, she probably has a good reason why she can't carry her back to safety. We'll need to find another way."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel headed in the direction of town as Hannah hid her look of disgust, patting Pidgeotto on the feathers.

"There, there," Hannah soothed her gentle bird Pokemon. "You've done a great job - don't take any notice of him; he's just upset."

Daniel walked alone through the small town which comprised the populace of Cinnabar Island, his regret and grief overwhelming him. One second everything had been fine, the next they were overwhelmed by Tentacool, then Natalie had gone overboard and there was nothing he could do. He felt useless, unable to do anything while Natalie in peril out at sea.

Open at all hours, Daniel entered the Pokemon Center and found somewhere quiet to sit, the overnight nurse on duty glancing up over her paperwork while the Chansey beside her folded laundered sheets used for the operating tables for patients to lie on.

"Can I help you, young man?" she asked, not unkindly, pen poised.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," said Daniel, making it clear he was to stay. The nurse went back to her paperwork and the Chansey smiled, sensing his dour mood.

Not a few minutes later, the door opened and in stepped a stylish woman, her red hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses. Her high heels clicked across the tiled floor as she sighed, handing over her five Pokeballs.

"Lorelei!" the nurse beamed, at attention as was the Chansey beside her. "How nice to see you again! Training late, I see?"

"As always," the woman said with a laugh, running a hand through her hair. "I've got to make sure Dewgong and Jynx are fighting fit for the next Pokemon League tournament. That Gary Oak was stronger than he looked."

The nurse nodded seriously while Daniel rose from his chair, approaching the slim woman. "Excuse me - are you Lorelei, of the Elite Four?"

Accustomed to fans wanting autographs, Lorelei shot him a quick smile. "That I am, young man. I'm afraid I can't stay - I have to get back to training. It seems Trainers are collecting Badges faster than usual - "

"I need some help," blurted out Daniel, once again afraid that his overshare of information might result in the person backing away. Instead, Lorelei fixed him with an intent gaze.

"What sort of help?"

"My friend Natalie is stuck in the Seafoam Islands. We were travelling by ship, you see, and we were attacked by Tentacool and Natalie was thrown overboard - "

"How do you know she's in the Seafoam Islands?" asked Lorelai, grabbing the urgency of the situation at once.

"One of the other girls onboard, she had a Pidgeotto who flew out to confirm it. I have my Seel, and all of Natalie's Water Pokemon, but none of them are big or strong enough to tackle the dangerous seas."

"You were taken to Cinnabar by that sailor, weren't you?" asked the nurse, interrupting. "With all the money passengers give him, he should invest in a stronger boat."

"I'll tell him that," said Daniel darkly, turning to Lorelei. "Will you help me?"

"That depends," said Lorelei, turning to the nurse. "Have you ridden on the back of a Water Pokemon before?"

* * *

Stomach growling, Natalie glanced up at the night sky, adjusting her backpack so that it formed a better pillow. Sleeping underneath the stars with only the possessions on her back - truly, she had envisioned such a premise when first she left Viridian City, and now she was living it for real. Whether she'd make it home or not in the end was beyond her control.

Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the soothing vision of that legendary ice bird, Articuno. Trapped in the cave, they had been attacked by the defiant explorer and his Electabuzz, trained well to take on the dual Ice/Flying Pokemon. If Natalie hadn't been there, would Articuno have fallen victim to that man's Ultra Ball in the end?

She hoped her interference had helped the Articuno to understand how dangerous some Trainers could be, what lengths they would go to in search of prized Pokemon. Still, that didn't leave the Articuno with a substantial lifestyle. Always cautious, one eye open for the threat that lurked beneath the edges... some Pokemon would always have to be on the move, never able to settle.

She glanced up when she heard the flutter of wings, her heart racing as she saw Butterfree fly back, hovering nearby.

"Butterfree! Did you find help?"

Butterfree nodded frantically and flew beyond Natalie's reach as she rose, peering into the distance at the dark shapes which came into focus. Indistinct though they were, she could hear voices shouting what sounded like encouragement -

"NATALIE!"

Blood racing in her ears, she jumped up and down, waving madly as they came into view. Natalie gasped as she saw the enormity of the contingent speeding forth. Daniel rode atop a Lapras, beside a tall woman visible from this distance only as wearing her hair in a ponytail. Both she and Daniel wore lifejackets.

Flying high above, Butterfree surrounded the seaborne retinue, additionally comprised of a Dewgong who broke the water's surface and a Slowbro, lugging the Shellder clamped onto its tail as it swam breaststroke with ease. Dewgong was the evolved form of Seel, larger and more graceful while Slowbro was the evolved form of Slowpoke.

Beaming, Natalie ran over to Daniel as he disembarked and hugged him tightly, the life jacket preventing most contact.

"I thought Butterfree was lost!" Natalie glanced to the tall woman who climbed off Lapras with practised grace. She looked stylish in a fitted power suit and pencil skirt, but had replaced her high heels to borrow a pair of functional flat shoes from the nurse in the Pokemon Center.

"Thank you all so much for rescuing me," said Natalie, getting emotional. "I'm Natalie."

"I'm Lorelei," smiled the tall woman, shaking her hand. "It was my pleasure."

"Don't you know who this is?" Daniel turned to Natalie, excited. "Lorelei of the Elite Four!"

"Whoever she is, Daniel, I'm grateful all the same!" Natalie ran to hug Lorelai, who awkwardly hesitated then laughed, gently patting her back in response.

Glancing around at Lorelei's Water Pokemon, Natalie turned to Daniel. "Are my Pokemon OK? How did you guys get out of that battle?"

"The sailor managed to get us the rest of the way to Cinnabar, not that his attitude helped," Daniel tried to collect his building fury. "Anyway, we were pretty worse for wear when we arrived. The ship was in disrepair and it was clear we couldn't send any of your Water Pokemon or my Seel to help, not against hordes of those Tentacool. One of the girls onboard, Hannah, with the Pidgeotto - remember? - flew out to scout and came back telling us she'd seen your Butterfree. Well, after a lengthy questioning ritual."

Lorelei turned to Natalie. "How long have you been stuck here? It must've been hours."

Nodding, Natalie replied, "The current washed me ashore inside the cave. I couldn't see it was so dark - I was afraid, so afraid. Then I remembered I had Butterfree in my Pokeball belt, so with her help we navigated the cavern, but we got separated a while in and I had to go it alone. Then - "

Natalie's face lit up, not at all what Daniel was expecting from a tale of woe.

"Unless you found a buried pirate's treasure, I can't think of why you're smiling," said Daniel, apprehensive.

Contentedly, Natalie turned to them both. "I saw a Pokemon. A _rare_ Pokemon. I saw the legendary Articuno. It saved me and flew me to safety."

Silence, but for the waves washing upon the shore. Daniel and Lorelai glanced at each other, disbelief written all over their faces.

"Hey! I-I'm serious!" said Natalie, feeling like a loser. "I saw Articuno, we were about to fly away, then a Trainer came to try and capture it. His Electabuzz used all sorts of Thunder attacks, he almost caught Articuno - then I climbed on board and we flew away."

Even to her ears, it sounded like a story invented by someone stranded on an island with no food or water.

"I'm serious, guys! Articuno! Here, look - " Natalie glanced around for her backpack, rifling through it until her hands clasped upon the icy, shimmering feather. "This belonged to Articuno! It's one of its feathers!"

As a member of the Elite Four and in possession of powerful Ice Pokemon, Lorelei stepped forward to examine the feather, turning it over in her slim hands. Her face registered surprise, then further disbelief as she shook her head.

"It's not possible. Articuno is one of the legendary - "

"I know!" said Natalie gleefully. "And - "

"And you're saying a legendary Pokemon _permitted_ you to ride it like a mount across the skies?" Daniel asked.

"OK, fine," huffed Natalie, snatching the feather out of Lorelei's hands and holding it close to her chest. "I don't care if you believe me. I know this feather proves nothing - for all you guys know, Articuno could've flown overhead and it fell out of the sky - "

"Well, that does sound more likely," replied Daniel placidly. "If this Trainer was trying to capture Articuno, you could've had your chance to capture it yourself!"

"Articuno only trusted me because I saved it from being captured by _that man_," Natalie spat out the last word. "I used one of my Paralyz Heals on it when Electabuzz paralysed it, and it gained my trust."

"So where is it now?" asked Lorelei.

"It, um, flew off," smiled Natalie, sounding guilty though inside she knew she was right. "It had to find somewhere to recuperate. It was badly injured after the battle."

"But not too badly injured to carry you to safety, first?" interrupted Daniel.

Natalie's expression became closed and she shook her head, unable to believe her friend wouldn't take her word seriously. The sight of a lifetime - the legendary Pokemon, Articuno and nobody believed her. But she had her word, and that was all she needed to hold the memory dear.

"Come on," said Daniel, collecting Natalie's backpack for her. "We all need a good sleep. Lorelei's probably got a lot of training to do."

"I have to say, Natalie," smiled Lorelei. "If the Articuno had allowed itself to be captured by you, just think! You'd sure give Lance a run for his money."

"Lance?" Daniel was quick to retort, mind honed by constant repetition of notable Pokemon figures. "Oh! You mean against Aerodactyl! Yeah, I see what you mean. As a dual-type Rock/Flying, Articuno's Ice attacks would be especially effective against Aerodactyl. Nice thinking."

Lorelai smiled to herself, saying nothing.


	48. Amy vs Sabrina, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

After battling the Karate Master, Amy returned with her fully healed Pokemon into the heart of the city, following directions to the Saffron Gym. She crossed side streets and through avenues until she spotted the dome-shaped building, set apart from the others with its own area in the city. This was definitely the official Gym of Saffron City. Amy felt a surreal tingle pass over her as she knocked on the double doors. They opened of their own accord and Amy stepped inside, glancing around warily.

The reception was a long hallway, covered with a red carpet that ran the length with torches in brackets on either side. It was warm and spacious, but otherwise lacking in decor. Amy walked down this corridor, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched, though the corridor was completely empty. At the end of the corridor there was another door, which she closed behind her as she entered.

The entire room was devoted to a battlefield, with a podium on one side facing a high-backed chair akin to a throne set into the wall.

"Hello?" called Amy, glancing around uncertainly. She stepped up to the podium, glancing down to place her three Pokeballs into the holder. "Ah!"

Sitting in the throne opposite was a young woman with jet-black hair and facial features that didn't move. She rose, wearing a red pant suit with golden buttons, completely at ease.

"Are you the Gym Leader here?" asked Amy, surprised at how disinterested the woman seemed. All the other Gym Leaders manifested gusto for battling.

"I am Sabrina," she spoke in a monotone, without registering emotion. "I am the Gym Leader of Saffron Gym. Have you come to lose, too?"

This was a rather biased statement. Confidence was one thing, but...

"I am here to win," insisted Amy, showing her Badge case. "I have five Badges so far. I will collect my sixth from you."

No response. Not a smile, nod, blink. Sabrina settled on her throne, as stoic as stone.

"Do you know what Pokemon I specialise in?" asked Sabrina. Amy shook her head. "I use Psychic-types. Psychic Pokemon are my speciality."

_If she doesn't defeat Trainers with skill, she sure will bore them to death,_ thought Amy. _Wait. Psychic Pokemon! My Nidorina is weak to Psychic attacks!_

"I haven't encountered a Trainer who uses Psychic-types," said Amy, feeling brave in the face of this woman's expressionless gaze. "It will be good to have a challenge."

Nothing. No rise out of her. Amy decided not to use humour.

"I am ready when you are, Sabrina."

From within the red curtain behind the throne, three Pokeballs zoomed into sight and hovered above the throne, no visible strings to hold them upright.

"You - you're psychic too, aren't you?" asked Amy, hesitantly. "This isn't your Pokemon doing this?"

"I have had psychic abilities since I was a child. I am capable of telekinesis, among other abilities."

Amy shifted uncertainly. This must be how she sounded when she was polite; mouthing courtesies while never really volunteering information of personal value.

Sabrina's gaze penetrated that of Amy's green eyes. "I battled your brother recently."

"Liam?" Amy's mouth fell open. "He's - he's already got the Badge here?"

Sabrina shifted in her seat. "Among his other Pokemon, he mistakenly battled with a Fighting-type. I believe he learned his mistake."

_She must mean Machop,_ thought Amy. _Unless he has another Pokemon I don't know about..._

"How did you know who my brother was?" asked Amy, knowing the answer before she said it.

"Like you, I have three Pokemon," said Sabrina. "If you win, I will give you the Marshbadge."

"If I win?" Amy paused. "That's a step up from you."

Sabrina rose from her throne, Pokeballs hovering in orbit around her. "In this Gym, mind prevails over matter. And I see that your judgement is clouded."

"Gee, thanks," Amy replied dryly. "What next? My clothes are out of style?"

"You still care about style, manners and what people think of you," Sabrina smiled, offering her only formality she would begrudge. "But enough about each other. Let's concentrate on the battle - I choose Abra!"

Overhead, one of the Pokeballs poured red light onto Sabrina's side of field to reveal Abra, a small Pokemon with yellow skin and brown marks, its eyes closed as it sat cross-legged on the battlefield.

"Your Pokemon's asleep before the battle's even begun," Amy pointed out, disdainfully.

"Choose your Pokemon, challenger," replied Sabrina.

Amy selected her first Pokeball, tossing it into the fray.

"Growlithe," said Sabrina, before Amy could announce it herself.

Discomfited, Amy watched as the Pokeball burst forth to reveal Growlithe, good-naturedly barking at Abra who remained silent, eyes closed.

_This Psychic-type Gym Leader seems stronger than she looks, _mused Amy. _Wait! Can she read my mind... of course she can! Stop thinking! Think about... Psyduck!_

"Growlithe, Ember!" cried Amy.

Sabrina made no response. Amy watched as Growlithe opened his mouth and released a volley of flames, all of which hit its target -

"Aha! I told you Abra - " Amy paused, noticing the targeted Abra was but an illusion, or else the real Abra just teleported to the other corner. "What - "

Confused, Growlithe glanced to where the Abra had rematerialised, still cross-legged with its eyes closed.

"Growlithe, take that Abra down! Bite!" called Amy, anxiety worrying her nerves.

Growlithe ran toward Abra, leaping on it but passing through the transparent copy, as the real Abra teleported itself back to its original position, unharmed and unruffled.

"What - your Abra can teleport in battle?" Amy was devastated.

"I'm glad to see you're beginning to understand the power of Psychic Pokemon," said Sabrina. "They are not to be taken lightly."

_No wonder she won against the Karate Master_, thought Amy. _Out of sheer frustration, any Pokemon could be left exhausted. But I won't quit._

"Growlithe," paused Amy, remembering Sabrina could read her mind. "Um - "

Growlithe let out a fearsome roar at Abra, who opened his eyes in alert surprise as Growlithe bounded forth, hindquarters tense to leap -

Suddenly, Abra's eyes emitted a bright light and Growlithe stumbled, blinded by the sudden illumination. Yelping, Growlithe held his paw over his eyes and shook his head to clear the dizziness.

"What - you didn't even issue an order!" cried Amy.

"I communicate telepathically with my Pokemon," said Sabrina, unapologetic. "It keeps me in harmony with them."

"More like you use your powers to boost theirs, and vice versa," Amy retorted.

Wryly, Sabrina replied, "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement. But then, you chose that path when you left the S.S. Anne. You wanted to break from tradition, controlled order and stagnation. You wanted to feel those emotions you held bottled up inside."

Growlithe whined as Amy looked from Sabrina to her Pokemon.

"Growlithe, you can do this! Attack Abra again!"

Growlithe ran towards Abra, unafraid as it leapt through the air until the last second, when Growlithe landed on its hindquarters through the illusory copy and promptly fired a volley of flames at where Abra had reappeared.

"Ah!" Sabrina's eyes lit up.

Abra was burned in the deluge of flames that consumed him whole, steadily suffering from the injury as Growlithe leapt for Abra.

"Take Down!" cried Amy.

Leaping for Abra, who in his torment could not manage to properly teleport in time, Growlithe tackled into Abra and sent the Psychic-type rolling across the battlefield. Landing uneasily, Growlithe suffered recoil.

"Abra, return," Sabrina made no move, while among the three Pokeballs that orbited her body, one broke off to return Abra inside with a flash of red light.

"You see, Sabrina?" Amy challenged. "I'm not completely predictable!"

Sabrina regarded Amy with a blank stare. "I don't know what you mean. You're absolutely predictable."

The second of Sabrina's Pokeballs opened mid-air, releasing amid bright red light a Pokemon not unlike a clown, with pink cheeks and pointed shoes.

"Mr. Mime," Sabrina answered, to Amy's unspoken query. "Another of my Psychic type Pokemon."

Mr. Mime looked quite content to splay its hands in pantomime gestures, not at all fazed that it had entered a Pokemon battle.

"Is this another Pokemon who likes to teleport?" asked Amy. "Or will it actually attack this time?"

"I can understand why you like to speak out, coming from a cloistered childhood," said Sabrina. "It's the rebellious side in you. A part of you longs for the thrill and freedom of vulgarity, to embrace that culture only because having been denied it, therein lies the appeal."

"Save your psychoanalytical conclusions," Amy reddened. "You're not a therapist."

"No, I am a mind-reader," replied Sabrina. "I go direct to the source."

"Enough of this!" Amy grimaced, bile in her throat at having her personal identity dissected. "Growlithe, Ember!"

As Growlithe released a volley of flames from his mouth, Mr. Mime waved his hands in a complex fashion and conjured a shining golden wall that repelled the worst of the damage. Mr. Mime sidestepped to avoid the rest, holding out both his hands in concentration.

"Confusion," ordered Sabrina.

"Growlithe, avoid it!" cried Amy, as Mr. Mime blasted the space where Growlithe leapt away from with a blast of telekinetic energy. "Take Down!"

Rushing for Mr. Mime, the Light Screen disappearing after a few seconds, Growlithe leapt into the air at Mr. Mime who waved his hands and conjured a transparent barrier which Growlithe knocked into, face flattened and slid down, suffering recoil not to mention embarrassment.

"This is insane!" Amy's anger threaten to overspill. "First your Abra can teleport to evade my attacks, then that clown Pokemon - "

"You sound just like your brother when he battled me," Sabrina watched Amy without concern. "He perseveres not to better himself, but to prove others wrong. Spending your life trying to correct other's assumptions - isn't it better to persevere for your own goals and not to satisfy others?"

_You're right about Liam_, Amy thought bitterly. _But I'm nothing like that! I'm not!_

"I am not interested in hearing you talk about me and my family," said Amy, cheeks going red. "Is this how you win? Throwing your challenger off balance by inciting them into turmoil?"

"Pokemon battling is mind over matter," Sabrina repeated. "If you cannot focus on the battle - "

"And that gives you excuse to belabour me?" Amy shouted.

"Anyone has the excuse to belabor you. The difference is, I know what will really push your buttons. Wouldn't it make the world of difference is my opinion meant nothing to you?"

"Well - of course, but - "

"You feel vulnerable when I point out certain aspects of your personality. You are ashamed of them, so you hide them within your mask and when I draw them out, you become defensive."

"Of course I'm defensive! They're private - they're - "

"Failure is not a flaw. Failure is what makes you human. You refuse to ask for help in times of need, because you fear nobody will accept you for who you are - less than perfect."

"Well, obviously!" Amy exploded. "Who would want to help someone who is less than perfect?"

"There's the contradiction," noted Sabrina. "How can someone help you if you do not ask? This is where your judgement is clouded. In not asking for help, you assume yourself superior when in fact, you isolate yourself from the very help you need. Can you forgive yourself your failures, the way you do with your Pokemon?"

Chewing furiously on her lip, Amy returned to the battlefield and shouted, "Growlithe! I want that Mr. Mime taken down! Do you understand me?"

Unaccustomed to the harshness in his Trainer's voice, he nodded balefully. Amy immediately felt a surge of guilt. Growlithe set off for Mr. Mime.

"Growlithe, Roar!"

Growlithe let out a fearsome roar that halted Mr. Mime in its tracks, as he ran for the Psychic-type and leapt, jaws bared -

But Mr. Mime was only pretending to stay as still as a statue, allowing opportunity to evade Growlithe's leap and delivered a Doubleslap to Growlithe with his large, white-gloved hands. Growlithe was knocked back, smarting from the injury and growling at Mr. Mime in frustration.

"Growlithe, Take Down!"

Close enough so that Mr. Mime had neither opportunity to conjure barriers nor evade, Growlithe leapt upon Mr. Mime and tackled him over, as he squirmed below. Growlithe suffered recoil, but still managed to give Mr. Mime a Bite for good measure.

"Nice going, Growlithe!" cried Amy.

With a blast of telekinetic force, Growlithe was knocked backwards by Mr. Mime's Confusion. Getting to his feet, Mr. Mime was furious that his defences had been overwhelmed. Growlithe got to its feet, but it became confused from the Psychic-type's attack.

"Mr. Mime, Confusion," spoke Sabrina.

"Growlithe, watch out!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe bit itself in confusion as Mr. Mime's telekinetic wave blasted the Fire-type backwards, stumbling over his feet in his attempt to stand.

"Growlithe, return!" Amy held out her Pokeball, worried as the red light returned Growlithe inside. On the assault, Psychic Pokemon could be a handful. "Nidorina, you're up next!"

Nidorina stepped forward confidently, gaze fixed on the clown Pokemon, who readied himself by flexing his fingers.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

"Mr. Mime, Confusion."

Mr. Mime concentrated telekinetic energies and dealt the ensuing wave into Nidorina, impaled by the poison barbs that caused him to fall over in pain. Nidorina was blasted backwards, almost KO'ed from the sole hit while Mr. Mime struggled to stand, poison coursing through his veins.

"Nidorina - " Amy was surprised Mr. Mime's attack was so powerful. "Are you - are you OK to stand? Can you fight?"

Baring her teeth, Nidorina got to her feet and raced for Mr. Mime, who winced every time he attempted to form a Barrier due to the sapping effects of poison.

"Mr. Mime, return." Sabrina said. One of the Pokeballs opened and returned Mr. Mime inside with a flash of red light, as Nidorina pounced on empty air where Mr. Mime once stood. Proudly, she returned back to her place in front of Amy.

"Two down, one to go," said Amy. "You're underestimating me."

"On the contrary, testing your skills is part of what makes me a Gym Leader," said Sabrina, only one Pokeball orbiting her frame. "You have proven to think outside the box and your Pokemon are loyal enough to follow orders. Now I will show you the Pokemon with whom I single-handedly defeated the Karate Master."

Amy watched as Sabrina's third and final Pokeball spilled red light onto the battlefield from above.

"Kadabra! Demonstrate your psychic prowess!" cried Sabrina.

Kadabra walked forward, the evolved form of Abra walking on two feet, with a large tail and holding a spoon in one hand. One look told Amy that Kadabra did not need to resort to physical attacks to deal its damage. Amy had to be careful - Nidorina was on its last legs.

"Nidorina, Tackle!"

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

Focused intently, Kadabra held up his spoon as a talisman and directed a psychic beam at Nidorina which missed by inches. Nidorina ran forward and tackled into Kadabra, knocking him off-kilter -

"Bite!" Amy cried.

Kadabra shimmered with mystical energies and blasted Nidorina off him and into the wall, where she slumped unconscious.

"No," Amy held out her Pokeball, flashing with red light. "This can't be happening - "

"What you are feeling right now is shame, not because your Pokemon are losing but by all that I know about you, behind that mask you conceal your emotions and true feelings behind, I know what's under there. To maintain your sense of pride, you must defeat me to prove my assumptions false."

"You're wrong!" stuttered Amy. "This is about Pokemon - "

"When I said mind over matter, I meant it. Pokemon battling requires strength and skill. Being a Trainer requires willpower. Could you confidently look at yourself in the mirror if you lost to me today?"

"Of course not," replied Amy bitterly. "I'd have failed - "

"To whom? Your Pokemon, who you love and train with all your might? Or to yourself, because you hold yourself to standards beyond what you might accomplish? Willpower and perseverance allows you to refocus, to address failures as opportunities for learning. Certainly put your effort into the challenge during the _moment_. But do not lose your will to fight. Look how you handled Koga."

"I lost, because he - "

"What? What excuse is there? The only answer was to try again, and you succeeded."

"But - " Amy hesitated. "What if - "

"Ah, now there you're losing your willpower."

"You're drawing it out in me! Your damn psychic abilities - "

"You are allowing yourself to feel inferior! You allow your sense of self to be defined by others! Isn't it better to succeed and fail on your own terms? That way, a success leads to joy and a failure is another opportunity to try again for success. You set yourself up to fail by refusing to acknowledge your successes."

Amy was shaking in her anger, unable to reconcile this unbelievable turn of events. There was no way she could lower her standards - what would people think -

"You have always been trying to please others. Hold yourself above them. Think seriously about what you want. You are afraid to fail because because by anticipating the responses of how other people will react, you prevent the emotional pain caused by falling short of their predicted expectations and accordingly, you spend a lifetime wondering if you're good enough because you aren't accountable to your own standards."

"All of this - what you're telling me - this is supposed to make me a better Pokemon Trainer?"

Sabrina nodded. "If you are content within yourself, your Pokemon will see that. Don't you want to take off the mask?"

Emboldened, Amy picked up her third and final Pokeball, throwing it into the fray.

"Go, Cubone!"

Cubone waved his bone club at Kadabra, who stared stonily back.

"Kadabra, Recover."

"Cubone, Focus Energy!"

Cubone gathered its energy as Kadabra glowed with a bright light and was healed of its injury. Running forward, Cubone raised its bone club.

_Sneaky Sabrina and her Psychic Pokemon_, thought Amy. _No! Focus on the battle at hand._

"Kadabra, Psychic."

Knowing he wouldn't make it in time, Cubone tossed his bone like a boomerang towards Kadabra, knocked off balance while he was focusing his psychic powers. Spinning through the air, Cubone leapt up and caught the bone club and whacked it down upon Kadabra, who fell to the ground.

"Headbutt, Cubone!"

Eyes wide with surprise, Sabrina uttered, "Kadabra, Disable!"

But as Kadabra tried to stand, Cubone finished the job by lowering his head and launching into Kadabra. Stirring feebly, Sabrina could do naught but watch as her Kadabra fell, unconscious.

"Your Psychic-types use trickery to impede and delay," said Amy. "But my Pokemon know how to succeed, whatever the circumstances!"

Silently, Sabrina caught the Pokeball which dropped into her hand and returned Kadabra by herself. Walking towards Amy, she offered her hand.

"Thank you, Sabrina," Amy shook her hand. "I'm sorry for saying those things, it was out of line - "

"You're learning a lot, Amy, I can see that," said Sabrina. "You're coping with adversity in a world where you don't know how to act, you're adapting to change and relying on gut instinct rather than assumed stereotypes. You're beginning to open up and heal, to make it on your own. It's important you don't stop now."

"I won't," said Amy. "I won't give up training my Pokemon."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Amy." Sabrina's voice was gentle. "You're doing fine."

Abruptly, Amy had to glance away to hide her outburst of tears, sniffing profusely. Sabrina touched her on the arm.

"You see? I accepted you, despite what you consider your failure and you feel validated. _This is perfectly normal_. It will get better."

Not believing her, wracked with the shame of open emotion and feeling a headache build, Amy turned to Sabrina, who held in her outstretched palms the Marshbadge and a sizeable sum of prize money.

"I didn't know becoming a Pokemon Trainer was some journey to self-enlightenment," Amy blew her nose, red-faced. "Do you give this speech to every Trainer who battles you?"

"Only the ones who need it most." Sabrina smiled. "Good luck, Amy."


	49. Cinnabar Gym

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

Upon their return from the Seafoam Islands, Daniel and Natalie thanked Lorelei again and checked into the only inn on the small island. After a relaxing bath and a filling meal, Natalie made herself a hot chocolate and headed to bed, fast asleep only seconds after her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of bright, glittering blue and the sensation of soaring across the sky when suddenly, she awoke to the aroma of bacon and eggs, padding out into the kitchenette in her pyjamas to catch Daniel cooking breakfast. Natalie greeted her Pokemon who rushed forth, glad to see their Trainer had slept well.

"What are you doing up?" cried Daniel, alarmed. "I'm supposed to make you breakfast in bed!"

"Well, I'm up now," beamed Natalie, settling herself at the table. "I needed that sleep - I was so tired. What time is it?"

"Just past eleven," said Daniel, as Natalie glanced outside to the sunlight filtered through the venetian blinds. "I thought I'd let you sleep."

"When shall we face the Gym Leader?" asked Natalie.

Daniel turned to face her. "I was thinking, there's a Pokemon Laboratory on this island. If you give them that feather, hopefully they can tell you what Pokemon it came from - "

"Articuno - " Natalie began.

"I know, I know. But these are Pokemon professionals who can confirm it."

Natalie stifled her yawn with her hand and rolled her eyes. "Daniel, I don't need to confirm it. I was there."

"Well, for the rest of us, then," Daniel replied, somewhat sheepishly.

They finished breakfast, changed clothes and checked out of the inn, splitting the bill 50:50. Between them, their prize money from Fuchsia kept their wallets full. Together they walked through Cinnabar Island, watching the coastline as Magikarp and Goldeen leapt in the surf, the sea warmed by the sun's rays.

Daniel and Natalie found the Pokemon Lab, a tall building with chrome furnishings inside. The receptionist glanced up as they approached, scientists in white lab coats walking to and fro, frowning as they checked clipboards or talked in hushed whispers with each other.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Pokemon Lab," smiled the receptionist. "How may I help you today?"

Natalie retrieved the glittering blue feather from her bag. "I'd like to talk with someone who can examine this. I believe it's from the legendary bird Pokemon, Articuno."

Wide-eyed with astonishment, the receptionist dialled an extension on her phone and spoke briefly into it. Hurriedly nodding, she turned to Natalie.

"Go down that corridor, take the first left and it's the first office you come to."

"Thanks," said Natalie, her footsteps echoing on the tiles as she walked. Daniel rested on a seat in the waiting area. "You can come too, you know!"

Relieved, Daniel followed Natalie's departing back as they made their way down the maze of corridors, locating what they hoped was the right office and knocking on the door. Immediately, it swung open and there stood a scientist with parted hair, wide-rimmed glasses and a lab coat, sheathing a pencil behind his ear.

"Is this, um - "

"Are you the young lady with the Articuno feather?" his face lit up as Natalie produced it. "I'm Ivan. Please come in and sit down."

The office was cramped, detritus of a true Pokemaniac littering Ivan's desk, corkboard and posters on the wall. Unopened mail piled high on the desk, several limited edition Pokedolls sat in their original packaging upon a high shelf and an aged computer at which Ivan seated himself on the ergonomic chair and minimised the spreadsheets displayed on the screen.

"Right," Ivan removed his spectacles and breathed on them, wiping them clean with his wrinkled shirt. "Let's see that feather."

Delicately, Natalie handed it over and Ivan examined it underneath a microscope on his desk. Studying intently, he hummed and hawed until he came to a conclusion.

"Well?" asked Daniel. "Is it from Articuno?"

Natalie gave him a furious look, huffing in disbelief, but she too turned to the scientist as though to confirm what she already knew.

"I've never seen anything like it. Based on the rare sightings that have been recorded, I believe this to be a feather from Articuno," said Ivan, as Daniel showed surprise on his face. "Where did you find this, young lady?"

Natalie took a deep breath, then reconsidered. "Would you believe me if I told you I was shipwrecked, trapped in a cave off the Seafoam Islands, and rescued it from a power-mad Trainer, then flew atop it to safety?"

To Natalie's surprise, Ivan's face did not register disbelief. Instead, he nodded seriously.

"We believe that Articuno helps travellers who get lost, especially atop snowy mountains. You must have displayed great kindness for Articuno to trust you so."

"A Trainer and his Electabuzz almost succeeded in its capture. Articuno was paralysed, until I sprayed it with a status healing potion."

Nodding darkly, Ivan continued, "There are Trainers who will stop at nothing to capture the rarest of Pokemon. Their greed is such that they will put themselves before peril in order to snag such elusive gain. Have you heard of the other legendary birds?"

"There are others?" asked Daniel, in disbelief.

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. As you saw, Articuno is an Ice-type, while we believe Zapdos is an Electric-type and Moltres is a Fire-type."

"Wow," said Natalie, her eyes misted over, remembering Articuno.

"Articuno probably chose the Seafoam Islands to rest because it is cool and damp. I would guess Moltres roosts somewhere warm and Zapdos where there is a lot of electrical activity."

Coming upon a sudden idea, Daniel asked, "I have a question. What about Lance's Pokemon, Dragonite? Do you - "

Ivan laughed, settling comfortably on his chair. "You're not the first person to ask me that. If your question is what type - "

"No, I know it's a Dragon-type," said Daniel, more fascinated now. "But do you know what Dragon-types are weak to?"

Ivan leaned forward, adjusting his spectacles. Daniel and Natalie leaned in, the better to hear his secret.

"Evidence suggests that Dragon-types... are weak to Dragon-type moves."

Shoulders slumped, Daniel was more than disappointed. "Well, that solves the mystery, doesn't it? I mean, who else besides Lance has a Dragon-type Pokemon?"

Ivan laughed again. "Even among the legendary bird Pokemon, Dragon-types are just as elusive. Lance does not share the secret with how he first obtained Dragonite. It is part of his allure. Whatever his strategy, so long as Dragon-types remain a mystery, he is next to invincible."

Daniel rose from the iron-frame chair, unpeeling a crusty archaeological magazine from his backside. "Well, it was worth asking."

"Thank you for seeing me," Ivan shook hands with both of them, returning to his desk.

As Daniel headed out into the corridor, Natalie paused at the doorway, remembering something Lorelei had mentioned in the Seafoam Islands.

"Say, Ivan... Dragonite's a dual-type Dragon/Flying, isn't it?" asked Natalie.

"By the wings on its back, we can reasonably assume so," said Ivan. "Though no Pokemon has lasted long enough to inflict a second hit on Lance's Dragonite. Why do you ask?"

"Articuno's Ice-type attacks would be effective against Dragonite, wouldn't it?" Natalie held her breath.

"By your logic, so would Thunder-type and Rock-type attacks. But as I mentioned before, we do not know what Dragon-types are resistant or weak to. That gap in knowledge provides Lance with an almost unbeatable Pokemon, as each move performed against can only be an experiment, not part of a forethought strategy."

"I understand. Thanks for your time, Ivan."

* * *

Once outside, Daniel and Natalie headed towards the Cinnabar Gym.

"I saw you talking to the scientist before we left," said Daniel, patting Meowth on the head who happily trotted beside him. "What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing," shrugged Natalie, though she couldn't help but think there was more to what Lorelei had said. "I can't believe you're thinking about Lance's Dragonite already. We've only got five Badges, after all!"

Defensively, Daniel added, "It doesn't hurt to plan! Besides, after the way Lance defeated Gary Oak, I don't know how anybody can stand up to that Dragonite, let alone Gyarados or Aerodactyl."

"They crowned him Champion for a reason," said Natalie, vaguely. "He's no fool if he leads the strongest team of Pokemon in Kanto."

They approached the Cinnabar Gym, a large building not unlike an elementary school. They entered into the warm reception area, which was empty but for a pair of fortified gates and an intercom box built into the wall. Uncertainly, Daniel walked forward and pressed the buzzer.

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Gym," intoned a cool voice, as above them a surveillance camera swivelled to watch them. "Please state your name and business."

"My name is Daniel, and this is my friend Natalie, and we're here to battle the Gym Leader."

"One moment, please. In order to battle Blaine, you must first answer a serious of questions in order to test your knowledge of Pokemon."

"Oh, this will be easy," Daniel's face lit up. "I'm the top in my class at Pokemon Trainer's School."

"I will ask three consecutive questions and if you answer all of them right, you may proceed. If you get one wrong, you will not be able to enter."

"Can we - can we try again if we get it wrong?" asked Natalie, unsure.

"Certainly. In one week's time."

"What!?" erupted Daniel. "One week? Are you crazy!"

Hurriedly, Natalie placed a calming hand on his shoulder and shook him quiet as the voice intoned, "First question: among Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle's final evolved forms, which is not a dual-type Pokemon?"

"Oh, oh - " Natalie bounced on the spot like she was stepping on hot coals. "I know this one - "

"Twenty seconds," interrupted the smooth voice.

"Bulbasaur is a dual Grass/Poison type, so it stands to reason that Ivysaur and Venusaur would be, too - "

"Wait. What does Charmander evolve into?" Natalie scrunched up her face, thinking hard. "Charmeleon, then... Charizard! But Charizard has wings, so does that mean it's a dual Fire/Flying type?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right!" said Daniel.

"Ten seconds."

"Squirtle! What does Squirtle evolve into?" Daniel challenged Natalie. "Wartotle, then Blastoise! Blastoise remains a Water-type, right?"

"Yeah," said Natalie uncertainly, then understanding. "I see! It's Blastoise!"

"Blastoise!" cried Daniel! "Blastoise is not a dual-type Pokemon!"

Silence, then, "That is correct. Well done."

Exhaling, Daniel steadied himself against the wall while Natalie mopped her brow.

"Second question," intoned the cool voice. "For each evolution stone, name one Pokemon who would evolve when exposed to one."

"The Fire Stone," scrambled Daniel, the first to come to mind seeing as he knew Blaine to use Fire-type Pokemon "Well, let's see... not Ponyta, not Charmander - "

"The Water Stone, the Water Stone... Staryu! The Water Stone helps Staryu to evolve into Starmie!" cried Natalie.

"Twenty seconds," intoned the voice.

"Eevee! Eevee evolves into Flareon with the Fire Stone! And Jolteon, with the Thunder Stone!"

"The Leaf Stone - Daniel, that would make your Weepinbell evolve, wouldn't it?" asked Natalie.

"I don't want Weepinbell to evolve further," replied Daniel. "I like - "

"Ten seconds."

"Oh! We're wasting time!" cried Natalie. "Um, Weepinbell would use the Leaf Stone to evolve into Victreebel! Oh, quick - which Pokemon evolves using the Moon Stone?"

"Five seconds."

"I know!" shouted Daniel, nearly bursting Natalie's eardrums with the volume. "Amy!"

"What?" shouted Natalie in surprise.

Jumping up and down in triumph, Daniel said, "Amy's Nidorina would evolve if she used the Moon Stone!"

"Yes - into Nidoqueen!" Natalie beamed. "You're right!"

Both expectant, they turned to the intercom which remained silent.

"W-we're right," said Natalie, turning to Daniel in sudden horror. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," nodded Daniel frantically, his brain working overtime. "I think - "

"That is correct," intoned the voice.

Daniel and Natalie high-fived each other in joy.

"Oh, god," Natalie moaned. "The final question. What if we get it wrong?"

"Be quiet!" hissed Daniel, just as frantic. He had never failed an exam before. "I don't want to miss it - "

"Third and final question," intoned the cool voice. "What is the name of the Badge you will receive if you defeat Gym Leader Blaine in a Pokemon battle?"

"The - " Daniel stopped short. "I don't know. Natalie, I can't remember it!"

"Don't look at me!" Natalie moaned. "I never pay attention in class - "

"Twenty seconds," intoned the voice.

"Well, what are the ones we have so far?" Daniel asked, more to himself than to Natalie. "The Boulderbadge, the Cascadebadge - "

"The Thunderbadge, the Rainbowbadge, the Soul Badge - but Daniel, we still don't know - "

"Wait a moment!" Daniel impatiently held up his hand. "What is Cinnabar Island known for?"

"Ten seconds."

"Well, it's on the sea, but it's a Fire-type Gym," Natalie quailed under Daniel's forceful stare. "So it can't be that, obviously. Um - "

"The Pokemon Lab? No, that can't be it," Daniel scolded himself. "Blaine uses Fire-type Pokemon, so what about Cinnabar - "

"Five seconds."

"Ah! Ah! No!" Daniel raged, bouncing up and down furiously, wracking his brain for the answer. "I won't wait a week! I'll get this - "

"The volcano!" cried Natalie, fingernails digging into Daniel's arm as she grasped it tight. "The volcano is what Cinnabar's known for! The badge of Cinnabar Gym is the Volcanobadge!"

Holding their breath, Daniel and Natalie clutched tight onto one another, not noticing this was the closest they had been beyond a friendly hug.

"That is correct. Well done - "

"WE DID IT!" Daniel broke apart and performed several mad pirouettes of joy, laughing like a maniac. Natalie collapsed onto the floor, face flushed and glad to have the quiz over with.

Slowly, the gates began to slide open. Apprehensive, Daniel and Natalie walked past them, staring at the battlefield spread out before them.


	50. Daniel vs Blaine, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

With the Marshbadge added to her collection, Amy backtracked to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon before counting her prize money. It was just over four thousand dollars, more than enough to keep her warm, clothed and well-fed for the next few days. Despite Sabrina's astonishing insights, Amy still felt self-conscious spending on little luxuries like going to a cafe, even though nobody would recognise her with brunette split-ends, shapeless clothing and a cast on her arm.

Pocketing her prize money in her purse, Amy felt the gap normally reserved for the Moon Stone which had disappeared after her encounter on the Cycling Road. Wherever those thugs were now, she hoped the police would soon catch up with them before they used it on their own Pokemon. Come to think of it, they were probably only after profit and selling it to the highest bidder.

Amy made her way across Saffron City, weaving between errant pedestrian stragglers and jaywalking only where there was no heavy traffic. She continued west into the wooded route upon the outskirts, relieved to escape the constant honking and screech of tyres. Soon enough, she reached the cosmopolitan city of Celadon. It was less crowded on the side walks here, so she let her three Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, all glad to be within their Trainer's vicinity.

Amy bought them some Poketreats, which they nearly mauled the entire bag for and so she gave them a few biscuits each, munching hungrily with more gusto than they paid to their routine, twice-a-day breakfast and dinner meals. Growlithe's fur was a brilliant shade of crimson with black stripes, the white fur fluffy on his chest and tail. Nidorina's hide was tough as nails, her spikes and edges enough to scare off wild Rattata and Pidgey added with her haughty glance. Cubone was taking in the sights, his bone club worn from use but like a baby blanket, his only weapon against the world. The bone mask which concealed his features was his pride and armour.

Amy passed the Celadon Department Store, hesitating only a few moments between the eager, chatty crowd and promise of material fulfilment that drew tourists year round to flash their cash. Trying to remain rational in the face of consumerism, Amy conceded she need some status healing potions and emerged an hour later, having bought clothes and a backpack that was more practical than the fashionable, admittedly tiny handbag she used to carry all her equipment.

Continuing west of Celadon City, Amy walked along the route where Spearow flew overhead and Doduo jumped great lengths in the air, reminding Amy of the battle she had fought to a draw, against the crass Trainer Alesha on the outskirts of Fuchsia City. Her Pokemon had learned so much so far, and her journey was only halfway complete.

Entering the building reserved for the bikers of Cycling Road, Amy approached reception and politely inquired as to whether she could ride the gondola to the bottom instead of riding down the slope. The receptionist glanced at Amy's arm in a cast and nodded. Amy handed over twenty dollars to cover the fee and strapped herself in tight.

Once again, she glimpsed the beautiful view of the mountain slope towards the speck in the distance that was Fuchsia and broad expanse of glittering ocean where Cinnabar Island lay somewhere beyond reach. This time, she could fully appreciate the experience as the gondola descended, treated to the view of cantering Ponyta, their ivory hide and flaming mane and tails beautiful.

Upon the gondola's arrival at the bottom of Cycling Road, Amy climbed out and thanked the receptionist as she headed east for Fuchsia City. It was a short walk, arriving in the city where she had won her fifth Badge and heading towards the Pokemon Centre. Once inside, she left her Pokeballs with the nurse to heal them while she walked down the corridor and knocked on the doctor's office.

"Come in," he glanced up from his notes as Amy closed the door behind her. "Ah. Amy?"

"Yes," Amy smiled, relieved that he was not so busy to forget her name. This doctor had helped affix the protective cast to her arm after the Cycling Road injury.

"Please take a seat," he indicated the high-tech machinery to one side, but Amy sat on a lone stool .Though he was clearly an efficient, brisk professional; Amy felt the hairs on her arm stand on end as his delicate touch probed her arm with care.

"I think it's about ready to come off," smiled the doctor, who within a manner of minutes had removed the tight vice that had been irritating her sleeping pattern. "Can you flex your fingers?"

Amy did so, greatly relieved to have her chief Pokeball throwing arm back to normal.

"Keep it in the sling until you go to bed tonight, and take great care not to sprain it again. A recurrence can cause worse harm than before."

Nodding, Amy slid off the stool, feeling at ease with her arm, almost silly to leave it in a sling but she would take no chances.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Amy exited out into the corridor and into reception, collecting her Pokeballs from the harried nurse who was dealing with a queue of Trainers, many of whom had lost to Koga and were tearfully swapping stories of woe while they waited.

Once outside, Amy released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs and headed south towards the beach, taking off her shoes to walk barefoot in the hot sand while her Pokemon barked and played, but as she approached the pier there was no ship visible to take passengers across the sea to Cinnabar. Disheartened but not giving up, Amy relaxed on the sand and watched surfers ride the waves, their toned stomachs glinting in the sunlight as they raced their Seel or Seaking to the water's edge.

* * *

Daniel and Natalie stepped onto the battlefield within the Cinnabar Gym, crimson-red and stretching wide among standalone torches which brightly burned. Podiums were erected on either side, facing each other. Natalie turned to Daniel.

"Where's the Gym Leader - ah!"

The ground began to move and shake, separating the battlefield and its podiums from the outer walls and exit to reveal a dark expanse below, where flames shot forth to encircle the room. Hurriedly, Daniel and Natalie ascended the podium together in fear.

"Only one of you will battle me!" cried a voice. From afar, a tall man wearing a shirt and tie with ironed pants ascended the podium opposite, adjusting his spectacles while a prominent moustache featured beneath his nose. "I am not in the business of conducting double battles!"

Glancing at each other, Daniel and Natalie bumped into each other as they descended the podium.

"You go - "

"No, you!" insisted Daniel. "Natalie - "

"You go," Natalie was firm. "I'll watch down here."

Relenting, Daniel was filled with unease at the battlefield surrounded by flames, separated out of harm's way to the Trainers and spectactors but no less daunting for the Pokemon who would be combating.

"Are you without a name? Speak up! I am Blaine - the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island!"

Courageously, Daniel cleared his throat and spoke up, "My name is Daniel. I challenge you, Blaine, to collect my sixth Badge to add my collection."

"Do you own a Fire Pokemon?" asked Blaine, turning to Daniel and Natalie each in turn. Both shook their heads. "Fire Pokemon thrive on the heat and fury during battle. I hope you brought Burn Heals!"

Shocked, Daniel glanced down to Natalie. "I forgot!"

"And you call yourself a Trainer?" Blaine smirked, pulling his first Pokeball of three from his holder. "Let us begin! Go, Ninetales!"

Bursting forth in a flash of red light, Ninetales landed gracefully, its many golden tails gathering together in a curl. The evolved form of Vulpix, Ninetales walked on all fours and regarded Daniel with a sharp gaze.

"That's - Ninetales - oh, how I wish Beth was here to see this!" cried Natalie, hands clutched to her heart.

Admittedly, Daniel found Ninetales eloquent, but the battle still had to be fought. If Blaine believed having aesthetically pleasing Pokemon was the deterrent to attack, he would be proved wrong. Selecting his first Pokeball, he threw it into the fray.

"Go, Meowth!"

Meowth leapt forward with a cry as he landed on all fours, alarmed at the fiery pit surrounding the battlefield. Noticing the Ninetales' stone gaze upon him, Meowth stiffened, his fur seized up as he prepared for battle.

"Ninetales," shouted Blaine. "Quick Attack!"

"Meowth, Fury Swipes!" cried Daniel, but Ninetales had disappeared into thin air.

Meowth tensed, senses trained on which direction Ninetales would appear. Ninetales leapt from the right, leaping upon Meowth who clawed and flailed wildly, both injured in the scuffle.

As Ninetales and Meowth broke apart, Daniel cried "Meowth, Pay Day!"

"Ninetales, Confuse Ray!" shouted Blaine.

Ninetales glowed with an eerie light, which blasted Meowth to no visible effect as Meowth's golden coin glowed brightly and knocked Ninetales backwards from the force, coins scattering in the furore. Taking advantage while Ninetales was distracted, Meowth made to leap on Ninetales but tripped mid-jump and injured itself in confusion.

"No! Meowth's confused!" shouted Daniel.

Leaping away from Meowth, Ninetales watched contentedly from a distance as the cat Pokemon struggled to stand, at odds with the concept.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew, challenger!" shouted Blaine. "My Fire Pokemon reign supreme!"

Sweating from the heat of the surrounding flames, Daniel mopped his brow and cried, "Meowth, are you OK?"

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" declared Blaine.

Haughtily, Ninetales flared its many tails and released a stream of fire from its mouth, searing Meowth and knocking him across the battlefield, close to the white-hot edge.

"Meowth!" screamed Daniel, banging on the podium in worry. "Meowth, tell me you're alright!"

Weakly, Meowth tried to stand but was dissolved into a flash of red light, as Daniel returned him to his Pokeball.

"Smart move, kid," Blaine grinned. "Your Meowth would've gone up in smoke."

"That's not funny," replied Daniel, selecting his second Pokeball. "Your Ninetales will pay. Go, Seel!"

Seel waddled forth, eyes widening as the barrier of fire which surrounded Ninetales and himself. Getting ready, Seel faced Ninetales with determination.

"Ninetales, Confuse Ray!"

"Seel," cried Daniel, wracked with guilt over Meowth's near-miss. "Water Gun!"

Leaping to evade the ghostly aura Ninetales projected, Seel took a deep breath and released a jet of water, thoroughly soaking Ninetales. Cringing as her fur became wet, Ninetales tried to shake it off as Seel headed for Ninetales, stilted though he was on the hard floor.

"Ninetales, Quick Attack!" shouted Blaine.

Too soon, Seel leapt for Ninetales and delivered a Headbutt which sent her reeling. Feebly stirring, Ninetales opened its mouth that shone bright with flames, only for Seel's subsequent jet of water to finish off the Fire Pokemon.

"Good job, Seel!" cried Daniel. Seel made his way back to Daniel's side of the field. Discomfited, Blaine remained silent as he returned Ninetales to its Pokeball.

"You think the likes of Water Pokemon scare me?" Blaine selected his second Pokeball. "You'll have to be fast to catch my next Pokemon! Rapidash, ride forth!"

Rapidash, the evolved form of Ponyta, was larger and more fierce with a fiery mane and golden sheen upon its body. It regarded Seel with little interest.

"Seel, take Rapidash down! Water Gun!" Daniel shouted.

"Rapidash, Take Down!"

Faster than he could blink, Seel was flat on his back, greatly injured by the sudden impact.

"Seel!" cried Daniel, amazed at Rapidash's speed. "Headbutt!"

"Rapidash, Stomp!" Blaine commanded.

Staggered by the recoil, Rapidash was unable to fully avoid Seel's Headbutt attack, knocked off kilter. The horse Pokemon whinned in a Growl attack, startling Seel who fell victim to Rapidash's follow up Stomp attack.

"Seel, return!" shouted Daniel, realising the power Blaine had demonstrated to be true. His anxiety gave way to full scale panic.

"You can do this, Daniel!" Natalie cheered from below. "Don't give up!"

Emboldened, Daniel looked between his remaining two Pokemon. Which of them could take on the speed of Rapidash?"

"Come on, kid!" called Blaine, as Rapidash arrogantly cantered a lap around the battlefield with ease. "Getting too hot for you?"

Reluctantly, Daniel placed his hand on a Pokeball and summoned all his hope that the tactic would work. Throwing it into the battlefield, he shouted,

"I'm depending on you, Weepinbell!"

"Hah!" laughed Blaine, as Weepinbell nearly fainted at the sight of the fiery Rapidash. "You must be insane to use a Grass Pokemon against me!"

_I'd call it desperate_, thought Daniel. _But I hope Weepinbell can pull it off._

"Rapidash, let's call this an easy win! Fire Spin!" shouted Blaine.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" cried Daniel.

Weepinbell released glittering powder from its pores into the air, as Rapidash shot forth a burst of flame which consumed Weepinbell whole, becoming a fiery tornado in which Weepinbell was tossed into the air and slammed roughly on the battlefield floor. Burned and badly injured, Weepinbell was almost spent of energy.

"Rapidash!" shouted Blaine, for his Fire-type Pokemon was paralysed, unable to move.

"Return, Weepinbell!" cried Daniel, holding out his Pokeball to emit a bright red light and selecting his remaining Pokeball. "Go, Arbok!"

Blaine had retrieved his Paralyz Heal and sprayed it on Rapidash from afar as Arbok entered the scene, taking the initiative to deliver a volley of poison barbs at its opponent. Freed from paralysis, Rapidash was knocked back by the barbs which stung it so and injected poison that began to sap Rapidash of energy.

"No!" cried Blaine, now fumbling for his Antidote as Rapidash, weakened and poisoned, quickly lost stamina.

"Arbok, Glare!"

Eyes flashing, Rapidash was frozen in place by Arbok as Blaine realised his Rapidash's comeuppance was due.

"Finish it!" cried Daniel. "Bite!"

Arbok leapt for the paralysed and poisoned Fire-type, sinking its teeth in deep and suddenly no more, as Rapidash became bright red light that entered the spherical Pokeball held by Blaine.

Plagued by worry for his injured Weepinbell, Daniel nevertheless clapped furiously for Arbok's triumph, with Natalie joining in below. Chuckling to himself, Blaine selected his third and final Pokeball.

"You had me worried for a second, but now we're neck and neck! How will you fare against my greatest Pokemon?" Blaine tossed the Pokeball into the ring. "Arcanine, let's finish this!"

Arcanine ran forth, the evolved form of Growlithe. Larger and more fierce, Arcanine looked in its element within the battlefield of fire.

"Careful, Daniel!" cried Natalie. "This is it!"

Clenching his teeth, Daniel watched as Arbok uncurled from its coil and slammed its powerful tail upon the ground in a display of force. Arcanine seemed ready to launch at any moment.

"Arcanine, Roar!" cried Blaine.

"Arbok, Glare!" shouted Daniel.

Surprised by Arcanine's roar, Arbok paused in the most pivotal seconds leading up to Arcanine's next attack -

"Fire Blast!" shouted Blaine.

Deep within its body, Arcanine tensed and surged forth flames which took on a five-pronged shape headed straight for Arbok. Eyes wide with horror, Daniel screamed,

"Arbok! Look out!" Daniel screamed.

Coiled and tense, Arbok could no naught as the Fire Blast consumed the battlefield, embers remaining behind.

"It survived!" pointed Natalie, who from her viewpoint watched as Arbok sprang forth, burns covering its hide as it leapt for Arcanine, poison barbs shooting forth from its mouth.

"Impossible!" yelled Blaine.

Impaled repeatedly, Arcanine barked in pain though he did not succumb to poison. Arbok wrapped its coiled body around that of Arcanine's, squeezing tight as the Fire-type tried to wrest free.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

But Arbok was first, robbing Arcanine of stamina with its bone-crushing embrace and biting hard into the Fire Pokemon's neck. Roaring in agony, Arcanine slumped to the ground as Arbok leapt off to safety. Both Pokemon were greatly injured, as Arbok heaved with exertion from its burns and Arcanine struggled to breathe.

"Arcanine! Take Down!"

"Arbok, Glare!"

Arcanine froze, paralysed and providing the opportunity for Arbok to leap out, jaws bared. It met solid air as red light returned Arcanine to its Pokeball, held out by Blaine. Questioningly, Daniel didn't understand until a second later that he had won.

"Arbok, return! You did a great job!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, to transport the burned Poison-type to safety. Holding in his glee for only a few moments, he burst with pride as the flames surrounding the battlefield died down and he ran forth to hug Natalie, choked with emotion but mainly perspiration from the heat.

"Congratulations!" cried Natalie, breaking apart as the clammy sensation became too much. Both desperately needed a shower.

Walking across the field, Blaine clapped his hands though his expression remained desultory. Slowly, he broke into a smile.

"Well done, young man," Blaine clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "I shouldn't have underestimated you. I present you now with the Volcanobadge."

Staring at it in disbelief, Daniel felt a thrill of wonder. His sixth Badge! He could not believe how far his Pokemon had come.

"And your prize money, too," Blaine placed a wad of cash in Daniel's hand, close to five thousand dollars. "You deserve it."


	51. Group Gathering

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

"Hello? Wakey-wakey!"

Amy stirred from where she had fallen asleep on the beach, waking up with a dry mouth and sand in her hair. Glancing back at her was a young boy no older than five, his eyes wide and expectant. Dusk had fallen and with it, the night breeze that gave her goosebumps.

"What - how long have I been asleep?" asked Amy, massaging her aching face and glancing blearily up at the boy.

"Nathan! Don't disturb the young lady," cried a middle-aged woman who scooped her son up into her arms. "I'm sorry, dear - "

"It's OK," Amy tiredly got to her feet, noticing her Pokemon had curled up to sleep nearby. Cubone snored and snuffled, while Growlithe yawned and Nidorina was alert. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It was a hot afternoon," spoke the middle-aged woman. "But you look all the more rested for it."

_Yeah, right,_ thought Amy irritably. _My body aches and my face is creased and my scalp is sandy. Never mind the rugged clothes I'm wearing._

"Mummy, can I get a Pokemon like hers?" the little boy pointed to the Cubone, sound asleep. "I want that one!"

"You'll have one when you're older," the mother rolled her eyes and shared a smile with Amy. "You should see him when we travel up to Celadon City. He tries to chase the Rattata every time."

"I should be off," Amy gently woke Cubone and held him in his arms, wanting to stay and chat but exhausted from the uncomfortable nap. "It was good to meet you and your son. He's adorable."

Followed by Growlithe and Nidorina, Amy walked into Fuchsia City and found the hostel where she had shared a room with Daniel and Natalie. She saw the reception desk, this time manned by the father of the acne-prone kid who had served her last time and asked him if any single rooms were available.

"We only deal with group bookings, I'm afraid," he replied, patting his comb-over in affectation. "All our rooms have at least two beds in them, so you'd be paying extra for an unoccupied bed. This way, travellers can maximise utility while minimising cost."

"I understand," replied Amy, checking in her purse for how much cash she had available. She would have to visit the hotel across the block and hope their self-contained rooms weren't too expensive. As she turned to leave, she heard her name.

"Amy!"

It was Connie, the swimmer, with her blonde curls and gleaming teeth, wearing cut-off denim shorts and a white cotton shirt knotted around her toned navel. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Well," Amy replied, discomfited by Connie's radiant confidence. "I was actually about to head off - "

"Oh, no!" smiled Connie, disarming the excuse Amy had on the tip of her tongue. "You just got here! Come and meet my friends!"

Quelling her envy, Amy noticed how brightly Connie lit up when she could make each day count like it was her last. Amy wished for some of that enthusiasm to rub off on her.

"Guys and girls, this is Amy," Connie led her into the common room, where at least ten others were grouped around the fireplace. All were bronzed, tanned and glanced up with smiles. Amy waited for Connie to introduce her further, feeling awkward that her unexpected presence warranted interrupting their gathering. But, to Amy's surprise, that was all the information the group needed to hear.

"How did you two meet?" asked one of the girls.

With horror, Amy realised their gazes had shifted to her and that, pending introductions, she may as well have been giving a speech rather than a formalised etiquette where names were exchanged. They were all casual and relaxed, displaying genuine interest for what she had to say.

"You tell them, Amy," smiled Connie encouragingly.

Amy froze. Procedure within a privileged background had entitled her to act superior and stereotype others so that she could remain emotionally closed off and give them all the same aloof, disinterested script which warded off potential suitors and condemned irksome shopkeepers to pamper her. She never allowed herself to be put in a social situation where she might do or say something to avail her of the chance for social progression, which was all that she had known growing up.

Meeting people from all walks of life during her travels in Kanto, Amy had seen the traits of others which she saw as in herself as weaknesses, most notably the trusting nature and open camaraderie that Daniel and Natalie embodied. Acting 'like a lady', conversing with 'people of stature' and dressing 'to fit in' had been among the many mantras Amy's mother had forced upon her, restraint against impulses and staying within the insular, rarefied circle of snobs whom only saw her as marriage material.

Used to being sized up for quality by her fickle peers, the group's collective gaze was completely welcoming. Emboldened, she began to speak,

"Well, I was on the beach with my Pokemon - "

"What Pokemon do you have?" interrupted one of the girls. "Come, let's make some room and get comfy. Tell us all about yourself."

Nervous and on edge, Amy took a seat between the girl and another guy. Posture erect, Amy was all too aware she was the only one who was self-conscious. These informal gatherings of candid discussion and equitable participation were alien to her, with their carefree tolerance and clannish energy.

Remembering Sabrina's words that she should let the mask slip, Amy's lip wobbled in the struggle to say what was really on her mind. To express without editing her thoughts.

"W-well, I'm Amy, and I'm from Celadon City - "

"Oh! Celadon! I love their shopping!" cried the girl beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" replied another girl dreamily, opposite. "How long have you lived there for?"

"I grew up there," brightened Amy. "I love Celadon in the autumn, when the leaves are falling and everything's so magical..."

Drifting off, Amy realised the smirks she was receiving were not sneers of derision. They were smiles of rapture, completely taken with Amy's breathless passion.

And Amy was off, comfortable in a way she had never truly been before, even with Daniel and Natalie with who she had been friendly, but not over sharing. In the midst of company where her contributions added to the fervour, Amy laughed openly as two guys shared a tale in which one compared the other's morning breath to that of a Koffing. Though Amy had few stories to tell, Connie and her friends managed to make Amy feel at ease.

"Come on, Amy!" smiled Connie, glad to see how carefree Amy had become. "We're interested in what you have to say!"

"Well, I could tell you about my incident on the Cycling Road," mused Amy, basking in the warmth of their attention that gathered from her ponderously secretive nature.

"Ooh, go on, then!"

"Tell us! Don't hold anything back!"

"I had just defeated Celadon's Gym Leader, Erika - " Amy paused, remembering that she had been next to homeless at the time. "And, uh, well I headed west of the city, towards Cycling Road so I could reach the next Gym in Fuchsia City. I approached the reception desk and remember seeing all these cyclists, geared up in tight clothing, strapping their helmets on and I just thought - I cannot do this. I have never ridden a bicycle before. And then the receptionist - "

"What did she say?" asked one girl, nudged quiet by her boyfriend, who was also listening intently.

"She asked if it was my first time," said Amy, red in the face for having uttered such blatant colloquial slang, which everyone ignored or didn't pick up on. "First time cycling. I told her, no, I'm fine, _thank you'_. Anyway, when I got outside, I saw the slope downwards and I froze up right there and then. I told myself, you must be an - an idiot to take this on."

Surprised that she had held their attention for so long, Amy continued,

"So I pedal my way to the starting position, noticing how deep the valley goes and then, all of a sudden, the whistle blows and I force myself to pedal. I'm about to throw up and I pedal like mad to get off that hill and then I'm flying, without a care in the world as wild Pokemon run past and the adrenaline's coursing through my veins - I tell myself, this is easy! I should do this more often - in fact, why haven't I done this sooner?"

Their smiles greeted her in return. Then, Amy became much more serious,

"Of course, there's a good reason why beginners should not race down a hill without prior practice. Only moments after riding down the hillside do I crash against a boulder and go flying through the air - " sharp intakes of breath from the group " - go rolling down the hill, and land face first in a massive pile of mud."

"Aw, man!" whooped several of the guys, grimacing. "Major wipe out!"

One girl placed her head in hands, shaking in horror as another commented, "No way! You are a mad woman, you know that?"

Grinning guilty, Amy bowed her head to hide her pleasure.

"So what happened after that?" asked Connie, concerned.

"I was hurting all over, couldn't move an inch and there was nobody around to help me..." Amy stiffened as she remembered how vulnerable she felt, sealing up to rid herself of the memory, but then beaming at her group. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I mean - "

"Hang on," interrupted one girl. "You forgot one tiny detail! How did you manage to make it out?"

"Oh, um, well," Amy realised if she told the story, it might ruin the mood. "It's sort of a bad ending, but kinda good..."

"Don't let us down!" Connie implored, eyes shining bright. "Let's have it!"

Awkwardly, Amy replied, "Well, OK then. While I was lying in the ditch, two other cyclists managed to track me down - "

"See? That wasn't so hard," smiled one girl.

Hackles raised, Amy bit back the defensive retort and replied, "Well, that's just it. I heard voices I recognised and realised they were going through my purse. They were thugs, and I think they had been following me."

Shocked intakes of breath from the group. The girl who had spoken up looked shamefaced. Amy became tense as she realised the happy spell had been broken. Connie ventured, "A-and they robbed you, did they?"

"No," Amy felt brave enough to speak up again. "In fact, someone saved me... this guy who - "

"What great timing!" interrupted the girl, who hoped to cover her earlier outburst, but added quietly, "He wasn't a thug, too, was he?"

"No, no," said Amy, her smile widening as she allowed herself to remember. "He battled them with his Pokemon, two against one, he was doing marvellously against them. But then, one of the thugs ordered his Electrode to self destruct - "

"Oh!" cried Connie.

" - and the guy insisted I climb on his Nidorino - which was no easy feat, mind you - and his Pokemon took me to safety, just before the explosion rocked the hillside."

The guys slumped back into their chairs with shock and awe at the story's conclusion, while the girls looked sombrely at Amy.

"That must've been really traumatic for you," said Connie, reaching out to touch Amy's shoulder. "You were so lucky to avoid it."

Amy realised her mistake. She had unintentionally identified herself as a victim, not just a clumsy novice at cycling. Their concerned gazes rocked her core. Amy realised what she had been missing all these years - people who _cared_. Still, she rallied the self-control necessary to prevent breaking down in front of a room full of people she had just met.

"Well, I suppose it could've been worse," Amy sniffed, as usual employing the defence of minimizing the emotional impact so that she would not revisit that particular stress, and employing the monotone that allowed her to offer a mechanical script that satisfied their minimal curiosity and the accompanying blank stare so that any further inquiries would be staved off.

Having progressed from initially nervous, then completely at joy for a while and suddenly defensive again, Amy didn't feel at all proud that she had interrupted this group gathering. But one girl, who either due to lack of tact or perhaps because she sensed the underlying pain and had to redirect the mood, asked,

"Did you ever hear from that guy again?"

Amy stared at her for a moment in confusion, before revisiting her feelings. "Well, he came back with me to the Pokemon Centre and checked that I was in the doctor's capable hands before leaving."

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy," said Connie, switching tactics to focus on the good parts, rather than console Amy over the bad.

"Yeah," Amy admitted, pausing for a second. "He was really great, actually. He's helped me out before - "

"You've met him before?" one girl's face lit up in a smile, causing it to become contagious among the others. "Who is this guy who keeps saving you?"

Among the group, the mood lightened considerably as Amy laughed a little, relieved that she could now comfortably return to the topic.

"When I first started my journey, I met him in Mt. Moon when I was lost," said Amy, something in the back of her mind niggling, but she ignored it. "He saved me from - from two Trainers who - "

It was as though the room had began to spin, suddenly upside-down and was she seeing double?

Worried at the vacant expression on Amy's face, Connie asked, "You look a little pale. Would you like a drink?"

Bringing herself back to reality, vastly aware her parched skin looked more than pale, Amy settled her posture and rose to stand.

"You're right," Amy repeated, grateful for the excuse to leave. "I'll be right back."

As she nimbly tiptoed through those of the group who had sat on the carpet to hear her story, lacking sufficient seating, one of the girls called after her,

"We'll be waiting to hear about your secret admirer when you get back!"

Finding solitude in a vacant corridor where the janitor's cleaning equipment was kept, Amy tried to control her breathing as she pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to drown out the sounds of the cash till at reception, the jingle of the door bell as a new customer entered and the breathless, happy shouts of the children next door whose raucous voices filtered in through a nearby open window.

_I met Joshua in Mt. Moon, and I battled two strangers... I battled two strangers with similar Pokemon in the Underground Tunnel, and Liam came to save me, but it couldn't have been him! I still had it on me after he took all my money to teach me a lesson... and then, on the Cycling Road, my fall from the bike must've made it easier for the two goons who now I'm sure have been following me since Mt. Moon. But how - _

With a thrill of horror, Amy realised that Joshua had recovered her purse. There was no cash missing, just -

_If the thugs have been after me, why has Joshua been present at nearly every ambush? It was as though it was planned, or perhaps to separate suspicion, the thugs intended to steal it, while Joshua intended to buy it... after all, when he recovered my purse, he could've also taken the money - _

"This is crazy!" Amy blurted out, surprising the kids next door with her shout.

_Has this all been a ruse? Has he been tracking me from the moment I took the Moon Stone? Why would he do such a thing?_

Leaning with her back to the wall, Amy's mind needed no further thought other than the image of the Pokemon who had carried her to safety atop Cycling Road.

* * *

"Are you OK?" asked Connie, making space as Amy returned into the common room, feeling silly for having evoked such worry on their part.

"I should go, I need to find a place to stay," smiled Amy matter-of-factly, turning to them all in practised, desultory glances. "Thank you all for having me."

"No worries," said one guy, brow raised at her forbidding gaze.

"Yeah, come back any time," smiled one girl, her enthusiasm dampening.

"Hey - wait a second, guys!" said Connie, golden curls bouncing. "Amy, why don't you stay with us? We've booked a room of beds, but we're one short and we'd love your company."

Eagerly, the girls began nodding as Amy said, "I won't be imposing, will I? That's eleven people in one room - "

"We've booked separate rooms for the boys and girls, so we can all bunk in peace without their snoring," smiled Connie, as the guys shared half-hearted laughter.

"Like a Snorlax," insisted one girl, rolling her eyes. "It's unbearable."

Beaming, Connie turned to Amy. "So, what do you say?"

Hesitating on the fray, Amy relented and relaxed with a smile. "Sure. That sounds lovely."

Reclaiming her seat among her new friends, Amy took the initiative to find out the names of the girls with who she would be sharing a room. Glad to have found somewhere to stay and among pleasant company, their conversation took them well into the night until the night manager shooed them up to their respective rooms.

Six beds in cramped quarters made for claustrophobic sleeping, but it was worth it to split the bill down to frugal fractions and avoid sharing space with smelly, sweaty boys who snored loudly throughout the night. Curled up in bed, Amy watched the filtered moonlight peek out through the curtains and tried to quell her feelings of resentment, betrayal and hurt. But if she ever came upon Joshua again, Amy would ensure that he stuck around long enough to explain his side of the story.


	52. Natalie's Rival

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

Amy had trouble sleeping, which wasn't surprising given the nature of the discussion last night. She hadn't shared her theories with the group, not wanting to burden them further but she wished she had someone in which she could confide, preferably Natalie. But she was across the sea with Daniel, battling the Gym Leader on Cinnabar Island.

Startled by gentle snoring, Amy cautiously peeked out from the covers where she could see the bunk beds in which the other girls slept. Quietly, Amy tiptoed out of bed so that she would not wake them, emerging out into the corridor where her bare feet touched the cold wooden floors. Shivering in her pyjamas, Amy headed towards the bathroom, wanting to shower and change before the queue began and would be occupied for the remainder of the morning.

Later on, Amy had breakfast downstairs with Connie and the rest of her friends, yawning and munching hungrily on pancakes. Amy glanced up when she heard Connie mention Cinnabar Island.

"Are you heading for the Gym?" asked Amy.

Nodding, Connie swallowed a mouthful and replied, "There's been a report on the TV that a large number of wild Tentacool attacked a passenger ship. They don't usually attack in such force, so we decided to team up and take our Water Pokemon along for protection."

"You mean - swim?" asked Amy, glancing around at them all in surprise. "Swim to Cinnabar Island?"

"We're very good swimmers, but we'll get there faster and safer on board our Water Pokemon," smiled Connie. "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't have any Water Pokemon," said Amy, feeling silly.

"That's OK," spoke up a girl from across the table. "I have a Goldeen you can swim alongside."

"I, um, can't swim," Amy went red. All these personal declarations were beginning to sound like excuses to her own ears, which was why she never mentioned them and consequently never asked for help to improve them.

Breaking the silence, Connie beamed. "You'll have us by your side. If anything happens, we'll be right there to save you!"

After breakfast, the girls split the bill among them which came to a very small portion to be paid by Amy. Glad to have tried the experience of sleeping in cramped quarters with other travellers, Amy followed Connie and her friends into the sunny outdoors, following the winding trail down to the beach, south of Fuchsia City.

Stripping down to their board shorts and bikinis, Amy glanced away to give them privacy, though none was needed as they wore their swimwear underneath their clothes. Packing their bags and strapping on life jackets, Amy wore a borrowed swim top and shorts from Connie that melted her into the background among the radiant girls and muscled guys. Hesitantly, Amy removed the sling from her arm. It felt fine, but she didn't want to injure it again.

"Ready?" cried Connie, her enthusiasm lifting Amy's spirits. She threw her Pokeball into the water, as did the others.

A mix of Staryu, Goldeen, Psyduck, Poliwhirl and Seaking played happily in the ocean, as their Trainers ran towards the water.

"Come on, Amy!" smiled the girl, indicating her Goldeen. "She won't bite - I promise!"

Carefully, Amy held onto Goldeen, its white body patterned with orange and a horn atop its head.

"Three!" shouted one of the girls. "Two!"

Anxiously, Amy looked to where the others were holding onto their Pokemon, completely at ease. Lowering her head so she could speak into Goldeen's ear, or where she hoped it was, Amy whispered,

"Not too fast, OK?"

Nodding, Goldeen returned its focused gaze to the ocean, where -

"One! Go!"

Surging forth, the Water Pokemon transported their Trainers atop them into the endless blue. Amy's fears washed away as she felt like she was flying! Goldeen was excellent in the water, the pressure of the sea rippling past smooth and steady.

"Woo-hoo!" cried Connie, who held onto her five-limbed Staryu, blonde curls waving in the wind.

Cautiously glancing over her shoulder, Amy watched as Fuchsia City became a speck in the distance. Turning back to the blue, Amy steeled herself as she fought down worries she would be left alone at sea.

_Don't worry_, Amy told herself. _You have your friends with you._

* * *

As Amy set off for Cinnabar Island, Daniel and Natalie checked out of the inn which had hosted them for a night's stay. After Daniel's victory, Blaine had decided to retire for the evening, so they found a place to stay and talked about the upcoming match that Natalie would soon be entering into.

"But your Water Pokemon will do great!" Daniel blurted for what seemed like the fiftieth time, as they walked across town to where the Cinnabar Gym lay in wait.

"I know they have the Type advantage," said Natalie crossly. Even she had battled enough Trainers to know that Type advantages didn't always win. "But I have to play it safe. Blaine's Pokemon are very good."

"So are yours, Natalie," Daniel rounded on her. "Don't get yourself down. You're a great Trainer."

"Thanks," Natalie smiled, noticing that a challenger was emerging from the Gym. "I thought we'd be the first ones - "

"I recognise her!" said Daniel. "She was the girl battling Amy outside Fuchsia City!"

"Since when are you first for anything, Natalie?" asked the challenger.

Her red hair was tied in a topknot so that strands escaped down her freckled face, wearing tight denim jeans and a top that hid her cleavage but bared her belly. Her confidence spoke volumes as she strode towards them.

"Alesha?" cried Natalie. "What are you doing here?"

Alesha looked from Natalie to Daniel. "Is this why you left Viridian? To go Pokemon catching with the boy whose mother works at the Pokemart?"

Astonished, Daniel replied, "How do you know that?"

Sneering, Alesha turned to Daniel. "I'm Natalie's sister, dolt."

Daniel could not be more surprised. Natalie was petite, gentle and thoughtful while Alesha was brazen, pushy and foul-mouthed. Though the two shared red hair and freckles, Natalie was rosy-cheeked and petite, while Alesha had a strong face and was hard-as-nails.

"But what are you doing here?" whined Natalie.

"Mum keeps calling for money. I told her I'm losing more battles than I'm winning, but," Alesha smirked. "You know how money runs through her hands. Faster than a Ponyta."

"Did you just challenge Blaine?" Daniel asked, as Alesha nodded. "How did - "

Alesha flipped open her Badge case, with seven of eight slots filled. "I'm on my way home to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader."

"How did you get here?" asked Natalie.

"I caught a Fearow and flew it here," Alesha indicated the four Pokeballs on her belt. "Took a while to break it in, too. So, who'll be next?"

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"No, Alesha," Natalie warned, shaking her head. "We're not fighting you today."

"As I recall," Alesha sneeringly adopted a sarcastic tone. "Pokemon Trainers must battle when - "

"Since when have you obeyed the rules, Alesha?" Natalie shot back.

"I hate rules, Natalie. You always follow them and you'll live a boring lifestyle for it," Alesha said. "So which of you is fighting the Gym Leader? Whoever's not can battle me."

Expectantly, Natalie turned to Daniel. "I'm sorry about this..."

"It's OK," said Daniel, who forced himself to look Alesha in the eye despite her formidable gaze. "I'll win."

Sniggering, Alesha shook her head in disbelief and jerked her head in the direction of the coastline. "Let's battle over there."

"I'll see you later, Natalie," called Daniel, doubt drenching his hope. He was still managing the shock of meeting Natalie's older sister.

Natalie began heading for the Gym, cupping her hands around her mouth to increase her volume. "Whatever you do, Daniel: don't go easy on her! She won't go easy on you!"

The two of them watched Natalie as she entered the Gym by herself, lone figure disappearing inside the large building.

"Do you like my sister?" asked Alesha, as friendly as an Ekans preparing to strike while they walked together towards the coast. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell her."

Daniel doubted it, replying, "She's my friend, and - "

"Save it," Alesha hissed, assuming battle stance upon the coast as Daniel did the same, making room for a battlefield. "The two of you, sleeping and travelling together - "

"In separate beds!" fumed Daniel, face reddening. "Boys and girls can just be friends, you know."

Smirking, Alesha replied, "I actually believe you. You're much too naive to have a girlfriend."

Face flaming, Daniel consulted his four Pokeballs. "Are you ready?"

"Hold up," Alesha grinned, showing him three Pokeballs. "My Fearow's off flying for the moment, so shall we battle with three Pokemon max?"

"Well, I suppose," conceded Daniel, trying to work out a strategy involving three of his four Pokemon.

"I can see why the two of you get along," said Alesha, selecting her first Pokeball. "You're both very passive."

As though to directly combat her assertion, Daniel blurted, "I am not!"

"It's what a small town can do to some people. That's why I got out - I hate Viridian. I've always hated being stuck where I'm not wanted. But with these Badges, I'll take on the Pokemon League and become the Champion!"

"So that's why you're doing it? Fame?" asked Daniel.

"Money," Alesha corrected him. "The fame is important to prolong others into giving you stuff for free. I want to buy a first-class ticket on the S.S. Anne and never come back."

"From Kanto?" Daniel was openly shocked. "Why would you want to leave?"

"Don't you want to experience life? I know I do," Alesha tossed her Pokeball up into the air, caught it and spun it onto the coast. "Let's get rolling, Parasect!"

Parasect was the evolved form of Paras, subsumed by the large mushroom on its back so that it scuttled underneath not unlike a crab.

"I choose Arbok!" cried Daniel, throwing his chosen Pokeball onto the coast. Amid the soothing sigh of waves came the sharp hiss of Arbok, who stared down upon Parasect with malice.

"Your filthy cobra doesn't scare me!" shouted Alesha, as Arbok coiled, ready to spring. "Parasect, Stun Spore!"

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Daniel cried.

Arbok shot poison barbs from its mouth as Parasect released a glittering powder into the air from the mushroom on its back. Screeching as it was impaled by the barbs, Parasect crumpled as the shining dust settled on the feet, rendering Arbok paralysed.

"Arbok, here," Daniel rummaged in his bag for his Paralyz Heal. "Where is it?"

Parasect managed to stand, though it became ill with poisoning and winced at every step. Alesha reached for her Antidote, unhurried. Spraying the Paralyz Heal on Arbok, the serpent Pokemon flexed its powerful tail as Alesha sprayed the Antidote on Parasect.

"Arbok, Glare!"

"Parasect, Slash!"

Arbok stopped Parasect right in its tracks with a disarming glare, immediately paralysing Parasect.

"Hah! My Arbok is the best!"

Unruffled, Alesha smirked as she reached for a Paralyz Heal.

"Arbok, Wrap!" cried Daniel.

Arbok sprang forth and wrapped its powerful body around Parasect, squeezing tight as its opponent could not struggle free.

"Finish it! Bite!" Daniel shouted, as Alesha could not adminster the Paralyz Heal while Arbok's body completely shielded that of Parasect's.

Arbok plunged its jaws in deep, finishing Parasect off as it crumpled to the ground. Slithering back to Daniel's side of the battlefield, Arbok hissed at Alesha as she returned Parasect to its Pokeball.

"I'm not to be taken lightly!" said Daniel. "Me and my Pokemon are best friends!"

"Ew," snorted Alesha. "I can't see why anybody would want to be friends with you."

Taken aback, Daniel hid his hurt pride as Alesha tossed her second Pokeball into the fray.

"Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran forth, electricity crackling from its cheeks. It stared down Arbok without fear, tensing for the coming fight.

"Arbok, Glare!" cried Daniel.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" demanded Alesha.

Arbok glared at Pikachu but it had disappeared into thin air. Glancing around, Arbok hissed as it tensed into a coiled ball, ready to spring -

"Gotcha!" cried Alesha, as Pikachu appeared from the opposite direction and knocked Arbok over, returning to its Trainer's side just as quickly.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, as Arbok shook off the injury and stared daggers at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility!"

"Arbok, Poison Sting!"

As Arbok shot poison barbs at Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon became a blur, avoiding every single one while the crackle of electricity followed at each point where it disappeared.

"Thunder Wave!" cried Alesha.

"Arbok, Wrap!" shouted Daniel.

Arbok leapt for Pikachu, wrapping its hard body around the small Pokemon and squeezing tight. Pikachu, predicting this, released its Thunder Wave so that Arbok was paralysed up close, lying inert upon the ground, coils still tight enough to prevent Pikachu's escape.

"No!" Daniel reached for another Paralyz Heal in his bag, cursing his disorganised packing.

Triumphantly, Alesha shouted, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Crackling with electricity, Pikachu released a powerful bolt of thunder which surged through Arbok who was unable to evade. Thoroughly injured, Daniel ran forth to administer the Paralyz Heal -

"You better stay back!" warned Alesha, as Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Tossing aside the Paralyz Heal for the Pokeball on his belt, Daniel returned Arbok inside as Pikachu's Thunderbolt blasted empty ground. Seething, Daniel watched as Alesha ruffled Pikachu's fur.

"I choose Weepinbell!" Daniel threw the Pokeball in the air, releasing the plant Pokemon onto the battlefield.

"You sure do have a talent for picking ugly Pokemon," remarked Alesha. "Perhaps they take after their Trainer?"

"You know what, Alesha? If I had to choose between you and Natalie, every time I'd pick Natalie. You know why? Because she's sweet and caring, and you're quite frankly a b - "

"Careful now," Alesha turned serious. "I'll make you eat those words if you finish that sentence."

Turning to Weepinbell, Daniel cried, "Let's get her, Weepinbell! Stun Spore!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu's electricity shot out and paralysed Weepinbell, whose glittering powder forced Pikachu to succumb to paralysis. With both Pokemon out of action, the Trainers reached for their Paralyz Heals but Daniel's discarded spray bottle was closer, administering it before Alesha could find hers.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"

Leaping in the air, Weepinbell spun around to accommodate the many razor sharp leaves which left its body and shot straight for Pikachu, cutting its yellow fur like a scythe. Furious that her favourite Pokemon had been injured, Alesha finished administering her Paralyz Heal and angrily stomped her foot.

"That is it! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Weepinbell, Wrap!"

Weepinbell's long vines shot out but Pikachu disappeared into thin air, reappearing to knock straight into the plant Pokemon's side. Vines flailing, Weepinbell lashed out at Pikachu who stumbled back from the sudden Vine Whip -

"Pikachu, return!" Alesha held out her Pokeball, angry now. "I won't let you get away with hurting my precious Pikachu."

"My Weepinbell can take on anyone you have to offer," said Daniel. "Isn't that right, Weepinbell?"

Screwing up her face in distaste, Alesha selected her third and final Pokemon. "I told you I'll make you eat those words! Go, Dodrio!"

Dodrio was the evolved form of Doduo, except now it had three heads and had a larger body. Separately, the three heads cawed and blinked at Weepinbell, who shivered in fear.

"We can do this, Weepinbell! Your vines will keep Dodrio away!" said Daniel, not entirely confident that his strategy would work.

"Dodrio, Drill Peck!" shouted Alesha.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" cried Daniel.

Releasing shimmering dust into the air, Dodrio sped forth as its three beaks spun like drills and pecked Weepinbell so that it moaned in pain. Grievously harmed, Weepinbell struggled for breath as the shining powder settled on Dodrio, paralysing it.

"Return, Weepinbell!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, as Alesha began administering the Paralyz Heal. He threw his third and final Pokeball. "Go, Seel!"

Seel waddled forth, white fur bright in the daylight.

"Seel, Aurora Beam!" shouted Daniel.

Shimmering with all the colours of the rainbow, Seel released the beam from his horn and fired it straight at Dodrio. Flexing its powerful legs, Dodrio leapt into the air at the last second, but Seel aimed the beam higher and caught the Flying-type in its trajectory.

"Dodrio!" Alesha shouted, more furious than concerned. "Use your brain - you have three of them!"

Crashing to the ground, Dodrio was suffering as it tried to stand, all three heads in great agony.

"Finish it!" shouted Daniel. "Aurora Beam - "

From above, a great caw interrupted the battle as, Daniel saw to his horror, the great bulk of a Fearow diving for Seel.

"What the hell - take it out!" cried Daniel, fearful for his Seel as the Water-type focused his attention upon Fearow, horn glowing bright.

"Fearow, Mirror Move!" yelled Alesha. "Dodrio, Tri Attack!"

Daniel saw it unfold as though in slow motion. Seel aimed his multicoloured Aurora Beam at Fearow, who conjured up a shining portal that consumed the blast whole; while Dodrio's three heads opened their beaks wide, simultaneous spheres of energy from each combining to shoot forth a force at the helpless Seel.

Daniel was blown backwards from the impact as Fearow reflected Seel's Aurora Beam upon its owner, barely injured but completely overwhelmed by Dodrio's Tri Attack which blasted Seel over Daniel's fallen frame, crumpled.

"You - " Daniel spat dirt from his mouth as Alesha laughed wickedly. "That's cheating!"

Flapping its wings furiously, Alesha's Fearow had conveniently returned for the aftermath of the battle while Dodrio stood strong, all three heads chattering in triumph. Arms folded, Alesha watched as Daniel rushed for Seel, winded from the impact.

"Seel? Please tell me you're OK - it's my fault, I should've - "

Alesha walked up to him. "You're damn right it's your fault. Your Pokemon was in my way."

"My Pokemon was in _your_ way?" Daniel managed, still wracked with disbelief by Alesha's conduct. "I don't know how you can raise Pokemon when you're - "

Picking him up by the scruff of his neck, Alesha held him close. "Say it. Give me a reason - ah!"

Seel leapt up and bit her on the arm so that Daniel fell to the ground, while Alesha massaged her arm, not terribly in pain.

"Get lost," said Daniel, feeling stronger now. "Leave Cinnabar and we'll call it even. No sharing of prize money."

Shaking her head, Alesha turned to her Flying-type Dodrio and Fearow just as a bright red light illuminated the scene. Daniel had released Meowth from his Pokeball, sensing his Trainer's unease and picking up on Seel's combative stance, getting ready to attack.

"Hmph," Alesha smirked. "If I had Pikachu, I'd take your wimp Seel on. But another day, I promise you that."

With a great flap of wings, Fearow settled near Alesha and she climbed atop the large bird Pokemon, returning Dodrio to its Pokeball in a flash of red light.

"I'll see you and Natalie at the Pokemon League," Alesha shouted, as Fearow began to flap its wings and become airborne. "I'll defeat you both on live television!"

Soaring beyond sight, Daniel finally felt his heartbeat go back to a normal pace. Hugging Seel and Meowth close, Daniel murmured, "I promise I'll get her back for this."


	53. Natalie vs Blaine, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

Natalie entered the Gym, hoping that Daniel would win the Pokemon battle with Alesha. Heart pounding, she approached the intercom and pressed the buzzer, preparing herself for another round of questions but to her great surprise and relief, the mechanical doors slid open. She walked through to the battlefield.

Alone on his podium stood Blaine, moustache bristling as he watched Natalie ascend the podium opposite.

"I was expecting the quiz," she called, her voice echoing in the subterranean space.

"You already completed it with your friend," Blaine explained. "So you're the Water-type Trainer, huh?"

"That's correct," Natalie nodded.

"Do you intend to be the next Gym Leader of Cerulean City?" asked Blaine.

Musing, Natalie replied, "I haven't thought that far. Do Gym Leaders retire?"

"Some do. Others stay on to teach the next generation of Pokemon Trainers how to battle," Blaine chuckled. "As for myself, I intend to be the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island for a long time. Shall we begin?"

White-hot flames surrounded the battlefield. Natalie placed her four Pokeballs in the holder. Apprehensive, she selected her first and tossed it onto the battlefield.

"Go, Poliwhirl!"

Bounding forth, Poliwhirl flexed its arms to ready itself for the coming fight. Unafraid, Blaine threw his chosen Pokeball into the fray.

"Let's ride, Rapidash!"

Rapidash stomped its hard hooves into the battlefield and haughtily tossed its fiery mane.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" cried Natalie.

"Rapidash, Take Down!" Blaine shouted.

Poliwhirl's spiral had barely glowed when Rapidash cantered forth into Poliwhirl, where he sailed across the field and slammed into the bulk of Natalie's podium. Suffering recoil, Rapidash slowly slumped on its side, asleep.

"Poliwhirl!" cried Natalie, as the Water-type Pokemon managed to stand upright. "Water Gun!"

Shooting a jet of water at Rapidash, its fiery mane was doused as Blaine reached over to spray an Awakening onto Rapidash, hurt greatly by the attack.

"Poliwhirl, Bubble!"

Just as Rapidash roused, Poliwhirl fired forth a series of bubbles which lowered Rapidash's speed, harming it further but enraging it greatly.

"Rapidash, Stomp!" shouted Blaine.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" cried Natalie.

This time knowing what to expect, Rapidash leapt over the hypnotic wave and landed upon Poliwhirl, hard-as-nails hooves dealing a severe injury to Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl! Are you OK?" Natalie glanced over her podium.

"Stomp, Rapidash!" shouted Blaine.

"Hypnosis, Poliwhirl!" Natalie cried.

Blasting Rapidash with the hypnotic wave too late, Rapidash managed to stomp on Poliwhirl again and further its existing wound. Slumping to the battlefield again, Rapidash fell asleep.

"Poliwhirl, I'm not letting you get hurt further! Return!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, red light flashing bright. She selected her second of four Pokeballs remaining as Blaine reached for his Awakening. "Go, Horsea!"

Bouncing forth, Horsea's eyes widened at the sleek, sleeping figure of Rapidash and sucked in its breath.

"Smokescreen, Horsea!" cried Natalie.

Horsea released a spurt of ink upon the horse Pokemon which clung to its pristine fur and prevented Blaine's Awakening from taking effect. Tasting triumph, Natalie cried, "Finish it! Water Gun, Horsea!"

Blaine watched in amusement as Horsea directed a jet of water towards Rapidash, partly washing away the Smokescreen but rendering it close to unconscious.

"Return, Rapidash!" demanded Blaine, holding out his Pokeball. Fiery mane and red light flashed momentarily to leave Horsea on the battlefield alone, glowing.

"Nice job, Horsea!" smiled Natalie. "Oh! Horsea, you're - "

"Evolving?" asked Blaine. "It cleaned up your Poliwhirl's leftovers!"

Horsea glowed and changed shape, evolving into Seadra with a sharp trill of pride, with a larger body, sharper fins and a longer tail which curled.

"My Seadra is strong," smiled Natalie. "Perhaps it is my love for Pokemon which helps them to learn."

Brow raised, Blaine selected his second Pokeball. "Perhaps. You may be a good teacher, but I am an excellent battler! Go, Ninetales!"

Ninetales purred as its many tails unfurled in a ferocious fashion, utterly beautiful. Distracted, Natalie watched it.

"Seadra, Bubblebeam!" cried Natalie, snapping to her senses.

"Ninetales, Quick Attack!" shouted Blaine.

As Seadra shot forth a surge of bubbles, Ninetales disappeared into thin air and avoided the barrage. Cautious, Seadra glanced about -

"Seadra, Smokescreen!" cried Natalie.

Seadra directed ink from its mouth in a sweeping fashion across the battlefield. Reappearing, Ninetales tripped on the ink and stumbled, but managed to leap for Seadra and tackle it across the field, close to the fiery barrier.

"Seadra!" cried Natalie, as Ninetales leapt for an ink-free spot, paws stained. "Water Gun!"

"Ninetales, Confuse Ray!" shouted Blaine.

Ninetales emitted a ghostly echo that resounded amid the roaring fire, while Seadra shot a jet of water at Ninetales, who cried in pain.

Suffering from confusion, Seadra stumbled into the barrier of fire and leapt back in fright, not greatly damaged but suffering burns on its body.

"No!" Natalie was close to tears, seeing Seadra so helpless. "Return, Seadra!"

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" shouted Blaine.

Ninetales' burst of flame incinerated the surrounding ink and blasted through the empty projection of Seadra, safely absorbed into red light within the Pokeball.

"Your Water Pokemon are becoming a nuisance!" Blaine called, from atop his podium. "My Ninetales will take them down!"

Losing hope, Natalie glanced at her remaining two Pokeballs. Squirtle was a Water-type Pokemon, so his attacks would be effective against Ninetales. But though Butterfree would be susceptible to Fire-type attacks, she held a secret weapon...

"Come on, then!" cried Blaine.

Determined, Natalie threw her third Pokeball into the fray. "I choose Butterfree!"

Soaring forth, Butterfree could not have been more fearful of the surrounding flames and of Ninetales, who purred contentedly at this easy prey.

"The heat must be going to your head!" shouted Blaine. "Unless the smoke's clouding my vision, that's a Butterfree!"

"It is," said Natalie bravely. "Don't doubt her for a second. Ready, Butterfree?"

Puffing up her chest in pride, Butterfree nodded and glared at Ninetales.

"Let's show this Butterfree how hot our flame burns!" shouted Blaine. "Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" cried Natalie, heart pounding.

Ninetales burst flame from its mouth which narrowly missed Butterfree, who soared and ducked to avoid the trajectory as she released shining powder onto the battlefield. Wincing as the heat came close, Butterfree returned to Natalie's side as Ninetales fell asleep.

"Good job, Butterfree!" Natalie tightly gripped the podium, her jaw sore from clenching her teeth. "Confusion!"

Suddenly still and glowing brightly, Butterfree released a telekinetic force that knocked the sleeping Ninetales back a few paces. Clutching his Awakening, Blaine began to administer it to his Fire-type.

"Gust, Butterfree!" shouted Natalie.

Flapping its wings fiercely, Butterfree conjured a cyclone which blew the spray bottle's liquids in the opposite direction and slightly injuring Ninetales.

"Nice tactics, Butterfree, n - " Natalie paled. "NO! BUTTERFREE!"

The butterfly Pokemon wailed in fear as its tornado had sucked up the surrounding flame, absorbing it into the swirling mass where Butterfree was centered. Trapping in the flaming vortex, Natalie held out her Pokeball and in a flash of red light, returned the immeasurably injured Butterfree inside.

Sweat pouring off her forehead from the heat and stress, Natalie slumped her shoulders in relief. "That was close."

Blaine made to spray the remaining contents of his Awakening onto Ninetales, who began to stir. Flushed, Natalie held close her fourth and final Pokeball.

"I'm counting on you, Squirtle - we're all counting on you!" Natalie tossed the Pokeball into the battlefield. "Let's win this match!"

Squirtle bounded forth, hidden within his turtle shell as he materialised and spinning through the air, only to emerge once he had slowed upon the ground, peeking out.

"Ninetales, take out that turtle! Quick Attack!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Suffering confusion from Butterfree's earlier attack, Ninetales bit itself in confusion as Squirtle's jet of water bowled it over. Shivering and in great injury, Blaine cursed loudly as he returned the fox Pokemon into its Pokeball.

"It's so hot up here," Natalie said to herself, fanning her face with her hand. "Two down; one to go, Blaine!"

"Don't think for a second you've had me beat!" raged Blaine, face beet-red. He tossed his third and final Pokeball into the fray. "Show 'em who's boss, Arcanine!"

Growling ferociously, Arcanine was a sight among the flames with its crimson fur, black stripes and snarling gaze.

"Arcanine, Take Down!" shouted Blaine.

"Squirtle," cried Natalie. "Withdraw!"

Hiding into his shell, Arcanine was a blur as it charged across the battlefield and tackled Squirtle through the air and into Natalie's podium. Slightly hurt, Squirtle emerged with a dazed expression on his face while Arcanine winced, suffering recoil. Facing each other in a stand off, both Trainers were quick to order,

"Arcanine, Take Down!"

"Squirtle - "

But Squirtle had launched himself forward, head glowing as tackled Arcanine who launched forward into the ruckus. Flailing throughout the battlefield, Arcanine suffered recoil from its Take Down attack as it tried to stand, greatly injured by the impromptu Skull Bash.

"Water Gun!" cried Natalie.

"Roar!" shouted Blaine.

Squirtle was unaffected by Arcanine's feral roar and drenched the Fire-type Pokemon head to toe with a jet of water. Growling in pain, Arcanine could barely stand and disappeared into red light, subsumed into the Pokeball where Blaine stood silent, expression hidden.

"Squirtle! We won!" Jumping up and down in joy, Natalie could not conceal her excitement, laboured though she was with the exertions of worry and flush of heat and sweat that drenched her body.

Slowly, the flames surrounding the battlefield began to die down. Natalie ran down from the podium, chest heaving as Squirtle ran to meet her, quite injured and she swept him up in a hug, spinning him around the battlefield until she realised he was already dizzy from the battle's exertions.

"Sorry, Squirtle," Natalie apologised, holding out his Pokeball. "I'll let you rest."

Blaine walked forward, watching as the flashing red light disappeared and Natalie approached further. Almost sullenly, he handed over the Volcanobadge.

"Thank you, Blaine," Natalie smiled wide as she held the shiny Badge in her hand. Glancing up at him, she added, "When I first began my journey, I had a Type advantage over the Pewter Gym Leader, Brock; but since then, I have had to learn to rely on my Pokemon's alternative strengths and tactics to win. Watching you battle, I now better understand how Pokemon with a Type disadvantage towards their opponent can learn to adapt and change to the situation. Most notably, your Pokemon's speed is difficult to directly combat."

Blaine smiled slightly. "I underestimated you. Not as a Trainer - I knew your Water-types would be a handful, and I thought you were on your wits' end when you sent out your Butterfree - but as a person, to empathise with your defeated opponent and not remain superior. Just before you entered my Gym, I faced a girl not dissimilar to yourself in appearance but the opposite in personality, who got more angry the closer she came to defeat. It spurred her on to victory."

Paying utmost attention, Natalie nodded. "She's my older sister."

"Well," Blaine continued, not too taken aback. "She demonstrated an uncanny knack for bringing out the worst in people. What her Pokemon lack in aptitude, she settles the score by undermining the Trainer's spirit and reducing their willpower. Naturally, I am old and wise enough not to succumb to such low cunning, but I fear she uses that passive aggression in an everyday battle of wills."

"She's very stubborn," added Natalie grimly. "She never gives up, especially when backed into a corner. I hope she didn't trouble you too much."

"I am no longer troubled by her actions. Her Pokemon are strengthened by her indomitable aggression and she won the Badge, however merited. I am glad to see that her undue influence has not rubbed off on you, in fact; by undergoing such harsh treatment as her younger sibling, you are all the more sympathetic towards other victims of bullying."

Glowing, Natalie set aside her pleasure and continued, "I like to help where I can, Blaine."

* * *

After the battle with Alesha, Daniel returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and headed back up the coast, the bitter taste in his mouth as he walked towards the Pokemon Center. As he passed the Gym, he regretted not being able to watch Natalie battle Blaine, feeling like he had abandoned her when she had been there to cheer him on.

Entering the Pokemon Center, Daniel approached the nurse and placed his four Pokeballs in the tray.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Thank you - " the nurse turned to Chansey, who wore a neatly ironed white cap with the red cross symbol for health upon it. "Chansey, could you heal this Trainer's Pokemon for me?"

Nodding happily, Chansey took the tray and placed the Pokeballs in the machine, where they glowed with a bright light.

"Did you just return from battling our Gym Leader, Blaine?" inquired the nurse politely.

Stiffly, Daniel nodded.

"To a satisfactory conclusion, I hope?"

Managing the smallest of smiles, the nurse nodded and took the tray of healed Pokeballs from Chansey, who bowed.

"Thank you for visiting the Pokemon Center!"

Morosely, though he tried to hide it, Daniel turned for the exit. He tried to abolish his negative thinking by refocusing on the prowess of his own Pokemon, who despite the interruption near the end, had battled with gusto and timing. He felt proud of them and of himself, though now he knew to be more cautious from now on.

He almost bumped into Natalie as he exited, who was joyous by contrast but immediately became concerned when Daniel's face fell.

"What - what's happened?" Natalie gestured to a pair of vacant seats facing the waiting queue of Trainers before the nurse. She had not seen Alesha upon the coastline and knew if Daniel looked this sad, her sister had done something to make him so. "Tell me. Did Alesha - "

"What could she have done?" Daniel replied, almost fiercely. "There's a running list? She's a piece of work, I can tell you that."

Daniel felt guilty for blatantly lambasting Natalie's sister, whom he barely knew other than this one incident but Natalie nodded, not out of obedient acquiescence to his feelings but because she personally understood, having had been a witness to Alesha's irresponsible actions growing up and often the unfortunate recipient of them.

"Did she - did she beat you?" Natalie hesitated, knowing her older sister had strong Pokemon, but so did Daniel.

Breaking into a smile, Daniel shook his head in disbelief as Natalie watched him in surprise, not expecting the reaction.

"I beat her," said Daniel bitterly, recounting point-for-point the action as it had unfolded, as if he could've prevented what had happened near the end.

Natalie listened intently, her curiosity growing as Daniel described the clash between his and Alesha's remaining Pokemon, Seel and Dodrio.

"Dodrio was on its last legs, so I told Seel to finish it off with Aurora Beam, but - " Daniel placed his head in his hands, not overwhelmed by emotion, merely stressed now that he had recounted the tale. He glanced up and continued, "This Fearow came out of nowhere and - "

"No," Natalie replied. "Don't tell me - "

"Seel's Aurora Beam would've been effective against either Flying-type, so I told Seel to aim for Fearow, thinking Dodrio was out of action. Boy, was I wrong. Not only did Fearow's Mirror Move rebound the Aurora Beam upon Seel; but in tandem, Dodrio released a Tri Beam attack that knocked Seel out of action."

Greatly upset, Natalie cried, "Ugh!" and began pacing about the room, shoulders heaving with fury and attracting more than a few stares from waiting Trainers. Trying to control herself, she sat down, furiously fidgeting.

"My Seel would've won," Daniel implored, as though he needed Natalie to know that despite Alesha's foul play, he could still hold his own in front of a girl who had emasculated him.

They sat in silence for a while. Natalie thought she had it bad, but seeing Alesha's actions harm those closest to her made her mad, it really did.

"She didn't demand prize money, did she?" asked Natalie suddenly.

Daniel shook his head. "We never got to that. I think after the verbal abuse, she would've got round to it - but having glimpsed the real side to her, I took the initiative of releasing Meowth from his Pokeball. Against her Dodrio and Fearow, I think it's fair to say Meowth and Seel would've been too much trouble for her to dispatch."

Natalie nodded. Alesha was stubborn to win, but not stupid enough to put herself in a place where she would have to own up to her actions.

Slowly, she revealed from her pocket the glint that was the Volcanobadge. Daniel's face broke into a wide grin.

"You won? Nice job!" Daniel cried, previous torment forgotten. "Tell me all about it. I hate that I wasn't there."

"Well, for one thing, my Horsea evolved... " Natalie began, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the sea, Amy's hands were frozen, holding tightly onto Goldeen. Cinnabar Island was but a speck in the distance. She felt her pulse increase, wondering what challenges lay ahead.

"Almost there!" cried Connie. Like a legion, the many swimmers formed an escort which had taken them safely across the sea. There were only a few Tentacool to be seen, preferring to attack stragglers in the night.

Amy was fatigued from the long trip. It had been bliss at first, to enjoy the sights and smells that the open sea had to offer. But come late afternoon, her stomach rumbled with hunger and she was tired, wanting a long rest before she challenged the Gym Leader. Amy stroked Goldeen without risking her grip, glad the Water Pokemon had held up for so long.

Not until a few minutes later did Cinnabar Island come into full sight. Though it was a small town, perched on the sea it looked like a carefree place to live.

"We're here! Woo-hoo!" cried Connie, as the Water Pokemon swam up onto the coast, and everyone disembarked onto the hard, stony shore.

Amy stretched her limbs, glad to be on dry land. She saw the other swimmers congratulating their seaborne Pokemon and returning them into their Pokeballs.

"Thank you, Goldeen," Amy's foot banged into a stone as she walked forward, biting down on her tongue to restrain the profanity. Goldeen blinked in assent as Natalie patted the wet, smooth fish Pokemon.

"Hey, Amy!" cried a voice from afar. It was the girl who had lent Goldeen to Amy so that she could travel to Cinnabar. "How did you like the trip?"

Gratefully, Amy smiled. "Exhausting. Your Goldeen is very competent."

"We're heading to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon, then swimming out again to battle some Trainers in these parts. Do you want to come along?"

"I would like that, but no, thank you. I should find a bed to sleep in or else I'll be as dazed as a Slowpoke."

"OK," the girl smiled widely, hugging her Goldeen and returning it inside its Pokeball. "I'll see you around. Thanks for coming!"

"Thank you for including me," Amy nodded. "Tell Connie I say hi."

Fetching her three Pokeballs out of her backpack, Amy released Growlithe, Cubone and Nidorina into their new environment.

"Here we are, guys," Amy smiled as they rushed forth for a pat. She retrieved a screwed-up packet of Poketreats from her bag, distributing them as equitably as could be managed in the mad rush to get their share first. "Cubone! That's Growlithe's; don't be greedy."

Walking up the coast, Amy shivered despite the warm breeze and fetched a long-sleeved jumper out of her bag to wear over the swim top and shorts she resolved to return to the girl when she saw her next. Amy had enjoyed the efficiencies of sharing a room with others and splitting the bill that she had done in Fuchsia, but understood that though Connie and her friends were welcoming, their topics of conversation would be limited because Amy did not have that much in common with them other than Pokemon.

Having friends for friends' sake was good, but Amy preferred meeting others with whom she shared interests. Though training her Pokemon was her chief focus, especially while collecting Badges to take on the Pokemon League; her adventure through Kanto so far had emboldened her to meet people from all walks of life. If she won the Pokemon League, the prize money would go far to alleviate her current mindset of impoverishment and instability.

Having become used to wearing clothes for comfort rather than style, leaving her face bare of make up and her hair flowing loosely over her shoulders, Amy was more relaxed and down-to-earth; while before, she was rigid and on edge with the effort of maintaining a flawless façade. There was something to be said for just letting your worries go, even if that became a more trying task than winning the Pokemon League with a freshly caught Magikarp.


	54. Storytelling

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

Having crossed the ocean to reach Cinnabar Island at last, Amy entered the Pokemon Center and could not have been more surprised to see Daniel and Natalie, seated by themselves around a coffee table, deep in conversation. Venturing forth with a burst of optimism, Amy announced,

"You two are never far away, are you?"

Glancing up, their faces broke into wide smiles and they embraced, albeit hesitantly from Daniel who sort of awkwardly patted Amy on the back. Breaking off, Daniel and Natalie noted Amy's tan, healthy complexion and body language much more at ease. Used to seeing her stiff and unrelenting, they relaxed and devolved into a narrative where topics were tossed back and forth with congruity.

After healing her Pokemon, Amy followed Daniel and Natalie out onto Cinnabar Island, the afternoon sun shining bright. Together as one, they released their Pokemon in bright flashes of red light from their Pokeballs, just under a dozen additional members to their party. They headed for the coast, where Seel and Natalie's Water-type Pokemon rushed for the shallows, padding happily, diving and splashing each other.

Settling upon the hard shore of the coast, putting on warmer clothing for the breeze which gave them goosebumps, the three of them recounted what had happened since they had parted ways in Fuchsia City.

Daniel began with his recitation of the journey across the sea from Fuchsia City to Cinnabar Island.

"Natalie and I got on the ship with that rude sailor, do you remember, Natalie?"

"I remember," smiled Natalie indulgently.

"Anyway, we get trapped in this storm and all these Tentacool and one massive Tentacruel come surging forth to attack - "

"No way," paled Amy. "Surely with all the Trainers aboard - "?

"Most of them didn't have Water Pokemon," Daniel admitted. "One had a Hypno, but its Psychic attacks nearly knocked us over and the Tentacool took it down. Another girl had a Pidgeotto, so Natalie released her Butterfree and the two made a compelling duo."

"So what happened then?" asked Amy, rapt with attention.

"We seemed to have the advantage, what with my Seel and Natalie's Squirtle, Poliwhirl and Horsea - well, Seadra now, as you can see - but then the Tentacruel knocked into the ship and sent Natalie overboard!"

"Oh, Natalie! How horrible!" cried Amy.

"Yeah," continued Daniel. "All of us are scrambling for dear life, the Water Pokemon are across the other side and none of us can help Natalie. Then she goes out of sight and - well - we thought a Tentacool had got you."

"I passed out, that's all I remember, shouting voices and flailing Tentacool - "

"Yeah," interrupted Daniel. "So we're back to fighting the Tentacool, trying to convince that useless sailor to turn around, but he manages to hightail it outta there - "

"Of course, at the time," said Natalie gently. "The sailor reasoned it was better to save as many lives as possible, than risk going back for me and everyone drowning. But when - "

"When we got back to Cinnabar," interrupted Daniel smoothly, as though there had been no interruption to his monologue. "The sailor was stern - he said he wasn't going back, and that was it. Luckily, I was in the Pokemon Center and guess who comes at that exact time - Lorelei of the Elite Four!"

"Really?" asked Amy, enthralled. "The Lorelei?"

Nodding avidly, Daniel continued, "As you saw during the Indigo League finals, she has a host of Water- and Ice-type Pokemon that were more than suited to rescuing Natalie. I didn't know if she was OK but I impressed upon Lorelei the situation, and she agreed."

"You saw her Pokemon?" asked Amy. "What were they?"

"Umm," Daniel paused for only a second, perfect recall for certain events. "Dewgong, Slowbro and Lapras. We rode together atop the Lapras, while one of the girls from the trip across the sea sent out her Pidgeotto to scout for Natalie ahead of us. Eventually, the Pidgeotto tracked Natalie to the Seafoam Islands, so we headed there and took her back from the clutches of the deep."

"Sounds like you've had a very productive sea trip," Amy muttered, for lack of anything to say. "I can't imagine how scary that must've been. My Pokemon wouldn't have been able to help aboard that ship - well, maybe Nidorina with her Poison Sting. But Natalie, how did you survive?"

Weakly smiling, Natalie inhaled and recollected the experience.

"I won't pretend it wasn't scary. When I woke up, I was lying in a muddy pool of water inside a dank, dark cave with no food, warmth or shelter. Later I would find out I was stuck in the Seafoam Islands, but that wouldn't have made any difference during my predicament. Of the Pokemon I had on my person, I only retained Butterfree - she was hurt during the battle with the Tentacool, while the others were battling in the ocean. Once I gathered my bearings, Butterfree used her supersonic waves to detect presence in place of illumination and led me throughout the cave."

"Were there wild Pokemon in there?" asked Amy, goosebumps on her skin not just from the sea breeze.

Natalie nodded. "There were Krabby and Shellder, nothing too serious besides those damn Zubat - I swear - but at one point, I got lost from Butterfree when I tripped and fell into a current, down a small waterfall and into another chamber. I managed to hold on for dear life on one of those hard, pointy things that stick up out of a cave and pull myself to safety. I tried to look for Butterfree, but I couldn't see where we had gotten separated, it was pitch black darkness. I saw some moonlight from a hole in the cavern ceiling, thinking I could climb up like a rock wall but - but I wasn't alone."

Amy watched her, wide-eyed.

"There was a bird Pokemon roosting there, except it was glittering blue and way bigger than a Fearow - "

"What was it?" asked Amy, unable to help interrupting.

Natalie and Daniel glanced at each other.

"It was an Articuno," whispered Natalie.

Silence, but for the sighing of the waves on the coast.

"A what?" asked Amy, confused. "I've never heard of that before."

Deftly, Natalie retrieved the glittering blue feather from her bag. Amy held her breath, hand to her heart.

"Wow," she admired. "But if - is Articuno rare?"

Nodding, Natalie continued, "We would later find out - well, by we, I mean me, because nobody believed me at all until we had a scientist examine the feather - that it belonged to Articuno, one of the legendary bird trio. Articuno is of ice, Zapdos of electricity and Moltres of fire."

"A legendary Pokemon?" asked Amy, her voice hushed. "That's incredible! But how did you get away from it?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Natalie laughed. "I was scared out of my wits. Obviously, as a legendary Pokemon it must've been used to have being tracked for capture from Trainers who wanted it as a trophy, or as a powerful Pokemon. But I just wanted to get out of there! I'll later admit it would be nice to have it hang around, but anyway, it must've sensed that I didn't come on bad terms, only by chance, and it lowered its back so that I could hop on - "

"No way!" laughed Amy, rapturous. Her latent enthusiasm that seemed to burst so much more often now lightened Daniel and Natalie's spirits.

"That was the good part of my getting stuck in the cave," Natalie took a deep breath. "From somewhere deep in the cave, a Trainer rushed forward just as I had got onto the Articuno's back. He must've been tracking the legendary bird, 'cos he accused me of taking it first. He released an Electabuzz - "

"Electabuzz?" asked Amy.

"It's a Thunder-type," Daniel was quick to explain.

Nodding, Amy turned back to Natalie, who continued, "Articuno uses Ice attacks, but the problem was that Electabuzz's Thunder-type attacks were especially damaging to Articuno, who is a dual Ice/Flying-type. The Articuno took flight with me atop it, but the Thunder attack electrified us - and I can tell you, I felt like I was dead. We both crashed to the cavern floor, utterly spent when the Electabuzz used a Thunder Wave to paralyse Articuno and the Trainer threw an Ultra Ball at it."

"He - he captured it!" said Amy, shocked. "And he attacked you!"

"The Articuno managed to escape from the Ultra Ball, which as you can imagine pleased the rogue Trainer not a bit. I found a Paralyz Heal and managed to heal Articuno of paralysis, and I hopped on the Articuno's back. Electabuzz tried another Thunder, but the Articuno blew a sort of Mist that threw his vision off and the Electric attack missed, just as the Articuno flew through the hole in the cave and up into the night sky."

Completely at ease, Amy sat back on her hands and said, "Wow! That's amazing, Natalie."

"I thought the Articuno might fly me back to safe land, but it was severely hurt. It dropped me on a patch of dry land outside the cave, sang in its Pokemon language to locate Butterfree, who flew out to find me, and then Articuno took flight after I gave it a Potion, leaving behind this feather."

They all glanced at it, beyond value or measure.

"A few hours later, Butterfree returned from scouting to report company on the way. I saw Daniel on a Lapras and the rest - you already know." smiled Natalie.

"That's pretty cool," admitted Amy, recounting her own adventures by comparison. "I had no life or death experiences, but I did win the Marshbadge from Sabrina!"

"Oh, let's have a look!" implored Natalie, as Amy opened her Badge case and they saw the round, gold Badge in the sixth slot. "Daniel won the Volcanobadge yesterday, and I challenged Blaine - the Gym Leader - today, and won my Badge, too. So we've all got six Badges!"

"What was battling Sabrina like?" asked Daniel, who certainly did not want to recount the Pokemon battle with Alesha, nor the crippling aftermath.

Musing, Amy replied, "She's certainly special. She's a telepath - she can read minds - and she uses Psychic-type Pokemon."

"So she gets inside your head?" asked Daniel, alarmed. He had quite enough of that from Alesha.

"Not in a bad way," Amy admitted. "Well, you've got to be strong. She told me that above all else, a Trainer must have the willpower to persevere. Essentially, battling her is as simple as facing the truths she extracts from your mind."

"Well, I've got her beat, then," Natalie rolled her eyes. "There's nothing I'm holding back!"

"Yeah, Natalie," grinned Daniel. "You're completely honest!"

Privately, Amy thought this was a reflection on her being dishonest, but questioned whether she was being unjustly defensive and harsh on herself. Daniel lacked guile and was so openly trusting he lacked any skill of manipulation.

"There's another Gym in Saffron I came across, but it isn't recognised as an official one, not by Pokemon League standards, anyway. It's called the Fighting Dojo and they obviously use Fighting-type Pokemon. I found it good practice before I challenged Sabrina."

"That's good to know," Natalie turned to Daniel. "If Sabrina's as difficult as you say, we'll need all the practice we can get. Say, how did you get to Fuchsia?"

Skipping the part where she indulged in introspection with Connie and her friends, Amy replied, "I met a group of swimmers, and together we rode on Water Pokemon across the sea to get here. I borrowed a Goldeen from this girl - actually, these swim clothes, too - and I'm glad to say we didn't run into any attacking Tentacool, perhaps because it was during the day or else too damaged by the ship battle you recounted."

"That sounds about right. So, you're about to face the Gym Leader, are you?" asked Natalie.

"Actually, I was going to find an inn at which to stay. I need a lie-down," replied Amy. "So I'll probably face him tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Daniel smiled. "We weren't sure how to get back across the sea, now that the ship that took us here is wrecked. But if what you say is true - that Tentacool don't attack during the day - then we can ride our Water Pokemon back!"

Getting to their feet, Daniel and Natalie led Amy towards the only inn on the island. They checked in and secured a room for the three of them. It had a shared bathroom, one bedroom with two separate single beds, and a couch in the living room which extended into a bed, where Daniel would sleep to give the girls privacy.

After a quick trip to the Pokemart, Amy returned with a few supplies bought for Daniel and Natalie with their borrowed money, including a Town Map of which Natalie's had been waterlogged in the Seafoam Islands.

"You know," said Amy, watching Daniel prepare dinner and Natalie feed the Pokemon in separate bowls. "I read the Town Map and Pallet Town isn't too far north of here."

Slowly, Daniel glanced towards Amy, then to Natalie.

"That's a great idea!" he said. "We'll do that after you battle the Gym Leader, Amy."

"But - why after?" asked Amy, confused. "It's probably best you leave in peak daylight hours - "

"He means we'll take you along," Natalie rolled her eyes at Daniel, turning to Amy. "After facing Blaine, the only Gym you'll have left is Viridian, right? We can all go together - there's enough Water Pokemon between us."

Throat tight with emotion - Amy hated that it came more easily and smoother now, she patted her hair and nodded. "That'd be great, guys. Thanks heaps."

* * *

The next day, the three of them checked out of the inn, splitting the bill three ways. They were experiencing an increase in the amount of prize money they received from Gym Leaders as they gained more Badges, so they were becoming more comfortable with spending on Super Potions and Full Heals.

Amy had headed to the coast, to catch Connie and her friends before they departed for another day of training their Water Pokemon out at sea. She returned the swim top and shorts with grateful thanks, having washed them in the laundry facilities provided by the inn and waved goodbye as they set off into the sun.

After healing her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Amy found Daniel and Natalie waiting by the entrance to the Cinnabar Gym.

"Thanks for waiting for me," she winced against the bright sunlight.

"No problem."

Natalie smiled. Daniel walked ahead to hold open the door for them. Amy was so happy that she had found two people she could absolutely rely upon in this world.


	55. Amy vs Blaine, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

Amy, Daniel and Natalie entered the Cinnabar Gym, where electronic gates guarded further passage and an intercom hung on the wall. Amy walked towards it and depressed the buzzer.

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Gym," intoned the cool voice, as overheard the surveillance camera swivelled. "Before entering, you must answer three consecutive questions without failing. If you do, you will be required to wait one week before the next battle."

"One week - "!

Natalie placed her hand gently on Amy's arm. "It's OK. We'll help; we've done this before."

"The questions probably won't be the same, though," said Daniel, turning to Natalie.

"I wasn't asked the questions when I battled earlier today," Natalie replied. "We answered them together."

"First question," intoned the cool voice. Amy stiffened, while Daniel and Natalie listened closely. "What are the four Pokemon which evolve using a Moon Stone?"

"Nidorino, Nidorina," said Amy bitterly, remembering her own that had been stolen. "Two others, um - "

"Jigglypuff," provided Natalie helpfully.

"And Clefairy!" said Daniel.

"Well done," intoned the voice. "Second question: what are the names of the three prehistoric Pokemon displayed in the Pewter Museum of Science?"

All three filled with dread. None of them had visited the museum when they had been in Pewter City.

"I know this!" said Natalie, screwing up her face in concentration. "Come on, Daniel! We went there on a class trip, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel was forcing himself to remember facts which just would not arrive. "I can't think - "

"Twenty seconds," intoned the voice.

"Aerodactyl for one!" cried Amy, remembering one of the Pokemon Lance had used against Gary Oak. "But how is it prehistoric if - "

"Omanyte!" cried Natalie, all of a sudden. "The second Pokemon is Omanyte!"

"There's a laboratory on Cinnabar which revives prehistoric fossils," Daniel explained. "Lance is the only one to have found a fossil."

"Ten seconds," intoned the voice.

"Oh, what's the name of the last one?" Natalie jumped and up down. "It starts with..."

"It looks like..." Daniel moved his hands as though he were drawing a samurai sword. "It has two scythes on either hand - "

"That's the evolved form! I'm thinking of the... "

"Kabuto! That's it!" Daniel snapped to life.

"Aerodactyl, Omanyte and Kabuto!" cried Amy.

"Well done," intoned the voice, as everyone's shoulders slumped in relief. "Third and final question: what is the shared Type weakness of a dual Grass/Psychic type, such as Exeggutor?"

"Psychic?" asked Amy, turning to Daniel and Natalie. "What are Psychic Pokemon weak to?"

"I was hoping you'd know," Natalie offered a weak smile. "You defeated Sabrina!"

"Twenty seconds," intoned the voice.

Immediately they began to feel the heat.

"Well, it could be Ghost," said Daniel. "But we need one that Grass-types are weak to, too."

"OK, let's refocus," said Amy. "What are all the weaknesses of Grass-types and let's start from there."

"Bug, Flying, Fire, Poison and Ice," Daniel said proudly, off by heart. "We can strike Poison-type off the list, since they're weak to Psychic attacks."

"Ten seconds," intoned the voice.

"Uh, um," Natalie danced a jig on one foot, anxious.

"It's not Fire-type or Ice-type," said Amy, remembering her Growlithe's battle with Sabrina's Abra, and her Nidorina's battle with Sabrina's Mr. Mime.

"Five seconds," intoned the voice.

"Bug! Bug!" shouted Amy, in desperation. "I don't have a damn clue but I'll go with Bug!"

Silence as Amy's chest heaved and Natalie mopped her brow and Daniel wracked his brain.

"That is correct," intoned the voice, to great relief. "Both Grass- and Psychic-type Pokemon are susceptible to Bug-type attacks."

"Well, that's something you don't learn every day!" Natalie's eyes lit up with a smile. "Does your Weepinbell know any Bug-type attacks? Maybe my Butterfree - "

"Shh!" Amy watched as the electronic doors slid open. Tentatively, she stepped forward.

* * *

Amy ascended the podium, glancing out at the barren, desolate battlefield. Daniel and Natalie stood spectator on either side of the podium, gasping in fright as the familiar white-hot flames surrounded the room, beginning the inferno.

"I see why the Gym Leader uses Fire-types," Amy delicately mopped her brow, taking off her woollen jumper. "The heat is ridiculous - "

She stopped as she noticed Blaine ascend the podium opposite.

"Who are you to stand the heat, challenger?" Blaine demanded.

"I am Amy, to battle you for the Volcanobadge," she cried.

"Well, you can certainly try. I am Blaine," he announced. "The Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island! I use Fire-type Pokemon."

"My first Pokemon was a Fire-type," Amy called. "If you can beat my Pokemon, I might show you how he fights."

"Feisty!" Blaine called, sweeping his arms in a wide arc to indicate the battlefield. "But you'll find that I reign here and the flames consume all!"

Amy placed her three Pokeballs in the holder, selecting her first and tossing it into the fray.

"Go, Cubone!"

Unafraid of the surrounding flames, Cubone ran forth into the battlefield, waving its bone club in the air. Blaine threw his chosen Pokeball into the battlefield, spilling forth with bright red light.

"Ninetales, go!"

Ninetales sprang forth on all paws, showing no fear as it stared down at Cubone.

"Cubone, Bonemerang!" cried Amy.

"Ninetales, Confuse Ray!" shouted Blaine.

Ninetales emitted a ghostly aura as Cubone swung the bone club in an arc towards Ninetales, the projectile spinning wildly as it hit Ninetales not once, but spun back to hit her again from the rear. Cubone, suffering confusion, leapt to catch the bone club which spun back towards him, but tripped on his tail and suffered slight damage.

"No way!" cried Blaine, as Ninetales struggled to stand, close to unconsciousness.

"Cubone! Bone Club!" Amy shouted.

"Ninetales, Quick Attack!" demanded Blaine.

As Ninetales disappeared into thin air, Cubone spun on the spot and swung its bone club into empty air, not at all sure what it was doing. Ninetales reappeared and rammed into Cubone's side, sending him flailing to the ground.

"Nice work, Ninetales!" said Blaine, though he noticed his Fire-type's critical state of health. He held out his Pokeball. "Return, Ninetales!"

Cubone staggered to his feet, shaking off the confusion as Ninetales disappeared in a flash of red light.

"I'm taking out your Pokemon faster than anticipated, Blaine," said Amy.

"We'll see about that!" Blaine selected his second Pokeball, throwing it into the air. "Go, Rapidash!"

Cantering forth, Rapidash stomped its foot in a display of aggression as Cubone blinked back, wielding its bone club threateningly.

"Rapidash, Take Down!" shouted Blaine.

"Cubone, Bonemerang!" cried Amy.

Cubone had just thrown the bone club when Rapidash crashed into him, sending the Ground-type sprawled against Amy's podium. Suffering recoil, Rapidash's sudden burst of speed had allowed her to dodge the first hit but when the bone club soared back, it bashed into Rapidash's haunch as Cubone leapt to grab it.

"Stomp, Rapidash!" yelled Blaine.

"Cubone," cried Amy. "Bone Club!"

Rapidash was faster - a blur as her hoof knocked Cubone sideways, greatly injured. Cantering back to Blaine's side of the field, Amy held out her Pokeball, flashing with red light.

"Cubone, return!"

Blaine chuckled from atop his podium as Amy selected which one of two remaining Pokeballs she should use.

"Not too bad, eh? You'll have to be faster than that to take my Rapidash down!" roared Blaine.

Amy chose a Pokeball and tossed it onto the field.

"Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina growled as she landed on the battlefield, staring at Rapidash in disdain as the fiery horse Pokemon responded with equal haughty fervour.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!" cried Blaine.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" shouted Amy.

Rapidash shot forth a bright burst of flame as Nidorina fired poison barbs from its mouth. Whinnying in pain, though not poisoned, Rapidash watched as Nidorina was sucked up into the vortex of flame which consumed the Poison-type Pokemon, slamming her on the battlefield upon its apex.

"Nidorina!" cried Amy. "Fury Swipes!"

"Rapidash, Take Down!" shouted Blaine.

Rapidash charged into Nidorina, sending her rolling her across the field so that she stopped just at the barrier of white-hot flame. Greatly injured, Nidorina nonetheless leapt for Rapidash who was distracted by suffering recoil.

"Bite, Nidorina!" cried Amy.

Nidorina crashed into Rapidash, tumbling to the ground as she delivered a hefty bite to the horse Pokemon's hindquarters. Whinnying in pain, Rapidash kicked out at Nidorina with a Stomp attack but Nidorina evaded, leaping into the air and landing upon Rapidash's fallen frame, delivering the Fury Swipes that she had prevented from using before.

"Rapidash!" shouted Blaine.

Crumpling in pain, Nidorina leapt up into the air but landed on empty ground, nothing but flashing red light as Blaine held out his Pokeball to return Rapidash inside.

"Not bad," Blaine mopped his brow of sweat. "You've fought well, and I can respect that. But I am not to be taken lightly - and nor are my Pokemon! Go, Arcanine!"

Ferocious, Arcanine pawed the ground and stared down Nidorina, hackles raised.

"Fire Blast, Arcanine!"

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

Nidorina opened her mouth and fired poison barbs which were mostly consumed by the five-pronged blast of fire which knocked Nidorina against Amy's podium, utterly down for the count. Wincing in pain, Arcanine suffered little injury though he was poisoned.

"Nidorina, return!" Amy held out her Pokeball so that Nidorina disappeared safely inside. She selected her third and final Pokeball, hoping he made the cut. "Go, my great Growlithe!"

Materialising mid-air, Growlithe bounded forth towards Arcanine as Blaine reached for an Antidote to administer to his Fire-type's ailment.

"Arcanine, Roar!" declared Blaine. "Show that Growlithe who's boss!"

"Be brave, Growlithe! Take Down!" screamed Amy.

Wincing at the pain of poison, Arcanine roared ferociously at Growlithe upon whom it had no effect, as Amy's Fire-type charged into Blaine's Fire-type, the two canine Pokemon duking it out while Growlithe suffered recoil and Arcanine suffered poison.

"Go, Growlithe!" chanted Daniel and Natalie from the sidelines. "Go, Amy!"

"Finish Arcanine! Bite, Growlithe!" called Amy.

Sinking his jaws deep into Arcanine, the evolved counterpart to Growlithe gave a final roar and collapsed upon the battlefield. Growlithe leapt back to clear space, barking triumphantly.

"I did it!" cried Amy. "I won!"

Clapping and cheers from her two spectators of solidarity, Amy rushed down to Growlithe and was promptly bowled over by her canine Pokemon's embrace, licking all over her face so that she stunk of dog drool.

"Oh - uh, Growlithe - no!" cried Amy, erupting into peals of laughter, feeling as uninhibited of her emotions as the many gamblers who visited Celadon Game Corner.

Blaine returned Arcanine to its Pokeball and walked over to her, the surrounding flames dying down into nothingness. Daniel and Natalie watched Amy in amusement as she got to her feet, hurriedly smoothing her hair which stood out at a wonky ankle. Combined with her sweat-drenched clothes covered with Growlithe's fur, she nonetheless melted in with everyone else who had perspired from the furnace that was the Cinnabar Gym's battlefield.

"I didn't think it was possible!" Blaine shook Amy's hand heartily, the Volcanobadge and prize money concealed within his grip. "It has been a pleasure to battle you - and you - and you."

His gaze focused on all of them in turn, adjusting his spectacles and shaking Daniel and Natalie's hands again.

"Thank you, Blaine," they chorused as one.

"It was a pleasure," Blaine turned to walk away and they watched him, together unified in their goal that was coming closer to fruition, that of collecting all eight Badges to enter the Pokemon League.


	56. Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

After battling Blaine at the Cinnabar Gym, Amy visited the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and restock her supplies at the Pokemart. Now, she looked out onto the stretch of sea that lead north to Pallet Town, where Amy had departed the S.S. Anne to begin her journey. Daniel and Natalie stood beside her, releasing their Water Pokemon into the sea.

"Seel!" cried Daniel, rushing forward to hug him.

"Who would you like to ride with?" Natalie turned to Amy, who watched Squirtle, Poliwhirl and Seadra.

Having traversed the sea with a Goldeen in slight discomfort, Amy privately thought Seadra's fins would impale her and that Squirtle didn't have good grip. She was talking about them like they were common mounts!

"Poliwhirl," Amy managed, thinking that the arms and legs of the swirl-chested Pokemon would be easier to hold her.

"Great! I'll take Seadra," said Natalie, holding tenderly onto Seadra who trilled with pride. Not perturbed, Squirtle spun around in his turtle shell while Daniel held on tight to Seel's neck.

"Are you up to this?" Daniel asked Seel, who nodded in reply.

All wore swimwear purchased from the PokeMart - swim tops and shorts. Amy admired Natalie's petite figure, unlike Connie's flat stomach but still, Natalie admitted she did not feel comfortable in a bikini. For their purposes, comfort was all that was needed. Daniel was shirtless, not tan nor pale as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Let's go!" he cried.

Daniel and Seel took the lead, followed by Natalie and her Seadra, then Amy holding tight onto Poliwhirl. Unencumbered, Squirtle easily lapped them as their shouts and cries of excitement permeated the early morning breeze and sunlight overhead. Idle Magikarp gaped at them as they passed, unaware of the fish Pokemon as they pretended to race.

Coming into sight was a lone figure, bobbing uncertainly on the surface as though he were lost. But at the last second, he turned his head and broke into a wide grin upon seeing them.

"Stop!" he shouted, luring them into a false sense of security. "You! I see you!"

Chest heaving, Natalie held onto Seadra as she swam up to the guy. Close by, Daniel patted Seel's snow-white fur while Amy squinted up at the sun, wet hair blowing in the breeze.

"I want to battle!" he shouted, so Daniel and Amy could hear as well.

"A water battle?" Natalie glanced around at her friends. "My Pokemon are helping my friends stay afloat. I don't have enough!"

"What about your Squirtle?" demanded the boy, wearing a swim cap and goggles. He was about the same age as they were.

Natalie glanced over to Squirtle, then back to the boy. Jumping off Seadra with a loud splash, Squirtle was quick to accommodate Natalie to hold her upright in the sea. Seadra faced the swimmer, who drew a sole Pokeball from his shorts.

"We'll have to battle using one Pokemon each," explained Natalie. "I'll use Seadra. She could use the experience."

"Hah! Good luck!" cried the boy, who identified himself as Jerome. "Go, Magikarp!"

Magikarp had a red body with yellow fins, gaping at Natalie with blank eyes as it splashed about in the ocean.

From afar, Daniel called, "Give me a break! You're going to use a Magikarp?"

"Hey!" Jerome shouted. "Don't insult my Magikarp!"

Natalie bent her head low to Seadra, "Go easy on him. He's clearly a beginner Trainer."

Nodding in slight confusion, Seadra swam forth to face Magikarp, who did little but gape and stare back.

"Magikarp, you're the best!" Jerome shouted, smiling. "Tackle!"

Seadra did not need to be told to evade, as Magikarp sailed overhead and missed by a large margin.

"Come on, Magikarp!" cried Jerome, as Daniel and Amy shared puzzled looks with each other as to Natalie's inaction. "Splash!"

Seadra did little more than flinch as Magikarp splashed water with its fins. Ruffled, Seadra shook its sharp fins.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Jerome taunted.

"Seadra, Bubblebeam!"

"Magikarp, Tackle!"

Magikarp leapt for Seadra and would've hit had Seadra not pounded Magikarp back into the blue with a serious series of bubbles. Though largely unhurt, Magikarp was now afraid of Seadra.

"Magikarp, don't give up hope! Flail!"

Natalie hadn't the heart to let him down. She leaned in to Seadra. "Let him win, OK? Just... pretend to be unconscious once he hits. If he hits, eventually. I hope."

Nodding, Seadra surged forth, allowing herself to whacked over as Magikarp knocked into her. Seadra remained still, doing an excellent job as Magikarp bounced and flailed in the air, proud.

Natalie allowed her voice to get high and breathy. "Oh, no! My poor, poor Seadra! I cannot believe - "

Amy cried, "Natalie! What's going on?"

"You've gone crazy!" shouted Daniel.

"Y-you win," trembled Natalie, not at all a good actress. "I can't bear to see my Seadra hurt. Take my prize money and let's call it a day."

"Yus!" shouted Jerome, punching his fist in the air. He cracked up with laughter, completely overcome as even Natalie raised a brow at his indulgent triumph.

"Are you OK?" asked Natalie. Seadra even forgot to play unconscious and stared, but not at Jerome, at Magikarp who began to glow -

"NO!" shouted Daniel. "He played you, Natalie!"

"Hahaha!" Jerome's playful vigor was replaced by careful intent, as Magikarp shone brightly, changing shape. "Do you know how long this has taken me? How many defeats I've had to endure just to score one win? All I needed was one gullible Trainer to lose on purpose for my Magikarp to gain enough confidence to evolve!"

Natalie watched in horror as Gyarados towered above them, roaring loudly so that nearby Shellder and Goldeen hightailed it out of sight. Jerome retained his smug, confident smile as Gyarados bore down upon them, fangs gnashing and tail whipping the water.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jerome climbed up onto Gyarados' back, who seemed not to notice. "Let's get 'em, Gyara - oh!"

Gyarados flailed its body, bucking Jerome off so that he landed in the ocean with a splash. Spluttering and gasping for air, Jerome glanced up at his Gyarados, no longer under his control as it turned to the other three, watching in surprise. Roaring wildly, Gyarados dived for them.

"SWIM!" shouted Daniel, holding on tight to Seel as he made his getaway. Amy shouted in surprise and held tight onto Poliwhirl, while Natalie gripped Squirtle and Seadra sped close by, taking up the rear.

"No!" Jerome's cries were faint on the wind as he was left at sea, watching Gyarados chase the three upon their Pokemon. "Gyarados!"

Water surged past them as their Water Pokemon swam as fast as they could to avoid the roaring rage that was Gyarados, hot on their heels.

"We're not gonna make it!" cried Amy, seeing the speck of Pallet Town in the distance.

"We will!" screamed Natalie, retrieving with great difficulty a Pokeball from her bag. Tossing it in the air, so that the wind blew it past the incoming Gyarados, she cried, "Go, Butterfree!"

Unaware, Gyarados did not notice the flash of red light behind it. Butterfree soared forth, wings flapping wildly to keep up with the fearsome Pokemon.

"Confusion, Butterfree!" cried Natalie.

Butterfree glowed with a bright light and blasted Gyarados from behind with a Confusion attack, startling it and somewhat damaging it. Though it turned its attention away from the three heading to Pallet, Gyarados gave a great roar and headed for Butterfree instead.

"Seadra! Smokescreen!" cried Natalie.

As Gyarados turned behind to lash for Butterfree, Butterfree flew in the air and past Seadra, who had stopped to shoot ink in Gyarados' eyes as he turned back to the direction of Pallet Town. Wounded and blinded, Butterfree and Seadra took the chance to race back towards the three who continued to surf towards Pallet Town.

"Thanks, Seadra!" said Amy breathlessly, as Pallet Town came into view.

Gyarados became but a speck in the distance, lost to the blue as the three landed upon the coast of Pallet, wound between a tight formation of trees. As Daniel patted Seel, he glanced around at Natalie congratulating her Water Pokemon for the ordeal and remembered that this was the spot where the two of them had agreed to explore Kanto together.

"Thanks for lending me Poliwhirl," said Amy, running a hand through her long, chestnut-brown hair. Dripping wet, it shone in the sun's rays as did Natalie's shoulder-length red hair. "That was a close call."

"That Jerome didn't have a clue what he was doing," said Daniel, releasing his Pokemon onto the land as they headed down a short path sided by trees. "Gyarados are hard to tame, but newly evolved it wouldn't have known enough moves to be a real problem."

Releasing her Pokemon by her side with bright flashes of light, Amy looked around at the town she had disembarked onto so long ago. It had seemed an age, that she had daintily departed as a prim miss and returned quite relaxed and carefree, in control of her emotions still but allowing the good ones to filter through.

The few people who were around and about glanced up from their gardening or fetching the mail to wave and smile at Daniel and Natalie.

"Do you mind if we visit my mum's house, first?" asked Daniel, turning to Natalie and Amy. "I don't know if she'll be home, though - "

The front door burst open and, for a moment, it was unclear who it was until they ran down the steps and across the yard, out the picket gate which fenced the property and appeared, cheeks flustered red and dark hair waving in the wind.

"Beth!" cried Daniel, running forth to hug her but instead, Beth hugged Natalie first, then turned to Amy. "Hey, what about me?"

"Amy!" Beth's eyes lit up, as though she had seen a supermodel. "Wow, you look so cool! Why'd you change your hair?"

"You know each other?" asked Daniel, in disbelief. "When - "?

"I met Beth when I first arrived in Pallet Town," Amy explained. "I never knew she was your sister! That means I've already met your mother, too."

"You have?" asked Daniel, somewhat stilted. "Oh - "

"She didn't say anything bad," smiled Amy. "She said she was very proud of you - "

"Amy saved my Vulpix!" Beth smiled, only a year younger than all of them. "Owen took her from me and Amy battled him and won!"

"Where is Vulpix?" asked Natalie, who had more in common with Daniel, but considered Beth one of her friends.

"She's sleeping," Beth rolled her eyes. She wore a spaghetti strap top, rainbow-striped elastic pants and flower-adorned sandals. "Did you get me anything?"

Guiltily, Natalie retrieved a Ponyta doll from her bag. It was sopping wet, with patches missing and the cream fur that was its hide was discoloured.

"It's a long story, but this Ponyta didn't make it. I was stuck in a cave, which - " Natalie could tell from Beth's expression that she wouldn't understand, only that the gift was ruined. "Anyway, I'll make it up to you next time I'm in Celadon."

"I don't care!" cried Beth, launching herself forward not to embrace Natalie, but to take the doll. "Mum will know how to wash it."

Doubtfully, Amy replied, "It's a bit beyond repair. Besides, doesn't it stink a bit?"

Shaking her head, Beth held it close, not old enough to appreciate the teenage woes of keeping one's appearance crisp. "Mum will get that stain out."

"Where is Mum?" asked Daniel.

"She went over to Joshua's mum's house," said Beth, indicating the house a few streets down, as though Daniel hadn't lived his whole life in Pallet. "She'll be right back."

"Can we grab some towels?" asked Daniel. "We should probably get cleaned up."

"OK, but wipe your feet before you enter!" Beth scolded, assuming de facto matron. "Vulpix walked in with muddy paws the other day and I had to wash her feet!"

"Wait outside, OK?" Amy turned to her Pokemon. "I'll come get you when I've changed."

Growlithe and Nidorina nodded, while Cubone reached over to sniff a flower. Beth emerged from the house, handing the three of them towels. They dried their clothes as best they could, wiping their feet on the mat.

Wiping her feet, Amy was last to enter, feeling inhospitable with damp clothes and hair. Beth noticed this and replied,

"You can have a shower, if you want. My mum won't mind."

"I appreciate the offer," Amy smiled. "But I'm sure it'll just be an inconvenience - I should find book a room in an inn and get changed elsewhere."

"Nonsense!" cried Daniel. "My home is your home, for my friends, too. We can all stay here the night."

Amy glanced between fair-haired Daniel and beaming Beth, to Natalie who shrugged and smiled, Meowth who made himself at home by eating Vulpix's leftover Pokefood.

"Well, if you insist - but only once you get permission from your mother."

Happily, Daniel turned to Weepinbell, Arbok and Seel and began showing them the rest of the house. Natalie sidled up to Amy, who was glancing about the warm, spartan dwelling filled with inexpensive though neat decor.

"What do you think?" asked Natalie, feeding her Pokemon a Poketreat from her bag.

"It's rustic," Amy admitted, smiling. "But I love it."

From outside, they heard a voice and Amy turned, uncomfortable with being an informally invited guest in someone's home. Daniel and Beth's mother, Mary, came through the door, her hair brown where Beth's was darker from her father's side. Mary wore an apron tied loosely over slacks, laughter lines across her aged face.

"Well - isn't this a surprise! No call, nothing! And dripping water on my carpet, too!"

Taken aback by the sudden warmth and friendliness, Mary made a spectacle of observing Natalie and Amy, not unpleased. Daniel returned from downstairs, rushing into his mother's arms.

"Now, now, Daniel," Mary sidestepped him, but kissed him on the cheek. "We have guests! Have you offered them food and drink?"

"No, I - "

"And surely you'll want to shower and change? I have some spare clothes of Beth's - "

"Mo-om!" whined Beth, appearing from the staircase with Vulpix at her side, peeking from behind her legs. "I thought you were going to buy me some cookies when you came back!"

"Beth," Mary gave a great sigh of irritation, and Amy felt unwanted, like she shouldn't be watching this display of rancour.

"We should go, Mrs. S," Amy excused herself, but felt Mary's concerned eyes stick into her like daggers.

"Oh, did Daniel not invite you to stay?" she asked, turning to her son. "Daniel - "

"I did, Mum!" cried Daniel. "I asked and she said yes!"

"Well, that's settled then," smiled Mary, whose willpower dominated Amy's polite deference. "Beth, show Amy where the bathroom is. Do you have your own clothes then, I presume?"

Amy remembered the twinsets and pleated skirts which once formed a part of her wardrobe, now replaced by comfy denim and polyester wool. "I do."

* * *

Once the three of them had taken it in turns to shower and change, Mary made a stew for dinner while they all sat around the dining table, near the couch opposite the TV and a bookcase filled with Pokemon tomes. Amy had long since disposed of the notion that everyone had a separate room for every purpose. It simply wasn't economical or efficient in every household. Especially in hers, where three-course dinners were interposed with silence. Here, everyone was happy and warm and laughing.

Amy wore a wool jumper over a cream maxi skirt, tucking her legs beneath her as she ate with perfect dinner manners and use of her cutlery, all of which was unnoticed by those around the table. Natalie had tied her hair in a scrunchie, recounting her adventures while Daniel did the same, with Meowth at his elbow trying to sneakily nab some 'human' food when he thought nobody was watching.

Poliwhirl and Seadra were in their Pokeballs, napping, while Squirtle played with Vulpix in front of the fireplace, where Growlithe was curled up, fast asleep. Nidorina prowled the dinner table, taking in the inhabitants while Cubone wandered upstairs, exploring. Outside, the night air was perfect for Butterfree and for Weepinbell, who enjoyed sitting in the small garden, at ease. Seel was upstairs in the Pokebed which was Meowth's, but Meowth never used, preferring to sleep on Daniel's bed.

"So, Amy!" Mary smiled, as their eyes turned to her. "This is quite a coincidence - meeting you, and then you meet my son and Natalie!"

"It's been quite an adventure," smiled Amy. "Though it's not over yet. I still have to beat - "

"No more talk of Gym battles and the Pokemon League tonight, no more about _tomorrow_," Mary spooned an extra serving onto Amy's plate, who hadn't eaten a fattening meal in ages. "I'm happy to have you as a guest in my home, as we all are."

Amy acknowledged their welcoming smiles with a grin. Something inside had changed, for the better.

"I'm happy to be here, Mary. And to have met you all - Daniel, Natalie and Beth - and all your Pokemon. Thank you for having me."

"Now, you must tell us about yourself," smiled Mary, patting her warmly on the hand in affection. "You've been quiet all evening."

Amy smiled, then began to tell them all about her life growing up in Celadon City and what had motivated her to begin her Pokemon journey.


	57. Amy vs Giovanni, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

Having returned home at last, Daniel tiredly rubbed his eyes as got out of bed, carefully stepping over the sleeping bulk of Arbok and drawing the curtains so that the morning sunlight filtered in. Meowth watched him with one eye open, yawning loudly as he was forced to concede that surrounding activity meant he should get up. Weepinbell was sleeping outside, preferring the garden at length while Seel rested on the Pokebed usually reserved for, but forgotten by, Meowth.

He changed and came downstairs, surprised to find everyone at the breakfast table before him. His mother was cooking omelettes, while Natalie and Amy glanced up from their conversation and made room so that he could sit down. Mary served him a plate of omelettes which he hungrily devoured.

"Where's Beth?" he asked, glancing around.

"Vulpix is chasing Weepinbell," Mary restrained a smile as Daniel leapt up from the table in uproar. "Don't be silly, Daniel. She's just playing - but Beth doesn't like Vulpix to get dirty."

Beth stomped in, holding a wriggling Vulpix who tore out of her grasp and headed for the bowls of Pokefood that Mary was carefully doling out. A stampede of Pokemon rushed forth from throughout the house to congregate in the kitchen.

"Oh!" cried Mary, ducking to avoid Butterfree, jumping back in fright to see Arbok and almost toppling over to avoid stepping on Meowth's tail. "Goodness! This house is a riot!"

Smiling, Amy bent her head low to hide her pleasure and took a bite of her breakfast. Once they had all finished, Mary locked up and they headed north of Pallet Town, through the route which led to Viridian Forest. Branches waved in the wind where Pidgey were perched, and Rattata played about with their kin in the tall grass.

Daniel was glad to have introduced Amy to his friends and family. Amy enjoyed being around people with whom she could be herself. Beth was overjoyed by her luck at seeing Amy again, whom she idolised and looked up to. Mary was concerned over her son's adventures and how much turmoil in which he had placed himself.

As they reached Viridian City, only Natalie remained markedly discomforted beyond the norm. She waved goodbye and hurried off towards her house.

"Where's Natalie going?" asked Amy, turning to Daniel.

"Natalie hasn't seen her mother in a while," answered Mary diplomatically.

When his mother was out of earshot, Daniel moved close to Amy and whispered, "Natalie's mother is a bit controlling."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Amy was quick to respond, "_My_ mother is controlling - "

"Not in that way," Daniel was quick to add. "She doesn't care if Natalie comes or goes. Natalie's mother is in a bit of money trouble."

"Oh," Amy reddened. "I didn't mean to - "

"That's enough, Daniel," Mary said firmly, as they watched the back of Natalie in the distance, red ponytail bobbing up and down. "You know not to gossip. It's a miracle Natalie turned out as sweet as she is."

"Mum! I'm sweet, too!" said Beth furiously.

"Yes, Beth," smiled Mary.

As though to throw her off-guard, Beth blurted, "So I'm your favourite child, right?"

Daniel frowned as Beth shot Daniel a superior glance.

"I love you both the same," Mary replied carefully.

"Aw, jeez!" Daniel and Beth rolled their eyes in unison. Amy tried to remember the last time _her_ mother had said that.

They reached the Pokemon Trainer's School, where Beth was due to attend. The bell rang and students began to file in.

"Have a good day," Mary swooped down upon Beth, kissing her on the cheek.

"Not in front of Amy, Mum!" cried Beth, swatting her away. Not offended, Mary smiled and watched Beth approach Amy.

"Are you going to battle the Viridian Gym today?" asked Beth, wide-eyed.

"I am," nodded Amy, kneeling so that she was Beth's height. "If you learn enough in school, perhaps one day you can, too - "

"I don't want to battle Gym Leaders!" Beth screwed up her face in horror. "I want to catch Pokemon and care for them."

Amy watched Beth hug Vulpix, taking her in her arms.

"Don't you want to say goodbye, Beth?" Mary asked. "Your brother and Natalie leave for Saffron City today."

Beth rolled her eyes, turning to Daniel. "Bye."

And with that, Beth ran among the crowd of students, clutching the wriggling Vulpix and disappearing in a sea of chatter.

"Well, that was quick," Daniel turned to his mother. "Bye, Mum."

"Good luck," Mary hugged her son. "Don't get tripped up by those Diglett!"

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. S," Amy smiled, extending her hand but Mary gave her a hug and a quick pat on the back.

"I'm glad to see my son's made some friends other than his Meowth," Mary smiled, heading off in the direction of the Pokemart, where she was to begin work. "Best of luck to both of you, and tell Natalie I said goodbye!"

They watched her go, humming to herself as she disappeared among the fruit stands and early shoppers.

"Your mother's a kind woman," observed Amy, as the two walked in the direction of Viridian Gym. "Are you sure you two want to leave so soon?"

"We'd stay, but it'll be a long trip. We have to take Diglett's Tunnel through to Vermilion, then up to Saffron City. By the time we come back, you'll already be on Victory Road!"

"Don't jinx it," Amy shivered, despite the warm breeze. "The final Gym Leader. I don't even know what type he uses!"

"You'll be great, I'm sure," Daniel nodded.

There was an awkward pause, for usually Natalie provided a helpful distraction for when conversation went south.

"Well, good luck with Sabrina," said Amy, meaning it.

"Yeah, good luck with - um, whoever runs this Gym." replied Daniel.

Hesitantly, Daniel moved forward to hug Amy, but they both ended up sort of patting each other in the back without letting their front bodies come close. Awkwardly, Daniel avoided eye contact while Amy tried to say something polite.

"Goodbye," she smiled, heading towards the Gym. She had barely turned around when Daniel called,

"Don't you mean, 'see you soon'?"

Back still turned, Amy offered him a wave and entered the Gym, sure of her feelings now.

* * *

Daniel turned away, wondering why girls were so complicated. He headed towards Natalie's house, but he had got no further than the front gate when Natalie burst from the front door, strands of red hair escaping her scrunchie. She looked like she had been crying, but wiped her face with her hand and smiled brightly though she did not feel it.

"Hey, where's Amy?" she sniffed, trying to smile wider. "Did she go to the Gym already?"

"Yeah," said Daniel, distracted by her displaced enthusiasm. "What - "

"Natalie!" barked a voice from inside. "This isn't anywhere near as much as your good-for-nothing sister gave me! Get back here!"

Hurriedly, Natalie tugged at his arm and spoke in a low voice, "Let's get out of here. You know how she gets when she starts; angrier than a Primeape."

Together they rushed for the Pokemon Center, glad for the calming white hues and soothing tones of the Chansey behind reception. They didn't discuss the matter further as they healed their Pokemon and headed outside, taking the route outside of Viridian. Trees and tall grass eclipsed that of small town civilization, hearing only Beedrill buzz overhead, returning to branches laden with Kakuna.

"Is it here?" asked Natalie, ducking low under a branch as they went off the track.

"It must be," Daniel consulted the Town Map. "I can't tell - "

They came out into a wooded clearing, but no sight of a cave. They continued further, through another unmarked path lined with trees.

"I can't believe we haven't been here before," said Natalie. "I don't - wait, there!"

Hidden underneath the bramble and growth, was a small cave opening where the sunlight penetrated only so far through the canopy of trees to illuminate the dark dwelling.

"Let's release our Pokemon," said Daniel, as Natalie nodded. Bright flashes of red light briefly illuminated the cave as they entered, their Pokemon front and rear.

Meowth's coin glowed on his forehead to provide a minimal source of light. Their footsteps crunched dirt underneath as Daniel and Natalie traversed through the cave, hearing unidentified sounds deep within the recesses.

"Digging," Daniel explained.

"Yeah, thanks," Natalie replied with sarcasm.

Further on they continued, minutes they lost track of until Daniel bumped into Meowth, whose fur had stiffened.

"Ow - oh - ow!" Natalie shrieked, as several Diglett popped up out of the dirt around her feet. The Diglett were small, brown Pokemon reaching no higher than their knees.

"Hey! Back off!" Daniel cried. "Seel, Water Gun!"

Seel drenched the Diglett with water, as they wriggled in discomfort and burrowed deep within the cave. Exhaling in relief, Daniel and Meowth led the way, followed by the Pokemon who were effective against Ground-types - Seel, Weepinbell, Squirtle and Poliwhirl. Seadra could not easily traverse land and remained inside its Pokeball.

"It's just like Rock Tunnel, but more confined," said Daniel. "Was the Seafoam Islands like this?"

"Dark, but slimier," admitted Natalie. "And strong currents of water to fall into."

Musing, Daniel replied, "This makes you think, what else can be discovered in Kanto?"

"What do you mean?" asked Natalie.

"Well, what do you intend to do after the Pokemon League?"

"I don't know," said Natalie, thinking hard. "I would like to spend lazy days with my Pokemon. Somewhere on a beach would be nice."

"That does sound nice," added Daniel, nearly tripping over a rock. "You were saying?"

"No, you go. What will you do?"

"After the Pokemon League?" Daniel considered this for a moment. "I don't know. I've grown fond of travelling, especially with you."

"Yeah," Natalie smiled. "It's been a good time."

"I'd like to think it would go on forever, but everyone settles down eventually."

Thinking of her home, Natalie replied, "Do they?"

They mused on this in some silence, not immediately noticing the shaft of light that illuminated the last stretch of cave. Running forth, Daniel and Natalie emerged out into the brightly lit city and glittering ocean vista of Vermilion City.

* * *

Amy entered the Viridian Gym, feeling an unease that added to her nerves. The battlefield was dusty brown and looked mostly spartan, but rough ground around the edges. There was no podium, only an empty square for Amy to stand in and an elevated balcony up above.

"Well done, challenger," spoke the deep voice. "You have managed to collect seven Badges and now here you stand. Have you trained your Pokemon to take on this last Gym?"

Nodding bravely, Amy began, "I am Amy. What is your name?"

From the balcony, the man stepped forward so that his face remained his shadow. "My name is Giovanni. I am the Gym Leader of Viridian City and in this Gym, I use Ground-type Pokemon."

Amy's face fell. Both Growlithe and Nidorina were susceptible to Ground-type attacks.

"Ah. Very well, then," Giovanni smirked in his tone. "I see that you recognise the danger you are in. Those who defeat me go on to Victory Road. Will you be the next?"

"I will," Amy said firmly. "I have come this far."

"Indeed, challenger... it would be a shame for you to lose at this point," Giovanni retrieved three Pokeballs from his pocket, placing them on a side table. "Shall we begin?"

Summoning confidence, Amy had no podium on which to place her Pokeballs, but took a deep breath as she chose one and threw it onto the battlefield.

"Go, Cubone!"

Red light flashed and illuminated the field, as Cubone walked forth with its bone club at the ready. Tense, Amy glanced up at Giovanni hidden in shadow. She could not lose to the final Gym Leader - she would strive to win. The Viridian Gym Leader threw his Pokeball upon the field, erupting with bright red light.

"Go! Dugtrio!" Giovanni ordered.

Dugtrio was the evolved form of Diglett, but with three Digletts joined together. Immersed in the earth of the battlefield, their individual heads bobbed up and down while their hidden body kept them together.

"Cubone, Bonemerang!" cried Amy. Cubone nodded and arched his arm back -

"Dugtrio, Dig!"

Dugtrio burrowed underneath the battlefield just as Cubone's thrown bone club spun through the air and missed, arching back in an arc towards Cubone. Glancing about wildly, Cubone was knocked from below as Dugtrio emerged, tackling Amy's Ground-type from above.

"No! Cubone!" cried Amy, filled with dread.

Cubone's thrown bone club knocked Dugtrio in the back of the head as it clattered back towards Cubone's fallen figure. He stood to collect it, as -

"Dugtrio, Sand-Attack!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Dugtrio kicked up sand in Cubone's eyes, blinding him and knocking him off balance.

"Slash, Dugtrio!" commanded Giovanni.

Dugtrio surged forth, trail of paved dirt behind it as it readied to attack - but at the last second, Cubone dodged and whacked Dugtrio with its bone club. Dizzy, Dugtrio saw stars as Cubone tried further to rid itself of the remaining sand in his vision.

"Useless Pokemon!" Giovanni shouted. "Dugtrio, Dig!"

"Cubone, Rage!" cried Amy.

Gathering strength, Cubone rushed forth with its club only to bring it down upon the earth recess under which Dugtrio had burrowed.

"Cubone, watch out!" Amy warned. Cubone nodded, springing out of the way as Dugtrio resurfaced, swinging its bone club to hit it but missing again.

"Damnit!" growled Giovanni.

Back and forth, Dugtrio emerged from the ground only for Cubone to aim for it with his bone club, like a Pokemon whack-a-mole contest. Cubone's rage grew with every hit that missed, his fury building -

"Keep going, Cubone!" Amy cheered for her Pokemon.

Opting for a different tactic, Giovanni shouted, "Sand-Attack, Dugtrio!"

Dugtrio emerged behind Cubone, who spun in victory and leapt to avoid the sand pelted at him. It mostly obscured his bone helmet as Cubone brought his bone club crashing down on Dugtrio, all his rage in one hit. Spinning on the spot, Dugtrio burrowed underneath the battlefield, returning to Giovanni's side. It was too injured to fight further.

"Look what you did!" roared Giovanni, whose temper was a sight to behold. "Dugtrio, you are a disgrace. I expected better."

"Hey, that's not fair," Amy managed. "Your Pokemon tried its best."

"If my Pokemon only tried their best, I wouldn't be the Gym Leader I am today," scoffed Giovanni, returning Dugtrio to its Pokeball with a flash of red light. "As it stands, I underestimated your Cubone. I won't let that happen again."

Amy turned to Cubone as Giovanni selected his next Pokemon.

"Nice going, Cubone," she smiled, already perspiring from the match's exertions.

Giovanni would clearly win at any cost, but the stakes were high for her, too. Heart beating frantically, she watched as Giovanni threw his second Pokeball into the fray.

"Take that Cubone down, Nidoqueen!" Giovanni ordered, as the red light materialised to form a large Pokemon.

"Nidoqueen?" repeated Amy in disbelief.

Red light disappearing, Nidoqueen stepped forward in all its glory. The evolved form of Nidorina, Nidoqueen was bipedal and covered with harder scales, its hide a lighter blue. Besides her nerves over her Cubone's next battle opponent, Amy now knew why her Moon Stone would have been so coveted for Trainers. Nidoqueen was fearless.

"Cubone, Bonemerang!" cried Amy. "And be careful!"

"Nidoqueen, Body Slam!" Giovanni commanded.

Running forward, Nidoqueen leapt into the air to avoid Cubone's thrown bone club, slamming upon him with utter force. Cubone was trampled underneath, suffering great damage while the bone club ricocheted back to hit Nidoqueen from the rear, clattering close to Amy's feet.

Injured, Nidoqueen stood from Cubone's prone figure, greatly injured.

"No!" cried Amy, distraught. Cubone had been the only Pokemon without a Type disadvantage against Giovanni's Pokemon. She held out her Pokeball, nerves worried. "Return!"

Cubone struggled to stand, shaking his head in defiance as he clutched his bone club.

"No, Cubone! You're too weakened!" cried Amy, this time the Pokeball's red light absorbing Cubone, who was too weak to dodge it a second time and returned safely inside.

Almost trembling in her anxiety, facing the paramount pitfall of losing while this far ahead, she thought hard about which of her two remaining Pokemon to send out. Nidoqueen returned to Giovanni's side of the battlefield.

"I'll take you on with my Nidorina!" Amy threw the Pokeball so that red light coursed out and materialised Nidorina, on all four staring up at the Pokemon that was her evolved form.

"You're on the right road, kid," chuckled Giovanni. "With a Moon Stone, your Nidorina will become even stronger!"

"I disagree," said Amy. "Evolution may make a Pokemon have certain attributes, but it has to be the right choice for them. From what I can see, you are cruel to your Pokemon."

"I can't pretend to be offended," replied Giovanni. "But I'll take it as an insult worth avenging. Nidoqueen, Earthquake!"

"Nidorina, Fury Swipes!" shouted Amy, red-faced.

Nidoqueen leapt into the air, as high as heaving her bulk would allow and crashed down, while Nidorina raced forth in a hurry towards Giovanni's Pokemon. The shaking silence lasted only a moment, as the battlefield split and the Gym began to shake.

"No!" cried Amy. "Nidorina!"

Nidorina leapt up and slashed at Nidoqueen with her paws, who was slightly injured in surprise but grabbed Nidorina and tossed her onto the field, where she landed among the shaking split that the earthquake had caused. Trembling, Nidorina took great damage and could barely stand, limping as she faced Nidoqueen.

"Nidorina!" screamed Amy, clutching her hair. Nidoqueen was utterly powerful. "Nidorina, get up!"

Shaking, Nidorina tried to remain on all fours while Giovanni raised an accusing finger.

"Nidoqueen, finish it off! Thunder!"

"What?" shouted Amy. "But Thunder - "

There was no mistaking the crackle of electricity which coursed through Nidoqueen, directing the bolt of thunder at Nidorina.

"Watch out!" cried Amy.

Nidorina tensed, readying to spring and only just avoiding the Thunder attack that would've been her downfall. Lashing out at Nidoqueen, Nidorina delivered another Fury Swipes to Nidoqueen, injuring her only slightly again.

"Get rid of that pesky Nidorina!" Giovanni ordered. "Now!"

Again, Nidoqueen grabbed Nidorina and tossed her onto the battlefield, suffering damage and collapsing immediately. She was unconscious.

"No," Amy almost crumpled, seeing her Nidorina out of action. She thought of using Cubone, but he was too close to unconsciousness. "You did a great job, Nidorina. Return."

The red light from her Pokeball flashed, as Giovanni laughed, the hairs on Amy's neck standing up.

"Your Pokemon are worthless compared to mine! Do you see the strength of my Nidoqueen? That is what your Nidorina could wield if you only pushed her to evolve."

"I am not in the habit of pushing Pokemon to succeed beyond their limits, Giovanni!" Amy raised her voice. "Your Pokemon may be stronger, but mine have the will to survive!"

Reluctantly, she glanced to the Pokeball in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she threw it onto the field.

"Let's take this beast down! Go, Growlithe!"

Growlithe leapt onto the field, immediately running towards Nidoqueen, who stared back stonily and pumped her fists.

"Nidoqueen, Earthquake!" Giovanni ordered.

"Growlithe, Flameth - "

But Growlithe let out a snarling Roar, one that stopped Nidoqueen in its tracks. Still sprinting ahead, Growlithe opened his mouth and released his Flamethrower, the stream of fire burning brightly amid the battlefield which lit it up for a brief time. Nidoqueen backed away, the flames damaging though not leaving a burn.

"What's happening?" cried Giovanni. "You useless wench! Nidoqueen, attack!"

Enraged, Nidoqueen rushed forward towards Growlithe -

"Take Down!" cried Amy, fingers crossed as she jumped up and down, all dignity forgotten in the terror and excitement of fruition.

Leaping high to avoid Nidoqueen's lunge, Growlithe barrelled into Nidoqueen, sending her flat on her back as Growlithe landed behind, below Giovanni's balcony. Suffering recoil, Growlithe gave a harsh snap to the dual-type Poison/Ground Pokemon who had caused so much trouble.

"Well done, Growlithe!" screamed Amy, waving her arms frantically. "Amazing!"

Grumbling, Giovanni held out his Pokeball so that Nidoqueen could return. "Useless, idiot Pokemon - "

"_That_ is why you lose, Giovanni!" Amy smiled, more triumphantly now that the tides of battles had turned. "You have no faith in your Pokemon!"

"Hah!" barked Giovanni. "Faith is for those who fail to enforce obedience! Trusting Pokemon to do what is right is a gambler's risk, not mine! My Pokemon follow my orders and mine alone!"

Growlithe ran back to Amy's side of the field for a quick pat, gaze feral as he glanced up to Giovanni. He selected his third and final Pokeball, tossing it into the field.

"You'll regret taking out my Nidoqueen! Here comes my ultimate - Rhydon!"

Rhydon was a large, bipedal Pokemon with strong arms and a tough hide. It had a powerful horn atop its head and looked unstoppable.

"No way," Amy watched as the Rhydon stared down at Growlithe, intimidating. Growlithe growled and tensed, readying to strike. "That thing looks huge."

"My Rhydon will crush your puny pup!" shouted Giovanni. "Rhydon, Rock Slide!"

"Growlithe, Roar!" screamed Amy futilely, knowing all hope was lost. As a dual Ground/Rock-type, none of Growlithe's moves would come close.

Rhydon was unaffected by Growlithe's Roar, crashing upon the ground so that boulders fell from all around the walls to crash upon Growlithe. Yelping in pain, Growlithe was buried underneath the avalanche.

"No!" cried Amy, running onto the battlefield. "Growlithe!"

Tripping over a falling rock so that her face banged into another, she wiped her face with an errant hand, dirt and blood coming off. She saw a patch of red fur somewhere within and aimed her Pokeball, the flash of red light illuminating the cavity within where Growlithe lay unconscious.

"Well, that about does it," smirked Giovanni, from atop his balcony. Rhydon removed the fallen boulders from the battlefield like a trained lackey.

"Not so fast, Giovanni!" cried Amy. "I still have one Pokemon remaining!"

"What?" Giovanni frowned, as Rhydon paid no attention to this at all. "Who - which one?"

Defiantly, Amy held out the Pokeball which contained Cubone. Giovanni erupted with laughter.

"You like to think you're high and mighty," called Giovanni. "But you're just as willing to push your Pokemon like I am!"

"No," Amy shook her head, arching her arm back and throwing the Pokeball into the battlefield. Sensing the new entrant, Rhydon returned to Giovanni's side, below the balcony. "But I know their limits, Giovanni - and Cubone is not yet down for the count!"

Flashing with red light, Cubone re-entered the battlefield, visibly injured from Dugtrio's Dig and Nidoqueen's Body Slam.

"Your pesky little runt pales in comparison to my great Pokemon!" roared Giovanni. "Rhydon, let's send this challenger and her Cubone back to where she came from! Horn Drill!"

"Cubone, Bonemerang!" cried Amy, consumed with terror and worry.

Rhydon's horn spun like a drill as it rampaged forward, flinching as Cubone's bone club bashed it in the face and spun back to hit it in the head. Aching, Rhydon stumbled off its intended track, as Cubone leapt into the air to catch the bone club, mid-air.

"Bone Club!" screamed Amy, caught up in the anticipation that was preamble to every last effort. "Club some sense into that Rhydon!"

Mid-air, Cubone brought the bone club down upon Rhydon. Staggering and flailing in fury, Rhydon toppled over, flat on its face. Cubone landed, glowing with a bright light.

"Cubone - " Amy breathed, watching the Rhydon wrestle to remain conscious, while Cubone remained still and changed shape. "This is not the time to evolve!"

Cubone evolved into Marowak, taller and with a broader belly, longer tail and most notably, the bone helmet that it wore completely concealed its face. It raised its bone club in triumph.

"You've matured, Cubone - I mean, Marowak - " Amy was flustered, not the least of which because Rhydon began to stir, getting off its haunches. "C - Marowak, watch out!"

Marowak evaded the savage lunge dealt by Rhydon, raising its bone club to crash upon Rhydon's head. Groaning in agony, Rhydon slumped back down to the battlefield, out for the count.

Tendrils of disbelief crawled up Amy's arms, aware of a buzzing in her head and the dampness that was in her eyes. Excitement flooded through, bursting like a canal of water as the dam was removed and burst into laughter.

"We did it!" cried Amy, her face and clothes covered with dirt and grazes as she raced into the field, to swoop Marowak into her arms -

Awkwardly, the two collapsed upon each other, Marowak's heavier bulk no longer fit for Amy to handle.

"Oh, C - Marowak," Amy buried her face in Marowak's shoulder. "You're no longer a little Cubone anymore!"

Brooding and silent, Giovanni returned Rhydon to its Pokeball as he disappeared from sight, emerging seconds later from a side door. He walked out onto the battlefield, disapproval etched over his dark features. Amy glanced up, Marowak unblinkingly by her side as her defender.

"I shouldn't be surprised, given you won with a Ground Pokemon," Giovanni looked at Marowak. "I should've known better, but never mind. Here you are."

Slowly, Giovanni retrieved from within his jacket the Earthbadge, glittering in green. Amy tried to restrain snatching it out of his hand with fervour.

"Thank you," she managed, though she didn't respect him as a Trainer, let alone a Gym Leader. "I don't agree with your views, but there's no doubt your Pokemon are powerful."

"Care and love are fleeting," replied Giovanni mysteriously. "Power is the only thing that matters."

_He sounds like Liam_, thought Amy. _Liam feeds his Pokemon a strict diet of do-what-I-say-or-else. Stubborn, bad-tempered recklessness_.

"Where do I go from here?" asked Amy, the smile lighting up her features, tinged with sweat. "Where is Victory Road?"

Chuckling, Giovanni replied, "It's a short walk west of Viridian. If you thought my Pokemon were tough, try taking on a whole cave of them."

"Cave?" asked Amy, who had pictured a red carpet before entering the Pokemon League. "What do you mean?"

"Victory Road is the final challenge before the Pokemon League. It's filled with Pokemon just as strong as mine, where Trainers who battle only the best go to train," explained Giovanni. "You didn't think I was the last obstacle left, did you?"

Amy paled, her shoulders suddenly feeling heavier all of a sudden.


	58. The Fighting Dojo - Daniel & Natalie

**CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT**

Having arrived in Vermilion City, Daniel and Natalie made a short stop to the Pokemon Center before heading on the route north which led to Saffron City. They walked down a path bordered with tall grass on either side, a pond in the distance where Poliwag frolicked and further still, surrounded by tall trees. There were a few Pokemon Trainers battling with their Pokemon, training to challenge Lt. Surge of Vermilion Gym.

"It seems so long ago," said Natalie wistfully, as they watched a frenetic young girl with a Pikachu battle her boyfriend, who had a Squirtle. "Do you reckon we're ready to take on the Saffron Gym Leader?"

"I hope so," said Daniel dourly.

He had wanted to include Amy in their travels so that they could tackle Victory Road as one party. Perhaps if she lost against the Viridian Gym Leader, she might be there when they returned... but that would be displacing faith. Amy's Pokemon had just as much chance as he or Natalie did.

"Amy mentioned an unofficial Gym using Fighting-type Pokemon," Natalie offered, watching a Butterfree fly overhead while its Trainer raced to keep up. "It would be good practice."

Together they entered the building which served as a checkpoint between Vermilion and Saffron. Daniel and Natalie were offered a passing welcome by the receptionist as they continued through, into the giant metropolis of Saffron City, once again deluged in the carnal horn-honking and aggressive jay walkers among heavy traffic.

"It's so loud!" remarked Natalie, who had returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and put her hands in her ears, standing among a crowd of pedestrians waiting for the walk light to flash green. "I don't know how Amy managed to grow up in a city. There's no space to think!"

Shouting above the ruckus to make himself heard, Daniel asked, "Where did Amy say the Gym was?"

"Inbetween a PokeMart and a tea shop," said Natalie.

"What?" yelled Daniel.

Raising her voice, Natalie shouted, "Inbetween - "

They jumped to avoid a honking car. Wordlessly, Natalie tugged at Daniel's arm, pulling him through the frenzied, chattering crowds. Together it took them an hour to find the tea shop, alongside which was the faded sign 'Fighting Dojo' and a wooden building and a sliding door.

"This must be it," murmured Natalie, glad for any excuse to abandon the suffocating crowds. "Let's hurry."

Sliding the door shut behind them, Natalie joined Daniel's shocked gaze as they glanced upon the dim, dusty battlefield where several black belts stared them down. Chief among them, a bulky man upon the raised dais stepped down to face them.

"You must be my newest challengers! Unless you've taken a wrong turn?"

"No," Natalie stepped forward. "We are here to challenge you - and to win."

Peals of laughter from the surrounding black belts. Their leader folded his arms and observed Natalie.

"I am the Karate Master of this Dojo. I - we - use Fighting-type Pokemon. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," Natalie replied, not rudely. "I still believe I will win. I have six Badges."

Nodding, the Karate Master made a slight hand movement and the black belts moved out of the way so that the battlefield was unobstructed. Natalie took her position opposite the Karate Master, revealing the four Pokeballs on her belt as she selected the only she'd need.

"Four Pokemon?" asked the Karate Master, who held up two of his own. "Very well - "

"I will only fight with one Pokemon," said Natalie bravely. "And if I lose, I will gladly hand over half my prize money - but if I win - I receive double."

"Hah! Are you a gambler or a fool, to challenge me so boldly?" the Karate Master shot back.

"Neither. I am a Pokemon Trainer on the rise, and I have grown to have confidence in the Pokemon I have raised so far," Natalie kept in mind the altercation she had with her mother, which she had not discussed with anyone, not Daniel or Amy. "Every Trainer needs money and I believe I will win."

"I do not care for money, only victory," said the Karate Master, choosing his first Pokeball. "Victory that will be certain with your choosing only one Pokemon."

"We will see," Natalie replied, unafraid.

"Are you sure, Natalie?" asked Daniel, silenced by Natalie's glare. "You're not low on cash - "

"I have to do this, Daniel," Natalie heaved her shoulders as she took a deep breath. "You'll just have to trust me."

The Karate Master scoffed, throwing his Pokeball into the ring. "Let's begin round one! Hitmonlee!"

Springing forward, Hitmonlee demonstrated its dexterity with kicking the air in short, furious bursts. Natalie held her Pokeball close, then tossed it onto the battlefield.

"Butterfree, let's fight!"

Butterfree flew forth, twittering and hovering above the battlefield, out of the Hitmonlee's reach.

"Your puny Butterfree will fall before my Hitmonchan's lighting-fast attacks!" shouted the Karate Master. "Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick!"

"Butterfree, Sleeping Powder!" cried Natalie.

Butterfree swooped low over the battlefield, releasing shining powder from its wings as Hitmonlee leapt into the air, kicking upward but narrowly missing, crashing upon the training mat that was the battlefield. The black belts gasped in surprise. Sprained, Hitmonlee suffered a bit of harm while the powder settled, falling over into restful slumber.

"Hitmonlee!" demanded the Karate Master angrily, fetching an Awakening from within his robe. "That was too close to miss!"

"Butterfree!" cried Natalie, as the butterfly Pokemon glared down upon the sleeping Fighting-type. "Gust!"

Waving her wings hurriedly, everyone clutched for a wooden post as the beams creaked, while Hitmonlee was damaged by the sharp wind. The Karate Master tried to administer his Awakening, but the Gust blew away the contents.

"Tackle!" shouted Natalie.

Butterfree swooped low to tackle the sleeping figure of Hitmonlee, injuring it further. Cursing, the Karate Master raised his hand and returned Hitmonlee into its Pokeball with the other, bright red light flashing.

"That was a fluke," he said, selecting his next Pokeball. "I won't let you win again! Go, Hitmonchan!"

Punching his fists wildly, Hitmonchan materialised and watched Butterfree flit from side to side.

"Butterfree, Gust!"

"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!"

Buffeted by Butterfree's Gust, Hitmonchan raised his fiery fist to defend against the tornado which scathed his skin and caused him injury. Leaping into the air, Hitmonchan managed to aim a hit for Butterfree, who cried in pain as she suffered burns.

"Butterfree!" screamed Natalie, the spell breaking, realising what she had put her Pokemon through in order to double her bet. She rummaged in her bag for a Burn Heal - "

"Finish that Bug off, Hitmonchan!" shouted the Karate Master. "Mega Punch!"

Butterfree glowed with all the colours of the rainbow, projecting forth a beam which blasted Hitmonchan clear off its feet. Greatly wounded, Hitmonchan could barely stand, suffering confusion.

"No! Hitmonchan, attack Butterfree!" yelled the Karate Master in desperation.

Confused, Hitmonchan punched itself in the head, ending the battle with a KO. Natalie had administered the Burn Heal, so Butterfree twittered happily, no longer burned but still quite injured.

"Master," spoke one of the black belts, walking forward. "I will avenge you - "

"And take on Natalie's Butterfree?" shot Daniel, bravely considering the black belt's muscles. "She's as good as any Psychic-type."

"How dare you!" roared the black belt, stepping forward to intimidate.

"Quiet," spoke the Karate Master, walking over to Natalie where her Butterfree hovered overhead. "You have done well. You deserve this prize money."

Uncharacteristically, Natalie flipped through the wad of cash he presented.

"Thanks," she added, distractedly. "Come on, Butterfree, let's go..."

Daniel turned to the Karate Master. "I want to battle, but I have to see what's up with her."

"Very well," the Karate Master inclined his head. "Some training will be good to overcome my defeat today."

Daniel rushed out after Natalie, who headed in the direction of the Pokemon Center several blocks away.

"Natalie!" he called out. She didn't hear him over the scrum of traffic. "Is everything OK?"

She turned, dazedly as though in a trance. They headed into a deserted alleyway. Close together, Daniel asked, "What's wrong?"

Natalie took a deep breath. "My mum wants me to win the Pokemon League."

"Isn't that our goal anyway? To challenge the Elite Four and win?" asked Daniel.

Shrugging, Natalie replied, "She doesn't care for my glory or achievement. She just wants the prize money, is all."

Softening, Daniel said, "Do you have to give her - well, do you have a choice in the matter - "

"Of course I have a choice!" Natalie blinked back tears. "But I'm not going to be the daughter who abandons her mother in her time of need. Alesha wants to leave and not come back. It's up to me."

"It doesn't have to be," Daniel said in a low voice. "You can - "

"No, Daniel. You don't understand," Natalie shook her head. "Mum has nobody to help her. I will enter the Pokemon League to win the prize money for her."

Silently, Natalie wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "I just wish I knew how to stop her spending all the money I give her."

"It'll be OK," said Daniel, discomfited, not at all sure how to reassure Natalie.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I'll head to the Pokemon Center. You go to the Fighting Dojo and I'll meet you there."

"And miss my battle?" Daniel joked, but Natalie was past laughter. "OK, um - "

"I'll see you there!" Natalie insisted, not rudely, just hurried. She ran off into the crowds of citizens.

* * *

Daniel took a deep breath as he re-entered the Fighting Dojo. Upon the dais was the Karate Master, who had healed his Pokemon and turned to face his newest entrant.

"All set?" he asked. Daniel nodded. "Good. Let's get this battle over with. I've had enough of being defeated by youngsters."

They stood at equal positions opposite each other on the battlefield.

"Do you wish to wager more money to use less Pokemon, too?" the Karate Master mocked.

"No," said Daniel. "Though I will use only two Pokemon to keep things fair."

"Very well," he observed, sucking in his breath and tossing his Pokeball onto the field. "Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan parried and ducked, readying for the coming fight. Daniel put two Pokeballs aside on his belt, keeping two at the ready and choosing one of them to throw into the ring.

"Go, Arbok!"

Uncoiling its long body, Arbok slammed its tail upon the fighting mat, watching speedy Hitmonchan carefully.

"Arbok, Glare!" shouted Daniel.

"Hitmonchan," yelled the Karate Master. "Agility!"

Too late, Hitmonchan had made eye contact with Arbok and didn't move. Arbok launched itself at Hitmonchan -

"No!" cried the Karate Master.

But Hitmonchan was feigning, ducking to avoid Arbok's lunge and delivering a severe uppercut Mega Punch that caused Arbok great pain, toppling over.

Surprised, Daniel shouted, "Arbok, Wrap!"

"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" demanded the Karate Master.

Arbok tightly wrapped its great bulk around Hitmonchan, squeezing hard. Hitmonchan's fiery fist still managed to pummel Arbok, who hissed in pain and began suffering burns, flinching occasionally though still holding Hitmonchan in place.

"Arbok, Bite!" cried Daniel.

"Hitmonchan - "

Arbok plunged its fangs deep into Hitmonchan's neck. Barely able to breathe, Hitmonchan dematerialised into red light within the Karate Master's Pokeball.

"That was too close," the Karate Master selected his next Pokeball, as Arbok returned to Daniel's side of the field. "Go, Hitmonlee!"

Hitmonlee sprang forward, ready to avenge its fallen comrade. Arbok eyed Hitmonchan daringly.

"Return, Arbok," said Daniel, as Arbok slithered to his side. Daniel threw his other Pokeball into the field. "Go, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell waddled forward, waving its leaf arms at the wildly kicking Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" shouted the Karate Master.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" cried Daniel.

Hitmonlee ran forth and kicked Weepinbell clear across the mats, bowling Daniel over in the process. Nevertheless, the shining powder that had come from Weepinbell's pores hung over the battlefield, paralysing Hitmonlee.

"Gah! Hitmonlee!" cried the Karate Master, retrieving a Paralyz Heal.

"Weepinbell!" gasped Daniel, helping Weepinbell up. The plant Pokemon returned to the battlefield, angrily. "Razor Leaf!"

Spinning around in the air, Weepinbell loosed razor sharp leaves into Hitmonlee, cutting into its skin. As the Karate Master administered the Paralyz Heal, Hitmonlee stretched and readied to spring.

"Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick again!" yelled the Karate Master.

"Vine Whip, Weepinbell!" cried Daniel.

Hitmonlee sprang forth, but was impeded by the vines which whacked into him delivered by Weepinbell. Spinning on the spot, Hitmonlee lost his momentum -

"Acid, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell shot forth pungent liquid which seeped into Hitmonlee, damaging it further. The Fighting-type Pokemon desperately attempted a High Jump Kick, failing miserably and crumpled upon the training mat.

"I win!" cried Daniel, running onto the battlefield to hug Weepinbell, quite different from Meowth's soft, cuddly fur.

Walking over, the Karate Master looked like he was about to explode as he handed over a wad of cash.

"I will be heading to the mountains to train, after these series of embarrassing defeats... how many Badges do you have left to claim?"

"I have six," said Daniel. "I will be heading to the Saffron Gym next."

Doubtfully, the Karate Master eyed Weepinbell and Arbok, who were both Poison-types. "Good luck, young man."


	59. Natalie vs Sabrina, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER FIFTY NINE**

After defeating the Karate Master, Daniel emerged from the Fighting Dojo to see Natalie a block away.

"Natalie!" cried Daniel. "Over here!"

He caught her eye and she crossed safely, joining him amidst the crowds of Saffron City. Tall buildings and skyscrapers alike stood beside start-up small businesses which flourished on pedestrian traffic, apartments where people paid high premiums and nary a stretch of green beside the forests outside the city.

"Where's the Saffron Gym?" panted Natalie.

"That way, I think," Daniel pointed down a side street. "I have to heal my Pokemon first."

"OK," Natalie nodded. "You meet me at the Saffron Gym after you're done healing your Pokemon."

"Great. And Natalie," Daniel stopped her, hand on her arm. "Good luck."

Natalie smiled, genuinely. "Thanks. Don't take too long!"

Heading off by herself, Natalie wound through side streets and alleyways, eventually arriving at the Saffron Gym. The doors slid open and Natalie entered the Gym.

"Hello?" Natalie called out.

It was completely silent, as though shut off from the world. She walked down a hallway laid with red carpet, entering another chamber where a vast battlefield was laid out. Nearer to her was a podium atop which she stood, while opposite was a gilded throne which looked down upon the battlefield. Behind billowed a tall red curtain.

"Welcome," Sabrina walked through, her raven-hair a stark contrast to the blood-red of the curtain. "I am the Gym Leader of Saffron City. You may call me Sabrina."

"I'm Natalie," she replied, awed by the presentation. "Besides the Celadon Gym, you have the nicest battlefield I've seen so far."

Faintly, Sabrina replied, "That's nice. I will challenge you with three of my Pokemon. Do you know what Types I use?"

"Psychic-types," replied Natalie.

"That's right," Sabrina nodded. "Psychic-types. I won't hold back. Will you?"

Sabrina sat upon the throne and three Pokeballs levitated above her head.

"Amy told me you were a telepath, you can read minds," stuttered Natalie.

"That's correct," said Sabrina smoothly. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no," replied Natalie. "I have nothing to hide."

"Nothing to hide, but certainly that you're embarrassed about," commented Sabrina, eyes flashing. "Will defeating me provide enough prize money, do you think?"

Reddening, Natalie arranged her four Pokeballs in the holder.

"Amy told me all about you! Don't think you can get inside my head!" said Natalie, meaning figuratively.

"You are not so plagued by demons that I can sway your battle tactics," said Sabrina. "You are a child, taking on this Pokemon adventure with great determination. You are one of the few who genuinely care for Pokemon, though I believe not wholeheartedly pursuing the Badges solely to train your Pokemon."

"You don't know anything!" cried Natalie, selecting her first Pokeball without considering too much who it was. "Go, Poliwhirl!"

Poliwhirl walked forward, flexing its arms to get ready for battle. Sabrina didn't move an inch as one of the Pokeballs hovered over the battlefield and poured red light upon the battlefield.

"Mr. Mime!" called Sabrina.

Mr. Mime practised his miming skills, uninterested in Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, Water Gun!" cried Natalie.

"Mr. Mime, Barrier." Sabrina said.

Mr. Mime mimed placing an invisible barrier, which the jet of water ricocheted off as though it were real.

"How - how did your Pokemon do that?" asked Natalie.

"Mr. Mime, Confusion."

Shivering with telekinetic energies, Mr. Mime released a telekinetic wave which knocked Poliwhirl over.

"Poliwhirl!" cried Natalie. "Can you stand?"

Poliwhirl bounced back quite easily, still amazed that its Water Gun had been somehow deflected by Mr. Mime.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!"

"Mr. Mime, Confusion."

Poliwhirl released a hypnotic wave from its chest as Mr. Mime blasted Poliwhirl again with a telekinetic force. Mr. Mime fell asleep, while Poliwhirl was knocked over again, quite injured.

"You're almost there, Poliwhirl!" cried Natalie. Sabrina levitated an Awakening from behind the curtain, zooming towards Mr. Mime and administering itself. "Body Slam!"

Poliwhirl ran forward and leapt in the air, body slamming upon Mr. Mime who began to rouse. Greatly damaged, Poliwhirl bounced off Mr. Mime, who had recovered from sleep but now had to contend with paralysis from Poliwhirl's Body Slam.

"Nice job, Poliwhirl! Return!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, releasing a flash of red light as from behind Sabrina's curtain, there was a ripple of movement and a Paralyz Heal zoomed towards Mr. Mime.

Natalie selected another Pokeball on her podium and tossed it into the fray. "Finish it, Seadra!"

Seadra burst forth, shooting ink from its mouth to obscure the paralysed form of Mr. Mime in dark liquid. The Paralyz Heal was not able to penetrate within.

"Good work, Seadra! Bubblebeam!" shouted Natalie.

Firing a surge of bubbles towards Mr. Mime, all of which popped on impact, Sabrina moved her head a little and a Pokeball returned Mr. Mime inside.

"Well done," said Sabrina. "You know your tactics."

"Great going, Seadra!" Natalie cheered, as another of Sabrina's Pokeballs levitated into the battlefield. One down, two to go.

"Abra!" cried Sabrina. The cross-legged fox Pokemon seemed to be sleeping, but to Seadra was an easy target.

"For powerful Psychic-types, your Pokemon sure don't look intimidating," said Natalie with glee. "Seadra, Water Gun!"

Firing a jet of water that arced through Abra, the Psychic-type had at the last second teleported to another side of the battlefield, unharmed.

"What?" shouted Natalie. "Oh, no - "

"Abra, Flash." said Sabrina.

"Seadra, Bubblebeam - "

Abra emitted a bright light that made Natalie wince but blinded Seadra, who tottered unsteadily on her tail and fell over trying to shake off the impact.

"Seadra!" cried Natalie. Seadra managed to bounce back up, but watched Abra with concern. The Psychic-type had barely moved to cause such trouble. "Smokescreen!"

Dispersing a wide arc of ink, Abra teleported away to avoid getting hit by the liquid, teleporting back to its original position but slipping on the ink as he rematerialised.

"There!" cried Natalie, thinking things through. "Seadra, Bubblebeam!"

Gripping for balance, Abra's hands were sticky with ink as he was bowled over by Seadra's newest round of bubbles, injuring him.

"Water Gun!" cried Natalie.

"Flash!" demanded Sabrina.

Abra tripped over yet again, trying simultaneously to avoid the jet of water and blind Seadra with a Flash attack. The jet of water arced and blasted Abra over, now greatly injured.

"Return, Abra." Sabrina's Pokeball levitated in the air, shot out bright red light and returned Abra safely inside.

"Not bad, huh?" said Natalie.

"You don't need to prove that to me," said Sabrina. "You're a great Trainer to have come so far. But I fear the pressure to succeed will erode your concern for your Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Natalie shot back, quicker to anger. "Of course - "

"You need your Pokemon to win battles, which does not mean they need to try any harder than they are now."

"I'm not being hard on my Pokemon - " said Natalie.

"When the stakes are high, who can say what will happen?" asked Sabrina, her third and final Pokeball zooming to the field. "Can you honestly say you will not blame your Pokemon if they cannot help you win enough money to help your mother?"

"Shut up!" cried Natalie, strands of red hair escaping from her ponytail in her fury. "You have no idea - "

"You are but a child, tasked with an impossible duty. Yes, family comes first. But you know you won't be rewarded no matter how much money you win, isn't that right?"

"S-she'll - she'll be happy when I win! My sister abandoned my mother! I will win the Pokemon League and she will forgive me - "

"Forgive you?" A frown creased Sabrina's brow. "You are innocent, a youngster playing with Pokemon and frolicking with your friends. Do not overwhelm all that you hold dear, to pursue the wiles of a woman who should know better. You have always been the good child. Why should you be burdened?"

Heaving, Natalie replied, "That's what daughters do. They - "

"But not your sister?" asked Sabrina. "This is finally a chance for you to be higher in your mother's favour than your sister. But will she appreciate you?"

"I-I know she will," stuttered Natalie, not at all sure. "Once she has money, everything will be back to normal - "

"And if she spends your Pokemon League prize winnings? Can you honestly say you will take a second round through Kanto, not freely but out of duty, raising your Pokemon because they _must_ win rather than helping them to their potential? You will lose your innocent spirit fighting for your mother - "

"This is none of your business!" exploded Natalie. "Let's fight!"

"Very well," said Sabrina, as the Pokeball released red light onto the battlefield. "Kadabra!"

"Seadra, Smokescreen!"

"Kadabra, Disable."

Seadra's few spurts of ink stopped, remaining still as Kadabra glowed with a blue light.

"No!" raged Natalie. "Seadra, snap out of it!"

"Kadabra, Psychic."

Natalie could only watch in horror as the psychic blast knocked Seadra several paces, lying inert on the battlefield.

"Grr!" Natalie stamped her foot in anger, furious. "Seadra, return!"

"Do you see what is happening, Natalie?" asked Sabrina. "I will win so long as you cannot control yourself."

"I must win, Sabrina!" Natalie screeched.

"You must?" asked Sabrina. "Can't you see your determination has become plagued with greed?"

"No!" shot back Natalie. "My mother - "

"You will need to be true to yourself and your Pokemon, or I will defeat you, and when you return, I will never let you win - "

"Let me win?" laughed Natalie, quite unlike her and sounding to her ears like Alesha's harsh bark of defensive taunting. "I will win! If I am strong - "

Sadly, Sabrina replied, "It has never been necessary for you to be strong enough. Look to your previous Gym battles. Your Pokemon won because they were loved, not because they were pushed to succeed beyond their limits."

Natalie realised where she had gone wrong, but pride is a hungry creature and hid her revelation behind the horror of admitting defeat, when one has professed such certainty of being right. She was losing control, but the pressure had been eating at her psyche since she left Viridian for Diglett's Tunnel.

"Go, Squirtle!" cried Natalie. "Take that Kadabra out!"

Squirtle appeared in a flash of bright red light, ready to take on the Psychic-type Pokemon.

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle hid inside his shell, blasted by the beam of rainbow light that surged forth from Kadabra's concentrated energies. Squirtle's shell bounced around the battlefield, emerging and quite dizzy, still harmed.

"Squirtle!" Natalie's concern was replaced by terror that she would lose. "Skull Bash!"

Squirtle sprinted towards Kadabra, who began to glow blue. Suddenly, Squirtle stopped in his tracks.

"No, no!" Somewhere inside, Natalie could tell her rage was getting out of control but she knew no way to rein it back in. There was no alternative but to succeed on someone else's terms, something her fragile self could barely withstand. "Squirtle, attack!"

Squirtle would've winced from the unexpected ferocity in Natalie's tone had he been able to move. As it was, Kadabra glowed with a bright light -

"Psychic, Kadabra."

Blasting Squirtle out of the battlefield, Squirtle struggled to stand, now greatly harmed. Affected by his Trainer's tone, wanting to please instead of thinking that he was good enough for Natalie, he turned to her appealingly.

"Don't look at me!" scolded Natalie, pointing to the powerful Kadabra. "What's wrong with you?"

Screwing up his face in anger, Natalie saw what she had done and cried out in abandon, horrified she had let this tirade continue.

"Squirtle, I'm s - "

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

Using his spoon as a talisman, Kadabra aimed for Squirtle, who jumped out of the way just in time, though breathing heavily from earlier assaults.

"S-squirtle," Natalie was breathless with the surge of emotion that choked her throat. "P-please forgive me. I'm so sorry - "

Her terror was such that she gripped the podium, openly crying as Squirtle looked askance between his Trainer and Kadabra. Squirtle rushed out of the battlefield to embrace his Trainer.

"Do you see what you've become, Natalie?" asked Sabrina. "You are not mature enough to handle the pressures you have been put under, let alone that they are irrational and inconsiderate."

"That's what daughters are for!" Natalie repeated, fury clinging to the edges.

"Not all daughters," said Sabrina. "You can break free - "

"Oh, and I suppose this is the same story you gave Amy, huh?" shot back Natalie. "She told me that she doesn't get along with your mother. Was your battle just a monologue where you told her everyone should desert their families when they get too harsh? Look to yourself, Sabrina!"

"I am not asking you to desert your family, Natalie," replied Sabrina, ruffled. "I am asking you to look within yourself to your deepest self. You are innocent, kind and forgiving - "

"That doesn't pay my mother's bills!" shouted Natalie.

"If you continue to give your mother money, she will only spend it. You will be trapped in a cycle, to feed someone else's frenzy. How can you break that cycle?"

"Um," Natalie added as a sarcastic venture. "_By earning money!_"

Sabrina shook her head. "By being kind. By being selfless."

"To my Pokemon?"

"No. To your mother."

With dawning realisation, Natalie knew what could be done, however far-fetched -

"You mean - " Natalie stumbled, realising the error of her ways. "You don't mean - "

"Yes," said Sabrina, with finality. "You have it in you to persevere through Kanto, through your acceptance of the good in people. Do you not realise that is a strength to apply back home?"

_She's right_, thought Natalie. _My mother is a horrid, grasping woman, but only because nobody could help her. Could I?_

"Like you said, I'm a child," said Natalie, grasping at straws. "What if I cannot help my mother?"

"You already know you have it in you to try," said Sabrina. "And you would, because you put others first before your own needs, not for personal gain but because you want them to feel supported. Daniel sees that in you. Amy certainly does. And your mother does, however little you think of her.

"B-but, but Sabrina - " Natalie was close to tears. "You make it sound so easy!"

"It's hard to help someone you love, when they refuse to let you in," said Sabrina. "It creates a barrier, which is why your sister rebels to escape the hurt. You have maturity beyond your years to help your mother. Not to misguidedly fight and earn money! But to forgive, empathise and put her needs beyond your own."

"Her needs are monetary - "

"She _thinks_ her needs are monetary. Why don't you provide an alternative?"

"My time?" asked Natalie.

"Your time," Sabrina nodded. "It will be a challenge, but you know you can tackle the task. Once she knows someone cares, you and she can begin to heal together."

Natalie took a deep breath, the red-hot rage dissipating into the atmosphere. "You're right, Sabrina. I _can_ help my mother. By caring, not by winning."

"Now, let's finish this battle," said Sabrina. "You will have time to think on this matter afterwards, but no more shall come from me!"

"Alright," Natalie hugged Squirtle and returned him to his Pokeball. She selected her fourth and final Pokeball, feeling renewed. "Go, Butterfree!"

Butterfree flew forth, facing Kadabra who glowed with an ominous light.

"Sleeping Powder, Butterfree!"

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

Butterfree swooped to avoid the beam of psychic energy propelled forth, releasing shimmering powder from its wings. Kadabra grew drowsy and tried to remain standing, drooping and succumbing to sleep. Unperturbed, Sabrina made no movement but for the Awakening that levitated forth from behind the red curtain.

"Butterfree, Gust!" cried Natalie.

Flapping her wings hurriedly, Butterfree summoned a small cyclone which buffeted the effects of Sabrina's Awakening, knocking it awry and damaging Kadabra slightly in the process.

"Tackle, Butterfree!"

Butterfree charged forth, ramming into Kadabra though it remained asleep. It suffered further slight damage, but was not yet near to fainting.

"Kadabra, that's enough," Sabrina rose from her throne. "Return."

In a bright red light, Kadabra disappeared into the Pokeball which hovered above. Natalie froze, concerned there was still a further trick up Sabrina's sleeve.

"You have shown yourself to be a worthy challenger. I surrender."

"Really?" Natalie was aghast. "I win?"

Mutely, Sabrina nodded. Natalie jumped in glee, rushing forward to hug Butterfree, pretty in all its colours. As Sabrina ventured forth, the Marshbadge and prize money in her hand, Natalie blurted,

"Why, Sabrina? Your Kadabra could've woken up."

"Your Butterfree's Gust would've prevented further treatment. I made a decision to spare Kadabra the indignity in case he did not rouse in time."

Natalie was still unconvinced. "Your Pokemon are really powerful, though."

"Yes," said Sabrina, without superiority. "But I am to test the prowess of Pokemon Trainers as a Gym Leader, not pound them into submission."

Accepting her seventh Gym badge and considerable wad of prize money, Natalie smiled.

"Thank you, Sabrina. It has been a rollercoaster, but I appreciate your advice."

"I wouldn't call it advice," said Sabrina, aloof. "It is just a matter of looking inside yourself for answers. In that case, I can help you unlock your potential. To me, that is most important for the Trainers I battle."

Natalie could not help herself. "Did you help my sister unlock her potential?"

Sabrina's mouth became a thin line. "Focus on your strengths, Natalie, your compassion and heart. Do not compare yourself to her."

Disappointed, Natalie nodded. "I'll try my best."


	60. Victory Road - Amy

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

With all eight Badges under her belt, Amy set off for the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon, after the trial of battling Viridian's Gym Leader. Her next step was to travel through Victory Road, the final test for Pokemon Trainers wishing to challenge the Elite Four.

She released her three Pokemon from their Pokeballs, vastly proud of their achievements now that they had come full circle and returned to Viridian City as winners. Growlithe was confident, Nidorina was cautious and Marowak was proud, all walking alongside Amy as she entered the PokeMart.

Mary glanced up as Amy appeared from behind an aisle of Poketreats, trying to wrest them free of Growlithe as he leapt up.

"Sorry," Amy muttered, shamefaced as she handed the Poketreats over, as well as a few status healing potions. "I should've asked them to wait outside - "

"That's no matter, dear," Mary's eyes crinkled into a genuine smile, tapping on the cash register as Amy handed over the total sum. "Pokemon will always be Pokemon. How did your battle with the Viridian Gym Leader go?"

Colour flooded back into Amy's face, freely admitting, "Oh, that. It was a tough battle but I won, in the end!"

"Congratulations," said Mary, sparing a glance for the customer waiting in the queue, paying him no mind. "You'll be tackling Victory Road next, I presume?"

"About that," Amy made some room for the other customer to process his purchases and payment, while Mary continued to spare a conversational glance towards Amy. "What is Victory Road? Is it really a big cave?"

Mary nodded, offering the customer the briefest of smiles before continuing, glad to have someone with whom to talk. "There are strong Pokemon inside and hardcore Trainers who fight over newcomers to train like the last piece of birthday cake. You'd be well advised to take precaution if you see one."

Mary ducked under the counter and handed Amy a Revive. "It's the last one in stock. They're on backorder, what with so many Trainers about ready to challenge the Elite Four."

"I can't take it," Amy handed over some cash. "How much are they?"

"I'll give it to you at a discount," urged Mary, taking twenty percent off the original asking price. Amy tucked the Revive into her backpack. "Good luck, Amy."

"Thanks, Mrs. S. If you see Daniel or Natalie pass through this way, please tell them I'll see them at the Pokemon League."

"There's your confidence!" Mary beamed, laughing. "That'll take you all the way. Please be careful, though."

Amy nodded and exited, her Pokemon wrestling with the paper bag Amy retrieved the Poketreats out of, issuing them equally to her beloved Pokemon. She patted them, waited for them to finish and began walking west through Viridian City, towards a route lined with trees and a pretty pond to one side. It was peaceful, the moments of silence she savoured as she glimpsed wild Nidoran and Mankey in the fields of tall grass.

Eventually, she came upon a tall building that did not distinguish itself other than the placard beside the door which read, 'Pokemon League Reception'. Breathing deeply to still her nerves, she glanced down at her Pokemon.

"Ready, guys?"

Her Pokemon nodded and Amy pushed open the door, into a wide, well-lit room with a counter that ran the length of the room, with an attendant and two police officers. Beyond, at the opposite of the room was another set of double doors.

"Welcome!" greeted the male attendant, as Amy and her Pokemon reached the counter. "May I see your Badges, please?"

Amy retrieved her Badge case, displaying the eight Badges that had taken her such effort to win. To her relief, he nodded and turned to the police officers, who unlocked the barrier and allowed her to walk through.

Disconcerted, Amy asked, "Do you get many Trainers come this way?"

Nodding, the attendant replied, "Plenty. We have to check them every time - it's protocol. Although Victory Road is meant as a test, it's an excellent training ground if your Pokemon are strong enough. Some Trainers overestimate their abilities and think they can tackle it ahead of time. Or they want to skip ahead to the Elite Four without collecting their Badges."

"Sounds fraudulent," Amy frowned.

"We get plenty of know-it-all Trainers," the attendant rolled his eyes. "Though collecting all eight Badges does assure you a certain battle readiness you'll need in the task ahead. Are you quite sure you're ready?"

Amy maintained her composure, nodding. "I'm ready."

The police officers politely held the double doors open and Amy stepped through them into a small yard, bursting with afternoon sunlight. Surrounded by a copse of trees, Amy followed a beaten path, shielded from the sun's rays underneath the canopy of branches and leaves, emerging to find the obscured, rocky entrance to a cavern with a worn sign nearby that read, 'Victory Road'.

Amy hoisted her backpack more securely onto her back and tied her hair into a ponytail, retrieving a flash light and clicking it on so that the small flood of light illuminated the dark depths of the cave entrance.

"Stick together," Amy instructed, and her Pokemon nodded their ascent.

The cave was dark, with several passages veering off to points unknown as Amy's sneakers crunched in the dirt, followed by Growlithe and Nidorina's paws, and Marowak's feet, using his bone club to feel out the space not illuminated by the torch light. The sound seemed to be muted as though they were alone, though they heard the distant sounds of rocks shifting but could not see anything, just barren cave walls when Amy shone her torch upon it.

Amy stepped back when she heard a grunt, shining her torch on the boulder she had stepped on which had turned out to be a Graveler. Rearing large, the boulder Pokemon rushed forward to tackle Amy, halted briefly by Growlithe's Flamethrower and Nidorina's Poison Sting which did negligible damage. The Graveler reached over for a boulder to perform Rock Throw, but Marowak's Bonemerang made contact and knocked the wind out of Graveler, roaring in anger so that the echo travelled down the cavern passage. Digging underneath the ground, there was no further sound other than Amy's fast breathing and the furious pawing of her Pokemon.

"Is it gone?" Amy tensed, not wanting to stay still but scared she'd bump into the bulk of Graveler. There was nothing. After a further minute, she bade Marowak take the lead, shining her torch ahead of his path to illuminate the way.

The cavern ceiling arced so that she was now in a great chamber, dotted with boulders as impediments, making her way past them to where Amy saw a flash of red light.

"I see you! Come out, Trainer!"

Nervously, Amy saw that the Trainer was affixing the two Pokeballs he held onto his belt. Scornfully, he glanced at her.

"Are you here to explore or to battle? Come on!"

Amy glanced to her Pokemon, who stared confidently back. She nodded.

"OK. I'll battle," Amy took position opposite the Pokemon Trainer, who wore dirty dungarees and windswept fair hair. "My name's Amy. Nice to meet you."

Grimacing, he replied, "This is your first time here, isn't it?"

Nodding, Amy replied, "Is it yours?"

Shaking his head, the man replied, "I've been training since I arrived. You're in for a real fight, novice!"

He identified himself as Vincent and threw his first of two Pokeballs into the dusty plains of the cavern. "Go, Golduck!"

Golduck sprang forth, the evolved form of Psyduck with a blue, bipedal body and webbed hands and feet. It flexed like a pro and stared down Amy's Growlithe and Marowak.

Amy noticed the Type disadvantage. "Nidorina, you're up!"

Jumping forth, Nidorina growled ferociously at Golduck, who stood unafraid.

"Golduck, Confusion!" shouted Vincent.

"Nidorina! Poison Sting!" cried Amy.

As Nidorina shot poison barbs at Golduck, she was blasted back and nearly toppled into Amy from the force of Golduck's telekinetic wave. Managing to stand, Amy helped Nidorina up, who jumped back into the ring but was afflicted with confusion. Golduck was slightly injured, but did not suffer poisoning.

"Finish it off, Golduck! Fury Swipes!" Vincent commanded.

"Nidorina, Double Kick!" shouted Amy.

Golduck leapt forth, evading Nidorina's savage kicks and lashed out with its claws, as Nidorina buckled and fell to the cavern floor.

"Nidorina?" Amy's voice echoed in silence, as Golduck stood as self-satisfied as Vincent looked on smugly. "Nidorina, get up!"

But Amy was forced to return Nidorina to her Pokeball, vastly aware she was out of her depth. She turned to Growlithe.

"Do you think you can take Golduck on?"

Nodding, Growlithe stepped into the fray. His fury at Nidorina's loss added to Growlithe's vigor and rage, growling furiously.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!" Vincent demanded.

"Growlithe, Take Down!" shouted Amy, fearful.

Growlithe sprinted towards Golduck, leaping just in time to avoid the powerful surge of water erupting from Golduck's mouth. The cannon of water drenched Amy and Marowak head to foot, injuring the latter almost to unconsciousness as Growlithe tackled Golduck in the chest, knocking him over. Growlithe suffered slight recoil, barking in concern at Marowak's upheaval.

"Good work, Growlithe," Amy spluttered, shivering cold as she fetched a Super Potion out of her back and administered it to Marowak. "Bite Attack!"

"Golduck, Fury Swipes!" shouted Vincent.

Growlithe and Golduck wrestled with each other, neither attack coming close as they broke apart to make distance, circling one another.

"Confusion, Golduck!" cried Vincent.

"Roar, Growlithe!" shouted Amy.

Golduck glowed with telekinetic energies, pausing for only the merest second as Growlithe roared in anger and leapt upon the Water-type, delivering a Bite that caused Golduck to writhe in pain, kicking Growlithe off and dealing slight damage.

Meanwhile, Amy had managed to get Marowak back to full health and clapped for Growlithe, her hope waning.

"You're doing a great job, Growlithe!"

Vincent shot back, "All you're doing is annoying your Pokemon! If you give them praise, they'll be distracted! Golduck, Fury Swipes!"

"Growlithe, Take Down!" cried Amy.

Golduck leapt for Growlithe, but was knocked back by the force of Growlithe's tackle, rolling over in the dirt and struggling to stand. Again, Growlithe suffered slight recoil and was panting from the exertions of his labours and injury.

"Golduck, fight to the end! Confusion!" shouted Vincent.

"Growlithe, Bite!" cried Amy.

Growlithe leapt upon Golduck, delivering a Bite which finished off the Water-type Pokemon. Disgusted, Vincent returned Golduck to its Pokeball as Growlithe limped across to Amy, barking happily.

"Return, Growlithe," Amy held out her Pokeball, watching as Vincent retrieved his second and final Pokeball. "I'll use Marowak for this fight."

Stepping forward, Marowak was glad to make use of his bone club, having built his adrenaline on driving away the wild Graveler. Vincent threw his Pokeball onto the barren ground, red light illuminating the sharp boulders and harsh terrain that surrounded them.

"Go, Persian!" cried Vincent.

The evolved form of Meowth, Persian held similarities except that it was larger, with a more feral appearance and a long, curling tail. It stretched and readied for the cat fight ahead, facing Marowak without a care in the world.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" cried Amy, unsure of this new addition to the battlefield.

"Persian, Slash!" shouted Vincent.

Persian ran forth, leaping over the thrown bone club that spun like a boomerang towards its intended target and lashed out at Marowak with sharp claws. Injured, Marowak stumbled as Persian decided to forego another attack and evade the Bonemerang which struck back for a second time, missing and landing near Marowak's fallen frame.

"Impossible!" cried Amy, as Marowak scrambled in the dirt for its bone club. "That Persian is so fast!"

"I've trained him well," said Vincent, as the Persian purred, watching Marowak amble for balance. "Persian, Pay Day!"

"Marowak, Bone Club!" shouted Amy.

Marowak sprinted forth with its bone club raised, too slow to dodge the glittering beam of energy that shot forth from the gem core in Persian's forehead. Toppling over, golden coins spilled out around Marowak's fallen frame.

"Persian, Fury Swipes! Let's get this battle over with!" cried Vincent.

"Marowak, Headbutt!" Amy screamed.

Marowak leapt for Persian, still too slow for the cat Pokemon who lashed out at him with several hits from its sharp claws. Marowak tottered unsteadily, not unconscious yet too weak to battle.

"Return!" cried Amy, feeling the clammy sweat that covered her body for fear she would lose. She selected her only Pokemon who could still fight, albeit with injuries. "I'm not done yet, Vincent! We've still got a chance!"

Tossing her third and final Pokeball to face Persian, Amy cried, "Go, Growlithe!"

Persian glanced up from cleaning himself to watch as the red light materialised Growlithe, limping a little but still battle ready.

"Your pathetic Growlithe against my superior feline?" scoffed Vincent. "Persian, Slash!"

"Growlithe, dodge and use Flamethrower!" cried Amy.

Growlithe almost evaded Persian's attack; knocked off balance, Growlithe released a stream of fire from his mouth which Persian almost managed to dodge, too, but suffered burns in the process.

"Come on, Persian!" cried Vincent, the Burn Heal already in his hand. "Come here!"

"Roar, Growlithe!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe roared as he ran towards Persian, who was wincing from the burns, fur slightly tattered. Leaping into the air, Amy's Fire-type delivered a Take Down that took Persian unaware, toppling into him and delivering a Bite Attack for good measure.

"Good work, Growlithe!" cried Amy, suddenly hot from the battle's tremors that had taken her to an adrenaline high.

Suddenly, Growlithe was blasted backwards from Persian's Pay Day, coins clattering as Growlithe yelped in pain, suffering additional damage of recoil. Barely able to stand, Growlithe faced Persian who watched the Fire-type through narrowed eyes.

"Don't give up, Growlithe! Flamethrower!"

"You're not a loser, Persian! Take that Growlithe out! Slash!"

Warmed by his Trainer's concern, Growlithe shot a stream of fire as Persian pounced, claws at the ready. Buffeted by its burns, Persian was unable to fully dodge the stream of fire which knocked it back and sent it sprawling to Vincent's feet.

"No!" Vincent's howl of misery was not unlike his Persian's growl of torment, succumbing to unconsciousness. Reluctantly, he returned the Normal-type Pokemon to its Pokeball.

Amy embraced Growlithe, who was greatly injured and relieved to see the Super Potion which she administered to him. Vincent walked over to Amy, fetching prize money from his wallet.

"I'll take a Revive instead of prize money, if you've got one," Amy said, thinking of her unconscious Nidorina and Marowak.

Smirking, Vincent pocketed his cash and retrieved a Revive among three others he had in his backpack. Amy gratefully accepted the Revive.

"Thanks," she smiled. "It was a close battle."

As Vincent headed off the way Amy had arrived, she released Nidorina and Marowak from their Pokeballs. She gave them both the two Revives, no more left as they roused, happy to see her and to be in good health.

"You all did a great job," Amy patted them all, feeding them each a Poketreat. "The Viridian Gym Leader wasn't kidding about the tough Trainers in here."

Amy and her Pokemon continued on, past the boulders and into a narrow passage with a low ceiling, where Marowak pointed out a sleeping Geodude. Carefully, they walked around the sleeping boulder Pokemon and into a crawl space which they had to shimmy through, difficult to traverse as it began to ascend.

Coughing dust with grazes on her elbows, Amy managed to make it through, climbing out into the cold night sky. The passage had taken them out of the cavern but atop its ridges, looking down onto the forests of Viridian.

"Wow," Amy brushed dirt off her pants, as her Pokemon crowded around. "Do you think the exit's around here somewhere?"

Amy climbed the narrow ridge, steep but not hazardous, though it was a long climb. She could feel the weight of the world drift away as she reached the top, glancing down onto the spread of Kanto, panting and grateful to be out of the cave. Barking, Growlithe ran behind twin boulders that shielded the rest of the summit.

"Be careful, Growlithe!" cried Amy, running forth. "It could be a Graveler - "

But the boulders remained stationary as Amy ran around them to where Growlithe barked happily, burrowing in a nest of ashes where straw and long branches had once intertwined. It was too large to be a nest for Fearow or Pidgeot.

"Growlithe, come here!" Amy scolded, concerned that the nest looked like the remains of a camp site. Growlithe kicked apart the burned twigs and leaves, retrieving what looked like a glowing, amber egg in his mouth as he bounded towards his Trainer.

Gasping, Amy cried, "It's an egg! Oh, Growlithe, you naughty boy, don't you dare break it!"

Surprised, Growlithe let it slip from his mouth and it landed on the ground, though it didn't crack. It shone brighter than before, oval-shaped like an egg but hard and jagged like a gem -

"No!" cried Amy, as Growlithe snatched it from her grasp with a growl. "It's a Fire Stone! Drop it, Growlithe!"

Bounding away with his prized treasure, Amy tripped in her haste to catch Growlithe while Nidorina and Marowak looked on, unafraid.

"Give it back!" Amy shouted, as Growlithe watched from afar, beginning to shimmer with all the colours of the rainbow. "No - no - no - "

Whether from joy or rage, Amy wept openly as she watched her beloved Growlithe change shape, evolving into Arcanine with a fierce roar that echoed around the summit of Victory Road. Almost identical to Blaine's Arcanine but with the familiar features that Amy recognised, Nidorina and Marowak made Pokemon noises of which she could not hope to decipher other than their congratulatory tone. Arcanine was at Amy's side in a blur, incredibly proud in its stautre.

"Growli - Arcanine," Amy hesitated, before reaching out to stroke Arcanine's fur. It was incredibly soft, still the same stripes, just a lot more fur. "Brushing you will take forever."

Distracted, Arcanine headed for the cliff edge, joined by Nidorina and Marowak, all growling and barking loudly. Amy ran over and followed their gazes skyward to the glittering sky, where one star burned brightly like a comet.

"This must be a sign," Amy gentled Arcanine's fur, but he stiffened and raised his hackles. All three of her Pokemon were growling madly. "What is it?"

The great caw that echoed around the valley made Amy take a step back in fright. The shooting star seemed to move of its own accord, flapping its great wings with a trail of fire behind. Quickly, she turned to the nest of ashes where Growlithe had found the Fire Stone to evolve into Arcanine.

"We've disturbed its nest!" Amy shrieked, watching as the bird Pokemon came into sight, its features blurred by fire but its big beak and giant wings no less fearsome. "Let's get out of here!"

Settling on the summit, the fiery bird shot flames in multiple directions, while Amy and her Pokemon ducked for safety. Surrounding the mountaintop was a wall of flames, hot enough that Amy was drenched in sweat from the adrenaline and fear already.

"W-what is that Pokemon?" Amy trembled, her clothes soaked in sweat. Arcanine moved protectively in front, Nidorina and Marowak to either side. Something in her brain clicked; something Natalie had said. "The bird of fire! Moltres!"

Magnificently, Moltres reared its head, completely covered by flame with its golden plumage, sharp beak and razor-sharp talons. It watched Amy and her Pokemon with beady eyes.

"Please d-don't attack us!" cried Amy. "We didn't mean to take the Fire Stone!"

Loud voices came from the winding ridge she had climbed to get to the summit. Their frantic shouts added to the din as Moltres cawed loudly.

Blood pulsing in her face, Amy cried, "Go! Fly away! They're here to capture you!"

Glancing to the skies, Moltres took a step back and took flight, embers falling from its wings to scorch the summit as they against the bright glare, Amy shielded her eyes as she watched the legendary Pokemon soar out of sight.

"I can't believe it," said Amy, awed. Her hair was slightly singed at the ends, her clothes damp and gross with cold sweat now that the surrounding flames began to die down. "Moltres, the bird of fire."


	61. Daniel vs Sabrina, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER SIXTY ONE**

Daniel met Natalie outside the Saffron City Gym. She seemed distracted and lost in her own thoughts, which was quite like her, thought Daniel.

"Hey!" he waved at her, crossing the street and staring at Natalie in concern. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Natalie, losing her dreamy quality and getting back to business. "Just thinking."

"Did you - " Daniel hesitated.

"No, no!" Natalie smiled, glad to return to joviality. "I won! I won the Marshbadge!"

"Nice job!" Daniel glanced at Natalie's Badge case, where she now held seven of eight Badges. "I hope I'm ready!"

"You'll do great," Natalie patted him on the shoulder, as they walked towards the entrance. "I'll heal my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, and wait outside for when you finish."

"Cool! See you soon!" Daniel entered the Gym, his heart thudding in anticipation as the doors closed behind him.

Making his way down the regal corridor, Daniel wanted to release his Pokemon from their Pokeballs for company, but did not want the Gym Leader to know what Pokemon he had in reserve. The Saffron Gym Leader was known to be one of the hardest Gyms to beat, so Daniel wanted to come prepared.

The battlefield was spread out with a podium for the challenger at one end and a throne at the other, backed by a high red curtain.

"Hello?" Daniel called, settling himself atop the podium. He placed his four Pokeballs in the holder, glancing up to see a woman sitting in the throne. It had been so sudden she might've materialised in the space of a blink.

"I am Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron," her tone and expression were deadpan.

"How did you do that?" asked Daniel.

"I am psychic," added Sabrina. "I hope you are well prepared for fighting my Pokemon."

"I am," said Daniel, confidently though he did not feel it. He was full of nerves. "My name is Daniel."

The tall red curtain behind Sabrina ruffled in disturbance as three Pokeballs levitated above the throne on which Sabrina sat.

"I will use three Pokemon to defeat your four," Sabrina's mouth was a thin line. "Are you ready, challenger?"

Daniel nodded, selecting his first Pokeball and tossing it into the battlefield. "I choose Meowth!"

Meowth burst forth, claws drawn and ready to battle. Sabrina didn't move a muscle as one of her Pokeballs overhead spilled red light onto the battlefield.

"Abra," Sabrina introduced the fox-like Pokemon who sat cross-legged, eyes closed in apparent sleep.

"I know of your psychic Pokemon and their talents! But my Pokemon will pull through!" said Daniel. "Meowth, Fury Swipes!"

Meowth ran forth, pouncing on Abra to slash wildly, but Abra had teleported a second earlier to the other side of the battlefield.

"Damnit," Daniel muttered to himself. "Meowth, Pay Day!"

"Abra, Flash," Sabrina ordered.

Meowth charged a bright light upon his forehead, but Abra's sudden wave of light made Daniel cringe and Meowth stumble, his Pay Day blast hitting the ceiling so that it rained golden coins.

"Meowth, return!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, returning Meowth inside and selecting another. "Go, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell waddled forth, waving its leaf arms as it considered the Psychic-type Abra.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!"

"Abra, Flash."

Abra's blinding flash of light stunned Weepinbell, but it had already released glittering powder into the air that settled on Abra, paralysing it completely. Behind Sabrina, the red curtain billowed and out levitated a Paralyz Heal, headed for Abra.

"Weepinbell, Vine Whip!" Daniel called.

Lashing out with strong vines, Weepinbell whipped at the paralysed Abra, trying unsuccessfully to also lash out at Sabrina's levitating Paralyz Heal, hovering out of reach but still administering so that Abra began to slowly rouse.

"Razor Leaf, Weepinbell!" shouted Daniel.

Spinning in the air, Weepinbell released razor sharp leaves which shot out and cut into Abra's skin. Groaning in pain, Abra made to teleport away but a flash of red light consumed him and he returned into one of the Pokeballs levitating above Sabrina.

"Not bad," Sabrina considered, as her second of three Pokeballs shot red light onto the battlefield. "Go, Kadabra!"

Kadabra stepped forward, glaring at Weepinbell who paled, not happy to see this particular Psychic-type.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!"

"Kadabra, Psychic."

Weepinbell released glittering powder into the air once more, promptly blasted back by Kadabra's psychic force and knocked into Daniel's podium. Groaning as it tried to stand, Weepinbell was too injured to move.

"Return, Weepinbell!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, a thin layer of sweat across his forehead. Opposite, another of Sabrina's Paralyz Heal bottles zoomed to the rescue, levitating of its own accord. "Go, Arbok!"

Arbok slithered forth, hissing at Kadabra -

"Poison Sting, now, Arbok!" cried Daniel.

Sabrina's Paralyz Heal sprayed on Kadabra, freeing its muscles of paralysis as Arbok shot a volley of poison barbs at the Psychic-type, injuring and poisoning him.

"Kadabra, Disable." Sabrina ordered.

"Arbok, Glare!" shouted Daniel.

But Kadabra had glowed blue and held Arbok in place so that it could not move.

"Psychic, Kadabra."

Buffeted by poison, Kadabra managed to hold its focus and blast Arbok across the room with a wave of psychic energy. Quite damaged, Arbok writhed in pain as Sabrina wordlessly sent an Antidote zooming through the curtain and towards Kadabra.

"Arbok, can you fight?" Daniel asked, as Arbok remained on the floor, but locked eyes with its opponent. It cast a Glare which paralysed Kadabra in place.

"Nice job!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, returning Arbok safely inside. His nerves were worried; two Pokemon down already. He threw his third of four Pokeballs into the battlefield. "Go, Seel!"

Healed of poison but not of paralysis, Kadabra could do naught but watch as Seel materialised from the red light of Daniel's Pokeball.

"Aurora Beam, Seel!" shouted Daniel.

Horn shimmering with all the colours of the rainbow, Seel blasted Kadabra across the room, the levitating Paralyz Heal zooming to catch up.

"Finish it!" cried Daniel. "Water Gun!"

Taking a deep breath, Seel shot a jet of water from his mouth that enveloped Kadabra, harming him further. The Paralyz Heal had freed Kadabra of its paralysis, but now it was too weak to move.

"Return, Kadabra," Sabrina ordered, as red light engulfed the Psychic-type to return him into his Pokeball.

"Your Pokemon are good, Sabrina, but mine are better!" shouted Daniel.

Straight-backed in her throne, Sabrina said, "Your determination is sufficient, your Pokemon are moderately strong. For you, Daniel, it is your friends who give you hope more than anything."

"Sufficient?" scoffed Daniel. "Of course my friends give me hope. Who would want to do anything alone?"

"Are you scared of being alone, Daniel?" asked Sabrina.

"Who isn't?" Daniel shrugged it off, as Seel waddled about on the battlefield. "That's why I have my Pokemon for company."

"Ah, yes. Without Pokemon, we'd be so ordinary, wouldn't we? Daniel, how far would you go for your friends?"

"To the ends of Kanto, and beyond," remarked Daniel. "But who wouldn't?"

"You're very black and white about your opinions. Remember, don't be a doormat, even for your friends."

Daniel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your friend Amy. What does she mean to you?"

"Well, I - " Daniel stumbled, remembering Sabrina could read minds. "Y'know. She's a friend, even if I can't quite tell - "

"Does it irritate you, not to have everything clear-cut?" asked Sabrina. "To have ambiguity and indecision?"

"Absolutely!" Daniel blurted, as though someone finally got it. "I wish more people understood that."

"Is that why you travel with Natalie, because she goes with the flow? Because she's passive and doesn't confront?"

"Well," Daniel stumbled. "It makes it easier, sure... but I'm not dominating!"

"No, but surrounding yourself with people who aren't dominating makes it easier for you to stand up for yourself. Daniel, you're not assertive around Amy, are you?"

"I can't imagine why this is relevant," Daniel shot back. "We're in the middle of a Pokemon battle and you're stalling."

"Taking an adventure around Kanto has been the most liberating experience of your life, I'd imagine," Sabrina said. "Imagine doing it without support or resources - in other words, friends and money."

"Well, it'd be tough," Daniel mused, hypothesising though he couldn't truly relate, having not been in the same situation. "I guess it's useful to travel with Natalie, 'cos we split costs and can trust each other..."

Daniel realised the link Sabrina had tried to infer. She had put Amy in his mind and then asked him to imagine taking an adventure without any of the things he took for granted... precisely the adventure Amy had to go through, and what may have lead to her initial frosty reception.

"Do you understand?" asked Sabrina, as Daniel nodded. "You will have to go a step further out of your comfort zone to make friends. Does that make them worth any less?"

"No," Daniel insisted. "I understand. Friendship is a lot more than only having the friends you have tons in common with. But Sabrina, why is this relevant to our Pokemon battle?"

"I wouldn't call it a distraction, but as Gym Leader I like to point Pokemon Trainers in the right direction. You have not suffered to the extent where you need help. But you need to understand where your friends may need yours."

Daniel nodded, eager to return to the battle. Sabrina's third and final Pokeball spilled red light onto the battlefield.

"Mr. Mime!" Sabrina commanded, as the Psychic-type walked onto the battlefield.

"Seel, Aurora Beam!" cried Daniel.

"Mr. Mime, Light Screen."

Mr. Mime conjured a shimmering, golden barrier which absorbed the shining beam shot forth by Seel. Shimmering with telekinetic energies, Mr. Mime peeked his head around the barrier and blasted Seel off his feet with its Confusion attack.

"Seel!" Daniel shouted, as Seel became confused. "Rest!"

Seel promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly as it was healed of its injuries and status conditions.

"Mr. Mime, Confusion."

Blasting Seel over again, Mr. Mime now ran forward, waving its big hands. Daniel reached for an Awakening, but Mr. Mime had dealt a Doubleslap which sent Seel reeling, though it had now woken up. Injured, Seel growled at Mr. Mime.

"Headbutt!" cried Daniel.

"Barrier." Sabrina ordered.

Seel crashed into the conjured wall Mr. Mime produced, who then lashed out at Seel with another Doubleslap attack.

"Return, Seel!" cried Daniel, concerned as Seel disappeared in red light. Mr. Mime was more trouble than it was worth.

"I hope my chat with you has not been a distraction," Sabrina commented, as Mr. Mime returned to the Gym Leader's side of the field.

"Not at all!" said Daniel, grabbing hold of his fourth and final Pokemon. "I'm still ready to tango! Go, Meowth!"

Meowth burst forth, raring to go with its fur on edge. Mr. Mime watched Meowth with an expression as blank as Sabrina.

"Meowth, Pay Day!"

"Mr. Mime, Confusion."

Meowth's forehead glowed and blasted Mr. Mime with coins that scattered everywhere, leaping out of the way to avoid Mr. Mime's Confusion and sprinting towards his opponent.

"Mr. Mime, Barrier."

"Meowth, Fury Swipes!"

Meowth crashed flat against Mr. Mime's invisible barrier, slightly injured.

"Mr. Mime, Confusion." Sabrina ordered.

"Meowth, get up!" urged Daniel.

Glowing with telekinetic energies, Mr. Mime blasted Meowth back, now suffering confusion. Meowth tottered unsteadily as Mr. Mime raced forward.

"Doubleslap, Mr. Mime."

Meowth broke out of its confusion, leaping high to avoid Mr. Mime's vicious slaps and clawing the Psychic-type madly across the face. Stumbling, Mr. Mime fell as Meowth pinned him down, delivering a Bite that made the pasty-white clown Pokemon screech in pain.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel, as Meowth evaded Mr. Mime's retaliatory Doubleslap offensive. "Pay Day!"

"Stop," Sabrina stood all of a sudden. "Mr. Mime has suffered enough. I will concede this match."

Blood pulsed into Daniel's face. Overjoyed, he ran out onto the field to hug Meowth, spinning him around and stopping when Meowth turned a shade of green.

"Uh oh," Daniel grimaced, looking for a refuse bin. "Sorry, Meowth!"

Meowth collected his urges but began cleaning his fur. Daniel wanted to pat him, but instead was consumed with Sabrina, who walked forward to shake hands.

"Thank you for a good match," Daniel smiled. "Your Mr. Mime can be hard to get through."

Sabrina handed over the Marshbadge and a sizeable sum of prize money. "You'll do well in your travels, Daniel, so long as you keep your friends close."

"I always do," said Daniel, stuffing the cash in his wallet and reverently placing the Marshbadge in his Badge case. "I don't know what I would do without them."


	62. Daniel vs Giovanni, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER SIXTY TWO**

Daniel was relieved to have finished his battle with Sabrina. As he exited, he didn't have long to wait as Natalie came into view, waving and hefting her heavier backpack upon her shoulders.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, I had to stock up at the Pokemart," her face was flushed, all smiles. "How did it go?"

"I won," said Daniel gleefully, showing her the Marshbadge. "You were right. She's just as strong as you said."

"She gets inside your head, doesn't she?" asked Natalie vaguely.

"Yep," said Daniel, wondering what Sabrina must've told Amy during their battles. "I'm glad to be only one Badge away from the Pokemon League!"

Together they walked across Saffron City, avoiding the hectic pace of life as they dropped in on the Pokemon Center so Daniel could heal his Pokemon. They exited shortly after and made their way south of the city, passing through the checkpoint and following the route which lead to Vermilion City.

"I wonder how Amy's doing," mused Natalie, as they enjoyed the gentle breeze and warm sunlight.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure," said Daniel. "She's a lot more confident in herself now."

"Yeah," Natalie glanced at two Trainers battling furiously, each with a Raticate.

As they walked along the path, Daniel released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Meowth had cleaned his fur and was glad to enjoy the outdoors, Weepinbell wanted to sleep in the tall grass, Seel escaped from the corner of their eye to splash in the pond with wild Magikarp and Arbok scared children to tears, running to their mothers as Arbok hissed lightly.

Natalie's Pokemon were enjoying the fresh air, too. Squirtle chatted with Poliwhirl, Natalie held spiky-finned Seadra in her arms and Butterfree swooped overhead, all marvelling at the butterfly Pokemon's grace.

As the tall buildings of Vermilion City came into sight, Daniel asked,

"Do you think we have it easy?"

Natalie turned to him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno... something Sabrina said - "

"I told you she gets in your head," said Natalie, perturbed. "But do we have it easy?"

"Don't give it no mind," smiled Daniel. "I'm being stupid."

"You're not," said Natalie, on autopilot.

They walked through Vermilion City, stopping outside the dock where the S.S. Anne was picking up new passengers. Civilian traffic increased, lugging suitcases and looking about for lost children.

"I want to go on the S.S. Anne some day," said Daniel, watching Natalie who was lost in thought.

_How can I splash out on a ticket for a cruise ship when I can't even afford my mother's upkeep? _Natalie thought to herself.

"Natalie?"

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Natalie replied, "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Daniel found an ice cream vendor and bought them both vanilla ice cream cones with sprinkles, handing her one which she accepted with a thank-you. Lost in thought, Daniel wondered why anyone would want to travel out of Kanto. There was plenty of adventure to be had right here, without wandering too far from home.

Returning all but Water Pokemon to their Pokeballs, Daniel and Natalie set off east of Vermilion City, towards the grove of trees where Diglett's Tunnel was located. Switching on her flash light, Natalie took the lead, second only to Squirtle who insisted on braving the Diglett.

They heard the sounds of burrowing underneath, but the Diglett must've learned their lesson last time. It took a while before Daniel and Natalie emerged from Diglett's Tunnel, just as the afternoon sun began to wane.

"Almost there," panted Daniel, brushing dirt off his shorts.

They continued south, down the route which led them to just outside Viridian City. As they entered the township, Daniel said,

"Beth should be finished with her classes by now. Shall we - "

"You go on ahead. I have to see my mum," Natalie pasted a wide smile on her face. "See you later."

"OK," said Daniel, spirits slightly dampened. He hunched his shoulders into proper posture and headed for the Pokemon Trainer's School, releasing all his Pokemon from their Pokeballs as the bell rang, signalling the end of day.

Children younger than him raced out, red-faced with the exertion of reaching home, where they could relax and watch TV and indulge in a home cooked meal. Daniel spied Beth among them, her short brown hair tied in ponytails on both sides of her head.

"Beth!" Daniel waved her over.

Grumpily, Beth dumped her worn pink backpack at his feet and folded her arms. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," said Daniel, leaping out of the way to avoid an errant kid. "When does Mum finish work today?"

Huffily, Beth announced, "I have to wait an hour for her. What are you gonna do?"

"Natalie and I want to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader for our final Badge," said Daniel, moving onto another topic. "What did you learn at school today?"

Rolling her eyes, Beth replied, "Nothing you don't already know. Caterpie evolves into Metapod, then into Butterfree. Weedle evolves into - "

"Kakuna, then Beedrill," finished Daniel.

"I knew that!" retorted Beth, crossly. She picked up her bag. "I'm going to the Pokemart to see Mum."

"I'll come with you," Daniel glanced over his shoulder, hoping Natalie was OK.

The two of them entered the Pokemart, winding down after a long day of sales. Daniel and Beth's mother was dusting the aisles, glancing up as they entered.

"Daniel! When did you - "

"They just got back, Mum," added Beth, taking her mother's seat at the cash register and propping her feet on the counter. "Are there any chocolate biscuits - "

Mary shushed her youngest child. "So, Daniel? How was the Saffron Gym?"

Excitedly, Daniel showed her the Badge case and pointed to the Marshbadge. "I won that one. And Natalie won, too!"

"Great job!" Mary hugged her son, while Beth searched through her mother's purse. With a great tearing sound, both mother and son turned around in horror.

"You said there were no chocolate biscuits!" claimed Beth, her face smeared with chocolate as she dug around for another biscuit.

"Beth!" cried Mary, flapping her arms like a Pidgeotto as Beth tried to stuff more in her mouth.

Daniel glanced up to see Natalie enter, haggard but attempting a smile nonetheless.

"Hi," she smiled to Daniel, turning to his mother and sister. "Hi you guys."

"Great to have you back, Natalie," said Mary.

"Congrats on the win, Natalie!" said Beth. "Did your Squirtle beat them all?"

"With help from my other Pokemon, too," Natalie chortled, turning to Daniel. "Are we ready for the Viridian Gym Leader?"

"I sure hope so!" joked Daniel, suddenly serious. "I'm nervous."

"Me too," admitted Natalie.

"Will you come home after the battle?" asked Mary, on the periphery of concern. "It'll be late by the time you finish..."

"It would save us money on an inn," Daniel suggested.

"Sure," Natalie smiled. "That would be great, Mrs. S."

Together, Daniel and Natalie exited and headed for the Pokemon Center, to heal them "just in case" by Daniel's mantra for the eighth and final Gym Leader they would have to face on the road to the Pokemon League. Both were greatly rattled with nerves.

"Do you want to go first?" Daniel asked, as they exited the Pokemon Center and headed for Viridian Gym.

"You can," Natalie shrugged. "I don't mind."

They headed through town and towards the Viridian Gym, stopping just before the entrance.

"Ready?" Natalie smiled. "Good luck."

Daniel entered alone, hearing the echo of the door closing behind him as he approached the battlefield, earthen floor without podiums on either side. There was a balcony on the second storey which looked down upon the challenger.

"Welcome to the Viridian Gym," spoke a man from the shadows, his profile huge but his face hidden. "I am the Gym Leader. Have you collected seven Badges?"

"I have," Daniel nodded, showing up his Badge case.

"Good, good... can I expect you to be a worthy adversary? It would seem not many are up to the task."

"I will challenge and defeat you, Gym Leader," said Daniel. "My name is Daniel. What is yours?"

"I am Giovanni!" he shouted, so that his voice reverberated. "Remember this moment, when you claimed you could defeat me! I will make sure you regret it!"

The Viridian Gym Leader threw his first Pokeball of three. "Go, Dugtrio!"

Materialising in a flash of red light, there was no Pokemon to see at first until Dugtrio popped its three heads out from underneath the ground. Daniel formed a strategy in his head and selected his first Pokeball, tossing it into the battlefield.

"Go, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell waddled forth, watching Dugtrio closely as they popped their heads up in unison. Both Pokemon held type disadvantages to the other.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" cried Daniel.

"Dugtrio, Dig!" commanded Giovanni.

Digging underneath the soil, Dugtrio avoided the shimmering blanket of powder that settled upon the battlefield from Weepinbell's mouth. Glancing about, Weepinbell readied itself -

"Weepinbell!" cried Daniel, as Dugtrio launched out of the ground and tackled Weepinbell from underneath, knocking it over and dealing severe damage. "Are you OK?"

"Dugtrio, Slash!" Giovanni commanded.

Dugtrio headed straight for Weepinbell, who shot out with Vine Whip but Dugtrio dug underneath temporarily and resurfaced to avoid the vines. Weepinbell was knocked back further still from Dugtrio's vicious slash, out for the count.

"No!" Daniel held his breath, aghast at his fallen Weepinbell, glancing to the Dugtrio who twittered in triumph. "Weepinbell, return!"

Red light flashing out, Daniel clutched the Pokeball, amazed that Dugtrio had been able to avoid Weepinbell's Grass-type attacks.

"You're facing the Viridian Gym Leader, challenger!" Giovanni shouted. "You've underestimated the battle!"

Daniel selected his second of four Pokeballs remaining. This one had a type disadvantage too, but it was fast. He threw it into the ring.

"Go, Arbok!"

Uncoiling its powerful body so that the scary insignia on the underside could be seen, Arbok hissed at Dugtrio who jostled in movement amid the dirt battlefield.

"Dugtrio, Earthquake!"

"Arbok, Glare!"

The ground's rumblings abruptly stopped as Arbok fixed Dugtrio with a piercing glare, paralysing it still. Slithering forth, Arbok headed for Dugtrio who remained immobile.

"Poison Sting, Arbok!"

Arbok shot a volley of poison barbs at Dugtrio, causing little damage though the Ground-type was now poisoned, too. Giovanni fetched a Full Heal and aimed it at Dugtrio.

"Wrap, Arbok!" cried Daniel. "Don't let that Dugtrio get free!"

Wrapping Dugtrio in a tight embrace, Arbok's body shielded the spray effects of the Full Heal Giovanni attempted to administer.

"Damnit," muttered Giovanni to himself, withdrawing his Full Heal.

"Finish Dugtrio off! Bite!" shouted Daniel.

Suffering poison and weakened by Arbok's bone crushing embrace, Dugtrio could do naught as Arbok reared its fangs and bit deeply into the three heads of Dugtrio. Arbok stumbled in surprise as red light shot out from Giovanni's Pokeball, returning Dugtrio inside.

"Good work, Arbok!" Daniel beamed, clapping for his serpent Pokemon who slithered back to his side of field. "Well done!"

Retrieving his second of three Pokeballs, Giovanni chuckled. "Not bad, kid. Your Arbok's a worthy predator."

"My Arbok's the best!" Daniel insisted. "We'll take on any Pokemon you have."

"You haven't heard what Pokemon type I use, do you?" asked Giovanni, throwing his Pokeball onto the battlefield where it exploded in red light. "My Ground-types will take care of your Arbok! Go, Nidoqueen!"

Stomping forward, the impregnable Nidoqueen stared down Arbok, pumping its huge fists.

"Wow," said Daniel, having never seen the evolved form of Nidorina in person. "That's a big Pokemon. Arbok, be careful!"

"Nidoqueen, demonstrate your strength! Earthquake!"

"Arbok," cried Daniel in desperation. "Glare!"

But Nidoqueen had launched into the air, tucking into a ball as it spun and avoiding Arbok's sharp glare. Crashing upon the ground with all its might, Nidoqueen kept bent at the waist as the silence became unbearable, then the entire Gym shook and a snaking crevice shot out through the ground and struck at Arbok, toppling it.

"No!" Daniel yelled, as Arbok writhed in pain, suddenly moving no more. "Arbok! Arbok, get up!"

Giovanni laughed harshly as Daniel broke out in a cold sweat, holding out his Pokeball to return Arbok inside. Two of his Pokemon down already.

"You're in over your head, kid! What made you think a Poison-type could stand up to the might of Nidoqueen?"

Daniel selected his third of four Pokeballs, tossing it into the battlefield. "Don't get so cocky, Gym Leader! I choose Seel!"

Waddling forth, Seel slammed his fins upon the dirt ground in anger for his fallen comrades. Sharp horn atop his head, Seel poked his tongue out at Nidoqueen.

"My Water Pokemon will sink your Ground-type, Giovanni!" cried Daniel.

"You're pathetic, kid, if you think all it takes to stop me is a type disadvantage!" shouted Giovanni.

"Ready?" Daniel asked Seel, who nodded. "Let's take this beast down! Aurora Beam!"

"Nidoqueen, Thunder!" Giovanni commanded.

Daniel's eyes widened in horror as Seel's horn glowed with all the colours of the rainbow, directing the beam towards Nidoqueen, who shook with static electricity and discharged a massive lightning bolt towards his Water-type Pokemon.

"No!" cried Daniel. "How can Nidoqueen know Thunder?"

Seel's Aurora Beam greatly damaged Nidoqueen and caused it to stumble and trip over, while Nidoqueen's Thunder attack devastated Seel, blasting him across the room with a yelp.

"Seel!" cried Daniel, as Seel trembled in agony, unable to move. "Are you OK?"

"Nidoqueen!" Giovanni growled, as Nidoqueen stumbled about. "On your feet, now!"

"Seel, Rest!" cried Daniel, as Seel curled up to sleep, contentedly snoring and regaining lost health. Immediately, Daniel looked for an Awakening in his bag.

"Cheap shot, kid!" shouted Giovanni, as his Nidoqueen looked down upon Seel with distaste. "Shock 'em again, Nidoqueen, and don't let Seel recover!"

Surrounded by electricity, Nidoqueen directed another Thunder just as Daniel sprayed Seel with his Awakening. To everyone's surprise, the Thunder narrowly missed, striking the patch of dirt close by and dealing no harm to Seel.

"Focus, you useless Pokemon!" Giovanni yelled. "Body Slam!"

Seel began to rouse, watching as Nidoqueen took off at a sprint, leaping into the air with its massive bulk on display -

"Aurora Beam, Seel!" cried Daniel.

Back to full health, Seel focused all its energies on the glowing beam atop its horn which shot out and blasted Nidoqueen backwards just before Seel would have been crushed under the Poison/Ground-type's weight. Suffering greatly, Nidoqueen had taken great damage but still managed to stand.

"Seel, return!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, the flash of red light dematerialising Seel as Daniel selected his last Pokeball.

"Nidoqueen, you dolt!" cried Giovanni. "Are you a Pokemon or a weakling?"

Tossing his Pokeball into the battlefield, Daniel cried, "Finish it off, Meowth!"

Springing forth with a meow, the cat Pokemon stared down Nidoqueen who more than dwarfed its own size.

"Your puny cat will turn tail when I'm finished with you!" growled Giovanni, losing control. "Nidoqueen, Double Kick!"

"Meowth, Slash!" shouted Daniel in desperation.

Both Nidoqueen and Meowth sprinted for each other, faces grim as Nidoqueen launched into a slide, both feet kicking wildly as Meowth leapt over to avoid, pouncing upon Nidoqueen and delivering a harsh slash across her hard features. Roaring loudly, Nidoqueen reached out and grabbed Meowth by the tail, swinging it around and across the field, knocking into Daniel who fell over from the force.

Breathing deeply, Nidoqueen stumbled but managed to stand, pumped with fury as Daniel helped Meowth to stand, who was quite dazed.

"It's a setback, Meowth, but we're not done yet!" cried Daniel. "That Nidoqueen's almost out for the count!"

"Nidoqueen, Earthquake!" Giovanni ordered. "Crush that cat!"

"Meowth, Pay Day!" shouted Daniel.

Nidoqueen leapt into the air, spinning furiously and striking the ground with precision, knees bent as though in focus. Meowth's Pay Day glowed from its forehead, blasting into Nidoqueen as the Gym shook and another crevice shot out to topple Meowth over and deal great damage.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel, holding himself back from entering the battlefield. Meowth's fur was torn and tattered.

"You idiot!" Giovanni lambasted, holding out his Pokeball to Nidoqueen, who lay on her back, surrounded by glittering coins. "How could you fall to a Meowth?"

Red light flashing out, Nidoqueen disappeared into Giovanni's Pokeball as Meowth got to its feet, injured but still able to battle.

"You're a persistent little tyke, aren't you?" Giovanni's voice boomed around the Gym. "I'm surprised your Pokemon follow your orders the way you coddle them."

"That's why they listen, Giovanni," Daniel shot back, as Meowth began cleaning his fur. "They trust me. All your Pokemon do is fear you."

"Fear instills obedience in a Pokemon, teaches them to obey," replied Giovanni. "Pokemon must recognise their masters."

"No way!" Daniel blurted. "Pokemon are deserving of love and care and respect! And I will prove that by defeating you today!"

"I will not allow you or your misguided notions to see the light of day," Giovanni selected his third and final Pokeball, tossing it onto the battlefield. "My Ground-type Pokemon will bury you alive! Rhydon, come forth!"

Rhydon towered over Meowth, tough hide and deadly sharp horn upon its forehead. Roaring loudly, Rhydon's echo shook the walls.

Daniel could tell Rhydon was a Ground-type, but whether or not it was a dual-type escaped his mind. He had to try. He could not lose.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" cried Daniel, feeling something was wrong.

"Rhydon! Horn Drill!" Giovanni commanded.

As Rhydon sprinted towards Meowth, Meowth's forehead glowed and blasted the incoming Rhydon in a shower of coins. Almost unaware of the damage being dealt, Rhydon did not break its stride as its horn spun like a drill, tackling into Meowth and sending the cat Pokemon sprawled at Daniel's feet, utterly unconscious.

Gasping in horror, Daniel reached out to Meowth's limp frame. "Meowth! Please tell me you're alright!"

Superior, Rhydon walked back towards Giovanni's side of the field, the deed done.

"That's what I call power!" Giovanni boomed. "Your Normal-type attacks are negligible against the force of my Ground/Rock-type, Rhydon!"

Holding out his Pokeball, Daniel returned Meowth in a flash of red light. He was dreading using Seel, having witnessed the unstoppable power of Rhydon, but he had to make a stand, for himself and for his Pokemon.

"I won't surrender, Giovanni!" cried Daniel, tossing his fourth and final Pokeball back into the ring. "I will take out that Rhydon if it's the last thing I do! Go, Seel!"

Seel burst forth, afraid at the gigantic figure of Rhydon but steeling its courage for the fight ahead.

"I believe in you, Seel!" Daniel cried, meaning it. "Let's take this monster down, and Rhydon, too!"

"You're blind, kid!" roared Giovanni. "Rhydon, Horn Drill!"

"Seel, Aurora Beam!" shouted Daniel.

Seel gathered bright energy atop its horn and blasted Rhydon, suffering great damage but powerful enough to maintain momentum. Stumbling slightly, Rhydon bashed into Seel with its shoulder instead, sending the Water-type across the room and at Daniel's feet, quite injured.

"Seel!" cried Daniel, amazed that Seel's Aurora Beam had not halted the Rhydon's charge. Seel managed to stand, though weakly.

"My Rhydon shakes off your pitiful attacks! My Rhydon is all powerful!" boomed Giovanni.

Daniel glanced at Seel. Another attack might finish Rhydon off, but there was no stopping its charge...

"Seel," Daniel hesitated, reluctant. "Do we - should you - "

Shaking his head angrily, Seel waddled forth, determined to the end. Nodding, Daniel glanced up to Giovanni. "We'll continue to fight to the end!"

"I admire your spirit, but you have already lost!" Giovanni taunted. "Rhydon, finish this Seel off with Fissure!"

"Seel, Aurora - "

Rhydon leapt into the air as Seel ignored his Trainer's command and his horn glowed blue, firing an icy beam towards Rhydon who staggered against its might, falling to the ground with heavy breathing. Ice particles gathered at the trail the beam had left behind.

"What - what was that?" asked Daniel. "Ice Beam?"

Seel nodded, as Rhydon got to its feet, on its last legs but incredibly fearsome to behold.

"Knock that Seel back to the pond it came from! Horn Drill!" Giovanni bellowed, as Rhydon sprinted forth, horn spinning like a drill.

Fear filling him, Daniel cried, "Seel, do it again! Ice Beam!"

Nodding, Seel's horn glowed white-blue, blasting out at Rhydon with all its force. Unencumbered, Rhydon continued to rage forth but stopped dead in its tracks, frozen solid as ice covered it like a shiny white shield.

"No!" roared Giovanni. He fetched the Full Heal beside him and sprayed it onto Rhydon.

Daniel couldn't tell if the Rhydon was unconscious, but decided not to take chances.

"Take Rhydon out, Seel! Aurora Beam!"

Horn shining brightly, Seel directed the beam of energy into Rhydon, shattering the frigid shield and blasting Rhydon backwards, toppling over in the centre of the field. It could not move.

"We did it!" cried Daniel. "Seel, you're the best - "

Roaring, Rhydon leapt from its position and crashed upon the ground, barely able to stand as rocks fell from the walls and devoured Seel in a Rock Slide.

"Seel!" shouted Daniel, surprised at the Rhydon's stamina as it tried unsuccessfully to stay conscious.

Obliterating the boulders with a blast of Aurora Beam, Seel was quite injured as it faced Rhydon and growled, thinking the battle was over. Shooting a jet of water from its mouth, Seel drenched Rhydon head to toe and finished the Ground/Rock-type Pokemon off for good.

"Damnit, kid!" growled Giovanni, holding out his Pokeball for his Rhydon to return into.

"You shouldn't let your Rhydon exert itself so much," said Daniel, shocked.

"My Rhydon wins battles because it remains so tough to beat," challenged Giovanni. "I would've done, too, had your puny Seel not got in my way."

Relenting, Giovanni disappeared from sight and appeared through a side door, walking across the battlefield to where Daniel was returning Seel to its Pokeball, greatly concerned though he was awed by the victory. His Pokemon had come so close to defeat.

"Here, kid," Giovanni handed over the Earthbadge, and a sizeable sum of prize money. "I didn't think you were worth much, but you proved me wrong. You're ready for the Victory Road challenge."

"Thanks," said Daniel, amazed as he placed the eighth and final Badge in his case. Now his collection was complete. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Looking forward to it?" Giovanni guffawed. "You've got guts, but do you know how many Trainers are sent packing from Victory Road?"

"I won't be alone," said Daniel. "Me and my friend will traverse it together, once she's defeated you for her final Badge."

"No respect," Giovanni shook his head. "Youngsters these days. Very well. I will have to teach this friend of yours a lesson. Tell her to take caution when challenging me - I have no mercy for the weak!"


	63. Victory Road to Indigo Plateau - Amy

**CHAPTER SIXTY THREE**

Amy walked down the ridge that lead away from the summit, where she had glimpsed the legendary bird of fire. She was amazed that unlike other Trainers who sought to capture it, she had only wanted it to return to safety. Perhaps it was Natalie's tale involving Articuno that had warned her not to interfere with the domestic habits of rare Pokemon, that they sought peace above all else and deserved it like a common Rattata or Pidgey.

Entering the crawl space through which she had come, Amy grazed her elbows and tore rips in her pants as she shimmied out the other side, dirty but no worse for wear. Her hair still smelled of smoke from the close encounter above, glad to have escaped with her life. She released her three Pokemon from their Pokeballs so that they might accompany and defend her against the perils inside Victory Road.

Arcanine stood strong, fierce with a bite to match, larger than his Growlithe counterpart which Amy had difficulty parting with. Just as she had grown from a girl to a woman, so had Growlithe matured from pup to hound. Nidorina with her tough exterior and spiky hide sniffed the dirt, tracking prints and scent for wild Pokemon. Marowak stood tall with his bone club at the ready, face hidden underneath his bone helmet.

Turning into another passage, Amy met a dead end where the steep cliff was dotted here and there with rocks. She returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and bravely began climbing, using the boulders for grip as they knocked into her wayward backpack, swinging as she leapt across. If she wasn't so nervous, she'd consider Victory Road an excellent way to exercise and strengthen her body.

Climbing up onto where another passage broadened beyond, Amy clicked on her flash light and released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs, red light flashing to briefly illuminate the rocky depths. She proceeded further into a large cavern, ducking to hide as she watched a wild Onix pass through, its gigantic, rock-hard serpentine body dragging along the ground as it passed into another chamber, rumblings out of earshot.

"Whew," muttered Amy, scratching Nidorina behind the ears. "That was close."

She ran across the chamber, ducking into a low passageway that snaked round with a forked path. Amy chose the route on the right and continued ahead, emerging into another large cavern. Her heartbeat increased as she saw moonlight flooding from a while away and ran towards the exit, nearly tripping in her haste as a silhouette blocked her path -

"Hold it!" cried the Trainer, who stood in front of the exit with his arms folded. "Let's battle!"

"Now?" Amy asked, heaving a great sigh. "You waited in ambush, didn't you?"

Nodding, the Trainer stepped forward to make room for a battlefield, revealing a pockmarked though young face, and three Pokeballs on his belt.

"I'm Rolando," he introduced himself, offering his hand. "I haven't met many Trainers near here recently."

"I'm Amy. I saw a few of them battling a while ago."

Facing each other, Amy and Rolando drew their first Pokeballs and tossed them into the battlefield.

"Don't go easy on me! Go, Charmeleon!" shouted Rolando.

"Nidorina, you're up!" cried Amy.

Charmeleon materialised in a flash of red light, facing Amy's Nidorina who didn't back down, pawing the ground to get pumped.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" shouted Rolando.

"Nidorina!" Amy called. "Poison Sting!"

Evading Charmeleon's burst of fire, Nidorina shot a volley of poison barbs at Charmeleon, who dodged in time so that they were both unscathed.

"Slash, Charmeleon!"

"Nidorina, Fury Swipes!"

Sprinting towards each other, Nidorina tackled Charmeleon flat on its back and delivered several hefty swipes that left Charmeleon dizzy. Aiming an errant kick, Charmeleon knocked Nidorina away to stumble in the dirt.

"You're doing good, Nidorina! Bite!" shouted Amy.

"Charmeleon, Rage!" cried Rolando.

Charmeleon launched towards Nidorina again, missing and suffering a Bite attack from Nidorina. Enraged, Charmeleon lashed out at Nidorina and sent her sailing towards Amy's feet, stumbling but back on her feet in seconds. The flame atop Charmeleon's tail burned brighter.

"Nidorina, return!" cried Amy, holding out her Pokeball and tossing another into the earthen field. "Go, Marowak!"

Darting forth with his bone club held high, Marowak sprinted towards Charmeleon who raised his paw -

"Bone Club, Marowak!"

Charmeleon dodged Marowak's savage thrust, tackling him in the side and sending him sprawling to the ground, bone club clattering. Charmeleon's flame grew brighter still, heading for the fallen Marowak.

"Bonemerang, Marowak!" Amy urged.

Scrambling for his bone club, Marowak threw it just in time and whacked Charmeleon in the face, knocking him over onto his back. The bone club spun around the chamber, narrowly missing Rolando who ducked in time.

"Charmeleon!" shouted Rolando, his voice reverberating around the cavern. Charmeleon's fire was burning its brightest. "Attack Marowak!"

Getting to his feet, Charmeleon launched towards Marowak, who bent his head and pounced for a Headbutt. The spinning bone club bashed Charmeleon in the back of the head, as Marowak head butted Charmeleon into the earthen ground. Catching his bone club, he raised it upon Charmeleon's weakened figure.

"Wait!" Rolando held out his Pokeball, returning Charmeleon inside. He selected his second of three Pokeballs. "Try this on for size! Go, Wartortle!"

The evolved form of Squirtle, Wartortle held a resemblance but for the cloud-like blue fur from its ears and tail. Marowak flinched, susceptible to Water-type attacks.

"Return, Marowak!" Amy held out her Pokeball and selected another. "Nidorina, take on Wartortle!"

Running forth, Nidorina growled at the turtle Pokemon who pumped his fists.

"Wartortle, Skull Bash!" shouted Rolando.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" cried Amy.

Wartortle lowered its head, launching as Nidorina ran close and evading the volley of poison barbs shot forth. Wartortle bashed into Nidorina so that she lay sprawled at Amy's feet, quite injured.

"No!" cried Amy, holding out her Pokeball. "You're too weak to fight, Nidorina. Return!"

Though Nidorina tried to stand, Amy was adamant as she affixed Nidorina's Pokeball to her belt and selected another, that of her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Didn't think that through, did you?" Rolando taunted.

Tossing her Pokeball into the field, Amy cried, "Meet my fearsome Arcanine!"

Roaring magnificently, Arcanine pawed the ground, almost twice the size of Wartortle.

"Not bad," Rolando admitted. "Do you collect rare Pokemon?"

"I don't collect Pokemon like ornaments," Amy scoffed. "I look after them and treat them with care."

"Sounds like ornaments," Rolando shrugged. "Aren't we all just Trainers to have the best Pokemon?"

"When my Pokemon perform their best, they are the best Pokemon," replied Amy. "Let's finish this! Arcanine, Take Down!"

"Wartortle, Bubblebeam!" shouted Rolando.

Arcanine was a blur, easily evading the blast of bubbles Wartortle shot forth and tackling Wartortle across the field, so that he lay injured at Rolando's feet. Returning to Amy's side in a trice, he barked happily as his Trainer extended her hand for a pat.

Furious, Rolando cried, "We can beat them, Wartortle! Skull Bash!"

"Arcanine, Roar!" shouted Amy.

Arcanine roared furiously so that Wartortle stopped dead in its tracks, eyeing Arcanine with caution. Moving fast like a blur, Arcanine leapt atop Wartortle and delivered a hefty bite that caused the Water-type to shout in pain.

"Enough!" Rolando held out his Pokeball, red light flashing and returning Wartortle inside. He hesitated to reach for his third -

"Return, Arcanine. That was a job well done," said Amy, as Arcanine returned to her side. Amy tossed her chosen Pokeball out onto the field. "Let's win this, Marowak!"

Stepping forward, Marowak stomped the ground and flung its bone club into the air, catching it one-handed with ease. Grinning, Rolando tossed his next Pokeball into the battlefield.

"Show 'em how it's done, Ivysaur!"

The evolved form of Bulbasaur, Ivysaur supported a pink bud atop its back surrounded by green leaves. It stood bipedal and faced Marowak, breathing heavily and revealing sharp teeth.

"It's a Poison/Ground-type, Marowak! We can do this!" shouted Amy.

"I won't let you get near my Ivysaur! Razor Leaf!"

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" cried Amy, worried.

Marowak arched his arm back and tossed his bone club, just as Ivysaur shot razor sharp leaves from its back headed straight for Marowak. Ivysaur was knocked back, not once but twice as the bone club hit double while Marowak stumbled, skin torn by the razor leaves. Both were greatly injured.

"Marowak, Bone Club!"

"Ivysaur, Mega Drain!"

Ivysaur glowed green and blasted Marowak full-on, as he sprinted forth. Drained of his energy, the green light healed Ivysaur in turn as Marowak fainted, unable to battle further.

"No!" cried Amy, holding out her Pokeball. "Marowak, return!"

Focused, Amy pointed at Rolando and his Ivysaur. "Arcanine, take that plant Pokemon out!"

Arcanine entered the battle, assuming a proud posture and growling at Ivysaur, who lashed his vines to whip the ground as a taunt.

"Sleeping Powder!" screamed Rolando.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Amy.

As Ivysaur released shimmering powder into the air, Arcanine opened its mouth and released a stream of fire which consumed Ivysaur whole. Severely damaged, Ivysaur could barely move and suffered burns, as Arcanine curled upon the ground and fell asleep, snoring softly.

"Ah! No! OK, OK, you win!" Rolando stamped the ground in fury, returning the burned Ivysaur to its Pokeball.

Amy ran forth to hug Arcanine, still locked in its slumber though she patted his fur and murmured affectations.

"You were awesome, G - Arcanine."

While Arcanine slept, Amy made her way over to Rolando, who peeled a cool fifteen hundred dollars from his wallet and handed it to her. Amy was thrilled to receive more money to fund her travels.

"It was a good battle, Rolando," Amy smiled. "Thank you for testing my limits."

"No problem," Rolando shrugged, heading towards the exit.

Amy bent over Arcanine. "Arcanine? Wake up! I don't want to have to use an Awakening, but we're almost at the exit - "

Hearing footsteps further in the cave, Amy glanced up in horror thinking it was another Trainer to battle, but a Machoke stomped forward, crossing its arms in revulsion as though she had been caught outside of curfew.

"Go away!" cried Amy, shaking Arcanine more hurriedly awake now. The Machoke took off at a sprint towards her, fuming with its fists at the ready.

Amy had no Pokemon to protect her. She reached inside her backpack for an Awakening, knowing it was too late and screaming as the Machoke came close, blasted aside by a psychic wave that materialised out of depths unseen. Cringing, Amy glanced up to see a Pokemon Trainer emerge from beneath a hidden crevice, aided by a Hypno.

Glancing at Amy's crouched figure and sleeping Arcanine, the Trainer commented, "This isn't a good place to rest, you know."

Weakly smiling, Amy thanked him and administered the Awakening to Arcanine, who roused and barked, suddenly alert.

"It's not his fault," Amy insisted. "We were in the finishing stages of a Pokemon battle and he succumbed to Sleeping Powder."

"Ah, that," replied the Trainer, who had dyed his spiky hair green and wore a chain attached to his jeans, with electric-blue sneakers. "My Hypno relies on Hypnosis to put Pokemon to sleep."

Up close, Hypno looked mesmerising, but Amy realised it was the talisman waved in front of her face -

"Stop it, Hypno," the Trainer ordered, and the Psychic-type Pokemon desisted. "Are you heading to the Pokemon Center?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "You're not wanting to battle, I hope?"

He shook his head no and Amy smiled, grateful.

"My Hypno's won enough fights today. We're headed to find an inn before all the rooms are sold out."

Together, they walked side-by-side around the passage as bright light met them, blinding Amy temporarily. "I thought the Pokemon League was just one big stadium."

But as Amy ventured out into the cold night air, she forgot the damp wet clothes that clung to her skin with stale sweat, her hair which badly needed a wash or her concerns for her injured Nidorina and Marowak. Beyond was a vast village of small houses and buildings, paying homage to the huge stadium she had only seen on TV, during the championship battle between Lance and Gary Oak.

"Incredible," Amy breathed, goosebumps prickling her skin in excitement. "I've made it. I made it to the Pokemon League."

"This is your first time visiting?" asked the Trainer. "I've been here a week already. There's nothing to do but train my Pokemon until the tournament begins."

"Which is when, exactly?" asked Amy, as they walked down a narrow path bordered by trees. The village was just in sight. "May I ask your name?"

"They've changed the rules, apparently," said the Trainer, who seemed supremely confident even in his alternative attire, which Amy admired for his daring. "I'm Zane."

"What rules?" asked Amy, lowering her voice as they passed small houses with handkerchief gardens. She paused to stare at a Caterpie who munched on a neighbor's flower patch, continuing on. "As far as I know, each challenger consecutively faces the Elite Four - four battles, notably the fourth against Lance, Champion."

"Yeah, they decided they could get more coverage if they challenged Trainers against each other, rather than seeing the same boring faces of Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha," added Zane. "Lance is the Champion everyone really wants to see. So they've designed a pyramid-style tournament with Trainers working their way to the top and the winner to challenge Lance, who holds the title. It'll be shown on every news network, for all of Kanto to see."

After visiting the Pokemon Center so Amy could heal her Pokemon, they spotted an inn which heralded 'vacancy' on its sandwich board placard and Zane peeked in the window, noticing the night manager half-asleep in the lounge, newspaper in his lap.

"I think I'll stay here tonight," said Zane, obviously unused to company for he made the decision without consulting Amy.

"I suppose I will, too," added Amy, entering before him though she felt self-conscious in her travel-stained clothing.

The bell above the door tinkled and the night manager snorted out of his slumber and got to his feet, wiping the drool from his mouth and pasting a smile onto his features.

"Welcome, welcome!" he smiled, bloodshot eyes haggard and lined. "We get so many Trainers late at night, it's exhausting to wait up for them all."

"We'd like a room, if you have any," said Amy, coming to her senses. "Uh, separate rooms, I mean."

Zane did not comment, rifling through his wallet for cash as Amy did the same with her purse.

"With all the inns so booked out, I'm afraid I can only offer a room with a king-sized bed, and another with a single bed," grimaced the night manager.

"You take the bigger room," Zane suggested. "I don't mind slumming it."

Amy appreciated the offer, though she didn't want to pay a higher price for her room on account of his gallantry.

_You have enough money_, Amy told herself. _It's the Pokemon League! You can afford to splash out, even once in a while for a celebration._

"Thanks," Amy added, handing over six hundred dollars while Zane handed over four hundred and fifty for his room. "I should go up to my room - "

"Oh, don't you want to hear more?" asked Zane, scowling to hide his hurt pride.

Softening, Amy maintained her resolve. "I desperately need a shower and sleep. Let's meet tomorrow for breakfast, OK?"

Somewhat mollified, Zane headed up the stairs without a further word, while Amy followed him but turned down a different corridor to reach her room. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked her door and walked in, noticing as once the fresh cleanliness, sparkling surfaces and vanilla scent from a candle lit on the mantlepiece.

"Finally," Amy forced herself not to slump onto the sheets, drawing herself a bath and releasing her Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

Sadly, she realised Arcanine was too big to sleep on her bed and instead bade he sleep on the rug, while Nidorina curled up on the Pokebed and Marowak tried to communicate that he was hungry. Amy fed them all in separate bowls as they sprang to action, eating hungrily. Amy watched them for a while then counted her cash; content, she slipped the heavy backpack from her aching shoulders and let it drop with a thud upon the carpet.

Sinking into a hot bath at last, Amy opened her eyes moments later as she heard the familiar sounds of one of her Pokemon tearing open the packet of Poketreats she thought she had safely hidden.


	64. Natalie vs Giovanni, Gym Leader

**CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR**

Natalie glanced up when Daniel exited the Viridian Gym, his face aglow with rapture. She got to her feet and consulted his almost dreamy expression.

"Well?" she asked, worried. "How did it go?"

Breaking out in a wide grin, Daniel declared, "I won! I won the Earthbadge!"

Flipping open his Badge case, Natalie gasped as she saw all eight Badges embedded in the velvet. They twinkled with all different colours.

"Nice going!" remarked Natalie, pinched with nerves now that she was to go next. "I'm glad to hear it. What Type does the Gym Leader use?"

"Ground-types," said Daniel, eyes alight. "Your Pokemon will have a type advantage! Every one of them!"

"Are you kidding? Don't kid with me," Natalie giggled. "I have a fighting chance!"

Daniel clapped her on the shoulder. "Of course you do! You're an excellent Trainer! Now go inside and claim your Badge! I've got to heal my Pokemon."

Nodding, Natalie knocked and entered the Viridian Gym, glancing about as she closed the door behind her. The silence was thick, the earthen battlefield spread out without a podium on the challenger's side, but with a second-storey balcony for the Gym Leader who walked forward so that his features remained in shadow.

"You must be the eager-beaver Trainer I've been told about! My name is Giovanni, the Gym Leader of Viridian City!"

"I'm Natalie," she called, voice shaking a little. "I am to challenge you for the Earthbadge today."

"How punctual," replied Giovanni. "I have seen Trainers come and go, few of which meet my standards for excellence. Can your Pokemon prove themselves?"

"All the way to the Pokemon League, Giovanni," Natalie smiled, a little more confident now. "Let's battle!"

Taking position, they each fetched their first Pokeball and tossed it onto the battlefield.

"Go, Dugtrio!"

"Butterfree, let's fight!"

Dugtrio glanced above at Butterfree who soared high above the battlefield, out of reach.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Natalie cried.

"Dugtrio, Dig!" shouted Giovanni.

Butterfree sprinkled shining powder upon the battlefield, settling upon the dirt though Dugtrio had long since burrowed underneath. Slowly, the sleeping dust began to dissipate and Dugtrio reared its head again.

"We're getting nowhere!" cried Natalie, holding out her Pokeball. "Butterfree, return!"

Stalemate concluded, Natalie chose her next Pokemon with care, deciding a strategy she hoped would work.

"Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle walked forward, unafraid as it stared across the battlefield at Dugtrio, who winked back.

"Dugtrio, Dig!" Giovanni ordered.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Natalie shouted.

Squirtle hid in its shell, motionless until Dugtrio burrowed out of the soil and tackled Squirtle from underneath, the turtle Pokemon spinning inside its shell -

Natalie cried, "Hydro Pump, Squirtle!"

Squirtle sucked in its breath, surging forth a powerful jet of water as it spun upwards in the air, head facing down towards Dugtrio. The Ground-type was completely drenched as was the surrounding earthen battlefield, as Squirtle landed cleanly upon the ground, having suffered slight injury from Dugtrio's Dig attack.

"What?" roared Giovanni in some confusion. Dugtrio was close to fainting, dizzy from the water that drenched it still. "Come on, Dugtrio! Slash!"

"Squirtle, Bite!"

Dugtrio headed through the soil towards Squirtle, who pounced towards Dugtrio at the right time, biting hard and causing the Ground-type to utter a shrill scream of pain that echoed around the room.

"You are failing me today, Dugtrio!" Giovanni gritted his teeth as he held out his Pokeball, returning Dugtrio inside and selecting another. "I'll crush your wimp Squirtle! Go, Nidoqueen!"

His thrown Pokeball burst in red light upon the battlefield, forming the great bulk of Nidoqueen who growled and stomped its feet, facing Squirtle with unconcern.

"You can do this, Squirtle!" cried Natalie. "Nidoqueen's a Ground-type!"

"Your Squirtle's done and over with!" retorted Giovanni. "Nidoqueen, Thunder!"

Startled, Natalie cried, "Hydro Pump, Squirtle!"

Nidoqueen crackled with electricity and released a bolt of thunder towards Squirtle, as Squirtle took a deep breath and shot a powerful jet of water towards Nidoqueen. Struck by the bolt of thunder, Squirtle squirmed in agony until he succumbed to paralysis while Nidoqueen toppled over from the force of Squirtle's water cannon.

"Get up, you lazy beast!" shouted Giovanni. "That was nothing!"

"Squirtle!" Natalie screamed, aghast to see her Pokemon so close to unconsciousness. She reached for a Paralyz Heal in her back, realising too soon that Nidoqueen had got back on her feet. "No!"

"Nidoqueen, Earthquake!"

Nidoqueen leapt high into the air, as Natalie hurriedly administered the Paralyz Heal to Squirtle. Rousing, Squirtle awoke as Nidoqueen crashed upon the ground, shaking the walls in her strength and causing a crevice to snake across the floor and strike Squirtle where he stood.

"No! Squirtle!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, returning her unconscious turtle Pokemon inside. "I'm so sorry!"

"Your Pokemon was weak from the start," said Giovanni. "The type advantage was your only trump card."

"I will not succumb to your taunts, Giovanni!" Natalie called, selecting her next Pokeball. "Let's take this one out, Butterfree!"

Flying freely above the battlefield, Butterfree was also out of Nidoqueen's swiping range.

"My Nidoqueen will splatter your pincy Butterfree!" cried Giovanni. "Nidoqueen, Thunder!"

"Butterfree, Psybeam!" cried Natalie.

Butterfree glowed with a bright light and shot a psychic beam towards Nidoqueen, who released a bolt of thunder towards Butterfree.

"Watch out!" shouted Natalie.

Blasted by the psychic beam, Nidoqueen was almost out for the count, incredibly injured. Butterfree was struck by the bolt of thunder, screaming as it fell to the ground, not paralysed but greatly harmed.

"You great brute!" Giovanni yelled at Nidoqueen. "Even I could've dodged that! Nidoqueen, Body Slam!"

"Butterfree, watch out!" screamed Natalie.

Rushing towards weakened Butterfree who could not move, Nidoqueen was unstoppable, except she was clearly suffering from confusion, changing her direction at the last second.

"What are you doing?" roared Giovanni.

Ramming into the wall, Nidoqueen stumbled and added insult to injury by punching herself in face. Still not down, Butterfree swooped from its perch to tackle Nidoqueen a final time, who succumbed to unconsciousness at last.

"Damnit!" Giovanni shouted, his fury reverberating around the walls. He held out his Pokeball for Nidoqueen to return inside.

"You treat your Pokemon horribly!" Natalie said, awed by his majesty but shocked with his tactics. "No wonder you're losing!"

"You are disrespectful and in over your head, young lady! My final Pokemon will put you in your place!" Giovanni bellowed, tossing his third and final Pokeball from atop his balcony. "Go, Rhydon!"

Rhydon appeared in a flash of red light, hide like steel and roaring ferociously.

"What is that thing?" cried Natalie.

"Rhydon, demonstrate your strength! Rock Slide!" Giovanni ordered.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" cried Natalie.

Rhydon leapt into the air though Butterfree flew higher, as Rhydon crashed down, rocks falling from the ceiling and walls. Butterfree swooped low to avoid them, bashed against one falling boulder and screaming in pain as it plummeted -

"Return!" Natalie cried, pulse beating madly as she held out her Pokeball and returned Butterfree in a flash of red light.

Unaffected by the sleeping powder, Rhydon cleared the battlefield with awesome displays of strength, as the rumbling and falling boulders stopped. Natalie selected her next Pokeball, vastly aware she had only two remaining.

"Go, Seadra!" cried Natalie.

Awkwardly standing upon the earthen battlefield, Seadra winced at Rhydon's tough exterior and masculine displays of power.

"Your Rhydon isn't so tough against my Water-type!" Natalie screamed shrilly. "Seadra, Bubblebeam!"

"Rhydon, Fissure!" Giovanni demanded.

Seadra released a rapid stream of bubbles from its mouth as Rhydon leapt into the air, striking the ground with force and opening a fissure in the ground that snaked towards Seadra. Impeded by Seadra's blasts of bubbles, Rhydon suffered slight damage though Seadra was lost inside the cavity that Rhydon had caused.

"Seadra!" Natalie cried, rushing to the crevice edge. She could just see the blue, spiky fins of her Water-type Pokemon and held out her Pokeball. "Return!"

Dread draining her stamina, Natalie returned to her position and held tightly onto her last Pokeball, summoning all her hope.

"You can't hope to beat my Rhydon!" Giovanni taunted. "Not you or your weakling Pokemon!"

"Shut up!" cried Natalie, throwing her fourth and final Pokeball onto the battlefield. "Poliwhirl, put an end to this Rhydon's rampage!"

Flexing its fingers and clenching them into fists, Poliwhirl jumped up and down to ready itself for the incoming fight.

"Show this challenger why you're the best! Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Giovanni shouted.

"Poliwhirl," Natalie shouted. "Hypnosis!"

Horn spinning like a drill, Rhydon sprinted towards Poliwhirl, who released a hypnotic wave from his chest. Buffeted, Rhydon tackled Poliwhirl across the room where it landed at Natalie's feet, quite injured. Rhydon slumped, succumbing to the ecstasy of slumber.

"Get up!" growled Giovanni, fetching a Full Heal. Poliwhirl managed to stand.

"Poliwhirl, concentrate hard! Hydro Pump!" cried Natalie.

Inhaling deeply, Poliwhirl released a powerful surge of water which washed over Rhydon's immobile, sleeping frame and damaging it greatly. Giovanni could not reach Rhydon from where he stood.

"Surrender, Giovanni!" Natalie called. "Your Rhydon cannot be saved!"

"How dare you!" he roared. "I will never surrender!"

"Poliwhirl, again!" Natalie's eyes flashed in anger to Giovanni. "Hydro Pump!"

Taking a step back to gather focus, Poliwhirl discharged another powerful jet of water, drenching Rhydon yet again. Annihilated with damage, Rhydon awoke from its slumber and crawled towards Poliwhirl, unrelenting in its revenge.

"Poliwhirl, a third time! Hydro - "

"Stop!" Giovanni demanded. All became quiet as he held out his Pokeball and returned Rhydon inside.

Disbelieving, Natalie felt the weight drop from her shoulders as Poliwhirl ran up to her, concerned.

"I'm OK," answered Natalie, relieved. "I've won. We've won!"

Hugging him tightly, Natalie glanced over his shoulder to see Giovanni approaching, stern-faced and wearing a business suit, attire out of place in the labours of battle.

"I can't fathom it," Giovanni muttered, almost to himself as he plucked the Earthbadge that had been a pin on his lapel. "Three times I have been beaten recently, by Trainers who show real affection for their Pokemon. Three times more I have lost to Trainers who win through forcing their Pokemon to go beyond their limits."

"It is not so black and white," added Natalie helpfully. "Raising Pokemon is not love or war. All Pokemon must suffer at the hands of each other. But that way they learn, adapt and survive. With Trainers nearby, we can take them to safety and keep them in good hands. Else they'd be running wild to fall into certain death."

Handing over the Earthbadge and prize money, Giovanni replied, "I will think on this matter. It has merits, though I cannot yet understand them."

"Sometimes, you need to understand yourself before you can understand your Pokemon," Natalie smiled. "We all have it within ourselves. All you have to do is look."

* * *

Natalie emerged from the Viridian Gym, counting just over five thousand dollars in prize money. She would have enough to buy supplies before Victory Road, and some left over to tide her mother over for the time being...

"Hey!" Daniel waved her over from a distance, holding his Meowth in his arms who scrambled to escape upon seeing a wild Pidgey. "Meowth, stay still!"

Waving back, Natalie ran over to greet him. "Hi!"

The two met in the middle, an awkward silence until Natalie reached for her Badge case and Daniel grinned, ear to ear.

"You won?" he asked, tentative.

"I won!" she smiled. "You were right about Giovanni! He's just as tough as you'd expect the final Gym Leader to be!"

Together, they headed towards the Pokemon Center, the afternoon sun waning in the cloudy sky. As they entered into the wide, clinical-white reception, Daniel said, "I'll call my mum and let her know we're on our way."

"Cool," Natalie replied, joining the queue where other Trainers lined up to heal their Pokemon.

After Natalie had healed her Pokemon, she joined Daniel as the two of them set out for the route south which lead to Pallet Town. They shared strategies and how strong Giovanni's Pokemon had proven to be, including their shared anxiety as to the difficulty of making it through Victory Road with their party of Pokemon.

"We should be fine," Daniel injected a note of optimism, as they entered Pallet Town and the familiar sights and smells greeted him. He couldn't wait to taste his mother's home cooking again."The two of us have gotten this far! Nothing can stop us now!"


	65. Indigo Plateau - Amy

**CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE**

Amy yawned and glanced over at her Pokemon, sitting attentively beside her bed and wagging their tails as they saw their Trainer.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Amy asked them, as they nodded in unison.

She pulled aside the covers and stretched, her brown hair loose over her white nightgown. Amy winced as she retracted the venetian blinds so that morning light flooded in to illuminate the king-sized room. It was simple and functional, but with a large bed and bath in which she had soaked in last night to alleviate her grazes and cuts.

"Arcanine," Amy moved his bowl of food to one side, as his incredible bulk prevented Nidorina and Marowak getting into theirs. "There you go."

Gulping down a glass of water with breakfast, Amy tied her hair into a ponytail and changed into a white tank top, cargo pants and sneakers. Her casual, down-to-earth vibe did not unsettle her like it used to. She felt relaxed, calm. Now that she had a purpose and her own direction, she gained confidence with her choices in life.

Returning her Pokemon into their Pokeballs, Amy locked the door behind her and walked downstairs to the reception counter, manned by the manager as a bustle of Trainers surged forth to book rooms.

Amy was nudged aside as a girl barely older than her pushed through. "Move it! I was first!"

Watching the crowd in disbelief, Amy couldn't believe how many Trainers had conquered Victory Road. She looked for Daniel and Natalie, but couldn't see them. At this rate, the prices for accommodation would sky rocket with this much demand. She bowed her head and exited out into bright sunshine, noticing Zane standing nearby with his Hypno.

"Hey, it's you again," smirked Zane, while his Hypno tried unsuccessfully to lure passers by to watch the talisman he swung from his hand. "It's crazy in there, right?"

Amy nodded. "With this many Trainers, the Pokemon League will stretch for months."

They began walking, passing small houses as they saw the great bulk of the stadium ahead, surrounded by outer forestry.

"That's why they've decided to change the rules for the Indigo League," said Zane. "Once sixty four Trainers pass the entrance exam, they'll announce the tournament soon after."

"Entrance exam?" asked Amy, glancing at Zane's clothing. He wore a black leather jacket striped electric blue, studs in one ear and black eye shadow to give him a ghostly look. With his spiked green hair, he was a lurid sight among the passers by, though his lingering resentment and forced confidence spoke volumes.

"Yeah," continued Zane, not glancing at her in his diatribe, taking her attention for granted now that he had it. "Trainers who sign up for the Indigo League must win one Pokemon battle against either Agatha, Lorelei or Bruno. It's randomly selected, so the Trainer can't know which Pokemon to prepare in advance. If the Trainer wins, they secure their place in the upcoming tournament."

"I see," Amy nodded. "So Trainers take the entrance exam to qualify for the tournament, then sixty four battle one another pyramid-style until only one remains at the top to challenge the reigning Champion, Lance."

"Right," drawled Zane, retrieving a stick of gum and offering her some. Amy shook her head, not wanting to look like a cow chewing its cud.

Zane popped the bubble he blew, chewing as Amy glanced away and felt her heartbeat soar as they reached the large, glass double doors which fronted the entrance to the Indigo League.

"I never thought I could come this far," mentioned Amy, almost faraway.

Frowning, Zane replied, "You're no fool. Your Arcanine looked pretty strong, even if it was asleep - "

Amy rolled her eyes as Zane pushed open the doors and she followed him inside, glancing around with wonder. There were several reception counters manned by smiling attendants with a queue of Trainers packed round, several pay phones to one corner where the younger Trainers anxiously phoned home, a food court where the delicious smell of pizza and fries met her senses.

"It's wonderful," said Amy, pleased.

Glad that she had not rejected him this far, Zane's swagger increased with his confidence as he pointed her in the direction of the registration counter.

"You give your name, age, all that jazz and they sign you up on the spot."

"Do I have to battle right away?" asked Amy. "I need to stock up on supplies."

"Nah, they schedule a time and provide you with a pager to let you know in advance," said Zane, heading towards the food court. "Want lunch?"

Warmed, Amy nodded. "I'll see you there!"

Taking her line in the queue, Amy glanced at her three Pokeballs secured on her belt. She felt a great worry that she wouldn't be good enough, then stifled the pessimism before it got her down. She raised her head high and watched as Trainers flocked to and fro, clutching shopping bags bulging with Super Potions, comparing their Pokemon, discussing strategy and of course, their determination to face Lance for all of Kanto to see.

"Next, please!"

Amy walked forward, heart thudding. The receptionist glanced up, offering a weary, "Welcome to the Indigo Plateau! May I please have your name?"

"Amelia K., but I prefer to be called Amy."

"Right," the receptionist nodded, tapping away on a computer. "And your date of birth?"

Amy's birthday would be in a few months. She gave her date of birth, adding, "I'm sixteen."

"Excellent. I'm afraid I have to ask that you present your Badge case for confirmation," said the receptionist, as Amy handed it over. "Perfect. Now, do you know the rules of the Indigo Plateau? They've been changed from the date of the last tournament."

"Yes, I am aware of the changes," said Amy. "Do you know when my entrance exam will be?"

The receptionist handed over a slim pager. "This will vibrate when your battle has been scheduled. We have so many entrants it's hard to plan ahead. But with luck, we'll reach sixty four Trainers who can beat them. Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha's Pokemon grow stronger with every Trainer who is turned away in defeat, so we could have a real tournament on our hands."

"How many people have beaten them so far?" Amy asked.

"Fifty-three," added the receptionist, to which Amy blanched. "Could you look into the camera, please?"

Amy faced the photographic device which whizzed around to snap a shot of her somewhat startled expression. The receptionist retrieved a lanyard printed with 'Indigo League' on the fabric and attached the newly printed Trainer Card onto the clip. She handed it to Amy, who fastened it securely around her neck.

"Thanks, Amy," the receptionist flashed a quick smile, as the boy next in line was as eager to go next, jumping about like he had Weedle in his shorts. "Good luck."

Amy exited the queue, still in a daze as she headed for the PokeMart counter selling supplies. She had done it! Not only was this Trainer Card proof of her defeating all eight Badges and reaching the Indigo League, but she would have the opportunity to battle her way upwards through strong Trainers and maybe, just maybe...

"Amy! Over here!"

Seated alone at one of the many tables grouped within the food court was Zane, munching on a cheeseburger and beckoning her over. Amy made her way through the tightly packed tables, sitting opposite Zane and offering a thank-you as he handed her a slice of pizza and a plastic cup of lemonade.

"I didn't know what you wanted," Zane shrugged, by the way of explanation. "Hope you're not on a diet or anything."

Smiling slightly, Amy gingerly took a bite of pizza. It tasted delicious and warmed her senses. Besides her meal with Daniel and Natalie in Vermilion City, she had only tried pizza once, when as children her brother Liam had thrown up all over their mother's new carpet, abandoning his slice amid scolding and screams. It tasted just as good then as it did now.

Amy dabbed at the sauce on her mouth with a paper serviette. "How much was - "

"Nah, no way," Zane grinned. "I'll cover this one. You can pay next time."

Hushed whispers and chuckles came from the table not far away. Zane reddened, furtively glancing away.

Concerned, Amy glanced over her shoulder on the pretence of glancing at the specials menu. There was a group of friends hunched close together, exchanging glances with one another and bursting into laughter when they caught Amy's eye.

"I hate them," said Zane, taking a bite of his cheese burger, hands shaking with rage.

"Ignore them," replied Amy, curtly. "They'll go away soon enough. Tell me about how you captured your Hypno."

"I caught him as a Drowzee in the wild - "

Another burst of laughter echoed from the table nearby. Amy forced herself to remain unaffected, while Zane got up from his seat with a clatter of plastic cutlery and pushed back his chair, metallic legs scraping upon the tiled surface.

"No, wait!" cried Amy, not wanting to make a scene. "Zane!"

Zane strode towards the group like a man on a mission, sweating inside his leather though he refused to let it show on his face. Glancing up like hungry hyenas, the group exchanged grins as one of the guys got to his feet, clearly the ringleader of the lot.

"Can't you lot shut up?" Zane demanded. "We're trying to eat."

Guffawing, the group erupted with laughter as the ringleader folded his arms across his broad chest, biceps showing through his short-sleeved shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," smirked the ringleader. "We've done nothing but admire the cute couple you two make."

Reddening further, Zane moved forward to say something as the ringleader tensed and Amy made her way over.

"Let's go, Zane," Amy reached out for Zane's arm, tugging him back. "He's not worth it."

The ringleader glanced at Amy, no more than a passing distraction as he turned back to Zane. Behind him, the guys with their slicked back hair and polo shirts watched avidly.

"Did we disturb your first date?"

Amy glanced towards the girl who had spoken, sickeningly sweet with her glossy hair and immaculate makeup. "Go on, give the weirdo a kiss, sweetie."

Furious at the impertinence, Amy spat, "You have appalling manners and horrid taste in clothes and your roots are showing."

Gasping in surprise, the girls dissolved into fists of laughter as the ringleader turned to Amy. Unnoticed, the girl checked her reflection in her compact mirror.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking to," he replied with mock concern, reaching for his belt and retrieving a Pokeball. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"I'm not battling you," retorted Amy, glancing away to see Zane moving through the tables, headed for the exit. "Zane! Hey, wait up!"

Held back by the ringleader's grip on her arm, Amy felt fear as she glanced up into his feral features. Zane nearly knocked a kid's tray out of his hands in his urgent stride.

"You owe me a Pokemon battle," the ringleader growled. "Don't be a - "

Amy saw red and tore out of his grip, whacking him across the face. Furious, she launched several lunges at his person but he easily restrained her weight, though his cheek smarted from the slap.

"I will kick your ass in front of your friends!" Amy shouted, jabbing a finger to the glass double doors through which lead to a practise battlefield. "Pokemon battle - now!"

Shaking with rage, Amy could not return from the precipice she had long since left behind. She had to restrain her impulses from becoming completely undignified and screaming like a mad woman. Onlookers stared in silent shock.

"You're on!" the ringleader looked at Amy like she was crazy.

Aware that others were watching, Amy stormed through the glass doors and onto a mowed grass battlefield, with white stripes to indicate positions. Furious with her lack of self-restraint, Amy was both scared and vengeful as she faced the ringleader, who took his position opposite.

Looked down upon by her superior and superficial peers, Amy truly felt out of the loop now that she could take a stand against those she held up as role models. Language baited with common vigour, clothes befitting a casual citizen and free of the conformist reign that dictated her every move, Amy retrieved a Pokeball from her belt.

"We're cheering for you, Steve!" cried his girlfriend, who patted her makeup in frantic anticipation.

"Show that chick who's boss!" shouted his male friends, receiving resultant frowns from the girls beside them.

Smirking at his company of sycophants, Steve spun his Pokeball on his finger. "How about one Pokemon each?"

"Fine by me," Amy gritted her teeth, not trusting herself to hold in the invective.

"Time to rock your world!" Steve threw his Pokeball into the grass battlefield. Nearby, Pokemon Trainers spilled out from the cafeteria, surrounding to watch. "Go, Golem!"

Golem crashed upon the ground, body covered in a thick shell of armor. The evolved form of Graveler, it looked just as unstoppable as a Rhydon.

"I'm counting on you!" cried Amy, tossing her Pokeball onto the grass. "Go, Marowak!"

Marowak stepped forward, spinning its bone club around its body in expert, fluid motions.

"What, are we at a carnival?" taunted Steve, while Golem cracked its knuckles.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!"

"Golem," shouted Steve. "Harden!"

Curling up inside its shell, Golem's head, hands and feet disappeared from view as Marowak's bone club hit it from the front and spinning in a wide arc to bash Golem in the back, returning to Marowak's hand who leapt to catch it. Though Golem's shell had hardened, it took quite a bit of damage.

"Nice work, Marowak," Amy wiped her brow, fearful of Steve's Rock/Ground Pokemon. "Bone Club!"

"Golem, Rock Throw!" yelled Steve, as onlookers cheered for him.

Marowak ran forward as Golem dug into the soil, retrieving a hefty boulder and tensed to throw. Marowak anticipated the movement and diverted off course, but Golem was feigning, strong enough to toss the boulder with such speed that it knocked into Marowak and sent it flying.

"Marowak!" cried Amy. Stirring, Marowak got to its feet though it was injured.

"Golem, finish that puny creature! Earthquake!"

"Marowak!" Amy thought fast. "Double Team!"

Concentrating hard as Golem leapt into the air, Marowak split into three separate copies, all identical and spinning their bone clubs in different gestures. Golem crashed upon the ground, while onlookers screamed in fright for the audible shaking and crevice which snaked out towards Marowak.

"Look out!" cried Amy, as the earthquake split in two, striking two of the three copies, one of which was the real Marowak. "No!"

Greatly injured, Marowak couldn't move for pain as Steve grinned at his Golem, clapping a high five.

"What ugly Pokemon you have!" screeched the girlfriend, bursting into peals of laughter. "Beat her, Steve! I don't wish to see her face around here any more!"

Smirking, Steve added, "You got it, babe. Golem, Tackle!"

Blood pulsed in Amy's face, so shamed she had almost considered turning tail. But the insults had only fanned the flames, so that she stood defiant and yelled,

"You can do it, Marowak! Fissure!"

Struggling to stand, Marowak blanched at the monolith Golem and raised its bone club high into the air, striking down upon the grass with an almighty yell. Silence, but for the Golem's heavy footsteps as a peal of energy gathered from where Marowak's bone club had struck the ground.

"What is that?" screamed the girlfriend shrilly.

A fissure snaked through the grass, similar to the earthquake but running deeper as it struck Golem, taking it underneath the soil and into parts unknown. With a yell, Steve rushed to the edge, where he saw his impregnable Golem lying unconscious upon a cliff edge.

Angrily, Steve yelled, "Golem! Get up this instant!"

Unconscious, the Golem could no longer move. Reluctantly, Steve retrieved his Pokeball amid shock and horror of his friends, red light flashing out to return Golem inside. In a daze, Amy heard the onlookers no longer chanting for Steve.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!"

Rage defusing somewhat, Amy made her way over to the fissure split in the battlefield where Steve glanced up in dismay, disbelieving.

"How did you do it? How do you win?" Steve demanded, eyes bulging as wide as his biceps. "You're a girl - "

"What a stupid thing to say," Amy shot back. "If all I have to do is defeat immature boys like you, I will win the Pokemon League in no time. Hand over my prize money."

Not used to women pushing him around, Steve reached for his wallet and handed her a sheaf of hundred-dollar notes. "Y'know, you're pretty feisty. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Of course I did," Amy snapped, suddenly cool and superior. "You clearly need more training - "

Glancing down, Amy retrieved the buzzing pager from her pocket and read that her entrance exam to the Indigo League would begin in ten minutes. If she left now, she would have enough time to heal her Pokemon and buy some supplies at the Pokemart.

Turning to the crowd of onlookers who congratulated her win, she weaved her way through and burst back into the cafeteria, Marowak by her side. He matched her pace as she rushed to the Pokemon Center counter, where extra nurses and their Chanseys had been stationed to handle the growing queue of Pokemon Trainers and their battle-worn Pokemon.

Taking her place in the queue, Amy glanced around in desperation for Zane. After five minutes had passed, she reached the top of the queue and returned Marowak inside his Pokeball, handing over all three to be healed on a tray. Noticing Zane emerging from the men's bathrooms, she watched him glance around with a surly and defeated manner out into another courtyard. Amy took her healed Pokeballs a moment later and rushed out to follow him.

Amy took a seat beside him on the bench he rested, dejected. He began to move away but Amy hastened and placed her hand on his shoulder, taken aback by the glare Zane shot back.

"What's wrong?"

Gripping the bench tightly, Zane replied, "You had to go and make things worse. Now those jocks think I'm a loser who needs a girl to stand up for him."

Amy replied, "Is that what this is about? Because I challenged him?"

Shrugging, Zane replied, "He would've gone away if you let me handle it. Instead you had to prove you had balls and challenged him to a Pokemon battle."

Frowning, Amy spat, "Oh, and I should've let you take him on instead, huh? Is that what I am? A weak little girl? This is the thanks I get for sticking up for you?"

"I don't think you're weak," Zane added sourly, not looking in her direction. "I don't need you to stick up for me. I can handle myself."

Amy reddened, getting to her feet. "All I was trying to do was help, but clearly you're beyond that - "

"I'm not a charity case!" Zane shouted, standing taller than her as he rose, furious. "I may not fit in, but I don't need your help to stand up for myself!"

"Fine!" Amy spat. "Do what you want. But for your information, I helped you because I saw a friend in you. I used to be one of those girls - self-absorbed, vain creatures - and it took me a long trip around Kanto to find out who I really am. I saw in you a desire to stand strong in the face of rejection and humiliation. Just because I took your side doesn't mean I don't know exactly what you're going through!"

Stomping off, Amy's pulse raced and she sniffed back the tears that threatened to emerge, willing her expression into a frozen, stoic mask. She was dizzy from all the shouting and released emotion, wanting to nap and forget it had all happened. But she had the most important Pokemon battle of her life coming up, one that would secure her place in the Pokemon League.

With barely minutes to spare, Amy bought several Full Heals with the prize money she had won from Steve and raced towards the examination battlefield, the entrance cordoned off by red velvet ropes with an attendant marking a checklist nearby. From within, a girl emerged with her eyes red, morose and defeated.

"Better luck next time, Sasha," said the attendant vaguely, crossing off a name on his list with a sharp swipe of his pen. "Next! Amy K!"

Brightening, Amy raised her hand and rushed past the Pokemon Trainers who sat side-by-side on metal chairs, contemplating strategies and type advantages. She showed the attendant her Trainer Card like he was checking ID at an underground nightclub. He nodded and lifted the velvet rope.

"If you'll step this way, the battlefield is just through here. The announcer on site will inform you as to the rules and regulations. Are you sure you're prepared?"

Amy replied firmly, "As prepared as I'll ever be. Let's do this!"


	66. Victory Road - Daniel & Natalie

**CHAPTER SIXTY SIX**

Daniel and Natalie waved as they headed out of the house and down the path, alongside similar small houses and pretty flowerbeds. Mary smiled and waved back, admonishing Beth who leaned against the door frame with her arms folded, rolling her eyes and waving half-heartedly, poking out her tongue.

" - but Mum, why can't I have his room?" asked Beth, out of earshot as Daniel and Natalie rounded the corner.

"My sister's quite a handful," Daniel explained out of apology. "Sorry about her."

Natalie smiled. "Beth is just growing up. Besides, she's nothing compared to my brute of a sister."

With Pallet Town in the distance, they walked through the route which lead north to Viridian City. Admiring the lush landscape and cool breeze, Daniel closed his eyes and hoped that when he returned home from the Indigo League, he would claim the title of Champion. Hope soared in his chest as they reached Viridian City, small houses and shops scattered about.

Tentatively, Daniel asked, "Do you want to see your mother before we go?"

Natalie didn't break her stride. "I've told her my plans. She's OK with them."

Daniel had his doubts, but didn't inquire further. Whatever was going on with Natalie was her business, though he wanted to be a good friend.

"Um, Natalie," he started, somewhat awkward. "If you ever need to talk - "

"I know," she smiled, patting him on the shoulder gently. "Thank you, Daniel. I'll be fine, really."

They visited the PokeMart for some last minute supplies. It was Mary's day off, so her replacement was filling in and politely, could not offer them a store discount. Daniel and Natalie stocked up on Super Potions as well as some status healing potions.

"What do you know about Victory Road?" Daniel asked, as they exited the PokeMart.

"It's the final frontier before reaching the Indigo League; full of wild Pokemon and tough Trainers looking to start a fight," said Natalie, as they walked through Viridian City. "Are our Pokemon ready, do you think?"

Daniel tried to pick up his Meowth, but he scrambled out of his Trainer's arms, content to chase clouds and trip over his own tail. Brushing his fur free of dirt, Daniel replied, "We'll find out!"

They headed west out of Viridian City, coming upon a short route bordered with forestry and a small pond. Natalie allowed her Water Pokemon to swim a few laps and stretch their limbs, before they had to make the trek up Victory Road.

Squirtle dived and ducked and played, while Poliwhirl swam breaststroke and Seadra emerged from the water only to shoot harmless bubbles at Natalie, who giggled. Daniel released his Seel into the water, overjoyed to play with the others, white fur thick like a blanket once wet.

Daniel and Natalie returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and continued along the route, coming upon a tall building hidden about with shrubbery. Knocking once, Natalie took the lead as Daniel followed inside, entering the vast reception area.

"Welcome!" smiled the attendant, straightening brochures on his desk which informed visitors as to the Pokemons Gyms. "May I see your Badges, please?"

Retrieving their Badge cases from their backpacks, Daniel and Natalie handed them over and the attendant nodded, returning them with care.

"Thank you. Good luck on Victory Road."

They emerged out into a leafy route covered in forestry with tall trees dotted about. The atmosphere became quiet as sunlight peeked through from above, their footsteps the only source of noise.

"Where is it?" asked Natalie, already perspiring.

"There!" Daniel pointed.

Ahead, the cave entrance was barely visible but for the accompanying sign which read 'Victory Road'. Natalie retrieved a flash light from her backpack and clicked it on.

"Which Pokemon should we use to defend?" Natalie asked. "We should stick to a few, so we're more inconspicuous."

"If it's a cave, we're likely to encounter Rock- and Ground-type Pokemon," Daniel mused. "I'll use my Weepinbell."

"OK," Natalie nodded. "I'll rely on Squirtle for this trek."

Bright flashes of light shot out and illuminated the Grass/Poison-type Weepinbell and Water-type Squirtle. The four of them entered the cave, hearts jumping into their throats as the darkness obliterated their vision but for the lone source of illumination Natalie directed with her torch.

They continued through the passage, hearing distinct rumblings but from no identified source. Ducking quick behind a boulder, they watched a flock of Zubat whiz by through an adjoining passage and made doubly sure they were alone before they continued on.

"Ow!" Natalie swore loudly as she stubbed her toe, the rock in question unearthing from the ground as a Geodude, flailing angrily. "It's a Pokemon!"

Squirtle shot his Water Gun at Geodude, aching considerably and disappearing into the earth to heal. In front and from behind came several furious muttering, none of which translated into human language.

"What are they?" Daniel glanced about, as Natalie tried unsuccessfully to keep her torch both in front and behind to track their danger.

In front came a wild Marowak, while from behind a Graveler rallied to fight on behalf of the injured Geodude.

"I'll take on the Graveler!" Daniel cried, as Weepinbell turned behind.

"OK! Squirtle, let's take out that Marowak!" Natalie shouted, as Squirtle remained in front.

Graveler stayed still and used Harden, while Marowak used Rage and ran towards Natalie with its bone club raised.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf on Graveler!" Daniel shouted.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump on Marowak!" Natalie cried.

With Natalie's attention and flash light illuminating the front, Daniel could not see Graveler as Weepinbell spun about in the air, directing razor sharp leaves down the darkened passage. Grunts of pain came from Graveler, though it was too soon to tell if Weepinbell's attack had hit home.

Meanwhile, Natalie's hands shook as she tried to aim the flash light upon Marowak, as Squirtle took a deep breath and pummelled Marowak flat with a massive surge of water. Drenching the cavern passage wet, Marowak managed to stand and fight on -

"Ah!" Daniel gave a sharp shout, as Natalie spun about to illuminate Graveler rushing forth to tackle Weepinbell, who rolled over several times. "Weepinbell, no!"

Meanwhile, Squirtle delivered a Water Gun that knocked Marowak flat on its back, unconscious. Turning to Graveler who leapt for Daniel and Natalie, he lowered his head and performed a Skull Bash which delivered minimal damage but halted Graveler's assault.

"Thanks, Squirtle!" Natalie gasped, as Squirtle spun, dizzy from the hard encounter.

"Weepinbell, Vine Whip!" Daniel cried.

Recovering, Weepinbell lashed strong vines onto Graveler, whipping him hard as the boulder Pokemon roared in pain. Scuttling beneath the ground, Graveler returned to the earth.

Daniel exhaled mightily. "That was a close one. Thanks, Squirtle, Weepinbell."

"Yeah, thanks," Natalie patted Weepinbell and hugged Squirtle.

Through another passage they continued, into a wide chamber where the cavern ceiling arced. They heard footsteps from behind and Natalie shone her flash light, scared until she saw it was a Trainer emerging from behind a boulder.

"Hey! You snuck up on us!" Natalie demanded.

"I heard you guys battling just now," smiled the girl, her long hair tied back in a bun so that strands escaped out. "I'd like to challenge one of you to a battle!"

"Which of us?" asked Daniel.

The girl turned to Natalie. "I think you put up the better fight. You must be the stronger Trainer."

"We're both evenly matched," Natalie said, making room for a battlefield, as Daniel stayed on the sidelines with Weepinbell.

"Have you two ever battled each other before?" asked the girl, who identified herself as Cara.

Natalie and Daniel exchanged glances. "Once or twice, perhaps. That was before we started our journey."

"And you two don't spar with each other to strengthen your Pokemon?" Cara shook her head, disgusted. "If I had a partner, I'd be invincible by now! There's no excuse to slack off, none!"

"We're not - " Daniel began.

"How many Pokemon shall we battle with?" Natalie interrupted, Squirtle by her side.

"I have two Pokemon, so how about battling two of yours?" Cara offered.

"Sure," Natalie nodded, turning to Squirtle. "I'll let another of my Pokemon battle for now, OK?"

Nodding, Squirtle took a step back and sat upon the hard, dusty ground. Natalie selected a Pokeball from her belt, tossing it into the earthen battlefield.

"Go, Seadra!"

Materialising in a flash of red light, Seadra trilled and flexed the sharp fins atop its back.

"Not bad," Cara grinned, tossing her first of two Pokeballs onto the field. "Let's go, Electrode!"

Electrode rolled forth, the evolved form of Voltorb and identical to a Pokeball except bigger in size, with a cocky sneer upon its features.

"Seadra, Smokescreen!" cried Natalie.

Spinning like a top, Electrode was a blur as Seadra shot forth sticky ink that was repelled by Electrode's fast motion, splattering the nearby boulders and ground.

"Sonicboom, Electrode!"

Shivering, Electrode released a shock wave towards Seadra -

"Seadra, Agility!"

Moving out of harm's way, Seadra was a blur as she appeared on multiple fronts, while Electrode became dizzy and could not choose which area to attack.

"Seadra, Bubblebeam!" Natalie shouted.

"Electrode, use Swift!" Cara retorted.

Seadra blasted forth a series of powerful bubbles, while Electrode spun on its axis to pop them harmlessly and fired several glowing stars, all of which knocked Seadra over.

"No!" cried Natalie, as Seadra managed to get up. "Seadra, Smokescreen!"

"Electrode, Light Screen!" Cara shouted.

Conjuring up a shining golden barrier, Electrode hid behind as Seadra took the initiative to aim her spurt of ink over the barrier where it landed upon Electrode's top, the black liquid covering the ball Pokemon like chocolate sauce poured over a scoop of vanilla and raspberry ice cream.

"No! Electrode!" Cara shrieked, as her Electrode struggled to move. The Light Screen began to dissipate.

"Seadra, Hydro Pump!" Natalie shouted in triumph.

Taking a deep breath, Seadra surged forth a powerful jet which drenched Electrode and sent it rolling down the passage way they had come. Cara ran after her Pokemon, red light illuminating the cave where she returned Electrode to its Pokeball.

"Cheap shot," panted Cara, returning into sight. "I'll take care of that Seadra yet!"

"Nice work, Seadra!" Natalie congratulated her Water Pokemon. Seadra trilled happily.

Tossing her remaining Pokeball into the battlefield, Cara cried, "Go, Exeggutor!"

The evolved form of Exeggcute, Exeggutor stood upright with a body like a tree, plant leaves atop its peak under which nestled eggs with faces on them.

"What is that?" Natalie asked, surprised.

"Exeggutor is a Grass/Psychic-type," Daniel explained. "It's strong, so watch out!"

Nodding, Natalie returned to the battle and held out her Pokeball. "Seadra, return!"

Against a Grass-type, Natalie didn't want to risk any of her Water Pokemon. She tossed her chosen Pokeball into the field.

"Let's battle, Butterfree!"

Twittering, Butterfree flew forth in majesty, looking down on Exeggutor's shrub head from above.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Natalie cried.

"Exeggutor, Leech Seed!" Cara shouted.

Butterfree sprinkled shining dust across the battlefield as Exeggutor launched a tiny seed from within its leafy scalp. Latching onto Butterfree, the seed grew vines from within and began sapping Butterfree of energy.

"Butterfree! Can you shake it off?" Natalie shouted.

Wincing in pain, Butterfree slowly went into freefall as Exeggutor became drowsy, suffering the effects of sleep powder. Cara reached for a Full Heal and administered it to the tree Pokemon.

"Gust, Butterfree!" Natalie cried.

Using all its strength, Butterfree returned to the air and flapped its wings as hard as it could, creating a cyclone within the cavern which sprinkled dust and dirt everywhere.

"Ah!" Daniel shielded his eyes, as did Weepinbell who felt its force.

Rousing from sleep, Exeggutor cried out in pain from Butterfree's Flying-type attack. Still sapped of energy, Butterfree began to weaken as Exeggutor regained health in return.

"Exeggutor, Egg Bomb!" Cara commanded.

Launching a glowing egg from within its plant head, Exeggutor directed the oval bomb at Butterfree, who could not evade in time. Screaming in pain, Butterfree was blasted back by the force of the egg bomb, close to unconscious at Natalie's feet.

"Butterfree," Natalie said sadly, glancing up at Cara in anger.

"Exeggutor, finish it! Stomp!" Cara yelled.

Holding out her Pokeball so that Butterfree returned safely inside with a flash of red light, Natalie angrily selected Seadra's Pokeball and tossed it into the field.

"That does it, Cara! No more playing nice!"

Seadra returned to the field, trilling in fury. Exeggutor stared back with malice.

"Exeggutor, Barrage!"

"Seadra, Agility!"

Moving quickly to avoid the multiple seeds launched by Exeggutor, Seadra appeared behind the Grass/Psychic Pokemon and took a deep breath.

"Seadra, Hydro Pump!" Natalie cried.

Exeggutor leapt out of the way, evading Seadra's surge of powerful water which drenched Natalie sodden. Crashing upon the ground with an almighty shake, Exeggutor made indistinguishable noises to taunt.

"Seadra, Smokescreen!"

"Exeggutor, Mega Drain!"

Glowing with a bright green light, Exeggutor directed the blast of energy towards Seadra, subsuming the Water Pokemon whole. Firing her jet of black ink not a moment beforehand, Seadra landed a hit on several of Exeggutor's egg faces, blinding it so that it staggered about.

"I told you my Exeggutor's no pushover!" Cara cried, as Seadra was greatly drained of energy which in turn healed Exeggutor, stumbling about aimlessly.

Lying weak, Seadra could not move as one of Exeggutor's heads remained mobile, taking one for the team and launching another Egg Bomb -

"No, wait!" Natalie cried on instinct, holding out her Pokeball, red light flashing to return Seadra inside. "I won't let Seadra suffer further. I surrender."

"What?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"You surrender?" Cara repeated. "You give up?"

Natalie nodded, gentling her Squirtle's hackles. "Seadra was too weak to continue."

Astonished, Daniel watched as Natalie withdrew nearly a third of her cash, handing it over to Cara who whooped.

"Excellent!" Cara replied, invigorated as she returned the dizzy Exeggutor to its Pokeball. "This will buy me a few Hyper Potions!"

They departed at different intersections within the cavern, as Daniel caught up to Natalie, who remained stubborn.

"Are you OK?" Daniel asked. "You haven't lost in a while."

Natalie shrugged. "I know I should've battled on. Perhaps Seadra might've even won, if I persevered. But it hurts too much to see my Pokemon fight on despite their injuries. The Viridian Gym Leader, Giovanni, forced that on his Pokemon. I don't want to push my Pokemon beyond their abilities."

"I understand," Daniel nodded, though privately he admitted he was becoming addicted to the adrenaline of battle. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Pokemon weren't solely participants of battle. "It was a tough decision to make."

"Yeah," Natalie let out her breath all in one go, glancing to Squirtle. "I only have you and Poliwhirl left, so let's be careful, OK?"

The four of them continued down the earthen passage, disheartened but on their guard. Natalie hoped her Seadra would forgive her, while Daniel hoped they would make it out alive.


	67. Victory Road to Indigo Plateau - D & N

**CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN**

With only Squirtle and Poliwhirl remaining, Natalie tried to keep her spirits up as she travelled through Victory Road with Daniel by her side. She was worried that she had spent more time battling with her Pokemon than caring for them, putting them through endless trials in an attempt to win Badges and reach the Pokemon League.

Initially, Natalie had envisioned the trip through Kanto as a breeze, sleeping under the stars and spending time with her Pokemon, when in fact, more time was spent discussing battle strategy with Daniel and trying to find ways to outmanoeuvre hardcore Trainers and Gym Leaders who forced their Pokemon to the limit. Natalie wanted a break, time to reflect and uncomplicated routines of eat, sleep and play.

"We must be getting close," Daniel yawned, covering his mouth. "It's been hours."

So far, they had encountered more errant Geodude who fell prey to either Squirtle's Water Gun or Weepinbell's Vine Whip. They had chosen good Pokemon to enter Victory Road with, but with no end in sight they had finished all the water in their drink bottles and rationed what few sandwiches were remaining. The cavernous paths seemed to stretch forever.

"We should've bought some Revives in the Celadon Department Store," Daniel commented. "I'm worried we're underprepared."

"We'll make it," Natalie steeled her optimism, knowing Daniel would get dejected faster if she was in bad spirits. He was sensitive to everything. "We have to."

They turned a corner and hid behind a boulder, surprised to find two Trainers battling, their shrill cries reverberating around the cavern.

"Kingler, Guillotine!" shouted the guy.

"Chansey, Sing!" cried the girl.

Chansey began singing a melodic tone which made everyone drowsy, while Kingler brought his pincer crashing down upon Chansey, sending it flying.

"Get up!" screamed the girl, red-faced. "Chansey, Double-Edge!"

But Chansey would not rouse. Tearing her hair in fury, the girl returned Chansey with a flash of red light into its Pokeball.

"I believe I am owed prize money, Dana," he smirked, holding out his palm.

"Screw you, Scott," she stuffed a sheaf of hundred-dollar bills into his palm. "I'll be back to take down that crab."

Shaking his head in sarcasm, Scott returned Kingler to its Pokeball and counted his earnings in glee. Natalie sneezed from the dust, alerting Scott to their position.

"You! Come out!" Scott demanded, as though arresting a suspicious vagrant.

Emerging from behind the boulder, Natalie wiped her nose with a handkerchief and added, "Sorry to disturb your battle."

"How long have you been there for?" Scott asked, pleased to have witnesses.

"Long enough to see Kingler use Guillotine," Daniel replied. "That's a strong move."

"You don't say?" Scott squinted. "Well, you're both Trainers, right? You can be my next opponents! I'll face you first, beanpole."

"I'm not a beanpole," Daniel reddened. "Let's get this over with."

Scott barked in laughter, as he and Daniel stood in opposition upon the rudimentary battlefield. Relieved, Natalie took to the sidelines for this match, hugging Squirtle close.

"You underestimate me if you think I'll lose so quickly," Scott declared, revealing two Pokeballs on his belt. "You can fight me with all four of your Pokemon, if you like. I'll beat you all the same."

Daniel glanced down to Weepinbell. "You ready for this fight?"

Bounding forward, Weepinbell watched as Scott selected his first of two Pokeballs. Tossing it into the field, Scott shouted,

"Go, Blastoise!"

Blastoise materialised in a flash of red light, standing in greater stature to Weepinbell who glanced glumly up at the Water-Type Pokemon. The evolved form of Wartotle, Blastoise stood upright two water cannons at its shoulders, emerging from within its hardened shell.

"Wow," Natalie said, as Squirtle watched in fascination. "I've never seen Blastoise in person before."

Glaring down at Weepinbell, Blastoise stomped its large feet and roared. Weepinbell waved its leaf arms in mockery.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"

"Blastoise, Skull Bash!"

Weepinbell spun in the air to release a wave of razor sharp leaves which hurtled towards Blastoise, while Blastoise sprinted forth, receiving painful grazes on its arms but tackling Weepinbell across the cavern and into a boulder, where it landed painfully.

"Good going, Blastoise!" Scott commended. "Body Slam!"

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" Daniel shouted.

As Weepinbell released glittering powder into the cavern, Blastoise had already leapt up and slammed down upon Weepinbell's fallen frame with great force, paralysing it in the impact. Blastoise climbed off Weepinbell, limbs unmoving as it succumbed to paralysis.

"Weepinbell, return!" Daniel cried, holding out his Pokeball to the weakened plant Pokemon. He selected his second of four Pokemon as Scott reached for a Full Heal. "Go, Arbok!"

Leaping forth with a hiss, Arbok stared down Blastoise as the Full Heal began to take effect.

"Arbok, Glare!" Daniel shouted urgently.

As Blastoise began to move, Arbok made eye contact and paralysed Blastoise still. Cursing, Scott reached for another Full Heal from his backpack.

"Arbok, Acid!"

Arbok shot forth a dark liquid which covered Blastoise's face, injuring it though he did not move a muscle. Scott began to administer the Full Heal.

"Use Wrap, Arbok!" Daniel shouted.

Arbok leapt to constrict Blastoise tightly within its grasp, preventing Scott from healing his Pokemon of its status.

Triumphant, Daniel cried, "Bite, Arbok!"

Lunging for Blastoise's neck, Arbok bit deep as Blastoise suffered further. Relenting, Scott held out his Pokeball to return Blastoise inside.

"That snake Pokemon of yours is pretty sneaky," Scott said, selecting his second and final Pokeball. "Try this on for size! Go, my Kingler!"

The evolved form of Krabby, Kingler was larger and stronger, scuttling forward to challenge Arbok, who hissed with malice.

"Take that snake down, Kingler! Crabhammer!"

"Arbok, attack with Acid!"

Evading Arbok's spray of acid, Kingler was faster than it looked as it leapt for Arbok, powerful pincer crashing down upon Arbok. Cringing in pain, Arbok tried to wriggle away but Kingler held onto Arbok's tail with its pincer.

"Vicegrip, Kingler!" Scott shouted.

"Arbok, Wrap!" Daniel cried.

Arbok wrapped its body around Kingler, but that only allowed Kingler to latch onto Arbok with its other pincer. Squeezing tightly with both pincers, Arbok squealed in pain as Kingler tossed Arbok to Daniel's field, greatly harmed.

"Arbok!" Daniel shouted, concerned. "Can you fight?"

Struggling, Arbok shot Kingler a menacing Glare but the crab Pokemon's eyes were blocked by its pincers in time.

Desperate, Daniel cried, "Arbok, use Bite on Kingler!"

"Kingler, Bubblebeam!"

Pouncing upon Kingler, Arbok was blasted back by the powerful surge of bubbles from Kingler's mouth. It lay unconscious at Kingler's feet.

"Return!" Daniel ordered, panicked. Arbok disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Two down, two to go!" Scott grinned.

Daniel selected his third of four Pokeballs, tossing it into the field. "Now you'll face my strongest Pokemon! Let's go, Meowth!"

Springing forward with a snarl, Meowth drew its claws and stared down Kingler, who scuttled from side to side in anticipation.

"Kingler, Crabhammer!"

"Meowth, Fury Swipes!"

Pouncing upon Kingler with speed, Meowth delivered several Fury Swipes to Kingler's face, who retailiated by knocking Meowth to the ground with his Crabhammer attack. Both Pokemon injured, they scrambled to attack.

"Pay Day!" Daniel shouted.

"Bubblebeam!" Scott yelled.

Kingler's surge of bubbles was blasted back by Meowth's shining beam, scattering coins about as Kingler was knocked over, desperately trying to regain balance.

"Take it out!" Daniel yelled. "Slash!"

"No way!" Scott surged. "Kingler, Guillotine!"

Meowth sprinted towards Kingler, delivering a sharp slash to the crab Pokemon that knocked it flat on its back again, unable to see Meowth.

"Bite!" Daniel shouted, in anticipation.

Meowth pounced upon Kingler, biting hard as Kingler cried out in pain. Pincers lowering in defeat, Kingler moved no more.

"Good job, Meowth!" Daniel ran up and patted him, watching as Scott moodily returned Kingler to its Pokeball. "You did great!"

Surly, Scott walked over to Daniel, handing him a sheaf of hundred-dollar notes. Daniel's eyes widened as he counted the amount.

"Not bad," Scott admitted, heading towards part unknown.

"Hey!" Natalie cried after him. "Where's the exit!"

Taking off at a run, Scott glanced over his shoulder. "Not telling you!"

Alone in the cavern, Daniel and Meowth walked over to Natalie, brushing dirt off her pants as she rose.

"Here," Daniel handed Natalie the bulk of prize money he had won. "It's yours."

"No - " Natalie pushed his hand away. "You won it, fair and square."

"I - " Daniel hesitated. "I want you to have it."

"I don't want it!" Natalie shouted, voice reverberating around the cavern. "You shouldn't be so generous!"

Taken aback, Daniel felt lead in his stomach at the rejected offer. "Natalie - "

"I can't take your money," Natalie stressed. "It's not right."

"Why not?" Daniel pressed, though he felt he shouldn't.

"It won't go to me in the end," Natalie said, wearily sitting atop a boulder, sharp angles poking into her backside. "It'll just go to my mother."

The silence was broken by the sounds of rumbling coming close. Daniel forced himself to think fast.

"Let's hurry," Daniel urged, as Natalie followed him into another passage.

Meowth and Squirtle quickened their pace to keep up. The cavern walls trembled and shook as the rumbling came closer, Natalie grabbing Daniel as he nearly tripped over his shoelaces, pulling him onwards as they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Blessed relief filling their hearts, the rumblings grew quieter as they emerged into late afternoon sunshine.

"We made it," Natalie beamed, hostility dissipating like the soft breeze that cooled her skin. Turning to Daniel, she leapt on him with a bone-crushing hug. "We got through Victory Road, Daniel!"

Uneasily, Daniel watched as Natalie returned to her cheerful self. He found girls confusing, but then he had no experience in the matter. They ran down the path leading to a small village, trees passing them by and Pidgeotto soaring overhead. They spotted an inn among many small houses and rushed towards it, noticing the 'no vacancy' sign.

"Damnit!" Daniel cursed.

They searched for another inn with vacancy, but all were booked up in advance. Many Trainers were forced to camp outside, setting up bedrolls and tents in the dense forest, lighting camp fires with their Charmander or Ponyta, roasting marshmallows and swapping stories of how their entrance exams had gone.

"Entrance exams?" Natalie asked, puzzled. "What are they talking about?"

"I have no clue," Daniel said, having read the Pokemon League booklet off by heart. He hadn't watched TV in a while, either. "How can everything be booked? The tournament hasn't even started!"

Daniel didn't mind sleeping outside, but he was looking forward to at least a hot shower and meal before settling down to slumber. Natalie glanced around with Squirtle in her arms, following the path which took them to the stadium.

"Registration is open late," Natalie indicated the sign. "This must be why so many inns are booked. Everyone thinks they've got a chance."

Daniel and Natalie followed the scrum of Trainers in front of the glass double doors, pushing to get inside. Apparently, with all day to spare they chose now to fill the queues.

"This place is incredible!" Daniel said, awed by the high ceilings and many attractions on display. There was a section for the Pokemon Center and the PokeMart, a souvenir stand selling Pokemon merchandise, a food court where Trainers on a budget ate their meals and the registration desk, blocked by a queue of Trainers seemingly a mile long.

"I should call my mum," Daniel glanced towards the pay phones, making unfortunate eye contact with the guy in line behind him.

"Well?" the boy demanded. "Do it, or move up in the queue."

Jolted by the sharp tone, Daniel stepped forward to cover the gap, allowing Natalie to go ahead of him.

"Thanks," Natalie added vaguely, glancing at the souvenir stand where the owner handed a Clefairy Pokedoll to a young girl who clapped in joy. "I should buy Beth another Ponyta Pokedoll - "

"No way, she's spoilt enough as it is," Daniel retorted, with the certainty that he knew best.

Rolling her eyes, Natalie joked, "I wasn't asking for permission. It'll be better than that water-stained Ponyta she insisted on keeping."

Though it only took a few seconds for each Trainer to give their details, smile into the camera and move along, Daniel and Natalie waited for twenty minutes in which they could not abandon their position in the queue. Natalie had asked Daniel to hold her place while she rushed to the bathroom, but the boy behind Daniel expressed his opinion on the matter.

"No saving places!"

Forcing her concentration elsewhere, Natalie glanced about the milling crowd of eager, chatty Trainers who added to the din with their loud laughter and camaraderie.

"Next, please!"

Natalie rushed forward, eager like a Rattata as the receptionist barely glanced up, typing at her computer.

"Welcome to the Indigo League," she muttered. "Name?"

"Natalie C."

"Date of birth?"

Natalie's birthday made her fifteen.

"Badge case," the receptionist barely glanced up as Natalie presented the eight Badges. "Great. Look into the camera."

Ardor dampened by the receptionist's dull greeting, Natalie offered a beaming smile as the shutter clicked. The receptionist retrieved a lanyard, clipped the printed Trainer Card on and handed it to Natalie, along with her pager and a pamphlet informing her as to the new tournament rules.

"Next!" the receptionist practically screamed.

Natalie rushed off as Daniel stepped up next, enduring the same questions from the receptionist's monotone. His date of birth made him sixteen, several years older than his sister. He excitedly glanced at his Trainer Card after fastening the lanyard around his neck, immediately consulting the brochure on the new rules of the tournament.

Daniel glanced up as Natalie ran over, lanyard swinging from her neck as he rose from the bench and excitedly showed her his Trainer Card, where his photo wasn't too humiliating to show. Together they reached the Pokemon Center counter, waiting in line to heal their injured Pokemon.

Afterwards, they browsed the merchandise stand where Daniel forced himself not to spend money on a Vulpix Pokedoll for Beth.

"Can we go to the food court?" Natalie asked. "I'm starving."

They paid for a hamburger each, shared a large scoop of fries between them and deposited their trays upon a banquette table, shoulders slumping in relief and joy when they took their first bite.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to take the entrance exam! I have to check the PokeMart to buy more supplies, call Mum to see that her and Beth are OK... " Daniel said, devouring his hamburger with such frantic bites that sauce spilled onto his shirt. "There's so much to plan. I hope they don't page me in my sleep! I wonder when they take breaks?"

Daniel glanced up from his never ending monologue. "Natalie?"

Shaken out of her reverie, Natalie replied, "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Frowning, Daniel returned to his hamburger. Natalie wished she had more energy to listen, but she was rattled with worry. If they both won in their entrance exams, there was a chance they would be battling against one another in the tournament. She did not wish him harm, but neither could she lose when the prize money would set her free.


	68. Indigo League Entrance Exam - Amy

**CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT**

Amy was nervous as she walked through the double doors and entered the battlefield, spread out so that there was ample room for Trainer and Pokemon. The seats set into the borders were retracted and the ceiling shutter was closed so that the examination remained private and free from distractions. Heart thudding, Amy checked that all three Pokeballs were still on her belt, worried she had forgotten something. High in the corners of the battlefield, speakers were mounted.

"Please take your position on the battlefield. Your opponent will arrive shortly."

Compulsively, Amy re-tied her ponytail, freed her bra straps from where they dug into her shoulder and tried not to bite her fingernails in anticipation. This was her moment. If she lost, she would be disqualified from the tournament and have to travel around Kanto once more to regain her Badges again. She glanced up and saw the double doors opposite the battlefield slide open. From within, a slender woman emerged with her auburn hair in a high ponytail, wearing a skirt suit and fashionable heels.

"Welcome to the Indigo League. I am Lorelei."

"Thank you. My name is Amy. Nice to meet you."

Both women glanced up to the speakers, which emitted an unfortunate loud blast of static.

"Challenger, you will face Lorelei, who uses Water and Ice Pokemon. Each Trainer is limited to three Pokemon each; the first to eliminate the other's Pokemon wins the match. There is no time limit and no breaks in between. If you win, you will be granted a place in the upcoming tournament. If you lose, you may not re-enter again. For the purposes of this entrance examination, no prize money may be exchanged in any case."

Lorelei smiled as she turned to Amy. "Did you catch all that? I'm afraid my voice has gone hoarse from battling."

Nodding, Amy replied, "My friend Natalie told me you rescued her from the Seafoam Islands."

"That's correct. Many Travellers have gotten lost in those caves. It was lucky I was training there at the time."

"She told me she saw an Articuno," Amy said, and Lorelei nodded. "And you believed her?"

Faintly, Lorelei nodded. "It is rare to see an Articuno, but not unheard of that they assist trapped Trainers. Natalie has a kind complex, and given that she was defending it from an aggressive Trainer, I believe the Articuno may have perceived Natalie as harmless."

Amy could not help herself. "When I was atop Victory Road, my Growlithe found a Fire Stone in a burned-out nest of ashes and evolved into Arcanine. We discovered shortly after it was the roost of Moltres."

"You saw it?" asked Lorelei, expression unchanging. "The bird of fire?"

Nodding, Amy explained in as best detail as she could. "It had a golden body, flames atop its head and wings, sharp beak and strong talons. It threatened us at first, but when incoming Trainers added their voices to the din, I urged it to fly away. I didn't want it to get captured, too."

"Then you're very lucky," said Lorelei wisely. "Not just to see a Moltres but to escape unscathed. Plenty of Trainers travel Victory Road in the hopes to capture Moltres."

Aware she was holding up the other Trainers who jostled for their entrance examinations, Amy felt it was unfair to spend further time talking. Taking her position opposite Lorelei on the battle, she said,

"I'm ready when you are, Lorelei."

Nodding, Lorelei remained still as Amy gasped and stepped back, for the battlefield began retracting as another took its place, a deep cavity of water the size on an Olympic pool, with floating slabs of ice, some bigger than others. It was similar to the Cerulean Gym's Leader's battlefield, except larger and with glacial, slippery podiums that shifted with the current. It was a battlefield to accommodate the Water and Ice Pokemon Lorelei would surely use, with the icy podiums for Pokemon who could not battle on water alone.

"Good luck, Amy," Lorelai said, fetching a Pokeball from her belt. "Your entrance examination begins now."

Taking hold of her first Pokeball, Amy's heart thudded as she aimed her first Pokeball for one of the larger ice podiums bobbing on the water's surface.

"Go, Nidorina!"

Landing upon the icy podium, Nidorina almost slipped off as she dug her feet in to maintain balance. Glancing around at the expanse of water, Nidorina paled and turned to Amy.

"You'll be OK, Nidorina!" cried Amy. "Leap from platform to platform!"

Nodding, Nidorina turned back to Lorelei, who threw her chosen Pokeball atop a floating platform.

"Go, Slowbro!"

Slowbro was the evolved form of Slowpoke, with a Shellder clamped onto its tail. It stood stronger than Slowpoke and watched Nidorina happily, taking no notice of Nidorina's fierce determination.

"Let's go, Nidorina! Toxic!" Amy cried.

"Slowbro, dive underwater!" Lorelei commanded.

Nidorina spat a mass of dark liquid towards Slowbro, splattering the icy platform instead as Slowbro dived into the water, ripples on the water's surface. Nidorina glanced wildly about for where her opponent would reappear next.

"Nidorina, leap to the next podium!" Amy shouted, in fear.

Taking a step back, Nidorina wobbled and leapt for another podium, almost slipping as Slowbro emerged from the water, to land upon the platform recently vacated by Nidorina. Gaining grip, Nidorina scrabbled onto the icy ridge and stared down Slowbro.

"Slowbro! Psychic!" Lorelei demanded.

"Nidorina, watch out!" Amy cried.

Nidorina leapt onto a third platform to avoid the psychic blast which obliterated its prior platform, taking another leap to crash into Slowbro atop his podium. Biting hard, Slowbro wailed and whacked Nidorina with his tail, breaking apart as their shared platform began to bob uncertainly, sinking into the water from their combined weight.

"Dive, Slowbro!" Lorelei commanded.

"Nidorina," Amy began. "Jump!"

But Nidorina spat another Toxic at Slowbro just as he submerged into the water, thick black liquid splattering upon his pink body. Stumbling about, Nidorina barely made it to a spare icy platform in time, panting heavily at the exertions that tired it as much as being harmed would.

Slowbro broke the water's surface and landed upon the largest ice podium yet, coughing and spluttering as the Toxic took effect, badly poisoning the Water/Psychic Pokemon. Nidorina leapt to another small podium and again onto the large, shared icy platform, staring down Slowbro.

"Nidorina, Horn Drill!" Amy cried.

"Slowbro, Water Gun!" Lorelei shouted.

Holding in its breath, Slowbro leapt to avoid Nidorina's charge, pummelling Nidorina from behind with a strong jet of water. Stumbling and slipping, Nidorina veered for the water's edge -

"Return!" Amy ordered, holding out her Pokeball. The red light shot out and safely encased Nidorina before she slipped into the drink. "Nice going, Nidorina!"

Atop the icy platform, Lorelei frowned as her Slowbro began to take increasing damage from poison. Amy selected her next Pokeball, not wasting a second as Lorelei reached for a Full Restore.

"We're not done yet!" Amy shouted. "Marowak, come out!"

Springing onto the same large platform as Slowbro, Marowak faced Slowbro with vengeance and tossed his bone club in a spinning Bonemerang attack. As Slowbro moved closer to receive the Full Restore, Marowak's thrown bone club whacked him across the face and Lorelei withdrew her hand just in time as the bone club arced back and knocked Slowbro for a second time. Marowak leapt to catch his bone club as it returned, slipping and falling face flat on the ice glacier.

Greatly injured, Slowbro shook with anger and released a Psychic blast which consumed the ice as Marowak barely jumped out of the way in time, skidding on the ice as he made an about-turn and raced towards Slowbro, bone club raised.

"Slowbro!" Lorelei commanded. "Water Gun!"

"Marowak, use Double Team!" Amy cried, worried for her Ground-type Pokemon.

Splitting into three copies, Marowak continued to sprint for Slowbro as Slowbro released a strong jet of water towards the first copy, arcing so that it swept across the second and the third, leaping high in the air as the other two copies dissipated into thin air.

"Bone Club!" Amy yelled, biting down on her knuckles to restrain her terror.

Bringing down his bone club with savage force upon Slowbro, Marowak landed cleanly upon the ground and bent his head, delivering a Skull Bash that knocked the startled Slowbro into the water with a loud splash. Visibly irritated, Lorelei held out her Pokeball.

"Slowbro, return!"

Marowak turned and danced in victory, while Amy lost all composure and clapped madly. Marowak had performed excellent under pressure. Lorelei threw her second Pokeball atop the large ice.

"Go, Jynx!"

Sashaying forth, Jynx had long blonde hair and wore a red dress, with similar humanoid features except that its face was purple. Amy thought Jynx looked like an opera singer, especially with the musical sounds it taunted Marowak with. Marowak clutched his bone club, ready. Was this Pokemon a Water-type?

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Amy cried.

"Jynx, Lovely Kiss!" Lorelai ordered.

Gliding across the ice like a skater, Jynx avoided Marowak's thrown bone club and raced up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek that made him drowsy. Jynx spun with verve out of range for the Bonemerang as it arced back for a second hit, thudding uselessly beside Marowak's sleeping form.

"Jynx is a charmer," Lorelei smiled, as Amy reached for a Full Heal. "But she's got a heart of ice! Jynx, Ice Punch!"

Amy applied the Full Heal as Jynx skated forth on unseen feet beneath her red dress, arching back her fist which glowed frozen and punched the rousing Marowak across the face, sending him skidding across the platform and into the water below with a great splash.

Screaming in fright, Amy held out her Pokeball so that red light flashed into the blue to rescue her overboard Pokemon. "Marowak, return!"

Breathing wildly, Amy had underestimated Jynx, who was definitely Ice-type. But was it a dual-type? With Marowak down, Amy had to be sure. She threw her chosen Pokeball onto the large glacier, spilling red light to form the majestic bulk of Arcanine.

"You can do it, Arcanine! I trust you!" Amy yelled, clouded with worry.

Jynx visibly blanched, narrowing her eyes at Arcanine, whose hackles were raised to intimidate. Composed and immaculate in her pencil skirt, Lorelei called,

"Jynx, Body Slam!"

Fearful, Amy retorted, "Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Arcanine released a burst of fire towards Jynx who skated forth. Jynx ducked to avoid the heat, hair singed and leapt onto Arcanine, bulk crashing down upon him to render the Fire-type paralysed. Reaching for her Full Heal, Amy grew hot from the adrenaline.

"Jynx!" Lorelei called. "Thrash!"

Wildly flailing for Arcanine, Jynx delivered several harmful hits to Arcanine. Amy's Full Heal took effect, as Arcanine leapt up with a growl, colliding with Jynx.

"Be careful!" Amy cried, as Lorelei watched on without concern.

Jynx continued to thrash about wildly, her lunges savage and without restraint. Arcanine yelped in pain, skidding about on the ice platform as he tried to evade while Jynx skated closer without fail.

"Leap to another platform!" Amy cried.

Arcanine landed on a smaller icy platform, but Jynx leapt with all the majesty of a weightless apparition, gown rippling. She lunged for him again as the icy platform began to sink.

"Watch out!" Amy and Lorelei shouted in unison.

Arcanine and Jynx leapt to opposing glaciers facing one another, barely big enough to stand on as their former platform sunk. Jynx suddenly became confused from all the thrashing, slapping herself around the face either in confusion or to snap herself out of it.

Thinking fast, Amy yelled, "Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

Arcanine released an enormous blast of flame, melting nearby ice and consuming Jynx whole. Burned badly, Jynx toppled underneath the ice platform which melted, slipping into the water below.

"Jynx, return!" Lorelei cried, holding out her Pokeball. Saved from a watery grave, Jynx returned in a flash of red light.

Arcanine steadied his stance, leaping across in a blur towards the largest ice platform yet. Amy cheered for her Fire-type, while Lorelei selected her third and final Pokeball.

"Not many Trainers get this far," Lorelei smiled, tossing her Pokeball into the water, erupting with a bright light within. "Let's see how you fare against my Lapras!"

Breaking the surface, Lapras was a large, blue Pokemon with a long neck, hard shell and fins paddling beneath. It swam with speed and grace, calling out to Arcanine with its musical voice, who growled in apprehension.

Doubtfully, Amy eyed the Lapras with caution. Undoubtedly it was a Water-type Pokemon, but if it was a dual Water/Ice-type, Arcanine's flames would barely cause harm. Having burned quite a few ice platforms with his Fire Blast, Arcanine had fewer options on where to leap.

"Arcanine, return!" Amy cried, holding out her Pokeball.

But Arcanine avoided the jet of red light, shaking his head. Opposite, Lapras swam serenely in the water.

"OK, then," Amy frowned, worried but proud of her Arcanine's commitment. Let's go!"

"Lapras, Confuse Ray!"

"Arcanine, Bite!"

Lapras shuddered and released an eerie wave at Arcanine, while Arcanine leapt from the large ice platform onto a smaller one, then pouncing again atop Lapras' back, biting her neck hard. Squealing, Lapras dived under the water as Arcanine leapt across platforms to return to the large centre.

Submerged underwater, Lapras caused endless ripples as she gained speed, her presence obvious as she circled the large platform and began to create a whirlpool where Arcanine's ice platform was in the centre of. Unsteady, Arcanine slipped as the platform began to bank and slide.

"Lapras, Hydro Pump!" Lorelei shouted.

Leaping out of the whirlpool she had created, Lapras landed upon the ice platform with such force that Arcanine was thrown into her midst; promptly blasting him whole with the powerful surge of water she blasted from her mouth. Arcanine was drenched head to toe, knocked back and landed in the water with a loud splash.

"Arcanine!" Amy squealed, holding out her Pokeball. "Return!"

Sweat covering her brow, Amy tried to hide her sinking hopes as she selected her third and final Pokeball. Meanwhile, Lapras bounded off the platform into the water once more, splattering Lorelei's pencil skirt and heels with droplets.

"Go, Nidorina!" Amy threw her Pokeball onto the largest icy platform, still bobbing uncertainly from the weight of Lapras' body slam. Red light spilled out and materialised the sharp horns and tough hide of Amy's Poison-type Pokemon.

"Nidorina, Toxic!"

"Lapras, Blizzard!"

Nidorina shot a dark liquid from its mouth at Lapras, splattering her cream neck while Lapras tensed in the water, releasing a powerful burst of sharp icicles from her mouth. Lapras became poisoned and cried out in pain, while Nidorina skidded to retain balance atop the platform, injured as the icicles cut into her hide.

"Nidorina!" Amy called, as Lorelei fetched a Full Restore and Lapras swam over to receive it. "Horn Drill!"

"Lapras, Hydro Pump!" Lorelai ordered.

Nidorina leapt from platform to platform, narrowly evading the powerful surge of water Lapras directed and landing atop its shell, horn spinning like a drill as Nidorina charged Lapras in the neck. Squealing in pain, Lapras sunk into the water as Nidorina barely made it atop a floating ice podium, unable to reach any more with the shifting waves.

Lorelai stepped forward. "Lapras, return!"

Amy felt the hairs on her neck rise in anticipation as Lorelei returned Lapras to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. Disbelievingly, she watched as the water began to drain in the battlefield. She had done it.

"Congratulations," Lorelei said tersely, then breaking into a smile. "You have passed the entrance examination."

Beaming wide, Amy rushed around the battlefield's edge to where Nidorina was scrabbling up out of the sinking pool and onto the flat ground. Amy could not scoop Nidorina in her arms but bent to hug her, as Nidorina growled in a friendly way, spikes poking into Amy.

"Ow," Amy rubbed her shoulder, face-to-face with Nidorina. "We did great, Nidorina! We won!"

Barking happily, Nidorina turned as Lorelei approached, smoothing her pencil skirt. Amy rose and saw that Lorelei was smiling.

"Present your Trainer Card to the attendant outside this battlefield and he will validate it as a swipe card. Along with securing your place in the upcoming tournament, you will be appointed a basic suite of rooms within the stadium complex for the duration of your stay, free of charge."

"Really?" Amy smiled. "Thank you, Lorelei."

"You have talent, Amy. You're just what this tournament needs," Lorelei offered her hand and Amy shook it. "Good luck!"


	69. Indigo League Entrance Exam - Daniel

**CHAPTER SIXTY NINE**

Daniel and Natalie glanced up when they saw Amy emerge from behind the double doors and velvet ropes where the entrance examinations were being conducted. Getting to their feet, they smiled and waved as Amy caught sight of them too, flashing a quick smile as she consulted the attendant to one side. He shook her hand without enthusiasm, returned her Trainer Card and called, "Next!"

"How did it go?" Daniel blurted the first thing on his mind.

Heart hammering, Amy replied, "I passed."

Amid cries and cheers, Natalie rushed forward to hug Amy, who turned to Daniel and smiled faintly in place of physical contact. Amy had had enough of immature boys for one day, even if Daniel meant no harm.

"Come and hang out with us!" Natalie implored, dragging her along as Daniel ran to catch up. "Tell us all about it."

"Let's take a seat outside," Amy said, heading towards the Pokemon Centre counter. "I'll meet you there."

As she waited in the queue, Amy thought over the battle that had concluded and how fearful she had been that she would lose. No matter what, she was in it to win it. Though the prize money would be a nice addition, more than anything Amy wanted to succeed just for the satisfaction of achieving her long-held goal. Her Pokemon had done excellent so far.

"Welcome!" the nurse beckoned her forth, adjusting her white cap while Chansey beside her looked tired. "I'm sorry for the slow service. Would you like to heal your Pokemon?"

Amy handed her Pokeballs over and waited patiently as the nurse handed them back, good as new. Efficient though exhausted, the nurse replied, "Please come again!"

Heading outside, Amy released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Arcanine stood tall and strong, Nidorina pawed at the grass to find a place to sit and Marowak ambled about, knocking his bone club upon the ground in a consistent tempo that sounded like a battle warning.

"Over here, guys," Amy beckoned to her Pokemon, sitting upon the grass beside Daniel and Natalie, whose Pokemon were also out of their Pokeballs. All of them sized each other up. "Have you two not had your entrance exams yet?"

Both of them shook their head. Daniel patted Weepinbell while Amy arched her neck back as Seadra twisted around in her arms, pointy fins poking high.

"We were given pagers to inform us as to the time," Daniel said, staring at Amy. Discomfited, Amy glanced towards a group of hardcore male Trainers, all discussing their idol Bruno and glancing away when she caught their eye.

_Does all the adrenaline from battling foster their hormones?_ Amy asked herself._ It's rude to stare._

Amy told Daniel and Natalie of her trek through Victory Road, of the ascent atop the summit and the Pokemon she had encountered there. Swapping amazed glances, Daniel was eager to hear more though Natalie sounded impressed from the beginning.

"Now you believe me about Articuno!" Natalie smiled in triumph.

"Moltres?" Daniel asked. "That's incredible. It didn't attack you?"

Amy continued with her tale, adding how hard accommodation had been to come by in the village now that so many Trainers were booking in to take their entrance examinations. She did not mention meeting punk Zane or the cafeteria brawl that had led to her victory over the brute, Steve.

"How about you two?" Amy asked, again marvelling at how they remained friends despite travelling to such ends through Kanto. Boys gained intimacy through little more than proximity, while girls remained the advanced species. "Tell me about the Saffron and Viridian Gyms."

Recounting his Gym battle with Sabrina and Giovanni with more gusto and length than Natalie, Daniel trailed on for longer than necessary while Amy patted Arcanine and Natalie unwrapped a chocolate bar from her backpack, munching it quietly as Seadra snapped a sneaky bite or two.

Foregoing accommodation, Daniel and Natalie had been forced to use the showers in the gym of the stadium complex, where athletic enthusiasts who pushed their stamina swam laps to build their adrenaline while waiting for their entrance examinations to be called. Exhausted but clean, Daniel glanced up at the sky while Arbok glared at passing children.

"You have nowhere to stay?" Amy repeated, as Daniel nodded. She retrieved her room key for the inn out of her purse, handing it to Natalie.

"What's this?" Daniel sat up on his elbows.

"I've booked it for another night. You two can share a room," Amy replied, hoping she wasn't being indelicate. "It's only one bed, so you might need to bunk on the couch, Daniel."

Giggling, Natalie took the room key as Daniel couldn't work out if it was an insult or not. He would've given Natalie first choice, anyway.

"Where will you stay, then?" Daniel asked.

"Now that I'm registered as a contender in the tournament, I've been assigned a suite during my stay, free of charge," Amy added, getting to her feet. "I should check it out. I need to buy some supplies at the PokeMart counter, too."

"I'll come with you!" Natalie sprang to her feet, bidding her Pokemon follow. "Daniel, I'll see you later."

Amy nodded in wordless goodbye as she listened to Natalie's further inquiries of her battle with Lorelei. Daniel rested his head on the grass and tried to concentrate, sifting through battle tactics but also his dissent that Natalie was becoming friendlier with Amy.

_It only makes sense_, Daniel took himself. _Duh. They're girls. All girls are friends with each other, to some extent._

Daniel's only instances of female unpleasantness came from Beth, whom he paid no heed. Having stuck to Pokemon academia and the upkeep of his Meowth, Daniel had seen little of Kanto beyond Pallet Town before he started his Pokemon journey. Both Natalie and Amy confused him to no end, when their topics of interest differed from his, especially beyond Pokemon. What else was there but Pokemon?

Shielding his eyes from the sun, Daniel watched the milling Trainers swap stories, compare Pokemon and talk with their parents, some of whom had arrived early to congratulate their sons or daughters on their entrance examinations. Consulting the brochure tucked safely in his pocket, Daniel read about how sixty-four Trainers would be randomly paired with each other to battle, ascending as they won and disqualified in the face of defeat.

Daniel refolded the pamphlet and thought hard about his chances of winning. He had a somewhat balanced party, with Normal-type Meowth, Grass/Poison-type Weepinbell, Poison-type Arbok and Water-type Seel. Shadow covered his sunlight as a familiar face sneered down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Joshua asked. His styled hair glistened gel in the sunlight, while he wore a silver chain necklace and dark jeans. "I thought you'd have lost the Badge challenge by now."

Getting to his feet, Daniel began to redden. Joshua had been his only rival for academic success at the Pokemon Trainer's School in Viridian City. Arbok hissed and glared at Joshua, hostile.

"I won all eight Gym Badges, thank you very much," Daniel flipped open his Badge case and displayed the Trainer Card around his neck. To his dismay, Daniel realised Joshua wore a lanyard around his neck, too. "I don't need to ask if you're here for the tournament."

Smirking, Joshua affected a superior tone as he brushed lint off his black turtle neck, making him look skinnier but perspire faster in this heat. Daniel caught the sight of four Pokeballs at Joshua's belt.

"I've already passed my entrance exam. Easy as pie, if you ask me."

Daniel blurted out, "Who did you battle?"

"That old crone, Agatha," Joshua added. "She's been battling for a long while, but her time's about up."

"Are you always so nasty?" Daniel shot back. "Can't you say something nice for once?"

Exhaling, Joshua spat, "Not all of us want to be goody-good like you. Have you and Natalie hooked up yet?"

Bracing from the colloquial invective, Daniel reddened further. "Of course not!"

Darkening, Joshua replied, "I thought so. You don't have it in you. For all your attention to Pokemon, you better not lose before I battle you."

"I'll win," Daniel retorted, raising his voice. "Me and my Pokemon will crush you!"

Glancing askance, Joshua watched as Weepinbell happily jumped into a raked pile of leaves, while Meowth chased his own tail and Seel clapped happily at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, sure," Joshua sneered. "With the weight of all your love."

Walking off, Daniel felt a pit of resentment and fury building in his stomach. Why did Joshua always have to act like he was above everyone else? Daniel had wanted to settle the score ever since he had lost a battle to Joshua in Mt. Moon.

_There are good Trainers and bad Trainers_, Daniel told himself. _But bad Trainers train their Pokemon with avid fascination and force. The tournament will be decided by strong Pokemon, not who loves their Pokemon more._

"Ah!" Daniel started in surprise, retrieving the vibrating pager from within his pocket. The display read that his entrance examination was due to start in ten minutes. "Come on, Pokemon, return!"

Bright flashes of red light shot out as Daniel returned each of his Pokemon in turn, not wanting them to get lost amid the crowds with such an important upcoming battle. He raced inside the stadium complex, skidding on the tiles as he reached the PokeMart counter. Amy and Natalie were nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome!" smiled the attendant, as receptive as if she received commission on every sale. "How may I help you today?"

Daniel bought some Full Heals and Revives, rushing to the Pokemon Centre counter to compulsively heal his Pokemon. After waiting too long in the queue, he snatched back his healed Pokeballs in a mad rush, knocking into two older gentlemen who grumbled and cursed at his interruption to their conversation.

"Sorry!" Daniel panted, rushing for the examination battlefield. The familiar attendant had been replaced by a substitute, the row of plastic chairs atop which Trainers sat and compared strategy while a Trainer emerged from behind the red velvet cordon, beaming in victory.

"Next!" called the attendant, refreshed where her prior lackey had been unwilling. "Daniel S!"

Sweating buckets, Daniel raised his hand. "That's me!"

Sternly, the attendant glanced down at him from her clipboard. "You did read the rules, right?"

Beaming, Daniel realised this must be part of the test. "Of course! Amended for this tournament, the pamphlet covers -"

"You may only take three Pokemon with you into the entrance examination," the woman interrupted, rapping her pen against the clipboard impatiently. "You have four!"

Thudding in sudden realisation, Daniel had forgotten to switch out one of his Pokeballs in the encounter with Joshua that had rattled him so.

_You're letting him get to you!_ Daniel cursed himself. _Focus on the upcoming battle!_

"I'll switch out Weepinbell," Daniel said, handing the attendant his Pokeball for safe keeping. "Sorry about that."

"Good luck," she added, lifting the velvet rope so Daniel could proceed. He pushed open the double doors and walked out onto the battlefield.

It was plain and tiled, with empty seats around the sidelines and shielded from the view of onlookers. Daniel's footsteps were the only sound as he approached one side of the battlefield, watching as the double doors opened opposite. He squinted to see the swaggering bulk of an elderly lady, grey hair curling down her frame and clutching a cane.

"Welcome, boy. My name is Agatha," she snapped, looking as though this fight might just finish her off. She was exhausted. "We only allow three Pokemon in these exams, so you better be prepared."

_Agatha!_ Daniel's memory clicked on. _If Joshua can beat her, then so can I!_

Startled, Daniel nodded. "Yes, I have three Pokemon. My name is Daniel. I've read about you -"

"Hah!" Agatha barked. "Then you'll know how powerful my Pokemon are. Primarily, I use Ghost-type Pokemon. Are you scared of the dark, boy?"

"No," Daniel stammering, gasping as the floodlights flashed on and off, while Agatha stood motionless. "What's going on?"

Around the battlefield, torches jabbed out of the ground, fiery black and purple as the only source of illumination. Spooked, Daniel watched as gravestones emerged from underneath the ground, spread out around the battlefield in no particular pattern. Agatha's wizened face grew more haunted as the torches flickered.

Cackling madly, Agatha cried, "You better have done your homework, boy! I take no prisoners!"

"I'm pretty strong! Don't underestimate me, yet!" Daniel cried, throwing his first Pokeball into the field. "Go, Arbok!"

Slithering forth, Arbok slammed its tail upon the field in a show of aggression. The eerie flames only heightened the intimidating pattern upon Arbok's chest. From within the folds of her dress, Agatha threw her first Pokeball into the field.

"Show 'em what we've got, Haunter!"

The evolved form of Gastly, Haunter floated above the field in a purplish haze, separate head and arms but working as one. Haunter looked satisfied with Arbok as prey.

"Arbok, Glare!" Daniel cried.

"Haunter, Lick!" Agatha declared.

Haunter closed its eyes as it floated towards Arbok, whose Glare was ineffective as Haunter swooped upon Arbok and licked it on the face. Shuddering with minor pain, Arbok became paralysed.

"What?" Daniel shouted, reaching for a Full Heal.

Cackling, Agatha cried, "Hypnosis, Haunter!"

Haunter emitted a hypnotic wave which sent Arbok to sleep, slumbering while paralysed. Daniel fetched his Full Heal, but Haunter used Dream Eater, hovering over Arbok and absorbing its life force. Daniel hurriedly administered the Full Heal, rousing Arbok who was quite injured.

"Haunter, Confuse Ray!" Agatha cried.

Thinking fast, Daniel cried, "Arbok, Dig!"

Leaping into the air and burrowing deep underground, Arbok evaded the eerie wave shot forth by Haunter. Hovering above the battlefield, Haunter smirked as he flitted between the gravestones -

Arbok burst out of the ground and tackled into Haunter, delivering sharp damage which sent Haunter reeling, floating away to gain space. Arbok coiled upon the ground, dirt upon its serpentine frame.

"Haunter, Confuse Ray!"

"Arbok, use Glare!"

Haunter emitted an eerie wave from its hands as Arbok glared with malice at Haunter. Arbok writhed about in confusion, while Haunter levitated in place, paralysed. Agatha reached for a Full Heal.

"Arbok, Dig!" Daniel cried.

Thankfully, Arbok burrowed underground and Daniel did not have to resort to using his Full Heal. Haunter was a sideshow attraction, fixed smirk in place as he remained still as Agatha's Full Heal took effect -

But Arbok leapt out at the wrong place, far away from where Haunter was.

"No!" Daniel cried, as Arbok bit itself in confusion. "Arbok, return!"

Red light flashing out, Daniel selected his second Pokeball, hoping Arbok would be OK. Agatha cackled madly.

"Not so sure now, are you, boy?"

Daniel threw the Pokeball into the field, bursting with bright light. "Go, Seel!"

Seel waddled forward, blanching at the fearsome visage of Haunter.

"Haunter, Hypnosis!"

"Seel, Ice Beam!"

Haunter released an eerie wave with his palms, while Seel jumped out of the way, releasing a frigid beam of ice which struck Haunter in the face. Stumbling about, Haunter bobbed up and down in pain, shivering.

"Water Gun, Seel!" Daniel shouted.

Agatha was mad. "Haunter, Lick!"

Haunter swooped forward, licking Seel with minor damage. Seel shot a burst of water from its mouth at Haunter, who buckled and could barely levitate from its injuries.

"Haunter, come over here!" Agatha called, retrieving a Full Restore from her dress.

"Oh no, you don't!" Daniel cried. "Seel, Ice Beam!"

Charging another beam of ice, Seel directed it at Haunter's back, covering the Ghost/Poison-type with ice so that he fell unconscious, frozen solid.

"Ach! Return, Haunter!" Agatha held out her Pokeball, red light returning Haunter inside.

"Great job, Seel!" Daniel cheered for his Pokemon. "We took out that Haunter no sweat!"

"Boy, your generation is too cocky for your own good," Agatha chose her second of three Pokeballs, arrogantly tossing it into the field. "Fly forth, Golbat!"

The evolved form of Zubat, Golbat was larger and more bloodthirsty as it bared its fangs at Seel.

"We've got this, Seel!" Daniel shouted. "Ice Beam!"

"Golbat, Haze!" Agatha commanded.

Seel shot an icy beam towards Golbat, who erupted black smoke from its mouth and hid the battlefield from view. Unharmed, Golbat swooped out of the thick smoke, wings glowing as it tackled Seel across the field with a savage Wing Attack.

"Seel!" Daniel cried, surprised at Golbat's speed. Agatha's Poison/Flying-type Pokemon soared a lap around the battlefield, gnashing its fangs.

"Golbat, Leech Life!" Agatha shouted.

"Seel, Take Down!" Daniel yelled.

The thick, black haze continued to swirl about the deserted graveyard that was the battlefield. Seel tensed as Golbat flew close, leaping without fruition as Golbat sank its teeth into Seel, drawing blood as it sucked energy, healed.

"Your puny Seel can't escape my Golbat!" Agatha cackled.

Quite injured, Seel continued to fight as Golbat swooped into the air, headed in a return loop straight for Seel.

"Ice Beam!" Daniel shouted, veins pulsing in his face. "Get him, Seel!"

"Golbat, Supersonic!" Agatha shouted.

Golbat released a supersonic wave directed at Seel, blasted backwards by Seel's beam of ice. Staggering in pain, Golbat barely managed to stay upright as Seel succumbed to confusion, whacking itself around the face with its paws and chasing its tail with a sharp Bite.

"Return!" Daniel screeched, aware he had to stop this madness. He was losing it. Golbat soared above, still fit for battle as Daniel chose one of two Pokeballs remaining. "Go, Meowth!"

Springing forward, Meowth glanced up at the predator, Golbat. Claws drawn, Meowth taunted the flying bat Pokemon and received an unearthly screech in reply.

"Golbat, Toxic!" Agatha shouted.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" Daniel cried.

Golbat shot purple poison from its mouth towards Meowth, as Meowth's forehead glowed and blasted Golbat out of the air, golden coins scattered about the graveyard. Badly poisoned, Meowth glanced askance at its discoloured fur while Golbat flapped madly to remain airborne.

"Golbat, Leech Life!" Agatha screeched.

"Meowth, Swift!" Daniel shouted, hoping Meowth would be alright.

Nodding, Meowth flung shining stars at Golbat which curved to meet its foe. Golbat soared towards Meowth, knocked backwards by the incoming Swift, now greatly harmed. Reaching for a Full Restore, Agatha beckoned Golbat over with her finger.

"Meowth, don't let that Golbat escape!" Daniel noticed how bleak Meowth's features were. "Slash!"

Meowth sprinted after Golbat, who flew close to Agatha at once. Golbat turned in horror to see Meowth pouncing with its claws drawn, slashing wildly at the bat Pokemon. Falling hard, Golbat panted as Meowth returned to Daniel's side of the field.

"Great work, Meowth!" Daniel congratulated. "Use Rest!"

Curling up asleep, Meowth was healed of harm and poison, snoring softly. Close to fainting, Golbat was returned inside Agatha's Pokeball.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all," Agatha said, fetching her third and final Pokeball and tossing it into the battlefield. "But my Gengar will show you the error of your ways!"

Gengar leapt forth from the Pokeball, the evolved form of Haunter. It had a humanoid appearance, purple body and cheeky smirk upon its features.

"Gengar, Dream Eater!" Agatha commanded.

"Oh, no!" Daniel reached for his Full Heal, but it was too late. Gengar leapt upon Meowth, absorbing its life energy and dealing great damage. "Meowth? Are you OK?"

Rousing, Meowth leapt back with a snarl as it caught sight of Gengar's feral features.

"Meowth, Swift!" Daniel shouted.

"Gengar, Psychic!" Agatha cackled.

Meowth tossed golden stars which passed through Gengar's transparent body. Gengar released a psychic blast which knocked Meowth into a gravestone, where it crumbled and Meowth lay faint.

"Return!" Daniel screeched, returning Meowth inside his Pokeball. Breathing heavily, he remembered that Normal-type moves were completely ineffective against Ghost-type Pokemon, but he thought Swift might have done the trick.

"Pack your bags, boy!" Agatha cackled with laughter. "You're almost finished!"

"I won't go down without a fight! This is the most important battle of my Pokemon career!" Daniel threw his third and final Pokeball into the battlefield. "Go, Arbok!"

Uncoiling itself, Arbok hissed at Gengar who poked out his tongue at Daniel's serpent Pokemon.

"You've picked a bad time to use a Poison-type Pokemon!" Agatha shouted. "Gengar, Psychic!"

"Arbok, Dig!" Daniel shouted.

Burrowing underground, Arbok avoided the psychic blast sent forth by Gengar. There was silence but for the rumbling underneath the graveyard, while Gengar looked about, curious.

"Now, Arbok!" Daniel shouted, as Arbok shot out from a grave.

Gengar leapt out of the way to avoid Arbok, shooting a dark beam from its curled hands which blasted Arbok painfully into a gravestone.

"That's my Gengar's Night Shade!" Agatha cackled. "Finish Arbok off! Psychic!"

"Arbok," Daniel cried in desperation. "Earthquake!"

Arbok leapt into the air, evading the psychic blast which Gengar sent forth, crumbling the gravestone to pieces. Crashing upon the ground, Arbok hissed magnificently as a fissure snaked through the battlefield, striking out at Gengar who toppled and fell.

"Perfect!" Daniel cried. "Glare!"

Scrambling for stature, Gengar made eye contact with Arbok and became still. Cursing loudly, Agatha banged her cane upon the ground and fetched her Full Restore.

"Dig, Arbok! Dig!"

Burrowing underground, Agatha began to administer the Full Heal just as Arbok leapt out from underneath, tackling Gengar and sending him flying. Collapsing atop a gravestone, Gengar gave a final sigh and moved no more. Arbok landed nearby, slithering in front of Daniel and baring the pattern upon its chest for all to see.

"We did it!" Daniel erupted with mad laughter, rushing forward to embrace Arbok and tripping over his shoelaces. Reddening, he picked himself up and hugged the serpent Pokemon, whose powerful grip still intimidated him somewhat. "You were excellent, Arbok, really good job!"

Still tingling from the graveyard, Daniel glanced up as Agatha made her way through the battlefield, returning Gengar to its Pokeball as she did so. Cane tapping on gravestones to ensure she had the right of passage, Agatha glanced at Daniel and his Arbok.

"Humph. I still don't know about you, boy. You may care deeply for your Pokemon, but you lack the self-discipline to go further."

"Further?" Daniel burst into peals of laughter. "What could be further than the Indigo League?"

Murmuring, Agatha continued, "Congrats, boy. You have passed your entrance examination."

Whooping, Daniel wished Weepinbell could be here to celebrate, but forced himself to thank Agatha first.

"Don't thank me, boy!" Agatha waved him away. "There's plenty of Trainers who still need a good beating!"


	70. Indigo League Entrance Exam - Natalie

**CHAPTER SEVENTY**

While Daniel completed his Indigo League entrance examination, Natalie spent time with Amy buying items at the PokeMart counter, browsing the stalls of merchandise and buying ice cream from an outdoor vendor. Natalie was glad to catch up with Amy, whom seemed to open up more with someone to listen and share ideas. Daniel, whose enthusiasm could not be dampened, talked for long periods of time in which Natalie felt Amy could barely get in a word edgewise.

Similarly, Amy was glad to have Natalie around. Natalie was a good listener, providing a sounding board upon which Amy learnt she was not the only one who felt inferior and isolated. Both girls experienced difficulty with pleasing their mothers, who held high standards or expectations against their achievements in life.

Returning to where they had left Daniel, Natalie and Amy concluded that he could have been paged for his entrance examination. They headed back inside, across the tiled foyer to where the entrance examinations were being conducted, taking seats beside each other on the row of metal chairs against the wall. Behind the cordon of velvet ropes and clipboard-checking attendant, the double doors were closed and no sounds of battle penetrated from within.

"What three Pokemon will you use?" Amy asked Natalie.

Shrugging, Natalie replied, "I'll keep Butterfree as the exception to my all Water-type Pokemon, and probably retain Squirtle and Poliwhirl."

"Good thinking," Amy added, glancing around at the Trainers who paced and fidgeted nervously in anticipation. "I suppose it could work to your advantage, having most of your Pokemon as the same type."

Natalie nodded and removed Seadra's Pokeball from her belt, playing with it in her lap. "Thanks again for letting me use your room at the inn."

"No problem," Amy smiled. "It's booked for one more night. Here's hoping you pass and get your own room in the stadium complex -"

"Own room?"

Natalie and Amy glanced up to the girl whom had interrupted. She wore a pantsuit and her shiny blonde hair tucked in a hairclip. Amy cast her mind back to when she had first dyed her hair blonde to match her friends, the painstaking labors required to keep up with fashion. Meanwhile, the girl who had interrupted them glanced between Amy and Natalie.

"I thought you said your own room, and you must be kidding," the girl tinkled with laughter. "Because of course, you don't get your own room until you're out of the preliminaries. I thought everyone knew that."

Hesitating, Natalie replied, "If you don't get your own room, where do you stay in the stadium?"

Frowning, the girl replied, "You _share_ a room with others. Y'know, dormitories with bunk beds and shared bathroom. They try to separate guys and girls, but if one gender comes up short they find a way to make it work."

"Sharing's not all that bad," Natalie commented. "I can understand that they would want to foster communication between the contenders."

Amy was worried for a second, but glad that she would be at least sharing a room with girls rather than boys. She had enjoyed her brief stay in Fuchsia City where she had shared a room with Connie and her friends. She had not been raised to be overly familiar with boys.

"Yeah, that's the point," replied the girl, offhandedly. "So you two still are waiting on your entrance exams, huh?"

"I've passed mine," Amy said with relief. "I battled Lorelei."

"Ah, she's tough," said the girl. "I battled her as well. My Magnemite and Gloom took care of her Water-types, though. See ya round."

"Thanks," Natalie watched her depart, turning to Amy. "Perhaps I should have a more balanced strategy. I do focus a lot on Water Pokemon... "

Amy glanced towards Natalie, whose pocket began buzzing. "Is that yours?"

Natalie eagerly retrieved the vibrating pager, the display informing her that her entrance examination was for noon tomorrow. As though on cue, the attendant repeated the information to the crowd, receiving groans and complaints in reply.

"Hey!" the attendant silenced the onlookers with a stern glare. "No complaints! The Elite Four need their sleep, too."

It was still light outside, but evening was beginning to fall. Natalie stood up and consulted the attendant, who was glad to be off-duty.

"Excuse me. I think my friend is in there battling... "

"We have Daniel S. in there at the moment. Is he your friend?" the attendant snapped. Natalie nodded. "Great. You can wait until he's done. The entrance examinations will commence tomorrow morning at nine."

Natalie returned to her seat, consulting Amy. "Daniel's still in there. I wonder if anyone's seen Lance around? He's the Champion, after all."

"He'd probably be mobbed by a group of fans the moment he walked in the door," Amy added dryly. "It's hard to tell what sort of person he is, apart from an excellent Pokemon Trainer."

"Yeah," Natalie said dreamily. "He's not bad. I'm not as into him as some girls, but he's good looking and his Pokemon are powerful. He's quite alluring."

"Good-looking and powerful don't always lead to good things," Amy replied. "For all his fan base, he manages to seem modest and above criticism. He is the only Dragon-type Trainer in Kanto, after all. People respect and revere him."

Amy and Natalie glanced up as the double doors to the practice battlefield opened, footsteps following as Daniel emerged, weary but gratified.

"Daniel!" Natalie called out in welcome, waving him over. She got to her feet and rushed over, while Amy followed without haste. "We heard you were battling!"

"I won, Natalie," Daniel gushed, glad to share his victory. "I beat Agatha!"

"Great job!" Natalie hugged him.

"Well done," Amy added coolly. She moved to hug him, too, but he froze and the two ended up patting each other's shoulders in the kind of awkward embrace you have with an overbearing great-aunt. "Agatha's tough, I'm told."

"She uses Ghost- and Poison-type Pokemon. My Meowth's attacks were useless and I couldn't poison them with Arbok's attacks. Luckily I had Seel to help me through, too." Daniel noticed the dispersing crowd, turning to Natalie. "What about your entrance examination?"

"It's scheduled for tomorrow," Natalie smiled weakly. "I was prepared for it today, but a good sleep should set my nerves right."

"I need to head to the Pokemon Center counter to heal my Pokemon, and the PokeMart counter to stock up on supplies," Daniel began to veer away from the two girls. "Should I meet you outside?"

"Meet us at the Blue Moon Inn, room 403," Natalie replied. "Now that you've passed the entrance exam, you have accommodation in the stadium and I get the room to myself!"

Laughing though puzzled, Daniel turned away as Natalie and Amy exited out into the darkening dusk, cool air tingling their arms. Walking among the grumpy crowd of Trainers who wanted the instant gratification of success all in the same day, Amy pointed the inn out to Natalie and the two walked through the front door.

Spotting a familiar face among the Trainers who headed up to bed, Natalie cried,

"What are you doing here?"

Amy sensed the tension as Alesha walked forward, tall and imposing with a smirk on her face. Alesha's firm build was draped in a halter-neck top which revealed her belly button and stone washed jeans. She bore outright confidence in an environment where Trainers were addled with nerves.

"I'm here to win the tournament with my Pokemon," Alesha sneered, noticing Natalie's discomfort and Amy's cool reserve. "Everywhere's booked out. Give me your room."

"No," Natalie replied, shocked. "You can't threaten me here, Alesha!"

Reaching into her leather wallet, Alesha extracted a sheaf of cash. "What'll it take, huh? Five hundred? A thousand? Two thousand?"

"You can't possibly have that much spare cash," Natalie retorted.

"Oh, I do," Alesha smiled contentedly. "I'm not the idiot giving Mum more money to spend."

"Alesha!" Natalie hissed.

"I don't know why you're entering the tournament," Alesha glanced at Natalie disdainfully. "You were never good with battling Pokemon, only rocking them to sleep."

Reddening, Natalie replied, "I won all eight Gym Badges in Kanto, and I'm taking my entrance examination tomorrow -"

"Then I'll call Mum and tell her to expect you tomorrow, when you lose," Alesha replied. "You're a loser Natalie, if you spend the rest of your life trying to help Mum. She's beyond assistance. Now how much for the room? You must be as poor as an urchin."

"You're heartless," Natalie shot back.

"Actually, it's my room," Amy stepped forward, attracting Alesha's glare. "I gave it to Natalie as a favour after winning my entrance exam. If you wouldn't mind leaving us alone, we are tired and need some rest."

Conspiratorially, Alesha leaned close to Amy, who remained mute.

"Poor Natalie," Alesha began, not bothering to lower her voice. "She's all alone with no one to help her. You look like a smart girl. Why don't you hand over the room key to the tune of, say, three thousand dollars?"

Natalie was shocked, both at Alesha's conduct and the merest chance that Amy might comply.

"I don't need your money," Amy replied, defiant. "Now back off and leave us alone."

Not perturbed, Alesha gave a harsh back of laughter, red curls bouncing upon her shoulders.

"I'd challenge you both to a battle, but I'd prefer to defeat you on live TV. Enjoy your sleep, don't let the Weedle bite."

Sauntering away, Alesha was a sight for sore eyes with her buxom figure and impenetrable confidence. Amy collected herself, feeling thin as a weed that she could not back up her threat. Natalie was denuded of optimism, lifeless and out of sync.

"I'll let you rest," Amy placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder. "I see why you detest your sister so much."

Defensively, Natalie replied, "I don't detest her, I just - well, OK. I hate her, but that's not a good thing to say about your sister."

"I don't know," Amy mused. "My little brother's a pompous ass. I can barely stand him when he's in a good mood."

Natalie smiled and headed for the staircase. "Thanks again for the room, Amy... and for standing up for me. Alesha's not an easy person to lock horns with."

Amy felt a surge of validation. "You're welcome, Natalie. If she bothers you again, let me know."

Natalie ascended the staircase to her room, while Amy exited outside to the village, where dusk had begun to set. Amy was surprised to see Natalie bicker with Alesha, not alone in the struggle with her sibling. Most of all, Amy was sad to see how kind Natalie wilted in the face of fiery Alesha's cruelty.

Heading back towards the stadium, Amy had been excited to have her own, all-expenses-paid room throughout the duration of her stay in Indigo Plateau, until she remembered that she would have to share with others unless she rose higher in the tournament ranks. For the time being, it was a sacrifice worth its weight. With all the money Amy had earned from her victories over Sabrina, Giovanni and subsequent Trainer battles, she was in possession of thousands of dollars which could lead her astray if she didn't maintain her self-control.

Amy entered the stadium, finding Daniel in front of a payphone, gesticulating wildly with a broad smile on his face. From the few words she had overheard before giving him privacy, she gathered he was talking to his mother, Mary, probably about securing a place for himself in the tournament.

Silently, Amy wished she had a family member to call about every obstacle she overcame. Her mother didn't encourage friendship, her brother was forced to keep out of contact and her father was absent-minded, preferring to let his wife handle the children while he worked all hours at a large firm in Saffron City to provide for the family.

Daniel said his goodbyes after remonstrating Beth not to move her spare things into his bedroom at home, hanging up the phone and noticing Amy waiting patiently nearby.

"Hey," he smiled, still in the afterglow of sharing his victorious battle. "I thought we were going to meet at the inn?"

"That was the plan, but Natalie's decided to go to bed early. We ran into her sister, Alesha," Amy said, as Daniel stiffened. "They shared some harsh words and I think she's better being on her own tonight."

"Oh, OK..." Daniel's mood dampened. "Is there something we can do for her?"

Amy warmed at Daniel's concern, though he lacked the subtle tact. Insistently, she replied, "Natalie will be fine, Daniel. Really, she's stronger than she looks."

"Is she?" Daniel asked, doubtful. He didn't see Natalie as weak, but liked to boost her spirits with a pep talk. Failing that, he felt miserable.

"You should have more confidence in yourself," Amy was quick to say. "Perhaps some time apart will do you two some good."

"I guess," Daniel said, not putting on any show of bravado or pride in front of her. It told Amy a lot about what she suspected. "I'll probably head to bed, then."

"Same here," Amy nodded, squeezing his shoulder in a brief, dry fashion. "See you tomorrow, Daniel."

The dormitories which housed three Trainers each were separated by gender, so that the boys' rooms ran around the west section of the stadium while the girls' rooms ran around the east section. Daniel and Amy went their separate ways.

Amy unlocked the door leading to the girl's dormitories, following the nameplates upon each door as she walked around the circular length of the stadium. She found her dormitory, swiped her magnetised Trainer Card across the slot and pushed the door open.

It was clean, spartan and held one bunk bed and a single bed, with a cork board above a writing desk and an adjoining en suite bathroom with shower and facilities. The standalone single bed was taken by a girl who wasn't back yet, but whose earmarked book and backpack contents were strewn across the covers to reserve her spot. The top bunk bed was taken by another girl who climbed down the ladder to greet this newest addition to the dormitory, wearing satin pink pyjamas with a Jigglypuff print, her face caked with night cream and her straw-blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Hiya," she smiled, enveloping Amy in a bear hug. "I'm Lucy. Congrats on passing your entrance exam!"

Extricating herself with care, Amy smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'm Amy. It was quite a challenge, wasn't it?"

Lucy widened her eyes in horror. "I thought I was going to lose for sure! My Wigglytuff and I were up against Bruno's Fighting-types."

"You have a Wigglytuff?" Amy asked, remembering that Jigglypuff evolved using a Moon Stone into Wigglytuff.

"She's my best pal," Lucy said. "What Pokemon do you have?"

Amy just wanted to sleep, but chatted for as long as she could be polite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel entered the corridor where the boys' dormitories were housed. He found his dormitory and swiped his Trainer Card, noticing at once that the single bed hadn't been slept in, but had a Charizard plush doll atop the covers to reserve it for someone else. There was another boy tucked in the lower bunk sound asleep from the exertions of the entrance exam while the top bunk remained free.

Not wanting to disturb his fellow bed mate, Daniel changed into pyjamas in the adjoining bathroom and climbed the ladder to get into bed. He would've liked Meowth to join him, but he would like to get to know the people he was staying with, first. He hadn't made many male friends and this would be a good time to start.

The boy whose bed was reserved by the Poke Doll didn't return the whole night.

* * *

Natalie awoke frazzled with nerves for her entrance examination the next day. Her face was red and puffy from sleep, though she had shed a few tears last night over the encounter with Alesha. The pressure was mounting for her to win, not just to get away from her sister but win a new life for her mother.

She was glad Amy had given her the room for the night. It was decently spacious, with a bathtub she made use of to soak her worries and forget any pain. While she was changing into pyjamas, Squirtle, Poliwhirl and Seadra had snuck into the bathroom to fill the tub themselves, so that they could splash in a little pool all their own. Natalie had been aghast at the overflowing tub of scented bubbles, admonishing them in a harsher tone that she usually reserved for her sister. Warily, her Pokemon had been sad and backed off.

_This is it_, Natalie told herself, tying her red hair into a plait fastened with a blue ribbon. _After this tournament, no more Pokemon battling for me. All this competition drives people to extraordinary lengths for greedy self-fulfilment._

While Daniel's ambition was to become Champion and Amy's was to prove to her family that she could make it on her own, Natalie wanted the prize money. She hated that family circumstances had forced what should've been a carefree, fun journey into one bent on personal profit. Never again would she let herself be used.

Natalie hadn't made plans for breakfast with Daniel and Amy, but she decided to surprise them in their personal quarters on her dime. Natalie knew she shouldn't spend money earmarked for her mother, but if she lost her sense of goodwill and generosity, she was no better than Alesha, who battled mercilessly for money.

To her surprise, her pager vibrated and Natalie glanced at the display, noting the dread that informed her the entrance examination was being moved up. One of the Trainers scheduled to take the exam ahead of her had been caught cheating, having only won seven of eight Kanto Gym Badges and snuck into the proceedings.

Urgently, Natalie returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and headed downstairs, handing the room key back to the receptionist and thanking her for a lovely stay. She raced outside, through the village and into the bulk of the looming stadium, where Trainers yawned and fixed their tousled hair, munching toast and complaining about the prices of accommodation.

Healing her Pokemon at the Pokemon counter, and stopping at the PokeMart counter to refill her supplies, Natalie headed to the entrance examination battlefield, taking a seat and compulsively checking her watch. Waiting on tenterhooks, Natalie watched as a guy emerged from the double doors, his wide grin informing onlookers as to the success of his exam, then -

"Natalie C!"

Getting to her feet, Natalie introduced herself and handed over the Pokeball which contained Seadra, retaining three of her Pokeballs as per the rules.

"Good luck," said the attendant, lifting the velvet rope.

Natalie walked through, heart thudding in her chest as she pushed open the set of double doors and entered the examination battlefield. It was wide and well-lit, with empty bleachers and no interference from the outside world. She took her place at one side, adjusting the Pokeballs on her belt as her opponent came into view opposite.

"Welcome!"

It was a man, whom she immediately recognised as Bruno since she knew Lorelei and Agatha were women. Bruno was muscular and shirtless, wearing sparring pants but barefoot. Though he was undeniably masculine and rugged, Bruno was a professional member of the Elite Four.

"My name is Bruno," he introduced himself. "Who are you, challenger?"

"I am Natalie, from Viridian City -"

"Ah! Viridian City! You must have gone out of your way to collect the Badges and conquer Victory Road to reach Indigo Plateau."

"It was a tiring journey," Natalie smiled slightly. "But it will be worth it in the end."

"Let me be the judge of that," Bruno said, deadpan. "As you'll know if you watched the previous tournament, I prefer to use Fighting-type Pokemon. Are you prepared?"

Natalie nodded, selecting her first Pokeball. "I am."

"Good," Bruno smirked roguishly, selecting his first Pokeball of three Pokeballs. "Then let us begin!"

The ground shook as the battlefield slid into side recesses, so that a platform from below could elevate and take its place. The stony, hard battlefield was covered with boulders and dusty cliffs with sparse vegetation, a desert wasteland for Pokemon battling. Pumped, Bruno threw his Pokeball into the field.

"Let's roll, Onix!"

Bursting with red light, the large serpentine form of Onix materialised and towered over Natalie. She didn't flinch as she threw her Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Go, Poliwhirl!"

Poliwhirl walked forward, swinging his arms with gusto and readying for the fight against Onix, who roared loudly in dissent.

"Onix, Rock Slide!" Bruno shouted.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Natalie cried.

The spiral upon Poliwhirl's chest glowed as he released a hypnotic wave towards Onix, while Onix slammed its tail against a cliff side, demolishing it so that a small avalanche of boulders headed straight for Poliwhirl. Onix was blasted by the hypnotic wave, sinking to the hard ground in slumber.

"Poliwhirl, watch out!" Natalie cried.

Agile, Poliwhirl shot jets of water at the incoming boulders to veer them off course. One of the boulders hit a groove in the ground, gained momentum and sailed straight into Poliwhirl, knocking him flat.

"Poliwhirl!" Natalie shrieked, watching him struggle to stand. Meanwhile, Bruno began applying a Full Heal to Onix. Getting to his feet, Poliwhirl was injured but focused his attention on Onix. "Hydro Pump!"

"Onix, Harden!" Bruno shouted, knowing Onix would not escape in time.

Rousing, Onix's body became stiff as Poliwhirl's powerful surge of water blasted it full force. Though still taking great damage, Onix managed to prevent some harm and roared, headed straight for Poliwhirl.

"Slam, Onix!" Bruno yelled.

"Poliwhirl, use Hydro Pump again!" Natalie screamed.

Poliwhirl took a deep breath, releasing another powerful surge of water which Onix evaded, no easy target with its serpentine form and crashing its tail down upon Poliwhirl. Stunned and flattened, Poliwhirl could not move as Onix bore down on the Water-type with glee -

"Poliwhirl, return!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, so that her fainted Pokemon would come to no more harm. Already sweating, she considered the heaving bulk of Bruno's Rock/Ground Pokemon and selected her second of three Pokeballs, aware she had underestimated Bruno's skill.

"Take that Onix out, Squirtle!"

Squirtle burst forth, sprinting for Onix -

"Onix, Earthquake!"

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!"

Onix leapt into the air and slammed its tail upon the ground, causing a fissure deep within the battlefield, while Squirtle shot a powerful jet of water towards Onix. The ground split and snaked a crevice straight for Squirtle who jumped out of the way in time, while Onix was blasted full force by the Hydro Pump, groaning as it crashed upon the battlefield.

"Return, Onix!" Bruno held out his Pokeball, red light flashing. "I see you're a fan of Water-type Pokemon!"

"I came prepared, Bruno," Natalie smiled. "But yes, my favourites are indeed Water-types."

"That may have helped you against Gym Leaders Brock and Blaine," Bruno said, selecting his second of three Pokeballs. "But Onix is the exception, for I specialise in Fighting-types! Go, Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan sprung forth, the only other Pokemon of its kind that Natalie had faced was against the Karate Master in Saffron City. Luckily, she had some inkling of what to expect, though this Hitmonchan seemed faster on its feet.

"Return, Squirtle!" Natalie commanded, switching out her Water-type for her remaining Pokeball, throwing it into the field. "Fly with me, Butterfree!"

Soaring into the air, Butterfree twittered and flew above Hitmonchan, far out of reach. Hitmonchan remained steady and unafraid.

Tasting triumph, Natalie cried, "Butterfree, Psychic!"

"Hitmonchan, Double Team!" Bruno yelled.

Splitting into three copies, Hitmonchan became a blur as Butterfree blasted one of the intangible copies into nothingness. The two copies remained, seemingly identical.

"Hitmonchan, hit that Butterfree with a Thunderpunch!"

Natalie shrieked, "Your Hitmonchan's out of reach, Bruno! Butterfree, use Swift!"

The two Hitmonchan copies took off independently, casting a wide berth between one another as they climbed a cliff side and kicked off to gain momentum, soaring higher than Butterfree had predicted, their fists glowing with electricity. Butterfree chose one at random and shot shining stars towards a copy, which dissipated while the real Hitmonchan electro-punched Butterfree out of the air and smack into a cliff wall, sliding down and suffering great injuries.

"No!" Natalie cried, as Hitmonchan landed with ease, pumping its fists. "Butterfree, Psychic!"

"Hitmonchan, freeze that Butterfree cold with an Ice Punch!"

Breathing heavily, Butterfree shook with psychic energies as Hitmonchan used Double Team on the spot, splitting into three copies with ice-covered fists drawn back. Butterfree directed her Psychic at the copy in the middle, blasting the real Hitmonchan backwards as the two copies dissipated into nothing.

"Great work, Butterfree!" Natalie whooped, worried for her fallen friend. "Sleep Powder!"

"Hitmonchan, on your feet!" Bruno demanded, as Hitmonchan shook off the surreal psychic energies that pervaded him, greatly injured. Butterfree spread Sleeping Powder throughout the battlefield, lifting above the cliffs and through cavities. "Double Team!"

Splitting into three copies once again, Hitmonchan raced towards Butterfree -

"Fire Punch!" Bruno demanded.

Fiery fists at the ready, triplicate Hitmonchan raced towards Butterfree, slowing as they got close and slumping in slumber upon the rocky field, burning fists extinguishing. Two copies disappeared as the real Hitmonchan snoozed. Butterfree was still panting, but had enough time to recover to fly up out of harm's reach.

"Finish Hitmonchan, Butterfree! Gust!" Natalie cried

Flapping her wings furiously, Butterfree created a cyclone within the rocky battlefield, causing great harm to Hitmonchan and fanning dust and debris to Natalie, who cringed and shielded her eyes, while Bruno watched on with grim discontentment.

Holding out his Pokeball, Bruno ordered, "Hitmonchan, return!"

Red light flashed out and Hitmonchan's sleeping form disappeared. Bruno weighed his third and final Pokeball in his hand.

"You're a tough little kid!" Bruno threw his Pokeball into the battlefield. "Come and challenge my heavyweight champion, Machamp!"

Machamp was the evolved form of Machoke, with an extra set of hands so that four fists flailed through the air to get pumped. It was muscular like Machoke but undeniably more powerful.

"Your Fighting-type is going down, Bruno!" Natalie taunted, fearful at the muscles bulging on Machamp. "Butterfree, Psychic!"

"Machamp, Strength!" Bruno roared.

Picking up a heavy boulder, Machamp threw it without restraint into the path of Butterfree, knocked out of the air by the sudden projectile. In great pain, Butterfree raised her head to aim her Psychic blast, just as Machamp leapt to avoid it and delivered a Karate Chop that knocked Butterfree unconscious.

"No!" Natalie shrieked, hands over her mouth. Hands shaking, she held out her Pokeball. "I'm sorry, Butterfree, please be OK!"

Red light flashing to return Butterfree inside, Natalie now had only her Water Pokemon pal remaining. Bruno fixed Natalie with an intense stare.

"I'll beat you, Bruno! Your Fighting-type is tough, but so is my Squirtle!" Natalie threw the Pokeball into the battlefield, bursting open with red light.

Squirtle walked forward, confident though rattled that its flying friend had fallen to this fighting foe.

"Ready, Squirtle?" Natalie asked. Squirtle nodded, turning to face Machamp with its fists clenched.

"Your turtle doesn't stand a chance! Machamp, Submission!"

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!"

Machamp and Squirtle sprinted for each other, Machamp leaping and Squirtle with his head lowered. Both collided in an impact that sent each reeling, Squirtle knocked against a boulder while Machamp landed cleanly, suffering recoil all the same. Each slightly injured, Machamp and Squirtle faced each other once more.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!"

"Machamp, Strength!"

Squirtle took a deep breath and expelled a giant surge of water, as Machamp picked up and threw a heavy boulder towards Squirtle without abandon. Squirtle's jet of water pushed back the incoming boulder so that it crashed into Machamp's face, knocking him flat as well as the surge of water itself.

"Excellent work!" Natalie cried, as Squirtle sprinted for Machamp's recovering figure. "Finish Machamp with Ice Beam!"

Directing an icy beam towards Machamp, Squirtle froze Bruno's Fighting-type Pokemon solid and lowered his neck, propelling himself forward for a final Skull Bash which shattered Machamp's glacial prison and tackled him across the field, rolling towards Bruno's feet, unconscious.

"Unbelievable!" Bruno roared, as likely to enter the battlefield as Machamp's reserve, with all the sweat that dripped down his muscles. "That Squirtle packs a punch!"

Squirtle raced back into Natalie's arms, as she threw him around with joy, glad not only for her prospects in the tournament but for herself.

"I have to concede, kid. You're better than I thought," Bruno smirked. "Congratulations. You have passed your entrance examination."

Flushed with joy, Natalie watched Squirtle's face contort in delight and thought how lucky she was.

_I will not squander these moments with my Pokemon_, Natalie told herself. _Whatever it takes, I will find a way to repay them for all they have helped me achieve._


	71. Indigo Preliminaries - Daniel

**CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE**

"Welcome, folks, to the Indigo League tournament!"

Cheers and cries from the stands went wild, as the announcer passed over his microphone to the reigning Champion. Broadcast on television screens across Kanto, Lance's face made many swoon and others pump their fists in triumph, for this man who made Pokemon battling an art with his legendary Dragon-type Pokemon.

Meanwhile, sitting in front of the television set like so many other kids was Beth in Pallet Town, eating chippies from a packet and getting crumbs on the carpet, to her mother's admonition.

"Shh!" Beth hissed, glancing over her shoulder. "I can't hear!"

Noisily crunching her food, Beth watched in rapture as Lance declared the tournament open, that sixty-four Trainers had enlisted and passed the entrance examinations. The screen flashed over to a tournament bracket, where not unlike a pyramid where the rules were explained, how Trainers would be randomly placed to battle and progress their way up.

Upon the television, the announcer continued, "The three stages of preliminaries will be held in the examination battlefield, with a pre-booked audience around the sidelines. These stages will consist of battles between sixty four, thirty two and sixteen Trainers. The quarter finals will consist of battles between eight, the semi finals between four and the finals between the remaining two, all of which will be held live in the stadium."

Watching Lance on the screen, Beth pulled Vulpix closer onto her lap and wondered if she would ever be a Pokemon Trainer.

The cameras swerved to a podium amidst the stadium, where all sixty four entrants could be seen. Of all ages and sizes, Beth squinted to discern where she could spot someone she recognised.

"There!" Beth jabbed a salty finger at the television screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stadium at Indigo Plateau where the crowd had been mounted for show and the announcer and Lance stood near the podium, blinked back sixty-four pairs of eyes to the cameras which captured their sweating, nervous faces for all of Kanto to see. Too numerable to discern and identify one-by-one, whoever was watching could keep a look out for the Trainer for whom they were rooting.

Daniel had followed his mother's pleadings to brush his hair and teeth, wear a nice shirt and not to look so glum, especially when on live television. Amy wore her brown hair loose against her fair skin, blowing in the breeze as she steeled her placid smile and wondered if her mother was watching. Natalie squinted against the glare of the sunlight, knowing her mother wouldn't care about how the Trainers or Pokemon battled, only the result afterwards.

Whipped by the cold breeze, Amy glanced down two rows to her left and saw her brother amidst the crowd, smirking confidently with his roguish demeanour. Liam fit neither the pretty-boy jock stereotype nor the effeminate dandy that his life of privilege paved the way for; he was constantly getting into trouble in the way only kids of rich parents can buy their way out of, with opportunism, thievery and delinquency not off the list. Liam's indiscretions were overlooked by their mother because she fancied him a suitable alternative to her husband who paid her little interest.

Natalie could not see Alesha from where she stood, but neither did she search the crowd for her older sister. She would not allow their petty infighting to affect the watching millions, nor her spirit. Alesha would fight just as hard to gain the prize money as Natalie would, to emancipate herself from their mother's financial woes and escape where she could never be found.

The announcer reached over to pull a lever, randomizing the placement of the Trainers within the tournament hierarchy bracket. All eyes went to the large screen, but most held on Lance, counting themselves lucky to see such a famous figure in person. He was unruffled, cape blowing in the wind and taller in person than on camera.

"We have our result!" boomed the announcer. "The tournament will begin tomorrow sharply at nine! Good luck to all our entrants!"

Lance nodded in assent and strode off, leaving the crowd wanting more.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, Daniel returned to his shared dormitory, surprised to find a boy his age slouched on the single bed, Charizard Pokedoll near a backpack overloading with Full Restores, Full Heals and Full Revives. He had pulled a black hoodie over his pale skin, kicked his brand sneakers off where Daniel almost tripped over them, glancing up as the door opened.

"Hey," smirked the boy, pulling off his hoodie to reveal tousled light hair. "I'm Liam."

Daniel introduced himself and shook hands with Liam, who gave some sort of street fist bump he was unprepared for. Slouching back on the pillow, his hoodie lifted to reveal his belt, with three Pokeballs attached.

"Those are rare to come by," Daniel pointed to the Charizard Pokedoll, which had fallen upside down.

Lazily, Liam glanced over and grimaced, smirking in surprise. "That old thing? I've had it for ages. My parents brought it for me when I got my first Pokemon."

"Oh, what Pokemon do you have?" Daniel asked, suddenly interested.

Liam was evasive and shrewd, able to persuade others where overt acts of subjugation would undermine his credibility to manipulate. He was never completely honest, ensuring in the chaos he created that he alone was unscathed. This prickly and dangerous persona arose from an upbringing of unlimited privilege where his actions were monitored, so he had to get others to do stupid things on his behalf. He was not evil or insane, just unable to connect emotionally and form proper human relationships.

Liam stretched out on the bed, sensing that his new room mate was awkward and eager to ramble.

"I have the best, bro. Took me ages to get all the good ones. We should stick together, compare strategies," he added, intending no such elaborations but providing the platform with which to prompt further answers.

"Yeah? What ideas do you have?" Daniel brightened, springing on Liam's half-second silence to answer his own question. "I found that when battling certain types... "

* * *

Daniel awoke bright and early the next day, ready to challenge his opponent. He changed into jeans and a white t-shirt on his skinny frame, noticing that Liam had abandoned his bed in a messy state, while his bed mate in the lower bunk was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Daniel said goodbye and exited out into the corridor, hyped to participate.

Everybody was already in the stands, having watched the conclusion of the morning's battle. Daniel was scheduled for the afternoon, so after healing his Pokemon and checking the Pokemart counter, he nervously made his way to where the entrance examinations had been held. The door was ajar, excited voices filtering through.

"Welcome," the attendant checked her clipboard, identifying Daniel by the Trainer Card on his lanyard. "You're just in time."

"OK," Daniel nodded, throat suddenly dry.

"You may only use three Pokemon per fight," the attendant glanced at Daniel's belt of Pokeballs. "Which will you switch out for this battle?"

Daniel had thought long and hard about it. Reluctantly, he handed over Arbok's Pokeball to the attendant.

"Thank you. Your Arbok will be returned to you at the conclusion of this battle," said the attendant, leaving it unspoken as to whether or not Daniel would succeed. "Your opponent is already inside. Good luck."

"Thanks," Daniel muttered, heart pounding as he walked through the double doors, out onto the battlefield.

Cheers that were more polite than riotous surrounded Daniel as he took position at one side of the battlefield, where his opponent stood opposite. Daniel glanced around at the stands, a haze of people and jeering. He could not locate either Natalie or Amy among the bright, anticipatory crowds. The speakers blared static and came to life.

"Welcome to the Indigo League preliminaries!" the crowd cheered louder, chanting several names but none of which Daniel could distinguish as his. "On the left, we have Trainer Alexis and on the right, Trainer Daniel!"

More cheers and shouts for Alexis, who wore her brown hair in a ponytail so long it reached her backside, offering a wave to Daniel in friendly gesture. Nervous, Daniel waved half-heartedly and readied his grip on his Pokeballs.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon to battle! The winner will progress to the top thirty two in the tournament. May the best Trainer win!"

The battlefield slid into recesses to allow an elevated platform to rise from underneath. It was hard terrain, with cliffs and a shallow oasis in the middle.

"Good luck, Daniel!" called Alexa, and the crowd cheered louder for her. She selected her first Pokeball of three, tossing it onto the rocky battlefield. "Go, Venusaur!"

Venusaur crashed onto the battlefield, roaring loud so that the crowd oohed and aahed in their excitement. The evolved form of Ivysaur, Venusaur was gigantic with a flower bloomed atop its back, no pushover with its strength.

Daniel threw his first Pokeball into the battlefield, shouting, "Go, Seel!"

Seel waddled forward, attracting jeers and laughs from the crowd at the small, Water-type Pokemon. Daniel's face flamed red.

"Not bad," Alexa appraised. "Venusaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Seel, Ice Beam!" Daniel shouted.

Venusaur launched razor sharp leaves from its bulk, as Seel directed an icy cold beam towards Venusaur. Staggered, Seel was knocked backwards as the razor sharp leaves cut into his fur, while Venusaur was frozen solid in Seel's frigid attack.

"Seel, are you OK?" Daniel's voice reverberated around the battlefield. Nodding, Seel got to his feet as Alexa sprang for a Full Heal and began administering it. "Ice Beam!"

Firing another icy beam, Seel hit Venusaur on target and damaged it further, though it was frozen no longer. In great pain, Venusaur roared and ran for Seel.

"Take Down, Seel!" Daniel shouted.

"Venusaur, Mega Drain!" Alexa cried.

Glowing green, Venusaur blasted Seel off his feet, draining him of energy and healing accordingly. Seel had the will to fight, but clearly no stamina left to do so without grave concerns.

"Seel, return!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, hearing the crowd's cheers and jeers, no longer wondering which was directed at him. He selected his second of three Pokeballs, tossing it into the battlefield. "Go, Meowth!"

Meowth sprung forward, facing Venusaur who had healed almost to full health following its successful Mega Drain upon Seel. Venusaur stomped its large feet while Meowth drew it claws.

"Meowth, Swift!" Daniel shouted.

"Venusaur, Leech Seed!" Alexa yelled.

Meowth tossed shining stars towards Venusaur, while Venusaur launched a small seed from atop its back where it planted upon Meowth, elongating vines which constricted Meowth and sapped it of energy. Venusaur was slightly injured by Meowth's Swift attack.

"No!" Daniel cried. The Leech Seed planted upon Meowth began to heal Venusaur slowly. "Meowth, Pay Day!"

"Venusaur, Solarbeam!"

Forehead coin glowing bright, Meowth blasted Venusaur in the face, inflicting slight damage. Meanwhile, the bulb atop Venusaur's back began to shine.

"Meowth, return!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, returning Meowth inside and cutting off Venusaur's Leech Seed supply. He selected his third Pokeball, tossing it into the battlefield. "Weepinbell, come out!"

Weepinbell waddled forward, instantly grasping the situation as the bulb atop Venusaur's back glowed blindingly bright, blasting Weepinbell backwards and causing minor damage at best. Recovering, Weepinbell hurried forward as Venusaur grunted and ran forth.

"Weepinbell, Slam!"

"Venusaur, Rage!"

Avoiding Venusaur's lunge, Weepinbell slammed down upon the Grass/Poison-type behemoth, causing it to sink to its knees in pain, wounded.

"Ach! Venusaur, return!" Alexa held out her Pokeball, as the crowd jeered at Daniel. Alexa selected her second of three Pokeballs. "Go, Cloyster!"

Cloyster was the evolved form of Shellder, hidden within a tough shell with its face peeking out. Cloyster materialised in the oasis in the centre of the battlefield.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" Daniel cried.

"Cloyster, Aurora Beam!" Alexa shouted.

Weepinbell dispersed shining powder throughout the battlefield, as Cloyster fired a multicoloured beam from within its shell towards Weepinbell. Reeling, Weepinbell suffered great damage while Cloyster succumbed to paralysis.

"Weepinbell!" Daniel shrieked in alarm. He had not thought Alexa so tough. "Mega Drain!"

Recovering with difficulty, Weepinbell glowed green as Alexa sprayed a Full Heal onto Cloyster. Absorbing Cloyster's energy, Weepinbell was healed to full health, while Cloyster was severely harmed.

"Nice work, Weepinbell!" Daniel cheered, as a few others joined his cry. "Razor Leaf!"

"Cloyster, Aurora Beam!"

Weepinbell spun about in the air, evading Cloyster's Aurora Beam and releasing razor sharp leaves which whipped past the blowing tumbleweed and cutting within the exposed part of Cloyster's shell. Cloyster toppled backwards, unconscious.

"Cloyster, return!" Alexa cried, holding out her Pokeball. She selected her third and final Pokeball. "Go, Magmar!"

Magmar stood on two feet, with flames upon its body as it held strong. Weepinbell looked starkly frightened as Magmar glared at the Grass/Poison-type.

"Magmar, Flamethower!" Alexa cried.

"Weepinbell, dodge and use Stun Spore!"

As Weepinbell evaded, sending glittering powder into the air, Magmar directed its fiery blast sideways so that Weepinbell was caught in the inferno. Close to fainting and badly burned, Daniel held out his Pokeball while Magmar succumbed to the glittering powder, becoming paralysed.

"Weepinbell, return!" Daniel's heart beat as Weepinbell disappeared in a flash of red light. Now both he and Alexa were down to their final Pokemon. "Come back onto the field, Meowth!"

Daniel's thrown Pokeball burst open to materialise Meowth, facing Magmar while Alexa administered a Full Heal to her Fire-type Pokemon.

"Meowth, Swift!" Daniel cried.

Sprinting forth, Meowth flung shining stars at Magmar who was knocked back from the force, though the Full Heal's effects had freed Magmar's locked limbs. Still running across the battlefield, Meowth's forehead shone as Magmar scrambled to his feet.

"Pay Day!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth blasted a shining light at Magmar, who was injured by the glittering coins but not impeded -

"Magmar, Smog!"

Magmar exhaled disgusting, dark gases towards Meowth who leapt upon a cliff to evade the surge of smoke, but began coughing and fell to the ground. Somewhat injured by the Smog, Meowth was poisoned.

"Finish Meowth!" Alexa cried to her Magmar. "Fire Punch!"

Magmar ran forth, fiery hand glowing red as Meowth pounced upon Magmar, delivering a Slash attack right across Magmar's face. Magmar's Fire Punch missed and crumbled the cliff wall behind.

Greatly injured, Magmar spun on its feet as Meowth landed cleanly, facing its fiery foe.

"Magmar, hide with your Smokescreen!" Alexa yelled.

"Meowth, Bite!" Daniel yelled.

Magmar released a thick fog of smoke which rendered the participants quite hidden, as shouts of pain and cries echoed while the crowd yelled and gasped in anticipation. Finally, the smog cleared to reveal Meowth standing over Magmar's unconscious figure, claws retracted as he began to clean himself.

"Trainer Daniel has won the match!" cried the announcer.

The crowd who at first were cheering on Alexa, either reluctantly or through excitement began cheering Daniel's name instead. Though he felt himself silly, Daniel waved to the crowd modestly though he knew nothing of public acclaim.

"Well done," Alexa congratulated from afar, amid the red flash of her Pokeball returning her fainted Magmar inside. "That's a strong Meowth you have."

"He's the best," Daniel smiled, as Meowth clambered into his arms for a hug. "Thanks, Meowth. We did it! We're in the top thirty two now!"


	72. Indigo Preliminaries - Natalie

**CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO**

Following Daniel's victory over Alexa, he had been moved to the top thirty two. Natalie's battle was scheduled for early morning the next day, while Amy's was later in the week. As Natalie had expected, Daniel was overjoyed with his victory and wouldn't stop telling anyone who'd listen about how harrowing his fight had been against Alexa's Venusaur, Magmar and Cloyster. But as other Trainers won and lost, their tales of close calls soon eclipsed his and he learned to keep his bragging to a minimum.

Everyone was on edge, including Natalie. Having gained entry to the tournament by defeating Bruno had been hard enough, but to lose outright in the preliminaries would be hard to suffer. Natalie spent the night in a fitful sleep, wondering if she should use all Water Pokemon as her strategy in case her opponent had all Fire-types. It had happened in the battle following Daniel's - two Trainers battling each other, and one of them had won using all-Psychic types. Then again, Psychic types were powerful.

Natalie's room mates kept to themselves. Both were quiet, studious girls who spent hours each night poring over Pokemon manuals and records of fights, trying to determine statistics and likelihood, analyzing probability ratios that were too complex for Natalie to handle. If there was a concise method to Pokemon battling, the nerds would've won by now. Pokemon were not programmable machines - they were living, breathing creatures. To raise them by careful scrutiny and experimentation seemed cruel.

The next day, Natalie showered and brushed her hair, tying it into a set of plaits with one down each shoulder. She was nervous as she approached the entrance examination battlefield, worried that Alesha would steal the mic and say something embarrassing. These preliminaries were televised, furthering her anxiety.

"What Pokemon will you place in reserve?" asked the attendant, after a brief welcome.

Natalie handed over the Pokeball containing Poliwhirl into the attendant's safekeeping.

"Thanks. Good luck," the attendant added, as Natalie walked through the double doors.

Natalie had never had so much attention focused on her in one place. The crowd watched Natalie step up to the battlefield and face her opponent, a guy not too older than her who smirked and consulted the three Pokeballs at his belt. Natalie glanced to the crowd where she saw Amy and Daniel, separated a seat apart by a large Pokefan waving a Pikachu flag. Daniel gave her a thumbs up and Amy smiled, while Natalie nodded grimly, turning to face her opponent.

"Welcome to the Indigo League preliminaries!" shouted the announcer through the intercom, speakers blaring loud. By now, they had all heard his monologue. "On the left, we have Trainer Jeremiah and on the right, we have Trainer Natalie!"

Jeremiah offered a sarcastic salute in greeting. He wore a preppy suit and tie, with polished shoes and looked like a graduate student banker, but for the Pokeballs on his belt.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon to battle! The winner will progress to the top thirty two in the tournament. May the best Trainer win!"

The platform slid apart to reveal a battlefield that was mostly ocean, but for ice platforms that floated in varying size and icebergs which were chiefly for show, sharp and hazardous and not worth climbing. The ocean was deep and cold, with vents underneath to provide constant waves that shook the ice platforms.

Jeremiah looked taken aback by the choice in field, but resumed his no-nonsense smirk. "I hope you brought your scuba gear! You'll be diving into the brink to save your fallen Pokemon!"

Natalie was glad the battlefield was one which she could use to her advantage. Still, it worried her that Jeremiah remained confident. Throwing her first of three Pokeballs into the ocean, it burst open with red light and returned to her hand, while a silhouette underneath the blue took shape and moved.

"Go, Seadra!" Natalie shouted. Seadra broke the water's surface, glad at last to be fighting upon a terrain she could easily traverse.

Jeremiah threw his first of three Pokeballs into the air, where the Pokemon materialised and took flight soon after.

"Go, Farfetchd!" he cried.

Farfetchd twittered and flew above the battlefield, a small brown bird holding a leek as a weapon. It didn't look dangerous, but its abilities were untested so far.

"Seadra, Smokescreen!"

"Farfetchd, Agility!"

Farfetchd disappeared, appearing at various points over Seadra's head as Seadra tried unsuccessfully to aim its spurt of black ink, coating ice platforms with the resultant spray but getting nowhere near Farfetchd who flew too fast to be a target.

"Farfetchd, Razor Wind!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Seadra, dive underwater!" Natalie warned.

Farfetchd flapped its wings hurriedly, conjuring sharp scythes of energy which whipped out against the water's surface as Seadra remained hidden, unaffected.

"Swift, Seadra!" Natalie shouted.

From within the blue, shining stars shot up and out at Farfetchd, who flew to avoid them but the stars curved and hit Farfetchd, sending the bird Pokemon plummeting below -

"Farfetchd, Double Team!"

"Seadra, Bubblebeam!"

Flapping madly just before hitting the water's surface, Farfetchd split into three copies which took off into flight. Seadra emerged from the ocean, directing a powerful stream of bubbles at one of the copies, dissipating as the other two flew away.

"Fury Attack, Farfetchd!"

"Seadra, Swift!"

Both Farfetchd copies flew towards Seadra with their leeks raised, as Seadra fired several shining stars towards the copy on the left. Crying in pain, the real Farfetchd had been hit as its identical copy nearby dissipated, and red light flashed from Jeremiah's Pokeball to return his badly injured Farfetchd inside.

"Great work, Seadra!" Natalie called, as the crowd cheered and clapped. Seadra basked in the attention, trilling happily.

Furious, Jeremiah selected his second of three Pokeballs, tossing it atop one of the icy glaciers.

"Go, Lickitung!"

Lickitung landed atop the slippery surface, steadying his rotund pink body with his long tongue, extended to fasten his grip.

"A Lickitung!" Natalie said, amazed. "You don't see one of those every day!"

"You sure don't," Jeremiah winked. "Lickitung, Wrap!"

"Seadra, Smokescreen!" Natalie shouted.

Lickitung's long tongue whipped out towards Seadra, who spat dark ink at Lickitung, much of the mixture landing in Lickitung's mouth. Screwing up his face in distaste, Lickitung bobbed around on the glacier, grossed out -

"Seadra, Hydro Pump!" Natalie cried.

Taking a deep breath, Seadra fired a powerful surge of water which knocked the dancing Lickitung's off its glacier and splashing into the water, flailing and long tongue thrashing about.

"Lickitung, return!" Jeremiah was pent up with rage, as the crowd cheered for Natalie and her Seadra. He reached for his third and final Pokemon. "You haven't bested me, brat! I choose Magneton!"

Magneton was the evolved form of Magnemite, its body consisting of three individual Magnemite linked together. Magneton was nuts and bolts, emitting mechanical sounds and crackling with electricity as Seadra looked on warily.

"Magneton, Thunder!" Jeremiah shouted.

Natalie gasped, remembering water conducted electricity and would zap Seadra no matter where she swam.

"Seadra!" Natalie called out to her Water Pokemon. "Jump upon a platform!"

Nodding, Seadra sped towards an icy platform, jumping aboard just as Magneton directed its bolt of thunder at Seadra, cracking against the ice platform and shattering it into shards. Seadra splashed back into the ocean again.

"Seadra, Smokescreen!" Natalie shrieked.

"Magneton, Sonicboom!" Jeremiah yelled.

Seadra shot black ink from her mouth towards Magneton, who released a shock wave which intercepted the stream of ink and toppled Seadra over to her surprise.

"Thunder Wave, Magneton!" Jeremiah cried.

"Seadra, return!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, red light flashing to return Seadra inside as the static electricity of Magneton's wave bounced against empty water.

"Your seahorse has finally given up, huh?" Jeremiah taunted.

Natalie selected another Pokeball from her belt. "Seadra, you performed excellent. It's time to bring you down, Jeremiah! Go, Butterfree!"

Butterfree twittered, the crowd going wild for its beauty as Magneton spoke in a robotic monotone filled with static.

"That Butterfree will fall to my Pokemon's shocking attacks!" Jeremiah yelled. "Magneton, Thunder!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Natalie called, heart thudding.

Butterfree swooped low to avoid the bolt of thunder discharged by Magneton, flying high to disperse glittering powder which settled upon Magneton and caused it to fall asleep, drowsily sinking upon an icy platform. Cursing, Jeremiah retrieved a Full Heal on hand and began to administer it to his Electric-type Pokemon.

"Butterfree, Gust!" Natalie cried.

Whipping up a storm with her wings, Butterfree buffeted Jeremiah's Full Heal's effects and only slightly injured Magneton, who remained in slumber.

"Butterfree, Psychic!"

Jeremiah reached for another Full Heal, as Butterfree glowed brightly and sent a psychic blast towards Magneton, damaging it and knocking it to the edge of the glacier, almost falling off.

"Magneton!" Jeremiah screeched.

"Finish it! Swift!" Natalie was quick to order.

"No!" Jeremiah shouted, reaching for his Pokeball as Butterfree directed shining stars at Magneton's sleeping figure -

Levitating into the air, Magneton woke up just in time as the stars hit, further damaging but not enough to take it out. Jeremiah watched in awe as Magneton crackled with electricity, sending a Thunderbolt towards Butterfree which electrified her, plummeting towards the water.

"Great job, Magneton!" Jeremiah cheered, as the crowd clapped, somewhat stilted at this turn of events.

Butterfree managed to flap its wings and remain airborne just before reaching the water, as Magneton crackled with electricity.

"Magneton, use Thunder!"

"Butterfree, Psychic!"

Magneton directed another bolt of thunder at Butterfree, as Butterfree glowed and released a blast of psychic energy at Magneton. Butterfree was shocked to the core, fainted and plummeting to the sea, while Magneton suffered great damage and could not battle further, lying insensible upon the ice platform.

"Return!" Natalie held out her Pokeball, catching Butterfree in the red light just in time. She paused her hold on Squirtle's Pokeball, as Jeremiah called for Magneton to get up.

"No!" Jeremiah shouted, as Magneton succumbed to unconsciousness. "No way!"

"Trainer Natalie has won the match!" cried the announcer, to applause from the cheering stands.

Goosebumps covered her as Natalie glanced around at her admirers, who had clearly not expected a win against Electric, her main type disadvantage among her Pokemon party. She saw Daniel and Amy standing up and cheering; she smiled and waved, glad that she had made it into the top thirty two.


	73. Indigo Preliminaries - Amy

**CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE**

After Natalie's victory over Jeremiah, she and Daniel had been elevated to the top thirty-two. Amy was to take her battle in the evening, so she had all day to heal her Pokemon, buy supplies and prepare strategy with her friends. As per the tournament rules, each Trainer could only bring three Pokemon into battle, which made Amy's selection effortless. Arcanine, Marowak and Nidorina had been her friends throughout her Kanto journey.

Amy wanted to have an early dinner before her match began, so she entered the cafeteria and scanned the packed tables, not catching sight of Natalie. She waited in the queue and ordered a prepackaged salad, feeling guilty to binge on chips and hamburgers. Though her calorie intake had increased, her nerves had certainly contributed towards a weight loss.

Forget the diet regime that she and her friends had religiously followed in Celadon - the rigors of becoming a Pokemon Trainer and anticipation of victory-or-nothing had shed the pounds faster, though not to an unhealthy extent. She was happier with her friends and Pokemon and lifestyle, earning money through battles and achieving Badges as proof of her success. Now she was in the Indigo League tournament and she still couldn't believe the journey it had taken to get here.

Amy glanced about for a spare table amidst the ruckus of hungry, growing teenagers who scoffed second helpings, she noticed Daniel sitting with a male friend, having never seen him with one before. He wasn't social, to the extent where friends got their chance to reply in the conversation. Her eyes widened when she saw Liam sitting opposite her friend, smirking with his grey eyes narrowing up at her.

"You," Amy spat, before she could even say hello to Daniel. "What are you two - "

"We're bunk buddies," Liam grinned, taking up as much space in the crowded cafeteria as possible. His clothes were in shabby condition but they were all expensive brands, showing how little he cared for wear and tear. He turned to Daniel with some surprise. "How do you know my sister?"

Daniel was flabbergasted. He turned from Liam to Amy, trying to identify similarities between the two. Perhaps when Amy was blonde and had harsher cheekbones, she might've resembled Liam's waxy, pale features; but Amy was back to her natural brunette and smiled a lot more. But not now.

"Liam's your brother?" Daniel asked Amy, who remained stern. He tried to remember what Amy had mentioned of her little brother. Pompous, entitled and stuck-up. But Daniel had found Liam friendly, engaging and always willing to listen!

"You wouldn't think so," said Liam, harshly eyeing his sister. "You've changed, Amy. For the worse."

"Like you can speak," Amy retorted, with the instant familiarity between siblings that belies bad feelings bubbling under the surface. "You look like a thug-in-training."

It was true, thought Daniel. Liam dressed like no prepster, preferring the grunge look that set him apart from his elite peers with ripped jeans, hooded jackets and sneakers. He was not vain, but knew how to blend into the delinquent footpads with whom he congregated back in Celadon.

"You talk like our mother for all your superiority, but you're the one who left home and said goodbye to your trust fund," Liam added, to which Amy blanched but recovered her composure. "Are you seriously telling me you hitchhiked it across Kanto with only the belongings on your back? No dry cleaning, room service or butler?"

"Of course," Amy gritted her teeth. "With the help of my friends, of course."

Here, she indicated Daniel, who realised he was the Caterpie between a proud Pidgeot and a vengeful Fearow. Liam's eyes shifted between Amy and Daniel's alliance, not yet certain Daniel would come to his side.

"Right," Liam got up from the table, his three Pokeballs standing out on his belt as he stood and stretched. "I'm off. I've got to meet our mother for dinner. She arrived today."

"Mother's here?" Amy couldn't help but stutter. "And our father?"

Liam shook his head. "Dad's stuck in Saffron, helping with some company merger."

"How'd she manage to get a room in an inn?" Amy asked, unable to help herself. "Surely everything's been booked out - "

Sneering, Liam replied, "Our mother would never stay in an _inn._ She rented out a villa in the woods, overlooking the lake. Ten minutes walk from the stadium, with lots of outdoor space to practice my Pokemon strategy."

"Oh, so that's where you were the first night," Daniel concluded, with a little laugh to break the ice that had become a solid wall between brother and sister. "No wonder you didn't want to stay in some shared dormitory in the stadium."

"Yeah, but I don't like staying with her," Liam grimaced, turning to Amy. "She's only good for the money. Besides, she's been up my ass about people who've come to her saying they've seen you around Kanto."

"Seeing me where?" Amy demanded, shocked.

"Chill out, she didn't hire spies or anything," Liam said in sarcasm. "The maid saw you at a laundromat one time... then a friend of hers saw you at a homeless shelter... then one of her friends in Fuchsia said they saw you with your arm in a sling. You've been getting round, huh, Amy?"

Amy went pale. She thought she had gone unnoticed, but her mother's influence was wide. Her parents would know all about how high she had fallen.

"Of course, she doesn't care about you anymore, though she doesn't shut up about it," Liam rolled his eyes. "Now that all her friends have sons who are Pokemon Trainers, she's bitching to me to win so our family name comes out on top."

"That's all it is for you, isn't it? Family glory?" Amy scowled.

"I've got cash, sis," Liam grinned, as Amy scowled. "I don't need the prize money. Even the fame is a bonus to keep Mum off my back."

"Then why are you here?" Amy asked, as though Liam's presence here was existential, a continual thorn in her side.

"To kick Lance's ass. To make it known around Kanto I'm the best Trainer. I didn't come here just to piss you off," Liam stepped closer to his sister, and Amy stiffened. "But since you're in my way, I'll tell you now I'll happily defeat you on live TV, so that when you come back to Celadon with your Slowpoketail in between your legs, all of Kanto will know what a loser you are."

"Screw you," Amy spat, turning to Daniel. "Let's leave."

In her anger, Amy could not help that it came out more as an order. She could not lose face in front of her brother, but she forced herself to place her hand on Daniel's shoulder to be friendly. In hindsight, this was a grave error for Liam's eyes lit up in understanding, presuming there to be more between them than there was.

None the wiser, Daniel rose to follow Amy. "See you 'round, Liam."

Nodding without another word, Liam watched as his sister departed with Daniel, scheming how to play this to his advantage.

Meanwhile, Amy and Daniel left the steel-and-tiles complex of the stadium for the fresh air and grass outside. Sitting down to watch some Trainers and their Pokemon get exercise with a game of volleyball, Amy turned to Daniel.

"I'm sorry about before. Liam gets on my nerves," Amy added. "I should've have got you involved as a prop. The matter called for more discretion than I managed to provide."

Daniel was silent, watching a Machoke slam dunk the ball over the opponent's side of the volleyball net.

"He and I share a dormitory," Daniel finally added. "I know you two have history, but... well, he's been nice to me so far."

Amy frowned. "Haven't you been taken advantage of before? He's using you."

Daniel remained mute. He was the sort to take people at face value, incredibly trusting. Perhaps it was growing up in small towns where everyone knew each other and nobody left, that maintained that mindset, Amy thought.

"I know there's the chance Liam and I might battle each other," Daniel said. "But sometimes it's hard to turn down the offer of friendship when it comes so suddenly. To think that everyone has a motive - that's a bit unsettling, do you know what I mean? Isn't there a chance he actually wants to get to know me?"

Amy sighed. "He's a charmer. He can get along with anyone he wants, but he has no real friends. Please trust me on this. Liam only looks out for himself."

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to marshal his thoughts.

"When I was growing up in Pallet, my best friend and I were the only ones to get top marks at the Pokemon Trainer's School. None of the other kids would talk to us 'cos we stayed home and read and studied. When he started entering his Nidoran into Pokemon battles, I kept my Meowth safe at home. I wouldn't battle with him, so he found other kids to train with and he beat nearly everyone he faced. I lost him as a friend," Daniel added bitterly. "I know it's naïve of me, but I can't help letting go of people who have at one point been close to me."

Amy realised why Daniel and Natalie would only ever be friends. Daniel had a vast reservoir of untapped warmth for friends, he could barely focus it all on one person in a relationship. Natalie had enough experience being insulted by her older sister Alesha to empathize with Daniel over his fear of rejection. No wonder the two could stand to be around each other. Still, for Daniel to be distracted by the offer of friendship was unsettling. He was setting himself up to be hurt... but then aren't we all, by letting our vulnerable sides show?

"It sounds like you miss your best friend," Amy added vaguely, trying to be a good listener by echoing the other's person's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel rolled his eyes. "He left to take the Badge challenge a few days before I did. Natalie and I bumped into him in Mt. Moon," Daniel laughed, turning to Amy. "He beat me, but just as Natalie was about to challenge him, he ran off into the cave. Joshua's always taking off - "

Amy's blood froze cold - Joshua? Nidoran? Mt. Moon?

"Joshua, you said his name was," Amy began tentatively. "I met a Joshua in Mt. Moon. He had a Nidorino and a Mankey - "

Daniel turned to her in surprise. "Yeah, that's him!"

"But - " Amy paused. "I've seen him plenty on my journey. He did rather a lot for me."

"Like what?" Daniel frowned. "Joshua never helps anyone. He got Natalie so angry once she slapped him for being a bully."

Confused, Amy replied, "Well, he saved me in Mt. Moon from a pair of burglars, then I met him in Celadon City, then when I had my accident on Cycling Road - "

"Wait!" Daniel said with dawning comprehension. "He's the guy who saved you on Cycling Road? You never told us his name!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd know who I was talking about!" Amy blurted. "Joshua is a pretty common name!"

"Why has he been saving you all this time?" Daniel asked, the notion of chivalry appealing to him. "He doesn't even know you - "

"That's what's strange," Amy hesitated, trying not to overspill her concern. She couldn't possibly accuse Joshua without proof, could she? That was opening a can of worms. "It's odd that we've both met Joshua in different capacities."

"It'll make it easier to battle him in the tournament since we know what Pokemon he uses," Daniel smiled. "He's not easy to defeat."

"I'm very interested in what Pokemon he uses," Amy added, remembering the warmth she had felt when Joshua had saved her from Cycling Road, and what had been missing from her purse afterwards. "Especially his Poison-types."

* * *

At the conclusion of her conversation with Daniel, Amy headed off towards the examination battlefield while Daniel rushed off to regroup with Natalie and grab seats in the stands. Amy was nervous as every Trainer had been, sickly and pale before they challenged their opponent, either moving up in rank or losing to great jeers.

But Amy remained stoic, her face a mask as she approached the attendant, showed her three Pokeballs and walked down the corridor, opening the double doors. In her youth, she had once entertained notions of being a model, but even that profession had made her mother wilt.

"What will you do when your beauty runs out, Amy?" echoed her mother's sharp tone. "You must secure a man now, while you still have some vestige of talent."

Amy would never want a man as a placeholder, on the off-chance she never found happiness. That sticky-sweet clingy attitude didn't bode well for your self-esteem if all you thought about was where the next man was coming from... surely there was more to life than only ever thinking about a relationship as the means to survival and self-respect.

Now as she stepped onto the battlefield, the attention was on her, but not for the way designer clothes fit on her trim frame or how perfect her styled hair looked atop her head. The crowd was there to watch Amy battle, to implement strategy and tactics with her Pokemon, to command from the sidelines three strong Pokemon to take on others.

Cussing, splattering mud and outrage were among the emotions exchanged in a Pokemon battle, none of which would be found upon a catwalk where the only requirement was to stand and look pretty. Looking back, Amy wondered why she ever thought she would have wanted a life of staying back from the fray...

Meeting the cheering and jeering crowds with all their vigor and roars with a wave, Amy took position at one side of the battlefield and thought there was nothing like the adrenaline of going head to head with another Trainer. Getting in the thick of battle was worth more than staying on the sidelines, looking pretty and submissive.

"Welcome to the Indigo League preliminaries!" blared the announcer through the speakers. The crowd cheered and clapped, as Amy shivered from the dusk chill. "On the left, we have Trainer Arthur, and on the right, we have Trainer Amy!"

Arthur had tousled brown hair, shirt half-tucked and adjusted his spectacles, no doubt having spent the entire day planning for this battle as opposed to how he would look on the battlefield. Though the crowd jeered at his appearance, he paid them no mind, clearly confident in his ability. Ruffled, Amy decided not to underestimate him.

"May the best Trainer win!" boomed the announcer.

The battlefield was a blanket of dewdrop fresh green grass, with shrub and boulders dotted about. A shallow stream ran through the middle, making it look zen. Amy selected her first Pokeball, nodding to Arthur in greeting who fumbled and tried not to blush.

"Go, Marowak!"

Marowak walked forward, a crowd favourite as a lone soldier holding his bone club for all to see like a trophy. Arthur selected his first Pokeball, tossing it onto the lush glade.

"Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath was the evolved form of Poliwhirl, with a bulkier frame and large fists. Amy remembered that unlike Poliwag and Poliwhirl, Poliwrath was a Water/Fighting-type.

"We can do this, Marowak!" Amy cried, as Marowak stood defiant to Poliwrath's gaze. "Double Team!"

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" Arthur shouted.

Marowak split into three copies, as Poliwrath released a surge of powerful water which obliterated one of the copies into nothingness.

"Skull Bash, Marowak!"

The two Marowak copies headed for Poliwrath -

"Mega Punch, Poliwrath!" Arthur yelled.

Poliwrath picked a Marowak at random, fist sailing to the gut but it was a copy, too. The real Marowak remained, head lowered and charging into Poliwrath, who fell over several times upon the field. The crowd began to cheer for Marowak.

"Good work, Marowak! Bone Club!"

"Poliwrath, Seismic Toss!"

Marowak leapt upon Poliwrath with its bone club raised, but Poliwrath grabbed a hold of Marowak, swinging him around and letting go towards Amy, so that Marowak flew the length of the battlefield, crumpling at Amy's feet. Injured but not down for the count, Marowak got to its feet, angry.

"Poliwrath, Hypnosis!" Arthur shouted.

"Marowak, Double Team!" Amy cried.

Marowak split into three copies again, but Poliwrath's hypnotic wave blasted the real Marowak copy, dissipating the two fakes into nothingness as Marowak slumped, asleep.

"No!" Amy cried, reaching for her Full Heal.

"Poliwrath, Bubblebeam!" Arthur shouted.

Shooting forth a powerful surge of bubbles which popped on impact, Poliwhirl greatly damaged Marowak who lay in slumber, while Amy administered the Full Heal. Although Marowak was awake, he was now struggling to continue.

"That's OK, Marowak! Return!" Amy held out her Pokeball, red light flashing. Frowning at Arthur, she worried she had made a mistake with letting Marowak fight so long. She selected her second of three Pokeballs. "Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina ran forth, growling for her fallen comrade. Poliwrath was unafraid. Nidorina had a slight advantage - Fighting-type moves weren't very effective against Poison-type Pokemon.

"Nidorina, Horn Drill!"

"Poliwrath, Mega Punch!"

Both Pokemon ran towards each other; Poliwrath with his fist raised and Nidorina with her horn spinning like a drill. Poliwrath lunged for Nidorina at the last second, who leapt high to evade the move, landed cleanly behind Poliwrath and charged him from the rear, horn drill striking his spine.

"Ah! My Poliwrath!" Arthur lamented.

Sinking slowly to the battlefield, Poliwrath was out as Nidorina returned to Amy's side of the battlefield, receiving congratulatory cheers in kind from the crowd. Amy glanced around but could not see Daniel nor Natalie among the packed stands.

"Your Nidorina is pretty good," said Arthur, returning Poliwrath to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. "You should evolve it using an evolutionary stone. I used a Water Stone to make my Poliwhirl evolve into a Poliwrath."

"I'm not a fan of forcing Pokemon to evolve," Amy commented. "I am proud to have Nidorina as she is."

"Humph. Pride won't win battles! It will only make defeat taste a little less bitter!" Arthur threw his second of three Pokeballs into the field. "Go, Clefable!"

The crowd oohed and aahed over this newest addition to Arthur's side of the field. The evolved form of Clefairy, Clefable was a rare Pokemon who evolved using a Moon Stone. It was larger than Clefairy, retaining its mystical air. Amy had never seen one before.

"You're in for a treat!" Arthur cried. "Clefable, Sing!"

"Nidorina, Body Slam!" Amy shouted.

Clefable began singing a lullaby as Nidorina ran forth, while the crowd began to feel dizzy. The cameramen had to refocus their monitors, shaking out of their reverie as Nidorina reached halfway across the battlefield before she slumped to the ground, asleep. Hurriedly, Amy reached for another Full Heal.

"Now, Clefable! Metronome!" Arthur shouted gleefully.

The crowd held its breath as Clefable waggled its fingers, glowing with a serene light. Amy watched, transfixed.

"What's Metronome?" she muttered, searching through her backpack and hands closing over her Full Heal at last.

Clefable's eyes glowed red, then she released a fiery surge of Flamethrower which knocked the sleeping Nidorina over and sprawled to her Trainer's feet. Amy was in shock, wondering how Clefable knew such a move, then recovered and administered the Full Heal to her injured Nidorina.

"Metronome allows for a Pokemon to learn almost any move!" Arthur shouted, by way of explanation. "It's only temporary, but it holds some interesting results, don't you think?"

Amy had thought Clefable was a Pokemon viable only for its cuteness, but she saw clearly now that wasn't just the case. Dancing on the spot, Clefable made the crowds cheer, more powerful than it had let on. Nidorina began to stir and Amy's confidence returned.

"Let's take out that singing fairy!" Amy cried, as the crowds booed her. "Nidorina, Toxic!"

"Clefable, Light Screen!" Arthur shouted.

Clefable conjured a shining, golden barrier against which Nidorina's poisonous surge splattered harmlessly.

"Go around it!" Amy urged. "Body Slam!"

"Clefable, Doubleslap!" Arthur shouted.

Clefable rushed forth, but Nidorina was faster, leaping into the air and slamming Clefable underneath its bulk. Nearby, the Light Screen dissipated.

"Clefable!" Arthur shrieked, reaching for a Full Heal. Nidorina's Body Slam had paralysed Clefable.

"Bite, Nidorina!" Amy cried.

Nidorina pounced upon Clefable, delivering a sharp bite that Arthur could only stand and watch as his Pokemon was injured further. Spraying the Full Heal, Arthur healed Clefable of paralysis and now his Normal-type stood defiant to Amy's Poison-type Pokemon.

"Metronome!" Arthur shrieked.

"Nidorina, Horn Drill!" Amy screamed.

Clefable wiggled its fingers, glowing as Nidorina's horn spun like a drill. As Nidorina leapt for Clefable, Clefable burrowed underneath the ground to gasps of surprise from the crowd.

"It used Dig!" Amy said, surprised. "Nidorina, watch out!"

Clefable burst from the ground, tackling Nidorina from underneath and greatly injuring her. Sprawled upon the ground, Nidorina struggled to stand as Clefable smiled in triumph.

"Finish Nidorina off!" Arthur yelled. "Clefable, use Doubleslap!"

Slapping Nidorina with both hands, Clefable dealt lasting damage to Nidorina, who buckled upon her haunches but sprang to attack Clefable with its last bout of strength, delivering a Horn Drill attack. Both Pokemon collapsed to the ground, fainted.

"Return, Clefable!" Arthur held out his Pokeball.

"Nidorina, you did your best!" Amy held out her Pokeball. "I'm proud of you!"

Now both Trainers had only one Pokemon remaining. Arthur selected his third and final Pokeball, tossing it into the field.

"Try this on for size! Go, Pinsir!"

Pinsir was bipedal with a brown body, two hands and feet, but with two sharp pincers atop its head. Furious and fearless, Pinsir looked like a nightmare cockroach, attracting gasps of awe from the crowd.

"Go, Arcanine!" Amy threw her Pokeball into the field, where in a dazzling flash of red light Arcanine reared its great head, proud to fight for his Trainer.

"No way! An Arcanine!" Arthur cried. Pinsir was a Bug-type, weak to Arcanine's Fire-type. "I'll still defeat you! Pinsir, Double Team!"

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Amy yelled.

Splitting into three copies, the crowd shrieked as Pinsir sprinted for Arcanine. Arcanine released a fiery inferno from its mouth which consumed two of the copies harmlessly, dissipating into smoke as the real Pinsir leapt for Arcanine -

"Pinsir, Vicegrip!"

"Arcanine, Take Down!"

Arcanine was faster, tackling into Pinsir so that the two went down. Pinsir squirmed on the ground, injured while Arcanine suffered minor recoil.

"Pinsir, Slash!" Arthur cried.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Amy shouted.

Arcanine leapt back to avoid the savage thrust from Pinsir, blasting Pinsir with a stream of flame which incinerated him, injuring him greatly and delivering severe burns to the Bug-type. Weakly, Pinsir spun to face Arcanine, still fighting on.

"Your Pokemon's too hurt!" Amy shouted. "Send him back!"

"I'm not giving up the tournament!" Arthur yelled, furious. "Pinsir, use -

But Pinsir leapt upon Arcanine, who growled and pounced, the two rolling together in the dirt as they bit and scratched and tore at each other. In fright, Amy's hands shook as she reached for her Pokeball, only seeing the silver whirl of Pinsir's sharp pincers -

"No!" Arthur cried.

Pinsir lay defeated, succumbing to his burns which had greatly reduced his stamina to fight back. Arcanine stood victorious, for all the crowds to cheer as Pinsir lay quite unconscious.

"Trainer Amy has won the match!" blared the announcer.

Subsequents roars and cheers from the crowd, even a wolf whistle from somewhere. Amy spotted Daniel and Natalie at last, waving and smiling to them as she rushed onto the battlefield, hugging Arcanine who was injured but not worse for wear.

"Thank you, Arcanine," she muttered into his fur, so exhausted she could do with Clefable's Sing to get her off to lullaby land. "You were amazing."

Glancing over at Arthur who was returning his Pinsir to his Pokeball, cursing under his breath, Amy walked over, hand extended.

"You have good Pokemon, Arthur," she took a step back, for his gaze was furious. "I-it was a good battle."

Storming off, Arthur exited to boos and jeers as Amy recovered, her face hot with shame for Arthur's rude behaviour. Arcanine was at her side in a second, sensing his Trainer's discomfort.

"It's alright, Arcanine. It's high stakes, and there's no friends to be found," Amy smiled sadly, patting her Fire-type's fur. "Let's look on the bright side. We're in the top thirty two! All thanks to you, Nidorina and Marowak!"


	74. Indigo Quarterfinals - Battle 1

**CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR**

Beth had followed the tournament from day one, not particularly interested in Pokemon battling but wanting to see how far her brother Daniel would climb to the top. Additionally, keeping an eye on Natalie and Amy made it rewarding, too. She and Vulpix had sat curled up on the rug in front of the TV, watching as the three reached the top thirty two, then the top sixteen, then narrowly scoring victories to become among the top eight.

"Welcome to the Indigo League quarterfinals!" cried the announcer on screen, as a deafening crescendo of cheers -

"Turn that volume down!" Mary scolded, presenting a plate of scones on the coffee table which Beth immediately snatched up. Mary reached over and adjusted the dial for the TV. "We don't want the neighbours to go deaf."

"Mum, everyone's watching the tournament," Beth rolled her eyes. "Like there's anything better going on in Kanto. Now shush."

Frowning, Mary took a seat on the sofa while Beth splayed out on the carpet, feeding crumbs to Vulpix. They watched the television screen where the cameras panned to the top eight, standing atop a podium in the stadium as crowds roared from all ends. Now that the preliminaries were over, all subsequent matches would not be taking place in the examination battlefield, but inside the larger-than-life stadium in which Gary Oak had challenged Lance during the last tournament.

"There's Daniel!" Beth spluttered, crumbs flying from her mouth without notice. "And Amy and Natalie!"

Upon the podium where once there stood sixty four Trainers, the tournament battles had whittled it down to eight. The crowds had their favourites, for one reason or another but mostly, their fire and spirit kept the entertainment alive.

"I wish we could've been there in person," Beth lamented.

"We don't have the money to travel, Beth," Mary was quick to say. "Besides, Daniel tells me that all the inns are booked out. Even if we did have the money, the accommodation would be too high priced for us to consider."

"But look at him!" Beth almost poked Vulpix in the eye with her pointing finger to the screen. "Daniel has a real chance of winning!"

Not wanting to sound defeatist, Mary replied, "So do the others. No matter what happens, we will still accept Daniel's wins or losses."

"Or the prize money," Beth rolled her eyes. "I hope he shares some with us."

Mary chuckled. "You're his cheerleader, are you sweetheart?"

"For that much prize money I would be!" Beth retorted, certain. "I would buy lots of clothes and Vulpix lots of treats, and we could go on trips every day."

"Well, why don't you enter next time?" Mary asked, to which Beth considered it for a moment until Mary laughed. "I don't want you leaving the nest, Beth. Besides, you're too young."

"I'm twelve!" Beth whined.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon the podium in the stadium, Daniel looked bleakly out at the watching millions, glad to have made it this far. His victory against Alexa and two subsequent others had led him to this point, where if he lost now, the whole of Kanto would know him by name. He shivered in the cold.

"Our eight Trainers have fought long and hard to reach this point," the announcer took his mic and walked up to them. "Who do we have here? Would you like to say your name and town of origin for the crowd, please?"

Amy stiffened as the mic was presented before her. "I'm Amy K. of Celadon City."

Natalie beamed, though inside she was exhausted. "Natalie C. of Viridian City."

Daniel almost fainted in his social anxiety. "Daniel S. of Pallet Town."

Liam did not bat an eyelid, smirking for the few admirers who swooned at his laid back confidence. "Liam K. of Celadon City -"

"Ah!" interrupted the announcer, holding the mic so close it almost went up Liam's nose. "You and Amy are siblings, correct?"

Liam smirked, glancing to Amy who remained stone-faced on the podium. "In a manner of speaking. We don't see eye to eye."

It took all of Amy's self-control not to say something stupid on live camera, but she resumed her gaze elsewhere.

"Well! This is a surprise," the announcer looked between Liam and Amy. "Good luck to both of you! Who do we have next?"

Alesha stepped forward, receiving catcalls and whistles from the crowd. By now, it was well known that Alesha and Natalie were sisters, with the same red hair and freckles, but completely different personalities. Guys preferred Alesha's brazen, sultry confidence which represented experience, where Natalie's kind nature was akin to their little sisters or nieces. Natalie did not mind this; she had never been swept up in the need to have a boyfriend and preferred to keep the company of her Pokemon.

"Alesha C. of Viridian City," she flashed a sneer for her cameras, unable to pull off a genuine smile. "And I'll win this tournament!"

More cheers came from the crowd at this unexpected declaration. Amy and Daniel rolled their eyes, while Natalie squirmed and stayed mute.

"And next, we have?" asked the announcer, moving onto the next person.

"Hunter B. of Saffron City," smirked a reasonably handsome guy, who fared better in popularity than pale-faced Liam or Daniel did.

"Melanie F. of Lavender Town," smiled a girl with dark hair in a clip, glasses and undeniably a bookworm presence.

"Joshua A. of Pallet Town," Joshua glanced at the crowd, who had so far enjoyed watching him battle.

"And those are our eight Trainers for the quarter finals, folks!" the announcer boomed. "Daniel, Amy, Natalie, Liam, Alesha, Hunter, Melanie and Joshua!"

More deafening applause. Amy glanced down to Joshua. She had made eye contact once or twice in between preliminary rounds, but the crowds around them had made it hard to make a proper introduction. Besides, Amy got cold feet at the last second to confront him, while Joshua made himself scarce once she lost sight of him.

The announcer began, "In the quarter finals, eight Trainers battle one another in four battles. Let us reveal the tournament bracket for all our televised viewers who are joining us..."

In the stadium, a large screen revealed the sixty four Trainers, of which only eight remained. Now the screen contracted to reveal which among the remaining eight would battle each other.

"And what a result!" the announcer boomed. "Our first of four battles in the quarter finals is Trainer Amy vs. Trainer Liam!"

Amy gasped. Liam smirked, arms folded and ready to battle right then and there.

"A battle between siblings! Tune in live for tomorrow afternoon's battle between Trainers Amy and Liam!"

* * *

Alongside Daniel and Natalie, Amy took the shared elevator up to one of the highest floors in the stadium. Now that they were out of the preliminaries, all eight entrants had received their own self-contained apartments, with studio bedroom, en suite bathroom and kitchenette. The furnishings were modern but basic.

The elevator doors slid open and together, the three walked down the winding, corridor that ran the length of the circular stadium, floor-to-ceiling window panes through which sunlight warmed them and they could look out onto the forest, coast and vista beyond Indigo Plateau.

"Whose room shall we check out first?" Daniel asked, trying to break the silence. Amy had been quiet, but then so had Natalie. Tomorrow's match had consumed their minds.

"They're all the same," Amy added dryly, but unlocked hers. "Come on in."

With bright flashes of red light, Amy released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Arcanine curled up on the rug, Nidorina raced to sniff everything suspiciously and Marowak headed to the kitchenette, to wait faithfully until Amy decided to feed him.

Daniel and Natalie took seats on the couch, awkward as they watched Amy. She was silent as she fed her Pokemon, filling a glass with water and drinking it quite thirstily and with little regard for the drops which landed on her top. Finally, she sat on a standalone chair facing her friends. She had lines under her eyes and looked sick.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Natalie implored. "We can discuss strategy -"

"I don't need strategy," Amy ran her hand through her brown hair, listlessly glancing at the carpet. She looked quite comatose. "I need a miracle."

The three of them had watched Liam's battles in between their own to secure their places up the preliminary ranks. He only ever used three Pokemon, but though he lost his cool and shouted, making furious threats against the other Trainer, that only seemed to spur them on and make them stronger. Liam didn't know tactics, but his Pokemon were incredibly loyal and willing to fight to the death, much longer than the average.

"He's not unbeatable," Daniel offered. "You've got great Pokemon, Amy. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I have my parents, old friends from Celadon, everyone watching tomorrow," Amy collapsed, her head in her hands. "I can't do it. It's not that he's strong, it's that I'm scared I'll lose my cool on live TV."

"Well, everyone gets a little angry -"

"I can't let him get to me," Amy rubbed her eyes, getting to her feet. "I need a good night's sleep if I'm going to be in a good mood tomorrow."

Though Daniel wanted to stay and help, Natalie put her hand on his shoulder to silence him. "That's a good idea. We'll head off, too."

Natalie hugged Amy, who replied with no energy. Sensing her listlessness, Daniel attempted the same, but Amy was already off to bed.

Amy felt bad for ignoring her friends, but she hadn't counted on facing Liam beyond the preliminaries. If she was honest, she had hoped that he would've been beaten by now, or disqualified by not following the rules. But Liam's objective was to humiliate her, a sweeter victory than what the prize money or fame might grant him. He had always felt overshadowed not by merit, but simply because he was younger, and Liam never let his pride suffer if he could help it.

She slept fitfully through the night, waking several times in panic. By the time the alarm clock blared its shrill noise, Amy's face was dry with tears and her hair stuck out at odd angles. She showered and dried quickly; putting on an outfit she had laid out during one of her midnight wake ups. She wanted to look her best when taking on her brother.

Tying her flowing brown hair into a chignon, Amy wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt which displayed her slender arms, with tight jeans which accented her trim figure. Her outfit looked casual and carefree, but her grim expression spoke volumes and the bags under her eyes which her concealer barely hid. Hopefully the cameras wouldn't zoom in too close.

She emerged into the living room, ruffling her Arcanine's fur and gentling him awake.

"Let's go, guys," Amy held out their Pokeballs, red light flashing. "Let's do our best today."

* * *

"Welcome to the Indigo League quarter finals!" boomed the announcer, while cameras zoomed in the roaring crowd and that of the two Trainers, figures in the distance atop their podiums on either side of the massive stadium.

"On the left, we have Trainer Amy!"

Cameras homed in on Amy, who was pale but remained stoic, giving an imperious nod to the camera. Loud cheers from the crowd and a few wolf-whistles. With her dull brown hair and casual clothes, she looked commonplace but untouchable.

"And on the right, we have Trainer Liam!"

Cheers and yells from the crowd, where Liam had collected a male fan base who admired his strong Pokemon, and girls who liked a bad boy, especially one who appeared to have money.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer's Pokemon will advance to the semi finals! Are you ready?"

Cameras swerved around the crowd, as people jostled to appear on live TV, screaming for their favourites.

Upon her podium, Amy took a deep breath and placed her three Pokeballs in the holder, aware that there was always at least one camera televising her movements to Kanto. She may have had to dress down and become more compassionate during her travels, but she had not forgotten how to hold herself like a lady, restrain impulses and appear dignified. Right now, it was her only coping mechanism as she glanced across the stadium to where Liam stood in his podium, wearing his uniform of dark hoodie and jeans.

The battlefield was freshly mowed, with white stripes identifying podium positions. There was no adverse terrain, just a wide stretch of green.

"I'll defeat you, Amy!"

Liam's voice magnified tenfold so that all could hear him. Startled, Amy glanced down to where her podium had a microphone installed. Issuing orders by shouting wouldn't cut it in a stadium packed with loud, cheering crowds. By depressing the buzzer, her words would be amplified for her Pokemon and the live audience.

"Good luck," she added dryly, wishing him great hurt.

Liam threw his first Pokeball onto the field, bursting with bright red light. "Machoke! Let's go!"

The crowd roared in anticipation at the hulking, muscled Fighting-type who stared up at Amy's podium. Amy selected her first Pokeball of three, tossing it down into the battlefield.

"Nidorina!" Amy's voice came up loud on the audio. "I choose you!"

With gasps and cries from fans of the female Nidoran evolutionary line, Nidorina took position opposite Machoke, tense on her haunches.

"Machoke, Focus Energy!" Liam yelled.

"Nidorina, Toxic!" Amy shouted.

Machoke stood firm, concentrating on inner energies as Nidorina spat a wad of poisonous liquid at Machoke. Badly poisoned, Machoke began to suffer but its Focus Energy heightened its strength.

"Poison won't take me down!" Liam shouted. "Machoke, Submission!"

Tense, Amy cried, "Nidorina, Horn Drill!"

Machoke sprinted towards Nidorina, whose horn spun like a drill as she raced forth.

"This is daring, folks!" cried the announcer.

Nidorina leapt for Machoke, but Machoke grabbed Nidorina's underbelly, spinning horn away from him as he tackled Nidorina into the ground, taking her with him. Quite damaged, Nidorina spun dizzy as Machoke stood up, taking sharp recoil. He was injured, but didn't show it.

"That's right!" Liam shouted. "Your pitiful Nidorina should've evolved! Machoke, Mega Punch!"

"Nidorina, Bite!" Amy cried.

Nidorina got to her feet, pouncing upon Machoke and biting deep, but Machoke's fist sent her flying across the field. Cheers and boos from opposing viewpoints within the crowd, as Nidorina struggled to stand.

"That Machoke sure packs a punch!" cried the announcer. "Liam's trained his Machoke well!"

"You're damn right," Liam muttered darkly, but it was picked up by the audio. "You're going down, Amy!"

Though Machoke was holding up well, the poison was beginning to take its effect. However, Machoke persisted in not letting Nidorina get up.

"Nidorina, Body Slam!"

"Machoke, Mega Punch!"

Nidorina pounced upon Machoke again, but Machoke leapt forward and both Pokemon missed. Meanwhile, Machoke continued to suffer.

"Heal your Machoke!" Amy's voice came clearly. "It's poisoned!"

"I'm not letting Nidorina out of my sight!" Liam grinned. "Machoke can take it! If you heal your Pokemon all the time, they'll never learn to handle pain!"

Hands gripping the podium tight, Amy cried, "Nidorina, tire out that Machoke! Run in circles!"

Pale, Liam shouted, "Machoke, grab that Nidorina!"

Machoke was fast, but tired from its exertions as Nidorina leapt out of his grasp time and again. The crowd booed at Liam, who was clearly subjecting his Pokemon to torment, unsuccessful in its mad grabs for Nidorina.

"Machoke, get here now!" Liam retrieved a Full Heal from his seemingly inexhaustible supply, as Machoke put on a burst of speed towards his Trainer's podium.

"Nidorina, Horn Drill!" Amy shouted.

Nidorina turned and sped for Machoke, horn spinning like a drill as the Fighting-type's back was turned - but this was a ruse, as Machoke anticipated being followed, ducked to avoid Nidorina's lunge and grabbed her by the hindquarters, tossing her onto the ground. Surprised and winded, Nidorina lay panting.

"Yeah!" Liam cheered, receiving cheers in reply. "You can get your Full Heal when you finish her off, Machoke!"

Nidorina tried to get to her feet, but a Mega Punch from Machoke made her see stars. Realising how close her Pokemon was to unconsciousness, Amy held out her Pokeball to shocked gasps from the crowd.

"Nidorina, return!"

Red light flashed out from Amy's podium as the crowd began to cheer for Liam.

"Trainer Amy's first Pokemon is down!" cried the announcer. "Who will she choose next?"

Sternly, Amy selected her next Pokeball and tossed it into the battlefield. Meanwhile, Liam sprayed a Full Heal upon Machoke, who was sweating profusely.

"Go, Marowak!" Amy shouted.

Marowak burst forth in red light, to cheers from the crowd as he raised his bone club high in the air.

"And Trainer Amy has chosen Marowak for her second Pokemon! Will this Ground-type prove his worth?"

Irritated by the announcer's constant commentary, Amy shouted, "Marowak, Fissure!"

"Machoke, Submission!" Liam shouted.

Sprinting off at a fast pace, Machoke headed for Marowak, who raised its bone club into the air and struck the ground with great force. A peal of energy gathered at the point as a fissure snaked into the ground, crevice running deep and headed straight for Machoke.

"Dodge it!" Liam commanded.

Machoke leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding the fissure which would've buried him underneath and landed cleanly, rushing towards Marowak, who stood poised.

"That Machoke sure is tough!" cried the announcer.

Amy tensed, watching Machoke barrel forth. "Marowak, Bonemerang!"

"Continue on course, Machoke!" Liam yelled. "Submission!"

Arching his arm back, Marowak threw his bone club at Machoke, who continued to sweat though showed no signs of injury. The poison was taking its toll but Liam's Fighting-type Pokemon was giving it his all.

Marowak's thrown bone club bashed Machoke in the face, a red weal livid upon his cheek which served only as a moment's impediment, as Machoke leapt upon Marowak. Tussling viciously, Machoke threw Marowak to the ground, dealing damage to Amy's Ground-type while Machoke took sharp recoil, hit in the back of the head by the bone club which had returned for its second strike, clattering near Marowak's wincing frame.

"That Machoke can sure take a beating!" cried the announcer.

"Marowak!" Amy cried. "Machoke's badly hurt even if he doesn't show it! Bone Club!"

"You wish, Amy!" Liam shouted. "Machoke, make that Marowak see stars with a Mega Punch!"

Hulking, Machoke turned and raised his arm to Marowak, who evaded the savage punch, leaping into the air with his bone club raised and with the crowd gasping in shock; Marowak brought his bone club crashing down upon Machoke's head.

"That's a heavy fighter!" observed the announcer, as Machoke swayed on his feet.

Uncertain, Marowak backed off a little to watch as Machoke eyed Marowak through blearily eyes, utterly exhausted though his training didn't permit to show it.

"What are you waiting for?" Liam exploded, urging his Pokemon on. "Attack that Marowak! We've been through this, Machoke - win at all costs!"

The crowd didn't know who to cheer for, but yelled indiscriminately all the same. Amy crossed her fingers tight, wiping her brow delicately and feeling the sweat bunch up under her arms. She shouldn't have worn white.

Slowly, Machoke fell with a thud, collapsing onto the dirt with a groan. For good measure, Marowak cautiously stepped around Machoke's limp figure, raising his bone club -

"Return!" Liam's voice rang out across the stadium. Cheers for Amy broke out as red light from Liam's Pokeball shot out and returned Machoke inside.

"Amy's Marowak has taken down Liam's first Pokemon, Machoke!" cried the announcer. "Liam is not playing around, folks!"

Darkly, Liam glanced over to Amy, who remained resolute in the face of her brother's negative thoughts. She was lucky to take out Machoke, but Nidorina had been taken out in the process.

"You did a great job, Marowak!" Amy called down to her Ground-type. She glanced up to Liam. "Do you recognise my Pokemon, Liam?"

"Yeah," Liam spat. "He's next to go down on my list."

"He's the Cubone you gave me," Amy taunted. "Right after we met one another in Pewter City. Do you remember?"

"This sounds like a lovely story," interrupted the announcer. "But perhaps we should continue the b -"

Ignoring the announcer, Liam glanced down at Marowak. He remembered giving Amy the Cubone, but didn't trifle himself with what Pokemon Amy might use. As far as he was concerned, Amy could use a Magikarp or a Gyarados and he'd still defeat her.

"I should've given you a stronger Pokemon!" he catcalled, to some boos from the crowd. "That way this match would've proven a bit more challenging!"

Roars and cheers for those who supported Liam rang out, while some few voices lamely chanted Amy's name. The crowd was divided. Many who would be in the stadium's stands supporting Liam would be nearly every one of his friends, family and peers from Celadon, who certainly hadn't come to cheer on Amy.

"Choose your next Pokemon!" Amy called.

Surly, Liam selected his second of three Pokeballs and tossed it into the battlefield. Amy and Marowak watched from their different positions, tense.

"Go, Sandslash!"

The crowd oohed and aahed at Liam's second Pokemon. Sandslash was the evolved form of Sandshrew, with spikes on its back and sharper claws in its paws. Sandslash darted from side to side on the battlefield, watching Marowak who readied his bone club.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Amy shouted.

"Sandslash, Dig!" Liam yelled, triumphant.

Sandslash burrowed under the ground in a snap as Marowak threw his bone club, whizzing through the air endlessly. The crowd waited with bated breath, as Marowak glanced around, tense.

"Marowak, Double Team!" Amy shouted, as Marowak caught his bone club.

Marowak split into three identical copies, just as Sandslash burst from the ground to tackle the Marowak copy in the middle. Still mid-air, Sandslash was flanked by two Marowak copies that turned, bone clubs raised.

"Bone Club, Marowak!" Amy cried, not sure which one of hers was real.

"Poison Sting!" Liam shouted.

Mid-air and attacked on both sides by identical Marowak copies; Sandslash was quick enough to release a volley of poison barbs which shot out at the copy on the left. Sandslash had hit the correct Marowak, knocking it back as the copy on the right dissipated. Sandslash landed on the ground, unharmed.

"That's one fast Sandslash, folks!" cried the announcer.

Though barely harmed, Marowak winced at the poison barbs stuck in his body and faced Sandslash, who was covered in mud and looked like a dangerous, bipedal hedgehog.

"Skull Bash, Marowak!"

"Sandslash, Swift!"

Head lowered, Marowak charged for Sandslash, who was too quick and evaded the blow, turning to throw shining stars at Amy's Ground-type. Hit from behind, Marowak fell upon the ground as Sandslash raised its claws into the air in accordance with the crowd's cheers and roars for Liam's Pokemon.

"Liam's Machoke was brunt force," spoke the announcer. "But his Sandslash is all about speed! What will Trainer Amy do now?"

Amy gripped the podium, calling out, "Marowak, Double Team!"

"Sandslash, Slash!" Liam shouted.

As Marowak split into three copies, Sandslash pounced on the one in the middle with its sharp claws, but it was a fake which dissipated and now Sandslash was flanked on either side by a Marowak copy like before. Stabbing for the copy on the right this time, Sandslash dissipated another copy, leaving the one on the left as the real Marowak.

"Bone Club!" Amy shrieked in haste, though Marowak had already raised its bone club.

Striking with all his force, Marowak was pent up with rage as his bone club whacked Sandslash across the field, rolling over several times as the crowd gasped, for Liam's Ground-type had finally been hit. The crowd cheered for Marowak, though Sandslash was soon on its feet, glaring at Marowak.

"Dig, Sandslash!" Liam ordered. Sandslash burrowed underneath the ground.

"Not again!" Amy cried out in frustration. "Marow -"

But Marowak had leapt into the air, bone club raised as though he was about to perform Fissure, to her mind.

"What is Marowak doing, folks?" the announcer cried.

"It's too soon to evade, Marowak!" Amy cried, as Marowak crashed upon the ground.

An awful silence resonated throughout the stadium. The crowd tittered, shocked as the stadium began to rumble, the ground underneath Marowak's feet began to shift and shake. Marowak hadn't been performing Fissure. He had crashed upon the ground for an Earthquake.

"Sandslash!" Liam called out, a trace of anxiety in his voice. "Where the hell are you?"

Amidst the rumbling and shaking, there was no visible sign of Marowak's Earthquake upon the stadium, but for the few mounds of earth where Sandslash had used Dig. In stark realisation, Liam realised his Sandslash was trapped underneath from the earthquake, deep below.

The crowd gasped in horror as Sandslash burst from the ground, covered in dirt and visibly injured. Somehow escaping the labyrinth of shifting earth that must've struck him on all sides from below, Sandslash panted heavily as Marowak ran forth.

"Sandslash is back, folks!" the announcer boomed, to resultant shouts and cries from the crowd. "What an escape from Marowak's surprise Earthquake!"

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Amy shouted.

"Sandslash, Dig!" Liam yelled.

Roughly, Sandslash shook his head in defiance.

"That Sandslash is smart!" boomed the announcer. "It seems he understands the risk of another Earthquake trapping him underneath!"

"You're a Ground-type, Sandslash!" Liam spluttered, angry. "You can dig anywhere!"

Spinning through the air, Marowak's thrown bone club missed Sandslash who ducked to avoid it, but refused to follow Liam's command to Dig.

"Useless," Liam muttered. "Fine! Swift!"

"Marowak, Double Team!" Amy cried.

Sandslash tossed shining stars at Marowak, who split into three copies. The stars hit the copy on the left, which dissipated into thin air. Meanwhile, Marowak's thrown bone club headed back like a boomerang for the second hit towards Sandslash.

"Dodge it!" Liam shouted.

As Sandslash ducked to avoid the bone club for a second time, the two Marowak copies were already headed towards Sandslash's evading figure. Catching the bone club that arced back, now both copies were equipped and raised their bone clubs high to strike upon Sandslash who glanced up -

"Slash!" Liam yelled.

Sandslash leapt for one of the copies, dissipating it into thin air as the crowd gasped, holding its breath as the real Marowak brought down his bone club upon Sandslash, whacking it over the head where Liam's Ground-type fell, staggered.

"Skull Bash!" Amy's voice went high-pitched in terror. "Take Sandslash out!"

Landing upon the ground, Marowak turned to Sandslash's stirring figure, lowering his head and charging Sandslash in the stomach. Knocked back several paces, Sandslash groaned, greatly injured from the repeated bone clubs to the head and the Earthquake which had constricted him so.

"This could be it for Sandslash!" boomed the announcer.

Amy was surprised Liam's Sandslash was holding up so long. Sandslash was like a rogue, striking fast where it counted before the other Pokemon could react. Problem was, Sandslash's stamina was dropping fast and without his reflexes, Sandslash was a stationary target, albeit still dangerous with sharp claws.

"Bonemerang, Marowak!" Amy cried, to fresh cheers from the crowd who admired her resolve. "Finish that Sandslash once and for all!"

"Sandslash, you useless -" Liam erupted in fresh swear words that had to be censored on live TV.

Marowak threw his bone club through the air, whacking Sandslash around the head so that he spun on the spot, dizzy. The crowd watched and waited as Marowak tensed, watching the bone club soar back for a second hit which Sandslash just managed to evade, but still fell to the ground. Marowak caught its bone club and the stands erupted with applause.

"Well!" the announcer cried. "Will you look that that, folks! Marowak has defeated Sandslash!"

Amy's knuckles were sore from gripping the podium, her voice hoarse from shouting and restrained emotion she had tried to keep back. Her chignon was loose with strands blowing in the breeze, as Marowak turned to his Trainer and nodded.

Amy smiled back, nodding in return. She was vastly proud for her Ground-type Pokemon, as the crowds went into a frenzy. Liam held out his Pokeball, red light flashing as he returned unconscious Sandslash inside.

"Trainer Liam is down to his last Pokemon!" boomed the announcer. "Will this be it for the lad from Celadon?"

Muttering curses, Liam shouted, "We both know those were my weak Pokemon!"

"All Pokemon are weak in your eyes, Liam," Amy shot back. "To you, some are just less weak than others. Try some compassion at some stage; it might actually win you some battles."

The crowd whooped at this antagonism. Amy hadn't intended to be catty, not having the energy to engage in a verbal fistfight. Liam turned to the crowds.

"Who wants to see a truly powerful Pokemon?" he yelled.

Roaring, the crowds in their anticipation jostled with excitement. Amy forced herself to give the thumbs up to Marowak, despite the pit in her stomach.

"Amy, your winning streak is over!" Liam threw his third and final Pokeball into the battlefield. "Come forth, Charizard!"

Amy's eardrums nearly burst at the tumultuous roar that might've belonged to the crowd, but definitely to the Fire/Flying-type which soared atop the stadium. Winged and ferocious with crimson hide, Charizard was the evolved form of Charmeleon. It snorted flames from its nostrils, along with the tip of its tail and easily dwarfed Marowak, who took a step back in surprise.

"Charizard!" Liam's tone rang with victory. "Take out that Marowak! Seismic Toss!"

"Marowak, Double Team!" Amy screeched, worried. As a part Flying-type, Charizard was immune to Marowak's Ground-type moves.

Charizard roared and dived for Marowak, all fiery majesty. Marowak split into three copies, hesitating as Charizard flew close.

"Marowak, Skull Bash!" Amy cried.

All three copies lowered their heads as Charizard swooped upon a copy, grabbing the real Marowak in its arms as the two copies dissipated. The crowd went wild and cheered as Charizard held the wriggling Marowak within its embrace, soaring high and then plummeting straight for the ground.

"Marowak!" Amy cried, realising his bone club had fallen upon the ground in his sudden capture. "No!"

At the last second, Charizard tossed Marowak into the ground and flew off, roaring to frighten the crowds who backed off as it flew near. Meanwhile, Marowak lay sprawled amid a cloud of dust, quite unconscious.

"Marowak!" Amy shrieked, scrabbling for his Pokeball in the holder. "Return!"

Red light flashed out to return Marowak inside as Charizard flapped its enormous wings, while receiving cheers in reply from Trainers young and old, who were awed to see such magnificence.

"Trainer Liam's Charizard is hot to handle!" cried the announcer. "Who will Trainer Amy's final Pokemon be to take on this monstrosity?"

Amy took a deep breath, holding her remaining Pokeball in her hand. This was it. She was focusing all her hopes on her last Pokemon.

"Go, Arcanine!"

Arcanine burst forth amid fresh applause and cheers, glaring at Charizard who beat his powerful wings, unafraid.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Liam yelled.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Amy shrieked.

Both Fire-types shot fire from their mouth at one another; both barely harmed but the resulting inferno wilting the grass and causing the crowd a lot of entertainment factor as they gasped in fright.

Arcanine could not reach Charizard who flew above, but Charizard could not plan any sort of surprise attack, visible in the air. Arcanine was fastest on the ground. Neither Pokemon was harming the other with their Fire-type attacks alone.

"Charizard, Slash!"

"Arcanine, Bite!"

Charizard dived for Arcanine, sharp claws at the ready as Arcanine pounced at the last second, biting hard into Charizard's shoulder as the two collided. Rolling around on the grass, Charizard slashed Arcanine across the face, taking advantage of the momentary pause and flying back into the air, wings spread wide.

Arcanine recovered, somewhat injured and glaring up at Charizard, who proved a compelling foe if the two were to battle using only their claws and teeth.

"Both Pokemon are Fire-types!" cried the announcer. "How hot will the action get?"

"Charizard!" Liam called to his Pokemon, supremely confident now that his favourite Pokemon was on the field. "Take Arcanine for a spin! Seismic Toss!"

Amy's eyes widened, gripping her podium as she called down to Arcanine. "Don't let Charizard get you! Use Take Down!"

Nodding, Arcanine sat back on his haunches and tensed, watching as Charizard become a blur, speeding for Arcanine who leapt at the last second -

The crowd oohed and aahed as Charizard evaded Arcanine's savage tackle, grabbing Amy's Fire-type from underneath and soaring into the sky.

"Arcanine!" Amy cried out in shock.

Arcanine wriggled to escape Charizard's grasp, but Charizard made a sudden swoop, plummeting for the ground below as the crowd watched and waited, holding their breath as the thud echoed resonated throughout the stadium. Charizard slammed Arcanine onto the battlefield, swooping at the last second to safety as Arcanine crumpled.

"No!" Amy shrieked, as Arcanine struggled to move. "Please be OK, Arcanine!"

Charizard faced the fallen figure of Arcanine, wings flapping powerfully. Fearlessly, Charizard roared in triumph.

"You think that's all we've got?" Liam yelled. "Charizard, obliterate Arcanine! Hyper Beam!"

"NO!" Amy cried in despair. "Arcanine, watch out - "

Charizard paused mid-air, opening its mouth wide as a large beam of light shone from within and shot out, a powerful surge of energy which headed straight for Arcanine and caused the crowd to shriek in fear as the battlefield briefly became consumed with light as the beam blasted Arcanine.

Wordless in her terror, Amy cringed against the bright light, lasting only a few seconds but her shock rendering her still.

"I don't believe it!" cried the announcer. "Arcanine's evaded Charizard's Hyper Beam attack!"

A large crater had formed in the ground where the Hyper Beam had annihilated the battlefield, but Arcanine stood several paces away, panting heavily but relatively unhurt but for the Slash across its face.

"Arcanine!" Amy breathed, glancing up to where Charizard was furious, palpitating as it recharged from the exertions of Hyper Beam. "Let's get him! Fire Bl - "

But Arcanine opened his mouth wide, light glowing from within as the crowd cheered, while Charizard remained unable to move.

"Folks!" shouted the announcer. "Arcanine is replying in kind with - "

"Go, Arcanine!" Amy cheered, all dignity forgotten as she jumped up and down. "Hyper Beam!"

"DODGE IT!" Liam roared.

Arcanine shot forth a powerful surge of energy which blasted Charizard mid-air, to the fullest impact as bright light blinded the cameras and the crowds went silent in awe. Charizard dropped from the sky, adding insult to injury as he crashed to the ground, winded and heaving, while Arcanine struggled with recharge recoil.

"Charizard, this is your moment! Take out Arcanine!" Liam bellowed.

Charizard winced in agony, while Arcanine fought to shake off the exertions Hyper Beam had taken on his system, both Pokemon glaring murderously at one another as they fought to overcome their self-imposed pain and trial.

Slowly, Charizard got to his feet as Arcanine barked, sprinting for Charizard.

"This is over, Liam!" Amy screamed. "Arcanine, Take Down!"

"You're over, Amy!" Liam yelled. "Charizard, Hyper Beam!"

Focusing all its energy, Charizard's heart beat madly as once again he shot a powerful surge of energy towards the incoming blur that was Arcanine. Arcanine's eyes widened as Charizard's sudden Hyper Beam annihilated grass in its trajectory, leaping out of the way and singeing fur from the close call, landing cleanly to tackle Charizard right in the stomach.

A shocked silence fell on the crowd, not only those in the stands but upon live TV. Amy's hands covered her mouth; Liam's face was frozen in horror. Arcanine landed roughly, suffering recoil the likes of which was nothing compared to Charizard, who lay severely injured upon the battlefield, unable to move due to the exertions of Hyper Beam than of its agony.

"Liam!" Amy's sharp tone made the crowds sit up and pay attention. "Your Charizard is beyond the limits of its strength! Be a good Trainer for once and call it back!"

Veins pulsing in his face, Liam punched the podium and made his mic crackle in a burst of static which caused the crowd to wince. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Arcanine headed over to Charizard, glancing down on the fellow Fire-type, placing his paw on Charizard's chest in warning.

"My Arcanine will finish your Charizard off!" Amy shouted. "But it will be your responsibility! What will it be, Liam? Your Pokemon or your pride?"

Groaning, Charizard struggled to shake off recharge recoil as Arcanine roared, hackles raised and ready to pounce. Liam was pale, unwilling to concede but even he understanding the rigors that Hyper Beam took on a Pokemon. If he didn't back down now, his defeat would be all the more surer...

To Amy's surprise, Liam turned and walked off the podium, sullen in surrender. A small, lone figure upon the grassy, damaged battlefield, Liam headed not for the centre but to the exit, out of sight but for the few cameras that followed. The crowd began to boo Liam, who made no response as his Charizard reached feebly out to his Trainer, roaring in fury.

"Trainer Liam has forfeited by leaving the podium, folks!" shouted the announcer, to the stunned silence that followed. "Trainer Amy wins the match!"

Deafening roars and cheers met her ears, as Amy blinked back tears, unable to restrain her open sobs as she hid her face in her hands, shoulders heaving with emotion. The crowd went wild, chanting "AMY! AMY! AMY!" like she had never heard her name yelled before.

Glancing up, Amy's face was wet with tears as the cameras zoomed close on her podium. Unable to restrain herself, she stepped off her podium and rushed forward to Arcanine, willing herself not to trip but overcome by the sight of Arcanine, who switched his feral gaze upon Charizard to the happy puppy-dog face that she recognised from his time as a Growlithe.

Sprinting across the battlefield, Amy burrowed her face in Arcanine's fur and hugged him so tightly she might've hurt him, but Arcanine understood his Trainer's intent and bravely took the brunt of her hug. Shaking from the raw emotions coursing through her body, Amy approached the barely-conscious Charizard who lay prone.

Amy placed her hand upon Charizard's outstretched claw, unafraid. The cameras picked up on this tender moment.

"I will find Liam for you," Amy's rapture turned to fury that her brother would abandon his Charizard. "And I will make him pay for this."


	75. Indigo Quarterfinals - Battle 2

**CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE**

Following the outcome of her match, Amy and Arcanine hurried after Liam, who had departed the stadium through a connecting passageway which allowed tournament contenders safety from the mob of crowds as they ascended to their podiums to battle. Charizard was now safely in its Pokeball, while Amy had also fetched the Pokeballs containing Machoke and Sandslash atop Liam's abandoned podium.

Arcanine had been badly injured from its bout with Charizard, but when Amy insisted for him to get back in his Pokeball, the Fire-type Pokemon had shaken his head in defiance. Striding urgently, Amy heard loud voices reverberate down the metal passage which connected at the other end to an elevator which took contenders back to their private apartments without the impediment of pedestrian traffic.

"I can't believe he'd do something like this," Amy muttered to herself, wiping her brow. Her clothes were soaked through, made all the worse by the frosty air-conditioning from the vents above.

Arcanine sneezed in the cold, ears pricking up at the shouts and stern admonitions that could be heard from afar. They rounded the corner, immediately coming upon the elevator and smack dab into Liam, paler than usual and cowering at the sight of his mother, who was stiff-backed and imperious in her rage.

"Mother!" Amy cried in surprise. "What are you - "

Ignoring Amy, Mrs. K was resplendent in a twin set and pearls with her lacquered brown hair in an elegant bob, continuing without pause.

" - to say I am ashamed is an absolute understatement. You have embarrassed me, your father and most importantly, everyone we have invited from Celadon on our behalf to watch your battles - "

Liam was miserable. "But - "

Seemingly unable to draw breath, Mrs. K continued, "As of this moment, you are cut off from - "

"What?" Liam screeched.

Amy gasped in surprise. As though noticing her for the first time, Liam marched towards her, blame rampant in his expression -

"Get off me!" Amy lunged out wildly, shoving him away as he relented. They had never come to blows before.

Mrs. K eyed Amy beadily, sniffing and turning to Liam. "If _she_ can manage to defeat you by traipsing through forests, living in mud huts and eating berries, clearly there is some merit to - "

"That's not precisely how it works, M - " Amy interrupted, but Mrs. K continued regardless.

Liam looked to be in pain, he was so angry.

"We have provided you with five-star hotels, restaurant dinners and every luxury the Pokemon merchandise market has to offer to ensure you will beat this girl," Mrs. K pointed at Amy. "I can't pretend to understand how Pokemon become stronger, but clearly your _laissez-faire_ attitude is to blame. The next time - "

"Next time?" Liam yelled at his mother. "There is no next time! I'm not coming back - "

Amy gasped as Mrs. K slapped her son across the face. It was only in warning, but Liam buckled.

"Don't cry," Mrs. K snapped, in a twist of irony Amy found cruel. "You are a boy. Boys do not cry if they are to become men."

The silence was so frigid, not at all helped by the air conditioning. Amy thought to herself if anyone could see them now: a family pampered and superior on the outside, utterly dysfunctional and screwed up on the inside.

Summoning confidence to break the ice, Amy walked up to Liam and handed him his three Pokeballs.

"You left these," she said, bitterly.

He glanced at her, not understanding. His rage was palpable, like the fire in his Charizard's eyes.

Impatient, Amy replied, "You left your Pokemon behin - "

Liam snatched the Pokeballs from her hands and marched off towards the elevator. Mrs. K made no move to follow him as he slammed the doors closed, leaving them in air conditioned silence.

Slowly, Amy made the fateful decision to look her mother in the eye. Simultaneously holding herself tall and always seeming to inhale rather than exhale, Mrs. K looked down upon Amy, her expression resolute.

"Why did you change your hair?" Mrs. K despaired. "You fit in so well with - "

Worried, Amy replied, "I wanted to go back to - "

"Don't interrupt me," Mrs. K remained imperious, eyes roving upon Amy's sweat-soaked frame, draped with inferior fabrics and little makeup. "It was foolhardy of you to defeat Liam on live television."

"Oh, why?" Amy's sarcasm rose to the surface, as it always did when confronting her mother. "Because it'll hurt the family name? Unlike him, I need the money - "

Mrs. K made a moue of distaste. "You know he'll only come back stronger than before."

"But you're not going to help him," Amy pointed out. "Liam's nothing without his money."

"Don't be absurd, Amy. He's used to slumming it as a form of indulgent therapy. If you can make it this far without any serious motivations, think what he'll do to get his trust fund back."

"So you're doing this to teach him a lesson?" Amy was aghast. "You're going to force him out just like you did me!"

"I didn't force you out!" Mrs. K snapped. "You ran away! Liam has to be taught the same lesson - "

"You didn't have to cut off all contact," Amy shrieked, mixed emotions bubbling to the surface. "You made it clear you didn't want me. Now Liam will go his own way, too."

"It's best for him," Mrs. K sniffed. "I can't indulge him any further. The best thing for all parties concerned is to have him travel Kanto like you did, make a name for himself and come back strong enough to take the tournament. You did it, for heaven's sake."

"I did it because I had no other choice!" Amy blurted, struggling to regain her composure. "But I suppose, I have you to thank in some small measure. If I hadn't undertaken this journey, in full view that you would not help me out of trouble, I wouldn't have learned to cope with isolation and relative poverty. I have become an independent woman - "

Frowning, Mrs. K replied, "You have no idea what is involved - "

"No!" Amy interrupted. "Don't presume to understand me! You have no idea - "

"You're becoming hysterical," Mrs. K hitched her handbag higher on her arm, preparing to leave. "I won't talk with you when you're like this."

"Mum - Mum - " Amy repeated, desperately grabbing for the woman whose rejection hurt her so. "Don't - "

Pressing the button for the elevator, Mrs. K jutted her chin high and turned to Amy. "I know what is best for you, Amy! My actions may be harsh, but up until the day you left, I was responsible for your well-being! It is my duty as your mother to ensure you - "

"I have proven I can do just fine by myself!" Amy felt pangs of regret needling insistently like a knife. "I don't need you any more!"

Mrs. K stepped inside the elevator, smoothing the linen of her dress. They stared at each other until the elevator doors closed.

Overcome, Amy leant against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel and Natalie made their way through the thinning stands in the stadium, footsteps crunching on scattered popcorn and discarded drink lids as they headed for the exit. Following the queue, they eventually made it back to the stadium entrance, where the Pokemon Center and Mart counters catered to all.

"She has to come past here," Natalie said, retying her red hair into a ponytail.

"Maybe she's already been?" Daniel asked, surrounded by surging crowds who endlessly replayed the battle's action. "Should we go to her room?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Natalie said vaguely. "Let's go."

Together they took the elevator up to their floor, late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. They saw one of the apartment doors ajar, scuffles and bangs from within.

"This is Liam's room," Natalie added in a whisper, tiptoeing by. "Let's not disturb - "

Daniel gasped as Liam burst through the door and out into the corridor, paying neither of them no mind as he strode towards the elevator. Pulling his hoodie over his face and dark shades upon his red eyes, Liam impatiently slammed the button for the elevator, three Pokeballs visible on his belt.

"He got his Pokemon back," Daniel whispered, unable to avert his eyes as Liam slipped into the vestibule. "Where do you think he's headed?"

"Far away, I hope," Natalie wiped her brow. "He's a horrible Trainer. He doesn't deserve to have Pokemon."

Daniel followed Natalie as they continued down the hallway, knocking on Amy's door. Waiting patiently, there was the scrape of a chain unlocking and the door opened, revealing a puffy-eyed Amy.

"Hi," Amy motioned them inside. "Sorry, I was just cleaning up."

Closing the door behind her, Natalie replied, "That's OK. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Shaking her head, Amy blew her nose. "I'm a bit of a mess right now - "

"We don't mind, do we, Daniel?" Natalie turned to Daniel, who nodded, discomfited. "Let's look on the positive. You're in the semi finals!"

Nodding, Amy joined them on the couch. Bed springs creaked from another room and Daniel leapt from his seat, alert.

"It's just Arcanine," Amy bristled, regaining some of her former civility. "I let him sleep on my bed after today's battle."

Heart still beating, Daniel settled on the couch. Natalie giggled.

"Look at you!" Natalie said to Daniel. "You'd think you were the one who battled today!"

"I've still got my battle," Daniel rubbed his eyes. "I - "

Turning to Amy, Natalie began, "Are you sure you don't need to talk? We saw Liam - "

Daniel exhaled and tried to listen. Amy shrugged, in between both of their gazes.

"What was he doing?" Amy asked, in a strangled voice.

"Packing to leave," Daniel took up the thread of conversation, trying hard not to speak over anyone. "He seemed really angry."

"Yeah," Natalie nodded at Daniel, turning to Amy. "He even had his Pokemon back!"

"I gave them to him," Amy replied, her throat dry. She took a sip of water from the glass she had brought over, clearing her throat. "Just after I ran into my mother."

"Your mother?" Daniel and Natalie asked in surprise. From what Amy had described, they pictured Mrs. K as stern and disapproving. "What did she say?"

Amy replied, "She's cutting Liam off, just like she did with me. She thinks it's good for him, seeing as it did wonders for me."

Her sarcasm was bone-deep. Nervously, Daniel fidgeted while Natalie gazed at Amy with concern.

"She can be a tough woman, your mother?" Natalie asked, to which Amy nodded sourly. "If she's cutting off contact with both her children - "

"She hates that I beat Liam, especially since she gave him everything and I had to start from scratch," Amy said, miserable. "She thinks the only way for Liam to regain any standing is to prove himself as a _man_."

Daniel was glad his mother was not so severe. Natalie could empathise with Amy more than Daniel could, patting her on the shoulder.

"I know what will cheer you up. Let's get some dinner," Natalie got to her feet, stretching and rifling through her backpack. "Our treat. I just need to grab some more Poketreats on the way - "

Amy scrambled to negate Natalie's words but with a groan of bed springs, Arcanine ran into the lounge, panting alongside Nidorina and Marowak, all going crazy as Natalie held her backpack out of reach.

"Sorry," Natalie winced, as Daniel couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Natalie bid goodnight to her friends and retired to her room, glad to have a space to herself at last. She did not mind sharing with other people, enjoyed listening to their issues and helping where she could, but she needed a good night's sleep after the rigors of watching the battle between Amy and Liam.

Pulling the curtains closed on the evening sky, Natalie changed into light blue pajamas and curled up in bed, pulling the sheets to her neck. Squirtle got comfortable at the edge of her bed, murmuring as he hid inside his shell for comfort. Natalie remembered the terror that had gripped her when Liam had sent out his Charizard, when the crowd had gone wild.

Natalie tried to sleep, trying to dispel her thoughts of the problems of others. She reminded herself she had plenty of her own, especially tomorrow's battle.

* * *

"Welcome to the Indigo League quarter finals!" boomed the announcer, to the tumult of roaring crowds, fresh from a good night's sleep. "After the stunning victory yesterday by Trainer Amy, we are on day two of our quarter finals!"

Cameras panned to show the announcer, broadly grinning for the televised audience as the tournament bracket was shown on the screen. Where Amy and Liam's names were connected by a single line, Liam's name was grayed out and Amy's name had moved into the semi finals.

"Our second of four battles in the quarter finals is Trainer Natalie vs. Trainer Alesha!"

Crowds shown live cheered and applauded, while televised viewers watched as cameras zoomed up close on the two Trainers, showing their faces split-screen. Natalie was pale and glum, managing a brief smile and wave while Alesha looked not the least perturbed, fantastically confident and hamming it up for the cameras.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer's Pokemon will advance to the semi finals! Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Alesha's voice rang out through her microphone, amplified so all could hear. "Let's give the crowd a show, Natalie!"

Faintly, Natalie could barely reply for the crowds went wild at Alesha's words, eating up her satisfied smirk and self-assured posture. Taking a deep breath, Natalie smiled as wide as her cheekbones would allow, forcing positivity into her soul. She could do this. Her Pokemon were ready.

Alesha waved to the crowd, complacent while Natalie felt her self-control shudder.

_Oh god, I can't do this_, Natalie's words echoed in her head. _I can't pretend to be a better Trainer, not when Alesha holds the crowd in her fist._

"Good luck to both of you!" cried the announcer. "Let us begin the match!"

Staring down at her podium, Natalie felt nauseous as she selected her first Pokeball of three.

"I can do this," she muttered, jumping back in surprise as her words were amplified for all to hear. She blushed furiously.

"That's the spirit!" Alesha grinned, supercilious when her cruelty took a back seat. "You keep telling yourself that!"

Laughs erupted from the crowd as Natalie felt the ground give way, dizzy. Steadying herself atop the podium, Natalie snapped back to attention and focused on the unsightly visage of her haughty, older sister.

"Let's do this!" Natalie shouted, with a surge of confidence. She pictured her friends, Daniel and Amy, keeping them close in her mind as she tossed her Pokeball into the fray. "Go, Poliwhirl!"

The crowd cheered as Poliwhirl entered the fray, stretching its arms and readying itself for the battle ahead. Grimly, Natalie watched as Alesha selected her first Pokeball of three, tossing it into the battlefield.

"Parasect, you're up!"

Parasect scuttled into the battlefield, glad to have fresh grass under its pincers as it faced Poliwhirl, who stared back dubiously.

"I'll play nice if you will, Natalie," Alesha smirked. "Let's keep this a fair fight!"

"I've always played fair, Alesha," Natalie tightened her grip on the podium. "Let's get on with this!"

"Parasect, Stun Spore!"

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!"

Parasect released glittering powder from underneath the large mushroom on its back, while Poliwhirl blasted a hypnotic wave from its chest towards Parasect. Parasect leapt out of the way just in time, though Poliwhirl fell victim to the powder which paralysed it still.

Acknowledging the crowd's cheers with a wave, Alesha smirked and shouted,

"Parasect, Solarbeam!"

Natalie fetched a Full Heal out of her bag, almost dropping it in her haste as Parasect crouched low, absorbing the rays of sunlight above.

"This is one crafty Grass-type, folks!" the announcer shouted.

Natalie sprayed her Full Heal onto Poliwhirl, snoring in slumber, as Parasect's eyes glowed green and directed a bright beam of energy towards Poliwhirl.

"No!" Natalie gasped, along with the crowd at the bright illumination.

At the last second, Poliwhirl leapt out of the way to fresh cheers and applause, sprinting towards Parasect who scuttled, pincers clicking in annoyance. Frowning, Alesha folded her arms.

"Take that swirly sea creature out!" Alesha barked. "Mega Drain!"

"Ice Beam, Poliwhirl!" Natalie shouted.

Poliwhirl directed an icy cold beam towards Parasect before the Grass-type could fully complete its action. Covered with icicles, Parasect shivered in great injury, although it was not frozen solid. Parasect completed its Mega Drain attack, as Poliwhirl was blasted backwards, sapped of its energy which healed Parasect accordingly.

The crowd cheered and whooped for Alesha, paying no mind to Natalie's Water-type who had a type disadvantage. Smirking broadly, Alesha shouted,

"Parasect, Slash!"

"Poliwhirl!" Natalie cried. "Body Slam!"

Injured, Poliwhirl leapt for Parasect, who scuttled out of the way and savagely lunged forward with its sharp pincers cutting into Poliwhirl's body. The crowd winced as Poliwhirl cried out in agony, slumping to the grass as Parasect scuttled in circles, victorious.

"Poliwhirl, return!" Natalie shrieked, holding out her Pokeball. Cheers rose for Alesha to a deafening crescendo, easily playing favorites with the tough, older sister.

Red light flashing to return Poliwhirl inside, Natalie placed the Pokeball upon its holder and consulted the two left remaining.

"You alright there, sis?" Alesha taunted. "Not willing to give up yet?"

"You just keep your mouth shut!" Natalie shouted, to shocked laughs from the crowd. "I'll handle this just fine!"

Reddening and close to tears, Natalie selected her second of three Pokeballs. She was off her game, losing Poliwhirl to Parasect. If she had focused more, Poliwhirl's Ice Beam could've balanced the scales.

"Come on, already!" Alesha shouted, turning to the crowd at large. "We don't have all day, do we?"

Tossing her second Pokeball into the battlefield, Natalie choked back tears and shouted, "Let's go, Butterfree!"

Immediately, the crowd became besotted with the majestic flight of Butterfree, twittering and bobbing above the field, out of reach for Parasect. Alesha looked grim, but only for a second. Butterfree was especially resistant to Grass-type attacks as a dual Bug/Flying-type Pokemon.

"You brought a Butterfree to Indigo Plateau?" Alesha openly scorned. "This isn't a beauty contest, y'know!"

Natalie wanted to retort, even if it was, bug-eyed Parasect wasn't likely to win it, but she didn't want to hurt Parasect's feelings... perhaps Alesha was right. She was too concerned with Pokemon's feelings, than battling them against each other. But she had made it this far, and she had a responsibility to win the prize money.

"Butterfree, Gust!" Natalie cried.

"Parasect, Stun Spore!" Alesha shouted.

Parasect released glittering powder into the air once more, as Butterfree flapped its wings furiously, buffeting the Stun Spore within the cyclone she created and dispersing it to the edges of the stadium and out of harm's way. Trapped in the cyclone, Parasect was quite injured, clicking its pincers angrily.

Alesha was no fool. Her Parasect was a sitting target for Butterfree who flew overhead. Holding out her Pokeball with some reluctance, Alesha cried,

"Parasect, return!"

Natalie was quick to shout, "Butterfree, Swift!"

Butterfree tossed shining stars towards Parasect, who scuttled backwards towards its Trainer's podium, dematerialising into red light and returning inside Alesha's held Pokeball as the shining stars collided harmlessly with empty red light.

"Nice try, sis!" Alesha goaded, placing the Pokeball in her holder and selecting another. "I think I'll save Parasect for later. Give the crowd something to look forward to!"

Natalie rolled her eyes as the crowd laughed appreciatively. Alesha threw her chosen Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Go, Dodrio!"

The crowd cheered for Alesha's newest addition to the field, as Dodrio's three heads clicked their beaks at Butterfree who soared overhead. While Butterfree was pretty and worth cheering for, Alesha's Pokemon held a type advantage against Natalie's.

Worried, Natalie shouted, "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

"Dodrio, Drill Peck!" Alesha yelled.

Spreading shining powder throughout the stadium, Butterfree rose high in the air as Dodrio crouched, leaping higher to gasps from the crowd who hadn't expected such height from a Pokemon without wings. Face-to-face with Butterfree, Dodrio's three beaks whizzed like drills, pecking Butterfree who cried out in pain, plummeting to the ground with a great shock and awe from the crowd.

"Butterfree!" Natalie shrieked, as Alesha watched contentedly.

Dodrio landed cleanly on the ground, swaying slightly as the sleeping powder took effect. Butterfree panted, trying to get up as Dodrio slid sideways, succumbing to sleep as all three heads snored in tandem.

"Butterfree!" Natalie cried. "This is our chance! Gust!"

Irked, Alesha reached for a Full Heal as Butterfree soared into the air, flapping her wings furiously. Alesha reached out to spray the Full Heal upon her sleeping Dodrio, but the liquid dissipated and swirled within Butterfree's Gust cyclone to no avail.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Alesha shouted, snapping out of her confident reverie which had so pleased the fans.

The crowd watched as Butterfree's Gust slightly harmed Dodrio, while it continued to snore. Natalie could've easily continued in this pattern, but there was no telling when Dodrio would wake of its own volition, so she had to be prepared.

"Butterfree, Psychic!" Natalie shouted.

Thinking Natalie was stupid, Alesha grinned and took advantage of this shift in tactics to spray the Full Heal upon sleeping Dodrio. Meanwhile, Butterfree glowed with a bright light, directing a psychic blast towards Dodrio which blasted the Flying-type back several paces.

"Butterfree's holding its own, folks!" cried the announcer. "What a comeback for Trainer Natalie!"

Dodrio stirred in its sleep, cawing loudly as it stood on two feet and glanced skyward to where Butterfree flew overhead. Merciless, Dodrio tensed to jump as Natalie realised she was in trouble.

"Butterfree, Psychic!" Natalie shrieked.

"Dodrio, Sky Attack!" Alesha commanded.

Leaping into the air, Dodrio was a blur as it evaded the psychic blast shot forth by Butterfree. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, Natalie glanced up to where Dodrio had jumped so high that it was above even Butterfree, impossible to chart where it would land.

"Watch out, Butterfree!" Natalie cried, eyes watering and having to glance away from the sun. Butterfree twittered about, flying in sporadic movements to confuse Dodrio -

With a great caw, Dodrio plummeted without a moment's notice and it was over before the crowd could gasp in horror. Striking out at Butterfree with the sharp talons from its feet, Dodrio landed cleanly while Butterfree screamed and crashed to the ground, unconscious. Alesha pumped the air with her fist in victory, to a shocked and stunned crowd who applauded lightly at Dodrio's savagery.

"Butterfree!" Natalie called out, but her Bug/Flying-type had fainted. Holding out her Pokeball, she cried, "Return!"

Heart beating fast, Natalie tuned out her sister's caustic comments. Never had she felt so pent up with rage for the mishaps she had allowed to befall her Pokemon. Her self-control was slipping and accordingly, the welfare of her Pokemon. Alesha's confidence stirred her Pokemon to win. Natalie's doubt was clear for all to see.

_I am scared for my Pokemon, for losing the tournament,_ Natalie admitted to herself. _But as a Pokemon Trainer alone, I have won many battles to come this far! I can do this, not solely on the frontier of my ambitions, but because my Pokemon are strong and I am stronger with them by my side!_

Stifling a yawn, Alesha glanced down to Dodrio. "Perhaps we should take a nap. Clearly Natalie has better things to do - "

Natalie threw her third and final Pokeball into the battlefield. "I believe in you, Squirtle!"

Red light flashing, the crowd applauded politely for the Water-type Pokemon who walked forward, confident against the slightly injured bulk of Dodrio, who stared back with beady eyes.

Sneering, Alesha shouted, "You've still got that blue turtle thing following you around?"

"Squirtle is my best friend," Natalie replied, trying to remain calm. "We will take you down, Alesha!"

Cheering ensued for Natalie's bold statement, as Alesha remained puzzled.

"Whatever," Alesha smirked. "Dodrio, Sky Attack!"

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!" Natalie shouted.

Squirtle shot a frigid beam of ice towards Dodrio, who leapt into the air on a moment's notice, disappearing out of sight amidst the bright sunlight like before. Icy beam leaving a frozen trail upon the grass, Squirtle glanced in the sky for Dodrio.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Natalie shouted.

Alesha laughed harshly as Squirtle withdrew within his shell. "You think a turtle shell will stop me?"

"Squirtle, trust me on this!" Natalie called to her Pokemon friend, hesitating only for a second. "Now! Propel yourself with Hydro Pump!"

From within its shell, Squirtle shot a powerful surge of water at the grass just as Dodrio landed from the sky, sharp talons missing by an inch. Propelled out of harm's way by the powerful surge of water Squirtle shot forth, the Water-type emerged from his shell and directed the remainder of the surge at Dodrio, knocking it over and injuring it further.

"What?" Alesha cried, not unlike her Dodrio's caw in anger. The crowd went wild for Squirtle's risky maneuver, as the turtle Pokemon got to its feet and sprinted towards Dodrio, who scrambled to get up. "Dodrio, Tri Attack!"

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!" Natalie screamed, gripping the podium.

Squirtle sprinted forth as Dodrio recovered, all three heads opening wide for simultaneous spheres of energy. Withdrawing into his shell, Squirtle skidded forward to narrowly avoid the powerful surge of energy shot over his head by Dodrio, harshly scorching the ground. Skidding towards Dodrio within its shell, Squirtle went into a spin and shot an Ice Beam from within, coating Dodrio several times over with the arctic blast and severely injuring Alesha's Flying-type Pokemon.

"Argh!" Alesha kicked the podium, watching Dodrio who had become frozen solid. "You stupid bird!"

Skidding to a halt, Squirtle emerged from its shell and glanced up at the glacial prison in which Dodrio could not move.

Natalie cried, "Finish Dodrio off, Squirtle! Skull Bash!"

Nodding, Squirtle lowered his head as Alesha grabbed her Full Heal in haste. Squirtle tackled Dodrio head-on, shattering the frigid prison and knocking Dodrio over several paces. Cawing shrilly, Dodrio's three heads collapsed upon one another and moved no more.

"We did it!" Natalie screamed, giving the thumbs up to Squirtle. "We did it - "

"Oh, get over yourself," Alesha's voice was steel, returning Dodrio to its Pokeball with a bright flash of red light. "It took you until your last Pokemon to defeat one of mine. Do you really think I'll let you get lucky again?"

Ardour fading, Natalie replied, "Every victory is a success, Alesha, however small! Pokemon are to be congratulated for pulling through!"

"You are a pathetic optimist," Alesha's mood had darkened, to where she no longer had the interest in pleasing the crowd. "I will crush you just to wipe that silly grin off your face."

Boos came from the crowd at Alesha's unsportsmanlike behaviour, where previously they had rather enjoyed watching her fiery confidence. Applause rang out for Natalie, as the crowd began to better appreciate her as the underdog gaining traction.

"You're doing great, Squirtle!" Natalie nodded to Squirtle, receiving a thumbs up in reply. Inside, she was worried. Squirtle was her last Pokemon left, but she couldn't let her exertions show. "Together, we can accomplish anything!"

Alesha was anything but pleased. "Ew. I think I'm going to barf."

Natalie pursed her lips in tight disapproval, as Alesha selected a Pokeball from her holder and tossed it into the field. Flashing with red light, Parasect scuttled onto the field, somewhat injured from its prior bouts with Butterfree.

"Trainer Alesha has chosen Parasect for her second Pokemon!" boomed the announcer.

"Parasect, Mega Drain!" Alesha shouted.

"Squirtle, watch out!" Natalie shrieked. "Skull Bash!"

Parasect glowed green as Squirtle sprinted forth. Parasect released its green blast of energy, just as Squirtle lowered its head and charged into Parasect, evading the life-sapping attack. Parasect rolled over several times in the dirt to cheers from the crowd, as Squirtle wiped its brow.

"Just because you have a type advantage, doesn't mean - " Natalie began.

"Parasect! Slash!" Alesha interrupted, as Parasect scrambled to stand.

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!" Natalie cried, in haste.

Greatly injured, Parasect scuttled to its feet and rushed for Squirtle, as Squirtle shot an icy beam towards Alesha's Grass-type. Blasted back and covered with icicles, Parasect was hurt beyond measure, pincers scuttling upside-down in the air.

"Well, would you look at that!" cried the announcer, as the crowd broke into applause, chanting Natalie's name. "Trainer Natalie's Squirtle is no pushover!"

Furious, Alesha returned Parasect to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. She seemed to have trouble comprehending how Squirtle had managed to best two of her three Pokemon. Snatching up her third and final Pokeball, Alesha shouted,

"That turtle's eliminating the leftovers from other fights! He's lucky I'm going easy on him!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You've never gone easy on anyone! Stop being a liar, Alesha!"

Alesha tossed her Pokeball into the air, catching it with ease. Smirking, she threw into the battlefield.

"Take out that Squirtle, Pikachu!" Alesha roared.

Surrounded by static electricity, Pikachu burst into the stadium amid a flash of red light. The crowd went wild for these two Pokemon combatants, alike in height and facing each other with determination. Natalie went pale.

"Nothing will stop my Pikachu!" Alesha shouted with glee. "Double Team!"

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!" Natalie shrieked.

Pikachu split into three copies as Squirtle ran forth, lowering his head and charging into the copy in the centre, which dissipated. Flanked on either side by Pikachu copies which charged with electricity -

"Squirtle, Bite!" Natalie shouted.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Alesha yelled.

Both copies disappeared into thin air as Squirtle lunged for the copy on the left, glancing around as the two copies intermittently appeared at various points throughout the stadium. Both copies appeared on either side of Squirtle, pouncing upon him -

Coming upon an idea, Natalie shouted, "Squirtle! Withdraw!"

Hiding within his shell, Squirtle was tackled by both of the Pikachu copies, sent flying while spinning in his shell -

"Now! Ice Beam!" Natalie shouted.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Alesha raged. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Squirtle directed the icy beam at both Pikachu copies as the Water-type Pokemon continued to spin mid-air, hitting both copies in equal measure as one of them dissipated. Buffeted by the cold blast, the real Pikachu tensed and released a bolt of thunder into the sky, lightning ringing out as Pikachu was frozen solid.

"Your Thunder's missed!" Natalie gasped, relieved. Pikachu could not move within its frozen prison. "Pikachu's mine!"

Lightning rang out again, as Pikachu's Thunder which had shot into the clouds, came back in double measure to strike Pikachu, shattering its icy cage and rendering Alesha's Electric-type free to move again.

"Astounding, folks!" the announcer boomed, as the crowd cheered for Alesha. "Pikachu's Thunder seems to have been in anticipation of being frozen solid!"

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Natalie glanced towards her Squirtle as Pikachu crackled with high amounts of electricity. The crowd began to cheer for Alesha, who grinned in response.

"OK, OK!" Alesha banged her fist on the podium. "Let's get this over with, Pikachu! Thunder!"

Hurriedly, Natalie cried, "Squirtle, Skull - "

But Squirtle dived for the ground, burrowing underneath just as Pikachu's bolt of thunder shot out and zapped bare grass.

"What is this, folks?" blared the announcer. "Squirtle has dug underground!"

"What?" Alesha yelled. "That turtle can dig?"

Natalie was taken aback, as the stadium held its breath for the sensitive rumblings underneath that not even she could predict when Squirtle would emerge. Suspicious, Pikachu glanced about, cheeks crackling with electricity.

Red-faced, Alesha shouted, "Pikachu, Double Team, now!"

Pikachu split into three copies just as Squirtle burrowed from underneath, tackling the copy on the left which dissipated into thin air. The crowd roared in cheers and applause at the sight of Squirtle, soaring mid-air and looking down upon the two Pikachu copies who glanced up in turn.

"Squirtle!" Natalie cried. "Hydro Pump!"

Reaching his apex, Squirtle began to plummet but immediately shot forth a powerful surge of water, spinning like a windmill, drenching the two Pikachu copies several times over as one of the copies dissipated, leaving the real Pikachu stunned and spluttering with water.

"Use Thunderbolt, you idiot mouse!" Alesha bellowed to her Pikachu.

Buffeted by the Hydro Pump and quite injured, Pikachu stumbled to its feet as Squirtle landed cleanly, not wasting a moment's hesitation as he rushed forward, head lowered -

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!" Natalie screamed. The crowd watched in terror.

Pikachu crackled with electricity, but just before it could discharge its thunderbolt, Squirtle charged Pikachu in the chest with his head, knocking the Electric-type several times over upon the field.

"Get up, get up!" Alesha swore profusely into the mic. "You're no Slowpoke! Electrify Squirtle!"

Squirtle was taking no chances. Inhaling deeply, he shot forth a powerful surge of bubbles which popped on impact, finishing the Electric-type off with his Bubblebeam attack. Cheeks crackling with electricity a final time, Pikachu sighed and fainted upon the grass. The crowd went silent, then suddenly wild in their uproar.

"Alesha's Pikachu has been defeated!" boomed the announcer. "Trainer Natalie has won the match!"

_I did it_, Natalie told herself, her head aching with a migraine. _I defeated Alesha once and for all!_

Alesha was not a good loser, but neither was she stupid enough to walk off stage without collecting her Pokemon the way Liam did. She understood that in order to strike back, you needed to keep your enemies close. Managing an awkward smile that pained her cheekbones, Alesha shrugged in hesitant admonition to the crowd's feeble applause of her showing humility.

Natalie was not fooled, but neither did she pay her sister no mind. In her eyes, Squirtle had done a terrific job of taking Alesha's Pokemon out. Alesha was savvy enough to trick the watching audience, but Natalie knew it was all a farce.

"Squirtle!" Natalie cried, disembarking her podium as Squirtle ran close. She tucked him into her arms and thought twice about tossing him around, clutching him in joy. "You did it! You defeated Pikachu!"

The stadium erupted with applause and cheers, chanting Natalie's name as they had done Amy's. Across the field, Alesha walked over to Natalie, returning Pikachu inside her Pokeball with a bright flash of red light. Cautiously, Natalie and Squirtle eyed Alesha as the cameras zoomed close to capture this moment.

"Well done, sister," Alesha smirked, in a conciliatory tone that fooled no one. She looked like an Arbok, too satiated to eat the Rattata before her. "You've done our mother proud."

Not wanting to appear spiteful for the watching millions, Natalie shook Alesha's hand. Alesha's grip was needlessly rough and firm.

"You may have beaten me," Alesha shrugged, as though she had lost a few paltry dollars in a round of poker. "But you'll never make it to the top."

"Careful, Alesha," Natalie warned, keeping the fake smile on her face for the sake of the cameras. "The whole of Kanto is watching."

Alesha smirked superciliously. "I don't deny the prize money would've been a great help, but the stakes are so much higher for you. I will be in the crowds when you lose, and I will laugh. I will laugh when you come home with nothing. You're right, Natalie. Kanto will be watching."


	76. Indigo Quarterfinals - Battles 3 & 4

**CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX**

"Welcome to the Indigo League quarter finals!" boomed the announcer. "Our third of four matches will be Trainer Daniel vs Trainer Melanie!"

Polite applause rang out for the two Trainers as they took their positions atop the podiums which stood opposite each other in the large stadium. Daniel looked pale and gripped his podium for comfort, aware that cameras were televising his movements to his family in Pallet Town and all of Kanto. Meanwhile, Melanie looked just as peaky.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer's Pokemon will advance to the semi finals! Are you ready?"

Daniel glanced to his podium where he had managed to choose three of his four Pokeballs for today's match. He could not see Amy or Natalie in the stands among the thousands who had flocked for today's entertainment. He glanced across the field of green to where Melanie consulted her Pokeball line-up.

"Good luck, Melanie," Daniel depressed the buzzer on his microphone, so that his voice rang out clear throughout the stadium.

"Thanks," Melanie added, in a quiet voice. She was a Trainer of few words, making her a mystery as she aced through the preliminary rounds. Unlike other mean-spirited Trainers, she did not antagonize and focused on battle strategy.

"Let's begin the match!" boomed the announcer, to fanfare and applause.

Gravely, Daniel selected his first Pokeball but Melanie had already thrown hers into the battlefield, erupting with red light.

"Go, Vaporeon!" Melanie cried.

The crowd collectively sighed as Vaporeon made its foray into the battlefield. Sleek and blue with a long tail, Vaporeon was one of Eevee's three evolutions, using a Water Stone. Daniel had been fascinated to see that Melanie had made it her goal to have one each of the 'eeveelutions'.

Throwing his first Pokeball of three into the battlefield, Daniel cried,

"Go, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell waved its leaf arms in the gentle breeze, staring down Vaporeon who sleeky rose on all fours.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" Daniel shouted.

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam!" Melanie cried.

Weepinbell released glittering powder from its mouth as Vaporeon shot an icy beam towards Weepinbell. Vaporeon succumbed to paralysis, while Weepinbell was quite damaged from the frigid blast, but not frozen solid.

As Melanie reached for a Full Heal, Daniel cried,

"Weepinbell, Mega Drain!"

Weepinbell glowed green and absorbed Vaporeon's energy while it was paralysed, healing in equal measure as Melanie sprayed the Full Heal. Back to full health, Weepinbell was raring to go as Vaporeon stiffened in pain, no longer paralysed.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!" Daniel cried.

"Vaporeon, Blizzard!" Melanie shouted.

Weepinbell spun about in the air, directing razor sharp leaves at Vaporeon, while Vaporeon whipped up an arctic wind, icy shards shooting forth to damage the plant Pokemon's tender flesh.

"Weepinbell!" Daniel cried, shocked. The Blizzard had frozen Weepinbell solid.

"Vaporeon, now's our chance!" Melanie cried. "Take Down!"

Reaching for his Full Heal, Daniel knew it was too late as Vaporeon charged into Weepinbell, shattering the frigid prison and knocking Weepinbell back several paces. Though Vaporeon took slight recoil, Weepinbell was too injured to move.

"Weepinbell, return!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, as the crowd began to cheer for Melanie. Forehead damp with sweat, he wiped his brow and selected his second of three Pokeballs, hands slippery.

"Good job, Vaporeon," Melanie called to her Water-type Pokemon.

Daniel threw his second Pokeball into the field. "Come out, Meowth!"

Meowth sprang with a growl into the field, landing on all fours as it watched Vaporeon with caution. Unaffected, Vaporeon's tail moved with the breeze.

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam!"

"Meowth, Swift!"

Vaporeon shot an icy beam towards Meowth, who evaded the frigid blight and tossed shining stars towards Vaporeon, hitting their mark on point. Stumbling, Vaporeon was suffering from its injuries, on its last legs. The crowd gasped in shock for Melanie's situation.

Daniel paid the crowd no mind. He was not here to please them, only to win the battle. He may have lost his Weepinbell, but he had two Pokemon remaining with which to pull through.

"Meowth, Pay Day!"

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

Meowth's forehead glowed as Vaporeon released a powerful surge of water towards Meowth. Agile, Meowth dodged the torrent but Vaporeon directed it so that Meowth was somewhat buffeted, just as Meowth blasted Vaporeon was blasted backwards by the Pay Day attack, glittering coins scattering upon the ground.

"Return, Vaporeon!" Melanie held out her Pokeball, red light flashing as Vaporeon returned inside the Pokeball. The crowd made noises of sympathy.

"Nice work, Meowth," Daniel smiled at his cat Pokemon, who began licking himself.

Melanie selected her second of three Pokeballs, tossing it into the battlefield. "Go, Jolteon!"

Jolteon evolved from Eevee using a Thunder Stone and was an Electric-type Pokemon, evidence by the electricity charging around its body. Jolteon raised its hackles, growling as the spikes on its back protruded sharply.

"We can do this, Meowth!" Daniel cried.

"Jolteon!" Melanie called. "Double Kick!"

"Meowth, Swift!" Daniel shouted, worried. Double Kick was a Fighting-type move, which Meowth was susceptible to.

Jolteon raced ahead, unable to evade the shining stars thrown by Meowth which caused it to stumble, breaking pace. Meowth sprinted forward, leaping onto Jolteon for a Bite attack but greatly harmed by the spikes upon Jolteon's back, springing backwards in pain.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!"

"Meowth, Slash!"

Meowth leapt out and slashed Jolteon around the face, earning boos from the crowd in Daniel's direction as Jolteon electrified Meowth with a bolt of thunder. Injured, Meowth spun on its heels as Jolteon cringed, backing away.

"Don't give up now!" Melanie cried shrilly. "Jolteon, Pin Missile!"

"Meowth, Pay Day!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth's forehead glowed brightly as Jolteon released what seemed like endless missiles from its body, all sharply stabbing into Meowth's body. Stumbling back, Meowth was in great pain, his Pay Day attack blasting at random into the sky.

"Meowth!" Daniel shouted in horror, holding out his Pokeball. "Return!"

Red light flashed to return Meowth inside. He knew he should've been more prepared. Weepinbell would've made a better choice to defend against Jolteon's Electric-type attacks.

"Trainer Daniel is down to his final Pokemon!" boomed the announcer. "Can he make a comeback?"

Selecting his third and final Pokeball, Daniel tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Arbok!"

Arbok uncoiled and glared at Jolteon menacingly. Jolteon tensed, ready to attack.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" Melanie cried.

"Arbok, Dig!" Daniel yelled.

Jolteon released a bolt of thunder just as Arbok burrowed underground, evading the electricity. Glancing askance, Jolteon surveyed the ground under which minute rumblings indicated Arbok could be anywhere.

"Now!" Daniel cried.

Jolteon leapt out of the way, but Arbok anticipated this and tackled Jolteon from underneath, knocking the Electric-type sprawled upon the ground. Mid-air, Arbok thought better of a Bite attack when it saw Jolteon's spiky body and landed cleanly beside Melanie's Pokemon.

"Arbok, Toxic!"

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!"

Arbok spat poisonous liquid at Jolteon, who recoiled from the impact but discharged electricity towards Arbok, who flailed in agony. Jolteon suffered under Toxic's poisonous detriments. The crowd was going wild at these two savage Pokemon duking it out.

"Arbok, Dig!" Daniel shouted.

"Jolteon, Thunder!" Melanie yelled, but Arbok had already dug underneath the ground, where Jolteon's bolt of thunder had missed.

Tackling Jolteon from underneath, Arbok rose into the air and landed cleanly once again, glaring at Jolteon who lay both greatly injured and badly poisoned. Relenting, Melanie held out her Pokeball.

"Jolteon, return!"

Arbok slithered back to Daniel's side of the field, wheezing from the earlier Thunderbolt attack, injured. Melanie selected her third and final Pokeball.

"Who will Trainer Melanie send out, folks?" boomed the announcer, though the crowd knew her Pokemon party lineup off by heart.

"I choose Flareon!" Melanie shouted, red light flashing to form the crimson hide and plush fur of Flareon, on all fours.

The crowd applauded politely. Flareon was the third of Eevee's evolutions, evolved using a Fire Stone and was a Fire-type Pokemon.

"This is it, folks!" the announcer boomed. "Each Trainer has only one Pokemon remaining to decide the match!"

"Arbok!" Daniel shouted. "Glare!"

"Flareon, Fire Spin!" Melanie cried.

Flareon shot hot flame towards Arbok, as Arbok shot a piercing glare through the heat towards Flareon. Though Flareon was paralysed immediately, Arbok was sucked up in the fiery vortex which came to life of its own, a swirling heat tornado which injured Arbok and tossed it upon the ground for further insult.

Wheezing, Arbok came to life as Melanie reached out to administer her Full Heal to her paralysed Flareon.

"Arbok, are you OK?" Daniel shouted. "Use Earthquake!"

Arbok leapt into the air, crashing upon the ground as Flareon seemed to come to life. The crowd gasped as the stadium began to shake, crevices shooting towards Flareon who leapt to avoid the incoming cracks -

"Toxic, Arbok!" Daniel cried.

"Flareon, dodge it!" Melanie shrieked.

Distracted by the wad of poison which Arbok shot forth, Flareon toppled over from the earthquake which struck it for heavy damage, narrowly avoiding the Toxic attack. Panting on the ground, Flareon was a stationary target for Arbok who slithered forth, to gasps from the crowd.

"Go, Arbok!" Daniel yelled, pent up with adrenaline. "Bite!"

"Flareon, Flamethrower!" Melanie commanded.

Flareon shot forth a stream of fire which Arbok narrowly avoided, partly burned on the side as Daniel's Poison-type Pokemon bared its fangs and leapt for Flareon, sinking teeth in deep. Flareon let out a strangled cry to match that of the crowd's concern.

"Flareon!" Melanie shouted. Flareon made no reply.

"Trainer Melanie's Flareon has fainted!" the announcer boomed. "Trainer Daniel has won the match!"

Cameras swarmed and lights flashed and cheers rose, however hesitantly for the boy from Pallet who had made it into the semi finals. Their polite applause was more than enough, though their favourite had been Melanie with her three sleek evolutions of Eevee.

Daniel found it within his rigid anxiety to depress the microphone, noticing Melanie return Flareon to its Pokeball and walk off the podium.

"Thank you, Melanie. It was good battle," Daniel added, realising that he should've made the effort to walk out and shake her hand. As it was, he was seeing stars he was so dizzy from the unexpected attention, faint from the thrill of victory.

Somewhat shy herself, Melanie nodded in his direction but picked up the pace as she headed towards the connecting passage, which would take her back to her apartment suite in peace. Daniel wondered if his mother and sister were watching, almost wanting to give them a wave but deciding against it.

* * *

"Mum!" Beth shouted, to where her mother was cleaning the dishes without help. Beth was lazy on chores. "Daniel looks odd on TV!"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Mary called, rushing into the living room with her pink gloves covered with soapy water. "Is it over already?"

"Yes!" Beth huffed. "I hope for my tournament you'll be watching! And if you don't, I'll have them recorded and that can be your birthday present!"

Used to her daughter's ramblings, Mary gave a little laugh. "Your tournament? I thought you didn't want to battle Vulpix?"

Beth turned to Vulpix, who was fast asleep on the rug. Thinking hard, Beth replied, "Not with Vulpix. She's special. Maybe another Pokemon."

Glancing up, Beth noticed her mother had returned to the kitchen in the lapse in conversation. "Mum! I'm talking!"

"And I'm listening!" Mary called. "Now call your brother and wish him congratulations."

* * *

Daniel was glad to have won his match against Melanie. Although the call with Beth was brief and dealt largely with "how are Amy and Natalie doing?", he reminded himself that he was in the semi finals, one of four remaining with the chance to take on the Champion, Lance.

The next day, he along with Natalie and Amy found seats in the stadium so that they could watch the fourth and final match of the quarter finals. The view from atop the stands was dizzying. The three of them had managed to secure seats together, bought a large container of popcorn and munched happily as they watched Joshua and Hunter take their positions upon podiums at either end of the large stadium.

"Welcome to the Indigo League quarter finals!" boomed the announcer.

Amy was among those who clapped politely, the stands erupted with cheers. Their seats were in the middle, so they could watch the action unfold perfectly. Amy watched Joshua, who so far had managed to climb the preliminaries only using three of his four Pokemon. Amy worried she might be obsessing.

"I wonder if Joshua will win," Natalie added vaguely. "Hunter's pretty good."

"The crowd likes him best," Daniel noted. Where Hunter was good looking and authentic, Joshua was grim and sour faced.

The announcer continued, "We have covered three of four battles in the quarter finals these past few days, and we are now onto the final match! Trainer Joshua vs Trainer Hunter!"

Breaking into fresh applause once again, the crowd chanted Hunter's name where others politely applauded for Joshua, respecting his battle acumen though he lacked entertainment value, considering his only strength to be that of his Pokemon than mugging for the cameras.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer's Pokemon will advance to the semi finals! Are you ready?"

Joshua selected his first Pokeball, while Hunter did the same. Both threw their Pokeballs into the battlefield, red light flashing bright.

"Gastly, I choose you!" Hunter shouted.

"Golbat, go!" Joshua commanded.

Golbat flew up above the battlefield, wings flapping and teeth gnashing while Gastly appeared, shifting haze but for the corporeal face which grinned back. Gastly was a Ghost/Poison-type Pokemon.

"Gastly, Night Shade!" Hunter shouted.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!" Joshua yelled.

Golbat released a eerie wave from its body as Gastly fired a dark beam towards Golbat. Golbat was briefly knocked out of the air, somewhat damaged while Gastly became confused, spinning around in circles and crashing into the ground to minor damage.

"Golbat, Double Team!"

"Gastly, Psywave!"

Shaking itself out of confusion, Gastly released a psychic wave just as Golbat split itself into three copies. The triplicate Golbat dove for Gastly as the Psywave obliterated two of the copies into nothingness.

"Razor Wind!" Joshua ordered.

Golbat directed bright scythes of energy through the air, razor sharp and cutting into Gastly, who became quite injured.

"Golbat, Double Team!" Joshua shouted.

"Gastly, Hypnosis!" Hunter yelled.

Gastly released a hypnotic wave as Golbat split into three copies. The hypnotic wave blasted one of the copies to no avail, as Golbat dove for Gastly.

"Razor Wind, Golbat!" Joshua shouted.

Golbat sent scythes of energy through the air again, so that Gastly fell upon the ground, growing fainter by the second.

"Return, Gastly!" Hunter held out his Pokeball.

"Trainer Hunter's Gastly is down!" boomed the announcer. "Who will he choose next to take on Trainer Joshua's Golbat?"

Hunter selected his second Pokeball of three, throwing it into the battlefield. "Go, Kabutops!"

The crowd roared in approval as Kabutops stepped onto the field, amid bright red light. Kabutops was the evolved form of Kabuto, a prehistoric Pokemon which Hunter had revived back to life with the use of a Dome Fossil. Skeletal with scythes for arms, Kabutops was a dangerous Rock/Water Pokemon.

Joshua didn't flinch at this considerable asset to Hunter's Pokemon party, as the two Golbat copies soared overhead.

"Kabutops!" Hunter shouted, to the crowd's applause. "Ice Beam!"

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!" Joshua shouted.

Both Golbat copies released an eerie wave from their bodies as Kabutops directed an icy beam which struck the correct Golbat copy, dissipating the other into thin air. Quite injured, Golbat plummeted to the ground but managed to stay airborne at the last second. Meanwhile, Kabutops suffered confusion from Golbat's Confuse Ray.

"Kabutops, Ice Beam!" Hunter shouted, as Kabutops tripped over.

"Golbat, Mega Drain!" Joshua yelled in triumph.

Hunter watched, aghast as Golbat glowed green and absorbed Kabutops' energy, healing accordingly in response. Kabutops could barely breathe, for the Grass-type attack was especially effective against Kabutops, who was a Rock/Water Pokemon.

"Kabutops, return!" Hunter held out his Pokeball, as half the crowd clapped appreciately for Joshua's tactics, the other booing him as Hunter began to lose.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Natalie commented, "Joshua's good."

"No doubt," Daniel replied quietly. "I couldn't have the patience to train a Pokemon so annoying as a Golbat."

Down in the stadium, Hunter selected his third and final Pokeball. Joshua tensed; he knew what to expect.

"Go!" Hunter threw his Pokeball. "Alakazam!"

Bright red light flashed and Hunter's best Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. The evolved form of Kadabra, Alakazam was larger and with a longer mustache, holding two spoons where Kadabra only held one.

"This is Trainer Hunter's last stand, folks!" the announcer boomed. "Will Trainer Joshua manage to take out all three Pokemon with just his Golbat?"

"Golbat, Double Team!" Joshua shouted.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" Hunter yelled.

Alakazam released a blast of psychic energy towards Golbat, while Golbat split into three copies. Alakazam's psychic blast hit two copies; one of which was the real Golbat, dissipating the other copy. Greatly injured, Golbat plummeted and crashed upon the ground.

"Psybeam, Alakazam!" Hunter shouted, to applause.

"Golbat, evade!"

Alakazam focused with its two spoons, releasing a psychic beam which shot out and caused Golbat to faint on impact. The crowds chanted Hunter's name as Joshua held up Golbat's Pokeball, reddening under the exertion of holding his temper.

"It looks like Trainer Joshua will have to choose another Pokemon with which to battle Alakazam!" blared the announcer. "Who will he choose?"

Joshua threw his second Pokeball onto the battlefield, where it burst open with red light.

"Go, Scyther!"

Polite applause and cheers broke out as Scyther entered the battlefield. A winged insect Pokemon, Scyther's body was green and it wielded sharp scythes on each arm. It looked vicious and was a Bug/Flying Pokemon.

"Trainer Joshua has chosen Scyther for his second Pokemon! Will he make the cut?"

Joshua rolled his eyes at the announcer's cheesy lingo and shouted, "Scyther, Double Team!"

"Alakazam, Disable!" Hunter yelled.

As Scyther split into three copies, Alakazam picked the copy on the left. It glowed blue, fading away as the two copies remained.

"Scyther, Agility!" Joshua ordered.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" Hunter shouted.

The two Scyther copies moved so fast that the crowd could barely keep watch of them, while Alakazam released a psychic blast to no avail.

"Slash!" Joshua yelled.

Both Scyther copies appeared out of thin air, flanking Alakazam and delivering sharp cuts with their scythes. Injured, Alakazam suffered a wound as the two copies danced circles around Alakazam -

"Scyther, Double Team!" Joshua shouted in triumph.

"Alakazam, Flash!" Hunter roared.

The two Scyther copies split into two more each, zooming towards Alakazam like all four points of a compass. Alakazam released a blinding flash which made the crowd wince and all four Scyther copies stumble, but remain intact as they tried to recover -

"Alakazam, Mega Punch!" Hunter shouted. "Wait for the right moment!"

Nodding, Alakazam watched and waited as the four Scyther copies flew forth. Colliding with one another, only one Scyther remained, scythes whirling upon Alakazam who seemed to be insubstantial, cutting through air.

"Incredible!" the announcer boomed. "Alakazam's teleported in the nick of time!"

"Scyther, Agility!" Joshua roared, losing his temper.

Materializing behind Scyther, Alakazam delivered a hefty punch which sent the Bug/Flying Pokemon sprawling to the ground. The crowd gasped and applauded for Alakazam, who had pulled off this tricky maneuver.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" Hunter shouted, as the crowd chanted his name.

Alakazam glowed bright and released a psychic blast upon the injured Scyther, but the Substitute disappeared into bright light as the real Scyther loomed behind Alakazam.

"Unbelievable!" the announcer cried. "Scyther's Substitute took the brunt of Alakazam's Psychic!"

"Watch out!" Hunter cried, but it was too late.

"Double Edge, Scyther!" Joshua yelled.

Scyther tackled Alakazam in the back, knocking it over several paces as the Bug/Flying type took sharp recoil, having already taken damage for creating a substitute. Scyther panted heavily.

"No way!" Hunter cried. "Alakazam, Teleport!"

But Alakazam was exhausted from its injuries, unable to lift a finger or levitate as Scyther pounced upon Hunter's Psychic-type with its scythes. The crowd cringed as red light shot out and returned Alakazam inside Hunter's Pokeball.

"Trainer Hunter's Alakazam has been defeated! Trainer Joshua wins the match!"

Up in the stands, Amy and Natalie clapped while Daniel watched in awe.

"I don't believe it," Daniel remembered to clap, deafened by a fan's cheer which almost blew his eardrums. "Scyther is one fast Pokemon."

"Joshua didn't even have to use his last Pokemon!" Natalie said, surprised. "No wonder. Primeape would've been a sitting Psyduck for a Psychic-type like Alakazam."

Amy glanced away from Hunter, who was modestly accepting the sympathy of the crowd and towards Joshua, whose fan base was less substantial and didn't look back as he walked off the podium. If she wanted to, she could contrive the circumstances of a conversation so that she could get the answer she needed:

_Joshua, I am looking to evolve my Nidorina with a Moon Stone. Do you know of anybody who might have one?_

_Joshua! What a surprise to run into you. Let's grab some lunch - oh my! My Moon Stone has been stolen! I think I last saw it on Cycling Road..._

_Joshua. You were at the scene of the accident when I lost my Moon Stone, you own a Nidorino I haven't seen once in the tournament and you've been avoiding my eye for no good reason. C'mon, 'fess up. Why did you befriend me in Mt. Moon?_

If Amy was wrong in her accusations, she would slide back down the Ekans on the board to square one. He might have an explanation, or he might have an excuse. Either way, she had to find out.

"Semi finalists!" boomed the announcer, to the departing crowd in a riotous frenzy of conversation. "Please present yourself at the announcer's podium at nine sharp in the morning!"

* * *

Daniel was relieved to have entered the semi finals. He congratulated his Pokemon on a stunning win, thought briefly of Melanie who would be going back to Lavender Town and hoped she would be OK. With Meowth curled up on his bed, Daniel went to bed early to rest for tomorrow's semi finals ceremony.

Natalie called her mother, confirming that she had won against Alesha. The conversation was short, but Natalie promised she would be home soon to help sort things out. Natalie repeated that she did not know how much the prize money was, to her mother's chagrin.

Amy poured Pokefood into the bowls separated for her three Pokemon, patting each of them in turn as she laid out her outfit for tomorrow. She had a long soak in the bath and wondered what Liam was doing at this moment, what journey he had ahead of him. Amy wasn't worried Liam would get hurt; rather, the people who he would hurt along the way.

* * *

"Beth! Time to get up!" Mary shouted, her voice filtering throughout the small house. "You don't want to miss your brother on TV!"

Beth nudged the covers, blearily glancing at her pink Jigglypuff alarm clock. Tossing the blankets off with such force that Vulpix was deluged underneath, Beth tripped in her haste to see Amy and Natalie live on TV. Vulpix tried to scramble free, picking up the scent of bacon which she sometimes snuck from her Trainer's plate.

Beth plopped on the rug in front of the TV, clutching the stained Ponyta Pokedoll which Natalie had bought for her. Although the Pokedoll no longer stank and remained dry, it had blue-grey patches in places but Beth refused to throw it out.

"Stay back from the TV, you'll get square eyes," Mary admonished. "Where's Vulpix?"

"Sleeping," Beth turned up the volume, watching on screen as the Indigo League logo flashed on. "Shush."

"Welcome to the Indigo League! For all those who are joining us, we are entering the semi finals of our Pokemon tournament!"

The camera zoomed in to show the podium where the announcer stood proud and confident, unlike the four nervous Trainers who stood in a row behind him. Daniel looked pale, Amy kept her posture straight, Natalie attempted a weak smile and Joshua's cool facade was undermined as he shuffled back and forth on his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel looked out from the podium where the stands were packed to bursting. He averted his eyes from the cameras, knowing his mother and sister would want him watching but he was already so full of nerves he might hurl right then and there on live TV.

"We have our four semi finalists! Let's reveal the tournament bracket to see who will battle first," the announcer held his breath in a parody of anticipation.

The large screen descended to reveal the eight quarter finalists, of which four remained. The screen contracted to reveal which among the remaining four would battle each other.

"We have our result!" the announcer boomed. "The first of two battles in the semi finals is Trainer Amy vs. Trainer Natalie!"

Amy went pale. Natalie stared fixedly at the ground. Joshua folded his arms, grim. Daniel stared at the camera, at a loss for what to say.

* * *

"Well?" Beth snarled at the TV screen, safe and cozy at her home in Pallet. "Say something!"


	77. Indigo Semifinals - Battle 1

**CHAPTER SEVENTY SEVEN**

Following the semi finals ceremony, Amy had made a quick departure and taken her Pokemon on a walk through the village, along a track which took them into the woods. The canopy of trees above to filter out sunlight and quiet solitude but for the nestling Metapod had provided her with the peace she needed to collect her thoughts and think.

Tomorrow, she was scheduled to battle Natalie in the semi finals of the Indigo League.

Tomorrow, one of them would move up to the finals.

Tomorrow, one of them would return home.

Amy folded her legs beneath her as she sat on the damp grass, not uncomfortable as she bade her Pokemon close. Arcanine sat beside her, the scar livid across his face where Liam's Charizard had dealt her Pokemon a nasty slash. Nidorina curled up to nap on the grass, tough hide and spikes protruding. Marowak searched the clearing in which they rested, content that the Caterpie and Metapod meant them no harm. If Arcanine sneezed too hard, he might start an accidental forest fire.

She felt a sense of calm within the lush forests surrounding Indigo Plateau that she had certainly not felt when she first stepped foot inside Viridian Forest. Back then, she was a scared girl with only her Growlithe and Nidoran for company, worrying over other's people's opinions and how to properly express heartfelt gratitude. Now she was assertive and forthcoming, with a powerful party of Pokemon behind her.

She had ended her feud with Liam by defeating him on live TV. However much she regretted it, she had been honest with her mother about her feelings. For better or for worse, she was learning to take responsibility for her actions. The decisions she made, she could only hold to her own morals. She could not deflect or blame others in attempt to shift uncomfortable feelings.

Battling Natalie tomorrow would be hardest of all, Amy decided. Natalie had been the first real friend she had made during her trip around Kanto. True, she had become friends with Daniel as well, but with Natalie there was an empathy and capacity for listening that Amy was drawn to.

As a Pokemon Trainer, Amy's responsbility was to care for and oversee the training of her Pokemon.

As an Indigo League participant, Amy's responsibility was to battle against others in an attempt to reach the top and challenge the Champion.

But as a friend?

Natalie had entered the tournament to earn the prize money with which to aid her mother sort out her debts and proceed towards a comfortable retirement. Amy's goals were hardly the stuff of moral fibre. The prize money was appealing and becoming Champion confirmed her status as one of the greatest Pokemon Trainers in Kanto.

The stakes were higher for Natalie, which meant the decision to fight would come easier to her. Amy was torn, but she knew what had to be done. She would fight with all her strength. From a strategic point of view, the main problem was that Natalie's Pokemon had a significant type advantage over all of Amy's Pokemon.

* * *

Daniel ate alone in the cafeteria, watching as people passed by in a haze of congratulations, all keen to see the semi finalists duke it out for the finals. However, he was not in a sociable preferred to observe rather than interact, scoffing his face with pizza and chips. Through some stroke of luck, acne hadn't hit and his face was mercifully clear of pimples. A minor victory on top of the problems he now had to face.

He was divided between his two friends, unsure of whom to give consideration. He had given them both a wide berth, allowing them privacy as he was sure they would give him without a moment's hesitation. Daniel hoped that it wouldn't cause a rift in their friendship. He hadn't imagined that all three of them would make it so far.

Daniel could not say for sure who was the better Trainer, if indeed a scale existed to measure such a thing. Everyone had their own trajectory through life, bringing experience and knowledge to their Pokemon. Type advantages were a good bet, but a skilled Trainer could work around that. Love and concern could bring victory, but so could heavy handed might, as evidenced by the battle tactics of Liam and Alesha.

Sighing, Daniel returned to his plate littered with crumbs. He was glad he did not have to battle tomorrow and could enjoy an evening of rest with his Pokemon. With such nonstop action, there had been little time to reflect. He cleared the table and bought some Poketreats at the PokeMart counter, heading for his apartment suite to spend some quality time with his Pokemon.

* * *

Natalie sat inside the ensuite bathroom of her apartment suite, filling the bath tub so that her Water Pokemon could swim inside. Though it could hardly be considered big enough for Pokemon who were used to lakes and oceans, Natalie had wanted to spend the evening indoors and her Pokemon rarely raised complaint.

"Don't spill too much water," Natalie smiled, reaching out to stroke Seadra, who trilled in response. Squirtle lay on his turtle back, blowing bubbles up at the ceiling while Poliwhirl sat in a corner of the tub, taking up a large amount of space but trying to relax nonetheless. "I'll be here if you need me."

Natalie emerged into the kitchen, where she prepared ramen noodles while Butterfree flit from surface to surface, helping her Trainer carry objects of small weight wherever she could help.

"Thank you, Butterfree," Natalie was always careful when petting the delicate butterfly Pokemon, who twittered in joy.

Natalie collected her bowl of ramen and sat on the couch, eating quietly as she heard the gentle murmur of her Water Pokemon in the bathroom. She tried not to think too hard about tomorrow's coming battle. She would not allow her Pokemon to come to harm, nor would she forfeit the match. As much as she valued Amy as a friend, tomorrow's match was purely professional from a Pokemon Trainer's point of view.

Natalie was focused on her goal of the prize money. With it, she could cover the debts of her mother, sell the house in Viridian and move to Cerulean City, where Natalie hoped her mother would be able to make a new life. North of Cerulean there was a cape Natalie remembered fondly, where she had first come upon Poliwag. Natalie wanted to spend time with her mother and with her Pokemon, so that they could all live in harmony. A fantasy - but one that might just come true.

Natalie glancing up as Squirtle padded into the living room, leaving wet footprints from the tiled floor of the bathroom onto the living room carpet. Natalie sighed and set aside her bowl, careful not to let her frustration show.

* * *

"Welcome to the Indigo League semi finals!" boomed the announcer. "Our first of two battles between the remaining four contenders will be Trainer Amy vs. Trainer Natalie!"

Daniel took his seat in the stands, surrounded by other Trainers whom he had seen but not met. Glancing out at the stadium, he watched Amy and Natalie rise to their respective podiums, nodding to each other politely.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer's Pokemon will advance to the finals! Are you ready?"

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers. With four contenders remaining, the crowd was largely divided on their favourites. They had admired Amy's stunning victory over Liam, enjoyed watching Natalie defeat her snarky older sister, politely acknowledged Daniel's wins though he was cumbersomely camera-shy and were entertained by the thrilling victories Joshua had enjoyed with his hard-to-beat Pokemon.

Daniel chose a seat close to the centre so that he could watch the action unfold between his two friends with ease. Above, the sun shone strong amid a cloudless blue sky and a gentle breeze whipped through the stadium, where a blanket of green grass separated by white position lines was the only space separating the two Trainers atop their podiums.

Amy placed her Pokeballs on the holder, remaining stoic for the cameras and depressing the button on her microphone,

"I wish you all the best, Natalie. Let's show the crowd a good fight."

Polite applause met her ears, as Natalie smiled slightly and activated the microphone on her end,

"Same to you, Amy. Bring it with all you've got!"

The announcer boomed, "Trainer Amy is from Celadon City and Trainer Natalie is from Viridian City! Both Trainers have worked hard and battled with skill to be standing before you today, folks! How about another round of applause?"

Bravely, Natalie selected her first Pokeball of three, wishing the crowd would go away. Their shouts were so loud she could barely think. Meanwhile, Amy was bundled up with nerves, holding her chosen Pokeball in her hand. Natalie was sweet, quiet and considerate, but undeniably a good Trainer with type advantages.

Amy threw her chosen Pokeball into the field, hoping it was the right choice,

"Go, Marowak!"

Marowak stepped forward, raising his bone club in the air to acknowledge the cheers and applause that he had come to expect upon his appearance. Though not prideful, Marowak took it in his stride.

"Your Marowak is strong," Natalie called, throwing her Pokeball into the field. "I'd like to present my Squirtle!"

Red light flashed and the stands went wild as Squirtle waddled forth, half the size of Marowak and grinning up at the beautiful, cloudless sky. Squirtle returned to focus as he looked at Marowak, determined to give it all he had.

"Marowak," Amy called. "Bonemerang!"

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Natalie cried.

Marowak arched his arm back and threw his bone club, soaring towards Squirtle who hid within his shell in the nick of time, avoiding the first bone club hit.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!" Natalie cried, firmer this time.

Worried, Amy shouted, "Marowak, Double Team!"

Marowak split into three copies as its thrown bone club came back for the second hit. It bashed into Squirtle who was hidden within his shell, taking minor damage but more importantly spinning him like a top, so that his powerful surge of water drenched the three Marowak copies several times over.

"Oh!" Amy gasped, along with the crowd. "Marowak!"

The two Marowak copies dissipated while the real Marowak was bowled over by the impact, greatly damaged. His bone club landed nearby on the grass. Squirtle emerged from its shell, slightly injured by the bone club but still raring for a fight.

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!" Natalie shouted, all business.

Amy realised she had underestimated Natalie. "Marowak, Double Team!"

Getting to his feet, Marowak split into three copies as Squirtle shot an icy beam towards one of the copies, dissipating it into nothingness. Meanwhile, the two remaining copies sprinted forth.

"Bone Club, Marowak!" Amy shouted. She hoped it was not too late.

"Squirtle, Bubblebeam!" Natalie cried.

Squirtle released a powerful stream of bubbles, popping on impact upon one of the copies which dissipated into thin air. The real Marowak raised its bone club and whacked Squirtle across the face, knocking him several paces across the ground as Natalie gasped along with the crowd.

"Squirtle!" Natalie shrieked, as Squirtle tried to shake off the dizziness, now quite injured.

Sensing the advantage, Amy yelled, "Marowak, Skull Bash!"

"Squirtle!" Natalie added quickly. "Dig!"

Marowak lowered his head and charged as Squirtle evaded, digging deep underground with scuffles and dirt flying out of the newly made hole. Marowak paused only a second, to leap high into the air as Natalie realised her mistake.

"Earthquake, Marowak!" Amy shouted, tasting triumph over concern for her friend.

"Squirtle!" Natalie cried out in horror.

Marowak landed upon the ground, as immediate rumblings began to shake the stadium, scaring the younger members of the crowd who gasped in shock. Natalie gripped her podium, searching the wide battlefield of green for her Squirtle to emerge.

"Marowak, Double Team!" Amy shouted in warning.

Marowak split into three copies just as Squirtle emerged, tackling the copy in the middle which happened to be the real Marowak. Illusory copies on either side dissipated into thin air as Marowak was tackled into the air and crashed upon the ground, winded. Squirtle landed with great injury, almost unconscious from the rigours of Marowak's Earthquake which had trapped him below.

"Both Pokemon are close to their limits!" cried the announcer. "Marowak and Squirtle are putting up a good fight against one another!"

Marowak managed to stand, aching from the tackle which had toppled him underneath. Squirtle was covered in bruises and grazes, vision shifting in and out of focus.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Amy shouted.

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!" Natalie cried.

Marowak tossed his bone club towards Squirtle, as Squirtle launched an icy beam towards Marowak. Marowak was knocked backwards by the frigid blast, as Squirtle was bashed in the face by Marowak's thrown bone club. Squirtle spun from the impact and was bashed a second time as the Bonemerang returned for its follow-up hit.

"Marowak!" Amy cried, glancing over her podium to where her Ground-type Pokemon had fainted.

"Squirtle!" Natalie shrieked, to Squirtle's barely responsive figure. "You did great, buddy!"

"Both Trainers' Pokemon have fainted, folks!" cried the announcer. "Now Trainers Amy and Natalie must select their second Pokemon!"

Red light flashed out from both podiums as Amy and Natalie returned their fainted Pokemon to their Pokeballs. The crowd politely applauded, not sure which Trainer to back at this point.

Amy was worried for her Marowak, but glad to have taken out Squirtle, who was easily Natalie's strongest Pokemon. Natalie was shaken at the loss of her Squirtle, but he had fought well, though she regretted the circumstances which had led to Squirtle being trapped underneath from Marowak's Earthquake.

_I saw Amy's Marowak perform that move against Liam's Sandslash, _Natalie berated herself. _If I had been more focused..._

Meanwhile, Amy selected her second of three Pokeballs, tossing it into the field,

"Go, Nidorina!"

Nidorina stepped forth, growling in appreciation as the crowd cheered and applauded. They appreciated that Amy had not succumbed to the temptation of evolving Nidorina into Nidoqueen, where there were pros and cons to doing so. Nidorina was a Poison-type, where Nidoqueen was a Poison/Ground-type Pokemon.

Natalie tuned out the applause of the crowd as she glanced between the two Pokeballs remaining in her holder. She chose one carefully, throwing it into the field.

"Butterfree, fly with me!"

Understandably, the crowd cheered in awe for the majestic sight of Butterfree whizzing through the air. Natalie was concerned. As a part Bug-type, Butterfree was weak to Poison-type attacks.

"Nidorina, Toxic!" Amy yelled.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Natalie cried.

Nidorina shot a wad of poisonous liquid towards Butterfree, who evaded just in time and sprinkled shining powder over the battlefield. Succumbing to sleep, Nidorina became drowsy and Amy hurriedly reached for her Full Heal.

"Not so fast!" Natalie was becoming infected with the adrenaline hype of battle. "Butterfree, Psychic!"

As Amy sprayed her Full Heal onto Nidorina, Butterfree glowed bright and released a blast of psychic energy which knocked Nidorina over several paces, damaging her greatly. The crowd whooped and cheered for Butterfree, as Nidorina began to rouse.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder again!" Natalie cried.

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!" Amy shouted.

Nidorina directed an icy beam towards Butterfree, as Butterfree sprinkled glittering powder through the battlefield once more. Butterfree was blasted by the frigid beam, taking great damage and plummeting to the ground with a crash, as Nidorina succumbed to slumber once again.

"These Pokemon are taking no chances, folks!" cried the announcer, as both Amy and Natalie reached for their Full Heals. "This battle is too close to call!"

Amy was glad Nidorina had managed to hit Butterfree this time, spraying her Full Heal upon Nidorina. As Natalie sprayed her Full Heal upon Butterfree, she knew that Butterfree could not withstand the damage of another Ice-type attack; she was surprised that Nidorina could learn such a move.

"And they're up!" boomed the announcer.

Amy's Nidorina got to her feet as Natalie's Butterfree returned to the skies, twittering angrily. The two Pokemon who had got on just fine as pals were now forced to fight one another with all their strength and skill.

Natalie was taking no chances. Butterfree could deliver another Sleep Powder, but it would leave her wide open for whatever attack Nidorina had planned.

With Butterfree flying above ground, Amy had been unable to implement many of Nidorina's physical attacks.

"Butterfree!" Natalie shouted. "Swift!"

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!" Amy yelled.

Nidorina directed an icy beam towards Butterfree, as Butterfree tossed shining stars towards Nidorina. Nidorina made to evade the attack, but the Swift stars curved and made contact regardless; while Butterfree barely evaded the frigid blast, shivering in the cold that passed her by.

Nidorina was greatly injured, suffering the pain of Butterfree's Psychic and Swift, while Butterfree had been blasted by Nidorina's Ice Beam. The two glared at one another.

"Nidorina, Toxic!"

"Butterfree, Psychic!"

Nidorina spat a poisonous purple liquid at Butterfree, as Butterfree glowed brightly and released a psychic blast. Butterfree toppled from the poisonous liquid which caused severe poisoning, while Nidorina was blasted backwards off its feet by the psychic blast, damaged further and barely able to recover.

"Nidorina!" Amy called. The crowd held its breath. Butterfree struggled with the effects of poison on its system as Natalie reached for a Full Heal.

With great reluctance, Amy held out her Pokeball, red light flashing. "You were great, Nidorina. Return!"

The crowd politely applauded, shocked by the cries from Butterfree who was barely holding up under the detrimental effects of bad poison. Amy needed no hesitation to select her third and final Pokeball, tossing it into the field as Natalie administered her Full Heal onto Butterfree.

"Come forth, Arcanine!" Amy called, hope soaring as her Fire-type materialised amid red light.

Loyal and fierce, Arcanine was a crowd pleaser as the stands went wild. Arcanine had scored a close victory against Liam's Charizard in the quarter finals, one of the more mentioned matches in the tournament. Arcanine stood ready to fight, as Butterfree was healed of poison but close to fainting.

Natalie knew her Butterfree would not hold up long if she wasn't careful. As a part Bug-type, Butterfree was susceptible to Arcanine's Fire-type attacks.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Natalie shrieked.

"Arcanine!" Amy shouted. "Flamethrower!"

Arcanine released a stream of fire from its mouth as Butterfree swooped low to sprinkle shining powder upon the battlefield. The crowd gasped in horror as Butterfree attempted to evade but was consumed by the fiery inferno, squealing in pain as it crashed upon the ground to shock and awe.

"Butterfree!" Natalie shrieked, watching as Butterfree heaved in great agony, suffering terrible burns. Meanwhile, the Sleeping Powder had settled upon the battlefield and taken effect upon Arcanine, who slumped to the ground in deep slumber. "I'm sorry, Butterfree! Return!"

Natalie held out her Pokeball, red light flashing to return her fainted Butterfree safely inside. Arcanine snored loudly, receiving boos from the crowd who had so appreciated the delicate grace of Butterfree as Amy reached for a Full Heal.

"This battle is heating up, folks!" boomed the announcer. "Trainer Amy's Arcanine took Trainer Natalie's Butterfree down, no sweat!"

Natalie was shaken, selecting her third and final Pokeball. Her overwhelming concern for her Pokemon brought tears to her eyes as she began to realise what this tournament was costing her. Though she needed the prize money, she could not endanger the health of her beloved Pokemon friends. Glancing up, she realised with a start that Amy was already administering a Full Heal to sleeping Arcanine.

"You're my last hope!" Natalie threw her third Pokeball onto the field. "Go, Poliwhirl!"

Poliwhirl materialised in a flash of red light, grasping the immediate situation as Arcanine lay in slumber, beginning to rouse. He took a deep breath -

"Hydro Pump!" Natalie confirmed, all haste as she gripped her podium.

"Arcanine, dodge it!" Amy shouted.

Blearily rousing out of slumber, Arcanine's eyes widened and leapt out of the way for the powerful surge of water which Poliwhirl shot forth, drenching the grass sodden wet. Landing on all fours, Arcanine stared down Poliwhirl who clenched his fists.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Natalie shrieked.

"Arcanine, Take Down!" Amy yelled.

Poliwhirl released a hypnotic wave from its chest, as Arcanine sprinted forth towards Poliwhirl. Arcanine leapt out of the way to evade Poliwhirl's hypnotic wave, charging into Poliwhirl and sending it rolling across the field multiple times. Arcanine suffered slight recoil.

"Bite, Arcanine!" Amy shouted.

"Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam!" Natalie cried.

Stirring, Poliwhirl shot a powerful surge of bubbles from its mouth as Arcanine turned and leapt for Poliwhirl, teeth bared. Poliwhirl's surge of bubbles knocked Arcanine back, causing harm and slightly reducing the Fire-type's speed. Poliwhirl got to its feet as Arcanine shook its head to clear its vision of bubbles.

"Poliwhirl, Body Slam!" Natalie shouted.

"Arcanine, Take Down!" Amy yelled.

Poliwhirl leapt into the air towards Arcanine as Arcanine took a step back and charged into Poliwhirl. Both Pokemon were knocked back by the other's impact; Arcanine tottered on its feet, suffering damage and slight recoil, while Poliwhirl was knocked into the dirt, scrambling to its feet. With greater distance between the two, Amy and Natalie's Pokemon were quite harmed but not on their last legs yet.

"This is astounding, folks!" boomed the announcer. "These Pokemon are really giving it their all!"

Locked in the anticipation of battle, there could be no words shared between Amy and Natalie. It was too close to call to spare sympathy for one another.

"Poliwhirl!" Natalie cried, trembling. "Hydro Pump!"

"Arcanine!" Amy shouted, her forehead damp with sweat. "Hyper Beam!"

The crowd gasped in shock and awe as both Pokemon stood their ground, opening their mouths wide. Poliwhirl took a deep breath and shot forth a powerful surge of water, while Arcanine's mouth glowed with bright light and replied in kind with a massive discharge of energy.

In the stands, Daniel winced against the bright light of Arcanine's Hyper Beam as it collided with Poliwhirl's Hydro Pump, each Pokemon holding their own until the centre of the field in which both Arcanine and Poliwhirl stood became flooded with bright illumination and they could be seen no more.

Slowly, the illumination began to fade and the crowds could glimpse the battlefield once again. Amy glanced over her podium to where Arcanine lay inert, as unable to move as Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl!" Natalie cried, as both Pokemon tried to move. "Poliwhirl!"

The announcer was hesitant to announce the victor, if indeed there was one in case he got it wrong. It was too soon to tell.

"Arcanine?" Amy felt like the lone voice calling concern. Her fear over her Pokemon's fate had taken precedence over her friendship with Natalie. If she lost her Pokemon... her emotions went into freefall.

Similarly, Natalie trembled as Poliwhirl refused to move. The breeze lifted Arcanine's fur but no such indication could be made on Poliwhirl's part. Concerned, Natalie glanced to Amy who was equally pale faced. The two girls exchanged glances but quickly avoided eye contact.

"One of them's moving!" cried the announcer, glad for a result.

Struggling with recharge recoil, Arcanine could not move as pangs of pain bit into his sides. Meanwhile, Poliwhirl could move no more.

Calling it close, the announcer cried, "Trainer Natalie's Poliwhirl has fainted! Trainer Amy has won the match!"

There was a stunned silence from the crowd, then they cheered and roared in celebration to deafen one another with their excitement. Daniel remained sitting in the stands while all around him people stood and applauded, but he was unable to comprehend the results. He hadn't known which of his friends to support, only that both of them tried their best. Now that a result had been reached, he felt it unjust to applaud Amy when Natalie had been declared the loser.

_They both mean so much to me_, Daniel could barely hear himself think above the noise. _What do I do now? Congratulate Amy or support Natalie?_

Meanwhile, Natalie stood gravely atop her podium, holding out her Pokeball so that her fainted Poliwhirl could return safely inside with a flash of red light. She recounted not the terror she had felt at the hands of Arcanine's Hyper Beam, only the thudding disappointment that came with the realisation she had failed.

_I lost the chance to win the prize money_, Natalie thought. _I've let down my mother. Most of all, I've let down my Pokemon for subjecting them to such torment on behalf of motives which should not have been my own._

With a cry of relief, Natalie choked back tears and tried to focus on the positive. Her mother could not demand anything further from her, now that she had lost the tournament. Natalie decided she would return home and find another way to help her mother, stay in Viridian City and perhaps take a part-time job at the Poke Mart alongside Daniel's mother, Mary. There would be some humiliation, but it was worth keeping her Pokemon out of the rigorous trials of battle.

Amy could feel the congratulations and cameras swoon around her, but all she could do was watch as Natalie laughed not unkindly, as though she hadn't just lost the chance of a lifetime. Amy didn't know what to think. Natalie had deserved the prize money more than her, but Amy was the one whom had won the battle.

Natalie took hold of her three Pokeballs and descended her podium, to polite applause and some crying from younger fans who had been rooting for her to win. Amy was striding across the battlefield, murmuring words to Arcanine before returning him into his Pokeball with a flash of red light.

"Natalie!" Amy's shout could barely be heard over the crescendo of cheers. She ran over to Natalie, attaching Arcanine's Pokeball onto her belt beside two others.

Natalie glanced back, hesitant to indulge the watching population further with what might seem like staged remarks for them to remain civil. Amy indicated that they should enter the connecting passageway together, so that they could talk in private without the prying eyes of watching fans.

The crowd's disappointment was soon tuned out as Amy and Natalie headed into the air-conditioned passageway, cooling their body temperature and nerves which still shook in the wake of their Pokemon battle. Turning the corner so that they were alone but for the elevators doors adjacent, Amy turned to Natalie.

"Are you OK?" Amy was insistent.

Natalie nodded, her mouth dry. "I think so. Amy, I don't want you to think I resent you for winning - "

"I don't think that," Amy replied automatically, though she was glad to hear it. "The battle took a lot out of both of us."

Somberly, Natalie nodded and attempted a weak smile. "It's better this way. To be honest, I've learned that I'm better to care for Pokemon than battle them. My Pokemon may be stronger with my love, but I can't pretend to enjoy the successful implementation of strategies that so many other, stronger Trainers devise. Trainers like you."

Natalie extended her hand, formal as she thought Amy would appreciate. To her surprise, Amy took the initiative and enveloped Natalie in a bone-crushing hug, brief but full of unexpressed emotion.

"You are a great Trainer, Natalie," Amy stared her in the eyes. "Whether or not you like battling, whether you win or lose, you love your Pokemon with all your heart and that's all that matters."

"Thanks," Natalie smiled, nodding gratefully. "I'm glad I'm no longer a participant in the tournament. I can focus on real life now."

_Real life?_ Amy thought to herself. _The burdens of adulthood thrust upon a fifteen-year old's shoulders?_

"You'll do well in the tournament, Amy," Natalie continued. "Your Arcanine is so strong. Nidorina and Marowak, too - "

"I didn't want you to lose, you know," Amy blurted, feeling it unsportsmanlike to say so, but she had to voice what was on her mind. "I wanted you to win, for the prize money."

Smiling sadly, Natalie replied, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have a few struggles ahead, but compared with travelling around Kanto I'll push through it."

Natalie turned to press the call button for the elevator and the doors slid open instantly. On the periphery, she said,

"I'm going to my room to shower and pack my belongings before I leave. Let's meet for dinner in the cafeteria this evening."

"Sounds good. I'll let Daniel know," Amy smiled, still feeling a pit of regret in her stomach. "I'm glad to have you as my friend, Natalie."

Natalie rolled her eyes, smirking in a playful manner. "Don't get too sentimental on me, Amy. You've still got battles to fight in the tournament! You'll need all your strength if you're going to make it out on top."


	78. Indigo Semifinals - Battle 2

**CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT**

Daniel and Amy stood in the village which prefaced the Indigo Plateau stadium, waving and watching from afar as Natalie headed down the route leading south, to make the trek through Victory Road and back home to Viridian City. Squirtle and Poliwhirl flanked Natalie on either side, while she carried Seadra in her arms and Butterfree flew overhead.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" Daniel asked Amy.

"Natalie reached the semi finals of the Indigo League. Her Pokemon are more than competent to take on the trials of Victory Road," Amy replied dryly.

Both Daniel and Amy were aware that now it was just the two of them, where Natalie had once provided a comfortable interlude. Daniel viewed Amy as a more than competent Trainer for reaching the finals, especially since if he won against Joshua in tomorrow's match, he would be battling her. Meanwhile, Amy could scarcely discuss strategy with Daniel for the same reason. There was little conversation to be had between them with so much at stake.

"What time is your match tomorrow?" Amy asked Daniel, still glancing towards the departing figure of Natalie and her Pokemon.

"Noon," Daniel added, aware of Amy's fading interest, whether intentional or not. "I should head to bed. I'm quite full after dinner."

Amy turned to Daniel. "If I don't see you before your match tomorrow... good luck."

Daniel smiled gratefully, correctly interpreting that this was not the time for a handshake or hug. He could not read body language well, especially with Amy who hid it so well.

"Thanks," Daniel replied, wanting to congratulate Amy's battle prowess but it would be too awkward, since Natalie received a loss from it. "Hope you have a good sleep."

Once he had returned to his apartment suite, Daniel released his four Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and consulted the rudimentary list he had drawn up of all that he knew about Joshua's strategies and Pokemon. So far, Joshua had only ever battled with three of his four Pokemon, keeping one in reserve.

Daniel had known Joshua since they were children in Pallet Town and both had acquired their first Pokemon at around the same time. Daniel had been besotted with the baby Meowth that had survived from his mother's Persian, while Joshua had captured a male Nidoran in the wild and liked its tough nature.

While Daniel had been content to focus on his studies at the Pokemon Trainer's School, Joshua preferred Pokemon battling and soon became the strongest Pokemon Trainer among the kids who attended. When Joshua left Viridian to challenge the Gyms around Kanto, Daniel realized that in addition to watching the epic showdown between Gary Oak and Lance on TV, he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer of significance, too.

Battling Joshua tomorrow would take more than just guts. Daniel had lost to Joshua in Mt. Moon and wanted to settle the score.

* * *

"Welcome to the Indigo League semi finals!" boomed the announcer. "Our second and final battle will be Trainer Daniel vs. Trainer Joshua!"

Daniel stood atop his podium, heart hammering as he glanced around at the cheering stands who politely applauded in his direction. He glanced across the battlefield to where Joshua stood on his podium opposite. Joshua caught his eye and smirked, glancing to the three Pokeballs in his holder.

"Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer's Pokemon will advance to the finals! Are you ready?"

Daniel was so nervous he might pass out, but that could be due to the lack of sleep. He hadn't gone to bed until after midnight, scheming strategies with which to overcome Joshua's Pokemon. He had selected his three Pokeballs with care. Now all he could do was steel his courage and focus on the battle ahead.

"Good luck," Joshua's voice rang out with derisive sarcasm. The crowd laughed appreciatively. Daniel reddened.

"Hit me with all you've got, Joshua!" Daniel taunted, earning glee from the crowd who glanced in Joshua's direction.

Shrugging, Joshua smirked contentedly and selected his first Pokeball of three. "I wasn't planning on going easy on you!"

Daniel selected his first Pokeball of three, tossing it into the field.

"Go, Arbok!"

Arbok reared forth, baring its fangs and the scary pattern upon its broad chest. A few young ones in the crowd gasped, but otherwise the stands looked forward to watching this fearsome cobra Pokemon do battle.

Joshua weighed the might of Daniel's Poison-type Pokemon, not fazed. He threw his chosen Pokeball into the battlefield.

"Go, Scyther!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and roars as Scyther made its appearance on the battlefield. Arbok hissed in menace but Scyther was unaffected, readying its sharp scythes and wings atop its back whizzing wildly.

"Arbok, Glare!" Daniel shouted.

"Scyther, Agility!" Joshua yelled.

Arbok's eyes glowed and glared at Scyther, while Scyther disappeared into thin air, appearing at various points throughout the stadium, too quick for Arbok to focus on.

"Scyther, Double Team!" Joshua continued.

Scyther split into three copies, all identical and darting across the stadium, coming closer to Arbok who could not work out which was the real Scyther. All three copies hovered in the air with the wings on their back, diving for Arbok at once -

"Arbok, pick one and use Toxic! I trust you!" Daniel cried.

Hissing, Arbok shot a wad of purple liquid at one of the copies, as all three pounced upon the Poison-type, scythes at the ready. Two of the copies dissipated as the Toxic attack hit the third; the real Scyther was stunned and thrown backwards, deluged in poisonous toxins.

"Scyther!" Joshua's face went red as the crowd began to laugh. He had no self-control to tolerate humiliation at his expense. "Get here at once!"

"Arbok, Bite!" Daniel yelled.

Arbok pounced upon Scyther, who was distracted and badly poisoned. Arbok reared its fangs and bit hard into Scyther, who screeched loudly and writhed in pain, knocking Arbok to the grass with the flat side of its scythe in fury.

Joshua held out his Full Heal as Scyther whizzed close by, while Arbok recovered and headed straight for Scyther.

"Trainer Daniel's Arbok shows no mercy!" boomed the announcer. "Will Scyther escape Arbok's machinations?"

Scyther suffered damage from the poison, relieved as Joshua's Full Heal took effect. Turning on its heel, Arbok leapt for Scyther to deliver another Bite but Scyther ran forward with a Slash attack. Both Pokemon fought one another in the grass, rolling over as Arbok bit deep with its fangs and Scyther cut Arbok with its scythes.

Arbok and Scyther broke apart, panting heavily and quite injured. Neither Pokemon would back down.

"Arbok, Glare!" Daniel shouted.

"Scyther, Double Edge!" Joshua yelled.

Arbok's eyes shone as Scyther rushed forward, charging into Arbok and sending Daniel's Poison-type Pokemon rolling across the field. Arbok lay exhausted, while Scyther took sharp recoil.

"Arbok, return!" Daniel held out his Pokeball, worried. Arbok was too injured to fight further. Scyther returned to Joshua's side of the field, quite injured.

"You can't defeat me, Daniel!" Joshua goaded. "I've beaten you before, and I'll beat you again!"

"This time it's different, Joshua!" Daniel selected his second of three Pokeballs, tossing it into the battlefield. "Go, Meowth!"

Meowth landed on the grassy battlefield, forehead coin glinting in the sunlight. Scyther looked surprised at the cat Pokemon.

"That damn Meowth!" Joshua said. "You need to grow up!"

Reddening, Daniel yelled, "Meowth, take out that Scyther! Swift!"

"Scyther, Agility!" Joshua shouted.

Meowth tossed shining stars at Scyther, as Scyther moved as fast as lightning, darting from one place to the next with ease. Meowth's Swift stars tracked Scyther, homing in and dealing damage despite his speed. Momentarily buffeted, Scyther was injured further as Meowth leapt forward.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried.

"Scyther!" Joshua shouted.

They roared in unison, "Slash!"

Meowth drew its claws and leapt for Scyther, as Scyther wielded its sharp scythes for Meowth. Both Pokemon dealt damage. Meowth's claws left a mark upon Scyther's face, while Meowth's fur was cut from Scyther's scythes.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried in concern. Joshua remained mute.

Meowth and Scyther crumpled on the ground, both struggling to their feet. Scyther was more injured, but managed to stand before Meowth did, raising its scythes for a final blow.

"Scyther, Double Team!" Joshua roared.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" Daniel shouted.

Scyther split into three copies as Meowth's forehead coin glowed, blasting the copy in the Centre backwards so that the two copies beside it dissipated into nothingness. Golden coins fell around the real Scyther, who fell to the ground as Meowth pounced for a finishing Bite attack.

"Argh!" Joshua held out his Pokeball, red light flashing. "Return, Scyther!"

The crowd contributed stunned applause and cheers, at Meowth's close call to victory. Meowth returned to Daniel's side of the field.

"Excellent work, Meowth!" Daniel congratulated his Normal-type Pokemon. "That Scyther was no match - "

"Honestly, Daniel," Joshua interrupted, his second Pokeball of three in his hand. "If you could just shut up, that would be great."

Daniel was speechless as Joshua threw his Pokeball into the field, red light flashing bright.

"Primeape, take out that mangy cat!" Joshua commanded.

Primeape were known for their bad temper and today's match was no exception. With scruffy fur and an inimitable face of fury, Primeape pumped its fists in the air as Meowth looked on with terror.

"It's OK, Meowth!" Daniel called, enthusiasm dampened by Joshua's insults. "We'll get through this!"

Joshua rolled his eyes. "You're setting him up to fail! How about setting a more appropriate goal, such as victory?"

"Just because you don't love your Pokemon, doesn't mean I don't love mine!" Daniel retorted angrily.

"Primeape, let's show him what we're made of!" Joshua shouted. "Submission!"

"Meowth, Swift!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth tossed shining stars at Primeape, as Primeape sprinted towards Meowth. Primeape was slightly injured by the Swift stars which cut into his fur, but his rampage was not buffeted as he charged into Meowth, taking him into a roll which badly damaged Meowth and caused sharp recoil to Primeape.

The crowd gasped in shock as Meowth lay unconscious upon the grass, while Primeape puffed and pumped its fists in victory.

"No way!" Daniel felt the hope drain out of him as quickly as a shattered glass of water. "That Primeape's tough!"

"It's called a type advantage, Daniel," Joshua added, heavy with sarcasm. "Besides, your Meowth has such pitiful moves, it's a wonder you bring it into battle at all."

Breathing deeply to control his rage, Daniel held out his Pokeball towards his fainted feline friend. "I'm sorry, Meowth."

Red light flashed out to return Meowth inside. Heartbeat thudding, Daniel selected his third and final Pokeball, tossing it into the battlefield.

"Go, Seel!"

Seel waddled forth, all focus as the crowd politely applauded. Primeape looked on without concern.

"If that's the best you've got, then you're finished!" Joshua shouted. "Primeape, Seismic Toss!"

"Seel!" Daniel cried. "Blizzard!"

Primeape sprinted forth as Seel whipped up a frigid wind, directing icy shards towards Primeape. The winter whirl staggered Primeape in its tracks, fur cut by the glacial impediments and remaining still, ice coating its body so that it became frozen solid.

"Damn it!" Joshua swore loudly as he reached for a Full Heal. The crowd giggled but some had to lecture their young ones about profanity.

"Seel, Ice Beam!" Daniel called, hope soaring for a comeback.

Seel directed an icy beam towards Primeape, adding to the layer of ice which held Primeape solid and damaging Joshua's Fighting-type further. Joshua sprayed the Full Heal onto Primeape and the ice began to melt, as Primeape stretched its aching limbs, quite injured.

"Seel, Take Down!" Daniel cried.

"Primeape, Submission!" Joshua yelled.

Seel and Primeape charged at the same time, both colliding with each other and knocked back by the force. Both Pokemon suffered sharp recoil, but Primeape was on its last legs.

"Mega Punch, Primeape!" Joshua shouted.

"Seel, Bubblebeam!" Daniel cried.

Primeape lunged towards Seel with its fist raised, but Seel shot forth a powerful surge of bubbles which knocked the Fighting-type Pokemon flat on its face. The crowd gasped and broke out in applause for Daniel.

Joshua's face went red as he held out his Pokeball, red light flashing to return fainted Primeape inside. "You got lucky that time."

"Is it luck that got me into the semi finals, Joshua?" Daniel demanded.

"It certainly isn't skill," Joshua muttered, throwing his third and final Pokeball into the battlefield. "I'll crush you with my greatest Pokemon! Go, Nidoking!"

Up in the stands, Amy watched with suspicion as red light materialized the hulking brute that was Nidoking. The evolved form of Nidorino, Nidoking had a purple hide with a grey underbelly, sharp spikes around its bipedal frame and a horn atop its forehead. The crowd roared in awe at this unstoppable Pokemon.

"You evolved Nidorino?" Daniel asked in dismay, quickly shifting to laughter. "Your Nidoking's a Poison/Ground-type Pokemon! My Seel holds the advantage!"

"Not for long," Joshua added grimly.

"Seel!" Daniel called down to his Water-type. "Ice Beam!"

"Nidoking!" Joshua roared, at ease. "Thunder!"

Seel shot an icy beam towards Nidoking, as Nidoking charged electricity around his tough frame, directing a bolt of thunder towards Seel. Nidoking was damaged but not knocked back by the frigid blast, sprinting forth as Seel was utterly electrified by the bolt of thunder, paralyzed and barely able to move.

"Seel! Are you OK?" Daniel reached for a Full Heal, glancing up to Nidoking who charged towards Seel's limp frame. "No!"

"Nidoking, finish Seel!" Joshua roared in triumph. "Take Down!"

Nidoking tackled Seel, sending him flying across the field and smacking into Daniel's podium. With a cry of dismay to match the surprised gasps from the crowd, Daniel was speechless.

"Trainer Daniel's Seel has fainted!" boomed the announcer. "Trainer Joshua wins the match!"

Daniel felt a buzzing in his ears, surreal as at first the crowd kept their silence before bursting into cheers and applause, but not for him. They were cheering for Joshua.

_I lost_, Daniel thought miserably, watching Joshua maintain his grim expression across the field. _I lost to Joshua! I've lost the tournament!_

He felt very heavy, laden with anxiety and plagued by doubt. Glancing towards the battlefield, he noticed the crumpled figure of Seel who had fainted. Rational thoughts briefly flickered to life in his brain as his first priority became his Pokemon.

_Focus, he told himself. Move your feet. Return your Pokemon. Heal them at the Pokemon Centre._

His coping mechanism was to rather mechanically issue himself orders as though he were a robot, to distance himself from the myriad of emotions which held him hostage. He was aware of the polite applause which had broken out in his direction, but to his mind he had suffered a grave defeat that could never be undone.

_Joshua's the better Trainer,_ Daniel realized with a thud. _He has superior Pokemon, better tactics and the determination to win._

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Amy watched uncertainly as Daniel returned Seel into his Pokeball with a flash of red light, heading towards the connecting passageway that led to the private apartment suites.

"Finalists!" boomed the announcer. "Present yourself at the announcer's podium nine sharp tomorrow! Your battle will begin at noon tomorrow!"

Amy felt shaken as the crowd around her offered good luck and wishes for tomorrow's match.

* * *

After healing his Pokemon, Daniel exited the elevator which lead to the corridor where all the apartment suites were located. He was alone in the hallway but for a cleaning lady who nodded as he walked past. He swiped his key card against the electronic reader on his door and turned when he heard hurried footsteps converging on his position.

"Daniel," Amy was breathless, trying to regain her composure. "What - "

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Amy," Daniel cut her off before she could begin. He was in a foul mood and didn't want her to see it. "I need to pack for the journey back home tonight."

Amy followed Daniel's departing back into his apartment suite, which he had kept tidy during his stay. She cast a critical eye over his appearance, sweat-soaked and glum unlike his usual bad moods.

"Daniel, don't do anything stupid."

He turned to her. "Like what? Joshua's only been my rival since childhood. I've traveled Kanto to claim the eight Gym Badges, traversed through Victory Road and battled through several rounds of the tournament to come so close - "

"Don't pretend you're the only one with this problem," Amy took a step closer. "Think about Natalie! You think she's not disappointed? She entered this tournament to win the money to help her mother! This is pride and ambition - "

Daniel shook his head and turned away from her. "It's easy for you to say. You're a finalist."

"I won't apologize for my victories. In every Pokemon battle, there's a chance of losing."

"But it was Joshua!" Daniel turned to her, imploring her to understand without explanation. "I was supposed to win against him!"

"Stop it," Amy hated how much she sounded like her mother. "You lost, big deal. Don't allow this to become a permanent setback. Learn from this and move on - "

"I'm not like you, Amy," Daniel glanced at her, as finding some serious fault. "I can't hide my emotions and stuff my feelings in a box. I actually try to be happy!"

Drawing herself up to full height, Amy succeeded in keeping the hurt off her face. "Very well. If that's what you think."

Daniel struggled for a moment, then replied, "I didn't mean - "

"Whatever," Amy retorted coldly. "I came here to support you as a friend. I don't care that you lost."

The silence was awkward and stifling. Daniel fidgeted while Amy stood resolute, willing her emotions to behave.

"Listen," Daniel stepped forward, suddenly plaintive. "I - "

Amy held him at bay with a glacial expression. "I don't care, Daniel. Do what you want."

She turned and left the room, walking out into the corridor. Not a few seconds later, she heard the door slam behind her.

* * *

"Mum!" Beth called, her face ashen as she watched the TV screen at home in Pallet. "Mum!"

Mary emerged from the kitchen, gripping the phone where she had been coordinating work shifts at the PokeMart.

"Beth, I'm on the phone!" Mary warned, following Beth's glance to the TV. "Where's Daniel?"

"He - he lost," Beth looked a little frail.

Sinking onto the couch, Mary's expression slid into one of shock. "Oh."

Silence between mother and daughter as the TV blared advertisements and the caller on the phone line continued to talk, uninterrupted.

* * *

Amy returned to her room, fuming. She was angry at Daniel, at herself, at this whole tournament for creating such a divide that had torn her friends apart. It had been hard enough to make friends, now Pokemon battling was driving them apart.

_Be sensible_, Amy told herself. _Pokemon battling is not the problem._

She tried to collect her thoughts as she poured Pokefood for her Pokemon, wondering where they had gotten to before realizing she hadn't yet released them from their Pokeballs. Flashing with red light, Arcanine, Nidorina and Marowak materialized into being and promptly raced for their food bowls, tackling into one another in their haste.

Perching upon the couch, Amy rubbed her forehead where a headache had begun to build. She wanted to go back and apologize, knowing Daniel wasn't in the best frame of mind to receive advice - especially from her, a finalist - but her anger prevented rational thought.

Glancing up, she heard a knock on the door and got to her feet.

_Good,_ Amy concluded. _He's come to apologize. We can get this mess sorted before he leaves._

Taking three short steps to the door, Amy removed the chain and opened the door. Joshua was standing there, grim despite his recent victory.

"Amy?" Joshua asked, suddenly not sure how to proceed upon noticing her strident expression.

"Joshua?" Amy replied in surprise. "What are you - "

His voice suddenly became more urgent. "We need to talk."


	79. Indigo Finals

**CHAPTER SEVENTY NINE**

Amy stood in the door frame while Joshua waited outside, uncomfortable.

"Can I come in?" Joshua asked, brusque though it was clear he was nervous.

Amy hesitated a moment, still unused to inviting members of the male gender into her quarters. "Sure."

Gratefully, Joshua closed the door behind him as Amy moved past her Pokemon towards the kitchen. He looked at Amy's three Pokemon who were busy eating their food, paying him no notice as Amy returned to the living room, handing him a glass of water while she kept another for herself.

"Thanks."

Amy perched upon the sofa, inviting him to sit. He sat down on the chair opposite, clearly bundled with nerves that he tried hard to hide behind a façade.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Amy kept her posture straight and her legs crossed though she was wearing jeans, but soon noticed her formal body language made him further ill at ease.

"I've come to give you something," Joshua reached into his pocket and showed her a silvery, glowing Moon Stone.

Hesitating, Amy replied coolly, "You know that I don't have my Moon Stone any more, don't you?"

Joshua nodded, pained.

"And you know that this isn't the same one?" Amy indicated the jagged ridges in the stone which were markedly different than the one she had found in Mt. Moon. "I think you better tell me what's going on, Joshua."

He fixed her with a stare that was meant to convey all that his male pride would not. "This is a replacement stone, so that you can evolve your Nidorina."

Amy scoffed at the evasive answer, her bearing furious. She was still angry from the encounter with Daniel.

"What?" Joshua asked, cautious.

Amy gave him a withering stare. "Why would I need to evolve my Nidorina? I think you're under a severe misapprehension of the facts, Joshua."

"What do you mean?"

"You stole my Moon Stone, Joshua," Amy pointed out. "You used it to evolve your Nidorino into Nidoking and now you're trying to give me one back as though I've forgotten all about it."

Joshua's face inflamed. "You're right. I did steal it. But I meant to give it back."

"Give it back?" Amy gave a harsh bark of derisive laughter, so unlike her usual self that Nidorina glanced up from his bowl. "It's bad enough that you stole it - "

"Hey," Joshua's temper was growing. "It's not like it was yours in the first place!"

"Whether it was mine or not is beside the point," Amy's fury rose to match Joshua's. "Your stealing it shows what sort of a person you are!"

"And what person am I?" Joshua demanded, beet-red. "I-I was going to give it back to you, but Nidorino found it first!"

"A likely story," Amy spat, getting to her feet suddenly. "You can leave now. I've had enough of prepubescent boys for one day - "

"I'm serious!" Joshua stood, matching her height. "I took it out of your purse on Cycling Road, but I never intended to keep it. I was planning to give it back to you, so that I could make a good impression."

Stunned, Amy's silence did not bode well for Joshua, who grew steadily more defiant at this open rejection.

"A good impression?" Amy repeated. "What would've that achieved?"

"Well - " Joshua stuttered, at his wits' end. "I thought you wanted your Nidorina evolved. So I figured I'd keep out of your way a bit, let you wonder where it had gotten to, then come by again as though I'd been looking for you all over. It was supposed to all work out!"

He spat this last bit as though she were to blame, though Amy now knew the extent of his feelings towards her. While she was unwilling to believe his story, he was taking it as rejection since it had cost him his pride to spit out the truth.

Shakily, Amy steadied herself on the sofa while it became Joshua's turn to pace. "So, you're saying - you planned the burglars to attack me?"

"What?" Joshua snarled, his anger stemming from hurt pride than her personally. "No! I didn't - you think - ?"

"No, I don't," Amy was quick to reassure him, privately convinced but she had to defuse him for it was clear he had a raging temper. "OK. So the burglars attacked me and you made the decision to take the Moon Stone and return it later to be generous."

He wouldn't catch her eye, but when he did Amy made sure to keep her face neutral. She did not want to awaken the beast in him, nor did she want to make her feelings clear. She wanted more information before proceeding.

"So, after you took the Moon Stone, what happened then?"

Joshua stopped short, taking a deep breath to quell his fury. "I went to the Pokemon Centre and checked that you were OK. I collected Nidorino and healed my Pokemon. Then I went to the Safari Zone, which is where I caught my Scyther - "

"Ah," Amy nodded in realisation. "I wondered where you caught that bug."

She caught his eye and couldn't help smiling. He began to fume but relaxed when he realised it wasn't personal, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, well." Joshua began to settle, taking a seat on the chair once more. Amy copied his action on the sofa opposite. "After I caught Scyther - which was no easy feat, believe me - I headed back to an inn in Fuchsia."

Arcanine began to whine that he had eaten all the food in his bowl. Amy shushed him with a wave of her hand and bade Joshua continue.

"Um, I woke up around three in the morning and I heard Nidorino scuffling around somewhere. It was dark and I couldn't see very well. Plus, he's the only Pokemon that um, I let sleep with me," Joshua went red, embarrassed. "I walked out into the living room and - "

"He'd found the Moon Stone?" Amy asked, interrupting.

"Yeah," Joshua broke off with an embarrassed grin. "But he'd already evolved."

"No!" Amy replied with a gasp, somehow believing this tale. "What did you think had happened when you saw him?"

"I freaked out!" Joshua grinned, glad to have achieved closeness. "I knew what a Nidoking looked like, of course, but still..."

The silence was palpable. Joshua sat uncomfortable on the couch, unable to meet her eye. Amy ventured forth.

"So, you meant to give this to me as a present?" Amy glanced at the Moon Stone which sat on the coffee table between them. "Where did you get it from, anyway?"

"Well, they don't sell it cheaply," Joshua managed an awkward laugh. "I had half a mind to head back to Mt. Moon. But eventually, I found a trader who was willing to part with his for a princely sum."

"You didn't," Amy replied in disbelief, staring at the Moon Stone.

"Well," Joshua ventured. "I really wanted to talk to you, to get to know you."

"We've been talking all those times we met up," Amy pointed out, grasping at straws. "When we collected our reward in Cerulean City, when we bumped into another at the Celadon Department Store - "

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembers," Joshua managed a self-satisfied smile. Infinitesimally, he moved an inch closer on the couch.

Amy was breathless at his daring. She wasn't afraid, but nor she could entice him on. "Joshua - "

He stared at her, heady with intent. He was utterly convinced his story had conveyed the effect he wanted without him having to spell it out. He was correct, of course; Amy could sense the attraction Joshua held for her.

"We're battling each other in the tournament tomorrow."

The spell began to break. Amy forced her expression to stay the same as Joshua's calm began to ebb.

"So?" Joshua shrugged, resuming his smirk. "Let's give it all we've got. We can worry about what happens next afterwards."

Amy's first thought was that Joshua's cockiness had reached a level of grandiosity. He had been so worried about how she would react when confronted with the truth, but now that his path was clear he saw no reason to hold back.

"I intend to win the tournament, Joshua," Amy replied, with as much patience as she could muster. She was trying to spell it out for him without being explicit. "How can you be sure you'll like me if I win?"

"That's if you win," Joshua winked.

"And if I do?" Amy repeated, sighing a little. "Let me explain. Your victory today has sent my friend home in disgrace. He's upset with me for reasons I can't fully comprehend, and Daniel - "

Joshua stood up all of a sudden. "Daniel? You're friends with Daniel?"

Equally surprised, Amy replied, "Well, yeah! Haven't you seen him hanging out with me and Natalie in the food court?"

"Natalie?" Joshua's fury continued to rise, staring at her as though she was an entirely new person. "Why are you friends with them?"

Grasping his distaste but unwilling to back down, Amy rose to her feet so that his physical threat would stand challenged. "Because they're nice people! I like them! And I've known about you from Daniel since we've come to Indigo Plateau!"

Joshua moved closer to her, not as a threat but as a precedent so that he could pretend to sound serious. "And what has he been saying?"

Amy's face frosted over into a blank expression, unwilling to fight fire with fire when she was angry with Daniel for a different reason altogether. "That's not the point I'm trying to make. Look at us!"

"What about us?" Joshua replied, altogether confused.

"Precisely! There can't be an 'us'," Amy pointed out with a long drawn out sigh of irritation. "We barely know each other! You hate my friends and I have to go on stage tomorrow to challenge you for the most important Pokemon battle in Kanto! What makes you think we can get through all of that? And be rational! These are plain and simple facts we have to address if we are to move forward."

Joshua seemed at a loss for what to say. "I-I don't know. But I do know I like you, Amy."

Warmed, Amy felt that it was possibly the first time a boy had told her straight to her face and meant it. She held strong.

"I haven't been in a relationship before but I presume that it takes a lot more than wanting to be together," Amy wanted to rend her hair for all the simple things she had to elaborate upon. "You have to know what makes things work, how to structure - "

"You're complicating things," Joshua interrupted with a grimace. "I'm not trying to control you, Amy; I'm not some corporate exec who wants you swinging off my arm and looking beautiful. I'd much rather have you as you are. Fierce, independent and all to myself."

Amy stared at him. She was aware her composure was falling fast, deep into the reaches where lesser women made choices they regretted. But she was no longer trading under her mother's rule; she didn't have to live out the life set for her by her upbringing.

"I admire your honesty, Joshua. I am flattered - " Joshua began to pace again, sensing rejection. " - that you have spent so much time and effort to woo me, not to mention going to great lengths to purchase a Moon Stone on my behalf. Perhaps when we are in a different place - "

"Than what?" Joshua exploded, remaining where he stood. "What better time is there than now, Amy? We are excellent Pokemon Trainers and together we could train to be even better - "

Breaking out in realisation, Amy replied, "So that's all I mean to you, is it? Your attraction to me is because I have strong Pokemon?"

"No!" Joshua vigorously shook his head. "That's a _part_ of you I like. The rest, well - "

He tried to formulate what he wanted to say as Amy watched nervously. Joshua was clearly struggling, at a loss for words.

"I want you, OK?" Joshua blurted. "We both know what that means - but I mean as my girlfriend, you know? I haven't worked out all the details, but isn't that part of the adventure? To go it together?"

He took a step towards her, clearly having no experience whatsoever in female contact because his eyes did not search her body in the way that experienced men did; his eyes were alive with vigour, imagining some thought-out sequence that he wanted to put into words.

"Just you and me and our Pokemon, travelling across Kanto. We would train our Pokemon by day, sleep under the stars by night and use the money from Trainer battles to buy anything we needed. Doesn't that interest you?"

Amy could not pretend that a more tempting proposition had presented itself. "It sounds lovely, Joshua. It really does - "

For a moment, he believed that it could all come true; it was etched in every line of his face, but Amy had to let him down.

"This is all so sudden for me," Amy rambled, gaining traction. "You've been thinking about this for ages, but I can't just make that kind of commitment right now."

"Why not?" Joshua hastened, as though he had caught a Shiny Magikarp and was about to let it escape.

Stonily, Amy replied, "You don't know about me, what sort of person I've become and what history I'm leaving behind. You can claim that I'm a good person and that you like me but the truth is I barely knew myself before I became a Pokemon Trainer!"

Joshua was uncertain how to react to this sudden flood of personal admission. Hesitantly, he replied, "Well, why don't you tell me?"

Drawing a long-suffering sigh, Amy replied, "What?"

"Tell me," Joshua replied calmly, with the meditative calm that precedes total fixation on a subject. "Tell me about your life. In turn, I'll tell you mine; not that there's much to tell."

Amy raised her glance from her lap where she had been fidgeting with her nails. "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is!" Joshua exclaimed. "I grew up in Pallet - "

"You don't know what it's like!" Amy replied, hating herself for letting her personal life seep in. "You have no clue. I mean, you saw me battle Liam, right? That's only the tip of the iceberg. I come from a very stifled and sheltered environment, where I was taught to mask my true feelings behind a veneer of opportunity to get what I want."

Amy realised Joshua was watching her closely and with a thrill of self-pity, almost wished he would hate her so that she wouldn't have to open up further.

"I have a lot of my own problems which I'm just starting to get over," Amy added, trying to avoid eye contact so that she wouldn't have to look upon his uncomplicated face. "And I don't feel I can do that if I begin to date. Even if I really want to. Even if the circumstances are perfect for it. It wouldn't be fair to you, or to me. Do you understand?"

Mutely, Joshua nodded his head. He hadn't expected such a flood of information, lacked the maturity and experience with which to deal with it and quite honestly, had no solutions now that his infatuation had become littered with a field of caltrops.

"I'm sorry," Amy sniffed, willing her emotions to behave. "I'm very emotional, what with Daniel angry with me and coping with the guilt of Natalie's problems... it's all rather much for me to handle at once so I'll have to ask that you visit me another time."

Amy stood, making her way around the lounge suite and towards the door, where she held it open for him. Reluctantly, he stood and walked past her, pausing as he glanced both ways into the corridor as though expecting spies with listening equipment to be lying in wait.

Suddenly, Joshua swooped upon Amy and kissed her on the cheek, perhaps intending to aim for the lips but petering out halfway. It was so brief and inexpert that Amy couldn't help but compare it to a kiss you give a great-aunt who smells strongly of perfume, but Amy knew he intended it to mean more despite the clumsy dexterity with which he made the manoeuvre.

He walked out into the corridor and she forced herself to close the door behind him, face flaming as she secured the chain lock and settled upon the couch once more. It wasn't until she heard Arcanine whining for more food when she realised that she was not attracted to him. It was merely her own guilt and sympathy at having to let him go.

He had been right. She had wanted to embark on an adventure with someone she had feelings for, especially someone who accepted her for who she was, could take care of himself and could protect her if the need arose. But the truth was that she hadn't known she had wanted to do any of those things until he had put forth the proposition.

Allowing Joshua to see her sensitive side had been a miracle in disguise. She had never felt more wanted or listened to. But the reality was, she was not certain it was sustainable in the long run. If she could only be herself around Joshua, and only while his attentions were focused on her, what would happen during the interludes where he was not around? Would she become dependent on him for validation and to provide her self-esteem?

No. Amy would not allow it. She had made great progress since her departure off the S.S. Anne and had continued to thrive in an environment which was physically demanding but provided potential growth for her emotional stamina. If she could achieve happiness on her own without relying on the affections of a man, what more could she accomplish? Certainly she would be stronger for not having to even ask that kind of question.

_I wish things were different_, Amy thought, aching with the guilt for what she had to put Joshua through. _Perhaps one day they will be. And then who knows. I might be a different person, as might Joshua. Only time will tell._

* * *

"Welcome to the Indigo League finals!" boomed the announcer. "Only two Trainers remain to vie for the championship round!"

The crowded stands erupted with applause, chanting either "AMY!" or "JOSHUA!" as their fan base merited. The sky was a cloudless blue and the breeze gentled the grass of the battlefield green. Cameras whizzed by at opportune moments to capture the expressions of the crowd.

"On the left, we have Trainer Amy!"

The crowd burst into applause, cheering for Amy whom they most admired for ascending so high in the tournament. Nervously, Amy waved to the crowd without letting her expression change. They loved her reserved stoicism which broke during the heavy intensity of a battle.

"And on the right, we have Trainer Joshua!"

More guys than girls cheered for Joshua, whose battle prowess had secured him a place so high in the tournament. Joshua grimly acknowledged them, looking across the battlefield to where Amy stood, nodding politely in return.

"These two Trainers have fought long and hard to stand before you today! Let's wish them the best of luck and may the best Trainer win!"

Amy selected her first Pokeball, heart beating in her chest. This was it. The victor of this match would go on to challenge the Champion, Lance. With avid confidence she threw her Pokeball into the battlefield.

"Let's go, Nidorina!"

A cry of applause and cheers met the entry of Amy's Poison-type. Nidorina pawed the ground and graciously accepted the fanfare, while keeping her feature feral. Joshua selected his first Pokeball, tossing it into the battlefield.

"Golbat, come out!"

Golbat swooped into the stadium, to a round of applause as Golbat gnashed its fangs and flapped its wings, staring down upon Nidorina. Nidorina glared back with beady eyes while Golbat ran its long tongue over the tip of its teeth.

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!" Amy shouted.

"Golbat, Double Team!" Joshua yelled.

Nidorina shot forth an icy beam as Golbat split into three identical copies, all flapping their wings and gnashing their teeth. Nidorina's Ice Beam blasted one of the copies to no avail, dissipating into thin air. The two remaining copies dived for Nidorina, who tensed on her haunches and prepared to attack.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!"

"Nidorina, Bite!"

Golbat released an eerie wave from its body as Nidorina leapt into the air, surprising the crowd with the height but Golbat flew out of reach. Blasted by the eerie wave, Nidorina landed on the ground and became confused, biting herself with a growl of annoyance.

Amy reddened as the crowd laughed appreciatively. The two Golbat copies performed somersaults in mid-air, pleased with the result.

"Golbat, Razor Wind!" Joshua ordered.

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!" Amy cried.

Golbat conjured razor-sharp scythes of energy propelled towards Nidorina, while Nidorina snapped out of confusion and opened her mouth wide, shooting a frigid beam directed for the Golbat copy on the left. Nidorina was knocked back several paces by the scythes of energy, now quite injured as Nidorina's Ice Beam made contact with the real Golbat, its identical partner copy dissipating into thin air.

"Gotcha!" Amy cried, as the crowd cheered. Joshua merely continued to look grim.

Nidorina stumbled back onto her feet, panting as Golbat flapped its wings hurriedly, almost crashing to the ground from the damage dealt by the Ice Beam.

"Nidorina, Bite!" Amy shouted.

"Golbat, Double Team!" Joshua yelled.

Nidorina pounced upon Golbat, as Golbat split into three copies once again. Nidorina leapt upon one of the copies, dissipating into thin air as the remaining two took advantage of the moment to soar overhead and out of reach. Angrily, Nidorina turned to the airborne Golbat copies.

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!"

"Golbat, Razor Wind!"

Nidorina shot another ice beam as Golbat whipped up razor-sharp scythes, directing them towards Nidorina. Nidorina stumbled back, injured further and in great pain as Golbat was struck by the icy beam, this time crashing to the ground and becoming enveloped in a frigid shield, frozen solid.

"This is our chance, Nidorina!" Amy called. "Body Slam!"

Joshua reached for his Full Heal as Nidorina ran forth, slamming upon the frozen figure of Golbat with all her might. Shattering the frigid shield, Nidorina dealt lasting damage to Golbat who now lay paralysed under the hefty bulk of Nidorina.

"Return, Golbat," Joshua muttered, holding out his Pokeball. Red light flashed out to return fainted Golbat safely inside.

"Trainer Joshua's sneaky Golbat is down!" blared the announcer. "Trainer Amy's Nidorina is showing promise!"

Amy watched Joshua as he selected his second Pokeball. He seemed to have overcome his temper, though he was battling well. Amy didn't think for a second that he was going easy on her. On the other hand, he was not in a position to curse and rage at her given their conversation last night.

_He likes me,_ Amy thought. _But he can't afford to lose._

Grim, Joshua tossed his Pokeball into the battlefield. "Take Nidorina out, Scyther!"

Scyther whizzed into the battlefield, flying with the aid of the wings atop its back. Lightning-fast, Scyther was a crowd pleaser not only for its skill but due to the difficulty with which Trainers had trying to capture it in the wild. Joshua must've been uncharacteristically patient to stake out Scyther in the Safari Zone.

"Nidorina!" Amy called, realising she had a type advantage. "Toxic!"

"Scyther! Agility!" Joshua shouted.

Nidorina spat a wad of poisonous liquid at Scyther, as Scyther disappeared into thin air to evade the attack. Scyther appeared and reappeared at various points around the stadium, seeming to come closer each time as Nidorina glanced wildly about -

"Scyther, Double Team!" Joshua shouted.

Scyther split into three copies, all dancing about as Nidorina tried to identify the correct one. Suddenly, the three Scyther copies all dove for Nidorina from different directions.

"Slash, Scyther!" Joshua yelled in triumph.

"Nidorina!" Amy cried. "Use Ice Beam to hit all three!"

Nodding, Nidorina turned in a circle as she fired an icy beam from her mouth. The first copy dissipated as Nidorina's ice beam hit, while Nidorina continued to turn and eliminated the second copy in a frosty mist -

"No!" Amy cried.

The real Scyther charged into Nidorina, scythes cutting deep as Nidorina toppled over before she could aim for the remaining, substantial copy. Wounded, Nidorina let out a groan as Amy held out her Pokeball. The crowd cheered for Joshua and his Scyther's tactics.

"Nidorina, return!" Amy ordered with haste. Red light flashed out and returned her fainted Nidorina inside.

Amy was worried. Scyther was a danger with its lightning-quick speed. She needed to find a way to take the Bug/Flying-type Pokemon out.

"I'm ready when you are, Amy!" Joshua's voice blared through the microphone. Up until now, the crowd had been surprised that there was sparse verbal commentary between the two Trainers. "Choose your next Pokemon!"

Amy respected Joshua as a strong Trainer, but she was pretty good, too. Selecting her second Pokeball, she tossed it into the battlefield with a cry,

"Arcanine! You're up!"

Fresh shouts and cheers erupted from the stands for the majestic Fire-type Pokemon who entered the battlefield. Crimson fur with black stripes waving in the breeze, Arcanine howled to loud applause and faced Scyther who looked on with determination. Arcanine's face still bore the scar from Liam's Charizard.

"Scyther, Double Team!" Joshua shouted, sensing trouble.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Amy cried.

Scyther split into three copies, all identical with the wings atop their backs whizzing madly as Arcanine launched white-hot flame from his mouth, incinerating one of the copies harmlessly as the two remaining copies darted to safety, moving fast.

"That was a close call!" blared the announcer.

"Scyther, Double Team!" Joshua roared.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Amy hastened.

The two remaining Scyther copies split into two more, as Arcanine tensed before releasing a massive wave of fire which the four Scyther copies managed to evade just in time.

"Incredible!" boomed the announcer. "Arcanine's flames just aren't hot enough, folks!"

Maddened, Amy gripped the podium and tried to make sense of where Scyther was coming from next, but all four copies darted about the green of the stadium with such speed it was impossible to chart a pattern. Arcanine glanced about, growling angrily as his eyes went dizzy from the dancing Scyther.

"Converge on Arcanine, Scyther!" Joshua bellowed. "Double-Edge!"

All four Scyther copies glowed with bright light, surrounding Arcanine at all four points of a compass. Wings whizzing so that they hovered mid-air, the four Scyther headed straight for Arcanine, preparing a full body tackle.

Amy knew there was no way she could eliminate all four with Arcanine spinning in a circle with his Flamethrower. Nidorina hadn't been fast enough and besides, in this instance there were _four_ copies to take care of instead of the previous three. There had to be some way to eliminate them all at once -

"Arcanine!" Amy shouted in triumph. "Fire Spin!"

Joshua frowned, watching as his four Scyther copies dove for Arcanine. Arcanine waited until the last second, then opened his mouth and let loose a fiery inferno not at a copy in particular, but at the ground where the flaming vortex sucked in all four copies at once, three dissipating like ashes while the fourth and very real Scyther took immense damage.

"What?" Joshua roared in shock. "No way!"

Standing unharmed with the blazing tornado of heat, Arcanine watched as Scyther crashed to the ground as it began to disperse. Arcanine sprinted forth as Scyther struggled in agony.

"Arcanine, finish Scyther off! Take Down!" Amy yelled.

"Scyther, Substitute!" Joshua screamed.

Scyther was too weak to conjure a substitute, as Arcanine charged into Scyther and knocked him several paces further into the grass. Scyther gave a final cry and collapsed, while Arcanine suffered slight recoil.

"Trainer Amy's Arcanine has defeated Trainer Joshua's Scyther!" boomed the announcer. "A last minute recovery made in the heat of battle!"

Glad to be rid of Scyther, Amy congratulated Arcanine who barked in reply. Joshua returned the fainted Scyther to his Pokeball and selected his third Pokeball.

"This is where it gets tricky, folks!" boomed the announcer. "Who will Trainer Joshua send out to combat the fearsome Arcanine?"

Amy was worried. She knew it wasn't Primeape he would send out. Joshua had saved his best for last.

"Let's rock and roll!" Joshua threw his third and final Pokeball onto the battlefield. "Go, Nidoking!"

Nidoking roared and crashed onto the battlefield, to fresh applause and cheers. Hulking with strength, Nidoking readied its fists and waved its tail which made indents upon the grass. Joshua looked grim though inside he was confident.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Amy shouted.

"Nidoking, Rock Slide!" Joshua demanded.

Arcanine released a massive wave of fire towards Nidoking, as Nidoking charged its fist with a bright light and slammed it into the ground, creating no other effect than for the ground to shake. Nidoking was knocked back a step by the Fire Blast, damaged but not burned; while Arcanine glanced askance at the underground avalanche which headed his way, barely visible as rumblings under the dirt.

"Watch out!" Amy cried.

Suddenly, the ground burst before Arcanine's feet and boulders of all shapes and sizes barrelled into Arcanine, greatly damaging him as Arcanine yelped in pain.

"Arcanine!" Amy shrieked with terror.

As Arcanine leapt out of the pile of boulders to safe ground, Nidoking leapt high in the air.

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" Joshua yelled.

"No!" Amy cried. "Arcanine, Hyper Beam!"

Arcanine's mouth glowed with bright light as he directed a powerful surge of energy towards Nidoking. Nidoking crashed upon the ground, causing the stadium to rumble and shake as crevices shot through the earth at sporadic intervals, headed for Arcanine.

"Look out!" Amy and Joshua shouted in unison.

Nidoking took the full force of Arcanine's Hyper Beam, blasted off its feet and crashing atop its back in front of Joshua's podium. Meanwhile, Nidoking's Earthquake shot out and struck Arcanine, howling in pain. Nidoking wheezed while Arcanine suffered recharge recoil.

"On your feet, Nidoking!" Joshua shouted, maddened that Arcanine's Hyper Beam had made contact. His Pokemon was in serious turmoil.

"Arcanine, are you OK?" Amy demanded. Her Arcanine was whimpering in pain, palpitating with the toll Hyper Beam had taken on his system.

Nidoking got to his feet, roaring loudly to shake off the pain. Joshua smirked in triumph as he yelled,

"Nidoking, finish Arcanine! Hyper B - "

"Wait!" Amy shrieked, holding out her Pokeball. "I won't let Arcanine suffer further. Return."

Red light flashed out and the crowd applauded with merit for Amy's consideration towards her Pokemon's well being. Joshua was not fazed.

Amy's heart beat frantically as she selected her third and final Pokeball. She had been unable to use Marowak against either Golbat or Scyther because both of Joshua's Pokemon had been part Flying-types and consequently immune to Ground-type attacks.

"We all know which Pokemon you have remaining!" Joshua smirked. "Send him out!"

For once, Amy wished she had kept a Pokemon in reserve like Joshua had done with his Nidoking, to surprise the crowd and keep his strategy a secret from other Trainers. A Pokemon Trainer could carry six Pokemon at once, but she had made do with only three.

"Let's take out that Nidoking!" Amy shouted in a burst of optimism, throwing her Pokeball into the battlefield. "Go, Marowak!"

Marowak walked forward to cheers and applause, spinning his bone club in the air and catching it one-handed, his dexterity expert. Nidoking raged, stomping his large feet.

"This is it, Amy!" Joshua remained grim. "The final showdown!"

"I know," Amy replied. "Let's make it count."

Nodding, Joshua turned to his beast of a Nidoking while Amy gave the thumbs-up to Marowak. Both Trainers glanced ahead.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Amy shouted.

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" Joshua yelled.

Nidoking leapt into the air as Marowak arched his arm back and tossed his bone club towards Nidoking. Nidoking crashed upon the ground, causing the stadium to shake once more as Marowak's thrown bone club bashed Nidoking in the face, causing severe injury that almost made Nidoking buckle.

"We're almost there, Marowak! Double Team!" Amy cried.

"Focus, Nidoking!" Joshua gritted his teeth. "Don't lose your cool!"

Nidoking's Earthquake snaked underneath the layers of grass and dirt atop which the stadium was held. Marowak split into three identical copies, all leaping for safety as crevices formed in the ground, toppling one copy into nothingness and striking out at another copy which dissipated into thin air.

Meanwhile, Marowak's thrown bone club returned for its second hit but Nidoking dodged it just in time. Marowak leapt high into the air, catching his bone club simultaneously as he crashed upon the ground, with nowhere near the impact that Nidoking had caused but still causing unseen tremors throughout the ground.

"Earthquake!" Amy confirmed fiercely.

Ashen, Joshua shouted, "Nidoking, Hyper Beam!"

Nidoking's mouth glowed with bright light, releasing a powerful surge of energy straight for Marowak. Marowak's Earthquake snaked towards Nidoking, ripping crevices in the stadium green which struck out at Nidoking, causing particularly great harm to the Poison/Ground-type Pokemon.

Amy cried, "Marowak, Double Team!"

The Hyper Beam collided with Marowak and caused a large crater in the battlefield where it had hit. Meanwhile, Nidoking tottered on his feet and crashed to the ground, insensible. Marowak had split into three copies just in time, but the blast had damaged all three and Marowak lay upon the battlefield.

"Marowak!" Amy called down to her Pokemon. "Are you OK?"

Grim, Joshua glanced down to his Nidoking who refused to move. His temper began to build until he glanced over at Amy, knowing who had won.

"Return, Nidoking."

With cries of shock and dismay, the crowd watched as Joshua held out his Pokeball and returned his fainted Nidoking inside. Joshua felt a sense of pride that Nidoking had managed to weather the effects of Arcanine's Fire Blast and Hyper Beam, as well as Marowak's Bone Club and Earthquake. No matter what, Nidoking had - as much as he hated to admit the failing - _tried his best_.

"Well, folks! We have a result!" boomed the announcer, all smiles. "Trainer Joshua has recalled his Nidoking from the field! Trainer Amy wins the match!"

Blinking back tears, Amy was sure she should feel more victorious, but she felt strangely empty as she watched Joshua wave to her in a brief fashion and head for the connecting passage which would take him to his apartment suite. Cameras zoomed around Amy, so intrusive she felt like yelling in her sombre interlude but she managed to paste on a smile for the cameras before rushing down to console Marowak, who lay barely breathing.

The announcer boomed his congratulations and informed the crowd and televised audience to tune in tomorrow at noon for the ultimate showdown held here at Indigo Plateau. Meanwhile, Amy returned Marowak to his Pokeball and strode across the field, offering a smile for the cameras and a departing wave for the cheering fans as she reached the air-conditioned cool of the connecting passageway.

Amy felt truly alone since reaching the finals of the Indigo League. She had lost Natalie, Daniel and Joshua in battles that had sent them packing home, so that she was all by herself to face the coming match tomorrow. There could be no consultation or strategy with their help. Alongside all of Kanto, they would be watching and waiting for her face to appear on live TV, in a contest of wills between her and the Champion.


	80. Challenger vs Champion, Lance

**CHAPTER EIGHTY**

Amy's heart beat frantically as she remained hidden in the connecting passageway, cool and dark unlike the spectre of sunlight and noise echoing from the stadium's stands outside. She steadied herself against the wall, taking a deep breath and checking her belt which carried three Pokeballs.

Outside, she could hear the boom of the announcer's microphone,

"Welcome to the Indigo League, folks! For those of you just joining us, we are brought here today to culminate the weeks of preliminaries and finals into the championship battle which will decide who Kanto's next Champion will be!"

The stands cheered and Amy went pale, waiting for her cue to walk out. She was dizzy and saw bright lights popping in front of her eyes. Nervously, she composed herself and readied to walk out with all the grace she could muster.

"She's beaten Lorelei in her entrance examination, fought through the tournament bracket and defeated her brother on live TV to reach this moment! She's bold, she's fierce, she's Amy from Celadon City!"

Glancing up at the crowd, Amy walked out amid deafening cheers and applause as the hardcore fans chanted her name, waving flags with Arcanine, Nidorina or Marowak upon them. She acknowledged the crowd though she felt faint and ascended the podium, placing her three Pokeballs in the holder as she glanced to the empty podium opposite.

"He's risen to stardom as the only Trainer in Kanto to have captured and train the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon! With immense battle prowess, he fought to keep his title of Kanto's greatest during the last tournament! Give a big round of applause for your Champion, Lance!"

Amy winced as the fanfare swept to a deafening roar. Lance strode atop his podium opposite, spiky hair and cape blowing in the breeze. He was courteous to the crowd but turned to Amy and offered a nod, which she politely returned.

"Folks!" cried the announcer. "Trainer Amy vs. Champion Lance! The winner of this battle will take the title of Kanto's Champion here at Indigo Plateau!"

Amy took deep breaths as she rearranged the Pokeballs in her holder. Opposite, Lance was calm though not disinterested. His focus was such that he had become used to the crowds and did not get nervous. Amy wished she had the same self-control, but despite several Pokemon battles in the public eye she could not deny this was the ultimate, most important Pokemon battle she would ever face.

Lance, the Dragon-type Trainer. Amy had read up on him; what verifiable material existed to provide a basis upon which to battle his Pokemon. She bet Daniel knew more than she did, but she kept to her own methods of research now that she was on her own. She remembered the three Pokemon Lance had used during the last tournament.

Her biggest obstacle was that she had no clue what Dragon-types were weak to. There had been none glimpsed in the wild upon which Trainers had tried to experiment this theory, or none that had been heard of. Gyarados was Water/Flying, Aerodactyl was Rock/Flying, and Dragonite was Dragon/Flying. She had some hints there. Since Dragonite was a part Flying-type, she knew to some extent how to handle her strategy.

"Let's begin the match!" roared the announcer, eyes bulging with excitement for the name he was making for himself reporting live on this action.

Lance selected his first Pokeball of three, depressing the button on his microphone,

"Good luck, Amy. May the best Trainer win."

Amy was quick to reach out for her microphone,

"Thank you, Lance. Good luck to you, too."

Nodding, Lance threw his Pokeball into the field, where it erupted with a bright light.

"Go, Gyarados!"

Gyarados formed a serpentine bulk, with large teeth and a long tail which whacked the grass in irritation. Gyarados was monstrous, scaring the younger ones and causing almost deafening cheers from those fans who adored Lance. Amy wondered how Lance had managed to tame such an irascible Pokemon.

"Go!" Amy threw her first Pokeball of three onto the field. "Marowak!"

Marowak stepped onto the field, raising his bone club high. If he had expected applause, it was somewhat stilted; though plenty of people in the crowd preferred the underdog Amy to Lance's ruling might, they showed concern that Amy was using her Ground-type against Lance's Water/Flying-type Pokemon.

"Marowak, I believe in you!" Amy called. "Let's take out this Gyarados!"

Amy was no fool. She knew that her Marowak's Ground-type moves were ineffective against all three of Lance's part Flying-type Pokemon. One, she needed to use all her Pokemon in a final frontier upon the inestimable might of Lance, no matter how disadvantaged; two, her Marowak did not solely attack using Ground-type moves.

Lance looked calm, but focused. He kept his determined expression as he shouted,

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

Marowak sprinted forth without a further word from Amy, bone club raised as a symbol.

"Marowak!" Amy called. "Double Team!"

Gyarados inhaled deeply and released a surge of powerful water towards Marowak, as Marowak split into three copies, all spreading wide amongst the battlefield as they sprinted towards Gyarados. Gyarados directed his Hydro Pump in a sweeping motion which dissipated the copy on the left and the one in the centre -

"Marowak!" Amy cheered along with the crowd, as the real Marowak remained, close enough to attack Gyarados. "Skull Bash!"

Marowak lowered his head and charged into Gyarados' underbelly, causing the serpentine Pokemon to wriggle in pain. Marowak landed cleanly on the grass, just as Gyarados's tail lashed out and knocked Marowak across the field, where he landed in the centre with some pain.

Gyarados shot Marowak a baleful look, rearing its fangs. Lance looked on, his expression unchanged.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" Lance commanded.

"Marowak, Double Team!"

Gyarados released a glowing sphere of energy from its mouth just as Marowak split into three copies, spreading wide to avoid the hit. The glowing sphere of energy collided with the copy in the middle, which turned out to be the real Marowak who was blown backwards by the force, more stunned than harmed.

"Lance's Gyarados' is incredible, folks!" the announcer boomed, speaking for all of them what was foremost in their minds.

"Marowak, Dig!" Amy cried in haste.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Lance commanded.

Marowak scrambled to his feet as Gyarados took in a deep breath, releasing a powerful surge of water towards Marowak. Marowak burrowed underground just as the torrential jet blasted the stadium green, sinking into the earth but not with enough quantity for Marowak to be in danger of drowning underneath.

"Marowak, Double Team!" Amy cried, but her words went unanswered. Lance was unperturbed, cape waving in the breeze.

All of a sudden Marowak burst from the earth, flanked by two identical copies as they surrounded Gyarados on all sides, who was surprised to have company so close.

"Gyarados, Bite!"

Gyarados leapt for one copy with its fangs bared, dissipating it into thin air as Gyarados lashed out with its tail at another, eliminating it from existence. The real Marowak survived and ran up the length of Gyarados' serpentine bulk, head lowered -

"Skull Bash!" Amy shrieked.

Marowak dived for the back of Gyarados' head, but Gyarados moved at the last second and Marowak charged into the ground, falling flat in the dirt to jeers and laughs from the crowd. Irked, Gyarados slammed its tail down upon Marowak to drive the point home.

"Marowak, return!" Amy's face flamed, humiliated. Red light flashed out to return Marowak inside. "I'm proud of you!"

Though a few voices still chanted Amy's name, it was clear who the majority supported. Amy selected her second Pokeball, throwing it into the battlefield as Lance watched without judgement.

"Let's go, Arcanine!"

Those in the crowd who had questioned Amy's decision to use Marowak were now shaking their heads at Arcanine's appearance. Compared to Lance, they found it easier to shun Amy despite the prowess she had performed regardless of type advantages and disadvantages.

_Screw them,_ Amy thought. _I'm the one who's come this far._

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Lance commanded.

"Arcanine, Agility!" Amy shouted.

Gyarados released another powerful surge of water from his mouth as Arcanine disappeared into thin air. Gyarados swept the surge of water so that it drenched more than half of the battlefield, but Arcanine was too fast and evaded the attack, sprinting for Gyarados' exposed underbelly -

"Arcanine, Take Down!"

Arcanine charged into Gyarados' stomach, who shrieked in pain as Arcanine landed on all fours, suffering recoil. Gyarados lashed out with its tail but Arcanine evaded the sweeping motion, climbed Gyarados and bit furiously into its neck.

"Nice job!" Amy cheered, as the crowd collectively gasped.

Gyarados thrashed in great pain as Arcanine landed onto the battlefield, breathing heavily. Lance held out his Pokeball, frowning.

"Gyarados, return!"

Red light flashed out as the crowd clapped appreciatively for Gyarados' effort, while others picked up the thread and began to chant Amy's name again. Now that Gyarados was down, Amy entered the next step of her strategy.

"Arcanine, you return, too!"

She held out her Pokeball, red light flashing to return Arcanine inside. Lance was unruffled as he selected his second Pokeball, remaining cool.

"Aerodactyl, go!"

Aerodactyl swooped into the air with a roaring caw, as the crowds went wild to see this prehistoric Pokemon take flight. Aerodactyl had sharp teeth and flew fast, with a strong hide. Amy selected her next Pokeball, tossing it into the battlefield.

"Go, Nidorina! I'm counting on you!"

Nidorina appeared in a flash of red light, glancing up at Aerodactyl who circled the stadium. Aerodactyl noticed Amy's newest Pokemon upon the battlefield, eyeing her like prey.

"Aerodactyl, Supersonic!" Lance shouted.

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!" Amy cried.

Aerodactyl released a supersonic wave directed at Nidorina, while Nidorina fired a frigid beam straight into Aerodactyl's path. Nidorina was blasted by the supersonic wave and suffered confusion, while Aerodactyl was knocked off course by the icy beam, taking great damage and shivering slightly.

"Nidorina!" Amy retrieved the Full Heal that stood ready on her podium.

But Nidorina was confused, not sure which way to turn. Meanwhile, Aerodactyl swooped low upon Nidorina.

"Aerodactyl, Take Down!" Lance ordered.

"Nidorina, Toxic!" Amy shouted.

Nidorina snapped out of confusion just in time, but her poisonous projectile missed as Aerodactyl charged into Nidorina, knocking her flat on her back and dealing hefty damage. Aerodactyl suffered minor recoil.

"Nidorina!" Amy shrieked.

Cackling eerily, Aerodactyl returned to the skies as Nidorina got to her feet, injured by the tackle. Aerodactyl flapped its wings and glared down at Nidorina.

"Nidorina!" Amy yelled. "Ice Beam!"

"Aerodactyl, Bite!" Lance commanded.

Aerodactyl swooped low, headed for Nidorina as Nidorina directed an icy blast towards Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl evaded the beam, but swooped too soon as Nidorina managed to score a follow up hit which caused Aerodactyl to caw in pain and crash to the ground, frozen solid.

"I don't believe it, folks!" cried the announcer, interrupting the stunned silence. "Trainer Amy's Nidorina has managed to take out Aerodactyl!"

Nidorina's mouth glowed with a blue light as she began to use Ice Beam to finish Aerodactyl off, but Lance held out his Pokeball and returned Aerodactyl safely inside with a flash of red light.

"T-this is something, folks!" the announcer boomed. "Lance is down to his last Pokemon! Who will he choose?"

It was almost ridiculous of the announcer to make mention of it. The stands went crazy, wild in their riot to see the remaining Pokemon Lance held dear. Amy watched as Lance picked up his third and final Pokeball, not at all looking impatient or angry. He was determined.

"I choose Dragonite!"

With a flash of red light to accompany the roaring of stands on all sides, Dragonite appeared on the battlefield. A large dragon Pokemon with wings upon its back and a tail, Dragonite spoke briefly in Pokemon language to Nidorina and steeled its fists.

Amy felt faint. Lance had never lost a battle with his Dragonite before. Lance looked completely in control as he surveyed Amy's Nidorina.

"Dragonite! Thunder!" Lance commanded.

Amy remembered that Dragonite was a part Flying-type and screamed,

"Nidorina, Ice Beam!"

Dragonite crackled with electricity and fired a powerful bolt of thunder towards Nidorina, as Nidorina directed her icy beam towards Dragonite. The crowd held their breath as Nidorina was blasted back from the bolt of thunder, suffering paralysis and falling unconscious; while Dragonite moaned in pain at the frigid blast, shivering and clutching its chest where it had been hurt. It had done more damage than Amy had expected.

"Nidorina, return!" Amy cried, holding out her Pokeball so that red light shot out and returned Nidorina safely inside. Wasting no time, she selected her remaining Pokeball and tossed it into the battlefield. "Arcanine, let's fight!"

Dragonite stared down at Arcanine angrily, pumped for battle. Lance was relieved to have removed Nidorina from the battlefield, but to the cameras he remained determined. Arcanine's only injury was that he had suffered recoil performing Take Down upon Gyarados, while Dragonite was injured from the Ice Beam attack.

The announcer wanted to add something climactic, but even he was too swept up in the anticipation to shake out of his reverie.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!" Lance commanded.

"Arcanine, Hyper Beam!" Amy screamed.

Dragonite released a glowing sphere of energy and blasted it towards Arcanine, while Arcanine's mouth shone with bright light and he directed the powerful surge of energy towards Dragonite.

The crowd went silent. All viewers watching TV at home were transfixed. The citizens of Kanto crossed their fingers and hoped for a victory.

As Dragonite's Dragon Rage collided with Arcanine's Hyper Beam, the stadium was lit up in a sudden white light which no vision could hope to permeate.

"Arcanine!" Amy cringed, shielding her face with her arm. Lance made no move nor comment.

The bright light dispersed. Everyone's retinas began to focus, except for the elderly in the stands who rather thought Pokemon battles were a danger to their fading eyesight. Amy blinked rapidly, noticing the lined crater that had formed in the centre of the stadium. Arcanine and Dragonite lay on either side, crumpled.

"I can't tell who, folks!" cried the announcer, pent-up in his frustration. "Are they still standing?"

Greater clarity came to everyone's vision as their senses adjusted to the usual level of illumination. Amy watched in horror and Lance frowned.

Slowly, one of them began to move. It was Arcanine, struggling to combat recharge recoil. Dragonite had fainted, subject to both Nidorina's Ice Beam and Arcanine's Hyper Beam which had taken their toll.

"T-this can't be!" cried the announcer, receiving a sharp invective over his earpiece rebuking him for displaying bias. "Um, ah - I mean, wow! This is completely unexpected, folks!"

The silence continued to permeate the stadium, not a word or a whisper besides the static of the microphone as the announcer held it limply at his side, uncomprehending. He wasn't prepared to fill in the blanks. He had nothing further to say.

Arcanine let out a howl, his insides struggling to accommodate the pain that Hyper Beam had done to his system. Still in shock, Amy rushed down from the podium, all eyes following her. The silence was so vast it was as if the stadium was empty, or filled with flesh statues.

"It's OK, Arcanine," Amy hurried over to him, gently patting his fur. She glanced over to Dragonite, unable to believe that the dragon Pokemon had fallen for real. "You're safe now. Nothing can harm you."

Sharp staccato static blared in the announcer's earpiece as he was reminded of the terms of his pay contract and role. Nodding in humiliation, the announcer turned to the silent crowd at large, pasted on a smile and revised the script that had been prepared with Lance in mind.

"We have a winner! Amy from Celadon City has defeated Champion Lance!"

Glancing up, Amy could barely believe the words as they were announced to the stands surrounding her and the people of Kanto in their homes. Incrementally, one clap became several and within a matter of seconds the stands had erupted with shouts of approval, chanting her name and cheering her on.

"AMY! AMY! AMY!"

Dizzy, Amy shielded her eyes against the sunlight as she glanced towards the crater in the centre of the stadium green that had been the conclusion of the match; to Dragonite who became red light and absorbed into the safety of Lance's Pokeball; to Lance, who towered over her atop his podium with the Pokeball containing his fainted Dragonite.

"I won," Amy muttered, still not shaking out of her reverie. Panic, sadness, joy and fear. She blinked in surprise when tears dripped down her cheeks and realised she was crying, so frozen in mid motion that she didn't know how to act or what to say. "Arcanine?"

Arcanine was in such pain he could barely move. Amy knelt on the grass in front of the watching millions, running her hand across his fur. He closed his eyes briefly, panting though he was warmed by her embrace.

"You were spectacular, Arcanine; out of this world."

As she returned Arcanine into his Pokeball, Amy heard footsteps approaching and prepared to fend off the announcer, stating her Pokemon's health was more important than interviews -

But Lance stood before her, taller and more handsome in person than on TV. He extended his hand and numbly, she shook it. His embrace was strong but his face was professional.

"You are an excellent Trainer to have defeated me in battle," Lance continued, nodding his approval as he sensed Amy's hesitation. "Your Arcanine is a fearsome match for my Dragonite. I hope we battle again another day."

"Another day?" Amy found the idea so ludicrous that such a renowned Pokemon Trainer would want to spar with her. "But you're the Champion!"

"Ah, but you're the Champion now, Amy," Lance smiled, radiating such confidence even Amy felt self-conscious. "Congratulations."

He strode past her, so unceasing in his determination. Amy was struck by a sudden longing, brought on more by curiosity than any physical attraction. She wondered how he managed to be so humble and unassuming in defeat. What would Lance do now?

_Wait,_ Amy asked herself with sudden clarity. _What should I do?_


	81. Hall of Fame

**CHAPTER EIGHTY ONE**

Amy opened her eyes. She had made it. She was finally on top.

Getting out of bed, she pushed the covers aside and stretched as she glanced out at the morning vista through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the apartment suite. After her victory, she had packed her suitcase and moved to the highest tier of the stadium - the penthouse level where Lance once resided. It was minimalist and sparse, but furnished with all the latest gadgetry; food processor and dishwasher, washing machine and dryer, rain shower and jacuzzi bath tub.

Lance had apparently not spent much time here, preferring accommodation abroad as he trained his powerful Pokemon for the tournament in which he lost to Amy. Amy could barely believe it herself. She - a self-centred, sheltered girl from Celadon City - had left her family and life behind to pursue a wild adventure around Kanto with her Pokemon, during which she met several new friends, challenged Gym Leaders and rose to the top of the Indigo League.

After the showdown with Lance, Amy had retired to her apartment suite after healing her Pokemon only to be told that her new quarters were much better suited for her position. Numbly, she had followed the entrance examination attendant who had been so cursory when she was one among a number; yet was sycophantic to be the one to introduce the new Champion to her private quarters. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, she had smiled.

Amy's ears bled at the bleating of hangers-on. She would never forget how people treated her when she had nothing and marked the change now that all of Kanto knew her name. She was more suspicious now than she used to be, but it was a wise choice. Plenty would try to take advantage of her new fame, of which she had nothing to gain by doing so. She had tried her hardest on this journey and her achievements were proof of her potential. She did not yet feel she was done, though.

Amy glanced around the sparkling-new, spread out apartment which paid homage atop Indigo Plateau with three bedrooms, two en suite bathrooms and a guest, well-equipped kitchen and designer-decorated lounge, among other amenities. It could scarcely be called a home, more a temporary residence for when the tournament was in session.

Amy did not want to stay here, isolated and cut off from the rest of the world in a luxury penthouse suite. She realised how famous people must feel sometimes, when they are unable to blend in with 'normal people' and society without triggering a "look who it is!" response from the community.

Now that the morning had arrived at last, Amy poured milk into her bowl of cereal and watched as the apartment became flooded with light, illuminating the scar on her Arcanine, the spikes of her Nidorina and the spilled Pokefood Marowak was surreptitiously trying to eat before his Trainer noticed. Her attendance was mandatory at an awards ceremony to be held live, during which Lance would formally hand over the mantle of Champion before departing with his dragons. Amy nervously stirred the spoon in her cereal and wondered what her mother would think now that she had become a free woman.

* * *

" - and here to induct Amy into the Hall of Fame is Kanto's former Champion, Lance!"

Roars and cheers shook the stadium as Amy stood upon the podium beside the announcer, heart thudding as Lance strode towards her with a smile. She thought back to when she had stood on this very podium, one among sixty-four battling to reach the top, alongside Natalie and Daniel.

"Congratulations," Lance shook her hand warmly, smiling for the cameras. Amy managed a smile she did not feel, then Lance's touch left her.

Upon the large screen where once the tournament bracket had been displayed for the audience, now there was a picture of Amy - the one that had been taken when she first registered for her Trainer Card upon reaching Indigo League - alongside images of her Arcanine, Nidorina and Marowak. Her name would forever be stored within the records of the Hall of Fame history. Amy, Champion of Kanto.

"Lance, would you like to say any words as departing Champion?" the announcer hastened to catch Lance before he stepped off screen. Notoriously private, Lance surprised the announcer with a smile.

"I do have some small items of mention, actually."

Lance accepted the microphone from the announcer, receiving appreciative laughs and applause from the crowd in the stadium. He stood centre stage, more for effect than to boost his own self-image. Amy stood back, glad to dispel the attention off of her for once. She was transfixed by Lance's gravitas and manner. His cape waved in the breeze as he stared with fierce determination upon the people of Kanto who loved him so.

"I congratulate Amy for her prowess not only in defeating me but in her trials to reach the Indigo League. Few Trainers make it so far as to challenge the Champion. Today, I relinquish my title, proud to present to you a worthy successor."

Amy blushed. She did not think that at all was true. Compared with Lance's Dragon-type might and mystery, she was just a girl from Celadon.

_Don't downplay your successes, _Amy harshly rebuked herself. _This is your moment to feel proud!_

" - grateful to all of Kanto who have helped maintain and participate in this tournament. The Indigo League would not have happened without your effort and support."

Polite applause rang out as Amy snapped back to reality, forcing herself to focus.

"However, I regret to inform you that Indigo Plateau will not be hosting Kanto's next tournament," Lance paused for effect, hearing cries and confusion in the crowd that stopped as he continued. "Instead, we will be forming a partnership with the region of Johto, who as we speak are undergoing negotiations to hold their Johto League at Kanto's very own Indigo Plateau!"

There was a stunned silence, more from lack of knowledge than dissent. Johto was west of Kanto, a sprawling mass of cities and towns and forests that Amy had only briefly learned about at her private prep school. She did not know the inner workings of government or fully understand why Johto needed to come here, to her native Kanto to hold their tournament, but her inquiries were shared by the people of Kanto as Lance continued.

"As Kanto will be playing host to the Johto League here at Indigo Plateau, I am excited to share several additional developments with you,"

"Firstly, there will be a Magnet Train built to connect Goldenrod City in Johto with Saffron City in our Kanto."

"Secondly, Johto's flagship vessel - the S.S. Aqua - will leave the port of Olivine City in Johto and arrive in Vermilion City. Reservations may be made at any local Pokemon Centre, subject to availability."

"Thirdly, just like our Kanto, Johto has eight certified Gym Leaders who hand out Badges to Pokemon Trainers who challenge and defeat them. All eight Badges will grant a Pokemon Trainer the right to enter Victory Road and register with the Johto League, held here at Indigo Plateau."

"Finally, the region of Johto is known as the home for a number of new Pokemon species which have yet to adapt to the Kanto wild. Johto's scientists and explorers have been a great help in cross-referencing data between Johto and Kanto in an ongoing pursuit to follow up these investigations."

Wild, ear-deafening cheers and applause met Lance's ears at the conclusion of his speech. Amy was bowled over, not just by the charisma Lance exuded but by the shocking, new information he had revealed.

_Magnet Train? S.S Aqua? More Gym Leaders? Another tournament? New Pokemon?_

"I will hand the microphone over to Amy," Lance smiled as he met her eyes. "Your Champion!"

Roars of approval and shouting followed his words. Amy watched him turn to leave, but she couldn't help calling out, "Lance!"

Her words were picked up on the microphone and broadcast to the entire stadium. Hesitant, she hadn't meant to call him out in public. Lance hesitated, unsure as he remained on her periphery of the steps. Desperately, Amy tried to revise her statement so that it would be appropriate for national TV. Everyone was watching, after all - she didn't want to stutter or misspeak.

"Will you be entering the Johto League, Lance?" Amy asked tentatively, realising that she sounded like a reporter and was asking the question that was on everyone's minds. "I-I don't mean to pry."

Amy was the only one close enough to see the searching gaze Lance gave her, as though he regretted that she had asked the question. Numbly, she began to back off but he turned to the stadium as Amy leapt to helpfully provide the microphone so that his words were amplified,

"Stay tuned over live coverage of the Johto League to find out!" Lance embellished, promoting the Indigo League brand further as the crowds went wild once more, cheering.

Lance shot Amy a swift nod before departing the podium, as Amy stood speechless with the microphone in her hand. She was aware of the buzzing in her ears that was all of Kanto cheering and the movement out of the corner of her eye as the announcer, who relieved her of the microphone to her relief so that he could take up the thread of his announcement, not wanting a spare moment to escape the public eye.

Amy accepted the congratulations of Kanto and stayed strong as she faced the cameras and cheering stands. She was used to maintaining the customer-service friendly smile that had been the cornerstone of her upbringing, although she did not have to work a part-time job in retail to undergo the harsh treatment by customers in order to learn how it was done. Hers was continual, repetitive "don't frown, Amy" hour after hour of interminable family dinners.

* * *

As the day grew to a close, Amy returned to the penthouse quarters atop Indigo Plateau and closed the door behind her, kicking off her heels and rubbing her aching feet. She released her three Pokemon from their Pokeballs, fed them an extra serving of Pokefood since she had been too busy with the day-long celebration fanfare that had consumed her time and entered the bathroom, tiled sparkling white and ran a bath, lighting vanilla scented candles around the edges.

Grateful that her public appearances were done, Amy had one thing to thank about her family and that was how to remain stoic and cool in front of other people, even beyond one's psychological breaking point. Amy knew the actions off by heart, but had learned by now how to monitor the signals and be more self-aware of the dangers that being emotionally closed off would do to her if she let it run rampant.

The phone rang from somewhere within the reaches of the apartment suite, and Amy stood up from where she had collapsed on the living room couch in a fit of exhaustion. If that slimy announcer wanted another interview, he could forget it. Reaching for the phone, she answered in her most frosty tone,

"Good evening, Amy speaking."

"Amy. It's Lance," came the familiar tone. "Am I calling at an inconvenient time?"

"Not at all," Amy replied, startled and twisting the phone cord around her finger. "Listen, I want to apologise about today's - "

"There's no need to apologise, Amy," Lance's voice was cool and even, sounding surreal on the phone. "I've thought long and hard about it, and I've come to the decision it's best to tell you before the news network reports on it live."

"What is it?"

"It's about the Johto League, Amy," Lance hesitated for a fraction of a second. "I'm the Champion."

Her world seemed to sink beneath her. No wonder Lance was so calm handing over his title! He already had one from Johto - timed perfectly to coincide with her becoming Champion.

"I didn't want to make a public statement on the day of your ceremony and overshadow the proceedings," Lance continued, voice still calm.

"No - no, I understand," Amy swallowed, her throat dry. Her anger began to recede now that Lance had admitted the precarious situation with which he had to manoeuvre. "But Lance - how long have you been Johto's Champion for? And how come it's not public knowledge?"

"In order for Johto to host a tournament, they enlisted the services of four prominent Pokemon Trainers to serve as their Elite Four to whittle down the competition," Lance took a deep breath. "Having witnessed the success with which Kanto's Indigo League has managed to attract Pokemon Trainers, Johto wanted the same."

Amy held tightly onto the phone, silent on her end but for her Pokemon munching Pokefood and the bath tub filling with water.

"You see, Johto's economy can reap massive gains if Pokemon Trainers come to visit with the hopes of battling their Gym Leaders and returning to Kanto's Indigo League. The costs involved with constructing the Magnet Train rail line are shared between the regions but Johto would benefit if Pokemon Trainers attended in their thousands just as they have done every time I have continued to remain Champion here in Kanto."

"So, the Johto League offered the position to me before entering into negotiations with Indigo Plateau to host their tournament in Kanto. At the time, I had just defeated Gary Oak with my Dragonite. Unlike Johto, Kanto has limited knowledge of Dragon-type Pokemon which only added to the 'mystique' for which draws Trainers to traverse Kanto in the hopes of challenging me."

"Behind closed doors, I challenged and defeated Johto's eight Gym Leaders and their newly instated Elite Four to earn my role. When the Johto League is held, I will be standing where you are now."

Amy jumped in fright as Marowak's bone club tapped against the kitchen tiles near where she stood, waiting for more Pokefood.

"I think I understand," Amy willed her composure. "The Johto League wanted you because you're so well known in Kanto, and since their tournament will be held at Indigo Plateau, you'll be staying here -

"It is important to note, Amy," Lance interrupted. "You are still Kanto's Champion. Indigo League may be playing host to a new tournament, a widespread media campaign in which my name will hold prominence above yours, but make no mistake - you are the only Trainer to have defeated me, publicly."

Amy smiled a little at this concession. She liked Lance, most of all for how private he was and how he seemed to hold up under pressure. It was precisely how she had wanted to appear all her life; indeed, she had given that impression while stuck in her stuck-up, vain phase; but Lance radiated such calmness that unlike hers which had been forced upon her, his was borne of experience and entirely genuine.

"I never wanted the fame," Amy whispered into the phone. "I can understand why you prefer to stay out of the limelight. I don't mind slipping into obscurity."

Amused, Lance replied, "I should hope to see you when I return to Indigo League, Amy."

Spirits soaring, Amy replied with a breathless, "Y-you do? Why?"

"I will look forward to battling you again," Lance smiled down the phone. "Of all people, Amy, I cannot imagine you doing nothing with your time. I expect to see you at the Johto League - Champion vs. Champion."

"Of course," Amy replied, rather mechanically to hide her hurt feelings which had been brought on by obsessive daydreaming and of the awe that came from speaking to the Dragon-type Trainer. "I have never visited Johto before, but you gave many compelling reasons up on that stage, not the least of which was that there are new Pokemon to catch and Gyms to challenge. I will see you there."

"Goodnight, Amy."

She hung up the phone before she could say something stupid, ran into the bathroom and turned off the tap just before the water overfilled. Fragrant bubbles floated on the surface of the piping hot water. It was just what she needed.


	82. Pallet Town - Daniel

**CHAPTER EIGHTY TWO**

"Don't stay up too late," Mary warned, from where she stood at the foot of the staircase.

"I won't," Daniel replied dully. He glanced at his mother. "I promise!"

Once his mother had ascended the staircase, Daniel resumed the video he had recorded. The TV screen showed what was the live feed at the time of the championship match of the Indigo League, between Amy and the Champion, Lance. Amy looked drawn and nervous, while Lance showed utter calm.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!" Lance shouted on the TV, as his Dragonite flew forth.

"Arcanine, Hyper Beam!" Amy cried, while Arcanine opened his mouth to a dazzling display of light.

Daniel's stomach grew leaden as he watched with the silence which had preceded the announcer's declaration that Amy of Celadon City had defeated the Dragon-type Trainer, Lance.

Morosely, Daniel reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He was surrounded in darkness but for the slivers of moonlight which peeked through the slit of curtains drawn across the windows. Shivering, he stood and realised Meowth had been napping on the floor beside his feet.

"Come on, Meowth," Daniel hefted him into his arms, carrying him up to his bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

Daniel nudged his bedroom door open with his foot, regretting the bang against the wall that had come from kicking it with too much force. Praying his sister Beth wouldn't raise an almighty hue and cry, he closed the door behind him with much more care and turned to see Meowth getting comfortable at the edge of his bed. Weepinbell was sleeping in the garden outside, while Arbok and Seel were in their Pokeballs on his belt.

Since losing to Joshua and returning home, he had felt like he had no direction whatsoever. He sat on the bed and stared out the window, where he had yet to pull the curtains closed. He could see the silhouettes of Pidgeotto flying across the full moon that rose high in the sky, hear the branches wave in the wind and glimpse out towards the outer reaches of Pallet, where he had first begun his journey.

He had been more than surprised to lose to Joshua. He had been gob smacked to watch Amy triumph in the battle against Lance.

Not that he hadn't been rooting for her to win, of course. But when Lance ascended the podium and threw his first Pokeball into the battlefield, all Daniel could think about was that he had missed his chance. Amy had battled and conquered, becoming Champion of Kanto.

He had not wanted to watch the awards ceremony where Amy was inducted into the Hall of Fame. He didn't know where his feelings lay with her. He felt a pit of guilt when he remembered their argument in his apartment suite at Indigo Plateau. Daniel admired Amy as a strong Pokemon Trainer and a good friend.

_Is she still my friend?_ Daniel pondered. _Does she hate me?_

Natalie had spent almost of all her time at home, with her mother. Whenever Daniel plucked up the courage to visit her house, he heard yelling and shouts and wisely decided to veer off course. Daniel's mother had told him that Natalie had filled out job applications to work part-time in the Poke Mart, to fill in for the Chansey in Viridan and Pewter's Pokemon Centers and as a custodian at the Pewter Museum of Science. His mother had told him that it was likely Natalie wouldn't be accepted, as Mary barely got enough hours as it was at the Poke Mart and split shifts with Joshua's mother, who lived a few doors down in Pallet. Staff turnover wasn't as common in small towns as it was in bigger cities.

From what the rumour mill told him, Natalie was trying to sell the family home in Viridian and move to Cerulean City. Daniel had prize money remaining from his travels over Kanto, but the costs involved would be well over what Daniel could hope to provide.

Lacking in enthusiasm, Daniel curled up on the bed and felt a great pit of emptiness open up further in his chest. If and when he got the motivation, he would aim for another round at the Kanto Gyms. One day. Maybe.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel opened his eyes and glanced around his functional, tidy bedroom. Since he had left home, his mother had been in to see that it received a good cleaning while he was out of the house. His Pokemon books and manuals were arranged on a shelf above his bed, instead of in disarray or disordered piles upon the desk or floor. His sheets had been changed and his bed made the way only mothers can make beds. His Meowth Pokedoll rested atop his pillow as though he was resting. Daniel was filled with warmth when he noticed these small affectations upon returning home.

But now that he had been home for a week, Daniel had realised how his experiences had changed his perspective for the better. Before, his hopes were no higher than reaching the top of his class at Pokemon Trainer's School in Viridian City. Now, he had challenged the eight Gym Leaders of Kanto and became a semi finalist in the Indigo League. It had opened his eyes to how truly small and insignificant life in Pallet was. There was more to life than moping about and crying.

He changed into a clean white T-shirt and denim shorts, waking Meowth and carrying him downstairs to feed him some Pokefood. As he reached downstairs he realised with some awkwardness that he was intruding upon a private conversation. His mother was consoling a woman who was crying into her handkerchief.

"Daniel, you remember Mrs. A," Mary sipped her mug of hot cocoa, setting it on the coffee table. "Joshua's mother."

"Um, hi," Daniel pretend not to notice that the woman was crying, or that she barely glanced up when he was announced. Hoping he wouldn't have to make small talk, and glad that in the realm of adulthood he had no experience which might be relied upon, he continued, "Is breakfast ready?"

Sternly, Mary replied, "Go and wake your sister. You'll have to make do with toast."

Daniel turned to the staircase, wondering why Joshua's mother was here. Surely she could cry in the privacy of her own home.

"Wait!" Mrs. A blubbered, standing from the sofa all of a sudden. Daniel hesitated on the first step. "I need to ask you something!"

Daniel glanced at his mother, who nodded. Slowly, he asked, "Um, OK?"

"It's my son," Mrs. A wept. "He came home a few days ago after the tournament - "

Pained, Daniel glanced away. His loss to Joshua was sour most of all.

"Daniel, listen!" Mary urged. Daniel snapped to attention.

"He's always in a bad mood when he loses a battle, but this time it was different," Mrs. A continued, blowing her nose with a tissue proffered by Mary. "Thank you. I confronted him and told Joshua that since he didn't win, perhaps it was time to settle down and stop all this travelling. I mean, it's dangerous to travel alone!"

Daniel thought of how much more safe he had been while travelling with Natalie. He nodded to Mrs. A, wondering why she was defending her actions during what sounded like a routine argument between adolescent-teen and mother-knows-best.

"Of course, he hated that," Mrs. A replied bitterly. "He stomped about as youngsters do, telling me that he wasn't going to stop looking for the strongest Pokemon he could find. He stormed out shortly after and I haven't heard from him since!"

Mrs. A burst into tears. Mary consoled her by patting her on the shoulder, handing her the box of tissues.

"I was wondering if you could find him for me," Mrs. A blubbered. "I'm so worried about him. If he gets hurt - "

"Joshua defeated me in the semi finals," Daniel replied, more harshly than he had meant it. "If I can handle myself, he can, too. What makes you think he's in trouble?"

"He mentioned going to a cave where powerful Pokemon are known to reside. I don't know the name, but it's somewhere in Cerulean - "

"I don't know of any cave in - wait a second! You don't mean _the_ Cerulean Cave?"

Mrs. A sniffed. "I'm not sure. How many caves are there in Cerulean City?"

"Well, the Cerulean Cave is off-limits to the public, even Pokemon Trainers," Daniel remembered what he had learned from Kanto geography. "It's an incredibly dangerous place where only the Elite Four go to train."

"If that's true, then Joshua must've gone there! Oh, I wish he had listened to me! He's put me in terrible worry!"

"There, there," Mary consoled Mrs. A. "Surely there must be another way. I mean, if it's too dangerous for Joshua - "

"Hold on a moment!" Daniel went red. "Are you saying I'm not a strong enough Pokemon Trainer?"

"Lower your voice," Mary rebuked. "Of course I think you're a strong Pokemon Trainer - "

"But what about my son?" Mrs. A cried.

Mary felt like a boat being tugged in two different directions. She sighed heavily.

"As I understand it, this Cerulean Cave is dangerous to Pokemon Trainers. If Joshua is in trouble, my Daniel will be as well if he goes, too!"

Blubbering, Mrs. A turned to Daniel with an idea. "Take your girlfriend along with you! She's a Pokemon Trainer, isn't she? I saw you two live on TV!"

"A-amy?" Daniel hesitated for a fraction of a second. "She's n - "

"No, that wasn't her name," Mrs. A frowned, peering at him closely as she strained to think. "Natalie! Natalie's her name! Who's this Amy? Why'd you break up with Natalie?"

"Daniel isn't dating Natalie or Amy," Mary hastened, casting a worried glance to her son who had turned redder still. "But Natalie can't come along to help - "

"Why not?" Daniel snapped, rather liking the idea. Besides the addition of another Trainer's Pokemon to aid in the search, he wanted an excuse to travel with Natalie again.

Mary gave him a stern look at his rude behaviour before continuing. "She has her hands full putting her mother's affairs in order. You have no idea what kind of financial trouble that family is in, Daniel. I don't deny the cause is worthy, but Natalie simply has too much on her hands right now."

"Well, how about Amy?" Mrs. A was grasping at straws. "She just became Champion, for heaven's sake - "

"I'm not in contact with Amy at the moment," Daniel refused to meet his mother's eye. "We sort of had a falling out. Besides, I don't know where she is to get in touch with her."

"Oh," Mrs. A seemed defeated, her shoulders slumped in loss. "Perhaps I should leave it to the authorities - "

"No," Daniel interrupted, suddenly full of vigour now that he had a reason to leave the confines of Pallet Town and collect his Pokemon for another trip. "I'll do it, alone."

"What?" Mary was shocked.

"You will?" Mrs. A was overjoyed. "Oh, thank you, dear boy! Thank you - "

Daniel squirmed out of Mrs. A's clumsy embrace, glancing towards his mother who replied with a hesitant shrug.

"You know my feelings on the subject, Daniel," Mary replied sternly. "I would much prefer you go with someone - "

"I can do this by myself!" Daniel fumed.

"You've only ever travelled with Natalie," Mary pointed out lightly, before realising her son was getting angrier. "But if you're certain your Pokemon are up to the task, and you have all the equipment you need, and you make sure you are _very careful_, then you have my permission."

Daniel ran over to hug his mother, who replied in kind with shaky hands. Mary had been worried enough to hear what kind of 'adventures' Daniel had managed to find himself in alongside Natalie and Amy. But she couldn't deny that while her concern for her son was paramount, she could understand Mrs. A's concern for her son, Joshua.

"Go," Mary replied, kissing Daniel on the cheek before he could protest. "I'll tell your sister where you've gone. And be careful - "

"Wait a second," Daniel paused, turning to Mrs. A. "If Joshua's already left for Cerulean Cave, then I won't catch up in time! The quickest way is through Mt. Moon near Pewter City - "

"I've already thought of that," Mrs. A stood. "There might be a way you can get there before him."

Daniel and Mary watched as Mrs. A retrieved a Pokeball from her pocket.

"I've had her for a long while, and she's very old, but she can still fly," Mrs. A handed the Pokeball to Daniel. "Please return her safely. My Pidgeotto can take you to Cerulean City in time."

"Are you sure?" Daniel felt awkward, imagining riding atop the brittle bones of an aged Pidgeotto. "She won't - cop out halfway or anything - "

"No, no, she's quite strong, but you'll have to be patient with her," Mrs. A advised. "She's not used to long flights so you'll have to allow her a break once you reach Cerulean City. Please hurry!"

Daniel nodded, turning to Meowth who was waiting for food in his Pokeball. "No time, Meowth! We're on another adventure!"

Yawning, Meowth complied nonetheless, glad to see his Trainer with ambition. The cat Pokemon followed Daniel as he exited the house, running out into the garden and almost crashing into Weepinbell, who was sniffing the newly planted sunflowers.

"Weepinbell, we're heading to Cerulean City!" Daniel grinned, holding out his Pokeball. Weepinbell clapped its leaf arms excitedly and spun in the air, dissolving into red light as it returned inside the Pokeball.

"Meowth, I have to return you inside your Pokeball, too," Daniel advised. "I don't know that this Pidgeotto can hold us both."

As Meowth complied, Daniel now had all four of his Pokemon in their Pokeballs attached to his belt. He retrieved the fifth Pokeball which Mrs. A had lent him, pointing it into the air.

"Um, go, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto flew forth in a burst of red light, flapping her wings and soaring into the sky. She was somewhat surprised to see Daniel holding her Pokeball and perched atop the roof of Mary's home.

"Pidgeotto!" Daniel shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Joshua's mum let me borrow you! Can you help me save Joshua?"

Hooting blearily, Pidgeotto flew at once to the ground. She didn't look aged or tattered, but there was a definite lack of spryness where younger bird Pokemon were full of vitality. Awkwardly, Daniel held onto Pidgeotto as best he could and yelped in surprise as Pidgeotto flapped its wings, rising high into the air.

"Ah!" Daniel cried, glancing down and noticing his mother and Mrs. A standing outside the house, concerned and waving to him in goodbye.

The houses of Pallet became specks and the trees like planted broccoli as Pidgeotto swooped lower to reveal them into sharp relief and then higher again, so that he could see Viridian in the distance.

"Pidgeotto!" Daniel called, as the wind cut his face and blinked as his eyes teared up. "We're headed for Cerulean City to save Joshua!"


	83. Pallet Town - Amy

**CHAPTER EIGHTY THREE**

Amy exited the Pokemon League Reception building, heading east along the route which would take her towards Viridian City. After receiving the call from Lance, she had packed her backpack and departed Indigo Plateau, travelling through the harsh terrain of Victory Road to come out exhausted and weary on the other, safer side.

"Whew," Amy brushed the dirt from her khaki pants, patting Arcanine's fur. "We made it."

It came as no surprise to her that Victory Road was arduous and physically demanding, but her Pokemon were well trained enough to fight off the likes of wild Onix, Machop and Graveler. In retrospect, Amy realised how worried she had felt when she first approached Victory Road, but now while it wasn't exactly a cakewalk, it was more manageable in large part due to her boosted confidence and stronger Pokemon.

Amy relaxed as she walked along the route, tall trees waving in the breeze while Rattata scampered across her path and Mankey hid in the bushes, watching her from afar. With Arcanine by her side, Amy felt well protected. Nidorina and Marowak she had returned to their Pokeballs for a rest after the exertions of Victory Road.

Viridian City came into sight. Amy's burdens lifted as she recognised the familiar houses and shops, chattering townsfolk who nodded to each other in the street and observed the coming and goings-on of passers by. She entered the Pokemon Center, healed her three Pokemon and emerged, pausing for a moment as she glanced towards the street where Natalie's house was. Making up her mind, Amy took a deep breath and began walking in that direction, loyal Arcanine by her side.

The house was by no means in disrepair, but it was small dwelling which barely fit two people. The garden was overgrown with tall grass and shrub, what was once a white fence had turned mottled grey and a line of black highlighter where rowdy kids had drawn on the few pickets remaining in the line up, and the façade of the house had paint peeling off the outer windowsills.

It probably looked quite pretty once upon a time, as Amy concluded from the neighbouring houses which had managed to keep their small houses tidy as though in stony opposition to the eyesore between them. She walked up the gravel path which led to the doorstep, ringing the door bell. There was no chime and so she knocked on the door instead.

Amy stood back a step as the door was wrenched open, and she came face-to-face with Natalie's mother. Tall, thin and wiry, Mrs. C had a gaunt look about her with greasy ringlets of dyed-blonde hair, leopard-print clothing and sallow skin from age. Suspiciously, Mrs. C eyed Amy.

In almost imperceptible English, she spat "Whaddaya want, huh?"

Amy forced herself to remain calm and collected. "I'm looking for Natalie - "

"Mum!" Natalie's voice shouted over the din of a romantic soap opera and the scent of incense candles. "She's one of my friends!"

Grumbling to herself, Mrs. C made herself scarce as Natalie appeared in the door frame, sweat upon her freckled face and red hair tied up with a bandanna. She was holding a damp cloth and scrub brush in her hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Amy said, somewhat stilted. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Natalie shook her head and deposited the cleaning materials on a side table, ushering her onto the front patio where a pair of rickety cane chairs flanked a cracked glass coffee table.

"I was just cleaning the kitchen," Natalie said, removing her bandanna so that her red hair fell in locks past her shoulders. Her white tank top was drenched with sweat. They took a seat each and glanced at each other, Amy nervous while Natalie was too harried to notice.

"It's good to see you," Natalie smiled, reaching over to squeeze Amy's hand briefly. "I would hug you but I'm all gross. Congratulations on winning the tournament!"

Somehow, Natalie's words made more sense to Amy than any of the crowds or interviewers or Victory Road Trainers had done. Amy was validated hearing these words of acceptance from a true friend.

"Thanks. It's been a roller coaster ride, for sure," Amy took a deep breath. "But I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't be silly!" Natalie exclaimed, but she was distracted, not at all like her usual, optimist self. Amy noticed the change in her, how the spark had gone out of her eyes. Natalie's creative spirit had been quashed by the labours of domestic routine and adult responsibility. "You've had it in you all along."

Watching Natalie, Amy felt deeply grateful than words could hope to express. She would not have had the strength to pull through had she not encountered Natalie in Vermilion City. There was a great deal Amy had learned from her, about empathy and kindness. Amy didn't believe in karma, but she understood the nature of selflessness.

"Natalie, I'd like to help you if there's anything - "

"I'm fine," Natalie smiled, not unkindly. "Really, Amy. I'm doing just fine on my own - "

"You see, that's what I used to think," Amy interrupted. "Then I met you and Daniel and learned something about how to return a favour. Since winning the tournament, I have been alone with nobody but sycophants for company. I was helping nobody, not even myself staying up in that penthouse suite, ruminating on my victory and achievements."

"I'd like to return the favour for you, Natalie. You're very special to me and I'd like to help," Amy retrieved her battered suede purse and extracted a chequebook from within. Natalie watched in stunned silence as Amy filled in the particulars of date and recipient. "Now how much money do you need to help you get back on track?"

"I - Amy, I can't," Natalie stuttered, going red and pushing the chequebook away. "I can't! That's your prize money!"

"I have plenty left accumulated during my travels over Kanto, most of which was won in battles with the Trainers I met in Victory Road," Amy replied sharply. "I don't need money so long as I have my Pokemon."

"But Amy! You can't just loan me money," Natalie insisted. "I have no job yet, no way of paying it back to you - "

"You won't be getting a job and you won't be paying me back," Amy replied firmly. "It's a gift, no strings attached. I'd prefer to deposit the funds in your name rather than your mother's, and I know the names of several real estate agents and financial advisers in Celadon who can put you on the right track."

Natalie's eyes were brimming with tears as she shakily took several deep breaths to calm her spirit.

"You're the kindest person I know, Natalie. I don't want to see you unduly burdened so early in life. Please, let me help."

Relenting, Natalie turned to Amy and nodded. She rose from her seat to hug Amy, sweat-soaked shirt and all.

"Oh!" Amy tried to conceal the icky feeling on her skin, patting Natalie's back awkwardly. The two broke apart and Natalie resumed her seat, trying heavily to contain her emotions.

"Now, how much will the house sell for at best bet?" Amy asked. Natalie named a figure.

"And how much does the average house in Cerulean cost?" Natalie named an estimate.

Amy scribbled a sum on the cheque addressed to Natalie which was just shy of all her tournament winnings. She handed it to Natalie with a renewed sense of self, as Natalie wept openly upon seeing the amount.

"This is too much," Natalie whispered, having never held so much money in her life.

"You may not need that much, given housing estimates," Amy replied. "But you deserve whatever is left over. You're the glue that binds us all together, Natalie."

* * *

Amy left Viridian City after a tearful goodbye with Natalie, heading south along the route which would take her towards Pallet Town. The trees whistled in the wind and the sun shone above in the cloudy sky, as Rattata hid in the tall grass and Pidgey watched from atop the branches, peerless. Amy felt deeply content from her decision, not looking back on it at all. As far as she was concerned, she had saved Natalie from a life of drudgery and domestic routine.

Not that everyone else was so fortunate, of course. Amy had not forgotten the Celadon Youth Refuge Centre, which had provided her with a place to stay when she was at her lowest. With the help of a computer, she found their business address and mailed an anonymous donation in the form of a cheque.

In addition, she wanted to compensate her mother for the inconvenience caused when, during her first visit to Viridian City, she had been unable to pay the bill at the inn at which she had stayed. The sum was trifling to a woman of means such as her mother, but Amy felt all the better as she signed her name with a flourish.

Her tournament winnings had been whittled down to a mere few thousand, which combined with the prize money she had accumulated before reaching the Indigo Plateau amounted to just under ten thousand dollars. She had enough money to keep her stable, sane and satiated with food and accommodation.

The small dwellings and well-kept paths of Pallet Town came into sight. Amy breathed in the fresh sea air from the ocean to the south of Pallet, glad to be back. She walked along the path and down a street where compact houses with handkerchief gardens were kept. The overwhelming smell of flowers met her senses. Amy was reminded of the Celadon Gym, where she had battled Erika amidst nature in its prime.

Amy noticed movement in a clump of grass beside the path and a Vulpix stood in their way, crimson fur luxuriant though tarred slightly with dirt. From afar, Amy and Arcanine watched as Beth ran down from her house and into the lane, furious expression at Vulpix changing to one of excitement upon noticing Amy.

"Amy!" Beth ran towards her, scooping up Vulpix in her arms who wriggled out with ease. Panting, Beth blew her fringe out of her face and beamed up at Amy.

Beth had short brown hair, wore a striped pink t-shirt with elastic shorts and sandals. She was sunny and bright to Amy, whom she considered her role model, but stubborn and antagonistic when she had to comply with her mother's directives or stand in her brother's shadow as a Pokemon Trainer. Beth was in awe of Amy, who had been fashionable and beautiful when first they met, but still admired her now as more down-to-earth, confident and casual chic.

"Hi, Beth," Amy liked the younger girl, who was full of playful energy that she herself had never been able to exude as a youngster. Raised by stern and disapproving parents, Amy could see how Beth's doting mother and eager brother had contributed to a relatively stable environment in which Beth was free to pursue her fancies. "Is your mother or Daniel home?"

Beth's face fell slightly. "Don't you want to talk to me?"

"Of course I do," Amy smiled indulgently, preferring the open-book honesty of children to the two-faced malice she was used to seeing in her brother. "I just thought I'd make sure I'm not intruding, that's all. Are you well?"

Eagerly, Beth nodded. "My Vulpix is doing great! Aren't you Vulpix?"

Vulpix and Arcanine were circling each other, sizing the other up. Vulpix would playfully bat her paws at Arcanine, who winced and was not at all bothered by Vulpix's attempts to bond.

"What's that on Arcanine's nose?" Beth asked, rushing over to Arcanine. He stiffened as Beth ran her fingers over the scar on his face, but sensed her underlying intent and determined she was of little threat. "Did he get hurt?"

Amy swallowed and nodded. "My brother's Charizard dealt that to him during the semi finals battle."

"Liam?" Beth asked for verification. Amy nodded. "I saw him on the TV. I don't like him."

"He's a hard person to like," Amy smiled faintly, hearing footsteps from inside the house.

Mary emerged from the doorway, smiling. "Good afternoon, Amy."

"Hi, Mrs. S," Amy smiled in reply. "I was just chatting to Beth - "

"Yeah, Mum, she was chatting to _me_," Beth replied, superior yet sour.

Indulgently, Amy smiled. "I was just coming by to say hello. Is Daniel home by any chance?"

"I'm afraid he's not," Mary raised an eyebrow. "He mentioned that the two of you had sort of a disagreement?"

Amy's face grew hot. This was why she kept things private. "Oh, he did, did he?"

"He wouldn't disclose the details," Mary assured Amy of her son's discretion. "But it is rather unfortunate when he's met a nice girl like yourself."

"Well," Amy hesitated. "I came down here to visit him - and you and Beth too, of course - with the intention of settling things between us. But I'm afraid I've come at an inconvenient time - "

"Not at all! He'll - well, I'm not sure when he'll be back," Mary became worried all of a sudden. "You see, he's helping my neighbour track down her son. He's made up his mind to capture strong Pokemon in a dangerous cave, and with the assistance of a Pidgeotto, he may just get there in time to prevent Joshua doing something stupid - "

"Joshua?" Amy replied in disbelief. "Joshua A?"

"Yes!" Mary replied, as Beth watched with awe. "The very one!"

Beth chimed in, "You fought him during the tournament, didn't you, Amy?"

Nodding to Beth, Amy turned back to Mary. "This cave - it wouldn't be the Seafoam Islands, would it? Or Rock Tunnel or Victory Road?"

"No, none of those," Mary mused. "It was a cave in Cerulean as I remember. Apparently it's off-limits to people and Trainers alike."

"A cave in Cerulean," Amy repeated. "I haven't heard of one. I thought Cerulean was a small city with a cape to the north. I didn't know it had a cave."

Mary hesitated. "At first, Daniel wanted to take Natalie along, but I advised him against it, what with the troubles she's facing at the moment - "

_Not any longer_, Amy thought to herself.

" - and your name came up in the discussion, but then Daniel mentioned the two of you had fallen out and that was the end of the discussion. He decided to go alone and Mrs. A kindly lent him her Pidgeotto to take him there post haste."

"From what you're describing, this cave sounds more dangerous than most," Amy concluded. "Perhaps even more difficult than Victory Road. I don't know that I'd be of much help - I'm not a hiker - but I'll travel to Cerulean as well and make sure that Daniel and Joshua are all right."

"Are you sure?" Mary hastened, glad to have extra reinforcements but worried for Amy's safety.

"Definitely," Amy nodded. "They're my friends, too."

"But Amy, you don't have a Flying Pokemon!" Beth wailed. "You only have Arcanine and Nidoqueen - "

"Nidorina," Amy corrected helpfully.

" - right, and Nidorina and Marowak! How will you get there?"

Amy turned to Mary. "I suppose your neighbour doesn't have a spare Pidgeotto lying around, does she?"

"I'm afraid not," Mary shook her head. "I'd advise capturing one in the wild, but there simply isn't the time to train one to take human riders - "

Suddenly, Arcanine stepped between Amy and Mary, lowering onto his haunches. Beth glanced between Amy and Arcanine.

"I think he wants you to ride him!" Beth exclaimed in delight. "Oh, how lucky!"

Amy glanced to Arcanine, whose fur gentled in the breeze. He exchanged glances with her, giving a indicative bark.

"Are you sure?" Amy hesitated, as Arcanine nodded.

Hesitantly, she climbed atop him, resisting the urge to sit side saddle and straddled him with her legs to either side of his body. Arcanine rose off his haunches onto his feet and she could feel how weightless she must be to her Arcanine who was so strong. She ran a hand down his fur and gripped his neck tight, sparing a glance for Mary and Beth and Vulpix.

"Wish me luck!" Amy declared, half in sarcasm and half in fear, as they smiled and waved.

With a shrill scream of panic, Amy gripped on tight as Arcanine took flight, not with wings but upon the breeze, gaining speed so quickly she thought she might be passing through the vortex of time. Trees and grass and buildings became a blur and all she could think of as she held tightly onto Arcanine was,

_Don't be sick. Oh, heavens, please don't let me be sick._


	84. Cerulean Cave

**CHAPTER EIGHTY FOUR**

Daniel held tightly onto the Pidgeotto as it banked and flew towards Cerulean City in the distance. Heavy rain had begun to fall and pelted them ceaselessly, blurring their vision.

"Arghhhh!"

Daniel held tightly as the Pidgeotto swooped closer to the ground and made a haphazard landing outside the Pokemon Center. Daniel was thrown off and landed face-first in a puddle of mud, as the Pidgeotto hooted blearily. Daniel scrambled to his feet, rubbing the grazes on his knees where he wore shorts and approached the injured Pidgeotto.

"Are you OK?" Daniel made to move the Pidgeotto, then remembered he had its Pokeball attached to his belt. Glancing up, he saw a Chansey emerge from the Pokemon Center, holding a striped umbrella above its head to keep dry. "Chansey! I'm coming in to deliver an injured Pokemon!"

Nodding, the Chansey rushed inside to alert the nurse. Daniel thanked the Pidgeotto for the flight, still feeling a bit weary and dazed as he held out the Pokeball and returned Pidgeotto safely inside with a flash of red light.

"Ugh," Daniel rubbed his forehead, vision bright with light as he rose to his feet and the ground seemed to shake. "I'm OK, I'm OK."

He entered the Pokemon Center, reaching the counter which was thankfully devoid of a queue. Nearby, a gentleman who sat on a bench glanced up from his newspaper while a janitor mopped muddy footprints off the black-and-white tiled floor.

"I have a Pidgeotto here," Daniel passed over the Pokeball which contained Joshua's mother's Pokemon. "And please heal my other four Pokemon, too."

Five Pokeballs were loaded onto the tray, which Chansey and took and ran through the machine. Barely a minute passed before Chansey removed the tray and handed the Pokeballs back to Daniel.

"Thanks," Daniel said gratefully to the nurse. "Do you know of Cerulean Cave?"

"Cerulean Cave?" the nurse frowned, turning to Chansey. "Of course we know it. But we don't get many Trainers who ask."

The elderly gentleman in the corner stood up, newspaper folded in half, forgotten. "Young man, did you say Cerulean Cave?"

Nodding, Daniel eagerly turned to the gentleman who wore a brown corduroy suit and brogues. "Yes. Somebody I know has gone in there against all better judgement to catch the Pokemon in there - "

"Mmm, that's a bad idea," replied the gentleman, who held the weight of the world's wisdom with his serious look. As an adolescent, Daniel responded with the typical youthful arrogance.

"I'm going in there to save him," Daniel replied. "Do you know where it is?"

Hesitating, the gentlemen replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Are you sure you're prepared, young man?"

Daniel began to fume, ironically at the impertinence of the disrespect being done to his name despite in the presence of someone older than him.

"I recently competed in the Indigo League," Daniel began, as though that solved all matters. "I'm more than competent to - "

"I know who you are, young man," the gentleman bristled. "Cerulean Cave is off-limits for a reason. It contains Pokemon more powerful than thought to be found in - "

"Yes, yes, I know! I know all that! But my friend is putting himself in danger and I have to save him!"

The elderly gentleman appraised him with a careful eye, taking time to consider while Daniel began to grow impatient.

"Young man, I was pleased to watch you battle in the tournament, however you did only reach the semi finals," the gentlemen barrelled on before Daniel could interrupt, red-faced. "Nevertheless, if your plight is as serious as you say, then I will offer what assistance I can. To reach Cerulean Cave, you must swim down the river that is found at the top point of Nugget Bridge. I haven't been there personally, but that is the general area where the cave entrance has been formed."

"Thank you, sir," Daniel added, grateful though he wished the man had hurried up a bit faster. He turned to the nurse. "Thank you!"

"You'll need some form of illumination in there. Take this torch!" the nurse cried, as Chansey abandoned her station to deliver the equipment. "Be careful out there!"

Daniel was drenched in pouring rain as he exited the Pokemon Centre. Glancing up, he saw dark clouds rising in the sky and the clash of thunder and lightning. Shivering in the cold, Daniel hurried through the city where the Nugget Bridge beckoned, abandoned by the usual row of Trainers who challenged contenders to win the prize of a Nugget. Daniel fondly remembered when he had taken the challenge, but brought his thoughts back to the more pressing reality at hand.

As he ran across the Nugget Bridge, Daniel considered using Pidgeotto to scout or possibly help him fly towards the cave, but he didn't want to risk it even though she had been properly healed. He was responsible for the Pidgeotto's fragile health while it was in his care.

Daniel reached the apex of the Nugget Bridge, glancing around for a river as the elderly gentleman in the Pokemon Centre had described. The path to the right lead to the cape, while the path to the left beckoned beyond a copse of trees and he quickened his pace as he heard raindrops pelting running water. The river was narrow and treacherous, not for a novice swimmer let alone in this torrid weather.

"Go, Seel!" Daniel threw one of the Pokeballs upon his belt into the water.

Bursting open with bright red light, the Pokeball soared back into his outstretched hand while Seel broke the water's surface, easily manoeuvring the current and meeting Daniel at a shallow ridge of the brook so that he could climb atop Seel, holding tightly onto his neck.

"Let's go!" Daniel cried, as Seel leapt into the water with an almighty crash.

Daniel swallowed water and blinked rapidly to accustom himself to the rapids that surrounded them, strong currents which tossed them back and forth. Twice Daniel slipped off Seel but Seel had dived in to rescue his Trainer, who tightened his grip further still as Seel fought against the waves, pounded from above with raindrops while thunder clashed above.

They continued in this way for some while, clearly upon the outskirts of Cerulean City as all they saw was insurmountable cave walls on either side, with no safe passage to rest upon. Daniel's heartbeat quickened as he saw the mouth of the cave opening, as Seel swam around a corner and onto a barely discernible patch of muddy and waterlogged land. Seel helped Daniel to climb onto the ridge, then Daniel helped Seel clamber on though he required less assistance.

"Thanks, Seel," Daniel gasped, shivering and cold, socks and shoes filled with water and backpack pelted with raindrops. Seel nodded happily.

Glancing up at the mouth of the cave, Daniel retrieved the waterproof torch that the Pokemon Centre nurse had been kind enough to provide. He switched it on, casting its illuminative glow upon the darkened depths. He was reminded briefly of the cave that was Victory Road, but this was another challenge entirely.

_Joshua's somewhere inside_, Daniel thought. _If he's got himself trapped in here, he has only himself to blame._

But Daniel could deny the adrenaline thrill was coursing through his system. He had conquered Kanto's Gym Leader circuit and made it into the top four of Indigo League. If Joshua had made it inside, then he could, too.

He released his other Pokemon from their Pokeballs, red light flashing so that they materialised just in the entrance of the cave, shielded from the pounding rain. Seel clapped happily beside Daniel who stood sodden in the rain outside, while Meowth cringed within the cave interior, Weepinbell did not mind the occasional specks of rain which filtered in and Arbok hissed lightly, sensing other Pokemon deep within the confines of the cave.

"Ready, guys?" Daniel blinked raindrops and wiped his face, entering the mouth of the cave. "Stick together. I don't know what we'll encounter in here."

Daniel sensed the immediate shelter overhead and from the cave walls around him that served to amplify sound and create a sense of claustrophobia. Behind him the pouring rain and river current were blocked out as a surreal silence took place in the cave. Daniel followed the passage and shone the torch upon the ground for illumination, hearing nothing other than their own footsteps. The passage was so narrow they had to walk behind one another.

The passage began to widen so that Daniel and his four Pokemon could more or less walk alongside one another, the cave walls damp and slimy whenever Daniel accidentally brushed up against one. The silence was so deafening that Daniel could hear every sound amplified; his own breathing, the slither of Arbok's tail, Meowth's footsteps. He heard the rushing of water and cast the torch light in front of him. So far the cave passage had been narrow with only one direction. As he walked forward, he stepped out into in an inhumanly large chamber.

From the rocky ridge on which he stood, he could see a labyrinth of water currents which flowed around other raised ridges, the edges of which were lapped at by the fast-moving current. His torch illuminated the water current which surrounded his ridge but could not penetrate the darkness deeper within the gargantuan chamber.

He cringed as he heard the unmistakeable flap and screech of Golbat, more feral than the high-pitched Zubat. Shifting shapes far off came into vivid illumination as Daniel shone the torch on them, spotting five headed straight for him in a wildly flapping, bloodthirsty pack.

"OK, guys!" Daniel shouted. "Meowth, Pay Day! Seel, Ice Beam! Arbok, Glare! Weepinbell, Stun Spore!"

Meowth's forehead coin glowed, blasting the pack of Golbat with a bright light. Seel directed an icy beam which seriously injured the Golbat and froze one solid, crashing into the water below. Arbok shot a fierce glare and paralysed one Golbat upon eye contact. Weepinbell released glittering powder into the air which paralysed the remaining, injured Golbat.

"Good work, guys," Daniel lowered his voice, as the darkness began to seep in around them. Cautiously, he walked to the water's edge as Seel inspected the current. "Ah!"

Seel was knocked backwards by a Seaking who used Horn Attack, flailing as it landed on the ridge and bounced back into the water on the other side. Daniel dragged Seel to safety as his other three Pokemon closed in to their Trainer, each watching the other's back as the fast-moving current around the ridge began to shift and splash, dark shapes landing upon the ridge which Daniel hastened to shine his torch upon, forehead dripping with sweat in fear.

A Kingler landed from the left, pincers scuttling; an Arbok slithered from the middle, near where they had tested the water; and a Slowbro clambered onto the ridge from the right. Daniel forced himself to remain strong and felt his Pokemon shrink in fear but contract with courage as he cried,

"Weepinbell, to the left! Mega Drain on Kingler!"

"Seel, to the middle! Take Down on the enemy Arbok!"

"Arbok and Meowth, to the right! Toxic and Slash on Slowbro!"

Weepinbell glowed green as Kingler leapt forward with a Crabhammer, dealing damage which Weepinbell recouped in full by draining Kingler of health and healing accordingly.

Seel leapt for enemy Arbok, but enemy Arbok evaded the tackle as Seel suffered recoil. Enemy Arbok delivered a harsh Bite to Seel, making him yelp in pain.

Arbok glared menacingly at Slowbro, but he closed his eyes and released a Psychic which blasted Arbok backwards in great pain, while Meowth avoided the Psychic blast and lashed out at Slowbro with sharp claws.

"No!" Daniel shouted in horror, attackers on all sides while his party of Pokemon defenders mightily held their own.

Weepinbell finished Kingler off with a Slam, sending the Water-type scuttling back into the currents, unconscious.

Seel shot a Bubblebeam towards enemy Arbok, as enemy Arbok used Glare upon Seel to paralyse him. Enemy Arbok was blasted backwards into the current from the force of Seel's powerful surge of bubbles, but leapt back onto the ridge as sleek as a slippery serpent.

Slowbro blasted Meowth backwards with another Psychic, which Arbok evaded by using Dig to hide underground.

Desperate, Daniel reached for his Full Heal and rushed to Seel. He shouted instructions,

"Arbok, use Dig on enemy Arbok!"

"Weepinbell, Mega Drain on Slowbro!"

"Meowth, Slash on Arbok!"

Arbok burrowed underneath and tackled enemy Arbok, causing it to flail mid-air as Meowth leapt up to deliver a Slash attack which finished it off. Weepinbell turned its attentions to Slowbro, glowing green as Slowbro dealt a third Psychic blast which hit Weepinbell and Arbok. Weepinbell suffered severe damage, recouping it almost in full as it drained Slowbro of health and recovered accordingly. Arbok had fallen unconscious upon the ridge.

Kingler was long gone and enemy Arbok lay unconscious, but the Slowbro wavered in its determination to fight on. Daniel had cured Seel of paralysis with his Full Heal, glancing with dismay to his unconscious Arbok.

"Take out that Slowbro!" Daniel shouted. "Meowth, Bite! Weepinbell, Slam!"

Slowbro directed a Water Gun jet which knocked Meowth backwards into Daniel, while Weepinbell pounced upon Slowbro to deal a damaging Slam which finished the Slowbro off. Moaning, Slowbro collapsed unconscious on the ridge.

Panting heavily, Daniel reached inside his backpack for a Revive. He administered it to Arbok and gave each Pokemon besides Weepinbell a Super Potion, as his Grass/Poison-type Pokemon had replenished plenty with the proceeds from Mega Drain.

"Good work, guys," Daniel patted each of them in turn. "That was close. Seel, do you think we can traverse this current?"

Seel turned to him and nodded. He spoke in indecipherable Pokemon language to the others, and they nodded, taking a step back from the water.

He retrieved three of his Pokeballs and with red light flashing to briefly illuminate the cave, they returned inside. "It's just you and me, huh, Seel?"

Nodding, Seel swam into the current and aided Daniel to hold on tightly. He was worried that he could only battle with Seel while travelling by water.

"I should've asked Natalie," Daniel said out loud, thinking of her three Water-types. But he cursed, reminding himself that it was he who had to perform the rescue, not Natalie. He was the one who had to accomplish this task. Assigning blame or making excuses made no point in this treacherous cave.

Daniel held on tightly to Seel's neck and Seel cast off from the water's edge, into the current and darkness beyond.


	85. The Unknown Pokemon

**CHAPTER EIGHTY FIVE**

Daniel held tightly onto Seel as they navigated the dangerous waterways of Cerulean Cave. Seel kept his gaze ahead to watch for wild Pokemon, while Daniel steadied his flashlight on the darkness ahead, seeing nothing beside the gloomy water and the raised platforms which surrounded them as they swam through forked intersections. If Daniel craned his neck he could just see over the rocky platforms, glimpsing the occasional boulder or stalagmite rising from the floor, but the darkness was too thick to make out if the shadows were wild Pokemon or not. Daniel had encountered his first few batches of wild Pokemon entry in Cerulean Cave, and he had no desire to do so again.

He was shivering cold in the water current, tugged about but Seel knew how to hold his own and keep them afloat. Daniel was glad that he had a Water Pokemon to guide him through the treacherous waterways. If he had swam himself, he would surely have drowned if he had not already fallen to the machinations of the wild Pokemon who inhabited this cave. They were stronger by far than the wild Pokemon who resided in Victory Road, in larger groups and utterly hostile to intruders.

Daniel was angry with Joshua, not only for the danger he had put himself in by coming here, but by putting his mother in worry. It was clear the creatures of this cave would take no prisoners, and he doubted that even Joshua could hold his own for long against the repetitive onslaught of these strong Pokemon.

Daniel heard cracking like a whip and turned his gaze to the platform they had just swam past. Breathing fast, he held on tightly to Seel with one arm as he used the other to point the flash light upon the rocky platform, glimpsing a Raichu who smirked with its arms folded, cheeks crackling with electricity and tail whipping against the platform like a whip. Heart thudding, Daniel remembered that water conducted electricity and they would serve no match for the denizens of the deep if they fell to an early grave in these waters. Hurriedly, he tapped Seel on the shoulder as he heard Raichu gather electrical charge.

"Seel!" he hissed. "We've got to get to high ground, now!"

The Raichu directed a bolt of thunder at the waterways just as Seel surged towards the platform adjacent to the one atop which the hostile Raichu stood. Daniel climbed aboard, reaching out for Seel's flipper to pull him aboard when electricity coarsed through him, so sudden that he felt his heart almost give out with the strength of the charge.

Daniel collapsed upon the rocky platform, unintentionally letting go of Seel who had been the conduit through which the electricity had traveled from the current and through the Water Pokemon to his Trainer. Seel was greatly injured, becoming paralysed as several Seaking burst from the surface, some of their kin unconscious or paralysed as well. They directed their anger towards Raichu, who stood fearless upon the platform above.

"Seel!" Daniel croaked, reaching for Seel's flipper but he had floated out into the current, no longer able to fight it and bobbing afloat like so many of the paralyzed wild Seaking. "No!"

Meanwhile, the wild Raichu leapt from his platform onto the one occupied by Daniel, stepping forward but hindered by the sharp horn of a Seaking who burst out of the water to tackle Raichu with a Horn Attack. Angered, the Raichu was surrounded on all fronts by wild Seaking who fought back against Raichu's electrical discharge upon the water which had so harmed their kin. Though the Seaking struck with force and accuracy, they were helpless once they landed on the platform, flailing and bouncing to return to the sea as Raichu's cheeks crackled with electricity.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Daniel reached for his belt of Pokeballs of which he had three remaining Pokemon he could call upon. Seel and the unconscious Seaking had been taken by the current, disappearing into the darkened depths where Daniel could no longer glimpse them. Daniel threw his three Pokeballs onto the rocky platform as Raichu released a Thunderbolt which devastated the attacking Seaking and left their flailing, unconscious bodies limp upon the platform.

"Weepinbell, save Seel!" Daniel cried, as red light flashed bright to illuminate the Seaking bodies and the harsh scowl of the Raichu who advanced. "Meowth and Arbok, defend me!"

Upon release of their Pokeballs, Meowth and Arbok sprang to attention in front of Daniel, who was crouched upon the rocky platform, heart beating fast and sweat pouring down his forehead, from the fear that had frozen him to the spot. Weepinbell bounced in the opposite direction, vines shooting out into the darkness to grab Seel, holding tight as the current reined Weepinbell inch-by-inch closer. Weepinbell cried out in abandon as Daniel leapt upon Weepinbell, one hand around the bell-shaped Pokemon's body and another on an errant stalagmite which jutted up from the ground.

Meanwhile, Raichu directed another bolt of Thunder towards Daniel but Meowth leapt to take the hit, badly damaged but not paralysed. Arbok used Glare on Raichu, paralysing him still as Meowth panted on the ground, while Daniel tried to pull Weepinbell back onto the platform as its vines wrapped around Seel were insistently pulled closer to the water's edge by the treacherous current.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried, unable to fathom what might happen to his Pokemon if they were trapped in this cave. He alone was responsible for them and under his leadership he was determined they would not perish. "Arbok, take that Raichu out!"

Arbok bared the scary pattern upon its chest to Raichu, who could do no more than watch with paralysed eyes as Arbok lashed out with its tail like a whip and knocked Raichu into the water channel, fair game for the remaining Seaking and Seadra who in mutual partnership conceded the matter of the intruding Trainer to converge upon the submerged Raichu.

Their wild Pokemon dilemma solved for now, Arbok leapt to fasten its long body around the stalagmite, motioning for Daniel to hold on which he did. Arbok's powerful body was equal to the strain of the current, as Daniel held with one hand onto Weepinbell and the other onto Arbok, who hissed as the elements played a lethal game of tug and war. Meowth recovered from the electricity albeit not without serious injuries, aiding in the help to pull Seel aboard.

With a sudden cracking sound, the stalagmite broke and everybody was tossed into the water, screaming and flailing as one as they were submerged into the fast-moving current, scrambling for something to hold and gripping tight onto one another. With one arm around Weepinbell, Daniel grabbed hold of Meowth's furry paw while Arbok's tail wrapped around Meowth's body not too tightly, twisting and flailing as they all were to stay afloat and not drown. Weepinbell's vines held strong as they swallowed water and gasped for air, reined in as the ground below them disappeared and they found themselves hurtling through space.

"Aaaaah!"

With a great splash, Daniel slammed into another body of water as his Pokemon did the same, all unable to hold on from the sudden shock of losing their momentum. Daniel's lungs screamed for oxygen as he tried to swim upwards, kicking out with his feet and surprised to find the body of water was shallower than he had expected. He kicked against the hard surface of the bottom, propelling himself upwards where he was no longer pulled to and fro by the current.

He gasped as he broke the water's surface, nearly suffocating as he tried to gulp down air, throat searing and so exhausted he could collapse right there. In the back of the mind he registered that the body of water into which he and his Pokemon had fallen was considerably safer now. Offshoots of water splattered them from above, where Daniel shone his torch which had been secured to his wrist by a strap up to the cavern ceiling, noticing a slim waterfall which fed the body of water and flowed off into deeper parts of the cavern through smaller cavities.

His vast relief to have escaped the current was eclipsed as he saw the flailing motions of his seaborne Pokemon trying to climb up onto the nearby rocky ridge. Daniel climbed upon the platform, which seemed to curve around the small cave which was largely just a body of water into which the fast moving current poured. There was no visible place for wild Pokemon to hide.

"Meowth! Weepinbell! Arbok! Seel!" Daniel cried, skidding upon the slimy cave floor and tripping over as he ran towards his Pokemon.

Meowth was licking his fur, disgusted at the sediment which had seeped in and traumatized by the underwater journey which had nearly cost him his life. Arbok had managed to gain a foothold upon the surface by wrapping its powerful body around a stalagmite which jutted up from the ground, chest heaving as it gasped for air. Weepinbell had reined Seel in close with its vines, detaching one of them around a nearby stalagmite to pull itself close to the water's edge.

Daniel pulled Weepinbell up along with the paralysed form of Seel, who had taken great damage from Raichu's electricity, able to breathe underwater during the scuffle but felt helpless as he was unable to fight against the fast-moving current. Now all his Pokemon came together in a group upon the narrow ridge which they had climbed upon. Daniel dispensed the last of his Super Potions, healed Seel with a Full Heal and realized with dismay that he was running low on supplies. He had no Potions left, one Full Heal remaining and his soaking Town Map, along with personal effects of the kind which included a spare change of clothes, all wet.

"Damn it," Daniel cursed, hating Joshua for having to bring him into this mess.

His Pokemon were exhausted and cautious beyond the usual extent, trapped in a cave which had no visible means of exit while he had performed poorly to direct his Pokemon to safety. He felt useless and remembered the warmth of his bed when he had been so devoid of direction and yet now, he had entered Cerulean Cave with a sense of purpose only to bring his Pokemon into further turmoil.

He shone his torch light around the cavern, noticing a slim passage that could lead them further throughout the cave. Summoning his courage which had long since petered out, Daniel turned glumly to his Pokemon. He wondered how Amy could seem so fierce in the face of danger and wished he had her resolve.

"Ready, guys?"

Daniel's Pokemon sensed their Trainer's wariness and increased their caution. Daniel tried to stay strong, as Seel took the lead and Arbok maintained the rear, while Meowth and Weepinbell flanked Daniel on either side. Daniel shone his flash light down the cavern so Seel could see, hearing the flapping of wings and tensed, ready to burst into the adjacent passage with an almighty shout.

"Pokemon, attack!" Daniel cried, torch light dancing upon the cavern they entered, surprised to find another torch light beaming back at his eyes.

His Pokemon refused to attack, even as Daniel glimpsed up to the cavern ceiling and saw a Golbat flapping there, devoid of hostility as it inspected Daniel's Arbok, who hissed lightly. Daniel turned in terror to see Joshua stomping forward, his face angry as he held Daniel by the scruff of his shirt, looking drawn and exhausted though his eyes gleamed fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joshua demanded, shoving Daniel away as Meowth drew his claws and Seel moved forward with his horn to combat this antagonistic figure.

Around the edges of the small cavern were Joshua's Pokemon, all in various states of exhaustion and injury though they tried valiantly not to show it. Golbat had apparently accepted Arbok, the two Poison-type Pokemon circling one another as though daring the other; Nidoking walked close to Joshua's side, hulking powerful arms and making sure nothing untoward happened to his Trainer; Scyther's wings were dormant as he walked without the aid of hover flight, inspecting the small niches in the cave which he had determined were devoid of wild Pokemon; while Primeape punched a fist into its open palm, mirroring its Trainer's anger though it did not mean to attack. It was simply there to provide a menacing threat if the going got tough.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Joshua repeated furiously.

Daniel looked at Joshua's fierce eyes, noticing upon further examination that Joshua himself was quite battered and bruised. He had grazes and cuts, his lip was bleeding and his backpack had a large rip in it, the fabric hanging limply from side to side. Daniel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself for he had been prepped to fight another legion of wild Pokemon.

"I came here to rescue you," Daniel replied plaintively, as Joshua scoffed. "Your mother told me - "

"My mother shouldn't have told you I was here," Joshua paced around his Pokemon, all fierce and able to handle themselves in a fight. By comparison, Daniel's Pokemon were loyal but did not have the ferocity that Joshua had instilled into them. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Joshua," Daniel began. "We've got to get out of here. This place is crazy dangerous - "

"Maybe for you!" Joshua cast a desultory glance upon Daniel's Pokemon, who though were healed close to full health by his remaining Super Potions, were considerably more visibly battered than any of Joshua's Pokemon. "You've made things complicated. Now I have to take you along, else my mum will bite my head off about leaving you here to die."

"That's sick, Joshua," Daniel grimaced. "I would think that - "

"Save it," Joshua hissed. "You being here ruins everything I'm trying to accomplish. Doubtless you've woken half the cave up to my presence here. If we're to have any chance of escaping it'll be under my orders, you understand?"

Daniel reddened and faced Joshua defiantly, whose default expression was one of stubborn, unrelenting pride.

"What?" Joshua demanded, taunting. "Meowth got your tongue?"

From somewhere, shifting shapes cast flickers on the torches Daniel and Joshua held, while their Pokemon began to stiffen and walk close to their Trainers protectively.

"You can save your talk for later, Joshua," Daniel felt a warm glow that he would be fighting alongside Joshua. They had a fighting chance. "We should - "

"You and your Pokemon can stay on the sidelines," Joshua instructed without a care in the world. "We'll handle this."

Daniel and his Pokemon remained fierce and stubborn, but Joshua ignored him, his four Pokemon as ready to battle as Daniel's Pokemon. Insistent to lead the charge, Joshua noticed the incoming wild Pokemon of all manner of shifting shadows and shapes coming into sharp illumination upon the glow of his torch and shouted,

"Get them, Pokemon!" Joshua commanded, not even bothering to issue orders. Daniel saw with surprise that Joshua's Pokemon didn't need them.

Nidoking crashed into a wild Raichu, tackling him against the wall as the horn atop his head spun like a drill and impaled the Raichu who was pinned against the cavern wall, sending him unconscious immediately.

Golbat glowed green to use Mega Drain on a wild Sandslash, draining it of energy and healing accordingly, then diving to finish the Sandslash off with a Leech Life attack, fangs wide open as it sunk its teeth in to drain the last of Sandslash's energy.

Primeape faced a wild Wigglytuff who had lost its otherwise pink and joyous manner living in the dark conditions that were rife in Cerulean Cave, belting out a Mega Punch which buckled the Wigglytuff before tackling it in a Submission which dealt sharp recoil to Primeape nowhere near the amount of damage which Wigglytuff suffered, falling unconscious in Primeape's arms.

Scyther split into three copies, confusing the Gloom who waddled forth and dealt a hefty slash to the Grass/Poison-type, knocking it over as Daniel's Seel shot out an Ice Beam to help things along, finishing off the Gloom to Scyther's surprise who hadn't expected the assistance.

The four wild Pokemon - Raichu, Sandslash, Wigglytuff and Gloom - fell to the strength of Joshua's Pokemon as they collapsed unconscious upon the cavern floor. Triumphantly they returned to Joshua's side, as Joshua smirked and glanced towards Daniel, who merely raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive," Daniel echoed, though his words only served to boost Joshua's ego. "I still could've helped, you know. It doesn't hurt to - "

"Why ask for your help when my Pokemon can get stronger by training on their own?" Joshua scoffed, leading the way with his party of Pokemon as Nidoking walked ahead of his Trainer and Primeape to the rear.

Daniel sighed and followed Joshua across the cavern, walking over the unconscious bodies of the wild Pokemon who had barely time to attack before falling to the might of Joshua's Pokemon. There was no doubt about it - Joshua may be a hard ass without a soft spot, but his Pokemon clearly reaped the rewards of tough love.

They emerged into a large chamber, not so big as the entrance chamber with its spread out platforms and interconnected water passages, but still large enough to merit Daniel and Joshua shining their flashlights around the immense ceiling from which stalactites formed and stabbed below like hardened spears. They passed by a pair of boulders large enough to obscure their passage but easily circumvented as they rounded the corner and came across a raised stone dais in the centre of the cavern, apart from the stalagmites and rocky foundations spread apart.

"What is that?" Daniel whispered, feeling an eerie aura enter his body and chill his core so that he could hear his own breathing.

There was a Pokemon upon the stone dais, sitting calmly cross legged with its eyes closed as though it was deep in meditation. Its back was turned to Daniel and Joshua so that they could only glimpse the powerful sitting posture with its shoulders relaxed, white body from behind and long purple tail which seemed to spread out from its body and coiled to one side. It looked very relaxed and didn't move a muscle, not even as Daniel and Joshua's torch lights shone upon it from behind.

Sensing danger, Daniel pulled Joshua back towards the boulders which were twice their height and perfect to hide behind. Joshua's Pokemon followed suit, hackles raised and snarling as Joshua turned to Daniel with an angry face.

"What?" he demanded, but his voice came out in a low hiss not unlike Arbok's voice which warned of trouble.

"That looks like a powerful Pokemon," Daniel warned, but Joshua shoved out of Daniel's embrace and peeked around the corner, not afraid and his curiosity only increased. Joshua turned back to Daniel, looking upon him pitifully.

"That's a new Pokemon," Joshua was triumphant but remained grim. He was not so inexperienced as to recognise that the Pokemon meditating in the center dais would be no easy contender if he were to challenge it, otherwise Pokemon researchers would've found it by now. He had to be careful, though he didn't want Daniel to get in the way and screw up his strategy.

"You stay here," Joshua hissed, but Daniel was adamant and Joshua pushed him back. In a petty voice, he added, "You can be my reinforcements if I don't come back."

"Joshua!" Daniel hissed, but Joshua had returned three of his four Pokemon to their Pokeballs with bright flashes with red light. Scyther remained as Joshua's personal bodyguard. "What are you doing - "

Joshua turned on Daniel with a fury. "I am not giving up the chance to catch this Pokemon, especially since it looks powerful and we're the first to discover it. I came here to catch powerful Pokemon and if you get in my way I swear I'm leaving you behind. Now shut up and watch a pro at work."

Daniel wanted to help but felt the eerie presence make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He wanted to glimpse the unknown Pokemon sitting in the center and witness what could be a remarkable discovery akin to Natalie's Articuno or Amy's Moltres. He had always thought in the back of his mind the set would be complete if he had come across Zapdos, but where that electrical bird roosted he had not a clue in the world.

Daniel also knew that whatever strategy Joshua had planned was likely to be interrupted if Daniel burst in with his Pokemon in surprise. If Joshua was sure of himself, Daniel would rather stay in the shadows and wait instead of drawing attention to themselves crucial seconds before the encounter and risking vulnerability for the unknown Pokemon to gain an advantage.

Joshua walked out into the open, clutching three of his Pokeballs while Scyther stood nearby, scythes at the ready in case this unknown Pokemon came close. There was too much distance to cover for Joshua to consider making a mad rush with his Pokemon; so instead he threw with practised aim his Pokeballs one by one upon the dais, bursting open with bright red light at points around the dais to surround the unknown Pokemon, who still had not moved.

Joshua could not openly admit he had felt fear course through his system when he had first come upon the unknown Pokemon, but now as three of his Pokemon materialised upon the dais to confront the unknown Pokemon who began to rise with all the majesty of a king, Joshua smirked as he felt the adrenaline course through his system.

The addition of this unknown Pokemon to his party - or even if he defeated it - would be a momentous discovery for all of mankind and he would be responsible for it all. He would gladly shun Daniel out of the limelight, though he only wanted the fame to proclaim that he was the possessor of a rare Pokemon than for advancing Pokemon research. He would have a Pokemon as yet unseen by man, akin to how Lance was the only Trainer to control Dragon-type Pokemon. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted so loud it reverberated around the cavern,

"Nidoking, Take Down! Golbat, Confuse Ray! Primeape, Mega Punch!"

The unknown Pokemon stood and flexed its powerful muscles just as Joshua finished issuing orders. Nidoking charged forth into a solid Barrier conjured by the unknown Pokemon, who blasted Golbat with a Psychic which sent the Poison/Flying bat Pokemon dropping to the dais in unconsciousness. Primeape rushed forth with its fist raised but punched solid air as the unknown Pokemon teleported behind the furious but startled Fighting-type.

"What the hell?" Joshua was aghast at the speed and skill demonstrated so far by the unknown Pokemon. Nidoking was staggered by the Barrier as it dissipated, while Primeape whirled in fury and Golbat lay unconscious. Turning to Scyther, Joshua yelled, "Take that Pokemon out, Scyther! Agility!"

Nodding, Scyther disappeared into thin air as the unknown Pokemon directed a psychic blast which knocked Primeape clear off the dais and collided right into Joshua who was knocked over from the force. Nidoking crackled with electricity as it discharged a Thunderbolt towards the unknown Pokemon, as Scyther danced around the dais with indeterminate position and split into three copies, the better with which to take out this unknown Pokemon from all avenues.

Upon the dais, the unknown Pokemon conjured a shining Light Screen which blocked the worst of Nidoking's Thunderbolt, while all three identical Scyther copies converged on the unknown Pokemon, scythes raised.

The unknown Pokemon blasted Nidoking off the dais with a Psychic attack, where he rolled several times across the floor, almost annihilated in energy though he rose unsteadily to his feet, only a few paces away from Daniel and Joshua. Meanwhile, the three Scyther copies pounced upon the unknown Pokemon, two copies dissipating as the third struck thin air, where the unknown Pokemon had teleported behind Scyther.

"Behind you!" Joshua croaked.

The unknown Pokemon blasted the real Scyther with a Psychic, but it turned out that Scyther had utilized Substitute to create a copy which took the blast and disappeared into bright light as Scyther appeared out of nowhere behind the unknown Pokemon. Meanwhile, Nidoking had gathered all its strength and opened its mouth wide as bright light shone from within.

"Hyper Beam!" Joshua ordered.

Meanwhile, upon the dais, the unknown Pokemon showed no surprise upon blasting the Substitute into nothingness as Scyther slashed from behind with its scythes. The unknown Pokemon teleported away from Scyther just as Nidoking roared and released the Hyper Beam which eliminated fragments of rock in its path as the unknown Pokemon hastily delivered a Psychic blast which held strong against the opposing force of Nidoking's Hyper Beam, until Scyther pounced upon the unknown Pokemon, mad at its failed counterattack and cutting with its scythes.

Attacked on both fronts, the unknown Pokemon buckled from the slash and was consumed by the Hyper Beam which knocked it full force into the column behind, utterly devastated and falling to the ground on its knees, struggling to stand and maintain battle posture. It glowed blue and held Scyther in place with a Disable while Nidoking struggled with the exertions of Hyper Beam upon its system.

From his position, Daniel could hear the fracas of the battle play out with horror. He didn't care if he interrupted Joshua's strategy. Clearly the unknown Pokemon was more trouble than it was worth and at once, Daniel rallied his Pokemon and rushed forward to confront the Psychic-type menace who held a clear type advantage over three of Joshua's four Pokemon.

Joshua's brow was covered with sweat, in full realization that his strategy had crumbled and at this point, willing to win no matter what the cost against this Pokemon who in strength alone was formidable but as a Psychic-type would devastate his Pokemon party. He turned upon Daniel who stood frozen while his Pokemon stood defensively by their Trainer's side.

"Well?" Joshua snarled. "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

Daniel roused, aware that on all fronts Joshua's assault was failing. Both Primeape and Golbat were unconscious, Nidoking was unable to move due to the palpitations that Hyper Beam had demanded of his system and the unknown Pokemon had managed to blast the Disabled Scyther unconscious into the cavern wall with a Psychic, barely able to rise from the inestimable pain that riddled its body from Nidoking's annihilating Hyper Beam. Daniel gathered courage now that he was in charge, here to rescue and save Joshua from his stupidity and declared,

"Meowth, Pay Day! Weepinbell, Stun Spore! Arbok, Dig! Seel, Ice Beam!"

Enraged by the onslaught so far, the unknown Pokemon emitted an unearthly growl as it conjured a Barrier to withstand against the glittering Pay Day blast Meowth shot forth and icy beam Seel directed towards it. Weepinbell dispensed shimmering powder into the air as Arbok dug underground, just as the unknown Pokemon sent a Psychic blast which knocked Weepinbell unconscious and straight into Daniel's legs, tripping him up while Arbok had avoided it by burrowing underground.

"Useless!" Joshua spat at Daniel, expecting a better strategy than he witnessed. "Useless Pokemon - "

The paralysing powder settled upon the dais as Arbok burst from the ground, narrowly missing the unknown Pokemon who teleported out of the way just in time. Still mid-air, Arbok spat poisonous liquid in the form of Toxic at the unknown Pokemon who replied in kind with a Psychic blast which knocked Arbok off the dais and at Daniel's feet, unconscious.

If it hadn't been for the paralyzing powder which kept the unknown Pokemon held in place, it would've been able to dodge the Toxic spurt which badly poisoned it. Struggling to remain standing as though the paralysis was an invisible net slowly crippling it into a crouching position, the unknown Pokemon visibly suffered under the effects of poison and emitted a harsh cry which caused the hairs on the back of Daniel's neck to stand on end.

"M-meowth, Slash!" Daniel cried, fearful for his Weepinbell and Arbok who had fainted. "Seel, Ice Beam again!"

Meowth pounced upon the unknown Pokemon, delivering a hefty slash which dealt minor damage as Seel's Ice Beam struck on target, delivering minor but further damage as a glittering, frigid shield began to form and froze the unknown Pokemon solid. Meowth kept his distance while Seel clapped his hands happily, but everyone tensed as the frozen prison in which the unknown Pokemon was held began to crack under the strain of the powerful Pokemon.

"This is crazy!" Daniel was astonished that the unknown Pokemon continued to fight on, apparently indifferent to status conditions though it was clear the injuries were taking their toll. "This Pokemon is too powerful!"

"If you don't attack, we're all finished!" Joshua shouted.

He noticed Nidoking had returned to to his side, enraged and pumping his fists. Joshua smirked in triumph as his strongest Pokemon prepared to attack.

"Don't hold back, Daniel!" Joshua roared, his voice echoing around the cave. The frozen shield which contained the unknown Pokemon began to crack further. "Nidoking, Hyper Beam!"

Hurriedly, Daniel turned to his two remaining Pokemon. "Seel, Aurora Beam! Meowth, Pay Day!"

Nidoking was determined to survive a second round of palpitations which would course through his system upon release of the Hyper Beam. His mouth opened and shone with bright light, while Meowth directed a glimmering blast towards the frozen, unknown Pokemon while Seel added his own, rainbow-bright beam to the mix.

The frozen prison shattered just as the unknown Pokemon was consumed by the might of Nidoking's Hyper Beam, Seel's Aurora Beam and, adding insult to injury, Meowth's Pay Day. Daniel watched in shock while Joshua grinned in triumph as the unknown Pokemon collapsed upon the dais, heaving large breaths and unable to move. It hadn't fainted, nor was it capable of moving, but it remained quite conscious though its eyes burned with fury.

"I'm capturing it," Joshua reached for the collection of Ultra Balls in his pack which he kept at the ready, his hand slipping through the rip in his backpack which he had briefly forgotten about. In abject horror he remembered the circumstances which had led to him losing his equipment and turned to Daniel, his split-second of pleading replaced by the fiery, face-saving pride of demanding behavior. "Daniel! Give me something to capture it with!"

Daniel was motionless, staring upon the unknown Pokemon who struggled to move as though contained by the crushing force of gravity pressuring it to the ground. He felt a great sorrow and pity that they had attacked this unknown Pokemon, even though it possessed the might to eliminate them with but a few movements. Daniel reached inside his backpack and found the one Ultra Ball he had bought in case he found a Pokemon he liked after capturing Seel.

"Daniel!" Joshua bellowed. "Capture it!"

Daniel shuddered with the ferocity of Joshua's anger. The unknown Pokemon stared back with pitiless eyes, vengeful in its dark heart. Though Daniel knew there was no way he could let this Pokemon go without fear of reciprocity, neither could he capture it - a Pokemon this powerful was surely on the wavelength of Lance's Dragonite - and it would be impossible to train. This Pokemon in particular looked like it would never recognize a master, and capturing it would only serve as an Ultra Ball time bomb waiting to go off once released. Daniel could not in good conscience enslave this Pokemon for the good of submitting it to mankind, no matter how lucrative the discovery or powerful it would be against his opponents.

Joshua turned to Nidoking, having half a mind to order him to wrest control of Daniel's Ultra Ball by force but his Poison/Ground-type Pokemon was suffering recharge recoil from its Hyper Beam. Furious with himself, with Nidoking and especially with Daniel, Joshua yelled, "Don't you dare do anything stupid!"

Daniel approached the unknown Pokemon, more scared than he had ever been as he walked forth and placed his hand upon its three-fingered paw. His mind was warped and subject to images that were not his own, of gross experimentation subjected to the unknown Pokemon in laboratories and liquid-filled tanks. His mind fought against the horrors that he was experiencing, not conscious enough to determine they were not his own until the unknown Pokemon released him from the telepathic hold. Stunned, Daniel stared back at the one-of-a-kind Psychic-type who could easily be determined as the strongest Pokemon in Kanto.

Daniel found abject apologies spilling from his mouth, realizing why the Pokemon meditated to be constantly battle ready. It could not expect warmth or care from humans, especially the scientists who had mistreated it so and consequently burned in a fire when it escaped from the laboratory in which it was held. His and Joshua's presence in this cave only served to amplify the unknown Pokemon's caution and defiance.

"If you won't do it - "

Joshua leapt from his position as Meowth pounced with his claws drawn, scratching Joshua across the face in warning. He stumbled back in agony, tripping over an errant rock and toppling onto his back in great pain. Startled, Daniel turned to see Nidoking recovering from its exertions, mad that Meowth had attacked while Seel's horn shone bright with icicles forming in the air as he readied to direct his charged Ice Beam.

"Don't even think about it!" Daniel demanded. "This Pokemon needs our help!"

"Are you crazy?" Joshua was apoplectic, his face red with scratches. "This Pokemon is the strongest there is! I'm not letting you take it!"

"I'm not capturing it!" Daniel's words had a calming effect upon the unknown Pokemon, who registered his concern. "I know it's powerful and dangerous but it's been through a lot already - "

Enraged at Daniel's naivety, concern and above all his hesitation, Joshua roared, "Nidoking, I want that Pokemon at all costs! Do you understand me?"

Nodding, Nidoking turned with a growl to face Seel and Meowth, his only opponents against Daniel who stood limply with his Ultra Ball by his side.

"We are not doing this!" Daniel panicked, though it was clear his Seel held a type advantage against Nidoking, but his memory flashed back to his loss in the tournament at the hands of Joshua. "You can't attack me! You're insane - "

Nidoking crackled with electricity and released a Thunderbolt at Seel, just as Seel directed his Ice Beam at Nidoking. Seel was electrified to great injury and lay fainted upon the cavern floor, while Nidoking was blasted back, already under great exhaustion from the prior Psychic blast and fell into unconsciousness.

Joshua got to his feet, having lost Nidoking, but disposed of Seel. He rushed towards Daniel, ducking Meowth's leap of fury and wincing as the cat Pokemon sunk his claws and teeth deep into his shoulder. Daniel was livid at Joshua's ambitions and punched him in the nose, causing Joshua to stumble back as Meowth leapt off with an almighty cry. Joshua crashed into the cavern floor, out cold.

Daniel felt fear creep up his neck along with an unfamiliar thrill of satisfaction. He had never thrown a punch before and it felt good, especially in dire circumstances as these where his violence was warranted against the madman that was Joshua.

"I'm sorry for all this," Daniel approached the unknown Pokemon, somehow sensing that this strange creature could understand him. "I came here to rescue Joshua before he did something stupid. You can see his ego overcomes him and he can't hold himself back."

The unknown Pokemon continued to stare at him with pitiless eyes, not betraying an iota of warmth as Daniel retrieved a Full Heal from his backpack.

"This will heal you of your paralysis and poison. Hopefully you have the energy to escape," Daniel watched the unknown Pokemon as he administered the Full Heal. "I don't know what you are, but you're too powerful for mankind. I don't want to capture or defeat you. I just want to leave here alive, with Joshua even though he's an ass."

Slowly, the unknown Pokemon rose to its feet and Daniel felt terror that he would be destroyed without a second glance. Meowth's fur stood on end but the unknown Pokemon turned to Daniel and nodded.

"Can you understand me?" Daniel was excited despite his fear.

Arrogantly, the unknown Pokemon tossed its head towards Joshua's fallen figure. It bore the harsh marks and scars of the battle, but wouldn't allow the effects to drain its regal standing. Daniel rushed to collect Joshua's Pokeballs from his belt, somehow sensing what the unknown Pokemon wanted him to do and returned Nidoking, Scyther, Golbat and Primeape from where they lay unconscious with bright flashes of red light inside their Pokeballs. Daniel did the same with his three unconscious Pokemon and Meowth.

The unknown Pokemon retained its fury and might, but grudgingly accepted Daniel's action and motioned for him to hold onto his extended hand. For a wild moment Daniel thought the unknown Pokemon wanted to shake hands, but gathered his senses and remembered the Psychic-type could teleport. Daniel carried Joshua over to the unknown Pokemon, no easy feat while the unknown Pokemon watched with an unrelenting gaze.

Daniel hesitated before he addressed the unknown Pokemon standing tall before him. "Thank you - "

The unknown Pokemon nodded, taking the initiative to take Daniel's arm in a rough gesture not out of place in the circumstances. Daniel felt a surreal calm invade his senses, suddenly convinced of this Pokemon's capability to be kind. Glancing up at the damage he and Joshua had caused upon the Psychic-type Pokemon's visage, Daniel privately thought that it must have taken a lot for the Pokemon to forgive. He felt a tingle as the unknown Pokemon read his thoughts, gasping in surprise.

Despite its injuries, the unknown Pokemon managed a grimace of acknowledgment that was tantamount to a smile. Daniel felt seriously chilled looking upon this powerful Pokemon managing warmth and wished the Pokemon had not undergone the horrific trials that had resulted in its creation. Daniel squeezed the unknown Pokemon's hand, finding unwelcome companionship in the Pokemon's gaze as Daniel felt a sudden warp feeling, holding tightly onto Joshua as he was teleported out of Cerulean Cave.


	86. Home Again

**CHAPTER EIGHTY SIX**

Daniel blinked awake, not entirely sure where he was. The vast lake that stretched out before him was to the south of Pallet, his hometown where he and his mother and sister lived. He nudged awake the unconscious figure of Joshua, vaguely remembering that he had given him a punch to the nose when his emotions had burst out of control. He could not for the life of him remember the identity of his savior, but he remembered with alarming clarity the life-and-death scuffle throughout the cave and the intense battle with the unknown Pokemon which had resulted in... what, exactly?

He felt woozy as though he had been asleep for a while. Above, the skies were clear though the grass was still damp with the torrent of rain which Kanto had the unfortunate luck to encounter. Getting to his feet, Daniel consulted the four Pokeballs on his belt where his Pokemon were kept, glancing around at the roofs and chimneys of Pallet's houses from far away.

"What - where am I?" Joshua shook off his reverie, more than startled to find he had been talking to himself in someone's presence, let alone Daniel's. Reddening furiously, Joshua began to remember his journey through Cerulean Cave, the showdown with the peculiar Pokemon and the power that had almost been his. "You - "

"Shut it, Joshua," Daniel turned on Joshua with a fury, his thoughts clearer after what had seemed like a good night's rest. "I'm not in the mood to talk with you. You nearly got us killed in that cave!"

Joshua opened with a torrent of abuse but Daniel coldly turned away and walked in the direction of his house. Where he had managed to get his strength was unknown. Perhaps it was facing the unknown Pokemon face on to confront his and Joshua's transgressions against the powerful beast that had awakened him to a sharper sense of morality and courage.

Daniel made his way through the lane which led to the house where his mother and sister lived. He could hear Joshua's footsteps ebb away and distinctly remembered the fifth Pokeball which against all odds he could not have utilized in the fight in Cerulean Cave. He turned to Joshua's departing back.

"Hey!"

With great reluctance, Joshua eyed Daniel with a fierce vengeance. His anger at losing what could conceivably be termed the ultimate Pokemon in Kanto was not lost on him. His shame that he had fallen to a physical hit from Daniel was not unnoticed, but he tried to keep his stubborn facade. He was utterly exhausted and decided to conserve his energy for another bout with Daniel, when he had gathered his strength and Daniel's courage had waned into typical, goodie-good optimism once more.

"I have your mother's Pidgeotto," Daniel handed over the Pokeball that had Joshua's mother's name inscribed upon it with black marker. Even Joshua did not discredit Daniel's theory that his mother's aged, barely battle-ready Pidgeotto had not been used in the battle against the unknown Pokemon. Clearly, Joshua had some misgivings to manipulation. "Tell her thanks for - "

Sourly Joshua snatched the Pokeball and glared at Daniel.

"I don't know what you did in that chamber, to make the Psychic-type Pokemon escape," Joshua spat. "But make no mistake, if you come trying to help me again you'll regret it. I can't pretend to understand your do-gooder ways to make all Pokemon love you, but know this: I will find another strong Pokemon and come the next tournament, I'll send you packing to Pallet a second time."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Daniel retorted, though his stamina to be combative was ebbing with exhaustion. "There's plenty of opportunity for me to train and beat you again."

"I wouldn't count on it," Joshua replied bitterly, heading back to his own home.

Daniel felt resentment grow and ignored the pit of disappointment, hating that Joshua hadn't even had the gall to thank him for the rescue attempt. He had endangered his own life and that of his Pokemon, and judging by how quickly Joshua's Pokemon fell to the unknown Pokemon, it was a miracle he was there to provide assistance. If it wasn't for him, Joshua and his Pokemon would've been buried alive in Cerulean Cave.

He headed up the route leading to Viridian, where the nearest Pokemon Center was located. His only usable Pokemon was Meowth, who was more than enough to fend off wild Pidgey and Rattata who paid them no mind. There were few people out and about, still talking about the tournament which caused Daniel's stomach to thud as he waited in the queue at the Pokemon Center.

He was buried in thoughts as he walked back down the route towards Pallet Town, along the lane where his house was located and made his way up the path and onto the patio. Dully he half-heartedly knocked without thinking and replied,

"I'm home - "

His words were answered by a flurry of movement within the house in which he glimpsed his mother emerging from the kitchen, panic-stricken while his sister Beth glanced up from her TV programme, mildly surprised to see that her brother had returned but resuming her gaze upon the screen. Daniel closed the door behind him as his mother rushed to inspect every visible cut and graze.

"Mum!" Daniel exclaimed, brushing her away. "I'm fine! Really!"

"You barely made it out of that cave alive, by the looks of it," Mary became stern. "Where's Joshua?"

"He went back to his mother's place," Daniel remembered the look on Joshua's sour face. "I gave him back the Pidgeotto his mother lent me and he went on his way."

"Is he alright?" Mary busied herself in the kitchen, where she presented a plate of muffins fresh from the oven. Beth leapt up from the mat in front of the TV and rushed to steal one or five. "He's such a stubborn boy, that one. He never knows when to stop."

"Well," Daniel hesitated, wondering whether to tell his worried mother and indifferent sister the full story of what went down in Cerulean Cave. Eventually, he omitted all the references that would cause them concern, narrowing it down to a tough fight in which he saved Joshua but came home empty handed.

"Well, you're home safe and sound and that's what matters," Mary sniffed, patting her son on the shoulder before whacking Beth on the hand for taking a third muffin with her first in her mouth and a second on her plate. "Don't be greedy, Beth."

"Mum!" Beth whined, muffled by the food in her mouth. "I'm hungry!"

"Eat what's on your plate first!" Mary advised sternly, turning to Daniel. "Amy passed by here a while ago."

Daniel ignored the squabbles between his mother and sister and asked, "When?"

"You had just left for Cerulean Cave and she came round asking to speak with you," Mary widened her eyes as though this development was as juicy as gossip got. In the small town that was Pallet, there was little that stirred her interest beyond the uninhabitable house of Natalie and Alesha's mother. "Why don't you make amends with her?"

"I - well - " Daniel reddened. "I'll get round to it! What did you tell her?"

"I told her you went to Cerulean Cave," Mary realised, jumping up with a start almost as immediately as Daniel rounded on her.

"You did what?" Daniel demanded. "Amy's in Cerulean Cave?"

"Well, I don't know for sure - " Mary faltered. "I'm sure she's alright! I mean, you came back just fine, didn't you? It can't be that difficult if - "

Angrily Daniel stormed out of the house, running down the patio and hastily holding back his rage as Amy stood by the gate, shakily dismounting Arcanine who shook his fur in the wind.

"Hi," Daniel stuttered, rather awkwardly.

"Hi," Amy was aloof, almost disinterested as she noticed him. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Daniel added, by way of explanation. "Listen, Amy - "

Amy stared at him for a while. "You could've died in there, you know. That place is really dangerous according to locals."

"I know, but Joshua was trapped in there, or so I thought," Daniel rolled his eyes. "I wanted to save him - "

"Don't the two of you hate each other or something?" Amy frowned, bewildered. It was though she didn't get him at all. "Why'd you rescue him?"

Puzzled, Daniel replied, "He was my friend, once. Would you rather I left him to die?"

"Of course not," Amy scoffed, running a hand over Arcanine. Privately she had been concerned over Daniel and Joshua's welfare but the immediacy of her worry was replaced by the staunch necessity to maintain face. "I suppose I'm in a bit of shock, that's all."

"Why?" Daniel was plaintive. "You didn't you go to Cerulean Cave, did you?"

Amy shook her head. "When we arrived, we couldn't find any way to navigate the sea channel by Nugget Bridge which led to the cave. I don't have any Water Pokemon and despite some mountaineering on Arcanine's part, there was no way to leap down onto the ledge where the entrance to Cerulean Cave was. How did you manage to escape?"

"It's a long story," Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "D'you want to stay for dinner? My mum's just made muffins."

Despite her resolve, Amy smiled. "That'd be nice. I don't want to impose on your mother, though."

"I'm sure she'll be 'delighted to have your company'," Daniel smiled, breaking the ice. Amy bade Arcanine not to run too far and he was off in a blur as she and Daniel ascended the patio steps side-by-side into the house.

* * *

Over dinner during which Mary made chicken casserole for the four of them, Daniel discussed his adventures in Cerulean Cave, careful to omit the dangerous aspects which would've given rise to concern on his mother's part. He tried to downplay Joshua's selfish spirit but Beth filled in the blanks and everyone got the general idea that he had acted impudent and risked his own life as well as Daniel's. Amy was surprised to hear that Joshua had a different side that she had not yet seen.

Mary had no interest in hearing the blow-by-blow accounts of the wild Pokemon encounters in which Daniel participated; only the demonstrations of character by her son whom she considered rescuer and Joshua who had been, for all accounts and purposes, less than useless. Daniel was quick to point out that without Joshua's strong Pokemon he wouldn't have survived, but Mary deemed this irrelevant in the way that mothers will take charge of their son's wellbeing, especially with no knowledge of the real dangers that wild Pokemon can pose when outside of townships or cities, not to mention dangerous caves.

Beth didn't enjoy the battles either, but liked to hear how each of Daniel's Pokemon was doing. Having only taken care of Vulpix since she was a child, Beth had often thought about capturing a Pokemon but she hadn't so much as thrown a Pokeball let alone led Vulpix into battle. Vulpix was raring to fight but Beth always pulled her back at the last second when she scampered off to fight wild Rattata and Pidgey, citing the crimson fur which had taken so long to brush and not wanting her prized Fire-type to get muddy feet and ruin her appearance.

Amy was captivated by Daniel's grisly account of the wild Pokemon within Cerulean Cave and how he would later tell her was several life-threatening experiences. Daniel told them all about his encounter with the unknown Pokemon, which neither Mary nor Beth could pretend interest in and at which point Mary cleared the table while Beth resumed her spot in front of the television.

"I can't believe it took out all of Joshua's Pokemon single-handed," Amy replied, as Daniel finished his tale by summing up that somehow, mysteriously, he had been teleported by the creature to Pallet Town. "And it nearly took yours out, too. It is strange, though."

"Don't you believe me?" Daniel was more plaintive than belligerent. Now he understood how Natalie had felt when she had described her encounter with Articuno in the Seafoam Islands.

"I do," Amy mused. "But it fails to escape my notice how you savagely beat that Pokemon and it came to rescue you from the cave..."

"Well," Daniel hesitated. "I guess when I chose not to capture it and fought back against Joshua it realised I didn't mean it any harm. I mean, I attacked it, sure - but it was in defense for mine and Joshua's survival. I didn't seek to own it or defeat it for a bounty. I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

"I understand," Amy nodded. "It's incredible to think such a powerful Pokemon exists. If it was known to mankind, the legendary birds would take a back seat as adventurers searched for the Psychic-type Pokemon. Nobody would be safe if it decided to wage a war on a town or city."

"Yeah," Daniel slumped his chin his hands, listening to the cartoon show Beth was avidly watching. "I hope it finds somewhere safe to rest, quiet and undisturbed."

Their conversation was interrupted by a timid knock on the door. For a wild second Daniel thought it might be Joshua, but as Mary answered the door it turned out to be his mother, Mrs. A who was no longer tearful but quite resilient considering the circumstances. Daniel thought of asking how Joshua was but Mrs. A provided a full account without questioning.

"I'm grateful to you both for finding my son," Mrs. A turned to Daniel and Amy, clearly not accurately filled in on the proper proceedings of how the rescue had gone. "Thank you for returning my Pidgeotto. But Joshua's gone."

"Gone?" Mary was alert. "Where's he gone now?"

Daniel watched warily while Amy stiffened in her seat. Even Beth glanced up from her TV programme to pay attention. Central to the drama, Mrs. A reprised her role and wiped away a tear. She was terribly emotional but made sure to keep her words coherent.

"He wouldn't say a word, just headed up to his bedroom and slammed the door. He was looking the worse for wear and I asked him what had happened - I presumed he was embarrassed that he had to be rescued; he's so stubborn. I asked through the keyhole of his door if he was leaving and he said he wanted a change - "

"Oh," Mary patted Mrs. A's shoulder. "Has he always been like this?"

Nodding, Mrs. A continued, "He's always been secretive. I told him that he should take a break from the next tournament, spend some time at home but he said no - I told him it was fine if he journeyed around Kanto but Johto's an entirely new place - "

"What?" Daniel frowned. "Why Johto?"

Everyone turned to him, surprised. Mrs. A exchanged glances with Mary.

"You don't know?" Mrs. A asked.

"About what?" Daniel turned to Amy, who looked quizzical.

"You did watch Lance's announcement, right?" Amy replied carefully. "Right after the, um, awards ceremony?"

"No," Daniel replied dully. "What did he say?"

Mrs. A paused for a moment. "Should I tell him - "

"Tell me what?" Daniel demanded. "And what does this have to with Joshua?"

Mary frowned at her son's interruption. "The tournament, of course. The next one's being held at Indigo Plateau but the Gyms are located in Johto, or something like that."

"Johto?" Daniel replied. "So Joshua's heading to Johto... to challenge the Gym Leaders and compete in the next tournament? Why not Kanto?"

"There's a train being made in Saffron," Beth replied. "And a big ship to dock in Vermilion. And new Pokemon!"

"New Pokemon!" Daniel gasped, turning to Amy excitedly. She nodded and he leapt from his seat. "Well, I'm game!"

"Game for what?" Mary replied with dread. "You're not thinking of going, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Daniel glanced to Amy, who stiffened upon sensing his excitement. "Amy, why don't - "

Somehow he sensed her trepidation and quickly changed his tactic, hiding his disappointment.

" - you tell me about Lance's speech," Daniel made a swift recovery, smiling to hide what he correctly interpreted as Amy's hesitation to join him had he asked. "I can't wait to see all the sights of Johto and the new Pokemon and face the Gym Leaders."

* * *

Later that night, Amy lay awake on the mattress bed which had been laid out for her in Beth's bedroom. Beth was so excited she could barely sleep, despite her mother's stern admonitions to have quiet throughout the house by ten p.m.

"I wish I could come with you," Beth replied rather wistfully, turning to Amy who pretended to have her eyes closed. "Amy?"

Privately Amy was warmed that the young girl wanted to accompany her on her next adventure. But she had done so well by herself, did she need to have the overexcited attentions of an obsessed girl every step of the way?

"Maybe," Amy replied at last. "Let's see how things turn out. Why don't you go with your brother?"

"No way!" Beth screwed up her face in disgust. "He's annoying!"


	87. Epilogue

**CHAPTER EIGHTY SEVEN/EPILOGUE**

Three months after the events of Cerulean Cave, the S.S. Aqua arrived in Vermilion City. The sun was bright and the crowds were packed full to bursting with merriment and laughter, watching and waving to the sailors on board and the captain who bade them a polite hello. The massive ship was brought into dock and the mechanical aspects secured so that passengers could begin to be received into the cabins and any heavy equipment loaded in the holds.

Daniel shielded his gaze from the harsh sunlight overhead as he joined the steady queue of passengers who held on tightly to their tickets. Children and adults, men and women, even Pokemon by their sides were desperate to witness this great vessel which had departed from Johto. In Daniel's mind, the S.S. Aqua wasn't too dissimilar to the S.S. Anne, but still he was excited, having never been on a ship of this size before. He turned to his mother.

"Mum!" Daniel stepped forward for a hug, which his mother returned triple fold in kind. "Hope you don't get too bored in Pallet - "

"Pallet is perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Mary smiled, though a bit teary-eyed. She glanced to the large seaborne vessel docked at the harbour. "Do you have all your meals included?"

Daniel had read all the documentation back to front. He held up his S.S. Aqua ticket, flashing gold in the sunlight to remind his mother of how much he had paid for it.

"You bet," Daniel added in a low voice. "First-class. It cost me all my money - "

"Daniel!" Mary was openly shocked. "You paid - "

Daniel hid the ticket in his pocket. As far as his mother had been led to believe, Daniel had spent his money on an economy ticket where he would be sharing with four others in bunk beds. He had enough money to go first-class, though he would be starting his adventure in Johto with next to no money - make that _no_ money. But Daniel was inwardly confident he and his Pokemon would kick some serious Trainer butt and reap the rewards of prize money soon enough.

"Don't let that out of your sight," Mary indicated to Daniel's pocket, where a glimmer of gold was just visible.

Mary had only received enough money from the passing of Daniel's father to own their small home in Pallet outright, but never enough to maintain continual cash flow the likes of which allowed for surplus to be spent on luxury trips.

"I won't," Daniel promised, hugging his mother one last time. "Could you call Natalie over for me? I don't want to lose my place in the queue."

While Daniel stood between an elderly gentleman with a dark suit and briefcase and a middle-aged woman with curly hair who held her nose high in the air, Mary ran over to an ice cream vendor where Natalie was paying for two mint chocolate chip ice cream cones. Daniel watched from afar as they exchanged words with one another; Mary windswept and gesticulating while Natalie smiled, nodding as she handed one of the ice creams to Mary and ran over to Daniel.

Daniel's face lit up as Natalie ran over to him, her cheeks red from the strong breeze and enveloping him in a hug, accidentally spilling ice cream on his shirt.

Shamefaced, Natalie giggled and replied, "Oops."

Daniel wiped it off but only made it worse, as from afar his mother tutted and shook her head, as though she knew motherly methods which would've cleaned up the stain at once.

"It's OK," Daniel managed to laugh, not concerned.

"Hopefully they don't boot you out of first class," Natalie joked.

Daniel and Natalie exchanged a glance, noticing the imperious woman standing behind Daniel glancing down upon them with ill-disguised distaste. Uneasily, they tried to maintain some semblance of camaraderie despite the woman's nasal thrusts of disapproval.

"Anyway," Daniel muttered in a low voice, suddenly self-conscious which Natalie instantly alighted upon, adopting a serious gaze. "I'll miss you, you know."

"I know," Natalie smiled, with warmth in her gaze.

In the three months that had followed the Cerulean Cave incident up till now, Natalie and her mother - Mrs. C - had been hard at work cleaning their home and repairing to a standard fit for sale. Mrs. C had been initially suspicious of where Natalie had procured the funds with which they could hire handymen and plumbers, as well as a top-rated real estate agent and lawyer from Celadon City to handle the legal issues, but Natalie had been tight lipped on the matter.

Upon seeing Natalie's hard efforts, the neighbours began to pitch in and help, which forced Mrs. C to grumble and sigh and take charge to do her part, too. Before long, the house was fit for sale and as it stood now, there were several offers which Mrs. C was considering.

"Is everything going well with the house moving?" Daniel asked, moving up a pace in the queue.

"It's tiring, but I'll be glad when it's over," Natalie smiled. "Besides Diglett Tunnel and Mt. Moon, there isn't any thoroughfare to transport our things by vehicle. So we've been selling a lot of it in a garage sale, and I've asked Sabrina if she could lend me her Abra to teleport the remaining goods once we buy the house."

"You saw Sabrina?" Daniel asked, amazed. He had not forgotten the mind-reading Gym Leader of Saffron City. "That's cool."

"She told me that in return, she'll battle me again someday," Natalie smiled, turning to her four Pokemon in the distance who were valiantly assailing Mary for her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Startled, Mary was fending them off as though they were homeless Pidgey looking for breadcrumbs on the ground.

"You don't want to battle?" Daniel asked, moving up a step in the queue. Natalie shook her head determinedly. "Why not come to Johto once you're all moved in?"

For Natalie, the issue was moot. She had decided to stay in Cerulean and ensure that her mother was stable before she considered getting back on the Gym Leader circuit. Her Pokemon had fought well in the Indigo League tournament and she saw no need to subject them to another difficult journey, no matter the proceeds.

"I sat with you there, remember?" Natalie pointed to the wooden seat that her and Daniel had shared. "We decided to go on a trip somewhere. That can still happen. It'll just take time, that's all."

Daniel nodded, glad for Natalie's company. She had been a true friend to him and he would miss her. He expressed as much while remaining valiantly masculine, or at least what he had seen from boys tougher than him.

"You'll see me again," Natalie smiled, coming in close for another hug in which Daniel tried to be more tender than the indifferent, rough and tumble hug he gave to everyone without a second thought. "The Magnet Train will be finished soon. There'll be plenty of opportunity for us to see one another."

"I guess," Daniel admitted. "Natalie - "

She turned to him, smiling and expectant. He looked around worriedly as though fearing being overheard, though Natalie moved closer so she could hear him all the better.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and I have to ask," Daniel leaned closer. "Did you get out a loan to pay for your home renovations?"

"No, no," Natalie shook her head vigorously, tugging on her ear. "I didn't - "

Unconsciously she glanced up to the front of the queue, near where Amy was third in line to be received onto the ship. Daniel followed her gaze without interest until the cogs in his brain finally fit and he jumped in alarm, startling the pampered woman who stood behind him.

"No way!" Daniel breathed, lowering his voice to a hiss not dissimilar to the affronted reaction of passengers nearby. "Are you telling me - "

"Shush!" Natalie held a finger to her lips. "You can't tell her I told you, especially since she held me to secrecy. She doesn't want it getting out and about."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, changing his perception of Amy. "She's very generous - "

"Exactly," Natalie replied primly. "She doesn't want to be seen as soft. She's the Champion of Kanto, after all!"

"I thought she'd benefit from a bit of charity, given it's probably what her mother does," Daniel watched wistfully. "After all this, she does something which benefits her family's name. She donates her winnings to a semi finalist who needs the money. She'd be revered all over!"

"It's her choice," Natalie ran a hand through her ponytail of red hair, releasing the band so she could re-tie it. "I think it's very modest and humble, just like her to keep things so secret."

Daniel laughed while Natalie looked surprised. "What is it?"

"She can't keep much secret for long," Daniel pointed to the front of the queue, where Amy remained stoic despite Beth's attempts to pull her along. "Look who she's got to travel with for the next week!"

Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, Amy remained tight-lipped while Beth darted from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of the massive vessel that was the S.S. Aqua. She had instantly regretted her decision to take Beth along with her to Johto, though she understood the commitment she had made to Mary in keeping Beth safe.

Amy had paid for a first-class suite on the S.S. Aqua with two beds so that she could watch over Beth and ensure she came to no harm, but at this point Amy would gladly take her own cabin so she could rest in peace and quiet. She finally understood why her own mother had been so insistent that Amy become a wilted flower and follow orders. It could be tiring to keep up with the frenetic pace of exuberant children.

"Come along, Beth," Amy instructed, unconsciously imitating the stern tone of her mother to pull Beth along. "Do you still have your ticket?"

Nodding, Beth eagerly retrieved her snazzy new purple-and-white striped purse with inexpensive gold clasps. Beth had tried her best to mimic Amy's casual attire of slim jeans, sleeveless white shirt and brown hair swinging loosely down her back, but her clothes were all lurid and bright and she had not grown up with the affectations of fashion to conform to a variety of school yard cliques to know precisely what went well with her frame.

Beth's hair was short and brown, she wore a spaghetti-strap purple dress that reached her knees with striped tights underneath and buckled, sparkly purple sandals. Vulpix's Pokeball was inside her purse along with the hundred dollars in cash Mary had given her as pocket money.

"I'm so excited, Amy," Beth was oblivious of Amy's stern tone and commanding demeanour, glancing out at the glittering blue expanse of ocean which promised such adventure. "Are you excited? Are you excited, Amy?"

Amy nodded sternly to shut her up and Beth gabbed away in conversation. Meanwhile in the queue, the young man who stood in front of Amy glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Though he was undeniably handsome with his shirt slightly unbuttoned and trim frame with well-cut jeans, Amy ignored him and set her eyes forward. The guy handed his first-class ticket to the attendant and a steward rushed to escort him aboard the ship, while he shook his head at a porter and indicated his backpack which was his only luggage besides the Pokeballs on his belt.

"Cool! He's a Pokemon Trainer, Amy," Beth informed her. "You should battle him sometime!"

Doubtfully, Amy's eyes flickered up to him as he ascended the gangplank onto the ship. His gaze was full of meaningful intent to which her expression remained stoic.

"He's probably looking because he thinks you're my daughter," Amy added dryly.

Beth frowned. "No, he must think we're sisters. That's an idea! We can be sisters! Let's tell everyone - "

Amy shook her head and managed a smile for the attendant which she had been in better spirits to perform back when she first lined up in the queue, which seemed an age ago. The attendant marked her and Beth's names off a list on the clipboard he held.

"Welcome to the S.S. Aqua," he smiled. "Champion Amy and Miss. S."

Surprised, Amy smiled and handed over her golden ticket, while Beth tried to procure her ticket from the confines of her purse, her tongue poking out between her teeth in frustration.

"Nearly there!" Beth's fingers fumbled as she struggled valiantly to open the clasp. "It - won't - budge - ah!"

Beth gasped as the inexpensive purse broke apart in her hands, while the cash remained within but Vulpix's Pokeball rolled onto the ground and the golden ticket fluttered into the breeze.

"No!" Beth shouted, leaping to grab it without hesitation.

The attendant snatched it from the air, giving Amy a look that suggested that was a close call. Breathing easier, Amy relaxed somewhat while Beth moaned over the remains of her purse. Amy knelt down and reached for Vulpix's Pokeball, securing it on her belt while she collected Beth's pocket money which had begun to stir in the breeze and added it to her own stash.

"I'll hold onto it for now to keep it safe," Amy rose to her feet, aware she was causing a disturbance by holding up the queue. She turned to the attendant whose pen hesitated above his clipboard. "We're ready now."

He was all smiles as he beckoned to a pair of porters who rushed to assist Amy and Beth with their luggage. Meekly, Beth handed over her suitcase while Amy barely paid them a moment's notice, having gone through this procedure before. The porters rushed ahead with their luggage while the attendant moved aside so Amy and Beth could ascend the gangplank.

"Be careful with my suitcase!" Beth shouted.

Once she reached the top, Amy glanced out at the harbour. It had been a long time ago since she had left Vermilion City and boarded a magnificent ship quite like this one which had lead to her fateful decision to leave all her belongings and life of privilege behind. Looking back, she had no regrets.

Amy took a deep breath and walked beside Beth as they followed the steward inside the S.S. Aqua. Suddenly, Beth came to a stop.

"Oh, no! Amy, I forgot my comb!" Beth wailed as she followed Amy down the corridor. "It was my pink one, with - "

**THE END**

_A/N: Thank you to all who have read this far. This is my largest novel writing accomplishment and I hope to write a sequel about the events which these characters face in Johto. My writing style has changed as I write more chapters and I hope to be as thorough as possible when describing people, places and events. Thanks again for your time and commitment._


End file.
